ABCDARIO Pokeshipping Me Enamoré
by Pokeshipping Fun2017
Summary: El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estaba enamorado de alguien, más y no es Serena. Era de una chica de cuidad celeste de cabello, color Naranja, la chica si iba a Asistir a la fiesta, pero cuando escuchó de que Serena, vendría ella no quería venir pero por el respeto y la admiración que ella sentía por la madre de Ash y decidió ir a visitarla. ABCDARIO: 26 más 6 Especiales. 27/32.
1. A-amor

_**ABCDARIO Pokéshipping me enamoré.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **A-amor**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por :**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017**_

 _ **BIENVENIDOS A MI PRIMER LETRA DEL ABCDARIO, POKESHIPPING ESPERO QUE LES, GUSTE MUCHO ESTA PRIMERA LETRA QUE VOY A SUBIR, BIEN SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO HACER UN FIC DE ESTE TIPO DE NIVEL BUENO SERAN 26 LETRAS MAS DOS BONUS TRACKS, BUENO SIN MAS PREAMBULOS VAMOS A LA PRIMERA LETRA QUE ES MI FAVORITA Y ES LA LETRA.**_

 _ **A-amor.**_

 _ **Por el camino de pueblo paleta vemos que nuestros héroes, venían muy contentos y más aun Ash Ketchum por haber ganado la liga de Kalos pero él no era el único que estaba en ese mismo estado de amino se encontraba muy feliz de que Ash ganara esa liga pokèmon y esta noche él se le iba a declarar a Ash pero había un pequeño problema, es que el entrenador de pueblo paleta estaba enamorado de alguien, mas y no es serena era una chica de cuidad celeste de cabello, color Naranja, la chica si iba a Asistir a la fiesta, pero cuando escuchó de que Serena, vendría ella no quería venir pero por el respeto y la admiración que ella sentía por la madre de Ash entonces decidió ir a visitarla.**_

 _ **Decidió que era el momento justo de enfrentar su más grande temor, era el momento preciso de ser una mujer decida y a luchar por lo que realmente vale la pena seguir adelante luchando por el amor de tu vida.**_

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _ **Toguepi por causa de esta bicicleta fue que yo conocí a Ash, toguepi yo también te conocí por coincidencia dijo un poco triste Misty.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Pero la entrenadora de Pokèmon acuáticos no se dio cuenta, de alguien o algo la estaba observando seguro era una rama que rozo alguna ventana, pero Misty no sabía es que su amor platónico estaba ahí y la escuchó llorar y ahí se dio cuenta que en su tiempo de ausencia ha sufrido mucho por él.

—Oh en donde estarás ahora que sera de ti? Pregunto para sí misma Misty, sera que ya me olvidaste sera que ya tienes a una chica, y por eso ya me olvidaste de mí, dijo Misty esto último lo dijo poco celosa, porque tengo que sufrir mucho cuando yo amo demasiado a Ash me duele cuando, el me lástima y ni siquiera se da cuenta y tengo mucho miedo perder su amistad dijo Misty un poco mejor.

—Oh Arceus cuanto me gustaría que tú me dieras alguna señal de que Ash de verdad le importo o si no lo y eso también significaría, mucho para mi dijo Misty con una voz muy esperanzadora.

Oh por Arceus que es lo que he hecho yo, he herido a la chica que más amo en mi vida dijo Ash para sí mismo no me merezco tener una chica como Misty dijo para sí mismo.

Entonces Ash se acercó muy quietamente a su amiga y le dijo a ella susurrando, y ella se quedó en shock por lo que ella escucho del entrenador pokèmon.

—Lo nuestro no es ninguna coincidencia Misty, lo nuestro no fue ninguna coincidencia mi querida amiga Misty, dijo Ash un poco alegre a su mejor amiga.

—Ash de verdad tú piensas eso de verdad lo nuestro no fue ninguna coincidencia dijo Misty derramando un poco de lágrimas al volver a ver a su amigo una vez más dijo Misty muy alegre.

—así es Misty y me alegro de estar aquí contigo una vez más, dijo el entrenador avergonzado al decirle ese pequeño a su mejor amiga.

—Oh Ash no sabes cuánto te extrañe, y he extrañado cada una de nuestras aventuras juntos ya nada es lo mismo y de seguro ya estás pensando en tu próximo viaje dijo Misty un poco triste.

—Nada de eso dijo Ash muy alegre con la noticia que tenía que darle a su mejor amiga desde la infancia, y eso lo hacía a él muy feliz, y entonces procedió a decirle la noticia. —Misty yo no voy a ir a ningún viaje ahora quiero descansar e visitar a mis amigos y eso te incluye a ti Misty dijo Ash a su mejor amiga y amor secreto.

—Es en serio lo que me dices Ash pregunto muy alegre Misty, aún seguía guardando esperanzas por su mejor amigo.

—Sí Misty no hay más nada en este mundo que pasar los días con mis mejores amigos, y sobre todo con los que aprendí a ser un excelente entrenador, pokèmon entonces Ash en movimiento audaz le propina a Misty un beso en la mejilla que la dejo muy paralizada pero a la vez emocionada, de que Ash la besará pero no en el lugar que la entrenadora acuática quería ser besada.

Y entonces un vago recuerdo le llega de repente a la cabeza de Misty mientras como ella estaba bien roja cuando Ash la beso.

 _ **Al fin se lo que tú sientes verdaderamente sientes por mi Ash Ketchum dijo Misty cuando ella se iba hacía cuidad celeste, y ella se fue muy feliz de ahí al saber lo que verdaderamente Ash sentía por ella.**_

—eh Misty tierra llamando a Misty dijo el futuro maestro pokèmon, llamo a su amiga quien se encuentra en su mundo de ensueños.

—Ah sí Ash que paso pregunto Misty un poco asustada.

—Tengo como cinco minutos de estarte hablando dijo el entrenador pokèmon a su mejor amiga.

—Nada Ash dijo Misty solo estaba pensando dijo, Misty un poco sorprendida por el beso que le dio su amor platónico.

—Gracias Arceus, por darme la mejor señal para saber de qué yo le intereso a Ash en su vida, no sabría que hacer sí hubiera sido todo, lo contrario, y gracias porque él ganara una ligua pokèmon, le agradeció a Arceus muy feliz entonces ella pensó Arceus está a favor de mi relación con Ash Wow pensó Misty para sus adentros.

—Bueno Señorita es hora de volver a la fiesta dijo Ash y al final de mí fiesta te daré un bello regalo amiga, Dijo Ash algo emocionado.

—Es verdad señor maestro pokèmon dijo la chica pelirroja a su futuro novio y ella no se esperaría una gran sorpresa de parte de Ash.

 _Más sin embargo había alguien detrás que no le gustaba nada de nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí en esa relación nueva que iba a florecer muy pronto y debía de hacer algo y rápido para separarlos, no los quería ver juntos, pero lo que ella no sabía, es que sus objetivo de estropear la futura relación de Ash Misty, no iba a ser echada a perder, por los celos y la envía de Serena, eso Arceus no lo iba a permitir, entonces serena se fue rápidamente a hablar con Ash para convencerlo de qué él ama a serena y no a su amiga Misty, Serena lo que quería lograr era el confundir los sentimientos del azabache pero él no lo haría él le es y siempre fiel a Misty él la conoció durante su viaje pokèmon, y Misty lo conocía muy bien y por eso él no estaba enamorado de serena, Ash se encontraba profundamente enamorado de Misty, y luego serena le dijo algo a Ash y él le contesto a ella._

—Ash he de decirte algo muy importante que he guardado desde, hace mucho tiempo me da miedo decírtelo pero ahora te lo diré dijo la rubia.

—Adelante Serena háblame con toda sinceridad, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? Pregunto Ash a la rubia.

—Es-Es- Es que yo te amo con todo mi corazón y yo me pongo celosa con verte a esa tal Misty dijo serena con un tono acido en su voz.

—Mira Serena solo te lo diré una vez nada más, dijo Ash yo no puedo ser tú novio porque luego de que nos separamos del campamento, del profesor Oak, yo inicie mi propio viaje pokèmon y desde ese mismo día yo conocí al amor de mi vida una linda chica, pelirroja, el chico pueblerino de ese lugar Misty es mi amiga de la infancia, y mi amor verdadero.

—No Ash eso no es cierto eso que me has dicho por favor dime que no dime que es una mentira dijo serena muy triste y un poco enojada por la noticia, que Ash le acaba de confirmar.

—Yo o siento mucho Serena, pero lo que te estoy diciendo es la pura verdad yo amo a Misty y no a ti como tú lo piensas no confundas más las cosas Serena, dijo Ash muy en serio a la rubia.

—Bueno Ash veo que ya no tiene caso seguirte molestando después de todo, dijo una serena no muy convencida, de cumplir su promesa.

—no eres muy sincera contigo, misma verdad dijo Ash un poco molesto por la actitud de serena, nunca prometas nada si no lo vas a cumplir tú pagaras las consecuencias de tus actos dijo Ash un poco molesto por la actitud de su amiga.

Entonces ella escucho una voz desde muy de lo interior de ella que la dejo muy fría y en un profundo Shock.

—Serena ya no puedes separarlo, ellos ya fueron unidos por el destino y ellos estaban destinado a estar juntos a pesar de que tú y Ash se hayan reencontrado ya que el del destino, decidió volverlos a unir y está vez para siempre, y con eso mi Serena Ash nunca estuvo o ha estado enamorado de ti Serena.

—Él no está enamorado de ti él ama a alguien más no lo puedes ver.

—Bien entendí el mensaje Arceus yo dejare que la relación de Ash y Misty florezca.

—Me alegro mucho por ti tú tienes a alguien a quien pertenecer, y muy pronto sabrás quien será dijo Arceus.

— ¿oh quien me amará? Pregunto Serena un poco feliz, pero rápido se le pasará y de la nada cambio su autoestima, cuando ella supo que tenía una segunda oportunidad para amar en su vida.

Cuando toda la fiesta está terminando es el momento más oportuno y Ash va a buscar a Misty para decirle algo muy importante.

—Misty grita Ash a su mejor amiga, y esta la ve y la escucha y viene hacía en donde se encuentra su entrenador favorito.

— ¿Sí Ash? Pregunto Misty no muy segura de lo que a decir su amigo.

—Misty yo he querido decirte que yo estoy muy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te conocí pero en las discusiones no nos ayudaba, en mucho dijo el entrenador.

—A-A-Ash tartamudea un poco Misty pero luego se recupera después dela confesión hecha por Ash Yo también te amo y no sabes cuánto me alegra, por fin oírlo me gustaría ser tu novia nada más eso me haría más feliz y de verdad te amo pero…

—Ya entiendo dijo Ash lo que tú quieres es tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y lamento mucho, no llamarte o visitarte Misty de verdad lo siento dijo Ash a su casi novia.

—En serio Ash me darás tiempo pregunto Misty muy feliz y eso le animo a hacerle una sugerencia a Ash.

— ¿Sí en verdad me amas como tú me lo dices entonces tendrás que ir a cuidad celeste lo harás? Pregunto Misty.

—Lo hare dijo Ash sin importar que.

A la mañana siguiente, luego del desayuno.

—Bueno Ash empaca tus cosas es hora de irnos a cuidad celeste dijo Misty a su mejor amigo y casi novios

—Bueno señora Ketchum es hora de irnos, dijo Misty a su futura suegra nos veremos después gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti por venir a la fiesta por el campeonato de la cuidad de Kalos, y muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mi hijo dijo alegre Delia.

—Adiós mamá cuídate mucho te extrañare dijo Ash, dijo Ash un poco melancólico a su madre.

—Adiós hijo por cuanto tiempo estarás fuera de pueblo paleta, le pre1gunto su madre.

—Será por tiempo indefinido, mamá dijo Ash.

—Bueno cuídate hijo y se despidió de su hijo la Sra. Ketchum.

—Pidgeot yo te elijó, ¿por favor nos podrías llevar a Cuidad Celeste pregunto muy alegre su entrenado?

—Pid geot contesto muy alegre el pokèmon ave.

 _El transcurso de pueblo paleta acuidad celeste fue nada más de dos horas en vuelo con Pidgeot ya que el ave es muy veloz, cuando llegaron al gimnasio pokèmon, de cuidad celeste fueron recibidos por la hermanas sensacionales, y de inmediato fueron invadidos de preguntas de parte de las tres hermanas._

— ¿Cómo que hace Ash después de que mucho tiempo no viene a visitar a su mejor amiga? Pregunto Daisy.

— ¿Misty como que ya se te olvido el tiempo que no vino a visitarte? Secundo Lyli

— ¿Y cómo que si te vuelve a lastimar? Pregunto Violet

—Ustedes no se dan cuenta de nada y entonces, Misty se va a su cuarto llorando, dejando a las hermanas confundidas.

—Mi-Mi-Misty espérame, dijo Ash y entro a su cuarto y fue a consolarla sus hermanas, fueron un poco incomprensibles dijo Ash a Misty

—Hay que detener a Ash o le hará más daño a nuestra hermana dijo Lily a sus otras hermanas.

—No irán a hacer nada y es una orden dijo la mayor de todas.

—Dejen Que entre ellos mismos se arreglen sí dijo Daisy con una sonrisa, muy picara.

—Oh ya veo Esté Ash es mucho más maduro dijeron las otras dos hermanas sensacionales.

—Shhh cálmate Misty, ya deja de llorar te prometo que ya no te voy a abandonar solo lo hacían su trabajo por tu propio bien no quieren verte lastimadas no llores más sí.

—Ok está bien Ash pero no sé cómo, comportan así conmigo yo estaré aquí a tu lado siempre ok dijo Ash más contento ahora.

—De verdad no me mientes prometerás, estar siempre a mi lado le pregunto Misty a su futuro novio.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado Misty ahora y siempre, estaré junto a ti eso ni lo dudes otras ves Misty le dijo Ash a la pelirroja.

—Gracias Ash Por todo le dijo Misty.

—De nada Misty, de nada.

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto los personajes no me pertenecen es pertenecen, a Satoshi Tajiri ya Pokèmon, este fic lo hago solo para entretener al lector.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este primer capítulo, de mi ABCDARIO que lo he hecho con mucho amor, y empeño trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible este y otros fics que tengo pendiente ves amiga cumplí, mi promesa de hacer este fic espero que te guste montones y a los que esperan mis actualizaciones voy a trabajar duramente en estos días para subir nuevas actualizaciones, de mis fics, como siempre me pueden buscar en mis páginas en face twitter deviantArt y en otras se despide de todos, ustedes**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Reeditado el 28/09/2017**_


	2. Capítulo: 2 B- Batalla X Ash Ketchum

Capítulo: 2

B-Batalla Pokèmon

Por:

Josélito55

 **Edades De los Personajes:**

 **Ash: 25**

 **Misty: 24**

 **EriKa: 25**

 **Angie: 22**

 **En una hermosa mañana de un viernes, en la bella Cuidad Celeste vemos que una chica peliverde va saliendo del, centro pokèmon y se dirige, hacia al gimnasio de la Cuidad para enfrentarse, a alguno de los líderes del gimnasio ella estaba muy emocionada al saber que su amigo al que ella se enamoró hace más de 10 años cuando lo conoció por primera vez en el campamento de verano del Investigador Rowan, era uno de los líderes de ese prestigiado gimnasio, ella es una criadora pokèmon en entrenamiento pero para estar, al nivel como sus padres deberá de aprender lo básico de los pokèmon, es por eso que opto por ser entrenadora ya que esa es la mejor forma de aprender más de ellos, además estaba muy impresionada de cómo Ash, se llevaba muy bien con todos y a partir de eso se fue enamorando de ese entrenador, además que sus padres le decían que ya es hora de que busque a alguien para que le ayude cuando le tocara, que hacerse crianza de los pokèmon y es ahí en donde los padres de esta chica, les decía que tenía que conquistar a ese muchacho que conoció en el campamento, y se ponía roja de la vergüenza, por las ocurrencias que les sugerían sus padres, y por eso prefiere hacerlo a su modo para no pasar por esos momentos bochornosos.**

 **La enfermera Joy le había dicho que tuviera mucho cuidado con ellos ya que son muy fuertes y casi nadie ha, podido ganarles en un duelo pokèmon, desde que llego él chico al gimnasio han hecho la mejor combinación y ahora medalla cascada se ha ganado, un nuevo sobre nombre y este es la medalla imposible de ganar, y también le había dicho que ese chico venía de pueblo paleta, esto la emociono más ya que algo le decía que ese era su enamorado secreto.**

—Yayyyy no puedo esperar para volver a ver a Ash después de muchos años de no verlo que será de él, para así pedirle una cita para salir con él y si ya paso mucho tiempo desde nuestra último gran encuentro Awww que tiempos fueron aquellos, ya quiero volver a luchar con ese babotas, a pesar de que perdí con él y eso no me importó ya que me demostró que sabe mucho, y yo quiero aprender mucho de él. —

 ** _El problema de Angie es que no sabe sí se habrá enamorado de alguien más quién fuese ella y eso le hace tener muchos celos, pero a ella no se daría por vencida muy fácilmente e inclusive iría hasta las últimas consecuencias y si era posible lucharía a muerte súbita uno contra uno con tal de demostrarle a ese chico despistado lo mucho que ella le amaba y esperaba que se diera cuenta de eso y saber cuál sería su respuesta, definitiva._**

 ** _Después de pensar mucho rato en cómo sería, lucha contra el líder o la líder del lugar se impresiono al saber de qué ya había llegado a su destino y además de ver a una silueta al quién se parecía a su amor platónico y cuando se dio cuenta de que era él chico del que se había enamorado secretamente y al verlo ahí su corazón se le derritió y después su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse de manera muy rápido ya que vio a ese chico muy musculoso debido a su arduo entrenamiento debido a que entrenaba en la piscina, él estaba nadando que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una persona entró al gimnasio sin que se diera cuenta que estaba en la piscina casi a la par de él entonces los saludo._**

—Hola le saludo muy dulcemente la chica, que había entrado al gimnasio para retarlo y pedirle una cita, pero al verlo de esa manera su rostro se sonrojo de una manera muy impresionante cuando lo vio. —

—Hey hola tú te me haces muy familiar a una persona quién conocí cuando estaba en la región de Sinnoh comentó, el chico muy sorprendido por la grata sorpresa, de visitarlo a él. —

—Claro que te conozco babotas comento, de manera más tierna como le fue posible hacerlo mirándolo a eso ojos de color chocolates, que la hipnotizaba muy profundamente con solo verlos a los ojos. —

— ¿no puede ser eres tú verdad Angie? Pregunto el chico muy emocionado él chico a su amiga después de muchos años de no saber nada de ella, _Esto a Misty no le va a gustar para nada, cuando ella vea a Angie pensó para sí Ash._ _ **—**_

—Wow que bien que aún te acuerdes de mí, ya me tenías muy preocupada de que no te acordaras de mi comento, la chica, _y entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez hay una fuerte probalidad, de que pudiera tener una cita con él pero primero lo primero vamos a luchar para conseguir la medalla cascada para así poder ingresar a la liga añil, pensó para ella misma._ —

— ¿Así qué a que debo el honor de tú visita? Le pregunto el chico a la futura aspirante de la liga añil. —

—Ash Ketchum vengo a retarte para que tengamos un duelo pokèmon, para ganar la medalla cascada así poder entrar a la liga pokèmon de la liga añil dijo, muy confiada la chica. —

—Está bien acepto tú reto mi deber como líder es de aceptar todos los retos que los entrenadores nos hacen a nosotros los líderes de gimnasio. —

—No es por molestar o irrumpir en la privacidad de los líderes de gimnasio, no eran dos líderes que se encargan de darles todo el respeto posible a este gimnasio tan prestigiado.

—De hecho así lo es lo que sucede es que mí, compañera de Batalla es una chica pelirroja pero ahorita no está ella se encuentra haciendo unos trámites de mucha urgencia para este gimnasio, y yo me quedo a cargo del gimnasio y cuando ella viene yo me quedo a ayudarle con el gimnasio, de su familia. —

—Ok ya entendí la ausencia de tú compañera, dijo Angie dándole entender por qué eran dos líderes que se hacen cargo de un gimnasio cuando debería de ser una sola persona, esté gimnasio es muy especial ya que se tratan de pokèmon acuáticos y una sola persona no podría hacerse cargo en este tipo de gimnasio es mucho lo que hay que hacer, dijo la chica. —

—Así es por eso que mi mejor amiga me pidió que le ayudara a hacerme cargo de su gimnasio y yo no me le pude negar a ayudar, a esa amiga tan especial, para mi dijo el chico oriundo de pueblo paleta, _lo siento Angie ya yo sé cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, pero yo no puedo, tener alguna cita contigo lo que pasa es que yo amo a otra chica y yo prefiero decirte la verdad a que tú te aferres a una falsa realidad la verdad duele mucho a veces pero es mucho mejor que una mentira, pensó Ash para sí mismo. —_

—Bien tu tendrás tú ansiada encuentro pokèmon, dijo con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente, debido a los excesiva confianza que tenía esta chica en sí misma y eso no es bueno. —

—Alguien ha dicho que habrá una lucha pokèmon, dijo un chico quien venía entrando al gimnasio justo a tiempo para que él fuera el árbitro, de la batalla y estaba muy emocionado de poder ayudar en algo. —

—Justo A tiempo Tracey comento su amigo muy feliz de verlo una vez más a su viejo compañero de viajes. —

—Prepárate para morder el polvo Ketchum, para cuando yo te venza dijo, la peliverde muy emocionada. —

—Jaja eso ya lo vamos a ver dijo, el líder concentrándose de lleno en su batalla con su vieja amiga y rival desde hace mucho tiempo, en Sinnoh. —

Muy bien como ya saben las reglas, de las batallas pokèmon, dijo él referí del encuentro a los oponentes, más sin embargo, no está demás volverles a recordar los lineamientos de los duelos este, es un encuentro de dos contra dos y no tiene un límite de tiempo, el pokèmon, que este de pie y el otro ya no pueda continuar ese será el ganador del duelo, y también les recuerdo que solo él retador podrá hacer cambio de pokèmon en el encuentro, dijo el juez del encuentro Pokèmon.

—Voy a seguir como hasta ahora de que nadie, me ha podido ganar una sola medalla de este gimnasio, como fue así antes, de que los dos atendiéramos este gimnasio pokèmon y yo haré respetar este lugar como mi compañera y yo lo hemos hecho por mucho tiempo cualquier entrenador pokèmon que quiera ganar la medalla cascada le será muy imposible, de hacerlo, dijo Ashton a su contrincante. —

—Bien ya estamos listos para luchar, por la preciada insignia del gimnasio cuidad celeste, ¿están listo para luchar? Pregunto el árbitro del duelo, tanto a la retadora como a su contrincante, quién custodia la preciada medalla. —

—Sal de ahí Oshawott ocupo tu asistencia, y ahora prepárate para perder y morder el polvo, dijo la futura criadora pokèmon quién cuando su pokèmon se había materializado, y la chica peliverde le dio unas indicaciones, para poder derrotar a su contrincante. —

 _Ash estaba muy impresionado, pero rápida, recupera su compostura que la perdido debido al semejante ejemplar, que proviene de la región de Teselia, pensó para sí mismo cuando vio esa criatura bien entrenada, pensó Ash para sí mismo._

—Veo que quedaste muy impresionado con mi nuevo, pokèmon, hace unos pocos meses fui a la región Teselia, a competir en la liga pokèmon de la región y yo capturé a este lindo amiguito mío en el lago, antes de unos meses de que empezara, la liga y casi gano la liga ¿cómo te quedo el ojo amigo?

—Tal vez puede ser pero mira esto le dijo él azabache a su amiga, Vaporeon necesito tú asistencia, dijo el futuro líder de la elite 4 a su amiga proveniente de la región de Sinnoh. —

—Wow que bonito pokèmon dijo la chica muy emocionada, y ella entonces decidió hacerle el análisis a este hermoso pokèmon, celeste plateado, este es sin duda un excelente espécimen del Eeevee ya evolucionado. —

*******Análisis De Vaporeon*******

 ** _Vaporeon el pokèmon pez este es la evolución de un Eeevee con la piedra agua, este pokèmon es muy inteligente audaz y además, de poseer los más efectivos ataques cómo, la danza de la lluvia hiperrayo hidro pulso bolas de sombras y brisa helada, más dos ataques sorpresas._**

*******Fin Del Análisis De Vaporeon*******

—sin duda alguna que es un buen oshawott bien cuidado y entrenado, pero necesitas mucho tiempo para poder controlar sus técnicas de lucha a la perfección, y además tú y él sin duda llegaran muy lejos y tienen que luchar hombro a hombro y deberás de conocer cada uno de sus pro y contra en sus ataques además de que tú no eres la única quien tiene ese pokèmon dijo el pueblerino de pueblo paleta. —

—No me digas que tú también tienes ese mismo pokèmon que yo capturé en esa región, dijo su contrincantes muy sorprendida a su contrincante a vencer en el campo de batalla. —

 **Entonces cuando vio esa sonrisa que tenía su amor platónico ella fue capaz de comprender todo que sí él tenía ese mismo pokèmon, y quedo bastante sorprendida, pero lejos de intimidarse por lo que dijo Ash en ese mismo momento demostró esa cara de determinación que hizo cuando competía con él en el campamento al que los dos fueron ya hace mucho tiempo, y debido a la forma de ser de él ella se enamoró de él en Sinnoh.**

— ¿Listo para empezar la batalla? Pregunto el árbitro a los contrincantes. —

—Sí claro adelante empecemos a batallar, dijo el entrenador. —

—Te demostraré lo buena que me he convertido en los últimos años de ausencia. —

Oshawott usa aqua jet pack ordeno su entrenadora, entonces en ese mismo momento comienza a ejecutar el ataque, ordenado por su entrenadora envolviéndose en un manto de agua muy, poderoso y veloz capaz de derribar a Vaporeon si no hacía algún movimiento, pero el movimiento, pero en ese mismo momento se le ocurrió una idea al líder, y sin dudarlo la puso en práctica en ese mismo momento espero que su oponente estuviera bien cerca para ordenarle un ataque sorpresa a la nutria que venía cada vez más cerca y cuando estaba a punto de darle de lleno al pokèmon su contrincante le dio la orden de ataque y fue una total sorpresa para Angie que no supo que hacer.

—Vaporeon utiliza tus bolas de sombras, pero no ahora cuando yo te diga entendido le dijo su maestro, entonces esperaron a que el contrincante se acercara más para realizar el ataque y este tendría un efecto a quema ropa, y así logra conectar de lleno el ataque y así desviando el ataque y desvió su trayectoria original, que era darle de lleno a Vaporeon. —

 ** _Su oponente estaba en Shock debido a la estrategia que a último desvió ese ataque al último minuto debido, a lo cercano y fue tal el golpe que fue desviado y el pokèmon nutria fue a caer al campo de batalla y su entrenadora se preocupó por él_**

— ¿Oshawott te encuentras bien puedes continuar la batalla? Pregunto, un poco despedrada, su entrenadora un poco preocupada, no más su pokèmon le asiente haciéndole notar, que está disponible para luchar. —

 **Entonces tenía que hacer un ataque sorpresa para poder darle un golpe muy certero capaz de debilitarlo y entonces decidió correr ese riesgo y esperaba que no tuviera una habilidad, capaz de repeler su ataque para su mala suerte Vaporeon sabía un ataque patentado por Ash Ketchum y Angie se daría cuenta de su grave error, que cometió ella al ordenar ese ataque a su pokèmon.**

—Usa ventisca helada ordeno la chica peliverde a su pokèmon y en ese mismo instante pagaría caro su error. —

—Ya sabes que hacer ordeno su entrenador a su Vaporeon y su fiel amigo y compañero y ahora este pokèmon, se envuelve en un manto de agua con una tremenda velocidad y fue disparado hacía la ventisca helada y se convierte en un peligroso proyectil helado y Vaporeon logra hacer ese potente ataque, que lo dejo fuera de combate. —

—Nooo Oshawott dijo su entrenadora muy impactada por el gran daño que le provoco ese semejante daño a su querido pokèmon, más sin embargo ya estaba muy debilitado para seguir luchando pero su entrenadora está muy feliz por qué dio lo mejor de sí. —

—Oshawott ya no puede continuar lo que significa que Vaporeon y el líder de gimnasio ganan el primer round, dijo él árbitro del encuentro. —

—Que bien amigo ganamos nuestro primer round pero, no hay que confiarnos de nuestra oponente algo ha de tener ocultos. —

—Pero cómo me ha vencido así de rápido de un solo golpe pregunto la chica demasiado sorprendida por ese potente ataque. —

—Lo quieres saber te lo diré bien ese ataque se llama aqua jet ice pack dijo, el chico muy alegre este ataque yo lo perfeccione cuando una amiga mía lo creo en uno de sus pokèmon. —

—Ouch hizo en mueca de dolor al saber el nombre de ese poderoso ataque que le propinaron a su pokèmon pero ella está determinada a ganar esta ronda para obligar a una tercera ronda. —

—Sí tú crees que me voy a dar por vencida muy fácilmente te equivocas Ash Ketchum, dijo su oponente muy decidida a todo y mostrando esa chispa de coraje al chico que ama con todo su ser. —

—Nadie dijo que tú no me podrías ganar tendrás que demostrarme, de que estás hecha para obligarme a una segunda ronda, yo soy del tipo de personas que les gusta dar las cosas a si no más regaladas sí alguien ha de obtener ha de ser por la manera difícil pero es el camino correcto a seguir para así poder derrotarme de justa manera para así obtener la tan preciada medalla cascada y eso no va a ser tan fácil conmigo y además de ser poco ético en regalar cosas tan importantes como la insignias de este gimnasio pokèmon, dijo él. —

—Lo mismo digo dijo la niña que va a participar en la liga añil de Kanto ¿Té parece si terminamos esto de una buena vez? Le pregunto ella. —

—Por mí no veo ningún inconveniente, de continuar nuestra batalla dijo el defensor de la medalla cascada. —

—Estamos por iniciar la segunda ronda, les recuerdo que sí esta ronda la gana la aspirante a la medalla se deberá hacer una tercera ronda para desempatar el encuentro, pero si él de gimnasio gana el encuentro esto hasta aquí llega y tendrá que retar la próxima vez, están de acuerdo. —

—Sí estoy de acuerdo con eso y estoy de acuerdo con él árbitro será iniciar este ronda ahora por sí hay una segunda, no perder mucho tiempo.

—Yo también opino lo mismo no hay que desperdiciar mucho el tiempo es muy importante aprovechar cada segundo. —

—Muy bien entonces vamos a empezar de una vez con esto. —

—Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo maestro, comento el pokèmon a su entrenador y maestro. —

—Wow ¿Yo no sabía que tus pokèmon saben hablar? Pregunto muy sorprendida, la entrenadora. —

—Es una larga historia de contar le dijo a su amiga. —

—Bien vamos a lo que venimos, necesito tú asistencia al campo de batalla Snivy, dijo su entrenadora a su pokèmon. —

—Cómo siempre la retadora tiene, el primer movimiento le recordó el juez del encuentro ala contendiente. —

—Snivy utiliza tormenta de hojas, fue la orden que le dio su entrenadora a su pokèmon confiada de que el ataque, sería muy efectivo y así lo fue. —

—Oh no sí no hago algo Vaporeon y próximo, ataque podría dejarlo fuera de combate y tengo que idear un estrategia, y en ese mismo momento vio la forma de ganarle a Snivy

—Vaporeon entra en la piscina y espera a que te de la señal, para que ataques le dijo a su pokèmon. —

 _Será mejor tener cuidado apuesto de que, hará algo, algún truco a tener bajo la manga pensó Angie para sí misma._

—Vamos una vez más utiliza hojas mágicas, le vuelve a ordenar su entrenadora al pokèmon y le hace caso a su entrenadora y comienza a efectuar el ataque pero el ataque que tenía planeado hacer, no iba a salir a como lo tenía planeado que a continuación va a pasar. —

—Vaporeon utiliza armadura acida el pokèmon se desmaterializa, y se escurrió por el piso de la piscina hasta en donde se encontraba Snivy, y las siguientes órdenes fueron las siguientes entonces su pokèmon se volvió a materializar. —

—utiliza derribo en Snivy y lo manda a la piscina y la siguiente orden que le dio su entrenador y la siguiente sería que dejaría a Snivy fuera de combate. —Ahora utiliza agua tóxica contra tu oponente, y este ataque fue tan letal que dejo al pokèmon debilitado por la toxina. —

—Snivy no puede continuar, tanto Vaporeon y él líder de gimnasio ganan el segundo Round, comentó el encargado del encuentro viendo a los contrincantes. —

—Wow fueron derrotados fueron derrotados por uno solo pokèmon creo que iré a seguir entrenado un poco más para poder derrotarte, comento la chica. —

—Bueno en eso tienes toda la razón, eso es por qué yo entreno, muy fuerte todos los días además de nadar junto a ellos en la piscina y también es vital saber entender a los pokèmon, para saber sus ataques más efectivos hacia el pokèmon del oponente. —

—Sí eso lo sé le dijo, la chica un poco triste por haber perdido y entonces se percató del referí que se encontraba en el campo de batalla. —

—Oh mi nombre es Tracey y yo le vengo a ayudar a los líderes de gimnasio de este lugar comentó el árbitro. —

—Es un placer conocerte Tracey mi nombre es Angie y vengo desde la región de Sinnoh, dijo la muchacha. —

—El gusto es todo mío poder conocerte, comento el observador pokèmon a la chica que recién conoce. —

—Eso me recuerda que quería pedirte un favor espero que tú me lo puedas cumplir le dijo, Angie al chico de ojos marrones. —

 **Ash no se da cuenta que en ese mismo momento Misty ya estaba de regreso en el gimnasio rezando para que Ash no fuera con ella a su cita, Misty estaba un poco celosa de él aceptará ir con ella a la cita.**

— ¿Sí está a mi alcance con mucho gusto te haré ese favor? Pregunto el chico él ya sabía lo que le iba a decir pero él ya tenía su respuesta definitiva. —

—Sí lo que te quiero decir es que sí pudiéramos tener una cita contigo en algún restaurante claro sí tú aceptas. —

—Oh no esto a Misty no le va a gustar para nada, dijo Tracey para sí mismo. —

—Espero que me entiendas; yo no puedo aceptar esa cita contigo no es que no me gustas lo que pasa es que yo amo a otra chica y esa lamentablemente no eres tú mi amiga. —

—Gracias por ser muy sincero y honesto, conmigo y entiendo tú posición y la respeto pero, he de retar a tu compañera o a la líder de gimnasio. —

—Angie primero la salud de tus pokèmon están muy débiles debes de ir a atenderlos al centro pokèmon de la cuidad comento un poco enojado Ash. —

 _Y en ese mismo momento se escuchó una voz, muy familiar para nuestro querido líder de gimnasio al oír la voz de su mejor amiga y amor secreto y platónico, y él se sorprendió verla ahí tan rápido._

—Déjala Ash con mucho gusto voy a aceptar ese reto que tú tanto quieres tener comento la pelirroja. —

—Pero Misty por qué quieres tener ese duelo sí ya yo ha he derrote dijo, Ash un poco confundido a su chica de sus sueños. —

—No te preocupes Ash quiero darle una lección que nunca va a olvidar ella está muy confiada y eso no es bueno, dijo su futura novia. —

—Bien entonces como siempre confiare en ti así que no te preocupes ok te dejaré tener tú batalla tranquila Misty, le dijo su amor platónico. —

—Muy bien haremos está batalla bajo mis reglas dijo la pelirroja a la chica peliverde. —

—Bien ¿Cuáles son según tú tus reglas? Le pregunto la chica muy confiada de poderle ganarle a la chica. —

—Mis reglas son un solo pokèmon o muerte súbita a todo o nada, tendrías tú cita con Ash y la medalla cascada eso sí con la única condición es que la batalla sea para mañana para que tus pokèmon estén al máximo para nuestra pelea, le dijo la chica muy decidida. —

—Claro eso tenlo por seguro mañana te vendré a derrotarte dijo la chica muy confiada a su oponente. —

—Todo lo que ofrecí no sería para ti si tú no me ganas mañana le dijo a la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ash. —

—Está bien acepto correr este riesgo mañana será nuestra batalla, dijo la chica muy confiada y se fue al centro pokèmon a sanar a sus pokèmon, que están muy debilitados. —

—Te noto muy confiada y eso no es muy bueno que digamos y sí te confías demasiado te ira muy mal así que mejor te advierto que cambies esa actitud o sí te irá muy mal conmigo amiga le comento la pelirroja a la chica, pero ella no le quiso oír y eso dejo a nuestra líder de gimnasio muy irritada. —

 _A la mañana siguiente._

—Listo para el combate le dijo su colíder a la chica que tanto ama con todo su corazón a esa que lo desvela noche y día por lo bonita que se ha puesto con el pasar del tiempo. —

—Sí Ash después de este duelo tenemos que conversar cosas muy importantes para nuestro futuro y de otras que también son muy importantes para todos en general dijo la futura gran maestra pokèmon de agua. —

—Está bien lo que tú digas mi querida amiga después de este duelo prometo hablar contigo. —

 ** _Muy bien esta es una batalla pokèmon Uno contra uno todo o nada este encuentro no tiene un límite de tiempo el pokèmon que quede de pie gana y el que no se pueda levantar ese será el perdedor, dijo el árbitro del encuentro, a las contendientes._**

—Bien como yo soy la retadora, yo voy a iniciar con el duelo con Pidgeot dijo, la entrenadora de la región Sinnoh. —

—Bien esto será muy sencillo pensó para sí la pelirroja Gyarados necesito tu asistencia al campo de batalla. —

—Pidgeot acércate y utiliza picotazo le ordeno su entrenadora a su pokèmon y el acato la orden otorgada por su entrenadora y se fue a atacar a su contrincante. —

—Vamos Gyarados entra en la piscina y quédate ahí hasta que yo te de una orden para poder atacar a ese pokèmon, y así espero hasta que su entrenadora le diera una señal para que él pudiera dar el primer golpe. —

No te confíes mucho Pidgeot no sé qué va a hacer pero nada bueno ha de ser de seguro no es algo le advirtió a su pokèmon. —

—Ahora Gyarados hidrobomba a máxima potencia fue la orden que su entrenadora le ordeno a su pokèmon y él gustoso capto la orden y la puso en práctica. —

—Pidgeot utiliza huracán dio la orden de defensa de su pokèmon, para poder repeler el ataque del Gyarados de Misty. —

—Vamos amigo redobla esa hidrobomba a la máxima potencia esta es la orden de contra a taque y fue que le dio tan de lleno que, dejo al Pidgeot fuera del combate debido al fuerte impacto de la hidrobomba a pesar de que utilizo huracán, para repeler los ataques, del pokèmon serpiente. —

—Pidgeot no puede continuar esto se ha, terminado esto quiere decir que Misty la líder y su Gyarados han ganado este duelo uno contra uno, dijo él árbitro del encuentro a los presentes y aplaudieron a la líder del gimnasio. —

—Yo no tuve dudas que tú le ganarías a tu retadora, eres la mejor Mist le dijo el chico en forma de alago, a su chica de sus sueños. —

—Gracias por confiar en mi le dijo una dulce, pero a la vez fiera pelirroja fiera a la hora de luchar pone todo corazón además, de fiera de luchar con intensidad por lo que es realmente es suyo hasta el final, tampoco no da una batalla por perdida, sin primero haber luchado por lo suyo antes. —

—Pero cómo perdí muy fácilmente se dijo, muy sorprendida la chica a su oponente, aunque ahorita le iban a decir, una dura pero muy dolorosa revelación, que le dejará sin aliento. —

—Ya te dije, es el exceso de confianza que tú, tienes y eso te juega una mala pasada y hasta que tú no, aprendas a controlar, eso nada te irá bien le dijo la futura maestra pokèmon. —

—Por cierto tú nombre es Misty verdad pregunto la chica proveniente de la región de Sinnoh. —

—Sí claro mi nombre es Misty pero dime quién te dijo cómo me llamo dijo muy sorprendida la pelirroja. —

—No te preocupes Misty simplemente lo deduje dijo muy tranquilamente, Ya veo voy a tener que aprender a no ser, confiada esto tuve que prenderlo de la manera muy doloroso pero es verdad, y la verdad duele y mucho. —

—Sí eso es muy cierto, hay que controlar el ego luchar sin tanta sea la confianza que se le va creciendo y le es imposible de parar de crecer bien de seguro sabes que soy una líder de gimnasio muy restada junto a mí compañero, dijo ella. —

—Eso es verdad le aseguro la chica peliverde a la futura miembro de la elite 4 de la región de Kanto.

—Ya ves lo que te estamos tratando de decirte, es bueno ser confiado pero no tienes que ser muy sobre confiado y eso te, lo digo por experiencia propia dijo el futuro maestro pokèmon.

—En serio Ash dijo sorprendida, wow yo no sabía eso bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir dijo la chica triste al saber que su amor platónico no es de ella él ama a otra chica y no es ella definitivamente estaba muy triste. —

 _Por yo he de ser la chica la de la mala suerte por qué alguien a quién yo amo, ame a otra chica yo siento como si yo fuera la de la mala fortuna, pensó Angie para sí._

—Vamos Ash tenemos que hablar de cosas muy importantes dijo Misty a su amor secreto aquí le va revelar una que otra sorpresa al chico de sus sueños a su amigo quién es leal a ella. —

— ¿Muy bien de quiere que hablemos? Pregunto el azabache en un tono bastante asombrado por lo que su compañera le tiene que decirle a él. —

—Ven aquí yo escuche gritar a Misty a alguien en el cielo y luego, luego de que yo llamará al pokèmon veo que está muy sorprendido Ash al ver a ese ser que hace mucho tiempo conocimos, cuando estuvimos en la región de jotoh y el pregunto asombrado de su presencia aquí. —

—Hola Ash hoy estoy en este día aquí por qué me encontré a Misty cuando venía de vuelta la llame telepáticamente y le dije que yo quería estar contigo ya me cansé de vivir escondiéndome y además yo quería preguntarte ¿Sí tú quieres se mi entrenador para poder ayudarte a ganar cuando vayas a enfrentarte a tus contrincantes? Pregunto Mewtwo muy gentilmente a su futuro entrenador. —

—quieres que yo te entrene para yo tomar una mejor decisión quiero saber cómo te encontraste con Misty pregunto él chico. —

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _Misty le comento a Ash que se volvió a mirar con Mewtwo cuando la alcanzó en el lugar en donde hacen las medallas cascadas y le dijo que estaba buscando a Ash para pedirle un favor muy especial ya que solo a él se lo iba a pedir y a nadie más iba recurrir a pedirle ese mismo favor le dijo Mewtwo a Misty y ella le contó que se encontraba en el gimnasio de cuidad celeste y que si la esperaba ira directamente al gimnasio a llevarlo con Ash._**

 ** _Fin Del Flash Back._**

— ¿Entonces serás mi maestro? Pregunto Mewtwo al chico. —

—Sí lo seré tú serás un digno rival para mis oponentes dijo el chico proveniente de pueblo paleta. —

 _En ese momento llegaron las chicas de su largo viaje alrededor del mundo y saludaron a su hermanita y luego le dieron la mejor noticia de su vida._

—Hola a todos dijeron las tres flores acuáticas, dijeron a todos los presentes ¿qué tal has estado Misty en todo este tiempo? preguntaron sus hermanas sensacionales. —

—muy bien chicas gracias por preguntar les dijo su hermana menor, a sus hermanas mayores. —

—Bien Misty como nosotras ya estamos aquí tú ya eres libre de cualquier deber con el gimnasio dijo Daisy feliz por su hermanita. —

—Es en serio chicas pregunto Misty muy sorprendida por la noticia, que sus hermanas les dieron a ella. —

—Es en serio Hermanita dijeron su hermanas muy sinceramente a su pequeña flor acuática. —

—Voy a hacer mis maletas dijo Misty muy feliz. —

 _En ese momento se escucha una voz preguntando por é chico de color de pelo azabache una chica de quince de su misma edad._

— ¿Buenas se encuentra Ash Ketchum? pregunto una chica de unos 25 años de la misma edad de hermano. — **_lo que pasa es que él no la conoce por que su padre luego de que cumpliera dos años se separaron y por mutuo acuerdo cada uno se llevaron a un niño Delia a Ash y Dave a Erika._** —

—Sí yo soy Ash Ketchum ¿quién eres tú? pregunto el chico a la desconocida que estaba presente. —

—Soy Erika tú hermana le dijo la chica dejando a todos en Shock al saber que Ash tenía una hermana. —

—Wow Ash cómo nunca nos habías dicho que tenías una hermana le dijo Misty saliendo de su total asombro. —

—Yo tampoco sabía que tenía una hermana dijo el futuro líder del frente de batalla a Misty. —

—Bueno yo creo que es momento de contarles toda la verdad dijo la chica. —

 ** _Flash Back Meses atrás._**

 ** _Erika Ketchum dijo su padre tú ya tienes, que saber toda la verdad quiero que vayas a buscar a tú hermano y a tu madre, según se viven en pueblo paleta pero si no sabes llegar en donde, se encuentra ellos pregunta por el señor Oak yo quiero que conozcas a tú, familia que estés con tu hermano que vivas tus sueños, junto a él y tú madre, como la familia que debería de ser y no les guardes rencor por algunas, decisiones que uno toma a la ligera sin pensar primero en las consecuencias, de nuestros actos es tu deber el hallarlos pronto y así puedan todos juntos, recuperar el tiempo que han perdido al estar separados por mucho, tiempo ¿lo harás hija? Pregunto su padre a su retoño._**

 ** _—_** ** _Está bien padre cumpliré tú deseo le dijo a su padre y se fue en búsqueda en de su madre y hermano mayor, algunos minutos de diferencia. —_**

 ** _Fin Del Flash Back._**

—Wow quién diría que yo tengo a una pequeña hermanita dijo el chico con tez morena a la chica de tez blanca. —

—Bueno como ya nos conocemos, mi nombre es Misty yo soy la Ex líder del gimnasio y estábamos a punto de ir a pueblo paleta dejo ella. —

—Bueno y que estamos esperando dijo la chica, peli castaño tanto a su hermano y futura cuñada. —

—En seguida voy solo preparo mi maleta y nos vamos dijo Misty muy feliz. —

—Sabes que en pueblo paleta es nuestro hogar y ahí nos espera nuestra mamá claro que ella se va a llevar una buena sorpresa cuando ella te vea pronto. —

—Yay Que bien dijo Erika. —

—Muy bien listo para irnos comento la pelirroja a los dos hermanitos. —

—Sí que lo estamos dijeron ambos a la vez. —

—Gusto en concerté dijeron Tracey, Daisy, Lyli y Violet quienes no saludaron antes para darles momentos de privacidad entre hermanos, y ahora aprovechan para despedirse de ellos, y ellas a cuidar del gimnasio con sus nuevas habilidades que aprendieron en sus viaje por todo el mundo. —

—Gracias por todo contestaron los tres por igual. —

—Rumbo a pueblo paleta para poder así conocer mi madre dijo muy alegre la chica al saber que se encontrará con su madre. —

 _Y se fueron en rumbo hacía pueblo paleta._

**_Fin del capítulo: 2 Nos leemos en el tercer capítulo._**

 ** _Josélito~._**

 ** _Descargo: Tanto los personajes no me pertenecen, es pertenecen, a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokèmon, este fic lo hago solo, para entretener al lector._**

 ** _Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo, de mi ABCDARIO que lo he hecho con mucho amor, y empeño trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible este y otros fics que tengo pendiente ves amiga cumplí, mi promesa de hacer este fic espero que te guste montones y a los que esperan mis actualizaciones voy a trabajar duramente en estos días para subir nuevas actualizaciones, de mis fics, como siempre me pueden buscar en mis páginas en face twitter deviantArt y en otras se despide de todos, ustedes_**

 ** _Próxima actualización 09/07/2015._**

 ** _Josélito~._**


	3. Capítulo: 3 C- Cumpleaños Feliz

**Capitulo: 3 Cumpleaños feliz.**

 **Por:**

 **Joselito55**

 ** _Edades de los Personajes:_**

 ** _Misty: 25_**

 ** _Ash: 25_**

 ** _Erika: 24_**

 ** _Delia: 50_**

 _Nuestros amigos, van por el bosque de cuidad viridian y Erika notaba que algo, pasaba en_

 _Su hermano y su amiga, pero ella era muy feliz con su hermano se sintiera de esa, manera_

 _Tan especial con su mejor amiga de toda su infancia, la chica que conoció hace mucho_

 _Tiempo, cuando el inicio su viaje Pokemon por primera vez._

 _¿Hace cuánto se conocieron? pregunto la chica de ojos cafés a sus acompañantes que_

 _Estaban a la par de ella._

 _Pues veras eso, ya paso hace mucho tiempo, verdad Ash le dijo la pelirroja al amor de sus_

 _Sueños._

 _Así es Misty y a, pesar de que todo esto paso por, que le tome prestada la bicicleta dijo_

 _El chico un poco sonrojado por lo que el chico dijo que sentía algo muy especial por su_

 _Mejor amiga su confidente su consejera, siempre estaba ahí para él, y ella no se da_

 _Cuenta cuan agradecido estaba el de que ella estuviera ahí para él._

 _La manera en la que nos conocimos no fue la inusual, pero no me arrepiento de como_

 _Sucedió y eso lo atesoro desde mi fondo de mi corazón dijo la chica muy feliz._

 _Yo tampoco me arrepiento de la manera en cómo nos conocimos y le agradezco al_

 _Destino por permitir que nos, conociéramos a pesar en la forma dijo el chico de pelo_

 _Rebelde._

—Hermanito quiero saber cómo fue, como ustedes dos se conocieron dijo Erika, de manera

Muy picara. —

—Muy bien Erika sí es lo que tú quieres te contaré la historia de cómo yo conocí a Misty cuando inicie mi viaje pokèmon en Kanto hace ya, mucho tiempo.

—Adelante Ash, relata la historia en donde nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo contesto la pelirroja al chico de pueblo paleta.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _Bueno esto paso mucho tiempo, cuando salí por primera vez en mi viaje Pokemon y_**

 ** _Pikachu no me quería hacer caso y yo quería atrapar a un nuevo Pokemon y en eso se_**

 ** _Me ocurrió que tal vez si le tiraba una piedra tal vez podría capturarlo pero me di_**

 ** _Cuenta que era mi error y ni siquiera me di las consecuencias de mi error y entonces_**

 ** _Una bandada de sparrows venían detrás de nosotros y puse de frente para proteger a_**

 ** _Pikachu pero como eran de mesiado para poderlos enfrentar así lo que me se me_**

 ** _Ocurrió fue ir al río para tirarnos y salvarnos de esos Pokemon Salvajes, y lo siguiente_**

 ** _Que paso fue que Misty nos salvó pero al vernos ella pregunto te encuentras bien yo le_**

 ** _Dije que sí y de repente sentí un ardor en la mejilla, yo no te preguntaba a ti lo decía_**

 ** _Por tu pikachu dijo la chica un poco molesta por el descuido de su entrenador y al_**

 ** _Notar el estado de su pikachu le pregunto a la chica en donde había un centro Pokemon_**

 ** _Más cercano y ella le dijo que el más cercano que se encontraba era el de cuidad_**

 ** _Viridian entonces el chico tomo la bicicleta y le dijo te la devolveré algún día te lo_**

 ** _Prometo dijo el chico a la chica y entonces se montó en su bicicleta y se fue y cuando_**

 ** _Se la encontró pensó eres niño muerto cuando lo vio tan preocupado por su pikachu_**

 ** _Entonces se le paso su enojo y le dijo ahora te seguiré por la bicicleta que me debes tú._**

 ** _Mi nombre es Misty cuál es tu nombre le pregunto la chica y él le respondió mi_**

 ** _Nombre es Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta dijo el chico a su primer amiga que el_**

 ** _Conoció._**

 ** _Fin del Flash back._**

—Wow hermanito tú sí estás, enamorado de tu mejor, amiga y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo que ella siente por ti dijo a su hermano en un, susurro apenas para él chico pudiera escuchar lo que ella le decía a él. —

—Shhhh ya lo sé yo sé que Misty está enamorada de mí, y no hace mucho me di cuenta, pero yo no quiero presionarla para que tome una decisión, tan importante como está, comentó el chico pueblo muy oriundo de Pueblo Paleta. —

—Su hermana estaba en shock o boquiabierta al saber, los verdaderos sentimientos que su hermano siente por su amiga de su infancia él realmente, estaba totalmente enamorado de esa chica y ella su hermana estaba demasiada contenta, al saber que ex Líder de gimnasio tuviera a alguien a quién amar y esos sentimientos son, mutuos y eso nada y nadie los irá a cambiar ese es amor y del bueno. —

 _Había algo que inquietaba mucho al entrenador, y su hermana se dio cuenta de eso y entonces decidió investigar bien a fondo que es lo que inquietaba, no le gustaba verle de ese modo sentía que tenía que ayudarlo y por lo tanto decidió, indagar que ocurre con él._

— ¿Ash hermano dime que es lo que te está pasando? pregunto su, hermana bastante preocupado por él. —

—Lo que me pasa hermana es que su cumpleaños, se acerca es el lunes 20 de julio y yo le quería regalar algo muy especial y necesito de tú, ayuda anda sí ayúdame a prepararle una fiesta sorpresa, dijo un poco suplicando su hermano. —

—Sí por qué no hermanito lo que sea en el nombre del amor cuenta con migo para eso, declaró la hija menor de Sra. Ketchum.

—Creo que ya sé que regalo le voy a regalar a Misty para su, cumpleaños en los próximos días dijo el entrenador. —

—Cuenta dime que le vas a regalar no te, quedes ahí callado sin decir nada que me matas de la curiosidad de saber que es dijo la chica muy alegre. —

—Es un pokèmon tipo agua como a Misty le, gusta ese tipo de pokèmon entonces decidí regalarle un pokèmon de agua, comento muy feliz Ashton. —

—Yay que romántico de verdad que tú si la aprecias, de verdad y se nota a leguas que tú la conoces muy bien, hermano. —

—Pues no se diga más dijo muy emocionado él, entrenador de pueblo paleta a su pequeña hermana y ella está muy contenta de ver a su hermano así de feliz. —

— ¿Oye Ash se puede saber de qué tanto hablan de mi a mis espaldas? Pregunto la pelirroja un poco molesta con su mejor amigo. —

—Vamos Misty no seas aguafiestas yo sé, que tú estás muy enamorada de Ash no es así comento muy astutamente la castaña, provocando un leve sonrojo tanto a él como a ella y eso provoco una sonrisa Erika. —

—Él/Ella no es mi novia comentaron los dos muy sonrojados, haciendo más evidente lo imposible ni Ash y Misty podían ya escapar de su, destino y eso le basto para que Erika se echará muy fuertemente, en frente de los dos. —

—Ni sigan negándolo más chicos que entre, más lo niegan eso es señal de que ustedes dos se aman pero son muy tercos y niegan su amor tarde o temprano va a florecer, comento su hermana dejándolos a los entrenadores, bien sonrojados. —

 _Venían negando lo que uno por el otro que no se, dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a Pueblo Paleta después de que su hermana les dijera, que estaban enamorado, el uno del otro y entonces el entrenador se dio cuenta en donde estaban, llegando y les dijo a las chicas._

—Yay chicas ya hemos llegado a Pueblo Paleta dijo muy emocionado, el futuro maestro pokèmon. —

—Yay ya quiero volver a ver a la Sra. Ketchum después de mucho tiempo de no verla dijo, emocionada la pelirroja al grupo. —

—Que bien volveré a reencontrarme con mi mamá después de mucho tiempo de no verla dijo Erika emocionada con la idea de volver a ver a su madre.

 _Entonces los chicos se acercan a la puerta, y la tocan y ahí una voz muy familiar para el grupo les respondió muy cortésmente y amablemente posible, más sin embargo la Sra. Ketchum se va a abrir la puerta y ve a esa chica de color castañeo y sé quedo impactada al verla ahí presente._

—Hola hijo veo que al fin estás de vueltas ¿Quién es esta chica me es muy familiar? Pregunto Delia, y veo, que te trajiste a Misty comento muy alegre de ver a la pelirroja de vuelta en su casa. —

— ¿Hola mamá de verdad no te acuerdas? Pregunto Erika casi al borde de las lágrimas al ver que su propia madre no la reconocía, y esto ponía muy triste a Ash. —

—Madre de verdad no te acuerdas ¿Quién es ella? Pregunto su hijo muy incrédulo. —

—No puede ser verdad eres tú mi hija a quién había perdido, hace mucho tiempo dijo Delia muy emocionada porque al fin pudo encontrar a su primogénita que creyó que no la volvería a ver nunca más ella estaba muy feliz. —

—Sí mamá soy yo tú hija Erika después, de muchos años de no vernos y yo nunca perdí la fe de que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar y me, estabas preocupando pensabas que te habías olvidado de mi comento su hija muy triste. —

—No mi niña yo nunca haría eso contigo yo siempre, sabía que pronto yo te volvería a encontrar solo era de tener fe para así encontrarte sana, y salva comento su madre muy feliz de ver a su hija una vez más.

—Yo te creo mamá solo necesitaba confirmar sí tú me querías volver a ver una vez más dijo su hija un poco triste pero alegre a la vez. —

—Hola Misty tenía tanto tiempo de no verte por, aquí dijo Delia un tanto preocupada por la ausencia de la pelirroja.

—Hola Delia es un placer volverla a ver después, de mucho tiempo de no vernos comento la chica al volver a ver a esa figura maternal que no, ve desde hace tiempo ah, no se preocupe Delia estaba muy ocupada en mi gimnasio y por, eso no daba tiempo para visitarla, comento Misty. —

—Entiendo Misty tienes toda la razón de seguro tenías muchos papeles que firmar y todo eso, y ahora lo que quiero saber es como encontraron a mi hija, dijo Delia a los presentes. —

—Es una larga historia comentaron, los tres al mismo tiempo los tres. —

—Me gusta escuchar largas historias dijo Delia al Grupo presente. —

—Esto fue lo que sucedió mamá cuando encontramos a Misty en cuidad celeste, comento su hijo. —

 ** _Flash Back Meses atrás._**

 ** _Erika Ketchum dijo su padre tú ya tienes, que saber toda la verdad quiero que vayas a buscar a tú hermano y a tu madre, según se viven en pueblo paleta pero si no sabes llegar en donde, se encuentra ellos pregunta por el señor Oak yo quiero que conozcas a tú, familia que estés con tu hermano que vivas tus sueños, junto a él y tú madre, como la familia que debería de ser y no les guardes rencor por algunas, decisiones que uno toma a la ligera sin pensar primero en las consecuencias, de nuestros actos es tu deber el hallarlos pronto y así puedan todos juntos, recuperar el tiempo que han perdido al estar separados por mucho, tiempo ¿lo harás hija? Pregunto su padre a su retoño._**

 ** _Está bien padre cumpliré tú deseo le dijo a su padre y se fue en búsqueda en de su madre y hermano mayor, algunos minutos de diferencia._**

 ** _Fin Del Flash Back de Meses atrás._**

—Ya veo con que fue tú padre quién te mando a buscarte no sabe cuánto lo aprecio y por eso lo perdono que descanse en paz Dave no te preocupe que yo ya te perdone de todo corazón, dijo delia. —

—Gracias mamá por permitirme volver a conocerte una vez más dijo su hija. —

—De nada placer es todo mío dijo muy feliz su madre. —

—Mamá yo, Misty y mi hermana iniciaremos nuestro viaje pokèmon juntos claro sí tú quieres venir con nosotros dijo su hermano mayor. —

—Yay es enserio chicos pregunto su hermana muy emocionada al saber que la estaban invitando a su viaje que muy pronto iniciaría. —

— ¿Para cuándo piensan partir? Pregunto su madre, un poco triste porque piensa que mañana se van a ir pero lo que verdaderamente no sabía, es que su hijo no partería mañana mismo pasaría más tiempo en su pueblo natal. —

—Mamá no te preocupes, pensábamos partir en unos cuatros meses, para pasar más tiempo, en familia dijo su hijo muy feliz y sin dudas su madre estaba muy feliz con la noticia. —

—Lo dicen en serio chicos comento muy incrédula Delia a su hijo y Misty ve que la sonrisa de Ash es muy sincera y no había una pizca de mentira. —

—Sí claro que si quienes somos nosotros para impedir que ustedes se conozcan más si apenas se vienen reencontrando dijo la pelirroja muy alegre al confirmar la noticia que primero le dios su hijo a su madre. —

—Sí ya veo mi muchacho ya ha madurado mucho, en todo este tiempo y yo estoy muy orgulloso de él y sé que algún día será un buen padre. —

—Sí mamá Ashton sí que ha madurado mucho más de lo que, tú te imaginas dijo Erika a su madre. —

—Sí tienes toda la razón amor le dijo su madre muy feliz a su hija. —

—Oye mamá yo y Ash estábamos planeando una fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Misty que es en unos días te apuntas dijo su hija a su madre. —

—Por supuesto que si me apunto hay que celebrarle el cumpleaños a lo grande a Misty pero tenemos que hacerla sorpresa como ella se la merece y sin ella se dé cuenta y tú Ash nos ayudaras con eso comento su madre muy feliz. —

—Eso es cierto más tarde necesito hablar contigo hermano para coordinar con lo dela fiesta sorpresa de Misty comentó Erika super emocionada. —

—Muy bien estaré al pendiente cuando tú necesitas hablar conmigo solo necesito alguna señal le dijo Ash a su hermana. —

—Ok Ash esta sera la señal un guiño le comento su hermana a su hermano. —

 _Más Tarde._

 _Misty y Ash estaban viendo la televisión cuando Erika le hablo y le guiño el ojo entonces él se percató, y entonces le dijo a Misty y entonces Misty le dijo, que no se demorara mucho ya que no quiere estar sola por tanto tiempo, y él le hizo prometer que volvería muy pronto._

—Hey hermanito serías capaz de entretener el día de su cumpleaños a Misty para así poder organizarle su fiesta sorpresa dijo muy feliz a su hermanito. —

—Sí claro Porque no cuenten conmigo para, eso yo ya tengo planeado darle su regalo muy especial, dijo el futuro maestro pokèmon de Kanto. —

—No me digas que tú le vas a regalar un pokèmon, tipo agua a tu mejor amiga dijo la chica en puro Shock. —

—Es Muy cierto hermanita para que mentirte, más ha llegado el momento de decirle todo lo que siento por ella y declararle todo este amor que le tengo a ella. —

—wow sí que vas muy en serio hermanito dijo, muy sorprendida su hermana, ella vio la madurez con que Ash hacia las cosas y entonces, le felicito mucho sin duda alguna ella está muy orgullosa de él y se quitó el sombrero ante él. —

—Gracias hermanita a Misty yo siempre yo la, he amado en serio y yo nunca llegaría a jugar con sus sentimientos, el amor que siento por, ella es muy puro y del bueno yo soy capaz de sacrificar mi vida para salvar la de ella de, cualquier peligro. —

—Wow cada vez me sorprendes esta actitud, sobre ella y el querer formalizar su relación yo creo que ella es tú inspiración, comento Erika a su hermano. —

—De hecho Misty es mi musa mi inspiración gracias, a Dios y a Arceus que me la pusieron en mi camino a pesar de que no empezamos bien del todo, bien pero todo salió bien al final. —

—Ya veo hermanito yo de verdad te felicito, eres un gran hermano un ejemplo a seguir y de verdad te deseo muchos éxitos hermano, dijo Erika. —

— ¿Erika te noto muy pensativa eh? Le pregunto, su hermano con una sonrisa muy audaz. —

 _Erika estaba bien muda apenas tiene dos días de, conocerse y su hermano sabía algo que le estaba incomodando._

—sí hermano hay algo que a mí me incomoda y es, cuando voy a conocer a mi media naranja pero sé que es muy pronto y esperaré el tiempo, necesario para amar y ser amada. —

 _Ahora era el turno del futuro campeón de Kanto para, sorprenderse su hermana tiene un grado de madurez impresionante él siempre lo supo desde, la primera vez que la vio y entonces su deber como hermano mayor es ayudarla en lo que pudiera._

—Bien he de admitir de que me sorprende un poco, pero quiero que tú sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para lo que sea sin importar el por qué, comentó Ash. —

—Muchas gracias Ash por todo ese apoyo incondicional, que tú y mi madre me dan y gracias por permitirme reencontrarme con, mi madre y reencontrarte. —

—No es nada Erika solo espero que algún día tú, seas feliz con la persona que tú elija como tú compañero para toda tu vida y que sepa amarte y respetarte, cómo se debe de hacer comento él chico. —

—Eres un muy buen hermano mayor lo sabías y yo me encuentro muy feliz de conocerte y no me arrepiento de haberlos buscado hace once años y me gusta que Misty sea tú novia y no que sea otra chica como serena, le dijo su hermana. —

—No hay de que hermanita te recuerdo que tanto mi mamá y yo ye vamos a apoyar en todo lo que tu decidas, y recuerda que siempre vas a tener buenos consejos de los dos dijo su hermano muy animado a su hermana. —

 _Entonces con este último comentario dieron por terminada, la conversación entre hermanos cada quién se fue a hacer lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente._

— ¿Oye Ash que tanto conversabas tú con tu hermana? Pregunto la chica proveniente de Cuidad Celeste. —

—no es nada importante créeme, solo me estaba cosas nuestras y de mamá y mías dijo Ash muy sonriente pero ella, muy astutamente supo que le estaban ocultando algo. —

—Estás muy seguro de lo que tú me estás diciendo, Señor maestro pokèmon comento con una sonrisa muy astuta. —

—Bien, Bien te lo diré ok, lo que pasa es que mi hermana me pregunto ¿Cuándo ella se iba a enamorar? que sí iba encontrar a su alma gemela, a lo que yo le respondí es que tuviera mucha paciencia que el amor verdadero vendrá sola a ti, y tú no debes de ir de tras de él, y me comprendió lo que le dije comento el futuro cerebro de frontera de Kanto. —

—Ash susurro para ella apenas era audible pero, el entrenador no, lo pudo oír, mientras que la chica cada vez más se estaba enamorando de él, cada vez más, estaba perdidamente enamorada de este chico la volvía loca. —

—Tierra llamando a Misty me escuchas, comento un poco preocupado su amigo al ver que su mejor amiga, no estaba fuera de este mundo, y se preocupó más al no, tener respuesta por parte de ella, entonces no tuvo otra alternativa que chasquear sus dedos

— ¿Por Qué parecías que estas en otro planeta? Pregunto su mejor a migo a la chica que lo vuelve totalmente loco de amor. —

—Wow Ash veo que cada vez más vas madurando, muy rápido y eso me da gusto saberlo y yo solo pensaba que te gustaban solo las batallas Pokèmon, dijo la Chica. —

—Gracias Misty significan mucho para mí, dijo el entrenador mirando fijo a su amor platónico y él pensó que muy pronto le revelará sus sentimientos a ella, y es eso lo que verdaderamente le importa a él y lucharían en contra de esas personas, que trataran de separarlos. —

 _Misty estaba más que sorprendida y estaba muda, su mejor amigo le había revelado un dato muy importante tal parece que él está enamorado de, una chica pero no sabe quién es ella, pero tenía un presentimiento que esa chica era ella misma, ella esperaría muy pacientemente que él chico le dijera que a ella es la única a quien ama él._

 _A la semana Siguiente:_

—Feliz cumpleaños Misty dijo, el chico muy emocionado, él quería darle un regalo muy especial a la cumpleañera, y él miró a su familia y comprendió las señales que les hicieron para que él se llevase a Misty lo más lejos que podía y eso hizo, pero Misty lo captó y le pregunto algo preocupada. —

— ¿Qué sucede Ash para dónde vamos? Pregunto un poco asustada la sirena, por la actitud de su amigo. —

—No es nada malo confías en mi verdad, sabes que yo no te haría nada de lo tu no quieras, además yo quería preguntarte si podía llevarte a un lugar muy especial dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. —

—Por supuesto que sí Ash gracias por la invitación, agradeció la dulce pelirroja y entonces decidió liberar a todos sus compañeros Pokèmon. —

—Chicos salgan ustedes también, dijo Ash liberando a todos sus Pokèmon y entonces sale de ahí Mewtwo, y le pregunta a su entrenador que a donde se dirigían. —

— ¿Ash para a donde nos estamos dirigiendo en, este mismo momento? Pregunto el Pokèmon genético a su entrenador.

—nos dirigimos a un lugar muy especial en donde, nuestra aventura pokèmon inició donde conocí a Misty ya hace mucho tiempo comento su entrenador. —

—Ya veo le contestó Mewtwo, a su entrenador. —

 _Luego de unas dos horas de caminata por fin los, entrenadores y los pokèmon han llegado a su destino final vieron un lago muy, familiar para ambos chicos y en eso a los dos chicos recordaron los grandes momentos juntos que vivieron hace mucho tiempo, y Misty al reconocerlo quedo muy asombrada que Ash la trajiera a hermoso sitio al que ya no viene desde hace tiempo._

—Bueno Misty ya hemos llegado reconoces este lugar, se te hace muy familiar este, sitio pregunto el chico muy emocionado con la, posible respuesta de su querida pelirroja. —

— ¿Qué Sí me gusta? No, me encantó fue en este lugar en donde té conocí ya hace bastante años oh eres muy tierno lo sabias esto no debiste de hacerlo eres muy detallista, comento su amiga.

—Me da mucho gusto de que te alegres por la, sorpresa pero esta no es la única, le comento muy emocionado el chico. —

—Así tienes más pregunto, retándolo la chica al chico que ama con todo su corazón. —

—Síp a un me hace falta una sorpresa más, comento el entrenador. —

 _Misty vio todo esos gestos de amor que él le tenía hacia ella, y ella entonces se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos le eran totalmente correspondidos, la ex líder no esperaba semejante gesto de amor, de ese chico que le hacía sentir esas cosas que se llamaban amor._

—Bien Misty cómo es tú cumpleaños dijo él chico bastante emocionado, quiero ser el primero en darte tú obsequio de cumpleaños ahora mismo Misty. —

—Gracias Ash pero no debiste molestarte por hacerme un regalo tú compañía es lo único que me importa, replico la pelirroja. —

—Yo Quiero hacerlo Misty tú te lo mereces aparte de que eres mi mejor amiga eres muy especial para mí y yo te aprecio de verdad, y es por eso que yo quiero que tú aceptes este presente, comento su amigo. —

—Está bien Ash aceptaré tú regalo dijo, la chica muy emocionada por las que dijo Ash a su mejor amiga casi llora de la emoción. —

—Gracias Mist te estoy muy seguro de que te va a gustar dijo, su mejor amigo, muy alegre y dijo, ¿Qué esperas no quieres saber que Pokèmon es? Pregunto él joven un poco desesperado por ver la cara de asombro de su amiga. —

—Bien Pokébola yo te elijo dijo, lanzando al aire el objeto, esférico para revelar que pokèmon le regalo su amigo y cuando lo vio se asombró mucho, y vio que su nuevo pokèmon es muy parecido a la forma final de su pokèmon. —

—Yo sabía que te iba a encantar mucho a este pokèmon, y es acuático y su nombre es Froakie, dijo el chico pelos rebeldes es de origen de Kalos esta es la cría de mi pokèmon. —

—Awww que ternurita de pokèmon Ash me gustó mucho tú regalo, y de verdad lo cuidare mucho y será bien entrenado para ser un luchador, dijo mu animadamente la pelirroja. —

—Yo sé que vas a cuidar muy bien de él este amiguito estará en buenas manos, Misty así que todo te va a salir de mil maravillas, por qué eres una excelente entrenadora, contesto su amigo de su infancia. —

—Gracias por confiar en mi mí querido amigo y, gracias por ser mi confidente, mi consejero mi amigo más fiel no sabes de verdad lo que, tú significa para mí en mi vida, replico la pelirroja. —

—Gracias a ti por acompañarme en mi primer, viaje por ser mi mentora, ya que gracias a ti he logrado ser lo que soy hoy yo, y eso, te lo debo mucho a ti. —

—Esas fueron hermosas palabras nunca nadie, me había dicho esas palabras tan lindas de verdad te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón, comento la futura maestra acuática. —

—Misty yo estado ocultándote un secreto desde hace mucho tiempo pero yo ya no puedo callarlo más Misty Yo te…

 _Este es el momento en que Misty estaba soñando, y entonces, escucho esa voz tan familiar para ella pero para, él no la conocía y en ese mismo, momento suelta nuestra adorable pelirroja su Gyarados interno tiene una furia descontrolada y, va a descargarla en el chico que se atrevió a interrumpir la declaración de Ash, y él pobre chico conocerá la furia del mazo de Misty._

—Uff… Misty… hasta que al fin… te encuentro… dijo Giorgio jadeando del cansancio, por tanto correr él era uno de esos enamorados de Cuidad Celeste y a Ash este chico no le gusto para nada su intromisión. —

— ¿Giorgio se puede saber qué es lo que, haces tú aquí? Pregunto una furibunda Misty, al ver a ese chico que tuvo el valor de arruinar la declaración de amor de Ash para ella. —

— ¿Cómo que yo estoy haciendo en este lugar? Reformulo muy irónicamente la pregunta que le hizo Misty muy furioso, te lo diré te estaba buscando cómo loco hace unas horas y te encuentro con este tipo él que está a la par tuya respondió el chico bastante enojado. —

—Tú no tienes derecho de tratar así a Ash Ketchum y óyeme una cosa, más tenme mucho más respeto tú no puedes obligar a nadie a hacer lo que tú quieres hacer, comento muy enojada la pelirroja. —

—Hum con que ya veo que te protegen, niñito aquí y ahora tengamos una batalla pokèmon uno contra uno, comento Giorgio muy confiado. —

—Ash él es Giorgio este era uno de los que me retaba, a que sí él ganaba, tendría que ir a una cita dijo un poco más calmada la pelirroja. —

—Así que tú eres uno de esos admiradores que, piden retarla para salir con ella solo para llegar más cerca a las hermanas sensacionales, comento él entrenador, muy enojado. —

—Calma Ash no vale la pena, mira Giorgio yo lo siento pero yo no te amo, por qué yo amo a otra persona, dijo la Sirenita guiñándole un ojo a Ash y él captó la indirecta. —

—Yo no voy a ir sin tener mi cita contigo Misty dijo, muy serio Giorgio, pero él no midió sus palabras y ahora él se enfrentará, a las consecuencias de sus actos, los cuales se iba a arrepentir más tarde. —

 _De la nada Misty caso su fiel mazo ya Giorgio le, quito la paciencia a Misty y entonces alzó su mazo de confianza y le dio un buen golpe a este, chico que se atrevió a arruinar, lo que podría ser la perfecta declaración de amor de Ash y nombrado, fue privado de sus pensamientos y rápidamente entra en los sueños de Morfeo y solo, alcanza decir algo apenas audible._

—Alguien anoto la matricula del camión que me atropello, comento Giorgio para luego quedar inconsciente, en el lugar, unos momentos después comienza a salir de su transe. —

—Bien Giorgio eso te pasa, por querer hacer las cosas sin el consentimiento de los demás comento Misty un poco enojada.

—Bien hecho Misty se lo tiene bien merecido, tú no puedes obligar a nadie a hacer algo si ellos no quieren hacerlo, dijo el moreno más calmado. —

—Bien Mist ya es hora de irnos nos atrasamos, mucho con este chico insensible de Giorgio y sus sentimientos que dice tener por ti pero él se nota que no te respeta en lo más mínimo, dijo el chico a su amiga. —

—Sí tienes toda la razón mejor nos vamos ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y si seguimos perdiendo más tiempo se van a preocupar más.

 _Después de unas dos horas de camino desde el río hasta la casa de Ash y cuando Misty vio que las luces estaban apagadas, después de tocar la puerta y entrar prendieron la luz y gritaron algo._

—Feliz cumpleaños Misty gritaron todos incluyendo sus hermanas que estaban presente sus hermanas, que estaban presente en las fiestas

—Entonces te tú fiesta sorpresa verdad eh Misty dijo, Ash a su mejor amiga muy sonriente. —

—Te mereces esto y más querida, ¿y ahora por que se dilataron bastante? pregunto Delia a los chicos.

—Es una larga historia pero no vale la pena, solo diré que fue alguien que interrumpió, la declaración de amor de Ash, dijo Misty un poco triste.

— ¿Cómo que hermanita la declaración de Ash? preguntaron sus hermanas un poco dudosas, de lo que decía Misty. —

—Cómo que hermanita no pensaste que nosotras vendríamos, a tu fiesta de tus 25 años, dijeron las tres hermanas sensacionales. —

—Así es hermanas comento, un poco triste su hermana menor.

—Nada de malos recuerdos estamos en una fiesta y aquí reina la alegría dijo la señora Ketchum a los presentes. —

—Tiene toda la razón Delia, comentaron los demás para continuar en la fiesta

 _Pero solo Ash tenía un pensamiento muy positivo de todo esto que su Misty lo ama a él y pronto le diría cuanto le ama a ella._

—Muy bien hora de partir el pastel de la cumpleañera, dijeron todos al unisonó.

—Sí vamos a cantar feliz cumpleaños y partir el pastel dijeron las hermanas de Misty, y entonces le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Misty y ella pidió un deseo, después de apagar las velas de pastel favorito fresas con glaseado de vainilla. —

—Muy bien hora de abrir los regalos dijeron las hermanas de Misty. — fueron abriendo los regalos de Misty y a ella les gustaba mucho lo que les habían regalado a ella. —

—Toma Misty este es de parte nuestra dijeron May y Max ellos le regalaron a Misty un poketech nuevo con la más reciente para un viaje pokèmon. —

—Toma Misty este era de Ash y le entregó un collar con la gota de la medalla cascada y Misty se emocionó. —Gracias Ash pero esto te costó una fortuna dijo Misty.

—No te preocupes Misty lo hago con mucho cariño para ti comento Ash un poco sonrojado. —

—Gracias por el regalo me gustó mucho, agradeció Misty a Delia y a Erika. —

—No es nada comentaron tanto Delia y Erika un poco apenadas, por elogio a Misty.

 _Los demás chicos les regalaron cosas, muy útiles a la pelirroja que, le serán de mucha ayuda, como por ejemplo una Pokedex nueva, Pokébolas de Kurt y otras cosas muy útiles en su próximo viaje junto a Ash._

 _Fin de capítulo 3._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente._

 _Josélito~._

 _ **Dedicatoria a : SirenaMisty espero que sea de, tu total agrado Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado amiga, tenía planeado subirlo el día, de tu cumpleaños, pero me fue imposible, más vale tarde que nunca SirenaMisty.**_

 ** _Dato Importante: Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Misty así celebren a lo grande el cumpleaños de la pelirroja._**

 **** ** _Descargo:_** **** ** _Tanto los personajes no me pertenecen, es pertenecen, a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokèmon, este fic lo hago solo, para entretener al lector._**

 **Notas de autor:** ** _Espero que les guste el tercer capítulo, de mi ABCDARIO que lo he hecho con mucho amor, y empeño trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible este y otros fics que tengo pendiente ves amiga cumplí, mi promesa de hacer este fic espero que te guste montones y a los que esperan mis actualizaciones voy a trabajar duramente en estos días para subir nuevas actualizaciones, de mis fics, como siempre me pueden buscar en mis páginas en face twitter deviantArt y en otras se despide de todos, ustedes_**

 ** _Próxima actualización 22/08/2015._**

 ** _Josélito~._**


	4. Capítulo: 4 D-Decisiones

**_Capítulo: 04_**

 ** _Decisiones_**

 ** _Por:_**

 ** _Josélito55_**

 ** _Dedicatoria de Este fic:_**

 ** _Bien Pikarito, este es mi regalo para ti un poco atrasado pero, la intensión es la que cuenta, de verdad espero que te guste este capítulo dedicado a ti, y disculpa por el atraso pero tenía que hacer unas cosas, antes de poder publicar este nuevo episodio de este maravilloso fic._**

 ** _Feliz Cumpleaños Pikarito, te lo desea:_**

 ** _Josélito55~._**

 ** _Recuerden:_** **Negrita y Cursiva es para el Narrador, Negrita es para Flash Back y escenas cómicas al final del episodio, Normal con cursiva es para diálogos y pensamientos de los personajes.**

 ** _Después de que terminará la fiesta, de cumpleaños sorpresa de ex líder de gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste y quien ahora se encuentra todos sus amigos se sentía bastante felices que nuestra pelirroja favorita está, felices por qué ella les comunicó que ha decidido volver a viajar con Ash ¿Cuál es la razón principal de que ella decidiera volver a viajar con él?_**

 ** _No se sabe con mucha Exactitud solo, ella sabía el motivo de querer volver a viajar con Ash una vez más, pero sus amigo podrán tener una remota teoría del el porqué de su viaje con él futuro maestro Pokémon, ella es una maravillosa entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos y una, fuerte ex líder de gimnasio y no era la excepción cualquier chico se puede enamorar, de ella, y vemos ahí entre la multitud vemos a joven investigador y es el ex rival, de Ash Ketchum y por supuesto él sentía algo por hermana sensacional, menor nombrada muy recientemente por sus hermanas de Cuidad Celeste, y entonces en ese momento Gary Oak decidió tratar de conquistarla y Ash lo estaba viendo muy sospechoso, con Misty y esto a nuestro entrenador favorito no le gusto para nada lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos._**

 ** _Más sin embargo él no podía hacer una escenas de celos abiertamente, y entonces decidió en confiar en su mejor amiga y amor secreto, entonces el chico tomo la decisión de tratar de conquistar a la chica que tanto amaba él con todo su corazón, pero lo que no sabía es que su corazón ya tiene un dueño._**

—Misty puedes venir un momento, por favor necesito platicar contigo a solas dijo el investigador Pokémon muy esperanzado de poder conquistar a la chica de sus sueños, él le iba a proponer que fueran novios. —

—Sí claro ya voy le dijo, la chica y cuando llego ella pregunto ¿Qué se te ofrecía Gary, de que quieres hablar conmigo? Pregunto la chica, un poco extrañada por la petición que él le hizo. —

—Misty Eh Yo – a mira, el chico no se le podía entender muy bien de lo que estaba tratando de hablar, muchacho le quería decir a ella debido a que, estaba muy nervioso de lo que quería hacerle sentir sus sentimientos por ella. —

—Gary por favor habla bien no tartamudez, que no te entiendo bien, lo que tú estás tratando de hablar, no se dejes que el nerviosismo te gane y se más directo y dime lo que tú quieres decirme dijo un poco más, calmado para así poderte entender bien pero Misty ya tenía sus sospechas de lo que él chico quería hablarle y ella le rompería su corazón pero le diría que no le correspondía sus sentimientos. —

—Yo Misty yo me preguntaba sí tú, querías ser mi novia, dijo el investigador, con una mirada muy esperanzadora, pero muy lamentablemente la chica estaba enamorada de alguien más y ella le diría la verdad por más dolorosa que fuera. —

—Gary yo lo lamento mucho pero mi corazón, ya tiene un dueño y yo ahora sé que el ama no lo voy a perder no ahora que me lo ha, demostrado no con palabras si no con hechos y no solo una vez lo ha hecho varias veces, y es por eso que yo le voy a fallarle a él no ahora, y por eso yo lo siento mucho, pero yo no te puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos los siento mucho, dijo la pelirroja muy triste. —

—comprendo, espero de todo corazón que seas muy feliz a los dos se los deseo de todo corazón dijo el investigador un poco herido por la noticia que le recibió al saber al no ser correspondido como es debido, como dicen un dicho que **_si lo amas déjalo ir_** y para no sufrir él se irá a continuar con sus investigaciones. —

—Lo siento mucho pero yo no podía darte, falsas ilusiones prefiero decirte la dura verdad antes de vivir lo imposible, dijo con lastima la sirena al chico oriundo de pueblo paleta. —

—Solo te preguntaré una cosa más y me iré para no, incomodar más el ambiente ¿Es Ash Verdad? Tú te enamoraste de él pregunto Gary a la ex líder de gimnasio con ojos de súplica, de que le dieran una respuesta a su pregunta. —

—Gary no te voy a engañar y la respuesta es sí, yo estoy enamorada de Ash Ketchum antes de que tú digas cualquier tontería él volvió a Cuidad Celeste, hace unos cuantos meses y me pidió una gran disculpa y con eso resuelto hicimos las pases y luego me estuvo ayudando en el gimnasio durante varios, meses, comento sería la pelirroja. —

—Bien Misty que seas muy feliz con Ashy boy, y como les dije yo antes les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor y ojala muy pronto seas muy feliz junto a él y entonces él chico se marchó un poco triste. —

 _Luego de que Gary se fuera él futuro líder de la elite 4 en Kanto se le acercó a su amor platónico y le pregunto lo siguiente._

— ¿Qué fue lo que te preguntó Gary? Pregunto Ash tratando de sonar lo menos celoso posible, pero con Misty ahí a la par de él les prácticamente imposible que no le notara que se muria un poco de celos por lo que Gary le dijo. —

— ¿No me digas que tú estás Celoso? Exclamó un poco sorprendida su mejor amiga y amor platónico, ella siempre sabía lo que le pasa a él y siempre estaba ahí para él y al igual que ella estaría siempre ahí para él sin importar el por qué, y lo realmente importaba es que se tenían el uno para él otro. —

—Quizás sí estaba un poco celoso admitió el chico, pero yo siempre he confiado en ti y no va a ser la primera vez en que no lo vaya a hacer Misty y lo que tú decidas hoy yo estaré muy de acuerdo contigo en un cien por ciento, comentó él chico a su mejor amiga de toda su infancia. —

—Bien Ash ya debes de mortificarte más yo, le dije a Gary que lo nuestro no tendría o tendrá un futuro porqué yo amo a otra persona le dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo al chico despistado. —

—Te creo Mist y no sé hable más del tema te, parece ¿Muy Bien que gustaría hacer hoy todavía es muy temprano para ir a casa no crees? Le pregunto el chico a su amiga y eso casi la derrite a ella. —

 _Esto le dio una estupenda idea a Misty para, poderle decir lo que verdaderamente ella siente por él y por eso decidió llevarlo al río, en el que se conocieron ya hace mucho tiempo y ahí le diría a él cuanto lo ama de verdad, entonces ella le dijo a él._

—Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar muy especial, Ash ¿Qué Opinas? Le pregunto Misty como si fuera una chiquilla de colegio a su amigo muy especial. —

—A donde tú quieras que yo vaya yo iré, siempre a tu lado Mist y si fuera inclusive hasta el mismo fin del mundo, dijo Ash muy alegre a su fiel compañera de viajes él chico estaba muy enamorado de ella. —

—Que bien Ash no sabes lo esto realmente, significa mucho para mí dijo, ella muy emocionada y contenta al ver que él chico, que ama con todo su ser, le presta más atención más que antes y eso le gustaba mucho, ella no lo negaba. —

— ¿Muy bien Misty para a donde entonces, vamos a ir? Pregunto Ash un poco desesperado en saber hacia a donde se estaban, dirigiendo lo que no sabía es que Misty le tenía una sorpresa preparada e inesperada para él —

—Oh Vamos Ash sí te digo a donde vamos, y si lo hago podría arruinarte tu sorpresa dijo la futura novia del entrenador de pueblo paleta. —

—Oh bien supongo que entonces tengo, que esperar para luego saber lo que me vas a mostrar dijo el chico feliz con la actitud de su amiga. —

 _Después de unas cuantas horas, de caminata Ash, por fin supo a donde se estaban dirigiendo a su destino final y se asombró mucho al ver, lo que él estaba viendo, y jamás se esperó que Misty su Misty hiciera todo esto por él y sin duda este es mayor gestor de amor que alguien le hayan hecho a él, y entonces recordó lo sucedió con Giorgio hace unos días pero no le tomo la menor importancia, y desde ahí saco a la conclusión que ella siente algo más que una amistad, eso ya lo había notado antes y él pensaba una sola cosa que Misty hoy se le declararía a él._

—Ash ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino, dijo muy contenta la futura maestra pokémon acuáticos de la región de Kanto, al entrenador y amigo confidente y fiel y ella vio que él sonría de lo más tiernamente posible y se derritió por ese lindo gesto, ningunos de esos chicos la conocía tan bien como Ash, y eso le dio todo el valor necesario para decirle la verdad a su amor de toda su vida, antes era muy denso pero ahora eso había cambiado y mucho y a Misty le agradaba y mucho. —

—Wow Misty me dejaste muy sorprendido, me llevaste al lugar en el que nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo atrás comentó, el chico con una hermosa sonrisa el chico estaba perdidamente viéndole hacia sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, y no haya como decirle a ella su amor era también era correspondido él amaba a Misty Waterflower.

—Veamos Ash hemos, sido amigos por mucho tiempo, y hace poco casi perdemos lo más valioso nuestra amistad pero tu sinceridad, me hizo creer en ti una vez más en ti una vez más y darte una segunda oportunidad, para perdonarte y así poder amarte con todo mi ser y tú debes considerarte, el chico con suerte, le dijo la pelirroja al chico —

—Tú me amas verdad Misty dijo, Ash muy feliz, pero esta felicidad sería aún más el chico más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra y, era obviamente que él rezaba para que su sueño se le hiciera una realidad, quería amar a su, chica con todo su ser. —

—Ash quiero decirte todo lo que siento pero, primero antes de decirte todo primero quiero que escuches está canción ya que cuando yo, la oí por primera vez me recordó a los momentos triste y lindo que hemos vivido, cuando estuvimos viajando ya hace mucho tiempo atrás, entonces busco unos mini, parlantes y lo conecto a su celular y toco el botón de reproducir y a continuación se, empieza a escuchar una canción muy familiar para Ash también. —

 _Tú yo hemos vividos momentos tristes y felices más, sin embargo siempre estamos el uno para el otro sé que a veces discutimos, todo, el tiempo las mayoría de las veces son por cosas sin importancia pero siempre nos reconciliamos porque somos el uno para el otro y por qué tú perteneces conmigo._

 _En ese mismo momento cuando la canción estaba terminado y Misty unas cosas de que hablar con el chico de sus sueños ella le tenía que hacer saber lo que significa para él más como un amigo, y ese momento había llegado era hoy y ahora mismo._

—Yo Misty Waterflower ex líder del gimnasio, de Cuidad Celeste, tengo confesión que hacer al próximo líder del alto mando en Kanto a mí, mejor amigo Ash Ketchum tú me harías el honor de ser mi novio es decir yo te amo **_Ash Ketchum_** mucho y con todo mi ser y sí aceptas me harías la chica más feliz de todo Kanto tú eres mi complemento mi media naranja mi único y verdadero amor eterno dijo muy emocionada la menor de las hermanas Waterflower. —

 _Ash estaba muy sorprendido por la declaración, de la noticia que le dio su mejor amiga y ahora novia él simplemente no se esperaba esto y eso, le encanto y mucho, pero él se estaba callando demasiado y entonces decidió, a actuar rápido antes de que ella hablará cosas indebidas, o hirientes y él lo menos que quería, era lastimar a su Misty._

—Misty antes que todo yo no quiero ya seguir, siendo más tú amigo lo que pienso por ti es más que una simple amistad yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti respondió un poco enojado consigo mismo ya que por poco hace enojar a Misty **Yo te amo con todo mi ser Misty Waterflower.**

—Oh Ash muchas gracias por hacerme la, mujer más feliz sobre la tierra y yo también te amo mucho dijo la chica muy feliz y emocionada, con su nueva relación con Ash. —

—Misty no sabes cuánto yo he esperado por este momento y poderte decir estas hermosas palabras te amo con todo mi corazón, dijo feliz Ash Ketchum. —

 _Entonces cuando los dos estaban besándose los, dos escucharon unas pisadas y luego sonó un clic como el de una cámara digital sin, dudas fueron fotografiados infraganti y ambos estaban más rojos que un tomate se quedaría, poco o nada de color y entonces se dieron cuentan de que los estaban espiando y en ese, mismo momento supieron quién era el intruso._

—Erika Ketchum que se supone que estás haciendo, aquí y con esa cámara de mamá pregunto el chico bastante sonrojado, y no había, de otra ya los habían descubiertos besándose el uno del otro y tenían pruebas fotográficas, que comprueban los hechos sí lo intensasen negar ante todos, y entonces ella le, sonrío a su hermana y a su primera cuñada. —

—Muy bien tortolitos solo los venía a buscar por qué, mamá está muy preocupada por ustedes dos ya que ustedes dos no llegaban pero veo que, todo está muy bien entre ustedes dos y ya me enteré de todo y les deseo lo mejor, en su relación la castaña estaba muy feliz de que Ash escogiera a Misty cómo su novia. —

—Muchas gracias Erika por desearnos lo mejor en nuestra relación y me agrada mucho tenerte como mi cuñada no sabes cuánto aprecio a tú madre y a Ash dijo la pelirroja a la chica de pelo castaño. —

—Bueno Misty cómo ya somos novios podemos tener nuestra primera cita en donde tú quieras, dijo él chico moreno muy feliz con lo que le había propuesto a Misty. —

—Wowww dijo su hermana muy emocionada, ¿para cuándo, será su primera cita? Pregunto muy emocionada nuestra adorada chica de pelo color castaño. —

—Muy Pronto hermanita por el momento debemos de regresar, a pueblo paleta y contar todo lo sucedido a mí mamá y a nuestros amigos y nuestros Pokémon le dijo, el chico guiñándole un ojo a su hermana y entonces Erika comprendió a lo que se refería su hermano mayor. —

—Yay hermanito eres un todo galán lo sabías Ash, pero veo que sí cumples con lo que dices y tratas de cumplirlo cuando tú haces una, promesa y eso es lo que me gusta mucho de ti primero los demás antes que tú, felicidades hermanito eres un buen ejemplo a seguir dijo muy feliz su hermana. —

—Gracias hermanita eso significa mucho para mi hermanita en el nombre de nuestro amor el mío y el de Misty te damos las gracias Erika. —

—Gracias hermanito significa mucho esas, palabras viniendo de ti gracias por ser mi hermano mayor mi mayor ejemplo a seguir y eres, el mejor hermano mayor que yo haya tenido y espero algún día tener al chico, de mis sueños así como tú ya tienes a alguien a quien amor, comento Erika, refiriéndose a su cuñada Misty. —

— ¿Ash se puede saber, que es lo que le prometiste cumplir a tu hermana? Pregunto Misty un poco preocupada de lo que su novio le iba a decir.

—No te preocupes por eso Misty de todas, formas te lo diré lo que le dije a mi hermanita es la manera de que yo te iba, a decir todo este amor que siento por ti, comento muy alegre su novio. —

—Awww Ash que tierno eres dijo Misty no, sabía que tú tenías ese lado tan tierno y por eso me agrada ser tú novia y se me dice que tú de verdad te preocupas por mí y eso yo lo aprecio mucho Ash Ketchum comento, su novia muy feliz. —

Gracias significa mucho para mí viniendo de ti amor, a mí también me agrada mucho la idea de ser tu novio, dijo él muy feliz por la actitud, de su novia y eso le hacía que se enamorara más de esta chica. —

—Eres de lo más tierno Ash es en serio jamás recibí un alago como este y más al saber que tú sientes lo que yo por ti y es por eso, que creo que es el momento justo en llamar a mis hermanas claro una vez, que lleguemos a Pueblo Paleta para decirles que ya somos pareja comento muy feliz, su novia. —

 _Después de unas cuantas horas caminando del, lugar en donde se conocieron, por primera vez hacía Pueblo Paleta y cuando ya, estaban llegando pudieron ver a la Sra. Ketchum muy, preocupada por qué su hijo aún, no aparecía pero a menudo se iban acercando al Pueblo natal de Ash la Sra. Ketchum, noto algo fuera de lo normal y eso es ver como su hijo y Misty venían agarrados de las manos, y entonces ella por su intuición de madre dedujo que ellos dos ya una pareja, y la Delia estaba muy feliz y orgullosa de la nueva relación de Ash con Misty._

—cuanto me alegra de que ustedes dos por fin sean, novios dijo muy feliz Sra. Ketchum al ver a su hijo junto a su novia que venían agarrado de las manos entonces la pareja estaba más rojo que un tomate, por qué fueron descubiertos por la madre de Ash y ellos les querían dar una sorpresa, y los sorprendidos fueron la pareja recién formada, y esto hecho a perder la sorpresa que tanto Ash y Misty que le querían pero se hecho todo a perder. —

— ¿Tan obvios somos mamá? Pregunto su único, hijo a su progenitora, sorprendido de que ella haya descubierto de la nada su noviazgo, y ellos estaban muy apenados con la situación debido a que ellos mismo arruinaran la sorpresa. —

—Ah eso es fácil cariño solo es contar uno más, uno y ahí tenemos una pareja, dijo Delia sonriendo un poco de la ingenuidad de su, hijo pero aun así ella lo adoraba y mucho y de hecho ella aprobaba su noviazgo con la hermosa, pelirroja que es su mejor amiga y ahora su novio cuando fue su primer viaje pokémon.

—Supongo que algunas, no cambian no, comento el chico de pelo negro un poco apenado y rascándose por detrás de la nuca en señal de vergüenza. —

—Ni modo Ash que se le va a ser ya, arruinamos la sorpresa a tu madre dijo, la pelirroja muy apenada debido de que ambos, habían estropeado el factor sorpresa pero Ash estaba enojado todo lo contrario él está consiente, que lo arruinaron pero está muy feliz al saber que su madre está muy feliz de lo suyo, y su chica lo noto y se puso feliz al ver que Ash estaba alegre. —

 _Todos los presentes al darse cuenta por parte, de la Sra. Ketchum de que Ash y Misty ya eran oficialmente una pareja fueron a felicitarlos, y a desearles todo lo mejor en su relación todos sabían que tarde o temprano, serían algo más que simples mejores amigos y ese momento ya había llegado y todos, están muy felices por los dos._

—Wow chicos está noticia no me la, esperaba de parte de los dos es en serio me tienen muy sorprendido en serio de verdad les deseo lo mejor en su relación chicos comento, muy alegre el creador pokémon. —

—Simplemente me quede sin palabras y les deseo lo mejor de las suertes dijo, Tracey cuando escucho la muy grata noticia y además él siempre supo que Ash y Misty serían novios pero no más había que esperar y ser pacientes y la espera por fin había terminado y de qué manera termino todo esto una relación entre ambos entrenadores y eso era muy digno de adorar. —

—Muchas felicidades Ash dijo el profesor Oak, un poco sorprendido de la noticia de la nueva relación que tenía Ash y Misty y hasta lo, que su nieto Gary le había dicho es que él estaba enamorado de esa pelirroja pero su, abuelo sabía muy bien que la pelirroja amaba con todo su ser a Ash Ketchum y jamás, ella tendría ojos para otro chico que no fuera su Ash, en ese momento el profesor Oak, recuerda lo que su hijo le conto a él hace unos días atrás.

 ** _Flash Back Días Atrás_**

 ** _Te contaré algo abuelo, dijo él futuro investigador, hoy yo estoy muy enamorado de una chica pelirroja vive en el gimnasio de, Cuidad Celeste, creo que le pediré que sea mi novia ella es la chica de mí, vida y yo estoy profundamente enamorada de ella, ¿Sabes cómo se llama abuelo? Pregunto, su nieto muy emocionado._**

 ** _—_** ** _Se llama Misty Kasumi Waterflower, actualmente es la cuarta hermana sensacional fue unos meses que fue nombrada, así por sus hermanas debido al respeto que tienen a ella y al gimnasio de esa Cuidad, yo que si fuera tú Gary me iría olvidando de ella pues creo que ella ama, a otra persona y no tendría ojos para otro chico que no fuera el que ella, ama con todo corazón —_**

 ** _—_** ** _Tsk Abuelo de quien podría estar enamorada, Misty sí ella ni siquiera sale de su…._**

 ** _—_** ** _Que pasa Gary no me digas ¿Qué tú sabes, de quien está enamorada Misty? Pregunto el profesor Oak._**

 ** _—_** ** _Pues sí se de quien está enamorada Misty abuelo. —_**

 ** _—_** ** _Dilo ya le contesto un poco molesto._**

 ** _—_** ** _Es de Ash dijo, Gary un poco enojado._**

 ** _—_** ** _Te lo dije déjala ir hazme caso, le contesto su abuelo._**

 ** _—_** ** _no lo haré prefiero correr el riesgo a no hacerlo por temor al rechazo, dijo su nieto._**

 ** _Fin Del Flash Back_**

—Te lo dije Gary pero no hiciste caso y ahí tienes, las consecuencias de tus actos, tú tendrás a la chica de tus sueños en un futuro pero no ahora o ya, pensó el profesor para sí mismo. —

—Muy bien vamos a hacer una cena para celebrar este nuevo acontecimiento en la familia Ketchum, comento la mamá de Ash muy feliz, y todos estaban muy emocionados con esta noticia que no dudaron en ayudar a hacer la cena para esta ocasión tan especial. —

 ** _Después de la maravillosa cena, con motivo, de la celebración del noviazgo de Ash y Misty ya al día siguiente todos estaban levantados apunto, de desayunar y la notica del noviazgo de Ash y Misty se rego, rápido en todas las regiones de Kanto, Las Islas Naranjas, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia, y Kalos solo de esto se hablaba en las Poke-Noticias entonces apagaron el televisor para desayunar más tranquilos, en esos lugares la gran mayoría estaban felices con su relación y eran unos pocos que no les gustaba el noviazgo de los chicos._**

—No Por qué Ash había escogido a esa pelirroja, a esa líder de gimnasio ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga? Pregunto una furibunda, Anabel al ver lo que las noticias matutinas estaban dando en ese momento, Ash Satoshi Ketchum y, la Srta. Misty Kasumi Waterflower formalizan su relación sin duda alguna, le habían arruinado su día, y eso a ella no le gustaba para nada. —

—Oh mi Dios y Arceus veo que por fin te has, decidido a decirle lo que tú sientes por ella eh Ash bien por ti les deseo todo lo mejor, a ambos se merecen ser muy felices de verdad y yo que pensaba ir a Cuidad Celeste, mañana a declarármele a Misty pero veo que Ash me tomo la delantera y, entonces cancelo su viaje a Kanto. —

—Vaya quien lo diría estos dos tortolitos ya, son una pareja después de catorce años de negación y de dese la última vez en la que nos miramos, cuando fue lo del elegido dijo, Melody la ahora guardiana del templo y ahora, entiendo por qué Misty defendía tanto a él, comento la guardiana. —

 _Mientas tanto en la casa del a señora Ketchum Misty le prestó el teléfono y se dispuso a hacer la llamada al gimnasio para comunicarles, las novedades a su hermana Daisy, de que ya son novios y él estaba muy de acuerdo con Misty con que sus hermanas tienen que saber la verdad sobre su noviazgo, entonces del otro lado Daisy contesto el video teléfono._

— ¿Cómo que hablan al gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste habla Daisy con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? Pregunto la blonda. —

—Hola Daisy ¿por qué te reís? Pregunto Misty a, su hermana mayor estás sentada si no lo estás te recomiendo que busques una y te, sientes ah y por cierto y las chicas dijo Misty un poco divertida con la noticia que se va, revelar en unos pocos segundos. —

— ¿Cuál es esa noticia que me tienes que decirme? Pregunto, la blonda y con respecto a las chicas están en su rutina de belleza, y no, estoy sentada pero lo haré y fue a buscar una silla cerca y se sentó, y siguió molestando, veo que tienes a la par a tú noviecito dijo, Daisy muy juguetonamente. —

—Te llamaba para decirte para informarte que yo y Ash ya somos pareja dijo, su hermana menor muy feliz al decirle a su hermana mayor que sus días de soltería por fin habían terminado, ella misma sabía que su hermana mayor les contaría las buenas nuevas a las chicas, y entonces su hermana le despertó de su mundo de ensueños. —

—Kay De ninguna manera, ¿no juegues Ash es cierto lo que mi hermanita me está diciendo, que ustedes dos son ya novios? Pregunto Daisy, muy sorprendida por l gran noticia que su hermana menor le acaba de dar y rezaba ella para que le dijera Ash era verdad lo de él con Misty, Daisy está muy feliz de que Misty sea feliz. —

—Así es Daisy Misty te está diciendo la verdad, comento el muchacho muy feliz fue hace un día en el que nos hicimos novios, en el lago que nos conocimos hace ya muchos años tras, dijo el chico de pelo azabache. —

—Kayyyy que bien bueno, cuñadito es hora de, hacer esto oficial en Cuidad Celeste se tiene la tradición de hacer la relación sí la novia es, nativa de nuestra cuidad por lo tanto estaremos convocando a una audiencia en, dos días para saber si aprueban su relación en la Cuidad Celeste, comento Daisy. —

—Wow Tranquila Daisy ustedes pueden ir a, Pueblo Paleta cuando quieran ir y ahí hacer la conferencia, dijo Ash sorprendido, de cómo Daisy dijo que habría que hacer una audiencia para supieran que ya ex líder, de gimnasio ya tenía un novio. —

—Ash Daisy tiene toda la razón y entre más, rápido lo hacemos más rápido aceptaran lo nuestro comento, muy decida la pelirroja a, su ahora novio y él entonces, comprendió que el asunto es serio. —

—Haremos el evento pautado para el día que dijeron, dijo Ash tanto Daisy y Misty estaba muy de acuerdo con su decisión que tomó Ash. —

—Entonces así quedamos nos, veremos aquí en tres días para presentarlos ante toda Cuidad Celeste dijo Daisy muy feliz de que irán a ese importante evento, ya que es una gran obligación al igual que una es tradición que tiene la cuidad. —

—Bien entonces lo haremos así dijo él chico, de Pueblo Paleta a su cuñada y ya poniéndose se acuerdo y habiendo terminado la conversación, decidieron que era momento que su demás pokémon supieran la verdad sobre su nueva relación. —

 ** _Llegaron a la gran reservación del profesor, Oak y entonces llamaron a todos sus pokémon ahí y les dijeron los dos._**

 ** _—_** ** _Chicos los llamamos aquí que yo y Misty ya, somos novios desde ayer y nosotros creímos que ustedes merecían saber la verdad, comento Ash. —_**

 ** _—_** ** _Todos estaban muy sorprendidos de la, noticia que les estaban dando sus entrenadores pero todos sus, pokémon la, aceptaron sin objeción alguna y sus entrenadores estaban muy feliz al saber, que aceptaban su relación. —_**

 _Entonces ya habían transcurrido los dos días, ya habían transcurrido muy rápido y era el momento de que todos en Cuidad Celeste conociera, a Ash Ketchum futuro esposo de Misty Waterflower, ya todos se estaban reuniendo, en el gimnasio Pokémon a la hora que fue indicada, tanto la Sra. Ketchum y su hija no, pudieron asistir debido a que tenían unos asuntos que tratar y por eso se ausentaron, de esa importante reunión, y cuando vieron al chico entrar con Misty supieron que, él era su novio y uno cualquiera es el mejor entrenador de todo Kanto entonces su, gente supo que ella estaba en buenas manos._

—Como podrán saber los hemos citado aquí al gimnasio de está Cuidad para presentarles el novio de Misty Waterflower, él es su primer gran y único amor con ustedes un aplauso para recibir a Ash Ketchum, dijo Daisy muy feliz. —

—Hola Ciudadanos de Cuidad Celeste, como ustedes sabrán yo soy Ash Ketchum y yo el novio de Misty y haces unos días declaramos nuestro amor y de verdad yo aprecio mucho a esta chica con todo mi ser y mi corazón y espero que ustedes aprueben nuestra relación muchas gracias, comento él chico. —

—yo soy uno de los representantes de está, Cuidad y estoy aquí para aprobar o rechazar su relación ya que también, pertenezco a la liga pokémon, y me complace decirte que yo he visto cada una de, tus peleas desde primer viaje y como tú fuiste desde el primer día en que fuiste, entrenador y es un honor para mí en decirles que su relación fue debidamente aprobada, realizada en una votación previa, además de que nos dimos cuenta que fuiste tú que cuidaste, bien del gimnasio y eres digno de ser la pareja oficial para esta chica, por cierto mi nombre es Erick, dijo representante de la Cuidad y de la liga pokémon. —

—Me siento muy alagada de toda mi gente, de está Cuidad de verdad los quiero mucho y gracias por votar para aceptar mi relación, con Ash, este el chico al que yo amo con todo mi corazón dijo, Misty extremadamente feliz. —

—Gracias a todos de verdad por apoyar lo, nuestro sin, su aprobación no sé qué hubiéramos hecho, ni quisiera averiguarlo, y solo les diré que yo siempre voy a proteger a esta hermosa pelirroja que, siempre está ahí para mí y yo para ella somos la pareja ideal somos el uno del otro. —

—Gracias Ash que tierno eres comento la, muchacha de ojos color azul esmeralda para luego darse un tierno y apasionado beso. —

—Awww dijeron todos los presentes muy conmovidos, por la acción de los novios, y así todo ha culminado cada quién para su casa a contar, lo que ha pasado al resto de la familia y también todos ellos aceptaran esta relación. —

Fin del Capítulo 4

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo

Joselito55~.

 ** _Descargo:_** **** ** _Tanto los personajes no me pertenecen, es pertenecen, a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokèmon, este fic lo hago solo, para entretener al lector._**

 **Notas de autor:** ** _Espero que les guste este cuarto capítulo, de mi ABCDARIO que lo he hecho con mucho amor, y empeño trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible este y otros fics que tengo pendiente ves amiga cumplí, mi promesa de hacer este fic espero que te guste montones y a los que esperan mis actualizaciones voy a trabajar duramente en estos días para subir nuevas actualizaciones, de mis fics, como siempre me pueden buscar en mis páginas en face twitter deviantArt y en otras se despide de todos, ustedes_**

 ** _Próxima actualización 15/09/2015._**

 ** _Josélito55~._**


	5. Capitulo: 5 E-Éxito

Capítulo: 5

Éxito

Por:

Joselito55

Ya han pasado casi seis meses, desde que declararon sus sentimientos el uno del otro se sentían los mas afortunados, al tenerse mutuamente ya que, muy pronto iniciarán su viaje pokemon entre Kanto y Jotoh pero, por el momento pasarían sus últimos días en familia y así fueron, pasando los Días hasta en el momento en el que su hijo y su nuera dijeran adiós, a la Sra. Ketchum pero, ella estaba muy feliz de que su hijo encontrara a la chica de sus sueños, estaba muy alegre por su hijo él la amaba mucho, y sabe muy bien que la, vida les pondrá pruebas muy difíciles a los dos pero si son muy unidos, como pareja todo lo podían superar, ellos son capaces de superar cualquier prueba que el destino les ponga sin importar por qué ya que los dos saldrían juntos como ha sido siempre, y sus amigos estarían ahí junto a ellos y entonces se despidieron de la Sra. Ketchum, los chicos.

-Bueno madre dijeron sus hijos se, estaban despidiendo de su madre para iniciar su nueva travesía en su viaje pokemon y este era el momento de decir adiós al ser que les dio el don de la vida, y dijeron los dos bueno madre por ahora es un a adiós, ya que pronto nos volveremos a ver comentaron, al unisonó sus hijos.-

-Si así es hijos espero que nos podamos ver, de nuevo para navidad, comento su madre muy risueña su madre, digo sí es que no tienen nada que hacer en ese entonces.-

-Mamá tú estate tranquila sí que nosotros tenemos planeado regresar para la navidad, claro sí no tenemos ningún, inconveniente para poder regresar a celebrar la navidad en familia, comento el chico de pelo rebelde, de color negro azabache, a su madre para que no se preocupara por un posible retraso.-

-Misty cuida muy bien de mi pequeño Ash, durante su viaje dijo muy tiernamente la señora de pelo castaño a su nuera estaba muy feliz de que Misty fuera la novia de su Ash y esto ella lo noto y le dijo.-

-No sé preocupe por eso Sra. Ketchum omento muy feliz, Misty y tenga por seguro, de que yo cuidaré con mi vida si es necesario tiene mi palabra dijo, la chica pelirroja, a la madre de Ash y la señora se puso muy feliz. –

-Muy bien mamá cuídate mucho dijeron sus dos hijos a la, progenitora que desde ya los va a extrañar y mucho y espera el momento en el que todos van a regresar.

-Gracias por sus buenos deseos hijos son lo mejor que me ha, pasado en mi vida y soy afortunada de tenerlos a mi lado gracias por estar conmigo apoyándome en las buenas y en las malas omento su madre muy feliz.-

-Está muy bien madre nos iremos tranquilos sabiendo que, Mr mime estará ahí para cuidarte comento la chica un poco, menos preocupada pero lo suficiente para estar tranquila por qué su madre no estaría ella sola tendría excelente compañía y así decide acompañar en el viaje a su hermano y a su cuñada en su viaje. –

-Adiós mamá adiós Sra. Ketchum, se despidieron de ella en rumbo de su nuevo viaje pokemon y comenzando una nueva aventura pokemon.

-Adiós chicos se despidió de ellos la señora Ketchum de sus, hijos y su nuera esperando muy pronto volverse a reunir una vez más. –

-Muy bien chicos para donde nos dirigimos ahora, comento Erika a su hermano y a su cuñada. –

-Nos dirigimos al lugar en donde nos conocimos desde hace unos cuantos meses atrás comentaron los dos chicos. -

-A cuidad Celeste comento la chica con mucha, emoción y un brillo en sus ojos ella quiere volver a estar en ese majestuoso gimnasio pokemon. –

-Woa veo que tu estás muy emocionada en volver a mi Gimnasio a mi hogar comento, muy feliz la chica pelirroja a su cuñada. –

-Ahora que lo mencionan tu hermana Daisy me llamo hace unos, días y me dijo que si podíamos, venir al gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, comento él chico a las chicas, pero Misty se exaspero un poco. –

-Como que mi hermana, te llamo hace unos días y tu no me dijiste nada comento un poco indignada la futura maestra, Pokemon acuático y entonces comprendió que no debería de ser muy dura con su novio. –

-Lo siento Misty se me escapo decirte pero ahorita les cuento lo que tu hermana me dijo hace unos días, replicó Ash. –

-Bueno esta bien di lo que mi hermana te dijo, comentó, la chica pelirroja a su novio, ella estaba intrigada en saber lo que han hablado los dos. –

-Bien aquí les va.

Flash back

Oye Ash puedes, tú y hermana y tu hermana Erika venir a cuidad celeste para una presentación de la Sirena y quiero que Misty sea la sirena y tu el príncipe, la función será en unas semanas es el tiempo suficiente para que vengan y se aprendan los libretos que ¿Opinan Ash? ¿Vendrás pregunto Daisy? Y Ash le responde con un Sí y así se concluyo la conversación, entre los dos.

Fin del Flash back.

-Esta bien amor nos iremos para cuidad Celeste ha participar de esta maravillosa función, comento su novia muy alegré de que regresaría a su cuidad natal. –

-Entonces que estamos haciendo aquí vamos al gimnasio a participar de esta hermosa actividad que será bajo el mar, es ahí en donde nuestro amor comento, su novio a su pareja. –

Ya han caminado durante dos largos días, hacia cuidad Celeste todos muy contentos de que volverían al lugar en Ash encontró a su hermana perdida y además de su más reciente relación con Misty Waterflower, ellos se enfrentarían a muchos peligros, a los que se sin dudarlo saldrán adelante, como la pareja que son, pero esa paz que tienen pronto se va a ver, perturbada debido a que los estaba observando muy sigilosamente y de forma curiosamente también va para el mismo sitio al que ellos se dirigen al Gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste este chico de pelo purpura proviene de Sinnoh, era de estatura alta piel morena, cuando vio a esa pelirroja él se dijo a sí mismo.

-Wow ¿Quién es esta hermosa pelirroja y con quien va ella? ¿No es él Ash Ketchum? Pregunto de manera muy celosa él chico que proviene de la región lejana. –

Los chicos no lo saben lo que se les avecina, a Ash y Misty pero por, más que quieran intentar separarlos no lo van a conseguir, ya que los dos se tienen confianza mutua y así podrán seguir adelante como siempre le han hecho saben, muy bien que el destino les pondría juntos podían hacerlo, ya que su amor es muy fuerte, que todo, y eso nadie lo puede separar.

-No se tengo una extraña sensación de que alguien nos esta, siguiendo, comento Ash a las chicas que venían a la par de él, más sin embargo no era él único quién presentía que los seguían alguien los achesaba como si fueran una presa. –

-Se a lo que te refieres amor y créeme que no me gusta para nada este sentimiento, comento la pelirroja un poco asustada, y eso hace que su posición de defensa se activara, y lo mismo ocurría con su, novio. –

-Estan seguro de que escucharon algo por que yo no he escuchado nada, dijo Erika al grupo ella estaba muy sorprendida de como su hermano y cuñada podían sentir el peligro, al saber de que alguien o algo los estaban siguiendo, pero no le gustaba para nada que el bosque estaba prácticamente en silencio y eso no es bueno. –

-No te preocupes hermanita mientras todos estemos juntos, nada malo nos va a pasar, les dijo el chico de pueblo paleta y eso las hacía que se tranquilizara más de que juntos, todo es posible, y ellos superarían unidos, como la verdadera familia que somos. –

-¿Sea quien quieran que sean? o ¿quien ande por ahí? Es mejor que salga de una buenas vez por todas, o aténgase a las consecuencias dijo muy valiente el chico, decido a defender a su novia y a su hermana Erika, pero nadie ha respondido al llamado, y ellos no relajaron no señor se mantuvieron alertas por si algo ocurría mientras llegaban a su destino final el Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste. –

-Uh esto es muy extrañó comento la pelirroja, a su novio y concuña haciendo notarse la preocupación de que, alguien o algo los seguían muy de cerca, ellos ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que más adelante se toparan a la persona Misteriosa. –

-En eso tienes toda la razón Misty, comento la peli castaño a su amiga ella esta muy feliz viajando al lado de sus seres queridos. –

-Bien chicas todo va a salir muy bien si trabajamos en equipo juntos triunfaremos en todo que nos propongamos dijo el chico de pelo azabache. –

-Uff de la que me salve y sí él definitivamente es Ash Ketchum y ¿Por qué él estaba muy a pegado a esa chica pelirroja? Se pregunto muy Celoso. –

-No se ustedes pero mejor, vamos con mucho cuidado a tu cuidad cuñadita le dijo la peli castaña a la Sirena y ella le asintió y así se fueron hasta su destino final, durante todo su camino se sintieron vigilados por algo o alguien y salieron rápido de su trance cuando ya habían llegado al gimnasio pokemon de cuidad Celeste y las hermanas de Misty les hablaron, un poco preocupadas. –

-¿Cómo que les pasa chicos? Preguntó la blonda al ver, a su hermana y asus cuñados muy pálidos ¿No me digan que han, visto a un fantasma que los venia persiguiendo cierto? Pregunto la chica de pelo rubio sin saber que lo que dijo había pasado en realidad. –

-Así es eso fue lo que sucedió sentíamos, que alguien o algo no venía persiguiendo, dijeron los chicos mas calmado luego del susto de sus vidas que habían llevado las chicas se sorprendieron y mucho con lo que les comentaron los chicos. –

-Wow chicos eso es como muy acusador, no creen por decirlo así, dijo violeta un poco mortificada por el relato que les acaban de decir mas sin embargo ellas pueden tener una pista.-

-Hermanita creó saber quien los estaba siguiendo y quien los asusto comenta, Lily a la pelirroja en una pose detectivestica, y esto despero a la más menor de las Waterflower. –

-Lily por favor di algo, comento un poco histérica, la chica luego se calma para que su hermana no estuviera muy nerviosa para, que ella le contase todo lo que ha sucedido cuando tuvieron una llamada proveniente de la región de Sinnoh. –

Flash Back

Hola muy buenos, días ¿Este es el gimnasio de cuidad Celeste? Pregunto él chico de cabello color purpura y de tez morena y también me pregunto si estaban recibiendo entrenadores en el gimnasio para luchar por la medalla cascada, ya que la ultima que me hace falta por obtener para poder entrar a la liga pokemon de Kanto.

Cómo que sí se aceptan duelos para luchar por nuestra medalla de gimnasio la medalla «Cascada» comento la chica peli rosado

Que bien y dime todavía esta esa bella chica pelirroja, según tengo informado ella, es la líder de este gimnasio pokemon dijo muy astuto el chico que proviene de Sinnoh quien estaba, al otro lado dela línea telefónica.

Y esa fue toda la comunicación vía telefónica termino el chico dijo que pronto vendería a retar a, La flameante líder de gimnasio, el quería luchar para poder ganar la medalla y algo más, comento una de las hermanas mayores de las Waterflower.

-Como se atreve a pelear conmigo y no con mi hermana Daisy, tú eres de las lideres más fuerte de toda la región, comento la pelirroja. –

-Tranquila Misty enojándonos no vamos a ganar nada si junto los dos y en pareja le daremos su propia cucharada de su Chocolate, comentó su novio. –

-Esta bien Ash me calmare y te hare caso y después Misty se calmo y se dedico a esperar la llegada de ese chico tan Misterioso. –

-Así que aquí anda Paul eh muy bien venga quien se venga yo estaré aquí para proteger nuestra relación, no dejaré que alguien me la venga a arrebatar, no señor se que sueno un poco egoísta de mi parte pero, yo tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar a esta hermosa chica pelirroja, se dijo para si mismo Ash hasta que su novia logró sacarlo de su trance para así formularle una pregunta. –

-Tierra a Ash ¿me escuchas Ash? Pregunto muy preocupada, su pareja pero al no obtener respuestas tuvo que gritarle para que finalmente reaccionara a su llamado Ashhhh grito su novia. –

-¿Ah si que pasa Mist? Pregunto un poco alterado el chico de pueblo paleta a su histérica novia. –

-Ash que te estaba pasando parecías como un zombi que te, hablaban y no respondías es como si estuvieras fuera de este mundo, comento un poco preocupada su chica por lo qué le pasaba en la mente al chico de sus sueños. –

-Tranquila Misty a mi no me esta pasando nada comento el chico a su novia. –

-Ya se que es lo que te tiene así Ash le comento su novia tu tienes miedo de que yo me vaya con Paul verdad comento la sirena acuática a ese chico que le volvía loca entonces le dijo que le notaba que él tenia mucho, pero quiero que tú sepas que sin importar lo que pase ahí estaremos los dos de acuerdo. –

-Muy bien Misty yo te conozco del todo muy bien y yo se que, tú no jugarías con mis sentimientos y ni yo con los tuyos y yo se que tu no me cambiarias por otro, así que tranquila amor eso tenlo por seguro, comento el chico. –

-Bien Ash yo sé que todo lo que tu me dices es muy cierto, y que tarde o temprano tu cumples con tus promesas y eso me alegra mucho saberlo ya que eres el mismo de siempre comento la chica pelirroja.

-Que te parece si vamos a buscar los guiones para ir practicando para la obra que quieren hacer, este sábado le comento su novio a su amada. –

-Bien me parece una excelente idea, pero primero que tal si vamos a comer algo que no hemos comido nada desde que llegamos le comento su novia. –

-Como que nuestra hermanita es muy feliz, al lado de Ash, comento la mayor de las hermanas de la Waterflower a sus otras hermanas que estaban, a la par de ella simplemente Daisy estaba muy feliz, con verlos juntos con su relación y suspiró mi hermanita es feliz y libre junto a su ser amado que ha amado durante su vida. –

-Estoy muy feliz por Misty y por su relación, con Ash realmente son el uno para el otro, comento violeta. –

-Wow nuestra hermana, se ha ganado nuestro respeto y admiración, y eso que desde hace rato ella estaba luchando por ganarse nuestra reputación y esto solo sucedió cuando Misty y Ash son oficialmente una pareja, comento Lily a sus otras dos hermanas. –

Pasaron los días y con ellos los ensayos para el estreno de la obra todos estaban un poco nerviosos, pero nada que no se pudiera controlar todo estaba saliendo como a pedir de bocas, todo estaba terminado y a tiempo para la función, se estaban coordinando los detalles para la presentación, que Ash y Misty estaban ensayando las últimas líneas de folleto y Ash noto que Misty estaba muy tensa y entonces decidió preguntarle que le sucedía a ella.

-¿Estas nerviosa por lo del sábado, no es así? Le pregunto un poco sorprendido de que la chica de la cual se enamoró perdidamente, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero para no preocuparlo le sonrió. –

-Realmente tu me conoces muy bien Ash Ketchum, comento la pelirroja al chico al que estaba locamente enamorada y este comentario, lo sorprendió, pero no mucho ya que era cierto lo que ella le estaba diciendo. –

-Debo de conocer muy bien a mi novia, comento el chico de color negro azabache, si no dirá que su novio no sabe nada de ella, o que a su novio no le importa nada de ella, pero la verdad es que conozco a esta chica a la perfección. –

-Gracias por conocerme un poco mejor dijo, la chica aguantándose las ganas de besar apasionadamente a este chico, que conoció en su viaje pokemon cuando ella apenas tenia 10 años de edad. –

En las afueras del Gimnasio Pokemon:

Bienvenido al Gimnasio Pokemon de Cuidad Celeste, por favor debes de venir con tres o más Pokemon para poder así retar a la actual Líder de Gimnasio.

Atte.:

Daisy.

-Ah con que Daisy es la líder actual pero yo a la que quiero enfrentarme es con hermosa pelirroja, que yo vi de camino a esta cuidad ¿Pero que hace Ash con ellas? Se pregunto muy sorprendido y celoso. –

Bienvenidos sean todos al gran evento que les vamos a presentar, a continuación aquí en cuidad Celeste en esta hermosa tarde de sábado en donde les presentaremos una grandiosa obra en donde la Sirena es secuestrada junto a sus pokemon por unos malévolos piratas. Es entonces en donde entra su príncipe y él debe de rescatarla de los piratas y ponerla a salva, eso era lo representaba el guión de esta obra.

-Ahhh auxilio Ash decía fuertemente la Sirena a su príncipe, salvador ella estaba temiendo de que algo malo le sucediera a después de que la raptara el pirata, y se atrevió a ponerle sus manos en ella. –

-Calma Sirenita que ya voy a rescatarte dijo, preocupado por su princesa celestial y fue en ese momento que el corrió para salvarla, de las manos de ese pirata, y sus secuaces. –

-Ja tú y quien más me van a hacer frente para salvar a esta bella damisela en apuros, dijo entre risas el pirata a su retador y el secuestrador estaba muy confiado. –

Todo el publico estaban demasiado asombrado de esta maravillosa obra esto es un rotundo, éxito y tantos las hermanas de Misty cómo la hermana, estaba sumamente emocionada, Erika no sabia qué su hermano tiene dotes de actor y las, hermanas estaban muy de acuerdo, con lo que dijo Erika, y entonces siguieron supervisando la obra.

-Yo junto a mis Pokemon te detendremos y recuperare, la bella princesa junto a los Pokemon que le secuestraste, dijo el chico oriundo de pueblo paleta, un poco sacado de sus casillas pero manteniendo su postura. –

-Oh Ash gracias por venir a rescatarme de estos, Piratas cuídate mucho vida mía, comento la damisela que se encontraba encerrada en un calabozo. –

-Oh parece que tu chica confía plenamente en ti eh, comento muy pícaramente el Pirata y el Príncipe decidió terminar con esto de una sola vez. –

Vamos a tener una batalla pokemon uno contra uno todo o nada, comento el villano al príncipe y no le quedaba de otra que aceptar este desafío para poder liberar a su amada Princesa de las manos de sus captores.

-Sal de ahí Gyarados necesito tu asistencia, y utiliza hiperrayo, ordeno el Captor y su enorme Dragón marino efectuar ese ataque a donde su oponente. –

-Bien en ese entonces Pikachu necesito tu asistencia le ordenó su entrenador y mejor amigo has pantalla de luz para poder repeler el ataque de Gyarados. –

-Nada mal entrenador de pacotilla, dijo el malhechor, a su oponente ahora intenta detener este ataque dijo, él y le ordenó utiliza tu hidroboma a la máxima potencia, pero sabía que tenía que correr, ese riesgo pero su suerte no estaba de su lado, él palideció, cuando su oponente ordeno a su pokemon que realizará el siguiente ataque. –

-Pikachu utiliza tu bola eléctrica, contra la hidrobomba, y así, contra restar el potente ataque de que Gyarados ha lanzado a su oponente, y así poder derrotarlo y recuperar a su amada.

Después de ese potente ataque que Pikachu le mando a Gyarados ya no se pudo recuperar y es así cuando se da fin a la obra y todos aplauden debido a la calidad de la obra y luego los dos protagonista, se dieron un largo y apasionado beso de amor puro y todos los presentes dijeron Awww a los chicos enamorados.

-Woww esto es un éxito comentaron las cuatro chicas al ver como termino, su obra estaban muy felices de ver la gran mega obra que cumplió con todas las expectativas, de las hermanas sensacionales. –

-Oh muchas gracias por rescatarme, de mis captores mi lord comento a gusto la princesa del mar a su príncipe azul, él siempre le protegerá, sin importar por que. –

-Ah mi Lady me da mucho gusto saber que su majestad se encuentre muy bien mi persona, estaba bien preocupado por usted su salud y bienestar. –

-Yo te debo mi vida y os estoy eternamente agradecida por lo, que me has ayudado y créeme que yo sabré como recompensarte, comento profundamente agradecida la chica, la chica estaba enamorada de su príncipe azul aquel que conoció cuando era solo una niña de 10 años de edad. –

-Ya creo saber como, saldar lo que tu me debes mi Lady, comento el chico que estaba profundamente enamoró de ella, en el bosque verde hace mucho tiempo. –

-Así eh dijo en un tono juguetona la chica y sintiéndose, muy aceleradamente los latidos de sus corazones, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, pero a la vez muy ansiosos de fundirse en un tierno y cálido beso de amor puro, y verdadero. –

-Entonces los dos se fueron acercándose, muy lentamente y fueron uniendo sus labios y se besaron fue un beso un poco torpe, pero lo fue de mucha pasión y amor los dos no podían describir, lo que sentían y transmitían en sus besos esos sentimientos de amor y comprensión que ellos, estaban en el cielo y eso fue hasta que alguien se atrevió a arruinar su momento, el chico era conocido por Ash y no le causo nada de gracia. –

-Te reto a una batalla pokemon todo o nada y eso me refiero a esa hermosa chica pelirroja, que estaba a la par de Ash. –

-Mira Paul Misty no es ningún, trofeo para ser rifada de esa manera, así que no quiero tener un tipo de lucha y en eso yo no estoy de acuerdo de que Misty fuera como un trofeo al que deben de ganar los luchadores. –

-Que me dices mi bella y dulce pelirroja, deja de ser novia de Ash el es un patético, entrenador de quinta, comentó Paul ala que podría ser el amor de su vida. –

-Mira Paul primero que nada yo no te conozco, y con solo escucharte lo arrogante que eres no va conmigo, y además no tengo ni las mínimas intenciones de traicionar a Ash y el me ha me demostrado con hechos que él de verdad me ama y yo le amo con todas las fuerzas de mi Corazón, dijo la chica furiosa de la actitud del entrenador de Sinnoh. –

Pero el chico no satisfecho con la respuesta de la pelirroja, entonces la tomo a La, fuerza y la besó ferozmente ante la mirada atónita, de Ash y entonces no le regreso el beso pero lo que si le propinó fue un gran golpe con su fiel mazo fue tan, fuerte ese es su mazo de la justicia con que Misty golpeo a Paul por atrevido con ella, entonces le dijo, la pelirroja al chico que fue golpeado.

-Para que aprendas a respetar una chica que ya tiene novio, y yo no estoy soltera y quiero que tú lo tengas muy en cuenta, y la próxima vez que me lo vuelvas a hacerlo te va ir, peor dijo una furibunda y fría pelirroja, la ahora ex líder del gimnasio de cuidad Celeste. –

El maestro Pokemon estaba muy sorprendido, de como su Misty le dio una Semerena lección a Paul pero estaba muy feliz, de que su novia no haya cambiado por este chico, que les arruinó su momento juntos como pareja, entonces ella se disculpo con el y le dijo.

-Ash viste lo atrevido que fue Paul verdad le comento la pelirroja, dijo la pelirroja con tal de calmarle los nervios a su amado Ash y lo que el le dijo la dejo muy sorprendida, de la madurez de Ash. –

-Esta bien Misty yo lo vi todo así que no te preocupes, y me parece muy bien que le hayas dado una cucharada de su propio chocolate comento el chico, orgulloso de poner en su lugar al chico de pelo purpura, por no medir sus actos. –

-Woa Ash estas muy maduro y eso es bueno al parecer has cambiado mucho, y me da mucho gusto ser tu novia, comento La, pelirroja con corazones en sus ojos al ver y saber que su Ash su Ash se ha vuelto muy maduro y muy romántico, cuando se lo propone. –

-Que pasara con Paul amor no podemos dejarlo así, comento el chico el señor maestro Pokemon a su novia un poco preocupado con el chico que se encuentra desmayado en el piso del Gimnasio Pokemon de cuidad Celeste. –

-Ash no te preocupes por el entonces, ella saco su Pokegear y llamó a la oficial Jenny diciéndole, lo que sucedió en el caso del entrenador, la oficial le agradeció por el dato y ella se fue a buscarlo i a llevarlo al hospital, para que lo atenderán. –

-Eso te pasa por faltarle el respeto a una chica, jamás debes de faltarle, el respeto a una chica ellas son muy delicadas como una flor hermosa y bella, comento el líder de la Elite 4 de la región de Kanto. –

-Paul cómo que tu deberías de entender que mi hermanita tiene a un excelente, novio comento Daisy muy enojada con el muchacho, que aún sigue inconsciente del golpe que Misty le propino a él después de unos pocos minutos el se estaba recuperando de lesión que lo mando al mundo de morpheo. –

-Auch oye Misty tu si golpeas como si fueras un hombre, o sea tremenda fuerza tu tienes al levantar el mazo y eso que es gigante, comento un poco asustado, el entrenador recuperándose de su golpe, que le otorgo esa entrenadora pokemon, al futuro maestro pokemon de Sinnoh. –

-Para que veas que una chica no solo se le debe de juzgar por apariencia, ahora te pido un gran favor tratando de no perder la calma, por que no te vas de aquí debes de saber que tu y Ash somos novios verdad, yo se que tu eras el pirata, enmascarado, quien lucho contra mi novio, pero su amor hacia mi fue tan grande que su orgullo y terminó ganándote, sin problemas, quiero que tu sepas que no soy ningún trofeo de nadie y vi que Ash me trata como uno y vemos al chico al chico con su corazón hecho añicos por el amor no correspondido, entonces le dijo a Ash algo de suma importancia, antes de marcharse para no perder su tiempo. –

-La próximas en la que nos encontremos tendremos, nuestro combate y esta vez será de 3 contra 3 y puedes quedarte con tu adorada pelirroja ya que me di cuenta de que no es de mi tipo, comentó el tipo muy frio. –

Todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos en como este entrenador Pokemon dijo lo que dijo de una manera muy cruel y fríamente, y ahora lo entendía lo que Ash le dijo a ella cuando Ash se puso al corriente cuando llego a cuidad Celeste de la región Kalos.

-Ahora me entiendes de como es él su forma de entrenar a sus pokemon, de una manera tan fría no es la correcta como la de un verdadero entrenador Pokemon, a que cuida entrena con mucho cariño y dedicación, para que haya ese lazo entre entrenador y sus Pokemon ellos no son esclavos o súbditos, para sobre exigirlos demasiado y eso no es bueno finalizo el chico que tiene una fama tanto fuera como dentro de la región Kanto. –

-Si entiendo lo que tu me estas diciendo, amor pero eso ahora no importa verdad amor ahora estamos juntos vivamos el momento que bien vale la pena pasarla un buen rato juntos en calidad de pareja. –

-Woww hermanito me dejaste muy sorprendida, no sabias que tenias dotes de artísticos, simplemente estaba muy sorprendida de saber que tú tuvieras un talento oculto y él no era el único y pronto lo descubriría, por su cuenta. –

-que como esto es un rotundo éxito esta presentación, no creen dijo, muy orgullosa violeta al ver como el publico que hace rato estuvo presente ovacionaba, y cuando termino la obra no falto los aplausos y grito al terminar la obra de la Sirena y el Príncipe. –

-Ni que lo digas eh hermanita, y hablando de otra cosa cuando salen en su nueva aventura pokemon dijo Daisy a los presentes sorprendiendo a sus hermanas, pero no comentaron nada. –

-Bueno Daisy ya que tú lo está preguntando nosotros saldremos en una semana pero nuestro viaje será por todo la región Kanto y cuando sea el momento oportuno, partiremos a la región de Hoenn. –

-Wah Ash es en serio nos vamos a quedar, toda una semana en el Gimnasio, comento la chica muy feliz de la decisión de Ash estaba muy feliz de que se quedarían más tiempo en su Gimnasio. –

-Si Misty nos quedaremos, una semana más claro, si a ti a mi hermana o a tus hermanas les importa, él estaba muy feliz de poder ver a su novia muy emocionada, todo lo que hacía para ella valía mucho la pena para él. –

-Bueno tal parece que nos quedaremos más tiempo por aquí y eso me agrada y mucho comento la cuñada de las hermanas de Misty. –

-Por nosotros no te preocupes Ash y tampoco por Misty yo se que ella le gusta Celeste pero ella ama el hecho de estar contigo en tus aventuras, y yo se que ustedes serán muy felices juntos les deseamos las mejores de las suerte. –

N/A: todos los Pokemon de Ash como los de Misty se podrán comunicar como los humanos debido a Mewtwo, les dio el don de poderse comunicarse con los humanos así como la telepatía en Ash Misty y además de los que saben la telepatía.

-Sabes una cosa Ash creo que es el momento oportuno de, tener mi primera cita con Misty, le dijo el chico de pueblo paleta a su mejor amigo y primer Pokemon.-

-Si Ash tu debes de ir a una cita con Misty para solidificar, su relación y demostrarse lo mucho que aman y preocupan el uno por el otro, comento su Pikachu. –

-Entonces ya esta decidido vamos a invitar Misty a una gran cena romántica, en un restaurante francés que vi en la afuera de la cuidad comento el chico a su mejor, el solo atinó a levantar su pulgar en señal de aprobación de la cita. –

-Tanto sus cuñadas como su hermana, estaban del toda sorprendida y orgullosos de él y al ver la tremenda, madurez de Ash y eso era una buena señal de que todo va en serio y no como un juego. –

-Misty podrías venir un momento por favor necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, comento el chico del cual ella se enamoro. –

-¿Si que se te ofrece Ash? Pregunto un poco preocupada Misty del llamado de Ash será que querrá terminar conmigo me dije a mi misma. –

-Misty te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo hoy esta noche pregunto el chico de pelo de color azabache, a su novia que estaba muy nerviosa de lo que le diría el chico que volvía loca cuando lo miraba. –

-Ya que bien Ash si quiero ir contigo a esa cena ¿a que hora es la cita? Pregunto la pelirroja a su novio. –

-Ok será a las 8:00pm te parece bien le dijo a su novia. –

-Si me parece muy bien señor maestro pokemon, le dijo de forma muy pícara la entrenadora acuática. –

-Bien mami veo que tu y papá Ash van a una cita, comento muy feliz azumarril a su madre y ella se sonrojo de sobre manera que si le ponían un tomate a la par de ella se quedaría demasiado Pálido. –

Después de que esperara a Misty y que se despidiera de sus cuñadas y de su, hermana tanto Ash y Misty se dispusieron a ir al Restaurante, y se sentaron y esperaron a que el buen mozo les tomara sus orden para poder cenar tranquilamente y además de hablar de su futuro juntos.

Después de comer lo que habían ordenado estaban hablando de los felices qué eran de tenerse mutuamente el uno del otro también de decirse lo mucho que se aman mutuamente y lo felices que serian de formar una familia los dos ya que Misty siempre había soñado hacer su familia junto a Ash el amor de su vida.

-Oh Ash me siento tan feliz me haces la mujer muy afortunada, de este Planeta, y gracias por invitarme a esta hermosa velada Ash, su princesa muy feliz y alegre, de tener un hombre como Ash. –

-Mientras tu seas feliz mi amor todo valdrá la pena le comentó el chico de sus sueños y entonces, se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que compartieron un tierno beso, para luego decirse mutuamente te amo. –

Y así hicieron su promesa de estar juntos el uno del otro sin importar lo que pasara, pero prometieron estar mutuamente dándose todo el cariño y amor mutuo que uno comparte por el otro y viceversa.

Final del capítulo 5

Nos leemos en el próximo Capítulo.

Joselito55~.

Nota de Autor: Sorry por dilatarme dos meses para actualizar este fic, pero hubieron motivos de fuerza Mayor para actualizar, hasta ahora desde inicios de septiembre pasado me quede sin compu, y no fue hasta hace unos días que tengo una Tablet y desde aquí estoy escribiendo y subiendo los capítulos de este fic, les ruego disculpas y vamos a ver cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo, ya que en unos días subiré nuevos fic para el mes de Noviembre calculo que serán, 4 nuevos fic, dos traducciones y dos escritos por mi, espero les guste estas nuevas historias amigos.

Bien esta es la quinta entrega de mi fic de ABCADRIO, espero que sea de su total agrado, y disculpen por dilatarme siglos en escribir pero aquí esta el quinto capítulo concluido, que se llama Éxito, bien quiero dedicarles a mis amigas Natileon y Brenda, este fic debido a su cumpleaños Feliz cumpleaños chicas, y perdonen mi demora en subirlo.

Descargo: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y este capitulo fue escrito para entretener a los lectores de este fic.

Joselito55~.


	6. Capitulo 6: F-Familia

_**Capítulo: 6**_

 _ **Familia**_

 _ **N/A: Este es uno de mis 4 Capítulos especiales de este, ABCDARIO y espero que les guste mucho este nuevo este fic se basará, en el futuro y se verán ya crecidos y listos para esta nueva aventura edades de los personajes.**_

 _ **Ash: 35 años**_

 _ **Misty: 35 años**_

 _ **Tai: 15 años**_

 _ **Kary: 15 años**_

 _ **Región Actual: Kalos.**_

—Mamá cuando vamos a conocer Kanto, comentaron muy felices los dos jóvenes al saber que sus padres se mudarían para quedarse en Kanto después de que todos ellos se vinieran a vivir a está región debido a que a su padre lo requerían en esa región, en un principio Misty tenía miedo de que su ausencia la reina de Kalos se lo tratará de quitar pero para sorpresa de ella él tenía planeado todo lo contrario. —

—Bueno mis amores esperamos que muy pronto, podamos partir a nuestra región, comentó la chica pelirroja a sus dos hijos, Misty y su familia se vinieron a Kalos a la cuidad de Lumalia, y Misty se tuvo que despedir de sus hermanas de su amado Gimnasio y de su amada región ellas estaban muy tristes pero ellas entendían que Misty era feliz junto a Ash y no se interpondrían ante la felicidad de su hermanita menor ella comenzó a recordar un pequeño fragmento de su pasado recordando precisamente ese acontecimiento. —

 _ **Flash Back hace 10 años atrás.**_

 _ **Yupiii, amor comentó, un alegré maestro Pokemon al conseguir un importante puesto en la región de Kalos y le va a contar la noticia, a su ahora esposa Misty Ketchum pero no sabe cómo lo tomará ella esta noticia. Que pasa amor comentó la, pelirroja un poco emocionada de lo que su marido tendría que decirle. Mira amor a mi me, ofrecieron un importante puesto en la región de Kalos y yo dije que sí dijo muy alegre comentó él a su esposa. Ash Ketchum, dijo gritando a su marido ella estaba muy molesta y afligida molesta por que Serena puede estar al asecho pero afligida al saber que no verá a Maestro Pokemon por mucho rato pero lo que no sabe es que él le daría la mejor sorpresa de su vida. Que pasa bonita no te gusto la noticia, y lo mejor aún es que Ash haría cualquier cosa por ella y los suyos. No es que te voy a extrañar y tiendo miedo de que me dejes por Serena, comentó un poco afligida la chica. Ah, es eso nada más pues no te preocupes que tú y mis hijos vendrán conmigo estaremos en, esa región por unos 10 años dijo el Maestro Pokemon a su esposa. Queeeee nos iremos, a Kalos comentó muy sorprendida la chica y tu madre ya lo sabe, dijo una sorprendida líder de Gimnasio. De hecho si mi madre ya lo sabe y lo entiende y más aún cuando no estará ala par de sus nietos durante un buen tiempo, le comentó su esposo a su amor de toda la vida. Uhhh ya veo y que pasará con mi Gimnasio, dijo la chica muy preocupada no te preocupes mujer, yo ya tengo arreglado ese problema, en la región pondremos tu Gimnasio acuático, y será el primero de la región comentó el moreno. Bien siendo así cuando partimos para haya comentó feliz la chica, más sin embargo las hermanas de Misty escucharon lo que estaban hablando y les preguntaron a la feliz pareja. Si miren chicas nosotros en una semana tenemos qué irnos del Gimnasio ya que a mi me dieron una importante plaza en la región de Kalos, comentó el chico a sus cuñadas. Bien entiendo pero regresarán verdad comentaron sus hermanas un tanto preocupada por cuanto pasaran sin poder a Tai y Karyy que actualmente tendrán 5 años de edad. No lo se pero no nos vamos a durar un buen tiempo en regresar, comento la chica de ojos verde esmeralda. Bien entendemos nosotras cuidaremos de nuestro gimnasio y da lo mejor de ti hermanita. Así se despidieron de sus hermanas y también pasó rápido la semana y todos sus seres queridos se despidieron de ellos y les dieron las mejores de las suerte en ese nuevo viaje que emprenderían como familia a una región que solo Ash conocía.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back.**_

En eso una hermosa voz saca a la pelirroja de sus recuerdos, más profundos de su mente y pensar que pronto volverían a su amada región Kanto, sus niños no han olvidado sus raíces debido a qué ahí ellos nacieron y crecieron, en Kanto hasta la edad de 5 años y luego de que se despidieron de todos sus amigos tíos y familiares pero hoy las cosas serían muy distintas a partir de ahora ellos vivirían en otra región ya no había marcha atrás.

—Ah pasado mucho tiempo verdad amor, extrañas Kanto verdad y sobre todo extrañas mucho a tu Togetic verdad o me equivoco comentó, serio su marido a su esposa yo se que tú extrañas todos eso lugares pero recuerda lo que tú y yo y los niños acordamos que sus aventuras serían en Kanto verdad dijo su esposo. —

—Es muy cierto extraño mucho nuestra casa en cuidad Celeste, que bueno que tu madre acepto gustosamente en cuidarnos la casa cuando no tuviese nada que hacer. —

—Vamos Misty es de mi mamá de la que hablamos, dijo un ofendido el Maestro Pokemon, a su querida Sirena más bien debemos de apresurarnos o perderemos el avión de regreso a casa dijo, un Ash mayor sin duda alguna el quiere regresar a tierra natal lo más pronto posible. —

Esto sin duda alguna. Se emocionaron mucho, los chicos por fin volverían a la tierra en donde nacieron hace diez años no es que Kalos no, les guste pero es que extraña su cuidad natal cuidad Celeste y además de volver a ver a, sus tías después de un largo periodo de ausencia venían a descansar luego de muchos años de trabajar por fin decidieron toma un descanso bien ganado se lo tenían y luego cada, uno trabajarían en sus respectivos lugares.

—De verdad ma y pa volveremos a ver a la abuela después de mucho tiempo de no verla, dijo Karyy muy sorprendida y muy feliz la chica no podía creerlo volverían de nuevo a sus orígenes sin duda ella esta muy feliz, pero ella se acordó de su hermano gemelo y se puso a pensar

—Cual es el alboroto dice un chico pelirrojo a sus padres, que no me digas que volveremos a Kanto dijo muy alegre el chico a su familia volvería a ver a su abuela a sus tías y viejos amigos pero él se puso triste, el se había ya acostumbrado a estar con su familia y no quería separarse de ella pero el debía de comprender que esos momentos de se pararse de una familia llegaría tarde o temprano. —

—veo que te agrada mucho la idea de volver a Kanto, verdad hijo comentó su madre estaba muy orgullosa de tener tan maravillosos hijos que la comprendían al perfección y también su padre ha tenido mucho que ver en darle toda esa disciplina tan necesaria ya que con eso formaría personas de bien sin importar lo que fuera lo que la vida les pusiera en su camino. —

—Pues si madre ya tenemos casi 10 años de no saber nada de Kanto y además de que prometieron que una vez que llegáramos a ya y descansáramos lo necesario iniciaríamos nuestro viaje Pokemon dijeron ambos chicos a la vez. —

—Y pensamos en cumplir nuestra promesa no se preocupen chicos, apenas lleguemos a cuidad Celeste y descansemos lo necesario nos vamos a pueblo Paleta para que ustedes puedan saludar a su a su abuela después de mucho tiempo de no verlos ella de seguro se pondría muy feliz de verlos de nuevo, comento su padre a sus hijos. —

—Muy bien debemos de hacer nuestras maletas, nuestro velo saldrá dentro unas 5 horas y debemos de tener todo listo para poder irnos y así no olvidar nada de nuestro equipaje, comentó muy feliz su madre. —

—Bien chicos, ya tienen todo listo equipaje, pasaportes reproductor de música y todo lo necesario para el vuelo, comento su padre con aire de autoritario a sus hijos a lo que sus hijos les respondieron muy educadamente, se puede decir que sus dos hijos son bien maduros e entienden muy bien todo lo de su alrededor. —

—Que bien chicos su padre solo hace solo por prevención, para que ningún incoveniente ocurra en el Aeropuerto internacional de cuidad Lumalia, comentó su madre muy feliz ver que sus hijos son muy obedientes sin dudas sus dos hijos quieren ser igual que su padre, y quieren llegar a hacer la misma hazaña juntos. —

 _ **En el Aeropuerto de cuidad Lumalia.**_

 _ **Por favor pasajeros que se dirigen a la región Kanto pasen por la puerta número 4, comunico el anunciador de los vuelos de Salida. Repito por favor a todo los pasajeros que se dirigen a la región Kanto pasen por la puerta número 4 muchas gracias que disfruten su vuelo y regresen pronto, y con eso el anunciador da por terminada su labor por esta hora.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en la religión Kanto.**_

—Bueno Brock hoy es el gran día hoy veré a mi hijo nuera y a mis nietos otra vez dijo Delia Ketchum de unos 50 años de edad junto al mejor amigo de Ash que ya está casado con Susy y ella se encuentra en Cuidad Plateada terminando los últimos detalles para esta madrugada. —

—Bueno como a que hora le dijo Ash que llegarían aquí al aéreo puerto le dijo Brock a la Sra. Ketchum al parecer Brock estaba un poco impaciente, por saber a que hora llegaban sus mejores amigos y «Sobrinos» de verdad los quería ver. —

—Él me dijo que cómo a las 9:00am, le contesto Delia al Doctor Pokemon, y este se emocionó mucho y decidieron que era el momento justo de terminar con todos los preparativos para celebrarle la bienvenida a Kanto. —

—Hola habló al gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, Dijo la señora castaña de muy avanzada edad ¿Se encuentra Daisy en el Gimnasio, comentó la mujer muy feliz, deseando poder hablar con la hermana mayor de Misty para poderle dar la buena noticia, de que su nuera y sus hijos vendrán a su tierra natal de la que partieron cuando los niños tenían apenas unos 5 años de edad, y para la suerte de la señora castaña sí se encontraba en el Gimnasio. —

—Bienvenidos sean al Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste con quién tengo de hablar, comento la blonda sin saber que del otro lado de la línea, se encontraba la mamá de Ash muy alegre en poder darle la buena nueva, a las hermanas de Misty. —

—Bueno querida de seguro querrás saber el motivo, de mi llamada verdad preguntó la madre de Ash a la hermana mayor de las hermanas sensacionales, de cuidad Celeste ella tiene un pequeño presentimiento, y le dijo ella, a que se le debo el honor de su llamada, le respondió la blonda muy felizmente. —

—Te llamaba para avisarte que tú hermana, tu cuñado y tus dos hermosos sobrinos vienen de camino para Kanto comento la mujer oriunda de Pueblo Paleta y la hermana mayor se quedó paralizada de la emoción al saber la noticia y entonces queremos darle una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, a ellos en su Gimnasio claro si no les molesta, dijo la señora Ketchum. —

—Por nosotras no hay ningún incoveniente comento, la hermana mayor, lo que sea por la felicidad de ambos y de mis sobrinos, ¿y no sabe cuando regresan? Preguntó Daisy.

Según se yo me dijeron que a eso de las 9:00am, estarán llegando al aéreo puerto internacional de Kanto esto sin dudas, emocionó a un más, a la coordinadora y líder del Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, ella es la líder oficial del Gimnasio, y ella ha sabido mantener muy bien la reputación de su querido Gimnasio, ella estaba muy, orgullosa de sus logros por si misma y en ese mismo momento decide que ya es tiempo de levantar a sus hermanas holgazanas. —

—Como que chicas vayan levantándose tenemos un código, naranja verde azulado muy pronto dijo en un tono muy serio y al oír ese código sus hermanas, no lo pensaron más y se levantaron disparadas y se arreglaron lo más rápido posible. —

—Como que sucede Daisy, comento Lily muy soñolienta la chica al ver tanta emoción en la blonda por que no habría de estar más feliz de mi vida si hoy me han dado la mejor noticias de todas, bueno se las diré pero siéntense las tres, hace unos momentos me habló Delia y me dijo que Ash y toda su familia vienen de regresó, para acá, dijo la blonda muy emocionada. —

—De ninguna manera, no manches no es broma verdad dime que no hermanita dime que mi hermanita mi cuñado y sus hijos regresan a cuidad Celeste, comento Lily sin aliento por la estupenda noticia. —

—No lo puedo creer después de una década de no, poderlos ver finalmente los veré esto hay que celebrarse a lo grande comento la peli morada. —

—Bájale tus revoluciones violeta, es obvio que vamos a celebrar la llegada de ellos, a Kanto y por eso hay que ayudar en la preparación de la fiesta sorpresa sin que ellos se den cuenta de nuestros planes comentó la mayor de todas, y entonces llamaron a Delia otra vez y pusieron de acuerdo en los preparativos. —

Es así cómo van preparando, todo lo necesario para la pequeña fiesta familiar y los amigos ellos estaban más que agradecidos, con Dios y con Arceus, por tener una, maravillosa familia que los han apoyado en las buenas y en las malas con debe de ser una, verdadera familia ya tenían todo preparado para el día siguiente, la fiesta era un almuerzo familiar en donde los amigos de Ash y los que los conocen pueden traer a sus familiares, para celebrar su regreso juntos en conjunto, en familia como la que son siempre unidos sin importar el por qué.

Al tener listo todos los preparativos para ese almuerzo Delia tenía unos últimos detalles que afinar, con el Doctor Pokemon, y procedió a llamarlo.

—¿Brock puedo contar contigo mañana? Preguntó, muy amablemente Delia al mejor amigo de su hijo, ella le mencionó que debía ir él ya que así, no sospecharía mucho de la sorpresa que le estaban preparando para mañana al medio día. —

—No se preocupe más señora Delia yo iré a recoger a, mis mejores amigos, dijo muy alegre el Doctor Pokemon a la madre de su mejor amigo, y gracias a el le debe todo lo que es ahora, ya que conoció más afondo el mundo Pokemon. —

—-Me alegra mucho saber, que Ash tiene muy buenos amigos eso es bueno eso demuestra cuanto ha crecido como persona, dijo muy feliz la señora Ketchum y esto provocó un leve sonrojo en la cara de Brock pero no lo notó o se hizo la, despistada y concluida la conversación ambos se dispusieron a hacer otras cosas. —

A la mañana siguiente.

Todos estaban en el aéreo puerto esperando, el avión proveniente de la región de Kalos que ya no tardaba en llegar todos los presentes fueron a preguntar a información para saber la hora de llegada a Kanto.

—Disculpe señorita queremos saber ¿a que hora llega el avión que salió de Kanto? Pregunto muy cortésmente Brock y muy amablemente, la encargada de tramitar los pasajes revisa en su computador y le brinda la información que solicitó. —

—El avión procedente de la región de Kalos está, se encuentra en territorio de la región de Kanto por lo que tardará una media hora a cuarenta y cinco, minutos cuando mucho les respondió muy amablemente la responsable de dar los tiquetes de avión. —

—Muy amable señorita comentó Brock al saber que muy pronto vendrá el vuelo en el que vendrá su mejor amigo Ash Ketchum y toda su familia, se dijo para si misma. —

En ese mismo momento vemos a una chica color, castaño ingresar al aéreo puerto y grito el nombre de su amigo Brock venía junto a su marido y sus, hijos su esposo era Gary el cuando vio a está chica por primera vez fue amor a primer vista, los dos se enamoraron y a pesar de que Gary era un poco atolondrado ella lo sabido, manejar muy bien y han vivido la verdad ella no se queja solo hay que tener muy buena, comunicación entre si y todo andará muy bien.

—Hey amigo cuanto tiempo ha pasado le pregunto el Doctor a Erika, y él vio a sus dos retoños a la par de su madre ¿y estos dos campeones como se llaman? Preguntó el joven Doctor Pokemon a estos simpáticos niños. —

—Hola mi nombre es Tomas y vivo en cuidad verde, comentó uno de los chicos mientras que el otro hablaba con su mamá de algo muy importante, y mi hermano se llama Antoni y tenemos 14 años de edad y somos gemelos también. —

—Oh justo como tus primos, comentó muy astutamente, dijo él Doctor Pokemon al chico a pesar de ser hijo de Gary no sacaron las mismas actitudes de el si no más bien como su madre de lo que sacaron de su padre, es su aspecto físico y el color de sus ojos, lo que han heredado de su madre es la bondad ser una buena persona y ayudar a los demás. —

En ese mismo momento vieron que él, avión proveniente, de Kalos a aterrizado en la región todos estaban muy felices de ver una vez más cuando, sus sobrinos ven a su a su tío en el aéreo puerto estos sin pensarlos salen a su encuentro, este les saluda muy emocionado y les dice a ambos lo feliz que está de volverlos a ver y lo mucho que aquí se les extrañaba. —

 **El avión procedente, de la región de Kalos ya aterrizó por favor acercarse a sala de espera para recibir a sus amigos y familiares, repitió el avión cuya procedencia es de la región de Kalos ya aterrizó por favor acercarse a la sala de espera para recibir a sus amigos o familiares gracias por su atención.**

En ese mismo instante fueron bajando, la familia Ketchum y los dos gemelos vieron a una cara muy familiar, mientras sus padres fueron por sus equipajes y ellos saludaban a los presentes.

—Oh tío Brock no tienes ni idea de cuanto extrañamos, a la abuela a Kanto y a ti dijeron sus dos sobrinos favoritos y él solo se hecha a reí y los saluda. —

—Hola chicos tenía mucho tiempo de no verlos que, tal la han pasado haya sin mi dijo para luego decirles yo también los eche de menos, pero más su abuela, estos chicos no han cambiado casi nada pensó para si mismo. —

—Hola muchachos, que a su tía no le piensan dar, un abrazó, comentó la mujer peli castaño al ver a sus sobrinos, más altos desde la ultima vez, que los vio a sus sobrinos ella estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a sus sobrinos después de mucho tiempo sin verse. —

—Gracias tía disculpa esos son tus hijos, o sea nuestros primos comentaron los dos a la vez sin dudas estaban muy sorprendidos, ellos apenas los conocieron antes de que se fueran a vivir a la región de Kalos. —

—SIP chicos éstos son sus primos han cambiado mucho verdad, comentó muy feliz su tía Erika, y que hacen vayan y saluden a sus primos dijo muy divertida su tía. —

—Hola chicos nosotros nos llamamos, Kary y Tai somos sus primos somos los hijos de Ash y Misty comentaron un poco muy tímidos los chicos. —

—Calma chicos, ya sabemos que son nuestros primos y espero que podamos, ir en nuestro propio viaje Pokemon, comentaron los chicos por cierto nosotros nos llamamos Tomas y Antoni y vivimos en cuidad Verde junto a nuestros padres, comentaron los chicos. —

—Si claro por que no comentaron, los dos hermanos sin duda estaban muy felices de volver a reencontrarse después de muchos años de, ausencia ellos y sus primos vieron cómo su tía y su tío fueron a donde se encontraban sus padres, para preguntar cómo se encontraban de su largo viaje de vuelta aquí. —

—Hola querido hermanito que tal te ha ido, en tu viaje de vuelta, a Kanto comento Erika a su hermano mayor ella estaba realmente emocionada de poderlo ver otra vez después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, por atender asuntos de la liga Pokemon. —

—Ah hola Erika que gusto es tenerte por aquí, dijo muy feliz su hermano mayor de volver a ver a su pequeña hermana de unos minutos antes que él y en donde se encuentra tu marido y mis sobrinos dijo, el hombre oriundo de cuidad Celeste. —

—Ah ahí están dijo su hermana y los llamó, chicos vengan por aquí por favor les llamó su madre en un tono de autoridad, siendo rápidamente captado por sus hijos y primos y luego de oír el primer llamado se dejan llegar a hacia en donde se encuentra su madre. —

—Aquí estamos junto a mis primos, comentó uno de los chicos muy obediente al llamado de su madre, ellos estaban esperando que les dijera que se le ofrecía. —

— Bien quiero que saluden a sus tíos, comentó su madre, ellos se dieron la vuelta y luego hicieron una reverencia para luego saludar a sus tíos con todo el respeto que se merecen como buenas personas civilizadas que somos todos. —

—Hola sobrinos, hola cuñada ¿Quién les avisó que hoy nosotros regresábamos a Kanto comento muy alegre la pelirroja a la mujer de pelo castaño. —

—Fue un pajarito quién me dijo que ustedes estaban cerca de venir y como estaba cerca del aéreo puerto decidí venir a darle la merecida bienvenida, comentó la Señora Oak a su cuñada que hace rato no la miraba por su larga estadía en Kalos. —

—Hey Ash tanto tiempo sin poder vernos, caray y yo que pensaba que tu te habías olvidado de todos nosotros esto último lo dijo en un tono medio sarcástico. —

—Disculpa por no poder comunicarnos, más a menudo pero nuestro trabajo no lo permitía mucho que digamos como veras Brock yo y mi, esposa hemos estudiado y ahora somos profesores y ella es mi asistente y esta a cargo cuando, cuando yo no estoy o ando en una conferencia en alguna región. —

—Co-Como dijo Brock tartamudeando del asombró al saber que su mejor amigo es un investigador Pokemon y uno muy reconocido a nivel mundial. —

—Bueno mi querido amigo eso yo te lo puedo aclarar yo Ash es un maestro Pokemon de eso no hay duda lo que pasa es que a Ash les pedía ser un profesor Pokemon y tuvo que tener un segundo trabajo para poder pagar su carrera lo, mismo ocurre conmigo y ambos fuimos a estudiar a la misma universidad, en cuidad Lumalia, y es por eso que nos dilatamos más de lo debido por que los dos decidimos estudiar, la misma carrera ya que si él no está yo soy la suplente. —

—Bien entiendo lo que me dices y mucha suerte, con su laboratorio, más bien el profesor Oak ya lo sabe y lejos de ponerse enojado el sabe que le irá muy bien y no tendrá mucho de que preocuparse por qué ya cuenta con un importante refuerzo al lado de Ash Ketchum, pensó Brock para si mismo. —

Después de casi dos horas de largos saludos, era el momento oportuno de marcharse hasta cuidad celeste ahí todos los estaban esperando desde sus inicios, hasta sus finales cómo entrenador Pokemon, después de unas dos horas en carro por fin habían llegado al lugar del evento sin duda los dos se llevaran la mejor sorpresa de sus vidas ya todo en el Gimnasio estaba a obscuras en ese mismo momento abren la puerta y de repente gritan a todo pulmón feliz Bienvenida a casa Chicos.

Todos estaban ahí presentes en el Gimnasio era una de esas fiestas de bienvenidas que todo persona que pone la región en alto no solo él si no sus seres queridos siempre serán bien recibido con la manos abiertas y esta fiesta es un gran éxito Todos los amigos de Ash estaban en ella y los invitados de honor fueron a saludar a la gente por cortesía.

—Hola abuela muy buenas tardes, dijeron muy alegres sus nietos al volver a ver su abuela después de muchos años de no verse mutuamente, sin duda tanto nietos y abuela se echaban mucho de menos y ahora volverían a recuperar ese, tiempo perdido aunque sea un poco ya que tenía planeado iniciar sus viaje Pokemon. —

—Oh mis nietos cuanto los extrañe a ambos dijo, una abuela muy cariñosa a sus nietos todos sus familiares estaban muy felices de verse de nuevo una vez más después de mucho tiempo ausentes por fin regresaron. —

—Estamos muy bien abuela no te preocupes, comentaron muy felices sus nietos todo era mucha alegría en la familia Ketchum esta era una de esas fiestas que quedarán en el recuerdo para toda la eternidad no hay nada y nadie quién les arruine su momento junto en familia como ha de ser sin importar lo que pasará siempre estarían juntos por que son una familia lleno de amor y de valores de como ver el lado de la vida. —

—Hola madre tanto tiempo sin verte te extrañamos mucho, de verdad pero siempre te llevamos en nuestro corazón, eres parte de esta, familia mi familia junto a la mujer que yo, amo con todo mi ser y siempre velare por cada uno de ustedes siempre. —

—Awww amor esas si son hermosas palabras, palabras que cualquier madre quiere escucha, que ese ser tan importante para ella este en las buenas y en las malas eso si es amor del bueno y yo no me cansó de bendecirlos para que tenga un hermoso matrimonio lejos, de esas chicas o mal entendido que puedan arruinar un hermoso matrimonio como el de ustedes. —

—Gracias madre esas palabras significan mucho, viviendo de usted comentó muy feliz su hijo al escuchar esas palabras de aliento que su madre siempre le dice, para poderle sacar lo mejor y él se lo agradecía mucho sin duda ella estaba bien bendecida por sus hijos tan generosos con ella y muy atentos para darles los mejores cuidados que se merece esta mujer. —

—Hola señora Ketchum se acuerda de mi verdad comento, la chica pelirroja rogando para que Delia la pudiera reconocer después de mucho, tiempo luego de hacer unos estudios faciales para poder descubrir ese rostro tan familiar y luego de averiguar quien era ella se dispone a saludarla como se debe. —

—Oh hija pero mira cuanto has cambiado casi ni te reconozco, dijo una apenada Delia al ver la cara de su nuera lo mucho que ha cambiado y para bien, estaba muy sorprendida la mujer al ver esa chica quién se enamoró desesperadamente de su Ash, ella era la única la quien estaba autorizada casarse con su hijo. —

Luego de un rato Misty y Ash se encontraron con las hermanas y las saludaron.

—Hola cuñadito que tal les fue en el viaje comentó, la blonda, a su cuñado luego después que se vieron las caras después de 10 largos años. —

—Muy bien gracias por preguntar Daisy, y dime que ha sido de ti y Trace quiero saber si ya tienes hijos comento muy astuto Ashton, la blonda estaba con la cara bien sonrojada de lo que Ash le dijo de que ya tenía que tener un hijo. —

—Hola Misty que tal te fue en la región de Kalos, comentó violeta con una sonrisa muy astuta pero ella y su pareja ya se sabían, que sus hermanas les estaban jugándoles una broma de muy mal gusto tanto a ella como a su esposo. —

—Ah muy bien querida hermanita gracias por preguntar, le contesto la chica pelirroja a violeta más sin embargo sabía que ella algo se trae entre manos, debía de estar viva ya que ella es una especialista en jugar juegos muy pesados y de muy mala broma, debían de estar muy alerta las chicas se disponían a saludar a sus sobrinos y eso tranquilizó un poco a Misty. —

—Hola que tal están chicos saludó Daisy a sus sobrinos quiénes estaban hablando con sus otros primos sobre su próximo viaje que lo realizarían muy pronto de aquí a unos pocos meses. —

—Hola Tía si ya han pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en la que nos vimos pero fue muy necesario para todos realizar este importante expedición, comentaron sus sobrinos a sus tías dijeron los dos muy orgullosos.

—Que bien muchachos me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes van a llegar muy lejos y eso es muy bueno dijo violeta ella estaba muy contenta de que sus sobrinos se lleven tan bien los dos. —

—Wow es muy pronto para que salgan en una nueva, aventura Pokemon dijo Lily pero adelante yo los apoyo al cien por ciento comentó, muy emocionada la peli rosada. —

Gracias tías no saben lo eso significa para, nosotros comentaron, sus sobrinos y es bueno que vayan acompañado por sus primos dijeron, las tres hermanas sensacionales, a sus sobrinos. —

Y con eso se terminó la conversación de tías y, sobrinos y todos siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche en donde la celebración, se daba por terminada y uno a uno se fueron cada uno para sus respectivas casas.

Pasaron los meses tan rápido que ninguno lo notó y cuando vieron, que ya era el momento más duro era el de partir en rumbo de una nueva aventura, y sus padres estaban ahí a su lado con sus familiares y les preguntaron lo siguiente.

—Bueno chicos es el momento de decir adiós, pero estaremos, en contacto ¿Y a donde piensan viajar comento su padre a los chicos. —

—Bueno Papá nosotros hemos pensado viajar por nuestra región Kanto, así que para laque época de navidad nos veremos si Dios y Arceus lo permiten, comentaron felices los chicos. —

—Que bien hijos me gusta que hayan elegido Kanto dijo, muy feliz su madre al saber esa noticia que sus hijos iniciarán por la región de Kanto, en donde ellos nacieron y aquí formaran raíces, hijos deben de cambiarse ustedes ya saben que todos los días, dijo una Misty muy divertida. —

Kary va vestida de una blusa color verde agua, con un short largo color azul celeste, con zapatillas de color rojo y morado su pelo es color rubio, sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda, y sus manos lleva un par de guantes y sabe controlar el aura igual que su padre e hermano.

Tai va vestido de un pantalón azul obscuro, camisa verde neón zapatillas de color azul y verde su color de cabello es color naranja intenso y sus ojos son de color café cómo su padre al igual que su padre e hermana sabe controlar el poder aural y ambos hermanos tienen un Lucario y sus primeros Pokemon fuero dos Pichus.

Tomas va vestido de pantalón azul obscuro tennis de color rojo y negro camiseta de color Celeste intenso su color de pelo es café, y su primer Pokemon es Charmander.

Antoni va vestido de pantalón negro tennis Azul y gris color de la camiseta de azul marino intenso y color de cabello es color negro azabache.

 _ **Y así comenzaron su nueva aventura, atreves de la región Kanto para ser Maestros Pokemon eso era sus sueños ser igual que su tío padre, ya que su madre es una investigadora Pokemon y además de pertenecer a la elite 4, junto a su a su padre.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 6**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto los personajes y la series les pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia fue creado para entretener al lector.**_

 _ **N/A: MÁS vale tarde que nunca, y discúlpenme por no actualizar le estaba dándole ideas para este nuevo capítulo y una vez más espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo mi amiga Izumi17 y Kelilight gracias por estar ahí parar mi, muy pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo nos leemos pronto, ah se me olvidaba un detalle con el cabello de Kary sí se preguntan por que es rubio y no naranja, café o negro azabache, es que oí que la abuela de Ash tenía el pelo color rubio, y e ahí que la, genética juega un papel muy importante.**_

 _ **Joselito55~.**_


	7. Capitulo: 7 G-Ganador

_**Capítulo: 7**_

 _ **G-Ganador**_

 _ **Por**_

 **Joselito55**

 **Bienvenidos sean todos en esta maravillosa tarde, para definir quién será el nuevo campeón de la liga Hoenn en esta hermosa tarde tendremos a los siguientes contrincantes el que gané este campeonato tendrá la, oportunidad de enfrentarse a la Élite 4 de cualquier región, ahora sí el nombre de los dos contrincantes para esta tarde, proveniente de Pueblo Paleta de la región de Kanto Ash Ketchum démosle un fuerte aplauso de bienvenida, y aquí proveniente de Hoenn tenemos a Morrison el año pasado estos dos han llegado a los mejores de la liga Pokemon de Hoenn estos entrenadores sin duda alguna nos darán un hermoso combate, comentó el comentarista será una batalla de 6 contra 6 el último Pokemon que cae ese será el, ganador ahora empecemos con las reglas del encuentro de está tarde, y todo el publico estaba muy emocionado por la gran batalla que tendrían.**

Muy bien los contrincantes por favor vengan aquí para iniciar con la batalla Pokemon, comentó el referí del encuentro y los chicos se acercaron para iniciar el protocolo de la batalla Pokemon.

Escojan escudo o corona, quien le sale la moneda que eligió ese empezará la batalla y recuerden que es una batalla de 6 contra 6 y el último en caer ese será el perdedor y el que queda de Pie gana esta batalla no tiene un limite de tiempo comento el referí ahora sí escojan.

—Yo escojo escudo comentó Ash muy decido el chico de su suerte. —

—En ese caso yo escogeré comentó Morrison muy decidido y con esa misma de llama de entusiasmo. —

—Muy bien parece que el señor Morrison tiene el honor hacer su primer ataque, comento el referí las banderillas para ambos serán Morrison la tuya será de color rojo y la de Ash Ketchum será verde, comentó el referí a los dos ahora dense la buena suerte. —

—Bueno Morrison te deseo lo mejor pero, ten por seguro que yo no seré nada fácil dijo Ash a su contrincante y amigo recuerda que tu eres un rival a vencer y lo haré que no te quede la menor duda de eso, dijo el chico de pelo color azabache. —

—No esperaba menos de ti y vamos, a luchar y dar un bonito espectáculo, comento su contrincante, y amigo no esperaba que me lo dejaras así de fácil quiero ver lo que haz logrado a través de los años. —

—¡Comiencen¡ Grito el arbitro del encuentro.

Ash hijo tu puedes derrotarlo amor, todos nosotros creemos en ti, comentó Delia a su pequeño retoño, vamos tu puedes hacerlo creó en ti amor dale una buena lección, comentó su novia, de cabello anaranjado, Hey hermanito vamos para adelante sin mirar atrás comentó su hermana menor.

Bueno será mejor empezar ya comentó el entrenador de Hoenn, bien Ash es hora que conozcas a este Pokemon, necesitó tu asistencia Glaceon, dijo el chico el chico y en ese momento se fue materializando el Pokemon y Ash supo que Glaceon tiene movimiento espejo pero el ya tenía su contrincante para él y decidió analizarlo en su Pokedex.

Glaceon: El Pokemon de nieve fresca, sus ataques son, Placaje Manto espejo refuerzo, viento helado, colmillo de hielo, granizo, ventisca, última basa, barrera, ataque rápido, ataque de arena y latigazo, dijo Dexter dando la información necesaria a Ash este estaba un poco pensativo pero él ya había tomado una decisión y no se iba a retractar de eso y entonces llamó a su Pokemon.

—Muy bien entonces supongo que ya es hora de venir al frente Samurott, comentó Ash y así el Pokemon se va revelando y todo el Publico está muy atónito con este ejemplar de Pokemon y nuestra pelirroja estaba demasiada sorprendida con eses Pokemon tipo agua sin duda alguna este ejemplar de la región de Teselia será algo digno de ver, e inclusive el contrincante de Ash estaba muy sorprendido. —

—Wow debo de admitir que tu Pokemon luce muy sano y muy bien entrenado, comentó Morrison muy sorprendido al ver ese ejemplar, y entonces decidió revisar ese Pokemon tan hermoso pero a la vez es muy feroz. —

Samurott: El Pokemon elegante sus ataques son el, mega cuerno, placaje, látigo, pistola de agua, hidro chorro, foco energía, capara concha, hidro pulso, desquite, acua jet, otra ves acua cola danzas de espadas y hidro bomba, este Pokemon es forma final de la evolución de Oshawott, Dewott se le considera a su oponente, tener mucho cuidado con su rugido ya que puede llegar a intimidar a su rival.

—Simplemente interesante, Wow hay que tener mucho cuidado, este Pokemon no será muy sencillo de vencer pero lo haremos dijo muy confiado el chico pero, lo que no sabía que Ash y Samurott tienen la forma de cómo ganarle este primer round. —

—Entonces si ya estamos listos para comenzar pues a empezar, la batalla Pokemon se ha dicho, comentó el referí a los contrincantes. —

—¿Estamos listos Glaceon? Preguntó su entrenador. —

—Glaceon, contesto el Pokemon de forma muy positiva a su entrenador.—

—¿Hey Samurott estás listo para luchar? Preguntó su entrenador. —

—Sí Claro Ash estoy listo para la acción, comentó Samurott a su entrenador de una formar muy positiva hoy ganaremos este torneo, dijo el Pokemon. —

—Waw un Pokemon que habla dijo Morrison muy sorprendido, al igual que el publico estaba impactado con el Pokemon pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura y ordenó el primer ataque. —

Glaceon utiliza ataque, rápido ordenó su entrenador, Glaceon le respondió Morrison y entonces el Pokemon corrió veloz hacía en donde estaba Samurott para atacarlo pero su contrincante ya tenía sus respuesta.

Vamos Samurott ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer ni lento ni perezoso el Pokemon tira una fuerte Hidro bomba al piso para que se resbalara rápido y esto no le dio oportunidad de que Glaceon pudiera hacer algo para repeler este ataque siendo muy aparatoso su caída debido a la gran velocidad que traía esté Pokemon, mientras que su entrenador no pudo evitar de decir ouch eso me dolió fue una paliza para Glaceon.

Glaceon prepárate y utiliza bola de sombras, en seguida prepara su ataque, para atacar a su oponente, pero otra vez Ash tenía una nueva estrategia para contra atacar a su oponente, y lo que vino no se lo esperaron ambos.

Utiliza contra escudo ordenó Ash y, su oponente se sorprendió de oír esa técnica, Samurott se envolvió en manto de agua, más el hidro pulso actúa cómo un potente e eficaz escudo para poder darle un fuerte, golpe al contrincante para dejarlo lo suficientemente débil pero no podría vencer, para poder vencerlo tiene que ser un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso para poder derrotarlo, y su entrenador lo supo otro ataque así de está misma magnitud o superior y su Pokemon caería vencido.

Vamos podemos darle la vuelta a esta situación, Glaceon es ahora o nunca Hiper rayo a toda potencia, ordenó su entrenador para poderle dar un potente ataque para con un poco de suerte poderlo derrotar de un solo golpe, Morrison podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en Ash y en seguida supo que no sería nada bonito.

Vamos amigo utiliza danzas de espadas y protégete de ese hiper rayo el Pokemon sacó sus dos espadas y las utilizó como escudo protector para repeler el potente ataque y cuando pegó en sus espadas se le devolvió el ataque a su oponente, dejándolo casi totalmente debilitado.

Oh Dios esto se ve muy feo, un ataque más y estoy perdido este Pokemon es muy fuerte y sin dudas esta bien entrenado, dijo el oponente este era un Pokemon era muy poderoso pero el se decidió a hacer un ultimo movimiento, por favor Glaceon se que tú me puedes escuchar por favor utiliza ventisca le ordenó a su Pokemon.

Samurott ya sabes que hacer, dijo su entrenador y no perdiendo en la orden de su amo este Pokemon Samurái se lanza sobre la ventisca y se convierte en un torpedo de hielo y procede directamente a tacar a su contrincante, cuando alcanzó a su victima le dio un certero golpe y lo mandó a dormir del golpe que recibió y el primer round había terminado a favor del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

—Glaceon no puede continuar, lo que quiere decir es que Samurott y Ash Ketchum ganan el primer round.

—Bueno nada mal para ser el primer round eh Ash comentó, un poco sorprendido por la manera en que perdió el primer round. —

—Hey amigo tú tampoco no estas nada mal, pero lo que pasa es que yo implemente y combine los movimientos para poder utilizarlos en cualquier momento, comentó Ash a su oponente, comentó Ash a su oponente. —

—Bien vamos por el segundo Round de esta batalla Pokemon, comentó el referí del encuentro.

—Bien supongo que ahora me toca a mi hacer el primer movimiento, dijo Ash y lo hará cuando Morrison saque a su Pokemon. —

—Sal de ahí Snive comentó Morrison, cómo tratando de intimidar, al enorme Pokemon acuático y este lejos de intimidarse se muestra más feroz contra su oponente, y el chico de Hoenn decidió que Ash debía de atacar primero y así lo hizo y el gustoso le dio ese gusto a su oponente.

Bien Samurott ten mucho cuidado con Snive es muy fuerte pero si somos muy precavidos podremos vencerlos a así que adelante Pistola de agua ordenó Ash y el Pokemon rápidamente mandó un potente chorro de agua que fue desviado por el ataque del Pokemon tipo planta.

Bien amiga es nuestro turno desvía ese ataque, con hojas mágicas, y haciendo un fuerte ruido producto de las hojas mágicas desvía ese, chorro de agua haciendo que se haga de lado, y mientras Ash y su Pokemon estaban, muy sorprendidos por el poderío y ellos deben tener mucho cuidado, ante ese Pokemon.

Debemos de tener mucho cuidado amigo no podemos permitir que este Pokemon nos gane, no señor hoy ganaremos a como sea eso tenlo por seguro, comentó Ash motivando a su Pokemon para poder ganar este duelo y en ese momento Morrison dio la orden de ataque una ves más.

Vamos con todo Snive hojas mágicas una vez más en ese instante ese Pokemon hace un potente ataque de hojas mágicas y en ese momento se venía a toda veloz creyendo que ese ataque lo dejaría debilitado por completo pero no fue así, Samurott ya tenía su defensa y era impenetrable y pronto lo va a descubrir.

Samurott alista tus espadas y forma un escudo para poder defenderte del ataque dijo Ash y sí dicho y hecho su Pokemon hace un Potente escudo y al chocar las hojas mágicas con sus espadas hace un movimiento de manto de espejo haciendo que el ataque se redirija a su creador y dándole de lleno wassshhhh impacto en el Pokemon y casi lo deja muy debilitado.

Woa será mejo tener mucho cuidado o volveremos a perder, comentó el chico muy precavido del siguiente ataque que se oponente, le podría otorgar el sin duda no quería perder otro Pokemon ya que si lo hace le podría costar muy caro. Entonces algo se le vino a la mente y le dio la orden para que atacara con drenadoras y cuando su contrincante vio eso vio que su Pokemon debía de estar muy alerta el peligro parecía muy inminente y todos los presentes podían ver el nerviosismo sí Ash pondría ganar este duelo contra ese Pokemon tipo planta a leguas se nota que es muy fuerte ese Pokemon, procedió a efectuar el ataque.

Rápido utiliza tu contra escudo, y ataca con aqua jet y cuando yo te de mi señal ataca sin piedad Samurott tenemos que terminar esta batalla sí o sí dijo su entrenador y eso le dio la suficiente confianza para ganar este asalto, el Pokemon hizo lo que su maestro le ordenó por que confía en el y el haría todo lo que esta a su alcance para poder darle una nueva victoria sin importar el Por que pero estaba decidido a ganar este segundo asalto por el y por su novia, ya que esta pelirroja ha sabido cuidarlo tan bien como su amo cuando él se lo presta para que aprenda nuevos ataques tipo agua.

El potente ataque del Pokemon, una vez más sorprende al publico al darle ese semejante golpe tan certero que casi lo deja eliminado dela competencia y este es un verdadero Pokemon tiene mucho poder ahora Misty entendía por que Samurott siguió a Ash y el hizo un buen trabajo criándolo para ser un Pokemon muy valioso en su equipo, eso saber utilizar bien la cabeza, pensó su chica quién al lado de su hermana estaban muy orgullosas de novio/ hermano mayor, sin dudas sabían que Ash y su Pokemon saldrán muy bien juntos y el no los iba a defraudar iba a ganar por su novia y familia.

Wow este es un Pokemon muy poderoso, Debemos de tener mucho cuidado con cada uno de sus ataques si queremos ganar pero en ese momento Ash ordenó una ataque, tomado a ambo totalmente desprevenidos e indefensos a ese Pokemon del tipo planta que a continuación los dejó con la boca abierta a ambos al ver ese poderío de Pokemon sin duda era un Pokemon muy fuerte, y lo que costaba creer que ese Pokemon estuviera derrotando sin prácticamente recibir ningún tipo de daños aunque tenía unos daños mínimos pero para el futuro podría ser suficiente para poder derrotarlo, y entonces se escucho la voz de su contrincante gritándole a Pokemon mega cuerno a toda potencia grito el entrenador y eso era su fin para Morrison y su Pokemon.

Vamos Samurott vamos a acabar con esto de una buena vez prepara tu mega cuerno a máximo poder amigo se lanza a correr y alista su gran mega cuerno para dar el golpe final y los espectadores estaban con los nervios de punta, con cuidado de no herir a su oponente, le propina un gran mega golpe y levanto al Pokemon serpiente y cuando cayó al piso o al terreno se firmó una estela de polvo y cuando el Pokemon ya yacía desmayado en el campo de batalla.

—Snive ya no puede continuar, sentenció el referí lo que indica que tanto Samurott y Ash Ketchum ganan este segundo round 2-0, dijo el encargado de velar del encuentro el tercer round comenzará unos cinco minutos, volvió anunciar el arbitro a los contendientes. —

—Bien hecho me has dejado sin palabras, de verdad es digno de un verdadero oponente sin duda eres de temer comento el chico Oriundo, de una Isla de la región de Hoenn ahora él se estaba concentrando en cómo revertir esta situación a su oponente dos de sus mejores Pokemon sin duda ese Samurott ha sido muy bien entrenado y el estaba muy sorprendido de ese Pokemon el era único. —

—Que podemos decir gracias por el halago yo mis Pokemon hacemos todo lo posible para salir siempre adelante, y nosotros Entrenamos muy duro pero le doy prioridad para que descanse, se entrena muy duro pero no por mucho tiempo unas dos horas por día para que estén de esta forma comentó el futuro Maestro Pokemon, a su contrincante. —

Vamos amor yo se que tu puedes ganarle ya casi lo logras, no te des por vencido recuerda que estaremos para apoyarte en lo que sea amor así que adelante, ve por la batalla, y a ganar se ha dicho, le grito su novia.

—Bien señores es hora de continuar, con el tercer round saquen a su Pokemon por qué el entrenador Ash Ketchum continuará con Samurott, dijo el arbitro del encuentro Así a iniciar el combate. —

Bien te necesito tu asistencia Meganium, dijo el entrenador, lanzando la Pokebola y revelando al Pokemon tipo planta, bien Meganium iniciamos.

En ese momento Meganium hace su ataque de látigo y impida que realice algún tipo de ataque de tu oponente, acatando la orden de su entrenador, además de aplicar látigo sepa le mando un fuerte derribo que dejó bastante desorientado, pero no debilitado y Ash estaba muy preocupado al ver ese fuerte ataque debía de hacer algo y rápido si no quería perder este round y no encontraba un punto débil o algo que le pudiera dar un respiro y entonces vio una respuesta a su problemática, y cuando su oponente estaba lanzando una nueva orden Ash supo que hacer, en ese momento.

Vamos termínalo de una buena vez con un potente rayo solar, y haciendo caso a su entrenado, hizo caso a su maestro, y sin embargo el tardar en crear el rayo solar tenía una gran desventaja y era que se tardaba demasiado en formarse y eso le dio a su oponente en darle la vuelta a su favor este asunto y dejando a los dos estupefacto debido a la impresión en la que les dejaron ambos.

Es ahora o nunca Samurott utiliza un potente ataque de agua hacía la cara de tu oponente esperando que ese ataque a quema ropa le fuera muy efectivo para que lo soltara y dio resultado y cuando menos se lo espera su entrenador le dio una nueva orden a su Pokemon utiliza ventisca helada al máximo poder, y Samurott cumplió al instante la orden y preparó un potente disparo para congelar a Meganium de un solo golpe y este Pokemon quedó congelado cómo una, Paleta de helado y ya era incapaz de seguir luchando anticipándose al veredicto oficial del referí.

—Meganium no puede continuar y una vez más tanto Samurott y Ash Ketchum gana el tercer round comentó el juez del encuentro ahora con este tercer encuentro se procederá a hacer un breve descansó de 10 minutos para luego continuar con el encuentro, anunció el juez del encuentro. —

Wow era la primera vez que un solo Pokemon, venciera a tres Pokemon sin duda ese es un excelente ejemplar de Pokemon, y los presentes los saben y ahora nos vamos al tiempo de descanso de unos 10 minutos para reanudar el encuentro, comentó el locutor de radio que se encontraba narrando el encuentro.

—Wow hijo estuviste ahí genial y estoy bien orgullosa de ser tu madre, un solo Pokemon derrotó a tres eso es una barbaridad, pero si se trata de ti lo imprevisible suele suceder, hijo y eso es muy bueno, comento su madre. —

—bravo hermanito estoy muy orgullosa de ti eres un digno oponente, es un honor para mi ser tu hermana menor, comento Erika a su hermano mayor, sin duda él y su madre eran sus modelos a seguir, dijo feliz la chica de pelo castaño. —

—Bien hecho amor me has demostrado que no has desperdiciado, ni un minuto de los entrenamiento, y gracias por permitirme entrena este hermoso Pokemon tipo agua, espero que lo pongas a descansar un rato vas bien haz ganado el tercer round bien por ti amor te felicito mucho, dijo ella depositándole un pequeño beso en los labios del chico. —

En ese mismo instante ya solo faltaba unos dos minutos para que el entre tiempo terminará y diera comienzo al cuarto round comenzará en un par de minutos así es mejo prepararse para el combate, pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Muy bien señores y señoras a continuación vamos a reanudar este encuentro informó el arbitro del evento de esta tarde en la región de Hoenn por favor es hora de comenzar el duelo de una vez ahora es momento de que llamen a sus Pokemon volvió a indicar el referí del encuentro.

Muy bien es hora de comenzar por favor necesito tu asistencia, al campo de batalla ralts este Pokemon tiene la habilidad de leer el pensamiento humano, dijo su entrenador.

Bien es nuestro turno de iniciar yo tete elijo Pikachu dijo su entrenador, bien amigo es hora de iniciar este combate, dijo su entrenador a su fiel compañero demostrémosle de que estamos hecho mi amigo así que a iniciar.

Bien ralts usa ataque combinado utiliza tormentas, de hojas mágicas con poder Psíquico ordenó su entrenador a su Pokemon y en ese, mismo momento creo este potente ataque que iba directo a impactar a Pikachu y si lo hacía esto sería fatal para el Pokemon de Ash

Bien Pikachu podemos hacerlo ya sabes que hacer, y en ese momento hizo una tacleada de voltios para poder evitar ese ataque más bola, eléctrica pero lamentablemente el ataque fue muy duro fatal para Pikachu, y cuando se disipo la nube de polvo quedó al descubierto el resultado final de un ataque.

—Pikachu ya no puede continuar el ganador de este cuarto round es para Morrison y ralts esto va así 3 Ash 1 Morrison, vamos a ver que nos espera en este quinto encuentro que pasará será Ash quien ganará o Morrison ¿Quién lo sabe? Hay que ver para saber y en unos breves minutos comenzamos el quinto round, de esta estupenda batalla. —

Wow estuviste genial en el combate y esa combinación de ataques, de verdad no me lo esperaba y te tengo reservado lo mejor para el final mi amigo, comentó Ash muy seguro de si mismo y sus cualidades.

Eso ya lo vamos a ver Ash verdad ralts dijo, su entrenador alentando a su Pokemon y su compañero le contesto ralts, lo que no sabían ambos es que Ash les tenía preparado una sorpresita para el final, de este combate y pronto lo descubriría y él quería ganar y lo haría sin importar cómo lo haría pero su gané seria limpio.

Bien es el momento, de que entres en escena MewTwo grito a todo pulmón Ash anunciando a su próximo Pokemon.

Bien ralts utiliza hojas navajas con fuerza Psíquica, le ordenó su entrenador a su Pokemon en esos instantes hizo su ataque hacia donde se encuentra su oponente y pensaban que le habían hecho el mayor daño posible pero no lo fue.

Ah no eso no va a volver a pasar rápido MewTwo utiliza aura esfera, Psíquico, MewTwo utilizó el primer ataque para agarrar al atacante, y luego Psíquico para así repeler ese fatal ataque y ahora llego una orden de que les dejo helados MewTwo utiliza vista al futuro y de una buena vez sin perder nada de tiempo el Pokemon Psíquico hizo lo ordenado por su entrenador dando por terminado este 5 round y no tardó en dar su veredicto final el arbitro.

—Ralts no puede continuar el 5 round va para MewTwo y Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta declaró el referí del encuentro dando por así terminada el encuentro y ahora viene el 6 y definitivo aquí se decide quién gana y quién no aunque ya todos sabemos quién será el ganador de todos modos, comentó el referí del encuentro de la batalla Pokemon. —

Excelente batalla amigo yo no sabía que tu tenías este Pokemon dentro de tu equipo y eso me tomó totalmente desprevenido pero ni te confíes ya que no me volveré a confiar demasiado es bueno confiar, pero sobre confiarse demasiado no lo es y hoy ha quedado demostrado Aquí, dijo Morrison a su oponente.

Tienes toda la razón mi amigo es malo ser muy confiado puede ser una arma de doble filo y eso puede afectar en que tu cometas varios errores que podrían ser fatales y garrafales en el futuro, comentó el futuro Maestro Pokemon de Kanto.

Eso es amor bien dicho comentó muy feliz, al saber que siempre ha seguido sus consejos y eso le decía que el la escogió a ella por lo que te dice la verdad en la cara a como tiene que ser y se alegraba de ser la novia de Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.

Awww que conmovedor acaso ella es tu novia comentó, Morrison con un poco de sarcasmo y esto no le gusto a ninguno de los dos y más bien se pusieron un poco enojados con él con su actitud de arrogante, en el campo de batalla.

Oye más respeto para mi y mi novia, Morrison no te doy solo por que en presencia de la multitud eso no se ve bien no es de ética, moral no señor yo no puedo permitir hacer eso este es un espectáculo digno para todo publico, regaño el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta a su contrincante de Cuidad petalburgo.

Bien el último round esta apunto de iniciar, por favor entrenadores vayan preparándose para ir a la plataforma de la cancha y vayan pensando que Pokemon van a usar en éste round ya que el definitivo, Morrison aún puede tener chance pero sus probabilidades son muy remotas solo con un milagro podría ganarle a Ash pero creo que no se le hará y prácticamente ya tenemos un ganador y todos saben de quién se trata, dijo el referí del encuentro.

Muy bien amigo regresa, es hora de sacar a la artillería pesada comentó, el entrenador tratando de intimidar a Ash MewTwo más sin embargo, su rival no tenía planeado usar a MewTwo en esta batalla y pronto se daría cuenta de su grave error, pero por el momento él llamaría a su último Pokemon y lo haría ya ven a mi Torterra comentó el entrenador.

Muy bien así que Torterra eh bien yo te responderé con este dijo, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta al ver el Pokemon que le tocaría enfrentarse pero una ves más dejaría boquiabierta te llamó para que te presentes en el estadio, ven aquí Dragonite, dijo su entrenador y así se fue revelando a un fuerte Pokemon, era cierto que Ash tenía a Charizard pero técnicamente no es un Dragón, pero él quería uno así que quería tener uno para poderlo entrenar y es así como hablo con el profesor Oak y el profesor, le prometió uno y con el pasar del tiempo y cuando el profesor de Pueblo Paleta, le consiguió un huevo que el crío con todo el amor y lo entreno con toda paciencia y eso le trajo muy buenos resultados, pero Cuando evolucionó Dragonite lo puso a entrenar en la reservación del profesor Oak para que entrenará con su Dragonite, y así pasaron el tiempo entrenando y el Dragonite se sorprendió de su verdadero poder, y así dieron por terminado su entrenamiento y hace unos meses, y se dispuso a regresar a su entrenador para luchar a su lado, en esta batalla tan importante para su entrenador.

Wow ese si es un hermoso y bien Cuidado Dragonite, esta batalla será tan interesante, es un digno rival comentó el chico y en ese momento llegó el arbitro a dar unos detalles antes de comenzar el último round.

—Muy bien se les dará unos 10 Minutos para que descansen ya que está será la última ronda aquí se define todo Quién gana y quien no dijo el referí retirándose de momento por ahí para atender otros asuntos de la pelea. —

Muy bien cariño ya casi ganas este campeonato, sólo uno más uno más, y estarás a un paso más vamos adelante cariño aquí, todos tus amigos te estamos acompañando en este gran momento unidos junto a ti en esta tarde y noche que es la tuya cariño, comento su madre a su único hijo.

Vamos amor a como dice tú madre todos, estamos aquí para apoyarte, y que pase lo que pase hoy siempre vamos a estar, ahí para ti sin importar el Por que así adelante, amor yo se que tú vas a ganar me lo dice mi corazón y el nunca, se equivoca así que adelante saca lo mejor de ti amor que yo siempre te apoyo a 100 por ciento y siempre lo haré sin importa por que yo estaré ahí para ti, comentó su novia muy emocionada.

—Es hora de iniciar, el 6 round este es el último de este grandioso, campeonato de la región de Hoenn, y sin más preámbulos iniciemos con el combate. —

Bien es hora de iniciar este combate dijo con mucho entusiasmo, el entrenador de Torterra vamos a iniciar ya querido amigo.

Torterra utiliza drenadoras y hojas mágicas, fueron las primeras ordenes de su entrenador para que el Pokemon atacará a, su oponente, quiera aplicarle el factor sorpresa y la habilidad de este ataque para, hacer una poderosa combinación de ataque para que su oponente fuera golpeado y, por ende no pudiera concentrarse, y así podría ganar un poco de ventaja sobre Dragonite pero no podría ganar aún la batalla y lo sorprendente es que ese Dragonite, esquivo esos poderosos ataques con una simple pero muy obvia la orden que le dio su rival desde que se conocieron, por primera vez hace mucho tiempo.

Muy bien Dragonite es hora de evadir todos estos ataques elévate arriba por favor lo más alto posible para que no te afecten esos ataques y espera el momento justo para que tú ataques dijo su entrenador y es así como su Pokemon ni lerdo ni perezoso hace lo que su entrenador le pidió y esquivo un gran ataque, que podría ser fatal para si mismo.

Rayos estuvo así de cerca de pegarle un buen golpe, a este Dragonite más, sin embargo Ash es muy inteligenmente lo elevo arriba y eso no resulto cómo lo planeó pero no sé daría por vencido y ahora debemos de tener, mucho más cuidadito este Ash algo se encuentra planeando y si lo conozco muy bien no sería nada bueno, y si debe de cuidarse por que Ash sabe dar buenas sorpresas cuando esta en el aire y entonces oye a Ash decir algo, que no quería escucha pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Dragonite hiper rayo a todo poder ahora, ordenó su entrenador y sin perder más tiempo concentro toda su energía y creó una gigantesca bola de energía que se dirigía hacia l campo en donde se encontraba Torterra pero el disparo venía a gran potencia que no pudo hacer nada para poder esquivarlo y evitar el impacto, pero lastimosamente no lo fue así y fue fuertemente golpeado pero no lo suficientemente debilitado para sucumbir en medio de la arena.

Lo sabía, Lo sabía no debí confiarme demasiado con Ash él es un digno oponente, y si yo permito otro ataques de esos ya yo estoy perdido y no podré lograr mis sueños, no me voy a dar por vencido no ahora pero si caigo caeré con honor, comentó el chico de la región de Hoenn vamos Torterra un último ataque podemos hacer esto cuento contigo Torterra le dijo su entrenador a su Pokemon.

Torterra, le respondió su fiel Pokemon.

Muy buen Torterra es ahora o nunca aplica, rayo solar, dio la orden su entrenador, pero ya todos sabemos el efecto negativo de este ataque y aquí fue en donde su oponente decidió tomar ventaja y ordeno lo siguiente.

Dragonite sube hasta arriba, y luego utiliza cometa draco y terminado dejándolo inconsciente con un buen mega puño y con eso se terminó el encuentro era definitivo Ash era el campeón de la Liga de la región de Hoenn, y llegó el veredicto del juez.

—Torterra ya no puede continuar, y el ganador es Dragonite y por ende el nuevo campeón de la liga de Hoenn es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, comentó el juez y luego de que el dijera eso Ash se fue a donde estaba Morrison, a hablar con el no se encontraba pero después de un rato de espera por fin lo vio y hablo con el para felicitarlo por la batalla. —

—Que batalla amigo por poco me ganas no te sientas mal amigo, en la otra vas a ganar solo debes de entrenar muy bien y todo irá muy bien, espero que tu aprendas de tus errores así como yo lo hago luego de eso Ash se marcho. —

—Así lo hare no te preocupes amigo de seguro que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto eso te lo aseguró grito hacia la distancia para que Ash le escuchara, y él le escucho pero no le contesto solo le asintió y siguió caminando hacía el podio. —

En ese momento se le aparece su novia, y lo abraza por detrás y ella le empieza a felicitar para luego proponerle algo a él para luego darle una gran sorpresa que el acepto muy gustoso de su novia jamás pensó que le haría una propuesta cómo esa y que a continuación e dijo lo siguiente.

—Oye guapo después de aquí vete preparando para tener una cita los dos solos en un restaurante muy romántico hoy yo invito más al ver aquella batalla de ese Pokemon tan hermoso dijo la chica pelirroja a su novio así apúrate y nos arreglamos como se debe de hacer, para tener nuestra cita, comento muy pero muy feliz la chica pelirroja. —

Sin más preámbulos luego de la ceremonia todos, se fueron a sus casas e inclusive la feliz parejita para irse a arregla para su intima cita, que iban a tener en el restaurante de cuidad Celeste ya todo estaba reservado solo hacía falta de que la feliz pareja llegara al restaurante a deleitarse a degustar de la comida y de la exuberante vista al mar sin duda era la mejor vista que habían pedido y lo mejor que Misty le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa para su novio en su cena, paso el. Tiempo y ya era la hora de ir a su cita que tenía con Misty su mejor amiga y ahora su novia.

—Oye amor ya estás listo para irnos a cenar, tengo mucha hambre, dijo la pelirroja un poco impaciente por tener su cita con su amor de toda la vida después de un momento su novio le responde con amor y mucha comprensión. —

—Hey nena Relájate si tenemos tiempo para ir a nuestra cita así que no te. Apures y tampoco te me emociones mucho amor ya sabes lo mucho que yo te quiero mi guapetona y yo no te haré daño y te prometo siempre estar ahí para ti amor le respondió su novio con mucho cariño y amor, esto movió las fibras sensibles de la Ex líder de Gimnasio. —

—Awww gracias amor no sabes lo mucho que tus palabras me hacen feliz a oír esa hermosa declaración de amor hace que yo me derrita de pasión por guapo por eso yo te quiero tal como sin importar el por que tú eres así y así es como yo te voy a amar siempre tu eres todo para mi no lo olvides bebe yo estaré ahí para ti siempre recuerdalo siempre mi amor siempre te escogeré a ti mi corazón, dijo su novia. —

—Bueno ya que ustedes se van nosotras nos quedaremos aquí solo vinimos para desearles lo mejor en su cita, dijo su madre muy feliz a su hijo mayor ella sin duda estaba muy orgullosa de su madre era su ejemplo a seguir y me siento muy feliz de tenerte a ti y a Erika. Tu hermana menor, dijo su madre muy feliz. —

—Lo digo una vez y lo vuelvo a decir ustedes son una verdadera pareja siempre estarán el uno para el otro y eso es muy agradable tener en una pareja en donde apoyarse mutuamente sin importar lo que pasará en su futuro lo importante aquí es que Ash y Misty lo tienen ahí para siempre, dijo muy orgullosa de ti hermanito comentó su hermano menor sin dudas es gran ejemplo a seguir como amigo y hermano. —

—Ah em una chica carraspeo su garganta para interrumpir, la conversación que te los hermanos Ketchum, para luego decirle a su novio lo siguiente, oye amor ya es hora de ir nos al restaurante o se nos va a hacer tarde y perderemos, nuestra reservación le contesto la chica de sus sueños. —

—Bueno creo que ya es momento de irnos o si no encontraremos ya la reservación en el restaurante, comentó Ash a los presentes y se retiraron de la casa y se fueron a su cita, con su novia Misty Waterflower. —

Entonces emprendieron el rumbo hacía, el restaurante, que estaba un poco alejado del gimnasio y decidieron irse, caminando para ir platicando a gusto mientras llegaban a su destino los dos, se estaban poniendo muy a gusto de poder ponerse al día con sus aventuras, y vaya que Ash si tuvo buenas aventuras durante su viaje pero hoy, todo es muy diferente ella estaba con él y eso era todo lo que le importaba ella y ahora ella viajaría con él y su hermana fuera a donde fuera que su querido novio iría después de media hora de caminata por fin habían llegado a su destino final en el que ellos tendrían su cita romántica que tanto los dos desean tener y en ese momento se le acerca y les entrega y les que desean ordenar para esta noche.

—Hola joven pareja mi nombre es Bob y yo seré su mesero por esta noche, comento Bob en un aspecto serio. —

—Gracias Bob contesto de forma muy amable hacía su mesero. —

—Gracias ahora ¿Qué desean ordenar para esta noche? Preguntó su mesero —

—Bueno mi novio y yo queremos ordenar, lo siguiente, queremos ordena carne de pollo con salsa con Champiñones [Hongos], además de dos vasos de té de limón también una taza de arroz además de una ensalada de verduras, con aceite de olivo y para terminar queremos pedir un postre, comentó la pelirroja dando por finalizada su orden al mesero para luego miró a Ash y luego sonrió y el mesero le dijo algo. —

—Eso es todo lo que desean pedir para su cena señorita, y en eso se le vino a la cabeza una grandiosa idea y se le acercó al mesero y le susurro algo y él le asintió y le dijo que traerá su orden en media hora. —

—¿Que le dijiste al mesero? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Le preguntó a su novia, y esto puso a reír a su novia, y enseguida le dijo, lo primero es una sorpresa y lo segundo es que en media hora traerá nuestra orden, dijo la pelirroja divertida. —

—Bien entonces tendremos que esperar, ni modo dijo Ash en tono muy comprensible, no sabiendas de la gran sorpresa que le había preparado Misty a él de seguro se va a impresionar demasiado, él tendrá que esperar para averiguarlo, por él mismo. —

30 Minutos después.

—Bien aquí esta su orden esperamos que disfruten de su cena, dijo el mesero retirándose del lugar para preparar la sorpresa que la pelirroja, le tenía preparado a su novio según me dijo ella después de comer el postre es ahí donde le revelará la pequeña sorpresa a su gran novio. —

—Y bien mi amor que te parece la comida le comentó, su novia entrando en una conversación para pasar el tiempo mientras lleva el momento de revelarle su sorpresa ella esta más que segura de que le va a gustar y mucho pensó para sí misma y de esta forma ya se estaba preparando para dar ese gran paso y no se iba a echar a atrás no señor eso no podía hacerlo eso sería de cobardes y ella no lo era, todo lo demás menos cobarde, no podía hacerlo Ash es su amor y se merece todo lo mejor. —

—Ah todo estaba muy exquisito amor sin duda sirven buena la mejor comida que he comido y eso es bueno de verdad Misty te luciste conmigo el que tú me hayas invitado a comer a este hermoso restaurante dijo Ash muy maravillado de que tan buena comida que sirven la verdad es que su novia comió tan bien cómo él y sin duda ella es el amor de su vida ya no tenía la menor duda de eso y no tenia nada de malo de que ella comiera más que él de hecho ella se miraba muy bonita con el pelo suelto y de hecho se le ocurrió una idea aquellas de las que Misty ha visto en Novelas o Telenovelas y en ese momento se le ocurrió llevarla a pasear un rato por la playa. —

Entonces una voz se escucho decir todo listo señorita Waterflower dijo el camarero a la novia del futuro joven maestro Pokemon y entonces ella miró a Ash directo a los ojos y le dijo a él.

—Amor está canción que te voy a cantar, cuando yo la escuche por primera vez supe que será nuestra canción de amor y espero que también sea la tuya dijo la chica pelirroja a su novio en un tono muy alegré a su chico de toda una vida. —

—Hey tranquila amor todo lo que venga de ti, siempre me gusta así que no te preocupes, y adelanté con mi sorpresa sea lo que sea yo la amaré también, dijo muy feliz su novio a novia de hace un año que casi se va a cumplir de tener de ser novios y el lo tenía muy presente pero por ahora era tiempo de saber cual es su sorpresa para mi, pensó Ash feliz para él mismo. —

Inició de la canción.

Pueden escuchar confeti traducida al español

—Ash estaba muy sorprendido de la, manera en que Misty le cantaba esa canción ahí relata que su amor es importante para ambos, que es como una fiesta de confeti ero si se termina el amor se termina la diversión y el, amor es una diversión que incluye confeti por qué es parte de la fiesta y si una fiesta sin confeti, no es fiesta, y esa canción caló hondo en el entrenador, y desde ese momento supo que esa canción es su favorita, tal como se lo describió Misty a él.

El se encontraba muy identificado, con esa canción por qué era su esencia y la de Misty representa que estarán juntos para siempre y sí el destino les pondría obstáculos en su vida sabrán cómo salir adelanté cómo pareja ya que se tienen mucha confianza y mucha comunicación y los dos se serán fieles sin importar las mentiras en que les quieran hacer creer por que su amor es más fuerte que una mentira para intentar separarlos eso ella y él lo tenían muy claro, después de oír esa hermosa canción su novio la comprende a ella mucho más, y en ese momento ella termina de cantar la última estrofa y le pregunta.

Fin de la canción

—¿Por tu cara me imagino que te gusto mucho la canción eh? Le preguntó a su chico rogando para que le dijera que sí. —

—Sí esta canción me puso a pensar en nuestra relación y quiero que tu sepas de cuanto te amo nunca lo dudes y si alguna vez al te dice alguna mentira por favor no le creas y miraré a mis ojos y vera que te digo toda la verdad y además tu me conoces muy bien yo no seria capaz de engañarte con alguien más, le dijo su novio a ella. —

—Yo también te amo mucho Ash y no lo dudes, si alguien me dice algo indebido yo no le haré caso a mi me basta con mirarte a los ojos y yo sabré todo lo que tu me dices es verdad o es mentira pero yo se que no me mentirías y por eso yo te amo mucho le dijo su novia al chico de sus sueños. —

—Lo se amor y yo también te amo y los se acercaron para compartir un lindo beso romántico para sellar su amor mientras caminaban por la playa, agarrados de la mano, como la hermosa pareja que son. —

Ellos dos están destinado a estar juntos y formar una familia, y vivir felices para siempre y si lo que quieren hacer es sepáralos no lo van a poder hacer su amor están poderoso que todo lo vencerá y lucharan hasta el final.

 _ **Joselito55~.**_

 _ **Fin del capitulo: 7**_

 _ **Un pequeño avance del capitulo: 8 I-Instinto.**_

 _ **Vemos a una hermosa señorita de pelo corto de color verde, de blusa del mismo color y un jean color azul obscuro se encontraba de camino a cuidad Celeste a visitar al centro Pokemon para revisar sus Pokemon luego de una batalla para luego salir hacía el gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, pero saliendo de ahí vemos a Ash y su hermana en el Gimnasio Pokemon de agua y cuando ve y reconoce a Ash ella se emociona tanto al verlo que ella entra y le pide un reto a la líder que no es Misty pero Ash ve Angie en un estado muy inquieta y muy sonrojada y eso no le gusto para nada luego de un descuido de Angie se le acerca y e besa y Ash se quita de ahí para que Angie no lo besara pero alguien los, vio y…**_

 _ **Acompáñalos en el siguiente Capítulo denominado Intrusa Capitulo: 8 hasta entonces.**_

 _ **N/A: Buenos mis amigos aquí yo trabajando en nuevo capitulo de ABCDARIO POKESHIPPING, espero que sea de su total agrado en total serán 3 actualizaciones para este fic y 1 para Playing Music y muy pronto estaré actualizando viejos fics no se preocupen ya estoy pensando en como continuar las historias por lo pronto espero que sea de total de su agrado este nuevo capitulo que les hago con mucho amor. Atte:**_

 _ **Joselito55~.**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto mis amigos, Chao.**_


	8. Capítulo: 8 H-Humildad

_**Capítulo: 8**_

 _ **Humildad**_

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Joselito**_

 _ **Advertencia: debido al tema del embarazo me daré obligado a cambiar de Categoría de K+ a M espero que me comprendan estos cambios, este tema no es apto para menores o niños, es una advertencia que les hace con anticipación. Solo lo podrán leer las, personas maduras y las que tienen algunas dudas sobre el embarazo de una mujer, o bien para tener más tips sobre el embarazo para el futuro. Cómo en una tarea o algo por estilo.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente, en el Gimnasio de la cuidad vemos, como las hermanas de Misty están muy felices por la pareja siempre supieron que los dos iban a, llegar a algo más solo que debían de ser muy pacientes para que surgiera el amor entre ellos dos, las chicas estaban muy contentas de ver a su hermanita menor muy feliz de tener cómo su novio, a su mejor amigo desde que eran muy niños por fin ella dejaría de sufrir por no tener un novio en san Valentín, y eso le hacía muy feliz a la pelirroja, ayer fue un día para ambos de muchas emociones, para los dos después de que su novio ganará el título de la liga de la región Hoenn, luego de eso se fueron a descansar un poco para luego tener una cita en forma de celebración a un, restaurante lujoso a las afueras de la Cuidad luego de una exquisita cena en ese restaurante, y todo pagado por ella sí escucharon bien ella pagó todo lo consumido y la ocasión lo amerita y además de, dedicarle una hermosa canción que le llegó a lo hondo de su corazón y luego de esa hermosa melodía Ash le invita, a salir a caminar por la playa para ponerse un poco al día de lo, que ha pasado durante todo ese tiempo y así siguieron hasta llegar al Gimnasio pero lo que no sabían es que cierta chica, que viene de la región de Sinnoh se encuentra cerca del Gimnasio y quiere arrebatarle, a Ash y ella no lo permitirá ella lucharía por él siempre ella no lo quiere compartir a quien ella no le tenga confianza, ella tenía ese sexto sentido prendido y creó que Ash se daba cuenta de eso de lo que Misty presentía, y ella se sorprendió, mucho de la habilidad de su novio.**_

—¿Ash amor que te pasa Misty? Le preguntó su novia, y cuando él tenía esa mirada no era nada bonito pero debía de oír para, poder estar alerta de esa intrusa quién le quiere quitar a su Ash ah no ella ni loca lo iba a permitir ella lucharía con dientes y uñas, de cualquier chica que sele acerque a Ash y él la notó muy pensativo y le dijo. —

—Tierra llamando a Misty le dijo el chico a su novia, el sabía de que algo le molestaba y debía de averiguarlo y pronto dijo Ash en voz baja para que no le escuchara lo que le estaba diciendo y de nuevo le dijo tierra llamando a Misty responda y en ese mismo momento, ella venía saliendo de su tren de pensamiento y volvió a ver a ese chico del que se enamoró cómo una, loca y le dice algo que de seguro no le sorprenderá del todo. —

—No sé Ash de repente tengo una sensación de que alguien o nos quería arruinar todo lo que hemos construido con tanto esfuerzo de los dos y eso me duele mucho no lo podemos permitirlo amor promételo que lucharemos juntos para defender nuestro amor, dijo Misty un tanto asustada de imaginar su vida sin su Ash. —

—Te entiendo a la perfección amor a mi me da miedo perderte y por eso lucharemos hasta el final y lucharemos con todo el que se nos venga a estropear lo nuestro dijo Ash muy seguro de si mismo. —

—Awww Ash eres un amor y te agradezco que te preocupes mucho por mi amor y yo sé que tu me eres muy fiel, más sin embargo debemos de ser muy cautelosos ya que no se sabe cual chica anda merodeando por ahí y eso es muy molesto de estar quitando nuestra privacidad cómo pareja dijo un poco enojada Misty a su novio. —

—Ah ya sé amor ya se que voy a saber quién nos anda queriendo, perturbar nuestra relación dijo, Ash muy emocionado a su novia y esta le pregunto que tenía en mente. —

—¿Ash amor que es lo que tu tienes en mente? Pregunto, un poco preocupado por su novio pero pronto se dio cuenta y enseguida supo que era una excelente idea por parte de su novio. —

—MewTwo yo te elijo dijo el chico de pelo color azabache, necesito un gran favor tuyo necesitamos que hagas una vista al futuro para saber lo que nos inquieta a mi a Misty dijo su entrenador. —

—Muy bien Ash lo haré por que siento ese mismo sentimiento y la verdad no me gusta para nada y enseguida se concentró y creo una vista al futuro revelando a esa chica que muy pronto se volvería a cruzar en sus vidas, y enseguida ambos la reconocieron y no les gusto para nada e inclusive al propio MewTwo. —

Vemos a una chica de pelo verde corto y viene del Centro Pokemon hacía el gimnasio de cuidad celeste, ella había escuchado rumores de Ash se había peleado con su, novia y ella viene a consolarlo, y en ese mismo momento su hermana venía a visitarlo

 _ **Inicio de la vista del futuro.**_

 _ **para reanudar su viaje Pokemon, pero lo que ella no sabe, es que Ash estaba buscando la manera de quitarse de encima a Angie y lamentablemente para Ash ella no ve esa parte y e da una tremenda cachetada, pero Misty si lo ve completamente y ella estaba muy tranquila ya que su novio le es fiel solo a ella, ella no le tenía nada que discutir o perdonar ya que ella miró lo que sucedió realmente, y luego salió en defensa de su novio y todo el mal entendido se resuelve, su hermana se disculpa con su hermano y le ofrecerá algo para olvidar ese feo momento.**_

 _ **Fin de la vista al futuro.**_

—Wow otra vez anda Angie al ataque que señorita, que no comprende por dios bueno ni modo si no aprende por las buenas aprenderá por las malas y yo que pensé que ya no nos iba a molestar, pensó molesto el chico oriundo de pueblo Paleta. —

—Uhhh chica que nunca va a comprender, que Ash no la ama él me ama a mi que no puede pensar en eso, bueno ahora que ya sabemos cual es mi enemiga, debemos de asegurarnos de que no los siga molestando está chica no sabe, que nuestra relación, es muy solida. —

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

 _ **Vemos a la chica que viene de la lejana región, y no viene con las mejores intensiones de tener una charla, de hecho ella viene decida a tener una relación con el futuro maestro Pokemon, y no se iría de ahí sin su Ash pero lo que no sabe es que ya saben lo que esta niña quiere ser y los dos no son tontos para darse cuenta de que Angie viene en malos pasos e en ese momento a Ash se le ocurrió una estupenda idea, pero necesitaba saber la opinión de Misty y rápidamente fue a buscarla para decirle lo que tiene el en mente.**_

—Hey cariño te puedo hacer una pequeña sugerencia preguntó su novio a su chica que conoció desde su primer día como entrenador Pokemon y ella le miró como que estaba esperando que le dijera algo. —

—¿Así que es cariñito? Preguntó la, chica pelirroja a su flameante novio ella estaba muy curiosa de lo que le iba a decir y ella tenía un buen presentimiento cómo si era la solución a sus problemas y Ash lo sabía ya que él lo podía sentir era un sentimiento muy fuerte. —

—Mira llamaremos a los padres de, Angie para exponerle lo que pasa con su hija pero estoy seguro que, eso no la detendrá, pero ya luego se dará cuenta de que yo no la amó yo amó a otra, persona y esa eres tu mi amor ni lo dudes por un minutos ok. —

—Sé cuando tú me mientes y ahorita, no veo sombras de queme vayas a engañar eso lo sé se te nota ese brillo tan especial y eso no me hace desconfiar de ti al contrario eso me da muchos motivos para seguirte amando con todo mi corazón y todo mi ser, comento la chica a su pareja ella sin dudas podía confiar en él, ya que no le haría daño. —

—Bien gracias por no dudar de mí, eh Misty ahora debemos de llamar a la región de Sinnoh a dónde viven los padres de Angie Ash agarra su Pokenab y se dispone a marcar el número de los padres de la futura criadora Pokemon y en ese momento el teléfono de, Ash estaba timbrando y cuando de repente levantan la llamada, era la mamá de Angie y se sorprendió al tener a esa chica, y se desilusiono al verla junto a Ash le preguntó el motivo de su llamada. —

—Hola Ash disculpa te puedo preguntar algo dijo la madre de Angie. —

—¿Quién es esa chica si se puede saber? Preguntó la madre de entrenadora de Sinnoh. —

—Bueno eras ella es Misty y ella es mi novia y ahora le diré el verdadero motivo de mi llamada verá hace unos meses atrás le deje bien claro a su hija que yo no la amó por que yo amo a ésta maravillosa chica y queremos saber sí puede hablar con ella y explicarle que nosotros no puede ser siento herirla pero es mejor hacerlo que vivir de una mentira y eso no es justo usted me entiende verdad, me comprende verdad. —

—Sí Ash tienes toda la razón de estar muy molesto en que te invadan tu privacidad, ustedes se conocieron hace mucho tiempo verdad refiriéndose a él y su novia, de verdad hacen una bonita pareja y les ruego que disculpen la actitud de mi hija y enseguida le pediré que los deje tranquilos, a los comentó la madre muy comprensiva. —

—Gracias por comprender y espero que la llamada o haya sido una molestia comentó el chico de ojos marrones y ahí podemos ver a su novia muy comprensiva e inclusive siente lastima por la chica pero la vida es así y pronto ella encontrará un amor, que la ama de verdad y ahí ella sabrá darle un buen provecho de una segunda oportunidad de amarle a el. —

—Tú crees que des resultado amor dijo la sirenita muy nerviosa a su novio un poco tímida de los posibles resultados que pueda conllevar a lo que pueda, pasar en el futuro. —

—No lo sé supongo que solo nos queda esperar a ver que va a suceder pero una cosa es fijo de que va a suceder, la vista al futuro va a suceder pero a como dijo MewTwo existe sus riesgos, a que no suceda a cómo uno lo vio pero yo soy optimista, y vamos salir libre de esta. —

—Tranquilo amor pase lo que pase yo confío plenamente en ti y yo también confío con todo mi ser y mi amor juntos saldaremos adelanté de esta. —

En ese mismo instante en que se venía aproximando al gimnasio de cuidad Celeste ella una llamada de madre y lo que no sabía es que le daría el sermón de su vida pero ella sabía que su hija es muy terca y no le haría caso pero ella va aprender una dura lección que le daría la vida y debe de aprender de que en el corazón de otra persona no se manda.

—Hola hija es cierto que tú no deja en paz a Ash y a su novia dijo, su madre muy molesta al ver esa actitud de su hija y ella le creía muy madura pero ahora ve que no era verdad, y ella estaba muy decepcionada de ella por su comportamiento y más sin embargo estaba sorprendida de cómo su madre se dio cuenta de que venía a tratar de conquistar al novio de Misty. —

—Hey mamá como te diste cuenta de que e iba para donde Ash comentó, su hija muy sorprendida de la audacia de su madre para deducir a donde irá su única hija sin duda alguna estaba sin aliento de como la descubrió su madre y ella cree que haya sido Ash pero es imposible que haya sido él. —

—Y antes de que me preguntes si fue Ash el que me avisó te equivocas a mi un pajarito me vino a contar tus planes secretos pero te prohibió de que vayas a estropearle su hermosa relación dijo su madre en un tono muy furiosa o atente a las consecuencias jovencita. —

—Auuu está bien madre no haré nada de lo que tu no quieras que yo haga pero eso sí yo iré a ese gimnasio dijo decidida la chica aunque ella sabía su verdadero motivo para ir ahí. —

—Bien amor es hora de irme por ahora así que te deseo muy buena suerte en tu viaje por que eso te hará ganar mucha experiencia en tu entrenamiento dijo su madre, a su pequeña hijita. —

Muy bien gimnasio de cuidad celeste haya vamos comentó la chica cuando se venía aproximando a la entrada del gimnasio y vio lo que su madre le había dicho y cuando ella, ingresó por segunda vez al gimnasio de la hermana menor de Misty vemos a Ash y Misty a estar a la defensiva y eso a ella no le gustaba para nada.

—Hola Angie que gusto volverte a ver por aquí dijeron con un poco de sarcasmo ambos chicos a su inoportuna visitante, pero decidieron darle el beneficio de la duda y la dejaron ingresar al Gimnasio Pokemon y de paso quería luchar contra la líder del gimnasio pero lastimosamente para Angie el Gimnasio no contaba con suficiente medallas y por lo tanto la líder actual se encontraba fabricando más medallas cascadas para el Gimnasio Pokemon. —

—Que no hay medallas de gimnasio no puede ser comentó Angie muy desesperada al saber que no podría entrar a la liga Pokemon, pero más sin embargo tenía un gran impulso de besar a Ash pero su novia estaba ahí y no lo podía hacer así no más y necesitaba ayuda y en ese mismo momento ve que suena en la puerta, y ve perfecta la oportunidad que tenía que aprovechar era ahora o nunca, pensó para si misma. —

En ese momento Misty se va abrir la puerta y se encuentra a su cuñada que se vino para continuar su viaje Pokemon junto a ella y a su hermano y cuando vio a una chica, besándose con su hermano ella no lo duda y le dice en ese mismo momento, y Misty ve lo que verdaderamente ocurre y va salva a su novio de propia hermana que pensaba que Ash le era infiel a Misty y ella se sorprendió de lo que le dirá ella en este mismo momento.

—Tranquila Erika tu hermano no me es, infiel sabes lo que pasa que está intrusa se aprovecha de lo ajeno para, hacer daño a las demás personas y además se cuando Ash me engaña él y yo nos conocemos tan bien que si incluso si uno está muy preocupado el otro se da cuenta y eso es bueno terminó por decir la chica, de cabellos rojizos. —

—Uy hermanito discúlpame por esa tremenda cachetada que te di no fue intención yo pensé que le estabas siendo infiel, a tu novia que actúe sin pensar y por eso te pido una disculpa hermanito, comento de forma muy sincera su hermana y él le comprendió y la perdonó. —

—Ah no te preocupes hermanita todo esta perdonado, así que note mortifiques más si no fue tú culpa bien no hay nada que perdonar y gracias por venir hoy ya mañana nos iremos para la región Johto dijo su hermano a su hermanita menor y de hecho él se le notaba lo feliz de verla de nuevo e iniciar un viaje con él a una nueva región junto a su querida y amada pelirroja. —

—Bueno yo creó que salgo sobrando aquí así que me voy para ya no volver más dijo la peliverde al que hasta ahora era el chico de sus sueños ella se va muy dolida pero la verdad duele mucho que vivir en un falso amor y eso lo aprendió, muy duramente esta hermosa chica, ella iba, muy pensativa pero volverá al Gimnasio a enfrentarse con la hermana de Misty, y ahora líder de Gimnasio. —

—Me da mucha pena Angie pero tiene, que aprender que todo en la vida va a doler y duele mucho más cuando lo descubres de la peor manera solo así ves y tocas fondo y aprendes a salir adelante, y luchar cada día por logra esos objetivos que nos plantéanos en nuestro futuro, dijo un poco triste la pelirroja pero además, de saber de que no es correspondida a sus sentimientos, así se sintió ella cuando Ash no sabía que tenía esos sentimientos hacía la pelirroja. —

—Yay Misty a pesar de los años sigues, teniendo ese corazón tan bondadoso y eso hace que me enamoré, mucho más de ti para mi ti tú eres única entre uno y un millón ambos, tenemos defectos pero también virtudes pero si nos ponemos a comparar, son más virtudes que defectos y eso yo lo aprecio y lo valoró muy, bien somos un excelente equipo que podemos formar los dos, juntos somos invencibles nuestro amor es verdadero que siempre lucharemos, hasta el final, dijo muy determinadamente el aspirante a Maestro Pokemon. —

—Ash eso es lo más dulce y tierno, que me han dicho en todo este tiempo, comento la chica derritiéndose, por dentro por las palabras de amor y de aliento que alguien le había dicho y eso significaba, mucho viniendo de él sin dudas algunas este es el chico de sus sueños y estaba eternamente agradecida con la vida y con Arceus de tener un maravilloso novio al quién le puede confiar todo, sin duda la vida le premio bien premiada al tenerle mucha paciencia a este chico. —

—Para usted mi hermosa señorita lo que, sea y eso es para demostrarle que yo voy muy en serio con lo que digo, comentó el chico muy alegre el protagonista estaba muy feliz de tener, a hermosa novia muy amorosa y él sabía que sus vidas serán unidas, en el futuro no muy lejano e inclusive él tiene una sospecha que también tiene ese mismo presentimiento que tiene él. —

—Bueno hermanito sin dudas me, has vuelto a sorprender eres un verdadero galán y eso me motiva, de ser igual que tú eres un ejemplo a seguir nunca me canso de decirlo y yo siempre estaré a tu lado para lo que sea hermano dijo su hermana muy sinceramente. —

 _ **Más tarde.**_

 _ **Nos encontramos en cabo celeste, nuestros héroes tiene un picnic antes de volver a viajar, Ash y Misty, estaban preparando todo para el almuerzo para luego después de, un largo de descansó prepararse para relajarse y entrar al mar a bañarse, ambos entrenadores estaban molestos de que hubiera gente tan intrusa que, les vinieran a estropear su relación pero lo que ahorita les importa es, pasarlas bien las últimas horas en Kanto por qué mañana a estás horas van de camino para la región Johto quieren reconquistar esa liga pero vamos a ver si le es posible hacer esa hazaña.**_

—Ah que rica que está el agua no es así chicos, a mi me gusta es mi elemento natural y es por eso que, yo amo tanto a mis Pokemon y además de que me gusta este ambiente romántico es tan perfecto Pokemon de agua y música, romántica es música para mis oídos simplemente es espectacular, dijo la chica de ojos verde esmeralda muy emocionada y en ese momento se encuentra un fondo música que se queda escuchando, y es cómo si contará su historia con Ash, y entonces su novio comenzó a decirle cómo descubrió sus sentimientos por ella. —

—Mira Misty fue cuando, estaba en la región de Kalos fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos son más fuertes al principio para mi era una confusión pero cuando comprendí esta hermosa melodía me puse a pensar en todo lo que pasamos en nuestros viajes, y lo que yo sentía contigo era un sentimiento muy hermoso es una sensación muy hermosa que solo deseo compartirla contigo y con nadie más, dijo el entrenador de Pikachu. —

—Awww Ash eso es muy hermoso ese gesto de tú parte y gracias por ser mi novio tu eres un verdadero hombre que solo cumple y no solo se queda en palabras de verdad no sabes lo conmovida que estoy en estos, momentos comentó muy feliz la pelirroja. —

—Wow estoy sorprendida de ti hermanito cómo que voy a andar más contigo eres un verdadero galante, dijo su hermana pero Misty no le dice nada por que son hermanos y eso no le preocupa y de hecho se lleva tan bien que inclusive son mejores amigas. —

—Hermanita no exageras un poco le dijo su hermano él pensaba, que estaba sobre actuando pero enseguida se dio cuenta de todo lo contrario, y dijo supongo que tienes razón, gracias hermanita, comento su único hermano en un tono muy feliz. —

—De nada Ash, hey cuñadita cuida bien de mi hermanito mira, lo galán que te salió así cualquier chica lucharía por tenerlo como novio, pero yo se que él solo tiene ojos para ti y tú para él, son tal para cual dijo Erika con una sonrisa muy picara. —

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

Todo el mundo se despertó bien temprano para poder terminar de empacar sus maletas para empezar un nuevo viaje, o se convertirá en un viaje de vacaciones nadie lo sabe lo más seguro es que se terminarán convirtiéndose en viaje de, vacaciones los chicos estaban muy emocionados con su nueva aventura, pero todo les saldrá bien ya sea en su aventura o en sus vacaciones mientras tanto se encontraban terminando de empacar sus cosas para salir Lo más pronto posible en el caminó al puerto decidirán a donde irán si a Johto o a vacacionar por ahí.

—Bueno chicas ya están listas para salir pregunto el, guardián del aura a sus acompañantes él se sentía muy feliz de salir otra ves vamos a ver lo que el destino nos tiene preparados en nuestro camino. —

—Eh bueno Ash ya casi salimos, ok le respondió Misty a su pareja, que estaba muy impaciente por partir pero al escuchar la voz de su amada el se tranquilizó y decidió a esperar. —

—Eh Ash tranquilo hermanito ya casi vamos saliendo ten, un poco de paciencia, comentó su hermana al chico impaciente pero no podía echarle la culpa ella es igual que Ash era un poco más impaciente que su hermano y eso a veces desesperaba a su madre, pero cómo era una madre muy cariñosa y comprensiva Erika ha sabido controlar un poco esa ansiedad de ir rápido. —

—Estamos listas Ash ahora nos podemos ir a al puerto de cuidad Celeste para luego decidir a donde vamos a ir a decidir a donde iremos si a Johto o a otra región comento la pelirroja. —

—Eso es verdad ahora vámonos moviéndonos que el tiempo pasa volando y debemos de partir hoy y el camino esta muy largo para debemos de aprovechar de ir lo más rápido posible para llegar a comprar los tiquetes y montarnos en el barco. —

Lo que no sabían es que a lo largo se encuentra un chico de piel morena, y viene a agarrar ese mismo barco en el que ellos van a montarse cuando él llega a comprar su tiquete y ve a sus viejos amigos y a esa chica se va corriendo hasta en donde estaban sus amigos y los saluda. —

—Hey Ash y Misty que tal están ustedes tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ustedes veo que no perdieron el tiempo eh muchas felicidades amigos de verdad me alegro por los dos y entonces Ash le saluda y le presenta a su hermana y él se enamora de ella y ella de él. —

—Hola cariño yo me llamó Brock Harrison, y vivo en cuidad Plateada, y yo voy a una nueva región que se llama, Juni y quería saber si ustedes me acompañarían a ir esa nueva región según escuche solo hay cuatro Gimnasio y si ganas la liga, el titulo sería valido en Kanto, Kalos, Teselia y Sinnoh, comentó el doctor. —

—Hola Brock yo me llamo Erika Ketchum soy la hermana menor de Ash y me gustaría conocerte un poco más de ti pienso que tú me gusta mucho pero quiero conocerte, y saber tu opinión después yo no te voy a presionar a tomar una decisión pronto ok Brock, el chico solo asintió y se fue a platicar con sus mejores amigos y su futura novia. —

Todos estaban disfrutando de su estadía en el barco mientras se disponían a llegar a su destino final que aventuras les esperaran, solo el destino lo sabe pero pasase lo que pasase ellos estarían juntos y juntos vencerían los obstáculos que el destino les imponga en el futuro. —

Misty estaba muy pensativa en como sería su futuro al lado de Ash y al parecer ella no era la única en que pensaba en eso ya que su consejera estaba en una profunda reflexión de formar una familia ese era el deseo de ambos los dos se imaginaban tener dos o cuatro niños, jugando por la casa ambos mayores de edad juntos a sus hermanitos más menores de edad en conjunto y en familia ambos querían eso en su futuro más adelante sin dudas sería una aventura tener una familia mi familia junto a la mujer que yo amo con todo mi ser Misty Waterflower.

—-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? Pregunto ambos al unísono y al no haber respuesta pero pudieron tener un fuerte sonrojo, esa era cómo una especie de respuesta departe de los dos sin duda ninguno se esperaba que los se contestasen de la misma forma ellos siempre estarían unidos en familia y criando a sus futuros hijos con todo su amor, como el amor que siente el uno por el otro. —

—Ah sería hermoso tener una, familia junto a ti Misty no lo crees así amor tenemos todo el tiempo del, mundo para empezar a tener nuestra propia familia y de hecho el moreno, estaba muy feliz con la idea de tener una hermosa joya junto a la mujer que ama y respeta con todo tu ser, dijo Ash muy feliz de querer formar algo nuevo junto a ella. —

—Misty estaba muy emocionada casi que se podía, derretir por dentro al saber que podría tener una hermosa familia junto a Ash es lo que siempre deseo con todo su corazón cuando era más pequeña cuando tuvo una pequeña conversación, con su hermana mayor Daisy. —

Flash back veinte años atrás.

Vemos a Misty jugando en el parque con su hermana mayor, y en ese mismo momento su vieron a unos padres y parecía llevarse muy bien con sus esposas y entonces le dijo a su hermana así quiero tener mi propia familia cuando sea más mayor que el chico que yo elija sea igual o tan cariñoso conmigo y yo le regresare mi amor con mi profunda gratitud todo su amor y afecto que él me brinde. Bueno hermanita pero hasta entonces no hay que pensar mucho en eso hasta que seas ya toda una mujer adulta.

—Wow que tierna eres amor me cala en profundo de mi corazón quiero que tu sepas que solo a ti y a nadie nada más amaré con todo mi ser hasta el último minuto aliento de vida yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, dijo Ash con mucho amor y sinceridad que casi se deshace por tanta ternura. —

—-Awww Ash que tierno eres de verdad no sabes cuanto esto significa mucho para mi y quero que tu sepas que solo tu eres el amor de mi vida y que solo contigo forjaría una hermosa una hermosa familia y presiento que algo se me viene formando en mi ser y no se lo voy a decir hasta que llegue el momento muy oportuno y esa será mi forma de agradecerle todo ese amor que él ha tenido por este año de relación que llevamos juntos, pensó para si misma la pelirroja.

—-De verdad tú eres una gran chica soy el chico más afortunado de tenerte cómo mi novia no y no lo cambiaria eso por nada del mundo dijo Ash muy feliz al ver a su hermosa novia muy flameante y guapísima ella era casi una modelo que estaba en una revista importante de otra región. —

Muy a lo interno del cuerpo de, Misty algo nuevo se estaba formando, y ella casi lo puede, sentir ese importante cambio que se esta generando dentro de su ser, esa era una sensación muy familiar para ella es algo nuevo, una sensación nueva y hermosa ala vez es un sentimiento indescriptible, algo que cambiará la vida de los dos a parir de siempre y ese nuevo ser vendrá a sus vidas dentro de muy poco tiempo.

—Uhhh algo en Misty esta cambiando, como sí algo en ella va a nacer lo sé entonces enfoco su aura y en seguida se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante descubrió unas nuevas auras formándose dentro de su ser y se emocionó bastante al darse cuenta de la realidad de su novia pero el no podía, dejarle que me descubra pero estaré más pendiente de ella y me daré obligado de ir a Sinnoh cuando lleguemos a la nueva región , a la que íbamos a explorar juntos. —

—En que piensas amor tanto amor le dijo su novia al chico que ama con todo su corazón ella sabe que tiene poder aural y es por ese motivo que no quiere darse cuenta de su estado actual ella quería darle una sorpresa a él pero para su sorpresa él ya se había dado cuenta y en un susurro casi audible, la chica susurró Tai y Kary. —

—Tai y Kary me gustan esos nombres, son hermosos nombres de verdad me gustan demasiado y si ya, escogiste los sus nombres pues se llamaran como tu decidas llamarlos, amor yo no me opondré de como llamaras a nuestros hijos Mist yo siempre te voy a apoyar en todo no y ya veras que nuestro niños ya nazcan, estaremos unidos y muy pronto lo haré te lo prometo, amor por ti y por ellos, dijo Ash muy alegre. —

 _ **Es importante para Angie sea humilde y no ande de intrusa queriéndose, meter en una relación, ya formalizada, formal y fortalecida, en ves de ser ese tipo de intrusa, sí ama a alguien pero ese alguien no le corresponde, debe de dejarlo ir, está es la clase de humildad que tiene que aprender Angie, si quiere amar a alguien no de meterse y quitar a esa persona, del camino para conquistarlo y así él la ame a la fuerza, y eso no es así lo que le hace falta a esta chica es una buena dosis de humildad para amar a alguien.**_

 _ **Es importante contar con esa, persona muy especial para afrontar cualquier obstáculo, juntos o al contrario cuando un acontecimiento importante está por, suceder en la familia la Unión y siempre el apoyar a la pareja es muy gratificante por que ella se da cuenta de cuanto le importas, y te interesa cuídala respétala amala con todo tú ser, y serás muy bien recompensado en el futuro amar es una bendición, y no permitan que los intrusos o cosas sin fundamento, dañen lo bonito de la relación sea destruida por la envidia y los, celos el amor ganará ante todo si es puro y sincero ese es el verdadero amor, amor del bueno.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 8**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto en el capitulo: 9**_

 _ **Joselito55~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Pokemon.**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno mis queridos lectores llevamos de este fic 2/3 es decir estamos muy cerca de cumplir la meta que es 3 actualizaciones Marzo 2 en abril y otras dos en Mayo que es mes de aniversario de este fic y estoy cumpliendo con lo que prometí y muy pronto yo tendré más actualizaciones para otros fics cualquier duda o pregunta de este capitulo favor dejármela en reviews y yo se lo contesto en un PM, muchas gracias nos leemos en el capitulo: 9 recuerden que este fic será actualizado simultáneamente no leemos pronto se despide de todos ustedes, su amigo.**_

 _ **Advertencia: este fic cambia de, Categoría de K+ a M debido al tema de embarazo, absténganse, las personas menores de edad de leer este fic ya que es un tema, que no es apto para menores.**_

 _ **Joselito55~.**_


	9. Capitulo: 9 I-Instinto

_**Capítulo: 9**_

 _ **I-Instinto**_

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Joselito55.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Este fic cambia de categoría K+ a M debido al tema del embarazo, gracias por su comprensión.**_

 _ **Después de lo acontecido y de, que vio Ash unas nuevas auras formándose en el interior de Misty, él supo en seguidamente que serían padres y eso le emocionó mucho y el haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerlos de cada peligro eso si de su vida debía de sacrificar pero en este momento estaban demasiado feliz que sele olvidaba que no de que no estaba solo y debía de ser muy silencioso en decirle a Brock ya que el podría decirle a todo el mundo pero estaba su hermana y si era a alguien a quién debía de decirle la verdad por ahora y pedirle que guarde el secreto, es a ella Erika siempre lo sabe comprender lo que pasa a su alrededor y por eso la quería mucho a ella y por eso le contará la verdad más tarde pero su mejor amigo, vio el estado de su querido entrenador y entonces decidió, preguntarle que le estaba pasando.**_

—Oye Ash te puedo preguntar algo, dijo el Pokemon en tono de preocupación a su amigo y compañero de toda la vida él lo veía algo alterado y quería saber que es lo que le estaba pasando. —

—Claro compañero que pasa le dijo, un poco sorprendido Ash a Pikachu y lo que le dirá lo dejaría helado muy helado, pero él decidió hablar con el para aclararle lo que lo estaba atormentando, el sabía que Pikachu le iba a ser de mucha ayuda, mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. —

—¿Qué te pasa Ash desde hace un mes te noto muy diferente? Para ser más preciso desde la cita que tuviste con Misty dime Ash le hiciste algo a Misty dijo Pikachu soltando leve cargas eléctricas de su mejilla, estaba un poco enfadado de la actitud de su entrenador, y al verlo un poco preocupado dejo de hacer chispas en sus mejillas y su amigo decidió en soltarle la sopa. —

—Veras Pikachu hace casi de un mes me di cuenta de algo muy importante en que iba a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre, ¿te acuerdas cuando se crea una nueva vida comentó el chico a su mejor amigo? Le preguntó su entrador. —

— Entonces lo que tu me quieres dar a entender es que tú y Misty van a ser padres dijo de repente su compañero de aventuras, aun incrédulo por la gran noticia que le acaba de decir, y si cuando una nueva vida inicia se forman auras nuevas es decir que sus auras son de dos colores cierto entonces sus colores de auras son Azul y Rosado dijo en un tono de mucha emoción entonces, hay que decirle a los demás dijo Pikachu muy emocionado, pero en ese mismo momento, por la cara que tenía su entrenador era no mejor no desobedecerlo y esperar lo que le iba a pedir a continuación él. —

—Hey amigo espera por favor sí esto nadie debe de saberlo aún, amigo quiero que todo esto siga en secreto por lo menos en navidad y su Pokemon entendió a la perfección, lo que su entrenador le estaba pidiendo y el accedió a guardar el secreto. —

—Gracias amigo, de la que me salvaste, dijo su entrenador a su primer Pokemon, y uno de los mejores amigos y leales que tiene Ash, y además le dijo de quería hablar del tema con su hermana, para que estuviera enterada del asunto ahora él debía de hacer lo correcto, pensó para si mismo. —

—Me parece una muy buena idea Ash, ella es tu hermana y tu tienes que hablar con ella de este asunto, para que no se preocupe de que fuera algo grave y así ella comprenderá mejor lo que le esta pasando a Misty y veo que se llevan muy bien dijo Pikachu, viendo de como se llevan las dos y enseguida las vuelve a ver y se alegra al ver y saber de cómo las dos se llevan de lo bien como si fueran hermanas.

—Más sin embargo había alguien quién los estaba escuchando y se emocionó de sobremanera, y decidió mantener el secreto de su hermano pero debía de hablar después con el, y así dejo de escucharlo y se fue a hacer unas cosas junto a su cuñada Misty. —

—Hola Misty ¿Cómo te sientes hoy en día? Preguntó Erika a su amiga que recién había llegado a su lado ella, sabe el estado actual de su amiga y últimamente, ha estado comiendo como, un Snorlax, como que si no hubiera un mañana, y eso le preocupaba mucho a ella pero luego se tranquilizo al saber que una vez Ash le dijo que ella hace mucho ejercicio y eso la tranquilizó mucho, mientras la, pelirroja le contesta a su cuñada lo que ella le preguntó. —

—No sé Erika de aquí hace un mes vengo comiendo, mucho como si fuera un Snorlax y yo no soy así no soy como mi novio además he venido notando cambios en mí que no lo había notado antes y esos cambios no me preocupan del todo pero lo que si me preocupa es que me da ganas de comer Zanahorias, y pimientos y eso que los detesto y mucho comentó la pelirroja. —

Hmmm esto es claro signo de que esta embarazada, no me cabe la menor duda de eso estoy muy segura de ello, es que claramente, muestra los síntomas de una mujer esta embarazada, será hablar con, Ash ahora mismo para ver como reacciona pero conociéndolo a él de seguro ya se dio cuenta del estado en el que esta su novia, él debe de ayudarle a ella por el bien de ella y en el de mis sobrinos pensó para si misma, voy a hablar ahora mismo con mi hermano pensó para sus adentros ella apenas lo conocía pero sabia que no era un cobarde.

—¿Oye Ash será que podamos hablar un momento a solas? Pregunto su hermana al futuro padre, y él la vio que era en un tono muy serio y decidió que era el momento de decirle la verdad que no iba a huir de ella para no contarle nada de lo que ya sabe el chico moreno, a su hermana, él sabía que ella, lo conocía muy bien, pensó para mismo. —

—Si adelanté hermanita tú puedes preguntarme lo que tú quieras ya sabes que yo no te puedo ocultar algo verdad dijo su hermano mayor a su linda hermanita. —

—Sabes que Misty esta embarazada verdad dijo su hermana, entre alegré y triste alegré por que será tía y triste por qué existe la más mínima posibilidad de que rechace el embarace, y no quiera saber sobre el embarazo de su novia, pero más sin embargo ella luego se percata de una sonrisa y era esa de alegría y fue ahí en donde supo que su hermano se hará responsable de su novia y de sus hijos, eso la puso muy feliz. —

—¿Misty está embarazada verdad comentó? Pregunto su hermana a su hermano pero al verle la cara de sorpresa y de alegría, enseguida se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga si esta embarazada de él, y entonces decidió en contarle toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad a su hermana Erika, ella debía de saber la, noticia, de una vez y por todas el debe de ser muy hombre y hablar con su hermana de esto. —

—Bien veras hermanita yo creó que Misty está embarazada, de hecho lo está por qué yo sentí dos auras formándose, dentro del cuerpo de Misty y el saberlo me pone muy feliz pero a la ves me preocupa no sé sí seré para ellos un excelente padre, y yo quiero serlo dar lo mejor de pero oye me muy hermanita nunca pero, nunca la voy a abandonar a ella y a mis niños no yo siempre estaré con ellos, verán la figura paternal de eso yo me encargó yo, le comento su hermano muy decididamente. —

—Muy bien hermanito, me siento muy orgullosa de ti al hacerte responsable de ella y de mis sobrinos, es muy importante para la madre que el padre se encuentre a su lado y no debe separarse de ella para que sepa cada momento lo que hace la madre, y cuando sienta que se esta moviendo y de ves en cuando que le canté en el vientre de su mujer es lo mejor para que el bebe identifiqué a sus padres, cuando nazca, comentó Erika sintiéndose muy orgullosa de Ash. —

—Gracias hermanita no sabes lo que significa para mi ahora te pido por favor que todavía no reveles la noticia quiero hacerlo en el mes de diciembre después de que le proponga matrimonio a mi novia, y según se yo ellos nacerán a finales de diciembre, por fis si hermana dijo Ash con ojitos de Growlite asustado, y su hermana se río y dijo. —

—Tranquilo yo lo sé todo así que no te preocupes, yo no diré nada aún y yo espero que cumplas con tu palabras y no dejes perder el tiempo si realmente deseas sorprender a Misty sorpréndela con algo tierno y en un ambiente muy romántico, dijo su hermana muy alegre a su hermano, dándole todo su apoyo a él. —

—Te debo una grande hermanita, y ya, te recompensare ya lo veras de alguna forma pero yo lo cumpliré, y tu sabes que Ash Ketchum siempre cumple sus promesa tarde o temprano te lo prometo eres la mejor hermana que yo haya tenido en toda mi vida comentó el chico muy feliz a su hermana menor. —

—Ah hombre no te preocupes, y para que son los, hermanos eh no es para ayudarse mutuamente, además yo sabía que tarde o temprano Misty se embarazaría de ti y además, de ser una excelente chica será una excelente madre yo lo se mi intuición de mujer me lo dice así que no te preocupes más eh y ve a hablar con tu novia ok hermanito, le dijo su hermana. —

—Así lo haré no te preocupes, le gritó a su hermana mientras se iba a un lugar más alejado para darle más privacidad y el se aproximó para ir a hablar con su novia asuntos más importantes, que la propia liga Pokemon dijo él para si mismo, y entonces se vieron y él empezó a entablar una conversación agradable con ella. —

—¿Hola amor todo bien? Preguntó el chico a su novia, te vez hermosa Mist halago el entrenado, pero ella entendió debido a su cambios hormonales, y interpreto mal lo que le dijo Ash y ella se alteró. —

—Me estás llamando Una gorda Ash Ketchum, dijo una Misty realmente enfadada, ella pensaba que les estaba diciendo eso a propósito luego cuando se sentó y comenzó a pensar mejor, las cosas supo que Ash no le quiso decir lo que le dijo en inclusive no era exactamente lo que le había dicho él y ahora debía de disculparse con el y con gusto lo haría. —

—Eh tranquila Misty tu me entendiste mal, no era eso lo que yo quería decirte te equivocas y tu me dejas, explicarte bien para que me compre das de que no lo hice a propósito yo lo que quería decirte que eres una mujer muy hermosa para tus veinticinco años de edad amor ere la chica formidable que he conocido en toda mi vida amor y yo siempre te amaré así a pesar con tus defectos yo te elegí cómo mi mujer y es por eso que yo siempre te amaré mi corazón, hasta el fin de nuestras existencia dijo muy determinado su novio. —

—Awww amor eres muy tierno al decirme, todas esas cosas tan lindas de verdad me gusta mucho el detalle de tu parte eres un bombón de novio que tengo eres muy comprensivo bendito sea, Dios el haberte encontrado en mi vida hace quince años atrás y por llevar, casi dos años de noviazgo sin duda eres lo mejor lo que me ha pasado en mi vida y eso se lo agradezco mucho a la vida al encontrarte, la chica estaba muy emocionada, al tener a su novio muy cerca y compartieron un hermoso beso era un beso muy tierno y se demostraba, todo ese amor mutuo que compartían los dos sin duda alguna está será su mejor etapa de la gestación de Misty y ella estaba muy feliz. —

—Muchas gracias al estar tú para, mi desde e inicio aunque no lo reconocí en mi primer día cómo entrenador, yo y Pikachu agradecemos de todo corazón eres mi luz mi estrella polar mi norte para mi tu significas todo amor nunca lo olvides, eh que yo siempre estaré ahí y yo sé que tú opinas igual que yo en esto ¿No es así amor? Le preguntó su novio a su novia y esta le responde, de una manera muy tierna. —

—Awww de dónde me saliste tan romántico, cariño yo no conocía esa faceta tuya amor eres único de verdad y respondiendo, a tu pregunta claro que yo opino lo mismo que tu mi vida se, que tu eres mi norte el capitán de mi barco mi fiel compañero mi amor eterno mi compañero ideal tú eres esa persona con la que siempre soñé tener a mi lado y por eso le agradezco a la vida por ponerte en mi vida, desde la primera ves que pesque replicó Misty llorando un poco. —

—Gracias me has hecho el chico más, afortunado del, mundo que palabras más tiernas me has dicho es lo, más dulce que me has dicho amor y no me cansaré de oír de que me amas cómo yo te amo a ti Wow jamás pensé en que el amar es que cómo estar en el cielo me siento afortunado de tenerte a mi lado dijo muy alegré Ash. —

—Las gracias deberías de dártelas yo amor para estar ahí a mi lado siempre sim importar el por que eres lo mejor de que me ha pasado en mi vida y de eso te estoy muy agradecida, contigo y con la vida, y estoy segura de que seremos felices, para siempre a partir de hoy en adelanté le dijo a su amor eterno. —

 **/============/**

 _ **Mientras tanto en la región Kanto**_.

—Hola amor ¿Cómo estás hoy? Preguntó el investigador Pokemon a su novia espero no ser una visita inoportuna, digo de seguro estás muy ocupada cómo para atenderme adecuadamente bromeo, el investigador Pokemon a su pareja. —

—Ah pero que cosas dices Sam siempre tengo tiempo para ti amor no te preocupes que tu siempre serás bienvenido a esta casa amor cuándo tu quieras venir, dijo la Señora con una sonrisa, muy picara, a su pareja el Profesor estaba muy feliz de tener a su amor junto a él. —

—Gracias Delia por estar en las buenas y en las, malas me da mucho gusto de ser tu novio y yo siempre te, seré siempre fiel a ti amor no me importa ni otra chica, me importas tú ya que no quiero que pases más tiempo sola pero él podía notar la preocupación de su novia y enseguida supo lo que estaba pasando ella tenía mucho miedo, de que su hijo mayor no aceptará su relación con él Profesor Oak. —

—Mujer no te preocupes tú hijo es muy maduro y sabrá entender nuestra relación ya lo verás confía en mi si tu, Misty y yo sabemos que Ash ha madurado mucho y él sabrá lo que hace y si lo hace a cómo yo pienso el va aceptar nuestra relación, dijo el sabio profesor, a su novia y eso la fue calmando esos nervios de solo pensar el que su propio hijo fuera el que se opusiera a esa relación. —

—Gracias amor para estar ahí para mí espero, no ser una carga para ti amor pero la verdad estar a tu lado y eso me hace muy feliz gracias Sami por apoyarme en todo siempre, yo sé tú no te cansaras de amarme como yo te he amado siempre y yo espero que tu también sientas lo mismo por que yo te amo con todo mi corazón y mi amor dijo, muy contenta Delia a su novio y mejor amigo de toda la vida. —

—Tranquila todo se va a solucionar amor, sí yo confío en la madurez que ha alcanzado yo lo he visto crecer y con Misty a su lado el estará en buen camino comento, el profesor Samuel a la señora Ketchum pero lo que no sabían ambos es que su hijo ya será padre muy pronto y muy pronto se darían cuenta de la verdad hasta entonces van vamos a ver como reaccionará. Delia con la noticia de que muy pronto será abuela. —

 **/======/**

 _ **Mientras tanto en la región Hoenn**_

—Oye Erika verdad sabes lo que le esta sucediendo a Misty parece que esta un poco más rellena, dijo un poco preocupado el creador a su nueva amiga y en ese mismo instante pareció verlo con una cara de muy pocos amigos y eso no le gusto no señor y a continuación no se espero lo que se venía en ese mismo momento y esta chica le daba mucho pánico pensó el creador para sus adentros. —

—Hey Brock no hables sin saber de lo que esta pasando con mi amiga, además de que Ash la protege, yo también la protejo por que ya es parte de mi familia al formalizar su relación con o acaso no sabías dijo muy incrédula la chica al ver la cara de espanto que ha tenido el chico y todo apunta que este criador no se daba cuenta, de su hermano y Misty ya eran novios Duhhh luego dicen que es mi hermano el denso pensó para si misma la chica. —

—¿Entonces amor vamos a ir ala región Sinnoh? Le pregunto Ash a Misty el realmente quería realizar ese viaje para que Misty aprendiera más del poder aural y en realidad Misty quería ir a ir a ese lugar, a aprender del poder aural para poder utilizarlo bien. —

—Me has convencido amor, vamos a la region Sinnoh para poder, aprender más sobre el poder aural para poder enseñarles a mis pequeños poder aural para cuando estén listo para iniciar su viaje Pokemon pensó, para si misma así poniéndose de acuerdo con su novia y así se fueron preparando sus maletas, para iniciar el viaje. —

—Bien solo iremos por mi hermana mañana partiremos en nuestra nueva travesía dijo muy emocionado Ash a su novia ellos partirán mañana por la mañana para llegar a eso del próximo lunes en la atardecer es un viaje muy largo muy bien yo voy a buscar a, mí hermana comentó, Ash. —

—Me parece muy bien amor yo te estaré, esperando aquí comentó la pelirroja a su novio y en ese mismo momento se puso a terminar de empacar la maleta para tenerla lista para el viaje de mañana viernes que por cierto será muy largo, pensó la pelirroja para si misma. —

— Hey hermanita a ti te he estado buscando, te buscaba para decirte que mañana nos vamos para Sinnoh a ver sí querías ir con nosotros en el viaje, y así aprenderás poder aural junto a Misty dijo, el entrenador a su hermana y por la cara que lucia si iría con ellos. —

—Es en serio hermanito, Wow no se que decir Wow, claro que me gustaría ir en su viaje gracias por tomarme en cuenta hermanito te he dijo cuanto te quiero, eh no me cansaré de decirlo pero tu eres mi mejor hermano que una chica de mi edad quisiera tener. —

—Awww hermanita no es nada en serio hermanita ahora anda ve a empacar tu maleta que mañana salimos bien temprano y no debemos de retrasarnos demasiado para poder llegar el lunes en el atardecer, comentó muy feliz el chico a su hermanita. —

—Hey hermano así que mañana te vas eh dijo un poco triste su amigo desearía poderlos acompañar pero mi trabajo no me lo permite hacerlo amigo supongo que muy pronto nos veremos en Kanto, te estaré esperando muy pronto Bro cuida a Misty y a tu hermana ella, es una chica única pero no es de mi estilo, su mejor amigo. —

—Hey Brock no hay problema yo cuidaré muy bien de ambas no te preocupes sí y tranquilo, nos veremos en Kanto solo serán unos tres meses más o menos que durará el entrenamiento le informó el entrenador a su ex compañero de viajes, de hace ya unos diez años atrás pero ellos tienen y recuerdan lindas experiencias de sus viajes. —

 _ **Entonces al día siguiente emprendieron su viaje hacia Sinnoh ellos salieron a eso de las Diez de la mañana a tomar el barco que los llevará a esa hermosa región ellos llegarían a destino el día lunes en la atardecer para descansar en un hotel para ya al día siguiente tener unos cuantos días de descanso en sol arena y mar y todo lo que Misty necesitará para su estado actual, todo esta en calma hasta que Misty le pregunto algo a Ash.**_

—Oye amor de cuanto tiempo serán los entrenamientos, aquí en esta región digo solo quiero saber para estar más tranquila pero pensándolo mejor me gustaría descansar por rato y olvidarme de todo por este tiempo que estaremos aquí, verdad guapo dijo Misty en un tono muy picara. —

—Ah pues tiene toda la razón secundo la hermana de Ash es mejor relajarse un poco y después pensamos en que vamos a hacer para ir a hacer vamos a relajarnos para disfrutar del agua arena y sol dijo la meno de los Ketchum y los demás estaban muy de acuerdo con eso y le aplaudieron. —

—Si tienes toda la razón hermanita vamos a pasarla de lo, grande en estas minis vacaciones en esta región de lo lindo y luego vamos a entrenar muy enserio chicas y yo quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes como siempre lo han hecho hágame sentirme orgullosos de ustedes y de sus capacidades cómo entrenadoras Pokemon que son alentó Ash. —

—Gracias hermanito por confiar en nosotras y no te, vamos a defraudar vamos a estar a para todos sin importar el por qué por que somos una familia después de todo y estamos ahí para ayudarnos mutuamente, a salir adelante ya sea y así saldremos de todos los problemas juntos o cada quién por su lado, comentó Erika a sus otros compañeros de viaje. —

—Nene tienes toda la razón juntos somos invencibles, y nuestro amor es puro como el copo de la nieve y es por eso que debemos de permanecer unidos siempre como lo que somos ahora una verdadera familia que se ama y se respeta mutuamente y que sobre todo se esta para ayudar, el uno al otro como un equipo lo haría por si uno de sus compañeros tuviera algún problema comentó Misty hacia sus compañeros. —

—Excelente Misty ni yo lo pude decir mejor, te felicito cuñada definitivamente eres la indicada de mi hermanito y no sabes, lo feliz que me pone saber que tu si amas a mí hermano de verdad cómo yo a él pero lo mío es un amor de hermana y nada más así que no te preocupes mujer yo no te lo voy a quitar, comentó Erika a su cuñada. —

—Oh Mist te he dicho que eres la mujer más hermosa y bondadosa, que me ha tocado sobre la faz de la tierra no me cansó de agradecerle a la vida por tenerte aquí a mi lado amor eso lo sabes verdad cariño lo cuánto te amo desde cuando nos conocimos por primera ves hace ya mucho tiempo, dijo su novio de una forma muy tierna para ella, sin duda el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta ha madurado mucho en lo que ha recorrido cómo entrenador Pokemon desde que tenía ya diez años de edad cuando inicio, su viaje Pokemon junto a su mejor amiga hasta ese entonces Misty Waterflower, y su novia estaba tan roja e enternecida que se derretía por el chico que seno enamoró de él hace ya mucho tiempo atrás y que aún lo esta de él y que ahora son novios. —

 _ **Mientras tanto en la región de Kalos**_.

—Oye amigo vamos que se hace tarde, dijeron sus amigos ya se estaba retrasando y debía de llegar a la boda, antes de que lo hiciera la novia y sí se preguntan cómo se enamoró la chica de es una historia un poco triste pero que al final termina bien y es eso lo que importa pensó para sí mismo después de que sus amigos lo llamarán para que parieran a la iglesia para casarse. —

—Me siento muy orgulloso de mi hijo pensó su padre al verlo ahí ya todo listo, para ir hacia el altar, a casarse con la chica que conoció no le fue nada fácil pero el tuvo paciencia y fue bien recompensado el destino le tenía reservado una chica que había sufrido mucho el la supo ayudar a ella, cuando estaba más agradecida y ella siempre se lo supo agradecer, y su cariño fue creciendo con el tiempo hasta que eses cariño se trasformo en amor y del bueno, su padre no iba a olvidar de cómo el saco de la desesperación y fue así como la ayudo a ella a superar ese dolor tan fuerte a su corazón el de no ser correspondido y siempre estará sorprendido su padre de esa actitud de su hijo. —

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _ **¿Hey que te pasa? Preguntó el chico notándose sumamente preocupado al ver ala chica que ama con todo su corazón, y mientras que ella, le respondió a del con la voz quebrada. Alguna vez fuiste rechazo por alguien dijo de una forma muy triste y eso me duele mucho no sabes el dolor que me causa pero más se que sí él es feliz yo no me puedo oponer a esa relación, dijo la chica de ojos celeste, y él todo lo que le contesto fue lo siguiente y eso le fue suficiente para calmarse y no pensar más en su dolo. Mira todo pasa por algún motivo y sí ese es que el chico al que tu amas con todo tú alma no te corresponde entonces déjalo ir si lo amas de verdad, comentó el chico y entonces se fue para dejar a la chica para que pensará más tranquila y después de pensarlo bien y luego se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía mucha razón.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back.**_

—A un recuerdo con mucho cariño de cómo de como su hijo le pidió matrimonio a la chica que ama con todo su ser y eso a pesar de que alguien ya le había propuesto matrimonio, recuerdo hablar con él sobre este tema con mi muchacho y recuerdo que su cara estaba muy sonrojado el chico. —

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Papá necesito hablar contigo de un asunto un poco delicado, dijo el chico. Anda dime lo alenté hablar sobre su preocupación y en ese momento me di cuenta de que era algo muy importante que cambiará la, vida de mi hijo depende de lo que le dijera esa chica que es su amiga y ahora era su novia. Me quiero casar con ella papá ella es el amor de mi vida y lo haré sí inclusive si tú y mi madre no lo aceptan dijo su hijo y en eso su padre entendió que su hijo se casaría con esa chica a la que tanta ama, le dijo te apoyamos al cien porciento. Recuerdo que él me dijo que la llevaría, a su novia luego de ser novios hace unos casi dos años de noviazgo la llevaría a cenar, y darle la sorpresa y así llegar hasta el altar y el vio cuando regresaron de la cita su padre vio el añillo y dijo lo consiguió estamos muy orgullos de ti y tú madre lo sabe, dijo en susurro y luego se fue de ahí para dejarlos un rato solos.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

En este mismo instante, todos se encontraban dentro de la iglesia, celebrando un gran acontecimiento en el mundo Pokemon, en este momento se estaba celebrando una hermosa boda todo bien decorado como se lo merece la novia y en ese mismo momento el novio estaba esperando, paciente a la novia y cuando la música empezó a sonar, supo que su futura esposa llegó e inició la boda y comenzó a hablar el padre.

—Hoy estamos aquí amados hermanos, para celebrar en unión de sagrado matrimonio a estás dos parejas que desean contraer matrimonio espero que sea por amor y no por intereses e matrimonio por intereses o arreglos ya paso hace mucho tiempo entonces si ¿Ustedes vienen a casarse por amor tendrán la bendición de Dios pero si lo es no podré casarlos va contra lo ordenó Dios matrimonio es signo de fe y de pureza y no de intereses personales, comentó el padre muy serio. —

—Si padre nosotros venimos aquí por voluntad propia, comentaron los dos al unísono, y vio al padre sonreír y entonces dijo. —

—Clemont aceptas por esposa a Serena, para amarla protegerla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe, dijo el padre y entonces procedió a repetir sus votos nupciales. —

—Yo Clemont prometo protegerte en, la saluda y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza prometo serte, siempre fiel toda mi vida y estar ahí toda mi vida junto a ti amarte para toda mi vida tu eres el amor de mi vida y me gustaría ser tu compañero para toda tú vida y estar junto a ti siempre y acepto ser esposo hasta que la muerte nos separé. —

—Y tú Serena aceptas por esposo a Clemont para acompañarlo en la en la enfermedad en la salud y en la enfermedad y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separé, dijo el padre a la novia, ella sonrió y dijo. —

—Yo Serena prometo amarte protegerte, y respetarte estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza, por que es contigo con quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y gracias a ti he vuelto creer en el amor y la prueba es aquí y ahora mismo nos estamos casando aquí en esta Iglesia como Dios lo ordena y claro que acepto con mucho gusto ser tu esposa dijo Serena a ahora casi esposo Clemont. —

—Traigan los anillos para poder bendecirlo, el padre a los presentes. —

En eso Feniken traía las dos sortija para que el padre los bendijera y procediera con la boda una ves hecho la bendición la continuaron la boda.

—Y si hay alguien quién deseé impedir que esta, joven pareja se case por favor hable ahora o calle paré para siempre, dijo el padre paso un tiempo y los novios estaban nerviosos de que alguien viniera impedirles casarse luego de ese lapso de tiempo el padre continuó.—

—Bueno los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia dijo el padre y en eso ellos dos comparten un suave pero tierno beso y todos aplauden.

Si un amor no te es correspondido no te des por vencido, debes de seguir luchando para encontrar a esa persona que el destino tiene para ti para curar ese corazón herido debido al amor no correspondido.

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 9**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el capitulo 10.**_

 _ **Joselito55~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto los personajes, como la serie no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokemon, este capitulo solo capítulo solo fue creado para deleitar a los lectores y nada más.**_

 _ **N/A Bien este es el 3/4 de cuatro actualizaciones, el próximo, capitulo y debido al tema de embarazo he decido cambiar, de Categoría de K+ a M espero que me comprendan y el próximo fic a actualizar será, Playing Music espero que este, nuevo capitulo sea de su total agrado y no se preocupen los otros fic tendrán pronta actualización pero sean pacientes por favor nos leemos luego amigos.**_

 _ **Joselito55~.**_


	10. Capítulo: 10 J-Juntos

_**Capitulo: 10**_

 _ **J-Juntos**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Joselito55**_

 _ **Capitulo:**_

 _ **10**_

 _ **J-Juntos**_

 ** _Después de haber caminado por muchas horas, por fin ya habían llegado a su destino para poder entrenar con el maestro del aura, Ash ya había hablado anteriormente con él para poder entrenar a su novia con el poder del aura, y le dijo que el entrenamiento no será muy sencillo que si estaba dispuesta a entrenar a pesar de su estado, actual y su cuñada estaba muy sorprendida de como esta mujer será sometida a un duro entrenamiento primero empezarán con un poco de kárate, y luego a leer el aura saber cuales partes del cuerpo deben de atacar y cuales no además de intentar conectarse con el aura de ese ser que ama con todo su ser en ese caso Ash según les dijo su entrenador, el saber conectarse con el aura le sería muy beneficioso ya que puedes ver al posible si tu bebé es niña o y además existe una alta probabilidad de que ellos aprendan poder aural cuando tengan diez años en adelante el entrenamiento fue muy intenso Misty, con el pasar del tiempo fue agarrando un hermoso cuerpo bien formado y ni hablar de Ash el también había cambiado mucho formó mucho más masa muscular aumentó sus cuadritos formados en sus abdomen que ahora se le marcaban en la camisa, los dos estaban demasiado fornidos con un buen cuerpo, a ellos lo importaba mucho lo que les dirán las personas con esas nueva apariencia, tal vez los chicos y chicas trataran de conquistarlos pero lo que no saben es que ellos dos, se aman el uno al otro mientas tanto Erika también había formado un bonito cuerpo para su edad la chica también hizo todos esos rigurosos entrenamientos, y vaya que le había gustado ahora la última parte de su parte para poder ser maestro del aura es la más sencilla y la más dura ala vez debían de buscar a un Lucario en el caso de Ash y Misty, (1) . y en el caso de Erika su caso era diferente debía a aprender a criar a un Rioulu para, poder conectarse.(2). Con Ash y Misty no tienen que recurrir a eso debido a lo que han vivido en sus vidas, (3). Su hermana deberá de tener ese grado de comunicación interna, cómo los hacen su hermano y cuñada a partir de casi dos años de estar juntos (4). Ella se pregunta cómo hacen para estar tan enamorado del uno del otro, a pesar de lo que, sufrió Misty esperando su regreso (5). Sin dudas estaba muy admirada de lo que él ha hecho para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido desde que perdió la comunicación con él pero, no perdió la esperanza de poder correspondido a ese sentimiento tan hermoso llamado amor y es amor del bueno y ella estaba muy feliz por los dos, aceptaba a Misty cómo su cuñada y a nadie más. Misty al verla a ella por primera vez en su Gimnasio no sintió celos de ella, eso Erika lo sabia muy bien y ahora son las mejores amigas (6). Su entrenamiento, ya había terminado los tres habían capturado a sus Pokemon Ash y Misty habían, atrapado a los Lucarios, y mientras Erika atrapó a un joven Rioulu, los tres estaban muy felices con sus Pokemon recién capturados. Fueron tres meses largos de duro entrenamiento qué, realizaron los tres con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación para terminar su entrenamiento su, entrenadora nada más nada menos que el Lucario sir Aron Ya que ya que Ash estaba hablando con él para entrenamiento que querían realizar Más sin embargo todo surgió bien sin, contratiempo alguno para en el estado en que se encontraba Misty ella sintió muy gratificante, pues hacer esos tipos de ejercicio conocer más sobre su obra y cómo entrenarla después de ese duro ejercicio secar a descansar para continuar su viaje de vuelta cantó ya que el viaje, Será muy cansado para regresar los tres estaban muy sorprendidos de sus cambios corporales Misty se sentía más más gruesa debido a su masa muscular que había aumentado lo mismo va a parar Ash su masa muscular aumentó de tamaño muy considerablemente Y eso, Y eso dejaron sorprendida tanta Misty como como la hermana de Ash Misty no tenía, problema alguna chica quería conquistar a su novio ella lo conocía bien y ella jamás no, dudaría de su verdadero amor lo mismo pasa con Erika y sabe que su hermano sería incapaz de ser infiel a su novia y por eso la chica está muy orgullosa de ser su hermana menor ya que era digno, de admirar y ejemplo a seguir luego de pasar la noche en el centro Pokémon fueron a buscar el barco al que lo llevaría a su región natal ese viaje duraría aproximadamente 2 semanas, en llegar a su destino final es el tiempo se quería descansar y relajarse un poco para después dedicarse a ir a sus respectivos lugares en este caso tanto como Misty Ash y Erika serían a, pueblo paleta los tres habían que tenía una tu gran misión Pero antes de poder, partir para pueblo paleta ocurrió la siguiente Fueron emboscados por el equipo Rocket están cansados de qué equipo Rocket atacando cuando van a salir o cuando se los topa a ellos se hacía muy, monótono que a cada rato estuviera donde la pista a cada rato eso ya lo tenía muy, cansado y no le quedó más de otra seguir con su rutina y mándalos a volar hacia él cielo Entonces el trío, de nuestros entrenadores están listos para la acción para darles una lección definitiva, de que con ellos no eran tan fácil de vencer Aunque no es nunca se dieron por vencidos, Y eso admiraba del equipo Rocket su gran persistencia a la hora de atacar al enemigo, el objetivo es esta vez es quitarle a todos los Pokémon e inclusive a los nuevos que recién capturados Y eso ellos no lo permitiría para podérselos quitar tendrían que luchar contra ellos y ellos no estarían dispuestos a perder No señor sí creía que se le a poner fácil muy equivocado estaba el Trío maliciosos entonces nuestros entrenadores pusieron cartas en el asunto ya tenía un plan listo que pronto lo pondría en acción cuando el mayor le diera la orden y ósea Ash. (7) A los entrenadores les regresarían algunos Pokemon. (8). Un Pokemon que pensaran que fuera capturado_**.

—Muy bien chicos debemos de poner nuestro empeño de ello si queremos, seguir adelante y no permitir que nos robe a nuestros Pokemon, lucharemos por ello hasta el final eso téngalo por seguro equipo Rocket, dijo el entrenador de pueblo Paleta a sus demás compañeros de viaje es ahora a atacar Pikachu, ordenó su entrenador. —

—Lo mismo va para ti Gyarados vamos a hacerles morder el polvo para que nos dejen de seguir molestando, no podrán con nosotros y menos ahora siempre hemos ganado cada uno de sus ataques y esta no será la excepción, dijo la pelirroja llena de convicción y muy segura de que ganaran sin importar lo que sucediera. —

—Sí ustedes creen que nosotros somos unos debiluchos, ja pues se equivocan y mucho nosotros les demostraremos lo capaces que somos al vencerlos cómo siempre lo hemos hecho en el viaje no ya en serio por qué siempre nos andan persiguiendo a donde que —nosotros vayamos que cómo no se cansan de seguirlos eh ya cansan de verlos volar por los aires, bueno deberían de tenernos más compasión y darnos un poco de respiración, dijo muy enojada Erika al trio de malhechores, los tres estaban muy asustado y entonces decidió unirse a la fiesta con su hermano y cuñada, y luego les dice ¿listo chicos para batallar? Pregunta muy emocionada la chica de pelo café a sus compañeros estos no le dicen nada pero le asiente y llaman a un Pokemon que pondrán ha asustar a los villanos, ve Milotic, Misty se tuvo que contener de abrazar a ese Pokemon y formularon un potente ataque combinado, para poder vencer a éstos villanos . —

Pikachu utiliza impact trueno ahora, a toda potencia ordenó Ash a su Pokemon y este sin dudarlo ningún momento decidió hacer el ataque tan potente, y que muy pronto fue combinado con los demás Pokemon.

Gyarados utiliza hidrobomba a máxima potencia ordenó, su entrenadora a la serpiente marina y lanzando un potente chorro de agua en dirección al equipo Rocket y para terminar el ataque se hizo la última combinación, que era la definitiva y entonces ordenó el siguiente ataque.

Vamos Milotic es momento de atacar con un potente chorro de agua a toda presión, ordenó su entrenadora ella no chisto en obedecer ese ataque y lo hizo a máxima potencia pero lo que sucedió a continuación, jamás pensó que podía suceder se sentían todos derrotados pero Ash no pensaba igual que los demás.

—Jajaja bobos ahora que piensan hacer ahora si no tienen a nadie quien les pueda ayudar ya se dieron cuenta que nuestros Pokemon son más fuertes que los de ustedes debiluchos ahora que harán ahora para poderse salvar de esta, dijo Jessy muy confiada pero si era de pensar muy bien siempre Ash saldría de una manera, y esta no sería la ocasión pensó para si mismo. —

—Jess no crees que te estas confiando demasiado, estamos así de cerca de poder gozar de esa recompensa que nos prometió el jefazo si le capturábamos a los Pokemon del bobo y los de su hermana y su queridita novia dijo James un poco irritado por la actitud de su compañera de toda la vida pero justo en ese momento algo increíble pasa en frente de ellos. —

—Vemos a un mediano Pokemon de tipo Ada que se viene acercando con toda velocidad a ayudar a su familia que ha extrañado un montón, desde que se separaron desde el reino espejismo su madre no podría creer lo que estaba viendo en ese mismo momento que Togetic ya no era el había evolucionado había cambiado su apariencia y eso le gusto mucho a Misty de hecho su Pokemon se había vuelto tan hermoso que se enamoró y le aumentó ese sentimiento de ser madre automáticamente TogeKiss aprendió a comunicarse cómo los humanos y entonces el Pokemon no perdió más su tiempo y se puso en posición de ataque para defender a su familia y luego de un ataque meteoromo el Pokemon pudo mandarlos, a volar como siempre. —

 _ **Te lo dije Jess por muy confiada y testaruda, perdimos esa oportunidad de tener toda esa riqueza a no tenías que todo echarlo por la borda para la próxima, vez mejor estate calladita y no abras tu bocota entendiste dijo un James echando, chispas por laque actitud de su amiga y de verdad Jess y Mewot estaban muy asustado con su amigo, y en ese mismo momento al Pokemon felino le entró un fuerte coraje y dijo ya cállense chicos y, les rasguña la cara y luego dicen todos y el equipo Rocket ha sido mandado a volar otra vez Ping*.**_

—P-pero cómo tú estás aquí ¿eres tú verdad mi amor no me están jugando una mala pasada amor eres de verdad TogeKiss? Preguntó Misty muy incrédula al volver a ver a su Pokemon al ver esto azumarril el conejo se sintió un poco celoso pero Ash se percató de eso y fue a hablar con ella. —

—Hey Azumarril tu no debes de sentirte celosa sabes estés es tu hermano mayor, tu no lo sabes pero tu entrenadora tuvo que liberar a su Pokemon hace mucho rato y si lo volvió a recuperar fue por qué yo llamé para saber que si estaba ya disponible su Pokemon y si me lo permites decirlo no te debes de Preocupar de Pikachu ya que TogeKiss lo considera cómo un hermano para él, dijo Ash al Pokemon, y entendió lo que el entrenador le tenía que decir. —

—Gracias Ash por hacerme entrar en razón ahora, iré a hacer las pases con mi hermano mayor fui cómo una tonta egoísta quería las cosas para si misma y me siento muy avergonzada de mi comportamiento, espero de que los dos me puedan perdonar, por lo que les hice no fue mi intención pero no había marcha atrás el daño ya esta hecho debía de disculparme para liberarme de este duro peso que tengo encima, pensó para si misma pero el novio de mi entrenadora me dijo algo que me cautivo. —

—Hey como te había dicho yo antes nada te va a pasar más bien te van a disculpar así que no tengas miedo cualquiera puede cometer errores en la vida solo hay que volver a pararse e seguir adelante sin importar, el por que ya que todos estaremos juntos unidos como una verdadera, familia que está en las buenas y en las malas para apoyarse mutuamente hasta los confines siempre sabiéndose apoyar en familia y conjunto. —

—Discúlpame por mi actitud de hace rato pero, tenía miedo de que me fueras a hacer de un lado sé que no debí de comportarme, así pero papá Ash me abrió los ojos y me explico muchas cosas que yo no sabía y por eso les pido una disculpa ante mi mal comportamiento a ustedes dos mamá y mi hermanito Mayor, es un placer conocerte bienvenido a la familia. —

—Oh vamos pequeña no tienes por qué preocuparte no señor, te perdonamos y que bueno que le hiciste caso a tú papá Ash lo conoces bien y sabe que no nos va a engañar verdad mis queridos hijitos, les habló a los Pokemon, en un tono muy maternal y es ahí donde TogeKiss le preguntó a ella, a su madre algo y lo que le preguntó la dejó muy sorprendida a ella. —

—¿Mami es lo que pienso que es por favor dime que sí es lo que pienso? que es convento muy sorprendido Pokémon a su madre estaba, muy sorprendido con la posible noticia que voy a tener unos hermanitos con, quien jugar y en el estado que su madre se encontrada Ella al a sentirle de una forma positiva, el Pokémon chile alegría ya lo siguiente gracias a Dios por permitirme tener un, una hermanitos con quién jugar y Espero que nazca muy pronto ya Quiero conocerlos, comentó el Pokémon alegría a su madre yo con los ojos llenos de alegría a su, querido padre y estaba muy orgulloso de él sigue como ver de como muy feliz a su madre, Y eso Lo ponía muy. —

—Así es cariño muy pronto vas a tener hermanitos, con quien jugar no es genial TogeKiss muy feliz su madre al pequeño dragón, Hada y se notaba que el pequeño está muy feliz de que pronto tener alguien con, quien jugar tendrá alguien para hacerle compañía y cuidarlo como lo hizo cuando, Misty era más pequeña sin dudas el chiquitín era el más feliz de todos los Pokémon Y, eso se nota a leguas de distancia no obstante los demás Porque también se encontraba, muy felices ya que quería que fueran ya niños listos hacer su primer viaje Pokémon, y así Si poderle entregar a cada uno sus respectivos Pokémon iniciales cuando, estuvieran en la región de Kalos. —

—Es verdad lo que te decía tu madre está embarazada, y ahorita sólo somos nosotros lo que sabemos qué estás en ese estado inclusive, hemos tenido un fuerte entrenamiento ahorita en esta región Ya vamos de camino, para nuestra región no sé si tú quieres acompañarnos tú tienes ver el paisaje O quieres, ir en su pokebola tú decides no te voy a obligar a su pequeño hijo entonces pensó meditarlo, un poco para luego tomar una decisión final y luego de pensar un rato él tomó la, siguiente decisión decidió ir con su madre y su padre viendo los paisaje de, camino no acanto y así empezó el viaje sería aproximadamente 2 semana si es que no, hay contratiempos quiere puede atrasar su viaje de regreso a sus natal región. —

—Está bien me iré con ustedes quiero saber mi, futuros hermanitos comentó muy feliz El pequeño Pokémon de verdad Dios iba a, tener una hermosa familia que lo ama de la región respetar como siempre lo ha pensado, que son sus padres Misty y Ash y su hermano Pikachu que siempre velaba por su, bienestar estar cuando era más más pequeño ellos siempre estaban para él Y ahora, él debe estar para ellos ahora la pregunta ronda su cabeza Cómo se llamaban, los niños o como los pensaba Llamar esa duda se la quitó su madre y padre que los, dos se revelaron los nombres de los pequeños niños que pronto estaremos por, no hacer lo que no sabía es que eras dos niños gemelos que están apunto de nacer, apenas iba a cumplir casi 3 meses de embarazo me estés por lo general siempre ha mantenido sus controles adecuadamente para no tener ningún contratiempo la hora, de parto en todas las pruebas que ha hecho todo le ha salido correctamente y no ha, tenido ni un problema con sus respectivas chequeos médicos Y eso se sabía que podría, tener un embarazo normal sin problema alguno que será lo que están buscando que no era que no hubiera ni complicaciones para él y para los niños y para la madre Y eso, Ash lo mantenía muy tranquilo. —

 _después han transcurrido desde que salieron de la, región con rumbo a Kanto y haciendo cortas para el viaje duró lo que está establecido 2 semanas, a llegar al puerto de Ciudad Celeste nuestros amigos tomaron el rumbo hacia el gimnasio de, esa misma ciudad a llegar no había nadie Pero sabía que su hermana estaban dentro de la casa, lo más seguro están haciendo algunas que otras actividades para futuros ensayos de, futuras obras acuáticas dentro de gimnasio como escribiendo el guion preparando los personajes, y te pierdas lo último detalle para hacer la obra y que todo salga muy bien pero en ese, momento a las hermanas sensacionales se dieron cuenta de la persona que estaba arribando, a su destino final, entonces sonrieron al ver a las personas que venían camino para acá pero algo la, sorprendió vieron a su hermana tenía un poco precio subir y en su vientre pero no le prestaba atención, a su momento tuvieron que era porque ha comido mucho debido a que cuando sale, si nació casi o poco comía Y ahora cómo estás libre puede comer para recuperarse un poco peso, no descuidar su línea porque todos los días hace mucho ejercicios accidentes que ponga la piscina casa en 6000 metros para mantenerse en forma interina mucho con sus Pokémon y es debido, a eso que tiene una esbelta figura en su cuerpo pero también algunas prendió más vivir un, poco más de masa muscular en su cuerpo y eso la sorprendió mucho más que estaría haciendo esta chica para ganar un poco de masa muscular pero para ser chica no se miraba muy, mal el cuerpo Y eso las tenía muy pero muy sorprendida la semana sensacionales ese cuerpo que, qué tiene Misty que en su Debido tiempo le preguntaron cómo hizo para tener ese hermoso cuerpo, y la respuesta que le dará Misty no les va a grabar para nada Lo que le espera a la hermana, sensacionales un fuerte entrenamiento riguroso y ella no está en capacidad para poder, cumplir con el entrenamiento_.

—Oh hermanita que le ha pasado a la tú cuerpo se ve más, como decirlo sexy no de verdad resalta más tu belleza ahora si que nuestro cuñadito no se te alejara de ti con esa hermosa figura que tu tienes hey, como esa criaturita yo la conozco ¿acaso no eres tú TogeKiss? Preguntó Daisy muy sorprendida al ver a ese Pokemon otra vez en la familia, definitivamente los buenos tiempos estaban regresando a casa pensó para si misma la blonda y eso la hace muy feliz ver a su hermana muy feliz. —

—Sí a todo esto aún no comprendo cómo tu, pudiste estar libre si tú estabas en el reino espejismo, cumpliendo tu deber cuidando a lo, demás Pokemon de tu raza por eso no comprendo de como tu llegaste de nuevo aquí, hay alguien que me digan la verdad es que yo me siento muy feliz de verte de nuevo y espero que está vez tu te quedes conmigo y está ves que sea para siempre, dijo una feliz Misty a su Pokemon. —

—No hay mucho que contar solo decirles, que yo me voy a quedar, definitivamente aquí con todos ustedes así mamá Misty, no te preocupes que yo ahora estaré a tu lado como lo estuve en el pasado comentó el Pokemon lleno de alegría y eso contagió a los demás y madre le rodó una traviesa lágrima en su mejilla producto de la felicidad que sentía en ese mismo momento de verdad eso la ponía muy contenta a la ex líder, de gimnasio este es un bellos recuerdo que perdurará en los recuerdos de todos hasta la eternidad en donde el amor verdadero, lo cura y lo perdona todo sin importar el por que de las cosas que han pasado atreves del tiempo. —

—Eres todo un amor chiquito gracias por, venir a casa de nuevo estoy muy feliz y contenta de volverte a ver después de mucho, tiempo de no verte Gracias a la vida por darme una segunda oportunidad para tenerte, a mi lado Te extraño durante todo este tiempo dijo la pelirroja muy feliz al ver a ese ser que, tuvo que liberarlo para él cumpliera con su misión este pelirroja se siente, muy feliz detener a su pequeño hijo de vuelta con ella o si este es un recuerdo muy memorable, para recordar durante Toda la eternidad hasta el hasta el fin de los tiempos. —

—En serio muchas gracias por recibirme en, tu casa de verdad yo te extrañado mucho durante todo este tiempo que ha pasado, Más sin embargo Yo ya cumplí mi misión en la reina Espejismo Dios por eso pero decidió, regresar de nuevo a ustedes a mi verdadera familia la extrañaba con todo, mi ser con todo mi corazón los extrañaba mucho noche y día pensando en ustedes, cada de la semana mes año preguntándome cuando tendría la oportunidad de volvernos, a ver y ese día ha llegado y es hoy me quedaré junto a ustedes durante todo lo, que queda de vida porque yo pertenezco a esta familia ustedes son mi gran familia, y estaremos juntos para siempre comentó el Pokémon Dragón a su antigua dueña. —

—Ya no sé qué decir tus palabras son muy, conmovedoras para mí mi futura familia y claro que eres parte de esa nueva familia, que está a punto de formarse quiero que estés ahí para cuando me nazcan pequeños, niños para que los veas en los conozcas a interactúe con ellos juegues con ellos y, simplemente lo que yo te enseñé la que sea unos buenos niños cuando tengan, que partir en su viaje Pokémon. —

—Hermano porque no vamos a llamar a nuestra madre para decirle que llegamos a la región para que no se preocupe mucho por nosotros y decimos de paseo que estamos en Ciudad Celeste y que unos días iremos a la casa para descansar un rato y para el largo camino qué será, llegarás Hasta Pueblo paleta si tú quieres verdad le dijo su hermana hace un ídolo y modelo, a seguir la verdad que está muy muy a gusto de tenerte chico como hermano, que lo conoció aquí en este gimnasio su bendición como en el ángel de la buena suerte que le llegó a esta chica y es por eso y quiere ser como él ser una maestra Pokémon. —

—Sí hermanita Tienes mucha razón es hora Llamar, a nuestra querida madre para que no se preocupe y así le diremos que en unos pocos, días iremos ya de vuelta a pueblo paleta y ahí nos quedamos un rato pasaremos, Navidad y Año Nuevo hasta una nueva liga o si no me hacen hacer un gimnasio Pokémon, en el pueblo no sé si me quería a mí si está de acuerdo conmigo o ya veremos qué es lo, que va a pasar en el futuro tal vez al rato me engaste a Ciudad del este a tomar, el puesto de cerebro de batalla ya está otorgando desde hace ya más de 10 años pero, por alguna razón no echa rechazado hasta el día de ahora dijo el Moreno muy feliz a su hermana. —

—Algo muy buenos Hola a la residencia, Ketchum con quien tengo el gusto de hablar preguntó a la señora de 45 años de edad a, la persona que está ahí está al otro lado de la línea telefónica ella no sabía que se iba a, llevar una gran sorpresa incluso casi le está esperando pero no es tan dije Quería llegar, a tiempo para Navidad pero todo parece qué van a llegar a tiempo y eso que falta, como 8 meses para la fecha de Navidad. —

—Hola muy buenos días madre quería, avisarte que ya estamos en Ciudad Celeste llegamos hace un par de horas queremos, decirte que amo a descansar un par de días para ir a pueblo paleta para pasar a ella la, Navidad como me falta un buen tiempo decidimos Y cómo todo se dio Justo a tiempo, y sobrado vamos estamos decidiendo regresar dinero a nuestro pueblo natal para, poder organizarme en otras cosas haces más pequeño entrenamiento en casa para no aburrirme mucho y luego ya veremos qué hacemos para visitarte que tal tú cómo has, estado No creas que te vamos a olvidar no señora estamos aquí estamos llamando Erika, dice que todo está bien todo está bien todo está tranquilo Así que nos estaremos, viendo muy pronto y te manda muchos besos igualmente nos vemos, pronto madre dijo feliz el chico. —

—Okay chicos está bien un portaaviones pero, ya veremos qué hacemos para esperar que vengan a vísperas de Navidad veo que, cumplieron sus metas muy rápido Pero está bien ahí estaré esperando nos vemos, pronto por favor cuídense mucho Ash prométeme cambiarte tu ya sabe qué, todos los días por favor lejos de madre al chico y el chico quedó muy avergonzado al, frente de su hermana no le hizo caso que sabe que su madre tienes toda la razón así, concluyeron la llamada hasta el día que te van a volver encontrar en su pueblo, natal Pueblo Paleta. —

 _Después de haber pasado tres o cinco días en Ciudad, Celeste Los Héroes decidieron ir a pueblo paleta para reencontrarse con su madre y la futura suegra, de Misty Claro que ella estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a la señora Ketchum ya que la consideraba, con una madre excelente para ella la que dejó de tener cuando tenía 5 años y su mundo, fue a cambiar dice que perdió su padre cuando ella tenía la edad precisa Cuando ocurrió el fatal, eso pero ella sentía esa Paz reconfortante sentía sea un gran cariño por la madre de Ash, Señora Delia de haría todo por ella también ya que ella le considera como si fuera su propia, hija y ella está más que feliz de que sea su nuera Ya que en cualquier momento se podría casar con Ash, Y eso le alegraba mucho lo que ella no sabía es que su futura nuera la sorpresa preparada, que no hacer y no hacer revelar hasta el día de Navidad Cómo eran los chicos para no aburrirse, bueno pensaron hacer unas pequeñas demostraciones mientras que llegue la víspera de la Navidad, para así poder Matar el tiempo y tener un poco y prepararse para dar la gran noticia las sorpresas, que se encontrarían más adelante Mientras tanto ellos ya se encontraban, saliendo del gimnasio ciudad Celeste no obstante que hayan pasado en un ratito por el mar, para poder refrescar un poco de la calor qué estaba provocando en este día tan soleado embargo, a la lejanía del mar se encontraron con varios lapras y uno muy familiar que venía para, acá se y saludo a su antiguo entrenador_.

Eres tu viejo amigo Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? en serio una alegría inmensa de volverte a ver en saber, de ti ¿Pero dime qué estás haciendo aquí? me preguntaba si querías volver a andar conmigo, en los viajes Pokémon iremos hacer algunas presentaciones aquí en pueblo paleta, por si quieres acompañarnos Pero eso implicaría que tendría que haga tu mamá claro, si tú y tu mana están de acuerdo dijo muy feliz el entrenador oriundo de su pueblo, natal al Pokémon. —

—Bueno Ash tendría que preguntarle a mi, familia ellos me den el visto bueno de mi parte ya se quería viajar contigo otra vez y, no hay nada que me haría más feliz que hacer eso he deseado mucho poder volver, a encontrarme contigo y a ver si podría ser posible volver a viajar pero como lo dije tengo, que preguntarle a mis padres a ver qué opinan de ello comentó el Pokémon muy feliz. —

— Sí habla con ellos a ver cuál es su respuesta, gusta saber si un Pokémon anda libre Porque si estoy más tranquilo no quiero forzar, a ningún Pokémon sin tomar ante una decisión ustedes son libres de escoger lo que, quieran hacer con ustedes mis ustedes son libre de elegir con quién ir si con su manada, o se va con su entrenador ya que quiere ser feliz y eso es al lado de su entrenador. —

—¿Mamá papá puede ir con él y sus compañeros? Preguntó él Pokémon ya te quería estar seguro de contar con el permiso de su, manada y de sus padres él no haría nada eso sino y no tenía la supervisión o visto, bueno a sus padre y de su manada lo que él no sabía Es que su padres y su manada habían, tomado una decisión Y esa decisión se la haría saber En algunos momentos Y esa, decisión es que tenía que continuar su viaje con su entrenador Que conoció hace años atrás. —

—Querido hijo tenemos ya la respuesta, a la pregunta que me hiciste y nuestras decisiones que tú vayas adelante con tu, entrenador ya que sabemos que sabemos que tú tienes bastante tiempo de no verlo y es por eso que hemos decidido que vayas con él acompañarlo en su viaje es lo mejor, para ti y así nosotros vamos tranquilo que él te va a cuidar como te dije antes de ayudará, encontrarnos Y eso se lo debo mucho a él buen viaje hijo y pronto nos volveremos a ver, suerte Les deseo sus padres a su hijo. —

—En el cielo si miraba hacia arriba para volver, a ver y repente Ash miro hacia arriba y vio a venir a dos pequeñas mariposas estaban, volando en su dirección cuando lo miro de más de cerca sabía que era su Pokémon, y su compañera venía para ya estar al lado de su entrenador ya que los dos habían llegado, a un acuerdo con ellos mismos No querían ya estar más solos no les agradaba, mucho la soledad. —

—Su entrenador están impactados de volverlos, a ver ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ni a otro Pokémon que conocía muy bien Más sin, embargo de cómo formular alguna pregunta para preguntar porque ellos decidieron, venir aquí Más sin embargo se está llevando está otra sorpresa de ver cómo el Pokémon, que liberó para luchar contra eso parvada de pájaros está regresando a su lado ahorita, mismo él está muy asombrado con esta noticia de hecho se sentía muy feliz de ver, a su entrenador otra vez. —

—Vaya yo estoy muy impresionada de ver de nuevo, a tus Pokemon de vuelta, amor comento la chica muy feliz al ver esta familia creciendo, como los grandes, y bienvenido a casa chicos me da mucho gusto de verlos, tenía mucho tiempo, de no verlos, dijo la chica, pelirroja al los Pokemon. —

—Gracias Misty es un placer volverte a ver, después de muchos años de no saber nada de ti Pidgeot espero que todo sea igual como, antes dijeron, los tres Pokemon, y ellos la vieron y supieron que no les estaba mintiendo a ellos, comentó Ash muy feliz de ver a sus antiguos amigos. —

—Gracias por volvernos a recibir de nuevo en el grupo comentaron los Pokemon volares a su viejo entrenador los tres estaban más que felices de volverlos a ver después de muchos años de ausencia. —

—Bienvenidos a casa chicos, dijo Misty muy feliz, después de muchos años de no saber nada de ellos hasta ahora, y ellos asintieron y, se sintieron muy felices de verse mutuamente, entrenador y Pokemon. —

—Gracias a ti Misty por darnos está sincera bienvenida de nuevo, y te estamos muy agradecidos de que nos recordarás después de todo este tiempo de ausencia y espero que nos llevemos bien siempre les dijeron a la pelirroja. —

—Oh no hay de que chicos es un gusto de volverlos a tener de verlos de nuevo y yo me quedaré con tu compañera y tu con Ash por que yo soy su novia dijo la chica de cabello rojizo a los demás pero ellos sabían que tarde, o temprano serían novios

—Ok esta bien Misty accedió los dos butterfree a que ella fuera su entrenadora, y eso hizo feliz a la pelirroja.

—Yupi grito de alegría y atrapó a la mariposa hembra y celebro, tengo un butterfree grito su nombre y lo guardo y continuaron su viaje. —

 _ **Sin importar lo que pase en nuestra vida, recuerda que siempre vamos a estar siempre juntos acompañados, de nuestros amigos y familiares, personas que nos rodea, y que nos ama con el corazón y siempre esta dispuesto por darlo, todo por nosotros por qué para eso estamos juntos en esto para que salga bien por, que juntos podemos lograrlo y nada es imposible si lo hacemos juntos hombro a hombro.**_

 _ **Final del Capítulo: 10**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente Capítulo.**_

 _ **Joselito55~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto los personajes, como la serie no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokemon, este capitulo solo capítulo solo fue creado para deleitar a los lectores y nada más.**_

 _ **Dedicatoria: este nuevo capitulo se lo, dedico a mi amiga KeliLight cuando tengas esa inspiración para que vuelvas, a escribir te esperaré con lo brazos abierto amiga hasta entonces yo esperaré, tu regreso algún día sucederá eso lo se eres mi, amiga mi compañera y sobre todo, mi mejor amiga, se despide tu amigo. Joselito55~.**_

 _ **N/A Bien este es el 1/2 de dos actualizaciones, para este fic y debido al tema de embarazo he decido cambiar, de Categoría d espero que me comprendan y el próximo fic a actualizar será, Playing Music espero que este, nuevo capitulo sea de su total agrado y no se preocupen los otros fic tendrán pronta actualización pero sean pacientes por favor nos leemos luego amigos.**_

 _ **Explicaciones.**_

 _ **(1) Ash y Misty recibirán un Lucario cada uno**_

 _ **(2) Erika al ser la aprendiz recibirá un Rioulu para iniciar a controlar su poder aural.**_

 _ **(3) Erika para tener un novio deberá de tener una fuerte conexión como la tienen Ash y Misty y su Pokemon será su aliado en ello.**_

 _ **(4) Erika debe de saber que el perdón lo puede todo y la confianza es lo vital para volver a amar a esa persona con todo su corazón.**_

 _ **(5) Su hermano le enseñará que la comunicación lo es todo en una sana relación.**_

 _ **(6) Este era el reto final para dar por terminado el entrenamiento del aura atrapando a un Pokemon luchador.**_

 _ **(7) A Ash y Misty les regresarán TogeKiss dos Butterfree el de Ash y rosa Lapras y Pidgeot.**_

 _ **(8) No se imaginaban que Misty capturaría a Butterfree rosa es que quería superar sus miedo a los Pokemon insectos bien por ella.**_

 _ **Joselito55~.**_

 _ **Próximo fecha de Actualización de Playing Music: 06/05/2016.**_

 _ **Fic está corregido.**_


	11. Capítulo: 11 K-Kanto

_**Capítulo: 11**_

 _ **K-Kanto**_

 _ **Autor:**_

 _ **Joselito55**_

 _ **Capítulo: 11**_

 _ **Después de haber llegado a la casa de su madre, para ir planeando lo de la fiesta para la navidad pero faltaban muchos días, para celebrar esta época además la madre de los chicos estaban muy emocionado de ver a sus retoños pero, se impresionó mucho al ver cómo sus niños son más fornidos bien musculosos, e incluyendo a su futura nuera bien cambiada pero lo que no sabía es, que pronto será abuela de dos gemelos, y se dijo a si misma, que habrá pasado a esta gente**_.

—¿Qué les ha pasado chicos se ven muy cambiados? Pregunto la señora, Delia muy sorprendida de verdad es muy fuerte el cambio pero bueno pero si ellos decidieron a hacer ese cambio no les iba a reclamar no señor ella los entendía y estaba muy segura que muy pronto ella se daría cuenta de la verdad pronto, se dijo para si misma. —

—Bien madre por tú inquietud que te veo, y siento he de intuir de que quieres saber cómo obtuvimos esa masa corporal tan musculosa ¿Verdad o me equivoco? Pregunto Erika a su madre sorprendiéndola mucho ella ni, siquiera se esperaba que su hija le hiciera esa misma pregunta, que se hizo a ella misma estaba muy sorprendida de su propia hija y decidió que era momento de contestarle. —

—Bueno sí me preguntaba a mi misma ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio en su cuerpo? No es que no me guste al contrario es que estoy sorprendida Wow, ustedes han de tener sus motivos y yo no me he de, entrometerme en sus asuntos y sea por lo que lo hayan hecho yo los voy a apoyar al cien por cien dijo su madre muy feliz.. —

—Ok te lo vamos a decir mamá de todas formas, nosotros estuvimos dos meses entrenando duramente en la región de Sinnoh y como, no decíamos que entrenar a Misty se le ocurrió saber más del aura así, que le propuse entrenar un poco pero el ejercicio no era muy fácil, debemos de aprender Karate, dominar muy bien nuestro cuerpo además de saber que parte del cuerpo humano debemos atacar y que otras partes no se deben de hacer además de que tenemos que aprender a diferenciar el aura buena de la mala además recuerda que el aura es la fuente que da vida a algo nuevo que se formar y es por eso que uno debe de entrenar mucho el aura ya que es muy vital para el portador saberla usar de lo contrario, las consecuencias serían fatales. —

—Delia tragó grueso al escuchar lo que su Ash le acaba de decir, y entonces por deducción sería que ese portadores del aura podría morir al no saberla usar o usarla demasiado por mucho tiempo, y es en ese momento en que Delia se preocupó por su familia sabía muy bien que Ash era descendiente del poder aural pero que su hija y su nuera fueran unas descendientes del aura estaba muy sorprendida y asustada a la vez sorprendida por que no sabía que Misty sabía que tenía ese don pero también estaba así por su hija y asustada por el peligro que eso implica al portador del aura. —

—Se que te preocupas por nosotros Delia pero por el momento, no corremos ningún peligro no hay nada en que nos implica en utilizar nuestros poderes por el momento por eso no debes de preocuparte, si no es bueno que te preocupes mucho si por favor no queremos que nada te pase así que no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien le comento la pelirroja a la señora de pelo Castaño la madre del futuro maestro Pokemon. —

—Bien chicos ya no me seguiré preocupándome por ustedes además tienen mucha razón no hay de nada de que pensar en lo negativo, les dijo a los chicos así que pensemos en el hoy no en el mañana y así saldremos juntos todos unidos somos más fuertes ¿y díganme van a salir a hacer mandados o alguna otra actividad? Pregunto Delia a los chicos presentes pero lo que ella no, sabía es que próximamente irán a hacer unas series de actividades y presentaciones, y pronto la Señora Ketchum se daría cuenta de ello estaría sola por unos meses pero ellos regresarían para navidad. —

—Es bueno ir madre nosotros no queremos, que te preocupes demasiado por nosotros nosotros no sabemos cuidar bien Eso tenlo, por seguro y no te vamos a defraudar sabemos cuidarnos bien ya somos adultos y, tendremos cuidado de lo que estamos haciendo eso te lo podemos prometer ya si no, te preocuparás mucho por nosotros y te ocuparás de cosas que tienes por hacer la ropa, lavar cocinar cosas sencillas de la Qué hace una doméstica en su casa, dijeron el trío de entrenadores a la señora de pelo castaño dice la madre de Ash y de Erika. —

—Ok está bien chiste promete no meterse, en líos yo no me voy a preocupar por ustedes porque sé que usted se sabe cuidar, bien ya que ahora son personas adultas son más responsable sí mismos y además, de que son muchos amigos que tiene muchas cosas en común Así es que yo confío, plenamente en ustedes y que todo va a salir bien Cómo es ahora es que no se preocupe, por mí todo estará muy bien comentó la señora Ketchum a la demás personas que se, encuentra en su alrededor en la casa donde ellos están viviendo actualmente, ella estaba muy feliz de ello. —

—Caray mami Gracias por la confianza que, nos tienes Yo pensaba que confiamos en nosotros que somos sus hijos y tu nuera y tu, futura nuera desconfiar de nosotros o en dudar onda te hemos mentido nunca nos, enseña los mejores valores en la vida madre poema decirte ninguna mentira tú nos conoces, bien madre y no te preocupes. — —la verdad es que sabes cuando nos estamos mintiendo, yo nos conoces muy bien como si fuéramos un libro abierto sabe cuándo algo anda mal o, cuando algo anda bien cuando algo anda bien tú estás ahí para nosotros celebrando, y cuando algo no está bien tú estás tratando de ayudar es un muy tierno tratar de, ayudar a esa persona que más amo en la vida es por eso y otra cosa más madre mía, que nosotros te adoramos con todo nuestro corazón y estaremos ahí siempre para ti Los, 24 horas los 365 días al año juntos habrá momentos en los que nos Tendremos que, esperar pero no tanto es que siempre en Navidad podemos celebrar en familia, amistad y en amistad cómo debe de ser. —

—Pues claro que Confío en este hijo no sea, el de preocupar por eso Yo confío plenamente en ustedes en sus capacidades que, todo lo han habrán que hacer lo harán a la perfección sin necesidad de que sobrepasar, por algún problema, Cualquier cosa que pase a estamos para apoyarlos en lo que, sea sin importar, que somos una familia y debemos apoyarnos mutuamente para salir adelante, en todos los proyectos que nos queremos proponer Debemos de ser nosotros mismos, y no será alguien más bonita y hermosa el amistad y ese es el amor el amor de, una madre el amor de un padre de un hermano y una hermana de un tío una tía esa, persona que le contesto y que poco a poco se va formando el amor dos personas que, antes no se no se llamaba mucho pero con el pasar del tiempo tu amor fue creciendo, hasta las alturas y así se enamoraron el uno del otro esto demuestra como Amor verdadero, amor del bueno quién lucha en conjunto para su bienestar para seguir Sobreviviendo, sobre las envidias y este símbolo y que hay que luchar por todo sin importar, que lo que pase con ustedes. —

—Gracias por confiar en nosotros madre te, prometemos cuidarnos respetarnos como siempre lo hacemos hemos hecho y no, te preocupes todo va a salir bien además seguro madre en cualquier momento vamos, a tener que salir de la casa No sé pero presiento que nos van a llamar para hacer unos, evento en Ciudad Celeste no es así Misty comentó el novio a su novia y la indirecta, para luego hablar con Delia Y explicarles la serie de aspectos posibles actividades, que puedan hacer gimnasio ciudad Celeste tranquila y si quiere ir al gimnasio. —

—Bueno lo que dice es cierto en cualquier, momento podemos recibir una llamada de parte de mis hermanas para avisarnos que, tenemos que ir al gimnasio hace una presentación artística puede ser una semana, antes pues en tres días no estoy seguro hasta que ellas me llamen y nos pongamos al, tanto a ver cuál de la presentación de pendiente y la presentación Es una semana, tenemos que partir mismo no se puede perder mucho tiempo ya que aprenderse el, libreto de la obra probarse el vestuario practicar a la pareja que le toca en fin muchas, cosas que se deben hacer antes de hacer una obra de arte podría no salir del todo, bien entonces no sería la gracia dijo Misty a la señora Ketchum y ella parecía entender, hecho parece que quiere ir a la obra. —

Muy bien entendí pero yo quiero ir a esa la obra de arte Quiero ver los actuar ustedes porque yo sé lo que son y yo sé que todo les va a salir muy bien ahora te muestren todo —lo mejor de sí en esta obra para que todo salga, excelente y muy hermosa porque son buenos haciendo lo suyo y yo estoy muy orgullosa, de ustedes yo estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes y por eso los apoyo para que siga adelante, con esta obra teatral Me pregunto cómo se llama esta obra chicos y Quiero saber, cómo se llama cómo se va a llamar esta la obra dijo Delia orgulloso de sus chicos, una hermosa interpretación y sus papeles. —

—Gracias madre por confiar en nosotros y por la, buena suerte de nuestra obra quien no desea tu y te prometemos que haremos todo lo, que esté en nuestra parte para que todo salga bien y para que te sientas aún más orgullosa, de nosotros Y eso que no tenemos experiencia como actores pero Tratamos de hacer, lo mejor para hacer siempre buenas obras por eso una ves más muchas gracias, por estar ahí para, mí para nosotros decirte que sin ti nosotros no somos nada porque tú nos muestra lo, que no debemos hacer y lo de que no y gracias por darnos esos consejos, para ser mejores personas. —

—Gracias por confiar en nosotros Delia Gracias, por dejarme ser la novia de tu hijo prometo cuidarlo bien y llevarlo por el buen, camino bajarle el ego se quejen cuando tiene estar ahí para aconsejarlo en lo bueno y, en lo malo y sobre todo Dale mi cariño Dale todo este amor que yo siento por él porque, él para mí lo vale todo y eso me importa mucho y es por eso que yo siempre lucharé, por él por si alguien intenta arrebatarme mi vida ya que sin él no podría ser muy, feliz dijo Misty un poco de aire de melancolía Irán Delia entendió eso y le, dijo lo siguiente a su futura nuera. —

—Yo sé que mi hijo es un poco cabezota, y yo se que tu eres la indicada para él Misty, el tú son la pareja perfecta y es por eso que acepte, que tú seas su novia no es que May y Dawn o Serena no es que las chicas no cumplían para ser su pareja, para él pero este complemento no lo miraba muy bien que digamos, si necesitabas algo más que manejara su ego a la perfección y yo ya tenía la, chica correcta para él que es una chica y esa chica era de cuidad Celeste y tú eres la indicada, para mi hijo Ash y eso lo sé y por, eso decidí que tú fueras tu novia Esa pareja, hacía falta desde hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando vas me dijo que volví a conocer, volvió a ver a Serena yo sé que él no, sentía algo que no fuera más que amistad por ella, y yo le un par de consejitos para ir así, lo hiciera caso al corazón y no a la razón para, que supieras elegir bien y Entre ella y tú, dijo muy feliz Delia Ketchum. —

—Mamá no me pongas en ridículo enfrente y, si porfa si yo lo escogí a ella con mi novia yo saber el motivo y mi circunstancia, Pero yo a usted la amo Por su forma de ser y si Admito que ella me ha bajado me llegó, y debo agradecerle mucho por ello porque me ha enseñado todo lo mejor y el momento, es a separar no hace más de trece años de verdad me dolió mucho pero por miedo al, rechazo no me atreví a decirle lo que sentía yo por ella y me imagino ¿Que tú tampoco quise decir eso verdad Misty? Le preguntó mis su novio a azul adora y linda pelirroja. —

—Bueno para decirte la verdad yo también, sentía que se extraña mucho muy agradable de tu parte De verdad me siento la mujer muy, muy pero muy dichosa de todo el mundo tiene su novio y pues no haberme, equivocado con Pon elegiste como mi pareja ya que contigo quiero pasar el resto de mis, días ser la madre de tus hijos darte todo ese cariño apapacho ya que sólo tú te lo mereces, una vez gracias por elegirme sobre las demás chicas y en que venía celosa era para, tener tu atención me ponía celoso cuando tú miras a otra chica pero cuando tú me, dijiste y suerte a cambiado a partir de ese momento Gracias por ser todo para mí, es casi dos años aniversarios de nuestra relación. —

Wow Me sorprende lo mucho que ama de verdad, espero ser así cuando tenga mi novio que él me quiera me comprenda como yo a, él lo que yo quiero de verdad siempre ahí para mí como yo para él que siempre, estemos en las buenas y en las malas y que se haya algo si hay algún problema tarde, son resolverlo junto con la pareja sin pelear porque la verdadera comunicación hace, una feliz pareja y eso es lo que se debe hacer primero enfrentar juntos lo que está pasando, y así las cosas seguirán tornando positivamente en nuestras vidas ya que la confianza, mutua es lo que importa en una relación bien solida duradera y estable de una pareja. —

—Tienes mucha razón tu cuñada chicos en el, noviazgo comprensión lectura de lo que está pasando mucha paciencia saber lo que, piensa del otro porque son importante a la hora de tener una discusión, por qué pensamos en ese ser y esa persona lo toma en cuenta y no se llega a enojar con su pareja, y esa forma comunicarse perfectamente es un don que todo los pueden tener pero si solo escuchan su voz interior, pero si no lo tienes tan constantemente con tu pareja, y eso es muy peligroso y pondría en riesgo una duradera relación y el amor lo es todo, en la vida una relación Es por eso que siempre oír el uno del otro día que sea, comunicación y así evitaremos la ruptura relación completo y mucho es mejor tener comunicación en pareja y, así evitamos cosas que no queremos hacer sufrir a esa persona que queremos Con todo nuestro ser y es mejor decir cosas bonitas a ese ser que amas con todo tú corazón. —

—Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo madre para, tener una buena relación debemos de tener comunicación entre nuestra pareja comunicar, algo si nos afecta o si no ya que esa es la manera correcta de sobrellevar una relación si, algo y te incomoda no lo comunica a tu pareja puede ser que en el futuro sea un arma, de doble filo porque tu pareja tu pareja se puede dar cuenta y eso la lastimaría mucho, y te regañaría por mentirle y porque no me avisaste que esto Te incomoda ciertas cosas, Y eso duele más porque le estás mintiendo a tu pareja Y si no hay que pensar tú, le está haciendo fluido con ella diciéndole la cosa que le molestaba y las cosas, que no dijo Ash a su madre Y ésta Se sorprendió con ojo con lo que dijo el pero a la, vez comprendió lo que su hijo quiso decir. —

—Ash ni siquiera yo lo hubiera dicho mejor te, doy toda la razón la comunicación lo es todo en el noviazgo por eso me alegro que tú y, Misty sean así y por favor les pido que no cambien que sean así que expresen lo que, sienten si algo les molesta si algo no les molesta para ti no tener problemas por falta, de comunicación el futuro ya como veo como esta relación veo Aires de boda se acabó, muy pronto dijo Delia. —

—Wow Delia tu hijo salió a un verdadero, caballero y eso es lo que yo más admiro es de él Por eso yo lo elegí como mi novio porque, me sabe entender como yo lo sé yo lo sé entenderán a él me comprende yo lo comprendo ósea, tenemos muchas cosas en común y a pesar que cuando nos conocimos, no lo hicimos del modo correcto más sin embargo con el tiempo todo fue cambiando, positivamente hasta el punto que yo me llegue a enamorar y yo apuesto con todo, mi ser que él también al momento de verme Se enamoró de mí o diría yo Amor, a primera vista comentó Misty. —

—Quién es y quién me lo diga me quiere a mí sí, Por eso yo te amo con todo mi ser por ti daría todo por ti por ti dejaría todo hasta inclusive, en mi futuro titulo como maestro Pokémon a mí no me interesa un título si no estás, a mi lado Quiero que lo sepas muy bien tú para mí Vale más un título en cambio, Si te pierdo a ti estaría perdido sin fuerzas de donde continuar y sin ánimos de continuar. —

 _Y si esa forma concluyeron esa conversación Delia, sabía qué Ash estaba en buenas manos él está con Misty y allá Sólo eso le bastaba para estar, tranquila y muy feliz y ella en su mundo estaba pensando que los dos tendría muchos Nietos, y ella en su mundo estaba pensando que los dos tendría muchos nietos muchos hijos luego hijos, y nietos muchos bisnietos luego nietos y Qué la querría como ella a ellos y viceversa y luego, Delia salió de su mundo de ensueño volviendo así o realidad y sonriendo al ver a la parejita, agarrada de la mano y sonrío para sí mismo esta parejita lo puedo ver a leguas de distancia, comentó para sí misma muy feliz muy feliz al verlos a los dos juntitos un tierno beso de amor, pero en ese momento cuando Ash justamente iba a entrenar a los Pokémon sonó el teléfono, en una era una llamada de Ciudad Celeste qué le urge hablar con Misty y con su novio y su, hermana es de carácter urgente al parecer de la obra se estrenaría muy pronto y querría, que todos estuvieras en Ciudad Celeste lo más pronto posible para poder leer el guión y probarse, los vestuarios al terminar la llamada me dijo que prácticamente iba a suceder que se tenían que, ir para Ciudad Celeste para poder practicar para la obra a estrenarse en semana y media_.

—Bueno mamá es el momento de decir adiós Es una, lástima él nos queda tan poco tiempo Pero él nos llama como el novio de Misty, tengo de habitación de ir a Ciudad Celeste a cumplir a cumplir con él con el con el, gimnasio de mi novia Más sin embargo es ganarme la simpatía de la ciudadanía ciudad Celeste, para que me conozcan y sepan quién soy yo y para que vea mis verdaderas intenciones, con esta hermosísima dama que tengo a la par Qué es mi novia y ella significa mucho, para mí en mi vida. —

—Bueno madre mía nos Tendremos que separar otra, vez pero no te preocupes que muy pronto regresaremos de nuevo y esta vez haremos, todos los preparativos para la fiesta de Navidad que muy pronto se va a celebrar Y si, nosotros en la oficina salir de emergencia a algún lado no te preocupes que, nosotros te vamos a avisar para que tú no te preocupes pero lo más creo que sea posible es, que vamos a salir creo que tal vez si todo sale bien vamos a ir a Carlos hacer unos, mandados más algunos como uno meses ya regresamos para atrás estamos en abril, aproximadamente entre junio y agosto estaremos regresando de nuevo queremos, conocer la región de Kalos muy bien vamos a traer unos recuerditos de esa región para ti madre. —

—Bueno es comprendo Si tienen que se puede que terminen su acto en Ciudad Celeste es comprendo así embargo les pido que se cuiden bien si una buena madre se preocupa por su por ustedes no cometas ninguna estupidez o ridiculez por favor para que todo marche muy bien y por favor cuida a muy bien de mi hijo te lo encargó mucho Yo confío en ti tu pronto Será su esposa y tendrás que cuidarlo por mí espero que hagas muy bien tu trabajo a cuidarlo muy bien de él. —

—No se preocupe por eso Delia yo he cuidaré, muy bien de él tengan confianza y yo lo cuidaré y usted confía en mí porque usted, aceptó que él fuera mi novio y mucho estoy muy agradecida Gracias por abrirle los ojos, a mi novio y mi forma de ser de pagarle lo que usted ha hecho por mí eso es lo cuida, como yo sufro desde pequeño hasta ahora cuando ya es un adulto usted quédese Tranquila, que yo sólo pude con mucho mucho amor y cariño lo que una verdadera novia debe, de hacer por su novio dale mucho apapacho y que él dice en cuando le devuelva, todos apapacho que uno le da, dijo Misty muy feliz a la Señora Delia. —

—A ti debo de darte las gracias fuiste muy paciente, con Ash cuando te fuiste me imagino que tuviste muchos pretendientes cuando, estuviste en tu gimnasio y eso no es muy agradable para ti Tú siempre has querido, tener a Ash como novio pero él nunca te da pelota hasta ahora cuando se empezó a fijar, en ti cuando fue a la región Kalos y se encontró con su amiga Serena pero como tú, sabes no sucedió a más, pero ahora y lo sabes que él corresponde a tus sentimientos sobre, todo él te agradece mucho por ser su novia dijo esta señora Delia poniendo fin a la conversación. —

 _ **Creo que entre ellos dos algo está sucediendo y no, quieren decir sin embargo me estaré preparando porque yo creo que muy pronto va, a haber boda y no quiero que me agarren desprevenida conozco muy bien a esta parejita sé, que algo se tienen crema creo que muy pronto vamos a tener boda y está muy preparado para, los giros del destino que nos pueden dar en los próximos meses estoy en seguro que mi intención, de madre no me engaña que habrá una boda muy pronto Y esa agua tiene nombre y apellido, Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower, te sentía muy feliz equipos de que pronto pude haber ese, evento de magnitud en el mundo Pokémon llamaría al profesor Oak para que le ayudase en, lo que sería operación boda secret eso la hizo muy feliz. Lo que los chicos no saben lo que hacen Es, que su madre está preparando una boda sorpresa y ellos no deben darse cuenta si sino, hasta 2 meses antes un mes antes de la boda era para darle sorpresa a su hijo ya su nuera Luego, de eso siguió en sus quehaceres.**_

 _ **Pasaron 3 día de camino y llegaron por fin a Ciudad Celeste su hermana la están esperando ansiosamente para poder iniciar las audiciones y poder probarse los vestuario leer el guión de la obra prepararse para menos de una semana y media hacer esta obra si todo salía A como está estipulado la obra y hacer un éxito y lo más probablemente es que tengan que ir a Carlos hace una pequeña presentación yo no tomaría d meses cuando mucho pensaron los chicos que estaban llegando al gimnasio y Misty vio algo que no le gustó para nada vio algo que no le gustó ya se fue al ver al chico que proviene de las Islas naranjas sabía que hacía poner un poco curioso pero no tanto cualquier cosa que le diga Ash le dirá que ellos dos ya son novios y el chico entenderá gira por sí solo entonces decidieron saludar a los presentes**_.

—Hola Muy buenos días a todos nombre Misty Este es mi novio Ash y su hermana Erika venimos de pueblo paleta para interpretar la obra de arte que se va a presentar en el gimnasios prestar la obra de arte que se va a presentar en el qué se trata de una hermosa sirena capturada por un pirata qué se trata de una hermosa sirena capturada por un pirata y a sus Pokémon su príncipe novio amado está llega a su lado lucha por ella rescata a sus Pokémon la libera se da un hermoso beso y se declara todo su amor a sus Pokémon su príncipe llamado está llega a su lado lucha por ella Respeta a tus Pokémon la libera se da un hermoso beso y se declara todo su amor. —

—Hola veo que al fin aprendiste lo que yo te dije, aquel día un hombre con suerte al tener a tu lado a mí sí como tu novia Sólo te, pido que la haga sentir feliz de ser como lo hacías antes yo por mi parte esperaré, hasta el momento en que yo pueda tener alguna novia así que felicidades por ustedes, les deseo lo mejor Esos son mis más sinceros sentimientos yo por mi parte esperaré, a esa chica a que me ame y me respete para toda mi vida un chico un poco triste a la, chica y a su novio. —

—Amigo no te preocupes muy pronto tú encontrarás, a esa chica a la que te responda tus sentimientos y tú te me enamoré mucho de ella, Sólo recuerda que esta fue una hermosa experiencia Tómale así Y no creas, que fue una mala experiencia no Aunque ella no te Aunque mi novio no te ha llamado, y me ha escogido a mí Recuerda que es todo lo puede tomar como una hermosa experiencia, dijo el entrenador de pueblo paleta sorprendiendo a ambos de lo cual maduro es él. —

—Wow estamos muy sorprendidos de ti Ash, Eso es bueno Eso habla mucho de ti y para bien Eso quiere decir que tú me comprendes, como tú novia yo te estoy muy agradecida a puesto que también Rudy lo sorprendió y mucho, con tu nivel de madurez que es muy alta Él pensaba que tú eres el mismo de antes, pero sus cálculos no le funcionaron si equivoco y ahora éste, tiene mucho más respeto qué haces dijo tu novia con sólo con sólo verle la cara del chico, estaba bien asustado. —

—Estoy muy sorprendido te vuelvo a decir que, que eres un chico con buena suerte me has ganado al tener a Misty como tu novia yo, pensaba venir a tratar de que fuera mi novia pero veo que tú te mandaste Y como te digo tienes, mucha suerte chico que la tienes a tu lado yo sé que ella jamás te abandonará a donde tú vayas ella irá sin ponerte ningún pero sin importarle cómo este ella lista para la, acción sin arreglarse mucho porque ella piensa que ella es bonita Así es como así como, así es como es y no importa el aspecto interior pero el interior pero ese aspecto es, muy importante comentó Rudy un poco triste porque perdí a la chica que más amaba, y ahora deberá esperar sanar está herida y buscar otro amor ir curando las viejas, heridas qué le dejó el amor no correspondido. —

—Vaya pues sí vemos a mi hermanita y, mi cuñado Y a mí cuñadita juntos Wow eso fue rápido el llamado qué le hicimos fue rápido, estoy muy alegre de que llegaran así de rápido estoy muy sorprendido este chico, quería sigue volando Wow me tienen sin palabras muy bien basta de palabrerías y, manos a la obra dijo la mayor de las hermanas Waterflower al chico que les está, acompañándolos en ese momento. —

—Como que la semana tiene razón este es, momento de ir a practicar ya el tiempo se nos hace cortitos ya tenemos casi una semana, para tener todo listo para el ensayo de la obra y es por eso que todo tiene que seguir, muy bien pero que todo depende para que tú nuestro cuñados vaya a Carlos a emprender, un viaje artístico durante tres o cuatro meses claro con la compañía de nosotras dijo, la peli rosada A la pelirroja. —

—Wow Qué pasará con el gimnasio no estamos en, tiempo de batallar por las medallas que cada entrenador nos gane en el gimnasio si, están capacitados para poder ganar y así puedes entregarle la medalla la Cascada de la, ciudad Y ahora porque quieren ir con nosotros a este viaje si se puede saber chica en tono calmado poco preocupado a sus hermanas, y por lo tanto le recordaron algo a ella. —

—Te recordaremos algo querías hermanita por, si no lo recuerdes la liga Pokémon suspende cada cierto tiempo cada tres meses, para ser exactos antes de todo competencia para el campeón de Kanto no, se pueden tener batalla por la medalla cascada Así es que es por eso como él con, ustedes en este día espero que hayas entendido ese punto Sólo te recuerdo por, si se te había olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle dijo la blonda a la pelirroja y con, esto ella se tranquilizó más porque enseguida recordó este pequeño gran detalle que, sus hermanas le recordaron en este momento y ella Suspiro en alegría por esa noticia. —

 _ **La semana había pasado muy rápido y es en ese, momento en que la obra de iniciar y todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos para esperar, que la obra empezará la hermana de Ash es la encargada de la poner la luz en los lugares, que le fueron indicadas y en ese preciso momento la obra inició y era el momento, de poner mucha atención**_.

 _ **Bienvenidos sean todos al gran evento que les vamos a presentar, a continuación aquí en cuidad Celeste en esta hermosa tarde de sábado en donde les presentaremos una grandiosa obra en donde la Sirena es secuestrada junto a sus Pokemon por unos malévolos piratas. Es entonces en donde entra su príncipe y él debe de rescatarla de los piratas y ponerla a salva, eso era lo representaba el guión de esta obra**_.

—Ahhh auxilio Ash decía fuertemente la Sirena a su príncipe, salvador ella estaba temiendo de que algo malo le sucediera a después de que la raptara el pirata, y se atrevió a ponerle sus manos en ella. —

—Calma Sirenita que ya voy a rescatarte dijo, preocupado por su princesa celestial y fue en ese momento que el corrió para salvarla, de las manos de ese pirata, y sus secuaces. —

—Ja tú y quien más me van a hacer frente para salvar a esta bella damisela en apuros, dijo entre risas el pirata a su retador y el secuestrador estaba muy confiado. —

Todo el publico estaban demasiado asombrado de esta maravillosa obra esto es un rotundo, éxito y tantos las hermanas de Misty cómo la hermana, estaba sumamente emocionada, Erika no sabia qué su hermano tiene dotes de actor y las, hermanas estaban muy de acuerdo, con lo que dijo Erika, y entonces siguieron supervisando la obra.

—Yo junto a mis Pokemon te detendremos y recuperare, la bella princesa junto a los Pokemon que le secuestraste, dijo el chico oriundo de pueblo paleta, un poco sacado de sus casillas pero manteniendo su postura. —

—Oh Ash gracias por venir a rescatarme de estos, Piratas cuídate mucho vida mía, comento la damisela que se encontraba encerrada en un calabozo. —

—Oh parece que tu chica confía plenamente en ti eh, comento muy pícaramente el Pirata y el Príncipe decidió terminar con esto de una sola vez. —

—Vamos a tener una batalla Pokemon, uno contra uno todo o nada, comento el villano al príncipe y no le quedaba de otra, que aceptar este desafío para poder liberar a su amada Princesa de las manos de sus captores. —

—Sal de ahí Milotic necesito tu asistencia, y utiliza hiperrayo, ordeno el Captor y su enorme Dragón marino efectuar, ese ataque a donde su oponente. —

—Bien en ese entonces Samurott necesito tu asistencia le ordenó su entrenador y mejor amigo has pantalla de luz para poder repeler el ataque de Milotic. —

Nada mal entrenador de pacotilla, dijo el malhechor, a su oponente ahora intenta detener este ataque dijo, él y le ordenó utiliza tu hidro bomba a la máxima potencia, pero sabía que tenía que correr, ese riesgo pero su suerte no estaba de su lado, él palideció, cuando su oponente ordeno a su Pokemon que realizará el siguiente ataque, al ver ese poderoso Pokemon y su pobre Milotic no le iba a durar mucho.

Samurott usa tus hojas espadas , contra el hidro pulso, y así, contra restar el potente ataque de que Milotic ha lanzado a su oponente, y así poder derrotarlo y recuperar a su amada y a todos sus Pokemon con ella.

Después de ese potente ataque que Samurott, le mando a Milotic ya no se pudo recuperar y es así cuando se da fin a la obra y, todos aplauden debido a la calidad de la obra y luego los dos protagonista, se dieron, un largo y apasionado beso de amor puro y todos los presentes dijeron Awww a los, chicos enamorados.

—Wow esto es un éxito comentaron las cuatro chicas al ver como termino, su obra estaban muy felices de ver la gran mega obra que cumplió con todas las expectativas, de las hermanas sensacionales. —

—Oh muchas gracias por rescatarme, de mis captores mi lord comento a gusto la princesa del mar a su príncipe azul, él siempre le protegerá, sin importar por que. —

—Ah mi Lady me da mucho gusto saber que su majestad se encuentre muy bien mi persona, estaba bien preocupado por usted su salud y bienestar. —

—Yo te debo mi vida y os estoy eternamente agradecida por lo, que me has ayudado y créeme que yo sabré como recompensarte, comento profundamente agradecida la chica, la chica estaba enamorada de su príncipe azul aquel que conoció cuando era solo una niña de 10 años de edad. —

—Ya creo saber como, saldar lo que tu me debes mi Lady, comento el chico que estaba profundamente enamoró de ella, en el bosque verde hace mucho tiempo. —

—Así eh dijo en un tono juguetona la chica y sintiéndose, muy aceleradamente los latidos de sus corazones, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, pero a la vez muy ansiosos de fundirse en un tierno y cálido beso de amor puro, y verdadero. —

—Muchachos los felicito mucho, me gusto mucho de cómo terminó todo y esto es rotundo éxito y como ya saben en dos días deberemos de irnos a cuidad Luminaria para presentarnos en la obra ya, firmamos el contrato así debemos de irnos para estar listo para el Show, comentó Daisy muy feliz. —

—Sí gritaron todos de acuerdo para, así irse preparando para el viaje en dónde ocurriría una hermosa sorpresa para la pelirroja. —

 _ **Entonces después de ese gran ataque, que le, dieron a Milotic de parte de Samurott y con eso dieron por terminado la obra las personas estaban ovacionando con toda su fuerza debido a la hermosa obra, y más la escena del besó que estaban presenciando a ellos no les importa de que los estén viendo besar a la chica que tu amas y así se fueron retirando todos del gimnasio contentos y muy satisfecho de la obra que presenciaron.**_

 _ **Así los dos se acercan y comparten un tierno y hermoso beso para luego ir a su habitación para alistar su equipaje, para emprender el viaje a la cuidad del amor y eso sería el inició para la sorpresa para su hermosa Misty y él esperaba que le gustara mucho su sorpresa y además sería más feliz sí ella le dijera el Sí de su amada. Pelirroja a la que ama con todo su ser, y no les importaban que fueran mirados por la multitud del publico luego de eso se fueron yendo muy emocionado con la obra tan hermosa, linda que vieron todos en el Gimnasio.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 11.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente Capítulo.**_

 _ **Joselito55~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto los personajes, como la serie no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokemon, este capitulo solo capítulo solo fue creado para deleitar a los lectores y nada más.**_

 _ **Dedicatoria: este nuevo capitulo se lo, dedico a mi amiga KeliLight feliz cumpleaños te deseo anticipadamente amiga, cuando tengas esa inspiración para que vuelvas, a escribir te esperaré con lo brazos abierto amiga hasta entonces yo esperaré, tu regreso algún día sucederá eso lo se eres mi, amiga mi compañera y sobre todo, mi mejor amiga, se despide tu amigo. Joselito55~.**_

 _ **Que agradable noticia saber que ya te desbloqueaste me enorgulleces mucho amiga para adelanté sin mirar atrás Pasado Pisado mi amiga nos estamos leyendo muy pronto amiga KeliLight.**_

 _ **N/A: Bien este es el 2/2 de dos actualizaciones, para este fic y debido al tema de embarazo he decido cambiar, de Categoría d espero que me comprendan y el próximo fic a actualizar será, Playing Music espero que este, nuevo capitulo sea de su total agrado y no se preocupen los otros fic tendrán pronta actualización pero sean pacientes por favor nos leemos luego amigos.**_

 _ **Joselito55~.**_

 _ **Próximo fecha de estreno de Playing Music es 06/05/2016.**_

 _ **Fic está corregido.**_


	12. Capítulo: 12 L-Luminalia

_**Capitulo:**_

 _ **12**_

 _ **L-Luminalia**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott1987**_

 _ **Después del evento en cuidad Celeste, se fueron cada quien a dormir ya que al día siguiente tienen que cumplir una gran gira por la región de Kalos, en diferentes ciudades empezando primero por Luminalia, todos estaban, muy emocionados de poder ir por primera vez a esa región pero Ash no iba por primera vez a esa región esta es su segunda vez en la vuelve a ir pero está ves iba en gira para su presentación, en un baile acuático en esa región habrán muchos acontecimientos, que han de pasar durante su viaje y en dicha región Misty esta muy feliz con su relación que tiene al momento con su novio, lo que no sabe es que nuestro entrenador ha de preparar una sorpresa luego de que el evento que se lleve a cabo en Ciudad Luminalia tiene preparada una hermosa velada romántica, en uno de los mas lujosos restaurantes, de la región, para hacerle la pregunta más importante de su vida, él quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, pero esa, pregunta tenía que hacerla el a ella, algunos sospechan de que será algo importante grande va a suceder y ellos se mantendrán a las expectativas de lo que puede suceder durante su estadía aquí, los chicos se alistaron comieron y luego partieron al Aeropuerto Internacional de Kanto los chicos llegaron muy temprano al Aeropuerto para poder llegar a tomar el avión que saldrá a las 13:00 p.m. en dirección a Kalos pero faltando medía antes para la salida les comunicaron lo siguiente:**_

 _ **Los pasajeros que abordaran el avión con destino Kalos favor de dirigirse a la puerta de ingreso que el avión está a punto de partir.**_

 _ **A los que van a salir hacia la región Kalos por favor dirigirse a la puerta de ingreso porque el avión ya está por salir, esto para no demorar la partida del vuelo y pueda despegar a la hora acordada gracias por su atención y comprensión, eso es todo, que tengan un feliz vuelo, aviso el comunicador.**_

—Bueno, chicos tal parece que ya es hora de irnos acercando a la puerta de entrada para a poder subir al avión, me imagino que todos ustedes también están nerviosos. Este es el primer viaje que vamos a realizar a la región Kalos ¿y tú si no estás nervioso por este viaje? dijo su novia con poco de humor a su novio pelo color Azabache.

—Bien, si me lo preguntas no, no estoy muy nervioso de ir a Kalos otra vez, es igual que ir a Francia, es muy hermosa, muy bonita esta región y me gustaría poderte llevarte por algunos, de sus restaurantes; seguro que hoy son muy buenos, si te llevaré a comer, luego que terminemos el primer evento en 2 días quiero que te enamores de esa región porque muy pronto vamos a estar viendo aquí por un lapso máximo de 10 años; así que vete acostumbrando a esta región porque muy pronto será nuestro nuevo hogar durante ese lapso de tiempo, le dijo su futuro esposo a su esposa.

—¿Qué pasaría con el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste? ¿Cómo hacer para obtener un permiso para construir un gimnasio aquí en Kalos? Me gustaría vivir aquí pero mi amor tengo mis dudas de cómo vas a hacer eso, pero conociéndote yo sé que lo harás, así que si tú quieres hacer este proyectó de vida en el futuro, yo te apoyaré no hay problema; pero de veras me prometes que funcionara aquí un gimnasio de Pokémon de agua, no hay aquí le dijo novia a su, novio en un tono muy serio.

—¡Vamos Mist! ¡no te preocupes! por eso tú lo sabes, tú conoces cómo soy yo, prometo algo que puedo cumplir, no soy de los que prometo algo si no lo puedo cumplir y si quiero poner un proyecto de vida quiero que vivamos aquí en Kalos con nuestros niños, y cuando tengan 5 años nos iremos a vivir a esa región; así no será tan fácil que se olviden de Kanto y esa idea le emociono más porque está apunto de tener gemelos le faltan solamente 5 meses para poder tener tus gemelitos, le agradó mucho quería compartir más tiempo antes de irse a Kalos para que sus gemelos no se olviden fácilmente de su región natal, pensó para si misma.

—Veo que te ha gustado la idea, y pues créele a mi hermanito yo sé que él cuando promete algo es porque lo sabe cumplir, el que quiere trabajar en la forma de como cumplir cuando ustedes dos estén listos para venirse a vivir aquí, nosotros vamos en el avión todavía no hemos llegado a Kalos y nos queda mucho camino por recorrer para llegar a la región, tenemos muchas presentaciones que hacer y también tenemos un poco de tiempo libre para hacer lo que nosotros queramos; así que luego hacer las presentaciones podemos relajarnos un rato, Vamos a comprar la cena lo que ustedes decidan, dijo Erika a los demás pero lo que no sabía es, que Ash tenía otros planes muy diferente a los de ella y eso en el futuro no le iba a agradar mucho. —

 _Mientras tanto en la región de Kalos_

 _Vemos que una pareja de recién casados está viendo un cartel en la ciudad y se quedan muy sorprendidos de ver a una hermosa sirena haciendo un baile acuático que dice lo siguiente:_

 _Región de Kalos se siente muy orgullosa de presentarles estos bailes acuáticos muy pronto a llevarse en esta ciudad, el elenco procede de la región Kanto, de ciudad Celeste que se llevará en 15 días a partir de hoy, así es que vayan tomando sus precauciones para ahorrar para la comprar de los tiquetes para este gran evento, principalmente esperamos poder contar con su colaboración, para que puedan ver este maravilloso espectáculo acuático aquí en Ciudad Luminalia, anuncia el cartel del evento que dejó a la pareja de recién casados muy sorprendidos de ver un tipo de espectáculo como éste, muy pronto en su ciudad y no dudaron en comprar los tiquetes, para ver de qué se trata este maravilloso evento acuático, pero el destino les dará una sorpresa al saber quiénes serán los protagonistas de tal evento tan exitoso_.

—Bueno tal parece que tendremos que esperar por lo menos una semana para averiguar quienes serán los protagonistas de esta historia tan romántica ya no puedo esperar ver ese maravilloso evento tan especial y mágico de fijo no me voy a perder por nada del mundo comentó la chica peli miel muy emocionada con la noticia.

—Woaw veo que estás muy emocionada ¿verdad? ¿quieres ir a verlos en acción? vamos a ir verlos cuando llegue el momento de su presentación, ya compraste los tiquetes ahora hay que esperar que llegue la fecha de la presentación del show para poderlo ver y veo que estás muy emocionada y eso me alegra mucho ¿Quienes serán los protagonista del evento que realizaran en Cuidad Luminalia aunque ella ya tenía sus sospechas de quienes podrían ser los protagonistas de ese evento tan, hermoso y especial, y sí son Ash con su novia, bien no hay problema alguno yo ya estoy casada con el amor de mi vida dijo Serena para si misma.

—Yupppppi hermanito me gusta la idea de ver ese baile acuático, Ash ¿por qué decidiste no seguir viajando en Kalos? cómo desearía que estuvieras muy pronto aquí junto a nosotros este año, como en los viejos tiempos, con las aventuras que teníamos antes y ahora que dejamos de viajar cómo lo solíamos hacer antes, pero ya no es así todo es muy aburrido no tengo nada que hacer aquí, creó que en unos años más iré de viaje Pokemon, dijo Bonnie para si misma sin que los recién casados la oyeran.

Pero lo que no sabían ellos es que el elenco de la producción del baile acuático viene con Ash y su novia lo que les daría una gran sorpresa a los demás chicos, Clemont sabe que Ash estaba enamorado de una chica pelirroja pero lo que no sabía sí ya le había dicho sus sentimientos a ella o no; los viejos amigos se reencontraran después de casi cuatro años de no saber nada el uno del otro pero al ver el estado en el que viene su novia Misty se darán cuenta de que hay planes futuros de boda y que hecho ellos estarán invitados, Serena se alegrará mucho por ellos, una parte de su amor con él murió al ver a la pelirroja que estaba embarazada y ella no se metería entre la felicidad de su hijo, madre y padre ella no era de ese tipo de personas, si tendría a Ash sería cómo amigos al menos quería conservar lo único de lo podría conseguir y eso era su amistad y nada más nada menos. Como dice un dicho si tu lo amas déjalo ir y eso era lo que tenía que hacer Serena dejar ir a su amor platónico para su bien.

—Supongo que hay que esperar que noticias traerán y a decir verdad es muy extraño de que pongan un evento cómo este a no ser que… paró de repente recordando algo muy importante, y fue a indagar un poco por sitio oficial de la liga Pokemon de la región de Kalos para saber con más exactitud para que hicieran ese evento y lo que hayo la dejo muy helada a la preformer de la región, y lo leyó y luego se lo pasó a Clemont para que viera el que ella no estaba viendo doble.

—Oh por Dios no puede ser, se va a inaugurar un gimnasio de Pokémon de agua con razón van a realizar este evento acuático aquí —dice que es primera vez en que a Kalos le interesa un evento acuático dentro esta región el primer paso para recibir la aprobación de la construcción del estadio en la región Kalos y eso había sorprendido muy seriamente a los chicos al contrario de hoy estaba muy emocionada de ver Pokémon de agua aquí en su región natal, Serena y Clemont se van sin palabras no podían gesticular ni una sola palabra, estaban muy sorprendidos por esa noticia no sabían que hacer con exactitud, pensó el inventor un poco fuera de sí.

—Woa qué lindo va a poner gimnasio acuático aquí y sería hermoso, bueno si Ash y Misty estuvieran aquí para que vieran la construcción del nuevo gimnasio que esta próximamente a ser construido aquí, me parece muy bien que escogieran este lugar para hacer el Gimnasio Pokemon y así poder ver muchos espectáculos acuáticos, eso habla muy bien de aquí estoy muy orgullosa de pertenecer a Ciudad Luminalia dijo la chica de pelo rubio a la pareja de recién casados.

—Wow Bonnie pareces que está entusiasmada, porque constituirán el nuevo gimnasio Pokémon y la verdad se te nota en la cara que está muy alegre y eso sí tienes razón ya era hora que hicieran un estadio acuático un gimnasio Pokémon tipo acuático porque eso ya hacía falta y era la hora de que liga se pusiera las pilas y a tratar de innovar en la región con la construcción de un gimnasio a un nuevo elemento que es el agua se que la tendremos durante mucho tiempo y cuando haya presentación acuáticas iremos cuando haya la oportunidad y cuando haya menos competencia por la liga , por eso la medalla ha de ser si no me equivoco la medalla cascada, medalla cascada en su serie para así me dijo Selena para los presentes. —

—Tienes toda la razón Serena es muy importante para nuestra región tener un nuevo gimnasio Pokémon, me pregunto ¿Quién será el líder? que se va a encargar de recibir a los retadores y luchadores en busca de la nueva medalla y el o la entrenador[a] muy fuerte, capaz de repeler a sus contrincantes para impedir puede ganar la presea medalla cascada dijo Clemont presumiendo un poco aire de superioridad.

—Y con esto los chicos cerraron el tema de discusión del nuevo gimnasio Pokémon que van a construir en su región esperar a siguiente semana a ver qué noticias trae día al respecto de ensayo acuático espectáculo acuático que ha presentado en la región en estos próximos días ,los ocho días hayan pasado muy rápidamente y al ver de nuevo el cartel con más información sobre el espectáculo quedaron con la boca abierta con la información más reciente y nueva al respecto de los personajes que harán del ensayo acuático o espectáculo acuático.

—Lo sabía lo sabía tenía que ser algo así, Ash este espectáculo acuático se dará muy pronto, faltan solo ochos días para que comience y me imagino que ya estar aquí yo creo que vamos a ir a buscar el centro Pokémon pero igual y hablamos, específicamente con ellos al respecto de esto —Wow estamos demasiado sorprendidos, con esta grata noticia iremos a buscar a Ash a su novia y a su hermana para poderlos felicitar sobre su espectáculo pronto a realizarse aquí en Kalos dijo Serena muy emocionada por la noticia.

—Me parece buena idea Serena vamos a buscar al centro Pokémon de Ash Misty y a su hermana queremos hablar con ellos para saber si saben algo sobre la construcción del gimnasio Pokémon Esto nos tiene muy intrigados pero estamos muy felices que vayan a hacer una obra cómo está lo reitero una vez más la liga se está poniendo las pilas en construir un centro de batalla para conseguir una nueva medalla eso es digno de esta liga Pokémon dijo Clemont a los demás. —

—Ya lo creo hermanito, quiero volver a ver a Ash, quiero conocer a su novia ¿que estamos esperando entonces? —vámonos para el centro Pokémon a ver si están ahí y dice el itinerario que entre una semana va ser el espectáculo, han descansando dos días porque el viaje fue muy largo viaje y en los 6 días que quedan practicaran sus ensayos los tres son muy profesionales en lo que hacen de hecho ya han actuado en Ciudad Celeste según lo que dice el carácter, los dos chicos asintieron en la cabeza en darle la razón a Bonnie —vaya dijeron los chicos, los dos están muy sorprendidos al saber que su hermana y cuñada está ella tanto sobre ballet.

 _Mientras tanto en el centro Pokémon de Ciudad de Luminalia vemos a los chicos que están descansando después de un largo viaje, están en sus respectivas habitaciones escuchando un rato música y leyendo un poco el guión para no perderse ningún detalle y dispuestos a dar unas conferencia de prensa dentro de unos minutos una hora por decirlo así tenían que hacer unas cosas más antes de empezar a practicar su ensayo para la presentación, sin dudas se quedaron asustado al ver muchas personas ahí, a la par viéndolo; pero han de saber que como su espectáculo es reconocido a nivel internacional y ellos pueden manejar la presión bien para estar enfrente de su Público de unas chicas y chicos gritando como locos, hasta que tres silueta línea se dirigen hacia ellos y se dan cuenta de quiénes eran y en ese momento dieron por terminada la conferencia de prensa que duró una hora dando autógrafos y aceptando la preguntas de la prensa y a los fans pero al ver Ash a sus viejos, amigos decidieron atender a los amigos de Ash y así concluyeron el evento_.

—Chicos que tal que cuentan como están, todos por aquí teníamos tanto tiempo de no vernos ¿qué ha pasado con Serena y Clemont? preguntó el maestro Pokémon a sus amigos el chico, al parecer noto que los dos están muy felices de volverlos a ver cuenta, que ya son algo más que amigos y él esperó no estar equivocado. —

—Lo mismo opino amigo teníamos tiempo, no saber nada del uno de el otro ¿que ha pasado? hace falta comunicación por que nosotros pensábamos que se habían ya olvidado de nosotros, pero veo que me equivoque y eso es bueno, yo me case con Serena después de unos años de noviazgo cuando vos te fuiste yo y ella empezamos una relación durante 4 años y decidimos dar el siguiente paso y no hace mucho que nos casamos en la iglesia, pensaba que iba a venir pero me di cuenta que no te envié la invitación, error de mi parte, pero no enteraron de eso dijo el inventor y pide disculpas por su error a su amigo. —

—Descuida, no te preocupes suele pasar, pero nosotros sí nos vamos a casar, todavía no sé cuándo pero les mandaremos la invitación a nuestra boda para que puedas asistir por favor y deja eso te perdono tranquilo siempre seguiremos siendo amigos en fin lo esperamos allá cuando le llegue la invitación ese será el día en que nos vamos a casar es de verdad espero su asistencia a la boda gracias y estoy seguro que algo le inquieta ustedes con respecto a la construcción de un gimnasio aquí en Ciudad de Luminalia Irán construir un gimnasio Pokémon Eso es muy cierto dijo a los demás. —

—Bien Ash quiénes son tus, acompañantes están ahí sí me las podrías presentar quiero conocerlas muy bien, ya que podríamos ser vecinos si se deciden a venir a vivir aquí Kalos para así podernos llevarnos muy bien lo que yo quiero que sepan que vamos a ir a su espectáculo y ya compramos las entradas queremos ver qué tal son actuando imagino que eres un grandioso actor debes de actuar muy bien ya quiero ver cómo actúas mi querido amigo, dijo Serena, muy feliz. —

—Nuestra querida pelirroja se anduvo, molestando un poco pero vio que Serena sólo se interesan por Ash como un amigo y eso la tranquilizó mucho lo mismo pasó con su hermana, Erika y ella estaban un poco enojadas por la forma de hablarle a su hermano, pero está también cayó en cuenta que era de cariño y no era por interés en él, entonces comprendieron las dos serena aprecia la amistad de su amigo pero de una forma tierna y nada más nada menos y entonces decidieron las dos que sería muy buenas amigas tanto Misty como Erika serían muy buenas amigas de Serena. —

—Muy buenos días mi nombre es Misty es un placer conocerte Serena, Ash me conto un poco de ti que querías ser una preformer Pokémon Eso es bueno pero te tardaste un poco para elegir lo que querías ser, bueno cada quien elige a su debido tiempo pero cuando anduve con Ash en sus viajes Pokémon decidí que quería ser la maestra acuática y ya estoy por lograrlo con Ash aprendí muchas cosas y estoy muy contenta de haberle enseñado a él todo lo que sé hasta el momento y él nunca se dio por vencido aquel día, a pesar de todo el dio siempre lo mejor hasta el final y veo que me hiciste caso a luchar hasta el final y conseguiste lo que tanto querías conseguir y ese es mi amor y gracias por haberlo conseguido si yo te amo tanto como tú me amas, mi amor. —

—Wow veo que tienen gran historia los dos, sí que han vivido muchas aventuras y eso es bueno, tener muchas Aventuras aparte ir con el chico que uno elige y sin saberlo él ya eligió a la chica que cuando se tiene que separar del otro sin que el otro sepa que se aman siempre mantendrán la forma de estas y comunicando a pesar de la gran distancia que los separa, esto me pasó a mí cuando me separé por primera vez de Ash, cuando terminó el campamento pero no me di cuenta que dijo haría el viaje contigo Misty y él ha escogido ya al verdadero amor de su vida y eso yo lo respeto dijo, Serena un poco triste pero muy seguras de sus palabras.

—Qué bueno escuchar todo y tranquila yo no te guardo rencor yo sabía que sentías algo por Ash, pero verdad cuando te fuiste del campamento, yo fui la primera compañera de Ash en su primer viaje Pokémon por diferentes regiones e Islas y la verdad que esto me hizo recordar los buenos momentos que estuve con Ash pero el momento de regresar de la liga Johto yo tuve que irme para cuidar el gimnasio Pokémon no sabes desde el momento que me aparte de él lo que yo he sufrido pero había algo que me decía que no dejara de luchar por el, con el paso del tiempo sentía un poco de rencor, pero cuando fue a visitarme más a menudo vi que él venía en serio esta vez y hasta me Llamo demostrado con hechos y no con simples palabras dijo Misty muy feliz.

—Permítanme presentarme yo soy la hermana menor de Ash por unos minutos, encantada de conocerte Serena y claro que me gustaría que fuéramos muy buenas amigas pero, nada más por si tú fuera algo más con mi hermano yo no lo permitiría, no es cualquier chica que puede tener a mi hermano como novio tiene que cumplir ciertas características dijo la hermana menor de Maestro Pokemon.

—Okay lo tendré en cuenta entonces, me alegra saber que de que no soy la novia de Ash él ya tiene novia y veo que ya lo ha sabido ganar muy bien—me alegro que alguien lo quiera y que tú le amas de verdad, estoy muy alegre contigo, pero estoy muy feliz de tener a mi esposo junto a mí, cuando tú te fuiste me, dijiste que tú amas a otra y eso me puso muy triste dijo la chica peli miel.

—La hermana menor comprendió de que ella es muy feliz lado de Clemont de hecho piensa que los dos hacen una linda pareja y que verdaderamente están muy unidos el uno al otro y esa es comunicación que deben de tener los verdaderos sentimientos el uno al otro la hermana menor de Ash estaba muy sorprendida, son tal cómo Ash y Misty tal para cual pensó para si misma Erika.

—Hola Permíteme presentarme yo soy Bonnie, soy la hermana menor de Clemont y cuñada de Serena me da gusto en conocerla a las dos Misty y Erika espero que podamos ser muy buenas amigas y esperemos pronto ser vecinos cuando se vean venir Kalos los estamos esperando con los brazos abiertos no sé cuándo vendrá y ahora mismo sé que debemos esperar tiempo, pero la verdad los estamos esperando con los brazos abiertos eso es todo lo que tengo que decirle y olvidaba decirles que adoro los espectáculos acuáticos comentó Bonnie muy feliz a todas los presentes.

Terminado su comentario se despiden de sus amigos y se fueron a practicar para presentación que tendrá el 6 días

 _ **6 días más tarde**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al primer espectáculo acuático, de la ciudad Luminalia en Kalos es un placer presentar a este elenco tan maravilloso procedente de la región Kanto en ciudad Celeste esperemos que disfruten mucho del espectáculo ya que muy pronto vendrá a construir un gimnasio de este elemento de agua que todavía no hay uno en nuestra región disfruten mucho del espectáculo que ya va pronto a iniciar dijo comunicaron con alto parlante al público presente dentro del estadio de la liga Pokémon de Kalos el espectáculo es todo un éxito téngalo por seguro que aquí se tendrá el primer gimnasio Pokémon está Depende para que puedan construir aquí el gimnasio pero cómo veo que hay mucha gente y de seguro que ver mucho éxito aquí volvió a comentar el comentarista del evento de esta tarde noche, volvieron a anunciar por el alto Parlantes**_

Esta tarde y noche sería un gran éxito el evento, pensaron los chicos cada uno concentrado en los suyo.

Las hermanas de Misty habían llegado a Kalos unas cinco horas antes del espectáculo para supervisar los últimos detalles del espectáculo del que está apunto de iniciar.

La semana había pasado muy rápido y es en ese momento en que la obra de iniciar y todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos para esperar, que la obra empezará la hermana de Ash es la encargada de la poner la luz en los lugares, que le fueron indicadas y en ese preciso momento la obra inició y era el momento, de poner mucha atención.

Bienvenidos sean todos al gran evento que les vamos a presentar, a continuación aquí en ciudad Luminalia, tarde de sábado en donde les presentaremos una grandiosa obra en donde la Sirena es secuestrada junto a sus Pokemon por unos malévolos piratas. Es entonces en donde entra su príncipe y él debe de rescatarla de los piratas y ponerla a salva, eso era lo representaba el guión de esta obra.

—Ahhh auxilio Ash decía fuertemente la Sirena a su príncipe, salvador ella estaba temiendo de que algo malo le sucediera a después de que la raptara el pirata, y se atrevió a ponerle sus manos en ella.

—Calma Sirenita que ya voy a rescatarte dijo, preocupado por su princesa celestial y fue en ese momento que el corrió para salvarla, de las manos de ese pirata, y sus secuaces.

—Ja tú y quien más me van a hacer frente para salvar a esta bella damisela en apuros, dijo entre risas el pirata a su retador y el secuestrador estaba muy confiado.

Todo el publico estaban demasiado asombrado de esta maravillosa obra esto es un rotundo éxito y tantos las hermanas de Misty cómo la hermana de Ash estaban sumamente emocionadas .Erika no sabía qué su hermano tiene dotes de actor y las hermanas estaban muy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Erika y entonces siguieron supervisando la obra.

—Yo junto a mis Pokemon te detendremos y recuperare la bella princesa junto a los Pokemon que le secuestraste, dijo el chico oriundo de pueblo paleta, un poco sacado de sus casillas pero manteniendo su postura.

—Oh Ash gracias por venir a rescatarme de estos piratas, cuídate mucho vida mía, comento la damisela que se encontraba encerrada en un calabozo.

—Oh parece que tu chica confía plenamente en ti eh, comento muy pícaramente el Pirata y el Príncipe decidió terminar con esto de una sola vez.

—Vamos a tener una batalla Pokemon, uno contra uno todo o nada, comento el villano al príncipe y no le quedaba de otra que aceptar este desafío para poder liberar a su amada Princesa de las manos de sus captores.

—Sal de ahí Milotic necesito tu asistencia, y utiliza hiperrayo, ordeno el Captor y su enorme Dragón marino efectuar, ese ataque a donde su oponente.

—Bien en ese entonces Floatzel necesito tu asistencia le ordenó su entrenador y mejor amigo has pantalla de luz para poder repeler el ataque de Crawdant.

Nada mal entrenador de pacotilla, dijo el malhechor a su oponente ahora intenta detener este ataque dijo él y le ordenó utiliza tu viento helado a la máxima potencia, pero sabía que tenía que correr ese riesgo pero su suerte no estaba de su lado, él palideció cuando su oponente ordeno a su Pokemon que realizará el siguiente ataque, al ver ese poderoso Pokemon y su pobre Crawdant no le iba a durar mucho.

Floatzel usa tus acua jet ice Pack, contra el hidro pulso y así contra restar el potente ataque de que Crawdant ha lanzado a su oponente y así poder derrotarlo y recuperar a su amada y a todos sus Pokemon con ella.

Después de ese potente ataque que Floatzel le mando a Crawdant ya no se pudo recuperar y es así cuando se da fin a la obra y todos aplauden debido a la calidad de la obra y luego los dos protagonistas se dieron un largo y apasionado beso de amor puro y todos los presentes dijeron Awww a los chicos enamorados.

—Wow esto es un éxito comentaron las cuatro chicas al ver como termino su obra estaban muy felices de ver la gran mega obra que cumplió con todas las expectativas de las hermanas sensacionales.

—Oh muchas gracias por rescatarme de mis captores mi lord comento a gusto la princesa del mar a su príncipe azul, él siempre le protegerá, sin importar que.

—Ah mi Lady me da mucho gusto saber que su majestad se encuentre muy bien, mi persona estaba bien preocupado por usted su salud y bienestar.

—Yo te debo mi vida y os estoy eternamente agradecida por lo que me has ayudado y créeme que yo sabré como recompensarte, comento profundamente agradecida la chica, quien estaba enamorada de su príncipe azul aquel que conoció cuando era solo una niña de 10 años de edad. —

—Ya creo saber como saldar lo que tu me debes mi Lady, comento el chico que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, en el bosque verde hace mucho tiempo.

—Así eh dijo en un tono juguetona la chica y sintiéndose muy aceleradamente los latidos de sus corazones, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, pero a la vez muy ansiosos de fundirse en un tierno y cálido beso de amor puro y verdadero.

—Muchachos los felicito mucho, me gusto mucho de cómo terminó todo y esto es rotundo éxito y como ya saben en dos días deberemos de irnos a cuidad Luminalia para presentarnos en la obra ya firmamos el contrato así debemos de irnos para estar listo para el Show, comentó Daisy muy feliz.

—Sí gritaron todos de acuerdo para así irse preparando para el viaje en dónde ocurriría una hermosa sorpresa para la pelirroja.

Entonces después de ese gran ataque que le dieron a Crawdant de parte de Floatzel y con eso dieron por terminado la obra las personas estaban ovacionando con toda su fuerza debido a la hermosa obra, y más la escena del besó que estaban presenciando a ellos no les importa de que los estén viendo besar a la chica que tu amas y así se fueron retirando todos del gimnasio contentos y muy satisfecho de la obra que presenciaron.

Terminando la función se fueron de picnic a un lugar muy hermoso, después de caminar un poco llegaron a un lago.

—Bueno te he traído hasta aquí para tener este maravilloso lago para celebrar el éxito de este evento y pero primero vamos a comer para darte mi sorpresa de esta noche mi amor, dijo Ash muy emocionado a su novia y ella se asombró de la noticia.

—Será Posible Ash por fin me irá a pedir matrimonio después de dos años de puro noviazgo después de todo llevó en vientre a nuestros hijos no lo creo de seguro es para otra cosa pensó ella un poco triste.

Luego después de comer un rico bocadillos que les preparó su hermana y ella le deseó mucha suerte en su velada romántica para luego decir.

—Suerte hermano.

—Bien Misty voy directo al grano yo te he conocido desde los diez años has sido mi mejor amiga, mi novia, la futura madre de mis hijos lo que quiero decir es que te amo e harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa, mi compañera, mi confidente, mi mentora mi compañera, y por eso me gustaría saber tu respuesta amor de verdad me gustaría que te casaras conmigo, dijo el actor Pokemon.

—Misty estaba muy sorprendida al saber la sorpresa que le había preparado su novio a ella pero no contesto a su pregunta debido a la gran sorpresa y cómo no le dijo nada pensó que era una negación, y luego reaccionó y le dijo.

—No Ash, espera yo si quiero casarme contigo lo que pasa es que me quede sorprendida por la pregunta, nada me haría el honor de ser la señora Ketchum disculpa una vez más amor no quise que pensarás de que no quería casarme contigo estoy más que feliz, me haz hecho la chica más feliz del mundo.

—¿De verdad amor? ¿Cierto que quieres casarte? Preguntó Ash un poco sorprendido al ver la reacción de su novia pero al verla a los ojos vio que ella le estaba diciendo la verdad y no espero y la besó y ella sin dudarlo le correspondió rápido y ella no le dijo nada por que el supo que él era el chico de su vida y ella enseguida se dio cuenta que el tenía sentimiento.

—Me Haz hecho el chico más afortunado, de tenerte a mi lado.

—Soy la chica más afortunada por tenerte a mi lado, yo te amo mucho mi amor dijo, Misty a su novio.

—Yo también soy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado, te amo mucho mi amor y gracias por estar a mi lado.

—¿Si no es mucha la prisa me gustaría casarnos en un mes, te parece amor? Preguntó su novio.

—No, me parece que es precipitado, Ash pero estás seguro de quieres casarte en un mes digo por lo preparativos de la boda.

—Si mi vida lo sé pero yo sé que hay, alguien que nos echará una mano con los preparativos de la boda, dijo su novia.

—Sí tú lo dices te creó amor, le dijo Misty a su novio.

 _ **Así los dos se acercan y comparten un tierno y hermoso beso para luego ir a su habitación para alistar su equipaje para emprender el viaje a otra cuidad de la región Kalos y eso sería el inició su compromiso de casamiento para su hermosa novia Misty y él esperaba que le gustara mucho su propuesta y además sería más feliz sí ella le dijera el sí de su amada, a la Pelirroja a la que ama con todo su ser, y no les importaban que fueran mirados por la multitud del publico luego de eso se fueron yendo muy emocionado con la obra tan hermosa que vieron todos en el estadio de cuidad Luminalia.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 12.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto los personajes, como la serie no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokemon, este capitulo solo capítulo solo fue creado para deleitar a los lectores y nada más.**_

 _ **Dedicatoria: este nuevo capitulo se lo, dedico a mis amigos El mago Arion y Jarumy Solís feliz cumpleaños te deseo anticipadamente amigos, cuando tengas necesiten un consejo ahí estaré con lo brazos abiertos amigos hasta entonces gocen de su cumpleaños amiga Jarumy feliz cumpleaños atrasado, y a ti Arion feliz cumpleaños adelantado. eso lo que son mis, amigos mi compañeros y sobre todo, mi mejores amigos, se despide tu amigo. Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Que agradable noticia saber que ya este sábado es tu cumpleaños, y a ti mi amiga espero que este nuevo Capítulo te sea muy agradable, Jarumy Solís.**_

 _ **N/A: Bien este es el 1/3 de dos actualizaciones, para este fic y debido al tema de embarazo he decido cambiar, de Categoría d espero que me comprendan y el próximo fic a actualizar será, La historia de corazón herido y mundos paralelos, espero que este, nuevo capitulo sea de su total agrado y no se preocupen los otros fic tendrán pronta actualización pero sean pacientes por favor nos leemos luego amigos.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Próximo fecha de estreno de La historia de un Corazón herido y mundos paralelos 20/06/16**_

 _ **Fic está corregido.**_


	13. Capítulo: 13 M-Matrimonio

**_Capítulo:_**

 ** _13_**

 ** _M-Matrimonio_**

 ** _Hecho_**

 ** _Por:_**

 ** _Samurott1987._**

 ** _Después de su demás presentaciones a través, de la region de Kalos los chicos decidieron que era el momento más indicado para volver a Pueblo Paleta han pasado casi un mes de gira en gira del evento que estaban comenzando a sentirse muy cansados, y a todo esto la boda que casi se aproxima, todos en cuidad Paleta estaban felices de la boda pero siempre hay gente que no quería que fueran felices pero el destino ya está de su lado y era un hecho de que la boda se va a realizar Arceus no iba a permitir que está hermosa boda no sé realizará después de las duras pruebas que los dos fueron pasando por separados de hecho el estaba muy feliz de que sus hijos pasaran cada una de las pruebas, que le fueron puestos en el camino y el pensó que sus descendientes deben de tener, sus mismos poderes como una bendición de su matrimonio, pero el muy pronto se les va a manifestar a ellos para supieran que su creador los había bendecido, pero en ese momento, los chicos se darán cuenta al llegar, a su región los preparativos para, la boda sería muy largo y tedioso, pero lo que no se imaginaban es que a su llagada al la casa de la Señora Delia ya todo estaba prácticamente terminado solo faltan unos mínimos detalles para, la ceremonia, pero cómo les decía hay personas que no quieren que sean felices y este es el caso de Anabel, que haría todo lo posible por qué esa boda no sé realizará pero lo que está chica no se imagina es que no contaba que Arceus le va a advertir que ni se le ocurra, hacer lo que quiere hacer porque lo va a pagar caro, pero a ella poco le importó, y le dijo el Dios de la vida, entonces ella pensó el plan en marcha muy pronto._**

—Así que se van a casar pues no si yo no lo permito, el es mío y de nadie más no permitiré que cualquier chica se casa con él No señor el, va a ser mío nada más mío y mío no lo voy a compartir con otra chica por eso no puedo permitirlo, Ash que tiene que casarse no con esa tal Misty pero no él la elige a ella, cómo hacer para que la boda no se lleve a cabo tengo que hacer algo para cancelar ese casamiento, si Ash no es mío no, es de nadie Anabel muy celosa entonces escuchó una voz la voz no era nada alentadora para ella.

—Hola hija Anabel te prohíbo que intervengan en esa boda por lo que más quieras Anabel no cometas un error que puede ser fatal para ti, porque si yo veo que tú tú quieras suspender o cancelar esa boda te la vas a ver conmigo, a esta pareja le he estado poniendo pruebas fuertes y me han demostrado que ser dignos de que sus descendientes me proteja en el futuro, es mi forma de bendecir los que tendrán descendientes capaces de cuidar a todos los Pokémon y tú no podrás hacer tus cometidos porque yo estoy a favor de que ellos se casen aún a pesar de lo que tú quieras hacer y no lo vas a lograr no lo permitiré, Así que piénsalo muy bien Anabel o si no lo haces atente a las consecuencias, dijo Arceus muy enojado a la chica.

—Haré de cuenta que jamás escuché eso continuaré con mis planes no creo que tú seas capaz de apartar al chico que yo amo de esa chiquilla que no hace poco lo conoce Yo sé que aquí ya conoce a Ash desde hace poco y éste que ella está jugando con sus sentimientos así es que esta relación no durara mucho y es por eso que decidí separarlos antes de que se realice la boda Jajajaja sea río sarcásticamente Anabel, con esto Arceus se enojó más con ella y no le no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y la castigó de, una buena vez.

Oye mujer más cerca porque no hace caso que están destinados a estar juntos, que no hay nadie que pueda separar ya les pasó todo, ellos son muy maduros y es por eso que ya no van a caer muy fácilmente en la trampa de Anabel ¿pero qué chica no se da cuenta? dejaré que ella se dé cuenta y tenga una cucharada de su propio chocolate, para que aprendas su lección para que deje de estar metiéndose donde no la llamaron, si no entiende por las buenas tendrá que entender por las malas ella no es quién para obligar a hacer lo que ella quiera, que se haga todo a su gusto.

 _Todo está en Pueblo paleta haciendo los preparativos para celebrar ceremonia en Ciudad Celeste todas la ciudad fueron invitadas a la gran ceremonia que se llevará a cabo en 15 días en la capilla de la ciudad, todos están muy emocionado de que su querida ex líder de gimnasio se casara con el maestro Pokémon Ash Ketchum al principio porque era más famoso en su pueblo que en la ciudad de las actuaciones y ciertos videos que han traído de él en la batalla Pokémon cuando fue campeón de la de la región Kalos y Kanto cuenta que el chico ideal para su querida entrenadora y ex líder de gimnasio todos sus amigos habían sido invitados a la ceremonia más sin embargo no querían perderse la boda de su mejor amigo incluyendo hasta Paul y su novia Cinthya la campeona de la región de Sinnoh sin duda será una ceremonia para recordar durante mucho tiempo y Dawn y Kenny van a venir ellos son novios desde cuando Dawn se despidió de Ash, además May y Drew ya eran pareja desde su ultimo viaje por todo Johto, Iris y Cilan ya eran novios cuando iris terminó su entrenamiento de Dragones, Bonnie y Max eran novios desde que ella vino a cuidad Petalburgo hace unos meses fue amor a primera vista, pero debido a sus estudios e entrenamiento no puede ir a ningún lado entonces Bonnie se vino a vivir con el en su casa y Max aceptó con gusto, y cómo todos estaban de acuerdo entonces su chica se vino a cuidad Petalburgo en la región de Hoenn, por último pero no menos importantes es que Serena y Clemont son novios desde que Ash le dijera a ella que amaba a otra chica y no a ella, después la llamaron para que fuera a Kanto para vivir de manera permanente debido, a su trabajo cómo preformer, y ella aceptó y después de año nuevo se irá, Clemont viene junto a ella ya que logró conseguir un trabajo en la región y entonces una vez recibieran las confirmaciones de asistencia a la boda siguieron, en las últimas cosas que falta por preparar para la ceremonia tan importante para los novios, era el vestido, el pastel y las demás cosas ya estaban listas solo le faltaban cosas mínimas para luego llevar todo eso para cuidad Celeste, para ir preparando la boda para la capilla de la iglesia, pero el destino le tenía una sorpresa preparada a Rudy por confiado venía a pedirle matrimonio a Misty pero cuando el ve esos movimientos, ya se le viene el mundo encima al ver que se casaba ella pero él se quedaría a la ceremonia para desearle todo lo mejor a los dos estaba sorprendido pero feliz al ver al chico que alguna vez le dijo que era muy afortunado de tener esa chica ahí para él entonces se fue a buscar un hotel para esperar el día de la boda y desearles todo lo mejor a ellos cómo una futura pareja que esta apunto de casarse._

—Fue una experiencia inolvidable en actuar en Ciudad Luminalia y en otras ciudades de la región verdad chicos pero ya estamos de nuevo en la nuestra y debemos de estar todos listos por que en unos días será la boda de la Sirenita y el maestro Pokemon dijo muy sonriente Erika a los demás.

—Sí yo aún no puedo creerlo que me voy a casar con Ash este es mi máximo sueño que casi se va a cumplir, parece tan real para darse cuenta pero ella tiene mal presentimiento con todo esto y de seguro Ash ya se debió haber dado cuenta de eso y es en ese momentos que decide preguntarle si sintió ese mismo presentimiento, ¿Oye Ash sentiste algo fuera de común? Le preguntó a su chico.

—A decir verdad tienes toda la razón, yo sentí una mala vibra cómo que si quisieran arruinar nuestra felicidad, el deseo de estar juntos para siempre —pero lo que los dos no sabían es que Arceus estaba de su lado y no permitiría que pasará algo malo con el destino de ellos, se encargó de ponerlos en su camino y está vez para siempre, se escuchó una voz en el aire y los chicos se dieron cuenta de quién era él y se sorprendieron y les dijo lo siguiente a los chicos.

 _ **Hijos míos no permitiré que ustedes no celebren su boda por qué hay una persona que piensa separarlos a toda costa y eso no se lo voy a permitir, ya que ustedes que han sido aprobados por nosotros para que su descendencia nos proteja, sus hijos tendrán la dura misión de cuidar de todos lo Pokemon y todos los demás estamos de acuerdo en que ustedes dos tengan descendientes con poder aural sus hijos lo tendrán y ya veo que ya vais cargando esos bebes bien por ti Misty ya sabemos como, los llamaras y ya que nosotros les pusimos el nombres antes de ustedes sus Nombre serán Tay y Kary, dijo Arceus y luego de esto se fue de nuevo.**_

—¿Pero que le pasa a está Anabel? ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir a molestarnos con querer arruinar nuestra boda?¬ —no señor ¿Por qué cada chica se tiene que fijar en mi y enamorase? —no lo entiendo por que esto me frustra demasiado, que intente arruinar lo que mucho me ha costado tener en mi vida, no se vale, dijo Ash muy enojado.

—Calma Ash, entiendo que tú estás muy frustrado por lo de Anabel pero si seguimos así no se si la va a librar y yo no se la voy a permitir, no señor, dijo la pelirroja muy decidida y un poco molesta debido a por que ella quiere separarlos, pero los dos están unidos y jamás serán vencidos, ellos lucharan por su amor hasta el final, hasta las últimas consecuencias van por el todo o nada dijo su novia, alentándolo a hacer lo mismo a su novio.

—Sabes que vamos a darle con todo, vamos a demostrarle a Anabel lo que los dos somos capaz de hacer en el nombre de nuestro amor somos capaces de hacer, le demostraremos que los dos estamos hecho el uno para el otro y no dejaremos que nada y nadie nos venga a quitar nuestra felicidad, por qué a nosotros se nos fue muy difícil de conseguir lo que tenemos hoy y estamos decididos a luchar por lo nuestro a por ellos Misty, dijo Ash a su novia.

—Tienes toda la razón Ash vamos por ello, demostrémosle a esa mujer nuestra mejor versión de lo que se le llama ser pareja y que la verdadera comunicación en una relación de dos seres que se aman mucho y se respetan mutuamente y verás la gran lección que se llevará y gracias a Arceus por estar de nuestra parte para combatir a esta chica y poderle dar una cucharada de su propio chocolate y así podernos casarnos sin problemas ¿no lo crees Ash? —le preguntó su novia.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo amor vamos a ganar esto, eso lo tengo por seguro que le daremos una lección que ella va a aprender de la peor forma para que otro día ella haga caso de las advertencia que le dicen, aunque el amor no correspondido nos hace hacer cosas que no son correctas, pero ella no mide las consecuencias de sus actos y eso la llevará a aprender una dura lección.

—Me parece muy bien por ustedes los felicito mucho me han demostrado lo mucho que han madurado cómo pareja y eso es bueno, ustedes saldrán adelante solos ya lo verán chicos y tú hermanito mayor me honras en ser tú hermana menor espero que de todo corazón que tú relación con Misty sea como ha sido siempre, ya que es la base para una buena comunicación, dijo su cuñada.

En eso notaron cuando por estar hablando ya habían llegado a Pueblo Paleta a la casa de Delia y ella los recibió con mucho gusto los saludó estaba muy feliz de volverlos a ver una vez más, ya era de noche y ellos estaban cansados de un largo viaje y ya solo faltaban dos semanas para la boda, aunque ya tenían todo avanzado y sí se podrían casarse en un mes cómo lo habían planeado y Misty se dio cuenta de que Ash tenia razón.

—¿Qué tal el viaje de regreso a casa chicos? espero que haya sido muy placentero y que haya sido una grata experiencia el hacer esos papeles en una obra y Ash no sabía que fueras un gran actor hijo, dijo su madre avergonzándolo un poco.

—Mamá no me avergüences en frente de mi futura esposa, dijo su hijo un poco abochornado por el comentario de su madre, pero el ya no dijo nada más y todo volvió a la normalidad y Delia saludó a las chicas muy alegre.

—Hola chicas ¿Qué tal es cuidad Luminalia? —preguntó la Señora Ketchum a su futura nuera y a su hija, las dos chicas sonrieron y les contaron lo sucedido, una vez terminado su relato Delia vió que era tarde y notó que Ash estaba tranquilo y sonriente, entonces se percató que su Ash era cómplice de esa historia, ya después él le contaría, ella estaba muy feliz por la felicidad de su hijo.

—Bueno chicos fue un largo viaje hasta aquí y deben de estar muy cansados además debemos de continuar con los preparativos de la boda, así que todos a dormir mañana hay que ponerse bonito chicos.

—Si claro madre mañana será un día muy agitado, dijeron los hermanos al unisonó pero era muy cierto todos estaban muy cansados, después de quince días de venir en tren hasta cuidad Celeste debido a que no había avión por motivo de una capacitación en todas las aerolíneas de Kalos a Kanto.

—Sí, los dos tienen toda la razón el viaje en tren es muy cansado, además de que hacía pocas paradas, pero la ventaja es que podíamos levantarnos después de venir horas sentados y es hora de descansar un poco *Bostezo* *Bostezo* , dijo Misty muy soñolienta.

—Bien chicos pueden levantarse un poco tarde sí gustan, por qué realmente se notan muy cansados de su largo viaje — descansen chicos, comentó Delia y cómo no hubo contestación pero sí levantaron su pulgar en señal de aprobación y la señora Delia se fue a dormir susurrando buenas noches chicos, antes de irse a la cama, para ella dormir también era necesario para poder recuperar fuerzas para mañana.

A la mañana siguiente a eso de las 12:00 a.m., las chicas ya se habían despertado y Ash aún seguía dormido, entonces Delia lo fue a despertar ya que tenía que ayudar en los últimos detalles.

—Ash, despierta hijo —Ash, despierta ya no es hora de dormir —Ash no despertó aunque su madre repitió la misma frese muchas veces —Delia, ya desesperada de la actitud de su único hijo, entonces dejo todo en manos de Pikachu —tú turno Pikachu.

¡Pika!^ ^ exclamó el Pokémon feliz, entonces Pikachu hizo un fuerte impactrueno dándole de lleno en su entrenador piiiiikkkkaaaacccchhhhuuuu el Pokémon estaba feliz de ayudar.

—Ahhhhhhhhhh, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué esa fuerte descarga eléctrica? ¡Tan bien que estaba soñando! — ¿Por me interrumpen mí sueño? —Ahhhhhhhhhh pero bueno ya que me despertaron a la fuerza espero que se trate de algo bueno, awwwwww bostezó Ash de tanto sueño que tenía, voy mamá enseguida bajo; ¡que sueño tengo! creo que iré a bañarme y cuando baje me tomaré un café bien cargado, para quitarme está pereza que no se quiere ir de mi cuerpo dijo Ash a su madre.

— No tienes remedio Ash, eres un caso perdido, nunca vas a cambiar pero ni modo ¿qué acaso no sabes que tenemos que movernos rápido hijo mío —sabes que te casa en dos semanas, lo sabes ¿No? Preguntó su madre un poco exasperada.

—Muy bien Ash es hora de continuar con los preparativos para la boda que será este viernes en la tarde, gracias a Dios que todo marcha de maravilla así no tendremos contratiempos, es bueno tener todo preparado con anticipación ¡Eh Ash! preguntó su madre muy feliz.

– ¡Ni que lo digas mamá! si no todo esto no funcionaría y quizás no habría boda. Pero gracias a que tengo unos maravillosos amigos (Brock y Lucy ). Que se ofrecieron de hacer catering, sin ellos sería un desastre completo, le respondió el entrenador muy feliz de ver que estaba muy bien todo para la recepción de su boda.

– No digas eso ni en broma, todo está saliendo excelente gracias a que lo hemos planeado con anticipación y hablando de otras cosas. Vamos a ver que están haciendo Brock y su novia Lucy los dos son nos ayudaron con nuestra sorpresa, dijo Delia a su hijo quién iba acompañada del profesor Oak.

– ¡Sí mama! ¡Vamos a ver qué tal les va a nuestro amigos!

00000

– Hola señora Ketchum, hola Ash ¿qué tal están? preguntó la pareja al unisonó.

– Hola chicos; muy bien gracias por preguntar ¿Qué tal los preparativos? preguntaron los dos madre e hijo.

– Todo va de maravilla Sra. Ketchum, todo está listos para el día cero dijeron los dos con una gran sonrisa formada en su rostro, observando que la Sra. Ketchum y Ash estaban muy alegres con la noticia que le dieron.

– ¡Muchas gracias chicos! ¡Gracias por lo qué están haciendo por mi hijo! Estoy segura que él también se los agradecerá muy gratamente– dijo la madre de Ash muy feliz y agracias por ayudarnos a mi y al profesor Oak prepararles el banquete de la boda.

– ¡Si muchas gracias chicos de verdad! aprecio mucho lo que hacen por nuestra boda, por estar con nosotros y por ser nuestros padrinos de boda —no había duda de que el entrenador estaba feliz que casi estaba sin palabras.

– De nada Ash, este es nuestro regalo de bodas para ti amigo y la pareja de tu madre y el profesor Oak fueron los cómplices de todo esto, tú y Misty merecen lo mejor y con mucho gusto lo haremos por ustedes ya que son nuestros mejores amigos y queremos que ambos sean muy felices en su boda como marido y mujer, gracias por ser nuestros amigos.

– Al contrario, deberíamos nosotros agradecerles a ustedes por ser nuestros amigos durante tanto tiempo y por siempre apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas, gracias por estar ahí para nosotros amigos —Una sonrisa gigantesca surco su rostro —sobre todo a ti mamá y el profesor Oak y es por eso que acepto su relación ustedes dos dijo Ash sorprendiendo a los demás y a ellos mismo.

—Gracias por tu aceptación eso significa mucho para nosotros, de verdad dijo la señora Delia a su hijo mayor Erika también lo acepto a él como su padrastro, aunque no sabe la sorpresa que les tendrá preparados el destino para ellos muy pronto lo van a saber que les tendrá Arceus, a ellos. —

 ** _Mientras tanto en la región Kalos:_**

 ** _Vemos a una blonda viendo las noticias que dice que en menos de dos días se casarán el maestro Pokémon Ash Ketchum con la hermosa líder de gimnasio de cuidad celeste Misty Waterflower, Serena estaba muy contenta por los dos, a Misty Waterflower! la conoció cuando fue por primera vez a la región Kalos, a ella no le agradaba cómo chica para su mejor amigo, aunque ella se daría cuenta de su error, cuando vio su presentación y entonces recordó lo que su madre le había dijo si lo amas déjalo ir para que sea feliz y tú igual, pero ella vio en un sueño revelado por Arceus lo que Anabel quería hacer, con la felicidad de los dos pero destino se había empeñado en que realizara la boda de Ash y Misty, así que no permitirá que Anabel cometiera una terrible equivocación por causa de sus terribles arrebatos de celos descontrolados y solo en ambición de tener a Ash para sí misma; no le permitía ver todo bien claro y esto preocupaba tanto a Serena y Clemont por lo tanto él pensaba que Ash y Misty son una pareja muy feliz y que nadie merecía meterse en su felicidad y Bonnie estaba de acuerdo con lo qué dijo._**

– ¿En qué piensas tanto serena? Sera que a ti también Arceus te revelo el plan para separar a Ash y Misty; Clemont no conocía nada a Anabel pero ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de separarlos y eso yo no lo permitiré jamás; no señor, el amor verdadero es para quienes se aman de verdad y no para quienes quieren hacer daño como dicen por, ahí si lo amas déjalo ir ya que su amor no es correspondido por el ser que amas con todo tú corazón, se dijo así mismo.

– ¿Eh serena que es lo que tú piensas hacer? dice Bonnie a la blonda al parecer la hermana del genio tenía los mismos presentimientos de su hermano Clemont.

– ¡Oh vamos chicos no es para alarmarse! solo vamos a Kanto a visitar a Ash para ayudarlos a casarse, ya que hay una tal Anabel, que quiere impedir a toda costa a que él y Misty se casen.

– ¡Oh no! ¡Ni se le ocurra hacer una estupidez a esa chica o se las verá con nosotros —dijo muy seriamente Clemont muy serio a Serena.

– Sí Arceus quieren que los dos se casen lo harán, vamos a ayudarlos a que se casen ellos dos tienen mucho derecho a casarse y ser muy felices cómo lo somos nosotros así que vamos para adelante a ayudarles en todo lo que se pueda para que todo salga muy bien dijo Serena muy animada a su esposo.

– ¡Qué mujer y que carácter tiene y es por eso que yo me casé con Serena por su corazón tan bondadoso al ayudar a los demás, dijo Clemont a su hermana en un susurro de voz.

– Qué mujer! sí tiene un carácter muy fuerte y así quiere que Ash la quiera a ella dijo Bonnie en un susurro casi inaudible para escuchar bien claro.

– Bueno chicos será mejor que nos apresuremos sí queremos llegar a tiempo para poder ayudar a Ash y Misty por si esa chica «Anabel» aparece antes o en el transcurso de la boda, era obvio que Serena confía en Misty para que Ash sea muy feliz cómo ella quería que fuera —les deseo lo mejor a ustedes chicos, susurró para sí misma.

– No puede ser, otra vez inicia con su ironía de separar a Misty de Ash, ¿Cuándo aprenderá Anabel que ella no manda en un corazón ajeno? ella no puede llegar a separar a personas que se aman mucho y se respetan mutuamente —dijo Clemont un poco enojado por la ignorancia de Anabel.

– ¿Ay Anabel cuando piensas madurar Mujer? Acepta de una vez por todas que Ash no es para ti ni lo será jamás el ya ama a otra mujer inclusive ella ha viajado con él durante cincos años lo acompaño por varios lugares en su viaje Pokémon, pensaba para si misma Bonnie.

– ¡Bien dicho Bonnie! tú no sabes la clase de chica que podría ser esa Anabel y Arceus nos dijo que fuéramos muy cuidadosos con ella, ya que puede leer el pensamiento dijo Serena a los demás y estos se sorprendieron demasiado al escuchar eso pero más Clemont, pero él tenía un don oculto que pronto saldría a la luz, en beneficio de Ash y Misty por su puesto.

El momento de la verdad había llegado, había llegado el momento decisivo para dar el sí en el que unirá para toda su vida ni Anabel ni nadie lo va a impedir, que se casen y eso no lo permitiría Arceus, ni los demás Pokemon legendarios.

Ya era oficial, el gran día llegó. La boda de Ash y Misty había llegado y todos en Pueblo Paleta y en Ciudad Celeste estaban muy alegres por el acontecimiento a realizarse en la iglesia de la ciudad de la novia y los invitados estaban muy alborotados con esta ceremonia, al principio no querían aceptar la relación entre ellos, pero poco a poco Ash se encargó de demostrar a todos que él era el indicado para Misty su líder de gimnasio, aunque no todos estaban muy contentos con la boda de estos dos pero prácticamente era imposible poder separarlos porque ya su relación estaba muy sólida y muy bien consolidada, y nadie se atrevía a ello.

En Pueblo Paleta ya había amanecido y comenzaron los ajetreos finales para la ceremonia pronto a realizarse en dicha ciudad, estaban transportando lo último para empezar con la boda tan anunciada en todo Kanto. Delia estaba muy emocionada que su único hijo pronto será un hombre y no sería con cualquier mujer, sería con la que él inicio su viaje Pokémon cuando él tenía diez años de edad y todo transcurría tranquilamente en el pueblo en que estaba el campeón de dicha región.

—Muy bien señora Delia ya tenemos todo preparado para la ceremonia y aún hay mucho tiempo de sobra -Dijo Brock —Me alegra mucho escucharlo y sí, es verdad, hay tiempo de sobra para ir a donde será la recepción de la boda -Dijo Delia muy feliz.

—Tiene toda la razón Delia y ahora que todo está listo debería prepararse para el evento de su hijo —Dijo Susy.

—Y hablando de Ash que pasó con él no he visto despierto aún —Dijo Brock

—Déjamelo a mí, yo ya pondré de pie a este novio que se le va a hacer tarde para la ceremonia y luego Misty va a pensar que mi hijo la dejo plantada a último minuto — Y así Delia se fue al cuarto de Ash para despertar al dormilón de su hijo; cuando llegó a su cuarto y abrió la puerta lo vio tan dormido que decidió llamar a la artillería pesada ya que por sí sola no conseguiría nada de lo propuesto por ella misma.

—Muy bien Samurott yo te elijo —Dijo Delia —Entonces el Pokémon miró a la persona que lo había sacado de su Pokebola y comprendió que es lo que la mamá de Ash quería con tanta urgencia, así el Pokémon acuático prepara una potente Hidro Bomba que saliera de la boca del Pokémon directo hacia el maestro Pokémon que aún no despertaba de su más relajante sueño, y luego se le ocurrió otra cosa, hacerle un pulso acuático y cuando lo hizo el bello durmiente despertó.

—Arcchh por qué me despiertan de esa manera se puede saber y más cuando estaba soñando que me estaba casando con mi mejor amiga! —Ash al terminar de decir la última parte se quedó congelado -No me digas que hoy es el gran día! —Dijo Ash muy asustado por su descuido y su madre tenía una gota de sudor frío en cabeza —Ay Ash no vas a cambiar verdad? —Se dijo para sí misma Delia.

—Ahora que ya te levantaste, apúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo, recuerda que tenemos que estar antes que llegue la novia a la ceremonia esa es la tradición y hay que seguirla al pie de la letra—Dijo su madre.

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Celeste…

—Apúrate Misty que no podemos esperar por mucho tiempo, después tú novio pensará que lo dejaste esperando en el altar —Dijo Daisy muy emocionada —Calma Daisy todo saldrá muy bien, yo conozco a Ash desde hace mucho y sé que él no me dejaría plantada y no lo hará —Dijo una Misty muy segura de sí misma.

—Bien entonces sigamos con lo que tenemos pendiente porque la boda inicia a las dos de la tarde, son las once y media de la mañana y el tiempo pasa volando sin que te des cuenta —Dijo Daisy.

—Me parece perfecto Daisy, yo quiero estar muy bonita para Ash en nuestro gran día. Aún me parece un sueño que me vaya a casar con mi mejor amigo, este para mí es como un sueño —Dijo una Misty muy pero muy feliz.

—Cierto Hermanita pero no nos has dicho como se conocieron cuando te fuiste de aquí por causa de nuestro orgullo —Dijeron las tres hermanas de Misty.

—Bueno supongo que se merecen saber la verdad después de todo fue a causa de ustedes que lo conocí pero hay algo que me dijo Ash, me dejó helada y muy emocionada, jamás pensé que diría esas tiernas palabras, dijo Misty.

Esa misma mañana había una torrencial lluvia y eso impedía cualquier manera que se pudiese realizar la ceremonia y eso era algo muy extraño por que el día anterior el clima estaba normal y eso no le gustaba a Delia para nada, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, y es en ese momento en que los amigos de Ash y los Pokemon legendarios aparecen para detener a Anabel.

—Oye chica deja que ellos se casen tu no tienes derecho, a impedir su felicidad si con alguien ha de casarse Ash es Misty comento, Arceus muy enojado.

—Ah sí pues fíjate, que mi Ash se va a casar conmigo y no con la tal Misty, dijo Anabel un poco desorientada fuera de si por los celos, de que otra mujer se case con Ash.

—Anabel no seas necia yo no te amo a ti, yo amo a Misty mi corazón es de ella y no tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo y si lo hubiera escuchado Misty se hubiera derretido al escuchar esas palabras, y es ahí en donde Arceus entra en acción y decide algo para impedir, que Anabel siga molestando.

—Suficiente Anabel, como no me hiciste caso tendré que castigarte te mandaré a pensar por tus actos a una dimensión en donde el tiempo se paraliza o se congela y para allí irás tú, lo siento —diciendo esto Anabel fue mandada a esa dimensión por Arceus y después de todo eso vuelve a la normalidad y cuando vieron ya era tarde para hablar, la ceremonia iniciaría en dos horas por suerte el novio ya estaba listo y se fue junto a su madre y amigos a la iglesia de cuidad Celeste.

En la actualidad vemos a todos los invitados llegando a la iglesia de Ciudad Celeste, mientras que todos se van acomodando el novio espera a la novia impacientemente y Brock y Tracey trataban de calmar al novio desesperado, tenía miedo que Misty se echara para atrás con su compromiso pero en su interior algo le dijo que no le haría eso jamás, en ese momento tocaron las notas en el piano, esa fue la señal que calmó a Ash.

Entonces se dió inicio a la ceremonia y el padre comenzó —Estimados hermanos, nos reunimos aquí para celebrar el sagrado matrimonio entre Ash Satoshi Ketchum y Misty Kasumi Waterflower; el matrimonio es una cosa muy seria y de madurez y no es ningún juego, por lo tanto yo les pregunto a los novios ustedes están aquí hoy por voluntad propia o porque fueron obligados a hacerlo.

—Sí padre, nosotros venimos aquí por nuestra voluntad, nadie nos ha obligado a hacerlo—Dijeron los dos —Sí es así podemos proceder con la ceremonia- Dijo el padre —Traigan los anillos para bendecirlos —Y así fue, Pikachu y Azumarril trajeron los anillos y el padre los bendijo —Bien, ahora ustedes dirán sus votos? —Preguntó el padre –Sí —Dijeron los dos a la vez -Entonces ve tú primero Misty.

 _ **Yo Misty Kasumi Waterflower, conocí a Ash durante mi primer viaje Pokémon y desde el momento en que lo miré me enamoré rotundamente de él a pesar de que lo haya seguido por todas esas regiones, en la que estuvimos, viajando, dijo Misty a los demás.**_

 _ **y yo te prometo serte fiel y estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, quiero ser tú fiel aliada de ahora en adelante, también quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, te amaré por siempre.**_

 _ **\- ¿Aceptas Ash Ketchum ser mi esposo? Pregunto Misty –Sí Misty, acepto ser tu esposo- Dijo Ash- Ahora te toca a ti Ash- Dijo el padre.**_

 _ **Yo Ash Satoshi Ketchum, que también conocí a Misty en primer viaje Pokémon me pesco en el río y cuando Pikachu le daño su bicicleta nos siguió por todas esas regiones para que se la pagará y sin querer me enamoré de ella por causa de su valentía, amor por sus Pokémon y las personas, por esto, que decidí casarme con ella, comentó Ash alegre.**_

 _ **Prometo muy solemnemente a Misty que le seré fiel, que estaré con ella en la salud y la enfermedad, que siempre la amaré, estaré en las buenas y en las malas; quiero que sepa que ella es la única persona a quien amo y amaré por toda la eternidad.**_

 _ **Ahora he aquí mi pregunta ¿Misty me harías el honor de llamarte mi esposa?-Preguntó Ash –Si, acepto- Dijo Misty muy alegre.**_

 _ **Todos los presentes estaban muy conmovidos por las palabras que dijeron Ash y Misty, las hermanas de la entrenadora, Delia y todos sus amigos estaban en llanto; la madre del azabache estaba muy feliz por su hijo que se casa con su mejor amiga de toda su infancia, ella era la única que la señora Ketchum aceptaría como nuera, luego el padre habla una vez más.**_

 _ **-Si hay alguien que quiera impedir esta unión, hablen ahora o callen para siempre. Nadie habló y tampoco hubo indicios de interrumpir la misa, estando la cosa así el Padre dijo -Los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Arceus ha unido jamás lo separe el hombre, puedes besar a la novia- Dijo el padre.**_

 _ **Entonces Ash tomó a Misty y celebraron su unión con un cálido y sonoro beso; así sellaron algo nuevo que recién acaba de iniciar.**_

Llegaron en donde sería la recepción y lanzaron las flores a las demás chicas solteras y Daisy atrapó el ramo de flores, todas dijeron -Parece que tendremos otra boda muy pronto!- Dejando a una Daisy muy sonrojada, la nombrada también pensaba lo mismo que Tracey –Uh… tal vez no es mala idea después de todo.

—Parece que ya pronto tendremos otra boda- Dijo Ash molestando a Tracey, él es novio de Daisy y quedó así o más sonrojado que la misma Daisy -Tal vez no sería una mala idea…- Dijo Tracey – y sé que Daisy aceptará.

La fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la tarde, poco a poco se iban retirando mientras que los recién casados están alistando sus maletas para poder irse de luna de miel y así pasarla juntos como marido y mujer que son; quien sabe lo que el destino les tenía preparado pero sabían que podrían con todo lo que les pusiera en su camino. Los dos están muy agradecidos por el gesto que les hicieron sus familiares y amigos de regalarles la estadía en un lujoso hotel en las Islas Espuma con todos los gastos pagos, pasarían un mes completo en sus merecidas vacaciones que ellos se ganaron justamente y con todo ya organizado y guardado se disponían a salir a su luna de miel y se despidieron de todos sus amigos y familiares.

—Hasta pronto a todos, gracias por darnos estos lindos obsequios, de verdad se los agradecemos mucho de todo corazón—Dijo la pareja.

—De nada chicos, solo disfruten su estancia en el hotel—Dijeron todos a la vez -Ojalá pudiera tener nietos- Dijo Delia con una voz muy soñadora.

—Mamá! Señora Ketchum!- Dijeron los dos muy avergonzados –Tranquilos, solo estaba bromeando- Dijo Delia con una risita.

Los demás estaban con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas en señal de decepción por ser tan soñadora, es cierto que son marido y mujer pero son muy jóvenes para tener hijos, aún pasaran un par de años para que ellos formen su propia familia.

—Buena suerte!- Gritaron todos despidiéndose de Ash y Misty mientras ellos se iban en un camino al hotel viendo que el futuro es muy prometedor para los dos como recién casados.

 _ **Final del Capítulo: 13**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Dedicatoria: este nuevo capitulo se lo, dedico a mis amigos El mago Arion y Jarumy Solís feliz cumpleaños te deseo anticipadamente amigos, cuando tengas necesiten un consejo ahí estaré con lo brazos abiertos amigos hasta entonces gocen de su cumpleaños amiga Jarumy feliz cumpleaños atrasado, y a ti Arion feliz cumpleaños adelantado. eso lo que son mis, amigos mi compañeros y sobre todo, mi mejores amigos, se despide tu amigo. Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Que agradable noticia saber que ya este sábado es tu cumpleaños, y a ti mi amiga espero que este nuevo Capítulo te sea muy agradable, Jarumy Solís.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie de Pokemon y los personajes, les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo, este capítulo fue hecho para entretener al lector.**_

 _ **N/A: Bien este es el 2/3 de tres actualizaciones, para este fic y debido al tema de embarazo he decido cambiar, de Categoría d espero que me comprendan y el próximo fic a actualizar será, La historia de corazón herido y mundos paralelos, espero que este, nuevo capitulo sea de su total agrado y no se preocupen los otros fic tendrán pronta actualización pero sean pacientes por favor nos leemos luego amigos.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Próximo fecha de estreno de La historia de un Corazón herido y mundos paralelos 20/06/16**_

 _ **Fic está corregido.**_


	14. Capítulo: 14 N-Navidad

_**Capitulo:**_

 _ **14**_

 _ **N-Navidad**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Vemos que los chicos van de camino, hacía cuidad Azafrán para tomarse una semana de vacaciones, como los señores Ketchum los dos iban muy felices de haberse casado hace unas pocas horas después que Anabel quiso estropear su boda, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Arceus intervino justo a tiempo para poder evitar que Anabel se saliera con la suya y fuera demasiado tarde pero sin embargo no lo fue y afortunadamente se pudo celebrar la boda sin mayores problemas y ahora van llegando al hotel en donde se van a hospedar para pasarla bien el día siguiente en la playa, haciendo esas actividades que se hacen con las pareja pero había una cosa en la que Ash tenía planeado algo en mente y ella lo conocía muy bien y de seguro que ha de hacer algo pero eso por el momento no le interesaba, ya que estaba muy cansada y quería descansar pasar una noche muy tranquilos y hacer unas que otras cosas en la cama pasarla bien cómo pareja en su noche mágica ellos estaban más que felices, de ser cómo son una hermosa pareja de recién casados que viven muy felices su vida de marido a mujer después de sus vacaciones, ya le dirían la verdad a Delia de que ella sería abuela muy pronto por lo que ella estaría de lo más alegre al saber la noticia de que tendría nietos, era ya de mañana para ser exactos las 10:30 a.m. se acercaba ya la hora de almorzar, así que decidieron comer poco para a la hora del almuerzo comer a su gusto, después ir a la playa a bañarse un rato en el mar para dar un paseo por la playa en el atardecer mientras hablaran de su futuro juntos cómo pareja y es en ese momento que ellos decidieron tener una conversación.**_

—No puedo creerlo que al fin estemos casados Wow y eso me hace la chica más feliz en el universo, gracias no sabes lo feliz que me encuentro al ser la compañera confidente, fiel y la futura madre de tus hijos, nuestros hijos Ash —dijo Misty muy feliz a su querido y amado esposo y todo ese cambió que hay dentro de ella.

—Gracias por todo, por siempre estar ahí para apoyarme, por pincharme ese ego que me daba cuando era más pequeño y gracias por esos regaños que solo tú podías darme para que siempre diera lo mejor de mí, para salir adelante como un excelente padre para nuestros hijos dijo Ash, a su esposa en un tono feliz.

—Awww no es nada Ash, solo prometen que no vas a cambiar que siempre serás el mismo chico que yo conocí hace años por favor dime eso yo lo quiero saber, dijo Misty un poco preocupada por la reacción a que el pudiera tener.

—Awww que tierna, eres la chica a la que elegí mi esposa y de eso yo no me preocupo ya que estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad —dijo su esposo y el podía ver la alegría en ella sin duda alguna el será un buen padre cuando sus hijos nazcan en unos tres meses, pensó Ash muy feliz, dieron por terminado a sus preocupaciones de que hiciera algo indebido y así dieron por concluida esta esta conversación.

 _Pasaron todo el día haciendo actividades recreativas dentro y fuera del hotel como pareja, haciendo todo tipo de actividades tan gratificantes para ambos, caminaban juntos y hacían cosas para estar ocupados y para poder hacer cosas como de dos personas normales y pasar tiempo juntos como pareja, como marido y mujer muy gratificada, muy felices, luego de haber logrado su ansiado título maestro pokémon, pero se equivocó y le había prometido que sacar tiempo de calidad a su esposa cuando se casaron cumpliendo con su promesa de pasar más tiempo juntos y por eso ella se siente muy feliz de que su marido le complacía en lo que él pudiera, pero como no todo dura para siempre, solo pasarían unos días en Ciudad Verde de luna de miel con mucha actividad en la playa nadaron, comieron, bebieron, caminaron, jugaron con sus pokémon se la pasaron súper bien, de maravilla, como todo tiene su final su luna de miel ya estaba terminando y debían regresar a Pueblo Paleta, ya era hora de que ella supiera la verdad; entonces fueron preparando sus maletas para regresar al hogar de Delia para que ya supiera las buenas nuevas ahora que se aproxima Navidad y Año Nuevo, además querían celebrar a lo grande estas fiestas._

—Bueno Ash ha llegado el momento de dejar el hotel, debemos regresar de nuevo a las actividades, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a alguna región para volver a conquistarla de nuevo, digo si te apetece ir de nuevo a una región para que puedas ganarla.

—Ah no sé quiero parar a descansar un rato de tantos trajines así me daré un gran año sabático, me caerá estupendamente bien siempre es bueno relajarse un poco después mucho viajar a todas esas regiones debido a ese anhelado sueño de ser un Maestro Pokemon, dijo Ash muy feliz, a su esposa y compañera.

—¿Sabes que Ash? tienes toda la razón, vamos a descansar un rato de tanto ajetreo además los gemelos ya están por nacer, y yo creó que lo más prudente es no viajar por el momento, no podremos viajar cuando los niños tengan tres años de edad para dejarlos con Delia —dijo Misty a Ash cuando ya iban a agarrar el taxi de vuelta al pueblo natal de Ash y él comprendió lo que le quiso decir ella, y le dijo:

—Ah en eso tienes toda la razón, amor por el bien de los bebes no debemos de hacer ningún viaje a ningún lado por que de lo contrario esto les podría afectar y mucho tienes toda la razón en eso entonces cuando tengan tres años de edad iniciaremos nuestro viaje Pokemon dijo Ash muy decido cómo su esposa.

Iban amenamente hablando los dos acerca de su futuro y sin querer se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado o que ya estaban cerca de la casa de Delia, en verdad cuando los dos se ponen a conversar el tiempo pasa volando no notaron que pasó el tiempo de camino al pueblo natal de Ash y después habían llegado al fin a su destino, su madre los estaba esperando con su hermana las dos se pusieron muy felices de volver a ver a su hermano y a su cuñada y le saludaron.

—Hola hijo que tal les fue en su luna de miel, espero que todo haya salido súper bien, que todo les haya ido de acorde a lo que tenían planeado —dijo muy feliz la progenitora a su hijo con una sonrisa muy picara que Delia supo aprovechar y su hija estaba riendo de la vergüenza que le está haciendo pasar a su hijo pero ella no se da cuenta que pasará después.

 _ **Flash Back Meses atrás.**_

 _ **Erika Ketchum sabes lo importante que es pasar la navidad en familia ya que esta podría ser la última que pasaremos juntos pero recuerda que está época no solo es de recibir si no que también hay que dar a los más necesitados, haz eso busca a tu madre y tu hermano mayor para que puedas conservar el espíritu navideño, ahora hija cumplirás con tu promesa dijo el padre cómo última voluntad y entonces he viajado mucho hasta encontrar aquí a mamá y a Ash, ahora que los encontré no los voy a abandonar familia, expreso Erika a su nueva familia.**_

 _ **Fin Del Flash Back de Meses atrás.**_

—Ya veo con que fue tú padre quién te mando a buscarnos no sabes cuánto lo aprecio y por eso lo perdono que descanse en paz Dave no te preocupes que yo ya te perdone de todo corazón, dijo delia.

—Gracias mamá por permitirme volverte a ver una vez más dijo su hija, a su madre muy feliz de la vida.

—De nada el placer es todo mío dijo muy feliz su madre, era el deseo de tu padre pero lastima que no conocerá a sus nietos dijo Delia, a los demás recordando la fecha tan especial que se viene sobre ellos.

—Mamá Misty mi hermana y yo iniciaremos nuestro viaje Pokémon juntos, pero esto será hasta dentro de unos tres años debido a que si nos vamos antes sería muy complicado el viaje y es por eso que hemos decidido empezar el viaje cuando nuestros hijos tengan tres años de edad dijo Ash.

—Yay es enserio chicos pregunto su hermana muy emocionada al saber que la estaban invitando a su viaje que muy pronto eso será nuestro nuevo viaje hasta dentro tres años debido a mis futuros sobrinos ¿verdad hermano?.

— Eso es verdad nos iremos de nuevo a otra región en los próximos tres años para conocer nuevas ciudades y una nueva región nos aguarda en el camino, dijo, Misty.

—Mamá pensábamos partir en unos tres años para que los niños crezcan y se quedarán contigo pasar más tiempo en familia, dijo su hijo muy feliz y sin dudas su madre estaba muy feliz con la noticia de que cuando ellos se fueran a algún lado a pasear o de viaje Pokemon los apoyaría en todo.

—Lo dicen en serio chicos comento muy incrédula Delia a su hijo y Misty ve que la sonrisa de Ash es muy sincera y no había una pizca de mentira.

—Sí claro que si quienes somos nosotros para impedir para no puedas conocer a tus futuros nietos, podrán pasar más tiempo juntos y hablar de lo que sea —dijo la pelirroja muy alegre al confirmar la noticia que primero le dio su hijo a su madre.

—Sí ya veo Chicos ya ha madurado mucho, en todo este tiempo y yo estoy muy orgulloso de lo dos y yo sé que dijo su madre, que algún día será un buen padre.

—Sí mamá, Ashton y yo sí que hemos madurado mucho más de lo que tú te imaginas dijo Erika a su madre.

—Sí tienes toda la razón amor le dijo su madre muy feliz a los presentes para la cena de esta noche.

—Oye mamá Ash y yo estábamos planeando una fiesta sorpresa para anunciar la noticia de que aquí en unos meses Misty va hacer madre de mis sobrinos te apuntas dijo su hija a su madre.

—Por supuesto que si me apunto hay que celebrarle un té también a lo grande a Misty pero tenemos que hacer la sorpresa como ella se la merece y sin que ella se dé cuenta y tú Ash nos ayudaras con eso comento su madre muy feliz.

—Eso es cierto más tarde necesito hablar contigo hermano para coordinar con lo dela fiesta —comentó Erika súper emocionada.

—Muy bien estaré al pendiente cuando tú necesites hablar conmigo solo necesito alguna señal le dijo Ash a su hermana.

—Ok Ash esta será la señal un guiño le comento su hermana a su hermano.

Más Tarde.

Misty y Ash estaban viendo la televisión cuando Erika le hablo y le guiño el ojo entonces él se percató y le dijo a Misty que no se demoraba, ya que quiere revelarle la noticias a todos en la cena de navidad.

—Hey hermanito serías capaz de entretenerla, hoy todos sabrán que Misty embarazada durante la cena en un rato y yo la noto muy nerviosa y eso no es bueno, ve a hablar con ella hermano.

—Sí claro porque no, cuenten conmigo para eso yo ya tengo planeado algo muy especial como el primer regalo de la cena sorpresa y lo demás quedaran en shock al saber la noticia que les tenía preparados ellos.

—No me digas que tú le vas a regalar un dije para el bebé hermano uyyy eso es lo más tierno que yo he visto hasta ahora hermano, comentó feliz Erika.

— Es Muy cierto hermanita quiero regalarle a ella este dije para niño, comentó muy feliz Ash a su hermana menor y esto la alegro mucho a ella de esa gran sorpresa que Misty les iba a decir.

—Wow sí que vas muy en serio hermanito — dijo muy sorprendida su hermana, ella vio la madurez con que Ash hacia las cosas y entonces le felicito mucho, sin duda alguna ella está muy orgullosa de él y se quitó el sombrero ante él.

—Gracias hermanita a Misty yo siempre yo la he amado en serio y yo nunca llegaría a jugar con sus sentimientos, el amor que siento por ella es muy puro y bueno yo soy capaz de sacrificar mi vida para salvar la de ella y la de los bebés de cualquier peligro en que se encuentren.

—Wow cada vez me sorprendes esta actitud sobre ella y el querer formalizar su relación yo creo que ella es tú inspiración, comento Erika a su hermano.

—De hecho Misty es mi musa mi inspiración gracias a Dios y a Arceus que me la pusieron en mi camino a pesar de que no empezamos de una forma apropiada, pero todo salió bien al final y más ahora de que será la madre de mis hijos.

—Ya veo hermanito yo de verdad te felicito, eres un gran hermano un ejemplo a seguir y de verdad serás un buen padre en el futuro te deseo muchos éxitos hermano.

— ¿Erika te noto muy pensativa eh? Le pregunto, su hermano con una sonrisa muy audaz.

—Erika estaba muy callada, apenas tiene dos días de conocerse y su hermano sabía algo que le estaba incomodando.

—Sí hermano hay algo que me incomoda y es, cuando voy a conocer a mi media naranja pero sé que es muy pronto y esperaré el tiempo, necesario para amar y ser amada.

—Ahora era el turno del futuro campeón de Kanto para sorprenderse su hermana tiene un grado de madurez impresionante él siempre lo supo desde la primera vez que la vio y entonces su deber como hermano mayor es ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

—Bien he de admitir de que me sorprende un poco, pero quiero que tú sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para lo que sea sin importar el por qué, comentó Ash.

—Muchas gracias Ash por todo ese apoyo incondicional que tú y mi madre me dan y gracias por permitirme reencontrarme con ustedes.

—No es nada Erika solo espero que algún día tú seas feliz con la persona que elijas como tú compañero para toda la vida y que sepa amarte y respetarte cómo se debe de hacer comento él chico.

—Eres un muy buen hermano mayor lo sabías y yo me encuentro muy feliz de conocerte y no me arrepiento de haberlos buscado hace once años y me gusta que Misty sea tu esposa y la madre de tus hijo, buena elección hermano, le dijo su hermana a su hermano mayor.

—No hay de que hermanita te recuerdo que tanto mi mamá y yo te vamos a apoyar en todo lo que tu decidas y que siempre vas a tener buenos consejos de los dos dijo su hermano muy animado a su hermana.

Entonces con este último comentario dieron por terminada la conversación entre hermanos cada quién se fue a hacer lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente.

— ¿Oye Ash que tanto conversabas tú con tu hermana? pregunto la chica proveniente de Cuidad Celeste.

—No es nada importante créeme, solo me estaba hablando de cosas nuestras y de mamá y mías dijo Ash muy sonriente pero ella, muy astutamente supo que le estaban ocultando algo.

—Estás muy seguro de lo que tú me estás diciendo, Señor maestro pokémon comento con una sonrisa muy astuta.

—Bien, Bien te lo diré ok, lo que pasa es que mi hermana me pregunto ¿Cuándo ella se iba a enamorar? que sí iba encontrar a su alma gemela, a lo que le respondí que tuviera mucha paciencia que el amor verdadero vendrá sola a ti y tú no debes de ir de tras de él y me comprendió lo que le dije comento el futuro cerebro de frontera de Kanto.

—Ash susurro para ella, apenas era audible pero el entrenador no lo pudo oír, mientras que la chica se estaba enamorando más y más de él, estaba perdidamente enamorada de este chico la volvía loca.

—Tierra llamando a Misty me escuchas, comento un poco preocupado el pelinegro al ver que su esposa estaba fuera de este mundo y se preocupó más al no tener respuesta por parte de ella, entonces no tuvo otra alternativa que chasquear sus dedos.

— ¿Por Qué parecías que estas en otro planeta? pregunto su mejor a migo a la chica que lo vuelve totalmente loco de amor.

—Wow Ash veo que cada vez más vas madurando, muy rápido y eso me da gusto saberlo y yo solo pensaba que te gustaban solo las batallas Pokémon, dijo la Chica, y por eso me casé contigo y ahora serás un gran padre para nuestros hijos y eso me gusta mucho.

—Gracias Misty significan mucho para mí, dijo el entrenador mirando fijo a su esposa y futura madre de sus hijos, él pensar que muy pronto serían padres estaba emocionado lo cual que verdaderamente le importa a él y lucharían en contra de esas personas, que trataran de separarlos.

—Misty estaba más que sorprendida y estaba muda, ya que su marido había revelado un dato muy importante, tal parece que ella está embarazada y se puso muy feliz que ella está esperando a sus bebés.

En esa misma tarde:

Ya todos estaban ya reunidos, solo faltaban Delia y Misty, ya era el momento de revelar la verdad de que ella estaba embarazada de Ash y esperaría a unos hermosos gemelos, que ya vienen de camino para la época de la navidad y que mejor regalo les podrían dar en esta hermosa navidad que está por comenzar.

—Hoy les quiero decir que yo y Ash estamos esperando un niño hace unos cuantos meses, cuenta que está esperando gemelos cuyo nombre se los daré muy pronto, estés segura de que le va a encantar nombres espero que esta noticia sea mucho de mucha felicidad para ustedes como para nosotros estamos. Gracias por estar ahí para nosotros, ustedes siempre apoyándonos, en las buenas y en las malas es grato tenerlos junto a nosotros, pasando por los gratos momentos que nos regala la vida Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles gracias, dijo Misty a los demás.

—Muchas felicidades chicos, en verdad les deseo todo lo mejor en nueva etapa de ser padres, que su embarazo no tenga ningún contratiempo y sobre todo que tengan mucha sabiduría, recuerda que el matrimonio no sólo es de una persona, se trata de dos, al igual que el embarazo involucran ambos al traer a un ser nuevo al mundo, dijo Brock muy alegre por la noticia que les, da sus mejores amigos.

—En serio hermanita estar embarazada, Muchas felicidades son gemelos Qué bonito muy pronto, vamos a ser tía chicas Qué les parece es hora de ir buscando ropita, para los gemelitos Así es que a ir de compras lo mejor para nuestro, sobrino ya sabe comprar lo que Es realmente necesario comprar ropita, y accesorios biberón y todas esas pequeñas cositas que pueden ocupar, en un bebé recién llegué recién nacido dijeron las hermanas, sensacionales a los demás personas.

—Qué bien Me alegro por ustedes, qué bueno que van a ser padres, esa es la dicha que tienen dos esposos que se aman, que se quieren, que se respetan con todos este sentimiento tan hermoso, que se tiene ustedes dos como como marido y mujer y ahora a las puertas de recibir a unos hermosos bebés, es una alegría inmensa al saber que han sido bendecidos por Dios no saben cuánta alegría me causa eso y es por eso que estoy muy feliz, me gustaría ser uno de los padrinos de los niños, dijo Tracey a los demás y ellos lo tomarían en cuenta.

—Wow qué sorpresa más grande hermanito, ya sabía estás embarazada cuñadita y me alegra mucho que tú seas la futura madre de los hijos de Ash, no sabes cuánto me alegra que tú seas su esposa y eso me hace muy feliz, cuídate mi hermano, cuida a mis sobrinos yo siempre estaré apoyándote, pero la crianza es de ustedes sus padres así que estamos todos con ustedes para lo que necesiten, cuida bien de esta mujer ella es la luz de tu ser, tu complemento, respétala y ámala con todo tu corazón y hazla feliz siempre por favor —dijo su hermana frente a los demás y especialmente a los recién casados.

—Bueno que puedo decir que sean felices que tengan muchos años de casados, me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes ahora que van formar una familia, vaya vaya que estoy sorprendida qué van a tener de un solo golpe una linda pareja de gemelitos y eso me emociona mucho, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy ya no puedo esperar para poder chinear a mis nietos consentirlos en todo lo que me pidan porque para eso estamos las abuelas, para consentir a nuestros nietos dijo la, señora Delia muy feliz.

—Les puedo decir desearle lo mejor que sus bebés tengan la mejor salud posible, que todo le salga bien y ya queremos conocer sus nombres que nos deben por cierto, bueno en fin, queremos que tengan la mejor de la suerte en esta nueva experiencia en la de ser padres, se sabe que ser padre no es tan fácil, tiene sus pros y sus contras pero juntos todo se puede lograr hacer, adelante sin miedo, recuerden que siempre cuenten con nosotros que los apoyaremos al 100% en lo que sea necesario, me siento muy orgulloso de haberles dado lo mejor de mí cuando comenzaron sus viajes darles mis consejos de cómo criar a un pokémon que eso le ayudará a cuidar mejor a sus propios bebés ya que es casi parecido a cómo criar, alimentar a un bebé, les deseo mucha suerte en este maravilloso, camino —dijo el profesor Oak, a los demás que estaban presentes.

— De verdad los felicito mucho me gusta la idea que ustedes tengan gemelos a mi marido y a mí nos gustaría mucho tener un par de gemelitos también ya que nos daría mucha alegría de poder tener un par de niños corriendo para arriba y para abajo haciendo alboroto, estar en la casa sólos no es lo mismo que tener niños a la par haciendo cosas de niños, nada más que hay que tener mucho cuidado de no poner objeto peligrosos en su camino para que no se golpeen y es bueno estar atentos para que no haya peligro alguno de que pueda suceder algún accidente —dijo Serena a lo demás y ellos estaban de acuerdo con él las demás personas.

—Bueno no tengo mucho que decir solamente felicitarles y apoyarlos para que todo salga bien en esta nueva etapa de su vida como todos lo dijeron, estaremos ahí para ustedes sin importar que sea, cualquier cosa o duda que tengan no duden en decirnos los estaremos apoyando, lo que quería decirles es gracias por dejarnos ser parte de su familia, dijo Clemont muy feliz.

—Yo quiero ser la madrina de los recién nacidos cuando ellos nazca de verdad, quiero estar encima de ellos, claro si se me deja hacerlo, yo seré una buena madrina para la niña nada me haría más feliz que ser la madrina de ellos, eso es todo lo que quiero decirle suerte con su embarazo y ojalá me consideren candidata a madrina de estos maravillosos niños que están por nacer, espero su respuesta o notificación —dijo la chica de pelo Rubio.

—Bueno de verdad les deseo todo lo mejor, y yo estoy plenamente seguro de Bonnie sería una buena madrina para estos chiquitines, dijo su novio el lo dice con toda la verdad, ella se lo agradece con todo su corazón y se derritió de ternura de su novio, eres lo mejor Max y por eso te amo, mi amor le susurró y el se sonrojo mucho.

—Gracias por todas sus palabras de aliento y muy pronto les diremos quienes son los padrinos de nuestros bebes, dijeron los esposo con toda la seguridad que se requiere y algo estaban claro ya habían escogido a los padrinos de sus hijos.

Y con eso termina la cena navideña de los Ketchum con la maravillosa noticia de que Misty estaba embarazada, esperado dos hijos de su adorado esposo Ash Ketchum, pronto les darían a conocer, cómo se irían a llamar los niños, todos estaban muy emocionados y felices por la noticia de que tendrían gemelos en lugar de uno.

En esos momentos todos gritaron.

¡Feliz Navidad! la Navidad ya había llegado al pueblo.

Entonces todo finalizo y las personas que se encontraban presente se fueron a descansar, para así poder ayudar a la Señora Delia en los deberes del hogar, después de la fiesta y más con la noticia nadie aún podía salir de ese shock pero estaban muy felices por los dos y cuando ellos se disponían a dormir, Ash pensó que ese era un buen momento en para darle su obsequió de navidad a su esposa.

—¿Qué tienes ahí Ash Ketchum? pregunto la pelirroja a su ahora marido Ash Ketchum.

—Eh nop es un secreto y no te lo voy a decir hasta que sea oportuno dártelo comentó Ash.

—-Vamos Ash dímelo por favor, dijo Misty un poco molesta.

—Dímelo amor yo soy tú esposa y entre los esposos no deben de haber ningún secreto verdad amor, dijo Misty seductoramente.

—Espera amor se paciente por qué muy pronto te revelare el secreto, no es nada malo al contrario es una linda sorpresa y ya no diré más, comentó Ash un poco enojado.

—Bien Ash tú ganas ok ya no seguiré preguntando más y esperaré cuando tu me des la orden sí, así que no te preocupes de nada caray que chico, que sorpresa me tendrá preparado él —pensó para sí misma la hermosa Pelirroja.

—Bien espera y veras lo que te tengo preparado para está noche de seguro te gustará mi sorpresa amor, dijo muy feliz el chico locamente enamorado de ella.

—Bien eso espero que sea una hermosa sorpresa, si es otro de tus jueguitos Ash te verás conmigo y mi mazo de la justicia, dijo Misty muy seria a su marido.

—Síp tranquila amor todo valdrá la pena si eso implica que me pegues con tu mazo de la justicia, pero no me vas a pegar con él, no son mis intenciones de hacer cosas que no quiero hacer, dijo su compañero muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Bueno eso quiero verlo amor, quiero ver lo que me quieres regalar para está fecha tan especial dijo la pelirroja más calmada de los nervios producto de terquedad de su marido.

—Aún no lo sé pero creo tener una ligera sospecha de lo que puede ser, dijo Misty susurró para misma ella tenía un presentimiento que su marido le tendría una gran sorpresa.

—Nunca había estado más lista en mi vida Ash, así que adelanté quiero que tú me reveles tu sorpresa ahora mismo, dijo su esposa muy decidida.

La Navidad es hermosa si se celebra todos juntos con los seres queridos y amigos pensó Misty para sí misma.

Bueno por fin ha llegado llego la Navidad en la región de Kanto y en esta fecha es que ella tendrá la vista puesta en Ash solo espera que él no la defraude una vez más porque si no ella se irá pero para siempre en ese mismo momento alguien llego y toco el timbre de la puerta y su corazón se aceleró mucho.

—Bien Misty ya hemos llegado a un lugar el cual tú conoces muy bien al igual que yo y en este lugar te digo que espero que seamos marido y mujer para toda la vida y además te entregaré a una cría de mi Laefon, un pequeño Pokemon que esta en mi Pokebola.

—Ash en verdad eres tú? dijo ella muy sorprendida de ver a Ash muy cambiado —eres tan diferente al Ash Ketchum que conocí cuando éramos niños.

—Claro que si Mist soy yo físicamente, aunque tienes razón he cambiado en mi interior para poder estar a la altura de merecer tu amor y perdóname por no haberte contado sobre la sorpresa, todo el tiempo estaba tratando de ocultarlo mientras llegamos al río pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí y te revelare ese Eevee dijo Ash un poco nervioso a su esposa — con esto espero demostrarte lo mucho que me importas, este regalo ya lo había conseguido días antes de nuestro matrimonio y quería entregártelo en nuestro lugar especial, dijo Ash en una voz muy sería.

—Wow Ash no sé qué decir siempre tienes las palabras adecuadas para momentos como estos y sí quiero a ese Eevee bebé así podría transformarse en un fuerte y hermoso vaporeón, vamos que esperas quiero conocerlo sácalo de ahí rápido —dijo Misty emocionada con la sorpresa de Ash.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Qué impaciente eres cariño! —Pokébola ve dijo Ash un poco desconcertado con lo que le dijo Misty y se revela un pokèmon muy familiar para ella.

— ¿Mamá eres tú en realidad? preguntó una muy esperanzadora Eevee a su nueva madre.

— ¿Eevee? Preguntó Misty muy feliz.

—Sí mamá, pero soy un Eevee ¿sabes? soy hijo de Laefon el pokèmon hierva dijo, un poco sonrojado.

— ¿Cómo fue que Ash supo que quería un vaporeon? pregunto una Misty muy sorprendida con la noticia de que Ash le trajo a Pokemon cría a ella y sobre todo un Eevee Macho.

—Me gusta el Eevee pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Dónde consigo la piedra agua genio? pregunto Misty un tanto furiosa.

—Oh Misty no te preocupes amor, revisa bien a Eevee él trae su propia piedra de agua le dijo, muy feliz a su esposa y está lo reviso en el cuello y se sorprendió al hallar la dicha piedra, la desató de su cuello y le preguntó a él si quiera evolucionar y él le asintió.

—Si mamá yo quiero evolucionar a un Vaporeon, es lo que siempre he querido y ahora mi sueño se hará realidad y por fin seré un vaporeon y todo gracias a ti y a Ash, en ese momento una luz comenzó a brillar y evolucionó a vaporeon y los dos se emocionaron.

—Yupppy soy un vaporeon y ustedes son mis padres de ahora en adelanté, dijo el Pokemon muy feliz.

—Yay amor por fin tengo un hermoso Vaporeon y todo es gracias a ti amor es muy hermoso, gracias por obsequiármelo.

—Solo cuídalo y entrénalo cómo solo tú lo sabes hacer amor, dijo Ash muy feliz de ver a su mujer muy emocionada.

—Así lo haré cariño no te preocupes por eso Ash —dijo Misty llena de felicidad.

 _ **Esto fue el inicio de una nueva fase en la vida de Ash y Misty ahora que están casados y viven juntos a sus amigos y sus pokemon y pronto traerán al mundo dos hermosos niños al cual cuidarán y amarán con todo su ser, sin duda alguna su futuro pinta demasiado bien, más sin embargo si el mismo destino les pusiera pruebas en su caminó ellos dos serán capaces de sobrellevarlas por que su amor es muy fuerte y serán capaces de defender lo suyo además de sus Pokemon y futuros niños también lo harán para defender a su familia.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 14 Nos leemos en el siguiente Capítulo pronto amigos.**_

 _ **Dedicatoria: A pesar de los sustos que te haz llevado y el simple hecho de saber que estás muy bien me tranquilizas mi hermana por que yo siempre pienso en ti hermana a la distancia y eso es lo importante en la vida mi hermanita, que yo siempre estaré ahí para mi y yo para ti.**_

 _ **Adelante hermana a seguir luchando a darle a todo por delante y a soñar cómo los grandes si importar en que yo creó en ti hermana adelante vamos, y yo estaré ahí a tu lado a la distancia.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie de Pokemon y los personajes, les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo, este capítulo fue hecho para entretener al lector.**_

 _ **N/A: Bien este es el 3/3 de tres actualizaciones, para este fic y debido al tema de embarazo he decido cambiar, de Categoría d espero que me comprendan y el próximo fic a actualizar será, La historia de corazón herido y mundos paralelos, espero que este, nuevo capitulo sea de su total agrado y no se preocupen los otros fic tendrán pronta actualización pero sean pacientes por favor nos leemos luego amigos.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Próximo fecha de estreno de La historia de un Corazón herido y mundos paralelos 20/06/16**_

 _ **Fic está corregido.**_


	15. Capítulo: 15 O-Ocaciones Especiales

_**Capítulo: 15**_

 _ **O-Ocasiones Especiales**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 15 O-Ocasiones Especiales.**_

 _ **Después de la cena de Navidad vemos que todos se fueron a dormir bien tranquilos para luego despertarse a ordenar todo lo de la noche anterior organizando todo de nuevo ordena bien a casa quitar ciertos adornos de poner otros preparando la nueva lista para la cena navideña de año nuevo todos están muy emocionados operando entre ellos mismo para que todo salga más rápido y así poder prepararse con tiempo para pasar más tiempo entre ellos en familia Cómo debe ser las navidades y el año nuevo es una época muy hermosa para pasarla en familia y amigos estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas es época de compartir perdonar estar con el corazón amar a los demás y perdonar a aquellos que te han ofendido o te han hecho algo mal año nuevo es dejar todos los problemas atrás y empezar de nuevo otro libro borrón y cuenta nueva son de esos ocasiones especiales que pasamos en familia una vez al año y es lo qué debería importar a las personas pasar tiempo vemos Que Ha Ash Ketchum y Misty Ketchum se están preparando para hacer las compras de año nuevo debían de hacer las cosas con mucha calma, para que todo le salga muy bien ir al mercado a comprar lo esencial para la cena, Navidad papa zanahoria Yuca culantro tomate chile dulce todo absolutamente todo lo necesario para hacer la cena de Navidad tenían planeado hacer un pavo relleno y una gallina rellena cosas corriendo las compras hecho con sólo están, esperando que cocinar los ingredientes para luego servir la comida entre amigos no, hay nada mejor que servir la comida a los nuestros invitados nuestros mejores amigos y los vecinos y seres queridos para eso se trata la Navidad de año nuevo compartir en familia todo lo que uno prepara para compartirlo con los que están a su lado y es eso lo que harán Ash y Misty pasarán el año nuevo en familia y con sus mejores amigos.**_

 _ **Una semana después.**_

—Muy bien chicos esto debe quedar perfecto para año nuevo, la cena de hoy debe de ser espectacular ya tenemos todo, listo chicos tenemos tiempo de sobra para hacer esto pero no tenemos que confiarnos o, si no llegaremos a la de perder por confiados y decir tenemos tiempo hagamos o después y, cuando eso no se puede hacer porque el tiempo el tiempo corre rápido y no se gana. —

—Tienes mucha razón amor no debemos, dejar nada para último minuto Porque eso es desperdiciar tiempo si nos confiamos mucho, es bueno confiarse pero no tanto ya que perderás más tiempo si te confías mucho, en vez estar tan confiado pero siempre activo para llevar todo con calma y orden, y así no tener, inconvenientes en el futuro si uno está bien organizado no hay nada en que podamos fallar. —

—Mi hijo tiene razón Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, por perder tiempo en fin sigamos en lo que hacer es porque tenemos muchas, cosas que hacer ya tenemos todo listo Sólo falta preparar la comida recibió a, los invitados hacer otras cosas terminar de arreglar la casa Recuerden que sus, hermanas están por venir eso es para Misty para que reciba sus hermanas que estamos, pronto a venir, dijo Delia Ketchum. —

 _ **Narra Misty.**_

 _Recuerdo que mis hermanas llegaron, saludaron a todos Incluyendo a mi esposo se pusieron ayudar en la cocina el tiempo, transcurrió normal todo lo que estábamos haciendo no sufrir ninguna complicación, estamos en familia disfrutando esa hermosa cena de año nuevo como en familia, como con lo que somos nunca me sentí tan feliz en mi vida Esta es la familia que Siempre, deseé tener y ahora lo estoy consiguiendo Gracias a mi esposo es grato saber que, hay personas que te quieren y te apoyan en las buenas y en las malas Así me siento yo a formar, parte de esta familia Me siento muy feliz muy honrada contenta de pertenecer a la, familia Ketchum y pensar que él se ausentó debido a sus viajes por mucho, tiempo en llamarme ni una carta recibía quién diría que yo iría a ser su novia de él nadie, lo sabía pero el destino una vez más me lo puso en mí camino y esta vez yo con miedo de que me hiciera lo mismo que me volviera herir y yo decidí correr el riesgo y perdonarlo y a, corresponderle su amor porque de verdad, lo amaba con todo mi corazón para mí, no había duda de eso y ahora al ver lo que llevo en mi vientre Es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en mi vida, llevar conmigo a sus dos hijos son gemelos niña y niño Todas están muy felices por la noticia, qué les dimos para fecha de Navidad y ahora viene acercándose año nuevo y eso significa de que las cosas se olvidan es como borrón y cuenta nueva dejar lo viejo atrás y empezar a hacer cosas desde cero, este sentimiento lo sentía en mí corazón estaba llenó de alegría, ese sentimiento que con en el alma pura me daba alegría, y siempre sin importar el por qué y cuándo o cómo siempre estar ahí para él porque él, siempre estará para ahí para mí lo que me enseñó a ser y es por eso que yo decidí darle una segunda, oportunidad y él me está respondiendo es por eso que los invito a revivir recordar, cada una de las ocasiones especiales que he vivido junto a mi esposo Hasta el día, de hoy en el mismo momento algo que me, llevan de nuevo a la realidad eran mis hermanas que me estaban llamando creo que ya, inició la cuenta regresiva, para el año nuevo._

—Oye hermanita como que ya es hora videos, despidiendo el año viejo porque ya casi está por venir el nuevo año así Así que, vete preparando vete con tu esposo Para poder despedir el año viejo Apúrate que, quedan poco tiempo así es que no podemos perder mucho tiempo ya dijo Daisy a tu hermanita menor. —

—Cómo que Daisy tiene razón Ya es hora qué te prepares para recibir el año nuevo rápido y Alístate te queremos desear la suerte en este año nuevo que está Próximamente a venir Pásala bien hermanita junto a tu esposo y espero poder ver muy pronto a mis sobrinos serán tan tierno y hermoso a la vez ya Quiero conocerlos ya Cómo serán ellos hay que esperar para ver. —

—Miren ya comenzaron la cuenta regresiva Así que a ponerles que ya casi comienza el año nuevo hermanitas Sólo queda un minuto para recibir Feliz año nuevo 2017 vamos estar todos juntos ahí Sólo falta unos 45 segundos El tiempo pasa volando y ahora que a 35 segundos estamos preparándonos para recibir el año nuevo Ya comienza la cuenta regresiva 123 comience. —

—Contando 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 y 0 _**Feliz año nuevo Hemos llegado al año 2017**_ es un feliz año nuevo que recién inicia esperemos que sea de muchos provechos este año nuevo que acaba de iniciar pase los bien en familia y con amigos y sigamos adelante que todo saldrá bien me hace año nuevo que recién inicia. —

 _ **.—.—.—..—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—.—..—..—.—.**_

— _ **.—..—..—..—.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—..—..—.—.—.—..—..—..—**_

— _ **.—.—.—..—..—..—**_

— _ **.—.—**_

—H-H-Halo A-A Ash, de verdad eres, tú habló una Misty tartamudeando, demasiado debido a la impresión del que la estaba, hablando del otro lado de la línea. —

—Hola M-M- Misty de verdad eres tú, estás muy bonita después de todo esté tiempo mira, Misty discúlpame sí yo te olvidado, pero quiero que sepas una cosa que yo a ti nunca te he olvidado, siempre te he llevado, en lo profundo de mi corazón. —

—Esto calo muy en lo honde del corazón de, Misty, pero ella no se permitirá que Ash, la engañará otra vez y ella quería creerle a Ash, pero necesitaba una prueba de que Ash no la estaba mintiendo cuando se, dijeron que se volverían a ver después de la despedida, y que Ash nunca cumplió su promesa, pero ella sí lo hizo ya, que se vieron en el reino espejismo, y en donde se, enfrentan a la mente maestra, después de ahí se encuentran por una última vez cuando, Ash regresa de Hoenn cuando se enfrenta, Agatha en el cual Ash casi pero no lo logro, pero demostró lo mucho, que se ha superado a sí mismo, entonces en ese, mismo momento la voz de Misty decidió romper con el hielo. —

—Mira Ash primero que todo gracias por, llamar pero yo no te creo ni una palabra de lo que me estás diciendo por sí me las creo voy, a terminar muy lastimada por causa de tú abandonó y descuido de nuestra amista, de hecho de que nuestra relación de los mejores amigos está a punto de irse a, pique todo por lo hemos pasado durante todo este tiempo se está por ir a la _ **BORDA ASH KETCHUM, ME DUELE MUCHO SABER QUE NUNCA ME LLAMASTE; O ME DEJASTE, UNA CARTA O ALGO PERO NO SIEMPRE TENÍAS QUE IR EN TUS VIAJES, POKÉMON QUE SOLO TE IMPORTAN TUS POKÉMON, O ACASO TIENES A ALGUIEN, MÁS AL QUE TÚ DICES AMAR SIN NI SIQUIERA OIR A TÚ PROPIO CORAZÓN.**_ Dijo Una Misty Muy Adolorida en su voz y Ash lo noto enseguida pero él tenía que, decirle la verdad pero no tenía que discutir con su mejor amiga por que sí no todo, estaría perdido para siempre., y entonces él dijo lo siguiente. —

—Misty Discúlpame por favor solo te diré, algo pero sí tú piensas lo mismo yo entonces me voy de tú vida para siempre y no te vuelvo a molestar ya. Dijo un Ash Muy decidido a todo por el perdón de su mejor amiga. —

—Ok Ash te daré una sola oportunidad, pero tienes que saber ganarte mi perdón por tú amistad que la has descuidado mucho, dijo una Misty con algo de esperanza en su voz debido a que le escuchará su argumentó. —

—Entonces Ash busca en su bolso dos, objetos muy preciados para él que le ha permitido siempre acordarse de su querida, Misty, ella al darse cuenta de lo que Ash estaba sacando de su bolso se le cayó la quijada, al piso y dijo lo siguiente. —

—N-N- No puede ser aún conservas y, en muy buen estado el pañuelo y el señuelo que te di ya hace mucho tiempo pregunto, una Misty muy emocionada al ver los objetos que ella misma le dio a Ash para, que Ash la recordará y él chico de pelo azabache los conservaba por qué le daban, «buena suerte», y bueno que Misty si quedó más que sorprendida con la sorpresa que Ash le dio, a ella. —

—Misty con esto yo siempre me acordaba siempre de ti y cuando siempre yo no podía seguir más o cuando me quería dar por vencido siempre recurría a ellos sabes porque me daban las fuerzas que tú me transmitían atreves, de estos «Amuletos» Que me diste con el tiempo y todo lo que me has enseñado te lo debo a ti y a Brock, pero más a ti por qué tú fuiste mi maestra y yo fui él alumno, y en eso Misty coincidió con él. —

—Ash que tonta fui al no creerte yo ni siquiera me merezco ser tú amiga, yo pensé que me habías olvidado pero aún no he has dicho sí tienes a otra en tú vida, y Misty estaba rezando para que Ash le dijera que no que él estaba libre de compromisos, y lo quería saber de los mismos labios de Ash. —

—Mira Misty, te soy muy sincero sí tengo, a alguien en mi vida, que ya hace mucho tiempo yo la conocí pero por el miedo al rechazo jamás me atreví a decirle la verdad y ahora me arrepiento de no decírselo ya que hoy casi pierdo su amistad y si acaso algo más que una verdadera amistad, pero te lo diré de todas formas correré ese riesgo. —

—Será a que acaso se decidirá a decirme la verdad de una vez por todas será que por fin tendré una pareja ahora ya lo vamos averiguar, entonces adelante habla ya dijo Misty muy emocionada. —

—Misty desde que nos conocimos por primera vez he sentido algo por ti más que una simple amistad, y yo lo he callado por miedo a que tú me rechazaras, y por eso quise ser tú amigo a que por decirte la verdad pudiera nuestra amistad, yo lo que quiero decir es que _ **MISTY WATERFLOWER YO TE AMO.**_ Ash a su ahora novio.—

—Q-Q- Que tú me amas de verdad me amas Wow yo ni sé que decir no puede ser mi mejor amigo está enamorado de mí, no yo me lo esperaba eso dijo una Misty feliz, pero al ver que Misty parecía burlarse de él y entonces ella vio la expresión de Ash y Antes de que él terminará de decir alguna estupidez ella lo interrumpió. —

—Ok Misty está bien yo sé que no sientes nada por mí pero no té burles de., entonces Misty lo calla diciéndole a Ash, y él se ruboriza y mucho. —

—No Ash tú no tomes la respuesta a la ligera, por que quién dice que yo no siento nada por ti dijo Misty, yo lo que quiero decir es que yo desde que nos conocimos aquella ves yo también me enamoré de ti pero el miedo de perder nuestra amistad y por eso decidí callar y esperar aunque yo sufrí mucho pero ya quedó en el pasado, por qué _ **YO MISTY WATERFLOWER YO TAMBIEN TE AMO ASH,**_ dijo La pelirroja a su Ahora Novio. —

D-D- De verdad me amas Misty dijo Ash con mucha alegría, en su voz que casi podría estallar a causa de tanta emoción.

—Es Cierto tontito yo te amo demasiado como para no hacerlo dijo una Misty muy alegre y feliz por saber que él azabache también la ama.

Bueno Misty te haré una pregunta más antes de cortar la comunicación dijo Ash con mucha alegría.

—Adelante Ash dijo una Misty muy alegre que será me pedirá que valla en su viaje y sus hermanas le dan el visto bueno a su hermana, para que valla junto a Ash en su viaje Pokémon. —

—Bueno Misty quería preguntarte si por de casualidad podrías acompañarme en viaje Pokémon. —

—Sí claro Ash claro que puedo ir, a acompañarte en tú viaje en la región KALOS dijo una Misty a un más alegre. —

— _ **.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—.—**_

—Wow hermanita no sé Qué decirte, parece que Ash esta muy enamorado de ti ve por él hermanita conquístale su corazón, Misty tú puedes hacerlo. Así es hermanita arriba eso ánimos, tú puedes lograrlo, dijeron sus otras hermanas. —

—Hola muy buenos días será que está disponible la líder de gimnasio, de está Cuidad, pregunto una voz muy conocidas. —

—Lo siento pero hoy el gimnasio está cerrado por favor venga mañana, hoy es mi día libre dijo Misty. —

—Y no tienes tiempo para un viejo amigo, dijo la voz, y entonces se quedaron muy fría al saber de quién era en realidad, pero Misty también se dio cuenta de quién era él. —

—¿Ash realmente eres tú? Misty pregunto con alguna duda en su voz.-—

—Sí Misty soy yo cuanto tiempo sin vernos verdad, dijo Ash con mucha pena y rascándose la parte atrás de cabeza, mira Misty nunca quise lastimarte yo no sabía que es lo que exactamente me estaba pasando, pero lo que sentía era algo nuevo algo que inicio dentro de mi ser, y ahora siento que estaba listo para algo nuevo que debí de habértelo dicho hace ya mucho tiempo, pero me acobarde de que tú reacción por eso me calle para evitar que me golpearas con tú mazo, ahora este sentimiento es lo más reconfortante que he sentido en mi vida y cuando yo venía hacía aquí escuchando una melodía en mi reproductor me hizo comprender en ese mismo momento lo que yo siento por ti, y yo creo que ya estoy listo para el amor y estoy muy listo para amarte a como debió de ser chace mucho tiempo. —

— ¿Quéeeee tú amas a nuestra hermanita? preguntaron sus hermanas a Ash. Sí chicas yo amo a su hermana y lamento todo el dolor que le pude haber causado dijo Ash muy apenado, y muy arrepentido de todos sus errores. —

—Bien Ash nosotras te perdonaremos sí tú te ganas el corazón de nuestra Misty y el perdón, que solo Misty te concederá. De verdad ustedes me perdonan sí Misty también lo hace y me gano su corazón, pues entonces acepto el reto dijo Ash. Suerte Ash la necesitaras y mucho dijeron las hermanas de Misty. —

—Ash de verdad tú me estás diciendo la verdad, de verdad tú me amas o amas a esa Serena, que disque era tú mejor amiga, dijo una Misty un poco de mal humor. —

—Misty cálmate quieres a Serena, es una chica muy linda y toda la cosa pero no va conmigo y tú bien sabes eso ella sabe cocinar, pero no es lo mismo, ella no es tú Misty y sí yo me hubiera quedado con ella cuando ella me lo pidió ninguno de los dos seriamos felices, por qué yo te Amo Misty Waterflower gritó Ash a los cuatro vientos y se libero de aquella carga tan pesada carga que tan solo se libera cuando se lo dice frente a frente a la persona que tanto amas en tú vida, y que sin duda uno querría proteger. —

—Mira Ash yo no tengo nada que perdonarte ya que tampoco he tenido el tiempo necesario para poderte llamar, yo también he estado muy ocupado pero tranquilo te perdono Ash se comprender y que bueno que entre tú y serena no hay nada serio, dijo una Misty muy alegre. —

— ¿De verdad me perdonas Misty después todo lo que yo te he hecho? Pregunto Ash muy esperanzado en la respuesta de Misty. Sí Ash te perdono todo lo que me has hecho por qué yo te creo Ash en lo que tú me dices, dijo un Misty muy alegre. —

— ¿Entonces Misty Waterflower me concederías el honor de ser mi novia, y acompañar a este despistado entrenador toda su vida? Pregunto Ash muy Alegre. —

—yo ser la novia de Ash Ketchum wow debería de preguntarles a mis hermanas. y en eso le dice Daisy a Misty ve adelante busca tu verdadera felicidad hermanita, dijo convencida de las palabras de Ash. —

— ¿Y bien Misty que piensas tanto? Pregunto Ash, él se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso al no saber que le diría Misty a él. —

—Ash vamos a Cabo Celeste, ahí te daré mi respuesta definitiva dijo Misty. —

 _ **Después de quince minutos de caminata, y agarrado de las manos por fin Ash y Misty han llegado a Cabo Celeste ahí Ash obtendría la, respuesta tan anhelada de su querida Misty, pero en eso Misty puso una hermosa melodía que ya Ash conocía y la que le ayudo a aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Misty. y al terminar la melodía Misty le revelaría su respuesta a Ash, entonces la melodía termino entonces es hora de la verdad**_.

—Wow Misty creo que tenemos los mismos gustos dijo Ash muy alegre. —

—Sí yo también pienso igual que tú, dijo Misty y continuo hablando y hablando de verdades yo he decidido que te concederé el honor de ser tú novia a pesar de todo, tú me demostraste ser digno de darte todo mi amor Ash Ketchum y yo también te he amado siempre y siempre lo haré eso no ha cambiado para nada siempre mi amor por ti Ash ha Estado intacto dijo una Misty muy alegre. —

—Gracias Misty por darme una oportunidad, más está vez la sabré aprovechar muy bien y yo te prometo que cuidare bien de ti Misty te lo prometo, dijo Ash. —

—De Nada Ash Quiero que sepas que será una oportunidad más la que te daré a sí que aprovéchela bien Ash dijo Misty fingiendo enojo. —

—Gracias Misty tú tranquila que yo sabré aprovechar bien esta oportunidad que me has dado no te arrepentirás dijo Ash muy alegre. —

—Y nosotras te perdonamos Ash dijeron sus hermanas te has sabido ganar nuestro perdón no lo desaproveches dijeron la hermanas sensacionales, o sí no te la veras con todas nosotras sí vuelves a hacer sufrir a nuestra Misty dijeron las hermanas sensacionales. —

—Gracias chicas no se preocupen que yo no tengo pensado hacer eso de nuevo a su hermana todo lo contrario pienso amarla con locura y cuidarla para siempre y respetarla como hasta ahora lo he hecho dijo Ash un poco, dijo Ash muy alegre. Y nosotras confiamos en ti Ash no nos decepciones dijeron las hermanas de Misty. —

—Tranquilas Chicas todo saldrá muy bien se los prometo pero gracias por confiar en mi dijo Ash muy feliz. —

—Te creemos Ash así su relación nosotras se las aprobamos dijeron las tres hermanas sensacionales a Ash. —

—Gracias Daisy, Violet Y Lyli gracias por su aprobación dijo Ash Muy Alegre. —

—Gracias a ti ahora nuestra hermana es muy feliz contigo, dijeron las tres hermanas sensacionales. —

— ¿Y entonces en que nos quedamos? Pregunto Misty. —

—Creo que nos estábamos diciendo cuanto nos amábamos los dos y el ambiente se torna más romántico, para así pasar a lo que ambos esperaron por mucho tiempo y era poco a poco se fueron acercándose para darse un tierno beso que parecía que duraba horas pero en realidad solo duro unos segundos debido a que les faltaba el aire para poder respirar y rompieron el beso para recuperar el aliento que perdieron durante el beso, y los dos dijeron lo siguiente. —

 _ **.—.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—.**_

 _ **.—.—.—.—..—..—..—.**_

 _En eso una hermosa voz saca a la pelirroja de sus recuerdos, más profundos de su mente y pensar que pronto volverían a su amada región Kanto, sus niños no han olvidado sus raíces debido a qué ahí ellos nacieron y crecieron, en Kanto hasta la edad de 5 años y luego de que se despidieron de todos sus amigos tíos y familiares pero hoy las cosas serían muy distintas a partir de ahora ellos vivirían en otra región ya no había marcha atrás._

—Ah pasado mucho tiempo verdad amor, extrañas Kanto verdad y sobre todo extrañas mucho a tu Togetic verdad o me equivoco comentó, serio su marido a su esposa yo se que tú extrañas todos eso lugares pero recuerda lo que tú y yo y los niños acordamos que sus aventuras serían en Kanto verdad dijo su esposo. —

—Es muy cierto extraño mucho nuestra casa en cuidad Celeste, que bueno que tu madre acepto gustosamente en cuidarnos la casa cuando no tuviese nada que hacer. —

—Vamos Misty es de mi mamá de la que hablamos, dijo un ofendido el Maestro Pokemon, a su querida Sirena más bien debemos de apresurarnos o perderemos el avión de regreso a casa dijo, un Ash mayor sin duda alguna el quiere regresar a tierra natal lo más pronto posible. —

 _Esto sin duda alguna. Se emocionaron mucho, los chicos por fin volverían a la tierra en donde nacieron hace diez años no es que Kalos no, les guste pero es que extraña su cuidad natal cuidad Celeste y además de volver a ver a, sus tías después de un largo periodo de ausencia venían a descansar luego de muchos años de trabajar por fin decidieron toma un descanso bien ganado se lo tenían y luego cada, uno trabajarían en sus respectivos lugares._

—De verdad ma y pa volveremos a ver a la abuela después de mucho tiempo de no verla, dijo Karyy muy sorprendida y muy feliz la chica no podía creerlo volverían de nuevo a sus orígenes sin duda ella esta muy feliz, pero ella se acordó de su hermano gemelo y se puso a pensar

—Cual es el alboroto dice un chico pelirrojo a sus padres, que no me digas que volveremos a Kanto dijo muy alegre el chico a su familia volvería a ver a su abuela a sus tías y viejos amigos pero él se puso triste, el se había ya acostumbrado a estar con su familia y no quería separarse de ella pero el debía de comprender que esos momentos de se pararse de una familia llegaría tarde o temprano. —

—veo que te agrada mucho la idea de volver a Kanto, verdad hijo comentó su madre estaba muy orgullosa de tener tan maravillosos hijos que la comprendían al perfección y también su padre ha tenido mucho que ver en darle toda esa disciplina tan necesaria ya que con eso formaría personas de bien sin importar lo que fuera lo que la vida les pusiera en su camino. —

—Pues si madre ya tenemos casi 10 años de no saber nada de Kanto y además de que prometieron que una vez que llegáramos a ya y descansáramos lo necesario iniciaríamos nuestro viaje Pokemon dijeron ambos chicos a la vez. —

—Y pensamos en cumplir nuestra promesa no se preocupen chicos, apenas lleguemos a cuidad Celeste y descansemos lo necesario nos vamos a pueblo Paleta para que ustedes puedan saludar a su a su abuela después de mucho tiempo de no verlos ella de seguro se pondría muy feliz de verlos de nuevo, comento su padre a sus hijos. —

—Muy bien debemos de hacer nuestras maletas, nuestro velo saldrá dentro unas 5 horas y debemos de tener todo listo para poder irnos y así no olvidar nada de nuestro equipaje, comentó muy feliz su madre. —

—Bien chicos, ya tienen todo listo equipaje, pasaportes reproductor de música y todo lo necesario para el vuelo, comento su padre con aire de autoritario a sus hijos a lo que sus hijos les respondieron muy educadamente, se puede decir que sus dos hijos son bien maduros e entienden muy bien todo lo de su alrededor. —

—Que bien chicos su padre solo hace solo por prevención, para que ningún incoveniente ocurra en el Aeropuerto internacional de cuidad Lumalia, comentó su madre muy feliz ver que sus hijos son muy obedientes sin dudas sus dos hijos quieren ser igual que su padre, y quieren llegar a hacer la misma hazaña juntos. —

 _En el Aeropuerto de cuidad Lumalia._

 **Por favor pasajeros que se dirigen a la región Kanto pasen por la puerta número 4, comunico el anunciador de los vuelos de Salida. Repito por favor a todo los pasajeros que se dirigen a la región Kanto pasen por la puerta número 4 muchas gracias que disfruten su vuelo y regresen pronto, y con eso el anunciador da por terminada su labor por esta hora.**

 _Mientras tanto en la religión Kanto._

— _Bueno Brock hoy es el gran día hoy veré a mi hijo nuera y a mis nietos otra vez dijo Delia Ketchum de unos 50 años de edad junto al mejor amigo de Ash que ya está casado con Susy y ella se encuentra en Cuidad Plateada terminando los últimos detalles para esta madrugada. —_

— _Bueno como a que hora le dijo Ash que llegarían aquí al aéreo puerto le dijo Brock a la Sra. Ketchum al parecer Brock estaba un poco impaciente, por saber a que hora llegaban sus mejores amigos y «Sobrinos» de verdad los quería ver. —_

— _Él me dijo que cómo a las 9:00am, le contesto Delia al Doctor Pokemon, y este se emocionó mucho y decidieron que era el momento justo de terminar con todos los preparativos para celebrarle la bienvenida a Kanto. —_

— _Hola habló al gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, Dijo la señora castaña de muy avanzada edad ¿Se encuentra Daisy en el Gimnasio, comentó la mujer muy feliz, deseando poder hablar con la hermana mayor de Misty para poderle dar la buena noticia, de que su nuera y sus hijos vendrán a su tierra natal de la que partieron cuando los niños tenían apenas unos 5 años de edad, y para la suerte de la señora castaña sí se encontraba en el Gimnasio. —_

 _ **.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.—.—..—..—..—.**_

 _ **.—.—.—.—..—..—..—.—.**_

 _Mientras tanto en Ciudad Celeste…_

—Apúrate Misty que no podemos esperar por mucho tiempo, después tú novio pensará que lo dejaste esperando en el altar. -Dijo Daisy muy emocionada —Calma Daisy todo saldrá muy bien, yo conozco a Ash desde que nos conocimos y sé que él no me dejará plantada, no lo hará. -Dijo una Misty muy segura de sí misma. —

—Bien entonces sigamos con lo que tenemos pendiente porque la boda inicia a las dos de la tarde, son las once y media de la mañana y el tiempo pasa volando sin que te des cuenta -Dijo Daisy. —

—Me parece perfecto Daisy, yo quiero estar bien bonita para Ash en nuestro gran día. Aún me parece un sueño que me vaya a casar con mi mejor amigo, este para mí es como un sueño. -Dijo una Misty muy pero muy feliz. —

—Cierto Hermanita pero no nos has dicho como se conocieron cuando te fuiste de aquí por causa de nuestro orgullo -Dijeron las tres hermanas de Misty. —

—Bueno supongo que se merecen saber la verdad después de todo fue a causa de ustedes que lo conocí pero hay algo que me dijo Ash, me dejó helada y muy emocionada. Jamás pensé que diría esas tiernas palabras, dijo Misty. —

 _Esa misma mañana había un torrencial de agua y eso impedía cualquier manera de poder realizar, la ceremonia y eso era algo muy extraño por que ayer el clima estaba normal y hoy esta diferente, y eso no le gustaba a Delia para nada, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, y es en ese momento en que los amigos de Ash y los Pokemon legendarios aparecen para detener a Anabel._

—Oye chica deja que ellos se casen tu no tienes derecho, a impedir su felicidad si con alguien ha de casarse Ash es Misty comento, Arceus muy enojado. —

—Ah sí pues fíjate , que mi Ash se va a casar conmigo y no con Misty, dijo Anabel un poco desorientada fuera de si por los celos, de que otra mujer se case con Ash. —

—Anabel no seas necia yo no te amo a ti, yo amo a Misty mi corazón es de ella y no tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo, y al escuchar y silo hubiera escuchado Misty ella se hubiera derretido al escuchar, esas palabra, y es ahí en donde Arceus entra en acción y decide algo para impedir, que Anabel siga molestando. —

—Suficiente Anabel, como no me hiciste caso tendré que castigarte te mandaré a pensar por tus actos a una dimensión en donde el tiempo se paraliza, o se congela y para irás tu los siento diciendo esto Anabel fue mandad a esa dimensión, por Arceus y después de todo eso vuelve a la normalidad y cuando ven ya es tarde para hablar la ceremonia iniciaría en Dos horas por suerte el novio esta listo y se fue junto a su madre y amigos, a la iglesia de cuidad Celeste. —

En la actualidad, vemos a todos los invitados llegando a la iglesia de Ciudad Celeste, mientras que todos se van acomodando el novio espera a la novia impacientemente, y Brock y Tracey trataban de calmar al novio desesperado, tenía miedo que Misty se echara atrás con su compromiso pero en su interior algo le dijo que no le haría eso jamás, en ese momento tocaron las notas en el piano, esa fue la señal que calmó a Ash.

Entonces dieron inicio a la ceremonia y el padre comenzó. —Estimados hermanos, nos reunimos aquí para celebrar el sagrado matrimonio entre Ash Satoshi Ketchum y Misty Kasumi Waterflower; el matrimonio es una cosa muy seria y de madurez y no es ningún juego, por lo tanto yo les pregunto Ash y Misty ustedes están aquí hoy por voluntad propia o porque fueron obligados a hacerlo- Les preguntó el padre.

—Sí padre, nosotros venimos aquí por nuestra voluntad, nadie nos ha obligado a hacerlo- Dijeron los dos -Sí es así podemos proceder con la ceremonia- Dijo el padre -Traigan los anillos para bendecirlos- Y así fue, Pikachu y Azumarril trajeron los anillos y el padre los bendijo –Bien, ahora ustedes dirán sus votos?- Preguntó el padre. –Sí- Dijeron los dos a la vez -Entonces ve tú primero Misty-.

 _Yo Misty Kasumi Waterflower, conocí a Ash durante mi primer viaje Pokémon y desde el momento en que lo miré me enamoré rotundamente de él a pesar de que lo haya seguido por todas esas regiones, en la que estuvimos, viajando, dijo Misty a los demás._

 _ **y yo te prometo serte fiel y estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, quiero ser tú fiel aliada de ahora en adelante, también quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, te amaré por siempre**_ _._

\- ¿Aceptas Ash Ketchum ser mi esposo? Pregunto Misty –Sí Misty, acepto ser tu esposo- Dijo Ash- Ahora te toca a ti Ash- Dijo el padre.

 _Yo Ash Satoshi Ketchum, que cambie conocí a Misty en primer viaje Pokémon me pesco en el río y cuando Pikachu le daño su bicicleta y siguió por todas esas regiones para que se la pagará y sin querer me enamoré de ella por causa de su valentía, amor por sus Pokémon y a las personas, por esto, que decidí casarme con ella, comentó Ash alegre._

 _ **prometo muy solemnemente a Misty que le seré fiel, que estaré con ella en la salud y la enfermedad, que siempre la amaré, estaré en las buenas y en las malas; quiero que sepa que ella es la única persona a quien amo y amaré por toda la eternidad.**_

ahora he aquí mi pregunta ¿Misty me harías el honor de llamarte mi esposa?- Preguntó Ash –Si, acepto- Dijo Misty muy alegre.

 _ **Todos los presentes estaban muy conmovidos por las palabras que dijeron Ash y Misty, las hermanas de la entrenadora, Delia y todos los amigos de Misty y Ash estaban en un solo llanto; la madre del azabache estaba muy feliz por su hijo que se casa con su mejor amiga de toda su infancia, ella era la única que la señora Ketchum aceptaría como nuera, luego el padre habla una vez más.**_

-Si hay alguien que quiera impedir esta unión, hablen ahora o callen para siempre Nadie habló y tampoco hubo indicios de interrumpir la misa, estando la cosa así el Padre dijo -Los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Arceus ha unido jamás lo separe el hombre, puedes besar a la novia- Dijo el padre.

Entonces Ash tomó a Misty y celebraron su unión con un cálido y sonoro beso; así sellaron algo nuevo que recién acaba de iniciar.

Llegaron en donde sería la recepción y lanzaron las flores a las demás chicas solteras y Daisy atrapó el ramo de flores, todas dijeron -Parece que tendremos otra boda muy pronto!- Dejando a una Daisy muy sonrojada, la nombrada también pensaba lo mismo que Tracey –Uh… tal vez no es mala idea después de todo—

—Parece que ya pronto tendremos otra boda- Dijo Ash molestando a Tracey, él es novio de Daisy, y quedó así o más sonrojado que la misma Daisy -Tal vez no sería una mala idea…- Dijo Tracey – y sé que Daisy aceptará—

La fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la tarde, poco a poco se iban retirando mientras que los recién casados están alistando sus maletas para poder irse de luna de miel y así pasarla juntos como marido y mujer que son; quien sabe lo que el destino les tenía preparado pero sabían que podrían con todo lo que les pusiera en su camino. Los dos están muy agradecidos por el gesto que les hicieron sus familiares y amigos de regalarles la estadía en un lujoso hotel en las Islas Espuma con todos los gastos pagos, pasarían un mes completo en sus merecidas vacaciones que ellos se ganaron justamente y con todo ya organizado y guardado se disponían a salir a su luna de miel y se despidieron de todos sus amigos y familiares.

—Hasta pronto a todos, gracias por darnos estos lindos obsequios, de verdad se los agradecemos mucho de todo corazón- Dijo la pareja. —

—De nada chicos, solo disfruten su estancia en el hotel- Dijeron todos a la vez -Ojalá pudiera tener nietos- Dijo Delia con una voz muy soñadora. —

—Mamá! Señora Ketchum!- Dijeron los dos muy avergonzados –Tranquilos, solo estaba bromeando- Dijo Delia con una risita. —

Los demás estaban con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas en señal de decepción por ser tan soñadora, es cierto que son marido y mujer pero son muy jóvenes para tener hijos, aún pasaran un par de años para que ellos formen su propia familia.

 _ **En la actualidad en Pueblo Paleta.**_

 _En ese mismo instante sentí algo húmedo recorrer en mi cuerpo y cuando vi fue lo que yo ya he estaba sospechando lo que me estaba pasando ahorita a mi solo actúe con normalidad y dije chicos se me rompió la fuente, y rápidamente reaccionaron y Ash me llevó a mi al hospital para poder dar a luz a los gemelos._

 _Fin del Capítulo: 15 nos leemos en el capítulo 16._

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Y así terminamos ocasiones especiales en dónde hago menciones a mis anteriores y fics y ¿Por qué Navidad lo puse de primero y no al final? Porque lo bueno debe de ir de primero espero qué me puedan, comprender de cómo armé este nuevo capítulo espero que sea de su total agrado.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto los personajes y la series les pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia fue creado para entretener al lector.**_

 _ **N/A: MÁS vale tarde que nunca, y discúlpenme por no actualizar le estaba dándole ideas para este nuevo capítulo y una vez más espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo mi amiga dedicado a mi amiga Natileon gracias por estar ahí parar mi, muy pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo nos leemos pronto, ah se me olvidaba espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que escribí con mucho amor para mis fans, se preguntarán ¿Porqué pongo fragmentos de mis anteriores fics es por que esté fic es el de los más visto y eso me hizo premiarlos con estos fragmentos espero que les guste mucho lo que hice.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_


	16. Capítulo: 16 P-Parto

_**Capítulo 16**_

 _ **P-Parto**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 16 P-Parto.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al décimo sexto capítulo de abecedario espero que sea de su agrado aquí ya Listo Ya tendrás a sus hijos con esto ella pasará a ser madre sentirá lo que es sentir el dolor al dar a luz a un ser que llevas dentro del vientre Más sin embargo ésta gente feliz y preocupada feliz por ser madre y preocupada porque no quiere perder a sus gemelitos no Después de tanto tiempo en qué hora estamos esperando bien la primera parte se enfocará el punto de vista de Ash después habrá un punto de vista de Misty, por último y no menos importante verán como sus amigos harán al pie de ellos esperando la noticia de qué la pelirroja sea madre primeriza Acompáñame a ver qué es lo que va a suceder en este nuevo capítulo que voy hacer es prometo que será el mejor capítulo de está parejita te voy hacer que hacer ahorita.**_

 _ **Pov de Ash.**_

 _ **Nos encontrábamos celebrando el año nuevo, cuando en ese mismo instante veo que mi amor sentí como sin fuerza y eso me preocupo Después, fui a asomar al piso y lo que vi me asustó un poco y me puse pensar o no se rompió la Fuente ya es hora de dar a luz todos los nos pusimos un poco ajustados pero no debíamos estar así por el bien Misty y de los niños entonces llegó el momento de llevarla al hospital de Ciudad Celeste, para poder ayudar en lo que fuera necesario todo transcurría normal nosotros llegamos al hospital, en el los atendieron de forma cómo lo más rápido posible internaron a mi esposa rápidamente, La que no fui a correr cosas y nocturna durante la orden pato me sentía preocupado alegre, tenía un sinfín de emociones y vi como una enfermera se acercó usted es el padre de los niños, si soy el padre qué se le ofrece puedes acompañarla a su esposa en la sala de quirófanos, para que veas cómo van a ser tus hijos de verdad enserio puedo ver Yo no me quiero, perder esta experiencia ver cómo dan a luz nacen los chiquitos Claro que la acompañaría Pero prométeme, una cosa no la dejes que ella sólo Dime la carga ayúdala para que ustedes dos y en la carga, de este nacimiento es un milagro de la naturaleza pero aún así siempre hay que comprar, lo que suceda Lo importante es estar al lado de ella en las buenas a la esposa sí sin importar, que lo que suceda Lo importante es estar al lado de ella en buenas y en las malas y veo que tú eres, un buen padre eso me agrada por eso te permite usar en un quirófano con ella yo sé digno de admirar, en pocos hombres que se preocupan por sus parejas últimamente sólo se están preocupando, por otras cosas y cuando su pareja tiene algo por fruto de ese amor las dejan abandonada, y eso no Debería ser así un niño no tiene la culpa de lo que los padres que hacen se supone, que tiene que estar unidos los dos pero no veo que tú eres un buen padre y lo haces Sabes porque, te lo digo con todo el hecho que tú estés aquí hoy en este momento sé que serás un buen padre, comentó la enfermera al maestro Pokémon Gracias por tus bellas palabras enfermera sí tienes, toda la razón Yo no me quiero perder ningún momento de este sentimiento que es estar a la par, de mi esposa cuando de a luz a nuestros bebés y ya yo sé cómo lo voy a llamar Quiero saber, cómo lo voy a llamar si es chica se llamará Karina y si chico se Llamar a Tai oh muy bonitos, esos nombres eso me gusta qué buen padre éste con esposa ya lo habíamos hablado de que, así los íbamos a nombrar ¿Y lo sabe ya? si ya lo sabe ya así es que no se preocupe esto ya lo, hemos decidido ya antes y yo creo que hacer gemelitos los dos Cómo estás tan seguro, chico es que recién se crítico yo tengo fuerzas Laura y puedo ver lo que se está formando lo nuevo que, se forma si eso es cierto Y ahorita estoy embarazada si mi novio tiene miedo del embarazo, yo estaba aquí pieza el miedo poco a poco va cediendo mía haciendo Acaso no lo voy a, ir presionando mucho porque nada sirve estar presionando no llegamos a nada prefiero, quieres se va acercando poco a poco en vez de nada y si es verdad lo que tú dices Quiero saber el sexo, de un niño que llegó en el vientre entonces nuestro querido entrenador se enfoca en ahora, de la enfermera y hasta le revela una energía azul celeste Wow Qué es un niño viejo la, enfermera asombrada si es un niño cuando la hora está azul celeste o azul es niño y cuando estaba, una rosa fuerte rojizo un Rosa fuerte es que niña par de meses me voy hacer el ultrasonido tú, aciertas de verdad tenis tienen este Don y yo no quería comer a usted y a su esposa muy bien, Vamos a el cuarto de operaciones para que saliste se ponga lo adecuado para poder entrar a la, sala tiempo de aquí de futuro padre se fue siguiendo a la enfermera su familia y amigos dieron fue, pensaron de seguro va entrar a dónde tienen la misma para que vea cómo salen los bebés y eso, es muy tierno su parte y espero que mi novio perdón nuestros novios Sí así como lo es nuestro, querido entrenador de pueblo paleta Ash Ketchum sus amigos y familiares están muy felices de, qué el entrenador vaya a ver el nacimiento de sus hijos de verdad su madre amigos y familiares, están felices es muy bonito con que un padre vaya a ver por primera vez a sus hijos en esa grata, experiencia de como una madre da a luz a dos seres pero lo que no se imaginarán es que tendrá, que sufrir lo que sufrió Misty que en estos últimos instantes para dar a luz aquí será en donde va a sufrir, nuestro querido entrenador de pueblo paleta las consecuencias de una mujer, embarazada pero el tomar hacer si dejo por el amor que le siente y por al amor de sus dos hijos están, apunto de nacer él está muy contento y feliz y nada ni nadie me va a quitar este sentimiento que, siento hacia ella por ella y de ella y el de sus hijos próximos a nacer.**_

—Muy bien hijo ahora tu deber como padre es, estar a su lado cómo buen marido que tú eres ve y demuéstrale que ella no esta sola en, esto haz que diga en que puede confiar en ti hazme sentirme orgullosa de que mi nuera lleve, en su vientre a mis nietos, tu eres igual que ella pero de verdad se demuestran que son muy, amorosos y de verdad me siento muy feliz de que ustedes dos cabezotas se casaran y yo, que llegué a pensar que nunca, lo harían, pero por suerte me equivoque y que bueno que, fue así, yo solo aceptaría a Misty cómo mi única nuera dijo Delia a su hijo dijo ella asombrándole, más a él para, luego sonreírle a ella. —

—Ah sí mamá yo haré lo que fuese necesario, con Misty mamá nunca lo dudes tú y ella son lo más importante para mi ahora, ya que ella es mi esposa, y ahora es la madre de mis dos retoños a los qué yo amo mucho desde el momento en, el qué me enteré que sería padre eso me emocionó mucho madre no sabes de verdad fue mi momento, más hermoso de mi vida y pensar que casi cometo el peor error de mi vida al quererme casar, con Serena pero yo pude pensar bien las cosas de nuevo antes de meter duramente las patas, y me salvé de cometer ese error tan fatal en mi vida y tal vez yo estuviera sufriendo al igual que Serena. —

—Sí hermano casi metes bien metida la pata Ash, que pasó ¿Por tu mente amigo? Preguntó Brock bastante sorprendido de ver cómo su hermano, casi se compromete con la chica equivocada lo que lo llevaría posiblemente a, una vida de desdicha y desamor para ambos pero el destino no lo quiso así y es por eso que, decidió darles una segunda oportunidad para así formalizar su relación e inclusive intentaron de, impedir de que se casará con Misty pero no le escucho a Anabel pero debía de saber qué Ash ya había, escogido su dueña hace mucho tiempo y él se dio cuenta de eso y vio que el sería feliz con, Misty su mejor amiga y compañera de su primer viaje Pokémon. —

 _Se solicita el ingreso a sala de Parto al Señor Ash Ketchum pasé para adelante por favor._

 _ **Pov de Misty.**_

 _ **Recuerdo que Ash entró a la sala de parto y yo, estaba muy nerviosa y él enseguida se me acercó a mí sonriendo de lo más tranquilo sin, decirme nada me extendió su mano y yo le di la mía él lo hizo para recordarme que siempre, estaría junto a mi sin importar el por que los doctores me decían que me tranquilizara, que esos movimientos nos podía perjudicar a los tres pero mi cabeza no me dejaba pensar, con toda claridad, pero él me volvió a ver para indicarme que me tranquilizara que, sí yo cooperaba todo iba a salir muy bien entonces escuche que me dijo cuando, te duela algo aprieta mi mano lo más fuerte que puedas cada vez que sientas dolor o desesperación, vamos Misty tu eres una mujer muy fuerte yo se que tu quieres que todo salga muy, bien y yo también espero lo mismo amor que todo salga a pedir de boca vamos, sí conozco a una chica fuerte esa eres tú mujer esa mujer que lo puede todo que lucha por todo capaz, de no darse por vencida vamos amor demuéstrame que es capaz de soportar, calor estando aquí junto a mí cuentas conmigo para lo que sea siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote, quiero que veas conmigo nuestros hijos cada amanecer cada atardecer Y, cada noche anochecer nuestra vida juntos recuerdo que él me está haciendo esa palabra, esas palabras me han dado alguien aliento para salir adelante para traer al mundo estos, dos retoños que me causan tanta alegría recuerdo que los doctores se estaban, alineando al saber que mi esposo estaba dando energía que necesitaba en ese momento para, poder traer a la luz a esos ratones a mis queridos hijos tuya quería conocernos, dale de comer atender los acariciarlos quería estoy a terminar a para poder salir del, hospital para ir a la casa de mi marido darle un premio por apoyarme en todo veo cómo, lo tengo a la mano siente mucho dolor al ver le que le dolía mucho su mano me sentí muy, culpable Pero él me dijo que no estuviera importancia que esto tenía que pasar es, que estabas muy nerviosa y fue para que me apretaras mi mano con la tuya fuerte cada vez, que sintieras esos fuertes Dolores puede haber que mi esposo me traba mucho me, quería me amaba esas son seña que él estaría a mi lado siempre esos son los momentos, que siempre quiero recordar en mi vida pero cuando nacieron los niños algo salió, mal algo en mí se complicó y ahí me empecé a preocupar mi marido se preocupó los, doctores están muy preocupados fue ahí en donde los doctores le pusieron Ash que sea retirada, de ahí porque tenían que reanimarme algo mi cuerpo no está respondiendo creo que, me han dicho que tenía una descompensación por parto tan dilatado que tuve yo a él lo, miré triste yo la verdad también estaba muy triste yo no quería abandonar los No, ahora en este momento yo quiero estar con mi esposo y mis hijos no los quería dejar, y no lo iba a hacer de repente veo una luz estoy en coma profundo voy por un túnel voy, viendo una luz que está acercando lentamente cuando llegó al final del túnel video a la luz, veo a dos personas que están hablando y me dijeron lo siguiente te dejaron sorprendida, mucho para decirlo me dijeron lo siguiente hija tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer allá en, la tierra todavía no es tu hora de venir aquí Así que ve con los tuyos cuida alguien de mi, nieto haya en la tierra que nosotros cuidaremos de ellos aquí en el cielo Ve con tu, esposo que es un buen esposo nosotros te lo pusimos en tu camino cuando se conocieron, la primera vez porque sabíamos que era una buena persona y era digno de ti me alegra, saber que al fin están juntos los dos y no hubieran dado estos hermosos nietos que por, el momento necesitan una madre y un padre que los cría que los cuide de Consejos, que le diga lo que es bueno y lo que no es bueno deben seguir juntos los dos ambos, hacen juntos una bonita pareja y eso nosotros no lo vamos a discutir, nosotros pensamos, que sé iba a casar con esa chica de la región de Kalos por suerte supo reaccionar a tiempo, y emendo su error una vez mis padres terminaron de hablar conmigo, veo cómo, la luz se va retrocediendo más y más hasta perderse, y de nuevo regresar a mi cuerpo, me noto un poco cansada con ojera pero eso no me importaba, pero sentí algo en ese, momento cómo si hay alguien esperando a que yo me despertará y cuando él se despertó, se abalanzó contra mío y me dijo que no le volviera a hacer esa, cosa él se notaba muy, preocupado y yo le prometí que no iba a volver a pasar de nuevo, que yo ya estaba, de regresó que nunca lo voy a dejar solo eso ni pensarlo, de verdad estaba muy feliz de que se, preocupara mucho por mi eso me demostraba que de verdad me amaba mucho, que yo debía de confiar en el y en sus palabras de verdad que él chico que tú amas con, todas tus fuerzas y que esté te correspondiere sus sentimientos hacía uno es lo, más Kawaiiii me sentía en las nubes con Ash a mi lado pero volviendo en sí el de verdad, estaba muy preocupado me dijo que ya habían pasado más de un mes de que estaba en, coma debido a la descompensación que tuve pero al parecer, fue que yo sentí menos, tiempo pero creó que me equivoque con eso y para ser exactos ya habían pasado dos meses, y yo quería ver a mis retoños y Ash me los trajo a mi lado eran muy tierno los, niños Kari, tiene el pelo rubio cómo mi hermana aunque Ash me había dicho que su, abuela era de pelo rubio pero Tai tenía el pelo idéntico a mi igual, sus ojos de color verde azulado, y ni que decir de Kari tiene la misma vista que su padre, yo estaba muy emocionada de poder, salir de aquí y jugar con ellos según que me dijo mi esposo es que son bien tranquilos, y obedientes y eso me gustaba en ese momento veo que, mí marido firma un papel, para luego decirme algo a mí luego de que tú hablaras con el doctor nos podemos ir a casa, mi amor dijo Ash muy feliz ella fue a hablar con el doctor, que por la complicación en el, parto fue que le dio esa descompensación y debe de cuidarse, a partir de ahora y cuando, terminaron de hablar se fue a seguir a su esposo quién lleva a sus hijos con él, entonces la chica decidió darle una sorpresa y así lo sorprendió a su marido pero no perdió su, compostura y espero a Misty para poder hablar con ella, en ese momento Ash estaba parado, el quería hablar conmigo y le dije ¿De quieres hablar conmigo? Pregunté yo.**_

 _ **Fin del Pov de Misty.**_

—Nos tenías asustado Misty Qué pasó porque, te desmayaste así de repente cuéntanos a ver estábamos muy preocupados por ti tú no eres, para qué te haya dado eso vamos cariño dígame a ver qué fue lo que te dijo el doctor de que hablaron, Queremos saber todo lo que te dijo para así poderte ayudar en lo que te haya recomendado, el ginecólogo a contar lo que te dijo él dijo, Delia preocupada al darse cuenta, que haya tenido esa descompensación. —

—Nos tenías preocupada esa hermanita nos, hiciste pasar un buen susto qué es lo que te ha pasado sé que no aparenta que nos preocupamos, por ti Pero eso es mentira todos nos preocupamos por ti a pesar de ser nuestra, forma de ser pero siempre nos estamos preocupando por ti no intentemos porque te desmayaste, después de haber dado a luz Queremos saber qué fue lo que te dijo el ginecólogo porque tuviste, que se desmayó así de repente la hermana de Michelle súper preocupadísima por, estado de salud de su hermana menor. —

—Tiene razón chicas y Delia discúlpame, asustado de esa forma No fue mi intención El doctor me dijo que por el cansancio al caer a la luz a mis niños, fue lo que me provocó que me desmayara y me diera esa fuerte descompensación, veo que Ash me dijo que pasó como dos meses después que me dio esa fuerte descompensación, además dijo que no me preocupara mucho que suele pasar cuando se les complica a la luz, que siguieron a dieta balanceada Qué es en cuando pueda yo comer pero con moderación dijo Misty. —

—Qué bueno que no fue nada grave qué pensaba, que era algo más grave pero lo que dice el doctor Es verdad hay que hacer un poco de ejercicio, pero en su caso más bien hace mucho deberías de hacer unos cuantos días de ejercicio, descansar unos a otros días para no sofocarse mucho porque también es mucho ejercicio es malo, así es qué balancea sus ejercicios y verás que no tendrás muchos estos problemas cuando, tengas obtenga foto embarazo Lo importante es que tus niños nacieron bien y tú estás bien, Misty y eso lo que hay que pensar ahora en recuperarte al 100% para darle una buena, educación y lo lograrás estando a tu esposo, comentó Delia a su nuera ya más calmada. —

— Vaya susto que nos dice hermanita yo pensaba, con nosotros pensábamos que nos íbamos a volver a ver pero gracias a Dios los que todo fue, sólo un susto un gran susto pero no hay que preocuparse mucho seamos muy bien que tu marido, te a cuidar muy bien hermanita porque él no ha demostrado siempre hemos visto como el estate, al pendiente de ti Eso es digno de admirar en una mujer que su marido siempre, esté al pendiente de su mujer la felicitamos a ambos porque caen esta relación no es de una, sola persona son dedos y este momento los dos están cumpliendo Y eso nos alegra mucho, hermana dijo, Daisy muy feliz a Misty. —

— Vaya susto que nos diste hermana pero, eso fue todo sólo un susto Sí hermana debes de cuidarte un poquito más si quieres hacer ejercicio, moderadamente no muy intensa mente que tampoco el ejercicio es bueno estar haciendo, intensamente debes organizarse bien para poder hacer ejercicio sin tanta preocupaciones, qué sé yo Después Busca tantos papeles otras cosas te metes al agua sin refrescarse y nomás eso, es malo no se puede meter el cuerpo al agua cuando uno está agitado porque se puede enfriar, demasiado la hora sales del agua pueda darte un resfriado muy fuerte es por eso refrescarse un, poco y meterse al agua a nadar o hacer ejercicio en el agua pero sin excederse o estar, muy agitado porque perjudica a la salud ya que como repito te podrías enfermar Con un fuerte, catarro o resfriado dijo Lilly a su hermana. —

—Oye hermanita no nos vuelvas a pegar ese susto, por favor yo tenía mucho por tu vida pensaba que no te iba a volver a ver mujer, cuídate Un poquito más Aunque pensándolo bien tú haces ejercicio y eso no creo que haya sido, por falta de ejercicio más bien haces mucho ejercicio está bien hacer ejercicio pero tú sobrepasas, a hermanita los ejercicios y eso no debe de ser así ya que perjudican tu salud al estar, haciendo muchos ejercicio la cosa es que estás bien y es lo más importante hermanito confiamos, en tu marido para que te cuiden Te presenta algo ya que nosotras estaremos en gimnasio y tú estarás, aquí en celeste pero en las afuera de la ciudad Cuídate mucho hermana Te queremos dijo, Violet más tranquila a su hermana. —

—Gracias chicas por preocuparse por mí, trataré de no volverlo a pegar ese gran susto que se llevaba uno hace unos cuantos meses el, ejercicio más calmada mente cuando lo requiera comadre más saludable y si se que mi marido estar, ahí cuidándome Claro pero de protegiendo un poco pero así es el yo lo amo así la a cambiar, en sus ojos que siempre me dicen la verdad Por eso siempre confiar en él lo amaré yo respetaré, hasta el último soplo de mi corazón siempre estaré en las buenas y en las malas contigo mi amor, dijo Misty a su marido. —

 _día después en la casa de nuestros queridos, tortolitos están celebrando les una pequeña reunión de bienvenida a los nuevos padres de, familia ella estaba muy felices de que le celebrará la pequeña reunión León comiendo celebrando, despejando haciendo lo que cada pareja hace cuando le hace una pequeña fiestecita entre, familiares sin dudas está muy felices de que se celebre algo lo que consiguiente hacer algo, muy especial para esas personas que siempre están en las buenas y en las malas la fiesta, terminó alta hora de la noche Delia y sus hijos estaban muy agradecido por esta pequeña, fiesta, Lenguas que se retiraron del Ya sé que dormir con ellos porque ya era muy noche y no quería, venirse de Ciudad Celeste a pueblo Paleta en medio de la oscuridad Sí ya sé ni a su hijo, y su nuera no se le iban a permitir y menos Erika y su hermana y muera no le iban a decir ella se lo, iban a impedir pero no fue necesario hacerlo ya que su hermano le dijo que se quedara que era, muy noche para venirse sola o con Erika ya era demasiado noche como para salir por, ahí sola buscando el peligro._

—Gracias por ser una buena esposa para mi, querido hermano cuñada te agradezco que siempre estés en una buena y en la mala con él, Gracias por haberlo ayudado cuando empezó su primer viaje Pokémon no hay duda que tú eres, la única que puede hacer feliz a mi hermano Tienes todo mi apoyo mi madre Gracias a pesar, que perdieron contactos siempre lo que hubieron en su corazón Nada más que no se, daba cuenta de ello. —

No al contrario cuñada Gracias a ti pude recuperar, a mi mejor amigo y te lo agradezco mucho Gracias por habernos Unido de nuevo una vez, más después de mucho tiempo de no vernos Yo pensé que él me había abandonado pero yo estaba, muy equivocada con eso de que él me ama de verdad decidí dar una segunda oportunidad y el, asado aprovechar muy bien Hasta ahora no me arrepiento para nada haberle dado esa segunda, oportunidad qué bien ganada hace la tiene con creces ya que él lucho por, reconquistarla a ella al cien porciento. —

—Qué puedo contar con usted Delia Gracias por, apoyarme Gracias por apoyar a su hijo que se casará conmigo se lo tengo muy agradecido y créame, que se lo voy a cuidar siempre estaremos siempre en contacto con ustedes no se preocupen, quiero hacerle una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños cuando cumple años queremos lo, que tú Erika estén con nosotros para cuánto sus nieto y su sobrino celebrando su primer año, y lo queremos hacer inolvidable. —

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa cuando, nuestros bebés cumpla su primer aniversario debemos celebrar esto a lo grande vamos hacer, aquí una hermosa fiesta de cumpleaños Que qué payasos todo lo que se necesite a celebrar, el cumpleaños de nuestros pequeños será un día inolvidable que yo tal vez cuando un poco, más grande no podrán recordar Pero estaremos nosotros para decirle Cómo celebramos su primer, cumpleaños niña cuando esté más grande ellos podrán guardar Cómo se celebraron sus, cumpleaños en los años siguientes de verdad es una buena idea es una muy grata todos debemos, de cenar con una familia como la familia que somos Unidos ya sea en las buenas y en las malas, siempre debemos estar Unidos ahí apoyándonos unos a los otros siempre estaremos, juntos para el que necesita Sólo tienes que hablar nos con anticipación y todo saldrá muy bien, todos al pie y bien organizados todo sale muy bien ese no lo somos nada, de los que planeamos va a resultar. —

 _Recuerden que muy pronto vamos a hacer, una pequeña reunión cita entre todos nosotros van a toda nuestra familia fuera nuestra región Así es que, de una vez Los invito a que venga asistir a nuestra reunión familiar que vamos a tener en unos, 3 meses justamente después del cumpleaños de los gemelitos cómo ha pasado el tiempo, los conocí a ustedes cuando eran niños y ahora me dicen ya están todos creciditos casados Ya, tienen sus propios niños Me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes todos a pesar de todo se, perdonaron el al otro y eso es signo de madurez y que su armó su amor Es verdaderamente puro, bueno me alegro por ustedes dos dijo Delia muy feliz a lo demás._

Bien si no hay nada más que decir entonces, así quedamos dentro unos cuantos meses haremos la pequeña reunión cita para conocer o, para que conozca a Misty sus pequeños hijos claro sino si no tiene nada que hacer para esa fecha, que pronto la vamos a decir Sólo queremos avisarles que vamos a tener esa reunión muy, pronto a que vayan apartando Campos en su agenda por si tenían planeado hacer algo en, ese día, dijo Delia a los demás.

—No creo que nosotros no tenemos nada, que hacer para esos días Así es que iban a ser la reunión Bienvenido sea vamos a asistir y se iban, Tracey y Daisy será todo un placer acompañarlos en este día Yo no me quiero perder, ni un momento la celebración del primer aniversario de vida de mis sobrinos dijeron, ambos chicos muy felices y agradecidos con Delia invitarlos a esa pequeña reunión desean, celebrar en familia Cómo lo son todos ellos cómo lo que son una verdadera familia muy unida, y capaz de luchar por cualquier cosa. —

— _ **..—..—…—…—…—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—…—**_

— _Hola Misty, Dr Oak hola chicos que, se hicieron que raro que se habrán hecho todos comento el chico y entonces escucho unos ruidos, y cuando abrieron la puerta todos los invitados gritaron sorpresa y fueron a saludar al campeón, de la liga de Kalos. —_

 _Sorpresa gritaron todos los presentes lo, que Ash no sé esperaba que Misty le tuviera una sorpresa preparada a su amado Ash, esto lo notó Serena y se puso manos a la obra pero ya Misty se le había adelantado mucho, y pronto se, daría cuenta de eso que no tenía nada que hacer ala par de, Misty todo continuó normal hablaron, durante la cena de sus aventuras y de cómo Pueblo Paleta, se llama ahora Cuidad Paleta debido, a la reputación que tuvo cuando partió en su viajes Pokemon, después de ponerse al día con, todos y de haberse saludado mutuamente, era el momento de presentar a los ex compañeros de, viajes los actuales compañeros de Ash conformados por Serena, Bonnie y Clemont._

—Muy bien Misty, mamá , profesor Oak, Tracy, quiero que conozcas, a mis nuevos compañeros de viaje comentó el chico muy feliz.

—Mi nombre es Misty y yo era, la líder de este, Gimnasio pero a partir de hoy ya no lo seré más comento, la pelirroja. —

—El gusto es todo nuestro comento, los tres. —

—Hola dijeron las demás personas mayores a los acompañantes de Ash, a lo que ellos le respondieron con un lindo saludo. —

—Hola, gracias,por dejarnos que darnos aquí, comentaron los chicos ala personas que les saludaron nosotros somos Bonnie Clemont y Serena. —

 _Más tarde esa misma noche._

—Así que tu eres mi rival a vencer bien no hay problema, es pan comido para mi comento la blonda.

—Vaya con que tu eres Serena es un gusto, conocerte de seguro sabes quien soy yo verdad comentó la, pelirroja. —

—Caray tu eres Misty Waterflower, dijo Serena muy segura de si misma pero lo que no sabía que el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa a ella. —

—Que gane la mejor comentó, la pelirroja a su rival. —

—Así será le respondió Serena. —

 _Más tarde esa misma noche_

 _Ash y Misty estaban los dos teniendo una, charla algo alterada, pero con justa razón y el lo comprendió dela mejor manera y, después todo fue tomando su cause hasta que Ash decidió armarse de valor, y decidió hablar._

—Sabes que tú eres muy importante para mi después de mí mamá ustedes son las mujeres más importantes para mi y veo que cumpliste, con la petición que te hice Mist comento el chico de pelo Azabache. —

—Lo que sea por ti mi futuro maestro Pokemon, comentó Misty a su mejor amigo de verdad ella estaba muy feliz de su más reciente logró. —

—Misty tenemos que hablar muy serio los dos al abrir esa Pokebola sabrás mis sentimientos por ti que he guardado por mucho tiempo, comento el Azabache, estas de acuerdo Mist te gustará esté Pokemon. —

—Ash yo te tengo una sorpresa preparada desde hace unos días atrás quiero que la escuches muy atentamente y al final de la canción, me des tu veredicto, aquí sabrás cuanto yo esperé por ti, por que yo sabía que tu regresarías a mi, comento feliz la chica Pelirroja a su amor platónico. —

 _Pueden buscarla cómo Algo de los dos._

 _Inicio de la pista._

 _Comienza a sonar canción, que le llega al fondo, a cualquiera y lo llena de esperanza, de amar a esa persona aunque esa persona no se de cuenta de, que tiene esos mismos sentimientos, hacía su mejor amigo, de la infancia. —_

 _Finaliza la canción y ocurre lo siguiente._

 _Misty libera al ser que está en la Pokebola y se emociona y le dice._

—Ash esto es un Eevee, comentó la chica muy feliz solo me hace falta una piedra acua y podre tener un hermoso vaporeon, comento la chica. —

—Tus ordenes se hacen realidad y su novio le nuestra la piedra acua y ella lo agarra, de la camisa y lo besa y el le corresponde el beso y vemos al fondo a una Serena con la mandíbula caída en el piso y dijo más después no puede ser ella lo conquistó a él. —

—Entonces Misty le pregunta al Eevee Macho si quiere evolucionar en Vaporeon, y le asintió y así se transformó en un hermoso Eevee y ella volvió y lo beso muy apasionadamente y todos los presentes dijeron Awww. —

 _A veces el decir te amo no es tan importante, si no que es hay que demostrárselo, con hechos y no con palabras a veces es mejor dar un beso y demostrarle, tus sentimientos al ser que tú amas con todo tu corazón eso es el amor verdadero, el que será para toda la vida junto a esa persona que te hace sentir tan especial._

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenece, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Game Freak, este capítulo fue creado para entretener al lector, únicamente.**_

 _ **A/N: Decimo sexto capítulo de esté maravilloso fic gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme en este proyecto tan hermoso cómo lo es ABCDARIO Pokeshipping, gracias a esas personas a las que han escrito y me sirven de Inspiración para poder crear mis propias historias y sí he tomado algunas de sus ideas es debido a la inspiración que me dan ustedes compañeros y amigos pronto habrán sorpresas, y nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics espero comentarios de este nuevo episodio, se despide.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_


	17. Capítulo: 17 Q-Quiénes Queque

_**Capítulo: 17**_

 _ **Q-Quiénes y Queque**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott:1987~.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste mucho la edición especial de, mi fic debido a ustedes mis queridos lectores merecen sólo lo mejor es la primera vez que, yo insertó dos letras en este fic y espero que sea de su gusto gracias por este apoyo, a este maravilloso fic en fin iniciamos con el capítulo**_

 _ **Let's go to play.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 17 Quiénes y Queque**_

 _ **Erase unas vez una mañana y vemos, que Miki quién vive en la región Johto y él no estaba muy al tanto de lo que había sucedido en la región de Kanto y es por eso que sí confirma lo que le vio entonces ira a cuidad Celeste después de todo son sus amigos y les llevará un par de regalos a los dos después de todo no pudo llegar a la boda estaba muy ocupado, Mike estaba sorprendido de lo que pudo ver en esa imagen pero tenía que confirmarlo para así poder emprender un viaje Kanto para poder felicitar a sus mejores amigos y gracias a ellos pudo mejorar su relaciones, con ellos dos los quería cómo si fuera su hermano mayor además estaba muy agradecido con Misty y Ash por haberle ayudado a llevarse bien con sus demás Pokémon, él les llevaba cuatro Eevees dos para los y los otros dos para sus hijos por que se enteró que ya tenían hijos y eso le agradó mucho y decidió llevarle esos Pokemon a sus mejores amigos.**_

—Muy bien chicos veamos qué sé en las noticias, alrededor del mundo Pokémon, una persona muy especial para Ash y Misty. —

Wow no has cambiado nada pueblo paleta dijo Miki, a Sakura, dijo muy sorprendido a querida amiga Sakura el siempre tan sonriente y eso la ponía muy feliz ambos se estaban enamorando pero ningunos de los dos se atreve a confesarlo. —

—¿A todo esto Mike en que te puedo ayudar? Preguntó sé que quieres algo te conozco muy bien anda dime que se te ofrece yo puedo, ayudar con mucho gusto sólo dime cuál es el motivo de está llamada que haces hoy cariño, dijo muy coqueta Sakura. —

—¿Quiénes en cuidad Celeste se habían casado, el año pasado? Preguntó Mike es que yo no pude ir estaba muy ocupado ese día para poder, asistir solo espero que sea Ash y Misty dijo, Mike en un susurró pero que fue, escuchado por la misma Sakura. —

—Bien te diré bombón de azúcar que el año pasado se casaron Ash y Misty y luego de eso tuvieron a sus gemelos son tan tiernos. —

Mike estaba muy sorprendido.

—No hablaras en serio verdad Ash y Misty sean casado y ya tuvieron a su primer hijo wow eso es super que bueno me siento muy feliz por ambos, y ahora que lo pienso voy a ir a Kanto ¿Quieres ir conmigo? Sakura preguntó su amigo. —

—Hablo muy en serio yo no te puedo engañar y dime te ha sorprendido está noticia y es más no esperabas este reciente hecho, dijo Sakura. —

—Pero antes de que Mike le pudiera contestar, se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea a él no eran nada más y nada menos que emprenderá una viaje a Kanto y se lo iba a proponer a Sakura quién de seguro aceptará su oferta de viajar junto a él Kanto, entonces le pregunto a su amiga. —

—Sakura te quería decir algo veraz yo quería invitarte a que vinieras , por lo escucho Sakura se emocionó Pero quieren salir temprano para poder llegar en la tarde a la región y así poderle dar una, grata sorpresas a sus amigos. —

Habían llegado al gimnasio de cuidad celeste en la atardecer y notó que se habían sorprendido y que al ver las personas los saludó hola amigos que tal que hacen aquí dijo Ash un poco sorprendido por la vista repentina, pero rápidamente se recupera y llama a Misty, para que venga a saludar a sus amigos, de hecho el ver ahí a Mike mis pokèmon, le sorprendió mucho y en ese momento vino Misty se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos. —

—Miki Sakura que haces aquí a esta hora no deberían de estar en su región digo, no es que me moleste que estén aquí ¿Pero que hacen aquí?

—Acaso no puedo visitar a mi amiga a la que me aconsejó que hacer con mi Eevee, dijo Miki a Misty. —

—Gracias por tu visita espero que hayan tenido un grato viaje hasta aquí, dijo Misty alegre a sus invitados. —

—Gracias a ustedes dos por recibirnos con, los brazos abierto o por Dios y Arceus en donde están mis modales tomen esto es para ustedes dijo Mike muy alegre. —

 _ **Ash y Misty ven que de las Pokebolas se liberan, cuatro hermosos Eevees muy tiernos todos los vieron con ternura, cuando Sakura chillo de la alegría al verlos increíblemente que no se asustaron al contrario se pusieron muy, felices al ver que alguien los adora pero al estar a la par de Ash y Misty les dio mucha, tranquilidad y paz y ellos aceptaron ser sus entrenadores, y les dijeron que cuando sus hijos, tuvieran la edad suficiente y fueran responsables entonces ese día serían sus nuevos entrenadores, Sakura le dijo a Misty que la estaba visitando por qué quería venir a saludarla, como Miki vino y la invitó a venir aquí y en su viaje aquí se hicieron novios y los esposos, Ketchum leído se alegraron de saberlo y los felicitaron, luego de esté momento tan hermoso, los invitaron al cumpleaños de los gemelos a celebrarse el 01 de enero, gustosamente aceptaron venir ya que para cena de navidad no podía hacerlo.**_

 _ **En la cena de Navidad.**_

 _Y luego de que se terminará el pavo y las, demás cosas con eso se termina la cena navideña de los, Ketchum con la maravillosa noticia de que le harían la fiesta de cumpleaños, a sus retoños Ash Ketchum y los demás estaban muy felices de hacerles, una fiesta de cumpleaños en donde habría muchas cosas y por su puesto, niños casi de su edad todos estaban bien emocionados por la noticia, de que tendrían gemelos en lugar de uno, y todos estaban felices por ello._

 _En eses momentos todos gritaron._

 _Feliz Navidad, la Navidad ya había llegado al pueblo._

 _Entonces terminaron todos las personas qué se encontraban presente se fueron a descansar para así poder ayudar a la Señora Delia en los deberes del hogar, después de la fiesta, y más la noticia nadie aún podía salir de ese shock pero estaban muy felices, por los dos y más ahora que Ash va a celebrarle su primer cumpleaños a sus hijos, y cuando ellos se fueron a Dormir ese fue el momento en el pensó que era el momento oportuno de darle su obsequió de navidad a su esposa._

—¿Qué tienes ahí Ash Ketchum? Pregunto la pelirroja a su ahora marido Ash Ketchum. —

—Eh nop es un secreto y no te lo voy a decir hasta que sea oportuno dártelo comentó Ash. —

—-Vamos Ash dímelo por favor, dijo Misty un poco molesta. —

—Dímelo amor yo soy tú esposa, y entre los esposos no deben de haber ningún secreto verdad amor, dijo Misty seductoramente. —

—Espera amor se paciente por qué, muy pronto te revelare el secreto, no es nada malo al contrario es una, linda sorpresa y ya no diré más, comentó Ash un poco enojado. —

—Bien Ash tú ganas ok ya no seguiré, preguntando más y esperaré cuando tu me des la orden sí, así que no te preocupes de nada caray que chico que sorpresa me tendrá preparado él, Pensó para si misma la hermosa Pelirroja. —

—Bien espera y veras lo que yo te, tengo preparado para está noche de seguro te gustará mi sorpresa amor, dijo muy feliz el chico locamente enamorado de ella. —

—Bien eso espero que sea una hermosa sorpresa, si es otro de tus jueguitos Ash te verás conmigo y mi mazo, de la justicia, dijo Misty muy seria a su marido. —

—Síp tranquila amor todo valdrá la pena si eso implica que me pegues con tu mazo de la justicia pero no, me vas a pegar con el no son mis intenciones de hacer cosas que no quiero hacer, dijo su compañero muy seguro de sí mismo. —

—Bueno eso ya yo quiero verlo, amor quiero ver lo que me quieres regalar para está fecha tan especial dijo la pelirroja más calmada de sus nervios producto de terquedad, de su marido. —

—Aún no lo sé pero creo tener una, ligera sospecha de lo que puede ser, dijo Misty susurró para misma, ella tenía un presentimiento que su marido le tendría una gran sorpresa. —

—Nunca había estado más lista en, mi vida Ash, así que adelanté quiero que tú me reveles tu sorpresa ahora mismo, dijo su esposa muy decidida. —

 _La Navidad es hermosa si se celebra todos juntos con los seres queridos y amigos, pensó Misty para si misma._

Bueno por fin ha llegado llego la, Navidad en la región de Kanto, y en esta fecha en que ella tendrá la vista puesta en Ash solo espera que él no la defraude una vez más porque si lo hacía una vez más, ella se irá pero para siempre, en ese mismo momento alguien llego y toco el timbre de la puerta y su corazón se aceleró mucho.

—Bien Misty ya hemos llegado a un lugar, que tu conoces muy bien cómo yo y espero que seamos marido y mujer, para toda la vida y además de entregarte a una cría de mi Laefon, un pequeño Pokemon que esta en mi Pokebola. —

—Wow Ash no se que decir siempre tienes las, palabras adecuadas para momentos para esto y sí quiero a ese, Eevee bebe así podría transformar en un fuerte y hermoso Vaporeon, y que esperas quiero conocerlo sácalo dijo Misty emocionada con la sorpresa de Ash. —

—Ash de verdad eres tú dijo ella muy sorprendida de ver a Ash muy cambiado y ella, está muy feliz de verlo una vez más. —

—Perdóname Misty por no haberte, contado esto en todo este rato estaba, tratándolo ocultarlo mientras, llegamos al río pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí y ya, te revelare ese Eevee dijo Ash un poco nervioso a su esposa. —

—Por lo menos me dijiste la verdad, cuando llegamos a este hermoso lago e importante de todo es que me, iras a dar la verdad eso me ilusiona mucho, dijo la pelirroja. —

—Primero déjame demostrarte lo que, yo te traigo ya yo lo conseguí días antes de nuestro matrimonio y me pidieron, un favor muy especial, dijo Ash en una voz muy sería. —

—Adelante Ash demuéstrame que lo, que tienes que mostrarme espero que venir aquí alrededor de la medía, noche sirva de algo debiéramos de estar durmiendo comento, Misty un poco enojada. —

—Pokébola ve dijo Ash un poco, desconcertado con lo que le dijo Misty y se revela un pokèmon muy familiar para ella. —

— ¿Misty eres tú en realidad? Preguntó, muy esperanzadora Eevee a su nueva madre. —

— ¿Tentacruel pregunto Misty? Preguntó Misty muy feliz.—

—Sí Misty pero soy el Tentacruel sabes nos conocimos en isla amarilla recuerdas dije, un poco sonrojado.—

— ¿Cómo fue que Ash que quería un Tentacruel? Pregunto una Misty muy sorprendida con la noticia de que Ash le trajo a ese gran Pokémon que estaba ahí ese gran espécimen. —

—Me gusta me gusta mucho tú sorpresa amor, de hecho lo cuidaré mucho de verdad esto hizo muy alegre a Tentacruel. —

—Oh Misty no te preocupes, amor todo lo hago por amor a ti tu te mereces esto y mucho más gracias, por estar ahí para mí desde el primer momento de mi viaje Pokémon. —

—Misty se quedó en Shock pero, rápidamente se acercó a él y le abrazó del cuello y rápidamente le dio un, beso a su marido y se besaron hasta quedarse sin aliento, y le dio las gracias. —

—Si yo prometo cuidarte a ti y a tu, pareja por que me han demostrado lealtad y cuando él dijo, el Pokémon, señalando al maestro Pokémon se ha ganado mi lealtad incondicional, para protegerlos de lo que sea dijo el Tentacruel gigante, a sus acompañantes. —

—Gracias a ti Ash, he logrado a, conseguir este Pokémon tan maravilloso eres el mejor marido, que una mujer pudiera tener gracias por ser el mejor hombre del mundo amor, dijo Misty. —

—Yupppy soy oficialmente el nuevo, Pokémon de Misty y ustedes son mis de ahora en adelanté, dijo el Pokemon muy feliz. —

—De nada Tentacruel gracias por, considerarnos parte de nuestra familia y espera cuando los demás te, conozcan espero que te lleves bien con ellos son cómo nuestra, familia querido Pokémon. —

—Solo cuídalo y entrénalo cómo solo, tú lo sabes hacer, amor dijo Ash muy feliz de ver a su mujer muy feliz. —

—Así lo haré amor no te preocupes, por eso Ash dijo, Misty llena de felicidad. —

 _ **De vuelta en su casa.**_

 _En ese momento llegaron a su cuarto, a ver los bebes y ya tenían casi doce meses de edad y estaban muy dormidos, pero cuando sus padres llegaron y los fueron a ver y los niños al notar, la presencia de sus padres se despertaron y en ese, mismo instante se dieron cuenta de que dijeron algo hermoso que eso no tiene precio._

—Hola mamá papá, kelo que nos abracen por favor, dijeron ambos niños muy felices y sus padres se alegraron mucho. —

—Gracias Dios Arceus por escuchar, este maravilloso momento que vale más que él dinero gracias por este, grato recuerdo de verdad se alegraron mucho los dos. —

—Oíste Misty viste lo que dijeron, nuestros niños dijo Ash muy emocionado a su esposa fue el mejor, regalo de cumpleaños que sus retoños tuvieron una semana, antes de su cumpleaños. —

—Sí Ash oí y eso es super lindo poder, escuchar las primeras palabras de tus hijos es lo más tierno que he escuchado, fue lo más tierno que he escuchado estoy muy orgullosa de, ser la madre de tus hijos eso me hace muy feliz gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo espero que todo lo nuestro perderé amor, dijo Misty muy feliz. —

—Así será Misty así será no lo dudes, ni por un momento sí yo siempre estaré ahí para ti amor dijo Ash besándola, a su esposa. —

 _ **01 de Enero.**_

 _Es muy grato tenerlos hoy aquí para, celebrarle su primer cumpleaños mi vida gracias por estar aquí con, nosotros siempre Gracias por darnos todo el apoyo hasta ahora como nuestro, papel de padres No es fácil pero se siente gratificante poder tener, esta maravillosa experiencia de ser padre por primera vez ahora que, nuestros hijos están cumpliendo años queremos que todos ustedes vengan a, disfrutar de su primer aniversario de su nacimiento es muy grato contar, con toda la presencia de todos ustedes la reunión que hicimos la hicimos, con el fin de poder pasar más tiempo con ustedes además gratis, que compartir los mejores momentos en familia iconos y con amigos es por, eso que los invito a que Sean bienvenidos alas a la pequeña reunión, que tendrán nuestros niños cómo su primera fiesta de cumpleaños por su, atención y espero que tengan una feliz noche con todos ustedes y, espero que nuestros niños se llevan con los suyos cuando estén más grandes, y puedan iniciar su viaje Pokémon sabían que sus hijos están, por el camino correcto están correctamente si creados por ellos, sus padres y sus vecinos estaban muy sorprendidos que padre y madre, los han salido crear a sus hijos sin necesidad de regañarlos mucho, y eso se le admira a ellos y están muy orgullosos tanto de ellos como, de sus hijos ven que se pueden juntar en el futuro con los demás niños, lo aprendido jamás se olvidará para siempre, estarán ahí para que sus hijos, tengan la mejor educación Posible pensaron ambos padres a, la vez y ambos sonrieron por lo que han logrado._

—Wow nuestros vecinos parecen, que están muy sorprendidos por el trabajo que estamos llevando como Padre, de familia y eso es muy grato saberlo por parte de ellos saben y aprecian, lo que nosotros hacemos con nuestros niños ellos piensan que, nosotros hacemos todo lo posible por Italia es la mejor educación posible, y eso cierto a un niño hay que darle amor ternura amistad y todos, los buenos valores para que sean niños de bien futuro Ya sé si es un, hombre de bien o una mujer de bien y eso mi amor es lo que verdaderamente, importa darle la mejor educación para que sean mejores, ciudadanos el día de mañana. —

—Tienes toda la razón y la prueba, de esto mi amor es que ya conoces a comportando nuestros niños en la, fiesta de su cumpleaños de su primer aniversario esas prueba de, que nosotros las tenemos paciencia amor dedicación pasión y todos los, buenos valores el estamos ocultando para que sean personas, de bien en el futuro Nosotros le queremos otorgar la mejor educación, posible que se respeten unos a otros y que respeten a los demás, inclusivamente a las personas mayores que siempre ayudan a las, personas que más se necesita y que se respeten entre hermanos porque, eso es lo que verdaderamente importa tener el respeto mutuo de cada, uno si alguien se encuentra en problemas tratar ayudarlo para salir, del problema con la mejor sonrisa posible dijo, Misty a los demás que, estaban presente. —

—Hay duda que estoy muy orgulloso, de Ustedes dos son reflejos vino de ser unos padres con buenos, sentimientos amorosos respetuosos con sus hijos y ese primer año cumpleaños, han demostrado que han crecido para bien han salido guiar, a sus hijos hasta ahora y eso me enorgullece como abuela estoy muy, orgulloso de ustedes dos tendrán un buen futuro saliendo criar a sus, hijos Eso es bueno los felicito y de verdad me siento muy orgullosa de, ser la abuela de estos dos niños ese que tendrá un futuro brillante más, adelante debido al carácter y a los buenos valores y principios que ustedes, dos están importando desde ahora Eso es todo lo que quería decirles, y de verdad son una buena pareja como esposos criando a sus, pequeños retoños dijo Delia muy emocionados todos están muy de acuerdo, con ella con su interior de cómo fueron Pues están criando a sus, hijos a sus nietos y ese método que utilizada la sentía orgullosa de, haber tenido a Ash como hijo y Misty cómo nuera. —

—Muy bien cuñada Te felicito ustedes, todos han demostrado cómo criar a sus propios hijos y estoy muy, orgullosa de ti hermano tú me haces sentir la tía más afortunada, por tener a tus sobrinos aquí celebrando en este día tan especial, ver cómo están creciendo y veo que ya aprendieron hablar sus bueno Y aprecio, que también saben caminar Wow todo eso lo aprendieron un año, es sorprendente pero se demuestra que usted le ponen De verdad, Al ver cómo darle lo mejor y señale los mejores métodos lo que, es bueno lo que es malo para que ellos en el futuro puedan tomar sus, propias decisiones sin que nadie los moleste y eso es bueno de verdad, Les deseo todo lo mejor sigan así ten de la mejor manera a los sobrinos, Les deseo éxito en lo que se proponga cuenta con el apoyo mío y, el de mi madre dijo Erika muy emocionada al ver cómo están de muy, educados sus pequeños sobrinos el comentario emocionó a, los presentes de verdad esta niña supo hablar como su madre y supo ganarse el respeto de las demás personas Eso es digno de mirar, a una mujer que sea así muy educada Porque así tendré un excelente futuro, no sólo como entrenadora sino como esposa cuando se case. —

—Gracias mamá Mi hermana gracias, por darnos su aprobación gracias a todos por creer que qué le damos el, ejemplo a nuestros hijos porque son importante una relación cuando ya, tiene unos niños es dar todo ese ejemplo amor pasión y todo lo, demás a los niños para que así sean personas de bien en el momento, en el que se tengan que enfrentar a la adversidad para poder así elegir lo, correcto o incorrecto pero por lo general es importante mejor dar lo mejor, de uno y también hay que apoyar lo que sus hijos decidan en, el camino darle siempre el apoyo Qué padre madre Tienen que darle, cuando sea necesario sin importar el porque siempre está ahí para ellos, y gracias a todos ustedes por creer que uno por que sólo así uno, se da cuenta sí hace lo correcto o no es importante mantener una, buena comunicación en todas las partes para así no poder fallar cómo, padres en la educación de los hijos, dijeron ambos padres muy, convencidos de sí mismo. —

 _Y con las felicitaciones de todos sus amigos, y seres queridos oficialmente esta fiesta del primer aniversario de sus, hijos has llegado a su fin ambos padres están muy agradecidos por lo, que le han dicho al respecto como están criando a sus hijos y prometieron, dar lo mejor de sí para siempre brindarles la mejor educación posible, para que siempre sean personas buenas en el futuro le agradecen a todos, por siempre estar ahí al pendiente de Cómo crían sus hijos eso, es bueno porque así tendrán una base de Cómo cambiar si algo están, haciendo mal o recibir tips para rectificar unos que otros problemitas, o simplemente para recibir a los vecinos y vean de cómo sacan adelante, a los niños en la educación aún faltan unos cuantos años para que sean, introducidos de manera oficial a la sociedad para que inicien a interactuar, con los niños de su edad pero es un hecho que se llevarán muy, bien con sólo el de que sean personas de buenos sentimientos y capaz de, ayudar a las personas o Pokémon más necesitados o indefensos, y es la filosofía que utilizarán Tay y Kari Ketchum cuando alguien necesita de su ayuda, ahí estarán los dos dispuestos a ayudar alas personas._

 _Pov de Ash y Misty._

 _ **Así los dos se acercan y comparten un, tierno y hermoso beso para luego ir a su habitación para llevar a los niños a la habitación, de los niños y eso sería el inició de una hermosa historia la aventura de padres, Misty y él esperaba que les gusta mucho está nueva faceta y además son tan felices, de ser padres por primera vez Misty está muy feliz con todo su ser, por su nueva faceta cómo madre, lo mismo sucede con Ash pero una cosa están seguros los dos, que siempre lucharan por dar lo mejor de sí para salir adelanté con todo su ser y demostrar, de lo que están hecho el uno del otro ellos se sentían muy seguros de que cómo educaban, a sus hijos es la más correcta de cómo criar a sus hijos, ellos sus hijos pueden estar, muy orgullosos de tener unos padres muy dedicados a sus niños siempre al pendiente, de lo que vaya a suceder en el futuro de sus primogénitos por que ese es el, deber cómo padre es siempre estar al pendiente de sus niños por que ellos dos lo son todos para sus padres.**_

 _Pov de Delia._

 _ **Esto fue el inicio de una nueva, fase en la vida de Ash y Misty ahora que están casados y viven, juntos a sus amigos y sus Pokemon y pronto traerán al mundo, hermosos niños al cual cuidarían y amaran con todo su ser, sin dudas algunas su futuro pinta demasiado bien y más sin embargo, si el mismo destino les pusiera pruebas en su caminó ellos, dos serán capaces, de sobrellevarlas bien por que su amor, es muy fuerte entre los dos y son capaces de defender lo suyo, además de sus Pokemon y futuros niños también lo harían, para defender a su familia.**_

…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—

 _ **Más momentos Pokeshipping.**_

—Ja tú y quien más me van a hacer frente, para salvar a esta bella damisela en apuros, dijo entre risas el pirata a su retador y el, secuestrador estaba muy confiado. —

Todo el publico estaban demasiado, asombrado de esta maravillosa obra esto es un rotundo, éxito y tantos las hermanas de, Misty cómo la hermana, estaba sumamente emocionada, Erika no sabia qué su hermano, tiene dotes de actor y las, hermanas estaban muy de acuerdo, con lo que dijo Erika, y entonces siguieron supervisando la obra.

—Yo junto a mis Pokemon te detendremos y recuperare, la bella princesa junto a los Pokemon que le secuestraste, dijo el chico oriundo de pueblo paleta, un poco sacado de sus casillas pero manteniendo su postura. —

—Oh Ash gracias por venir a rescatarme de estos, Piratas cuídate mucho vida mía, comento la damisela que se encontraba, encerrada en un calabozo. —

—Oh parece que tu chica confía plenamente en ti eh, comento muy pícaramente el Pirata y el Príncipe decidió terminar, con esto de una sola vez. —

—Vamos a tener una batalla Pokemon, uno contra uno todo o nada, comento el villano al príncipe y no le quedaba de otra, que aceptar este desafío para poder liberar a su amada Princesa de las manos, de sus captores. —

—Sal de ahí Milotic necesito tu asistencia, y utiliza hiperrayo, ordeno el Captor y su enorme Dragón marino efectuar, ese ataque a donde su oponente. —

—Bien en ese entonces Samurott necesito, tu asistencia le ordenó su entrenador y mejor amigo has pantalla de luz para poder, repeler el ataque de Milotic. —

Nada mal entrenador de pacotilla, dijo el malhechor, a su oponente ahora intenta detener este ataque dijo, él y le ordenó utiliza tu hidro bomba a la máxima potencia, pero sabía que tenía que correr, ese riesgo pero su suerte no estaba de su lado, él palideció, cuando su oponente ordeno, a su Pokemon que realizará el siguiente ataque, al ver ese poderoso Pokemon y su pobre Milotic no le iba a durar mucho.

Samurott usa tus hojas espadas , contra el hidro pulso, y así, contra restar el potente ataque de que Milotic ha lanzado a su oponente, y así poder derrotarlo y recuperar a su amada y a todos sus Pokemon con ella.

Después de ese potente ataque que Samurott, le mando a Milotic ya no se pudo recuperar y es así cuando se da fin a la obra y, todos aplauden debido a la calidad de la obra y luego los dos protagonista, se dieron, un largo y apasionado beso de amor puro y todos los presentes dijeron Awww a los, chicos enamorados.

—Wow esto es un éxito comentaron las, cuatro chicas al ver como termino, su obra estaban muy felices de ver la gran mega, obra que cumplió con todas las expectativas, de las hermanas sensacionales. —

—Oh muchas gracias por rescatarme, de mis captores mi lord comento a gusto la princesa del mar a su príncipe azul, él siempre le protegerá, sin importar por que. —

—Ah mi Lady me da mucho gusto, saber que su majestad se encuentre muy bien mi persona, estaba bien preocupado por, usted su salud y bienestar. —

—Yo te debo mi vida y os estoy eternamente, agradecida por lo, que me has ayudado y créeme que yo sabré como recompensarte, comento profundamente agradecida la chica, la chica estaba enamorada de su, príncipe azul aquel que conoció cuando era solo una niña de 10 años de edad. —

—Ya creo saber como, saldar lo que tu me debes mi Lady, comento el chico que estaba profundamente enamoró de ella, en el bosque verde hace mucho tiempo. —

—Así eh dijo en un tono juguetona la chica y sintiéndose, muy aceleradamente los latidos de sus corazones, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, pero a la vez muy ansiosos de fundirse en un tierno y cálido beso de amor puro, y verdadero. —

—Muchachos los felicito mucho, me gusto mucho de cómo terminó todo y esto es rotundo éxito y como ya saben en dos días, deberemos de irnos a cuidad Luminaria para presentarnos en la obra ya, firmamos, el contrato así debemos de irnos para estar listo para el Show, comentó Daisy muy feliz. —

—Sí gritaron todos de acuerdo para, así irse preparando para el viaje en dónde ocurriría una hermosa sorpresa para, la pelirroja. —

 _Entonces después de ese gran ataque, que le, dieron a Milotic de parte de Samurott y con eso dieron por terminado la obra las personas estaban, ovacionando con toda su fuerza debido a la hermosa obra, y más la escena del besó que estaban, presenciando a ellos no les importa de que los estén viendo besar a la chica que tu amas y así, se fueron retirando todos del gimnasio contentos y muy satisfecho de la obra que presenciaron, en lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que Pikachu decidió evolucionar y Azumarril le dio, una piedra evolutiva, para que se convirtiera en un fuerte y saludable Rai chu, la sorpresa que se, llevarían su entrenador y su esposa va a ser inmensamente grande ¿Qué dirá Ash de todo esto? Pregunto Delia para sí misma._

…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—

 _ **Nueva historia les hago el adelantó, de mi nueva historia quiero saber su opinión, a ver que tal les, parece el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic espero que les guste mucho.**_

 _ **Ha pasado el tiempo y la última vez en el que se volvieron a ver fue cuando fueron invitados al castillo del «Mente maestra» que fueron citados por él, debido al que el profesor Oak fue secuestrado y así nuestros héroes fueron a rescatarlos, más sin embargo todo salió bien y ya habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que se, vieron en su región natal y él ( Ash Ketchum). Quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con su adorada, pelirroja y decirle todo lo que lleva ocultó a su amada y cuanto la ha extrañado él a ella.**_

—¿Oye Ash cual es el siguiente gimnasio a que quieres ir, a retar mañana? Preguntó Iris a su amigo y compañero de viaje un tanto emocionada por los Pokémon, que utilizará él mañana en su duelo contra él líder de gimnasio de la cuidad en la que se encontraban. —

—Sí Ash dinos que estrategia vas a utilizar para, mañana por favor queremos saber cómo vas a ganar la próxima medalla de gimnasio se que haz entrenado muy, fuerte para está nueva batalla debes de concentrarte muy bien y sí no nos quieres decir, tú estrategia entendemos muy bien. —

—Chicos he decido que voy a parar en el siguiente, Centro Pokémon a descansar un poco de todas maneras el campeonato no iniciará hasta dentro de 9 meses, comentó muy decidido el chico oriundo de Pueblo Paleta y sus compañero, se quedaron fríos y les preguntó. —

—Wahhhh ¿Qué haz dicho Ash? Preguntaron, ambos a la vez vas a vacacionar Ash pero no hay tiempo para hacer eso debemos de continuar con nuestro viaje, ya que por lo contrario no podrías registrarte para entrar en la competencia del título de la región !Que no entiendes Ash¡ Dijeron ambos sorprendidos por cómo se estaba tomando las cosas su amigo. —

—No importa sí yo no entre a competir en la liga, de todas maneras sería muy feliz mañana espero esperaré a alguien muy especial, que será de ti Misty, tengo mucho tiempo sin vernos me pregunto sí toda vía tu te acuerdas de mí me preguntó sí aún me, sigues amando cómo yo a ti yo te diré mis sentimientos hacía ti _¿Cuándo nos volveremos, a encontrar amor?_ Preguntó Ash para sí mismo tengo la corazonada de que me la voy a volver a encontrar de nuevo. —

—Estás seguro de lo que estás hablando Ash ¿Por qué quieres parar ahora? Tan cerca de entrar en la liga tu te empeñas en descansar ese no es el Ash, que yo conozco no señor el Ash que conozco no se rendirá tan fácilmente el Ash que lucha por todo, y no se rinde ante nada, ambos enojados. —

—Por que yo quiero ir esperar a una persona, muy especial para mi y aunque no sé cuando vendrá yo la voy a esperar por que la extraño y la amo demasiado y, es por eso que decidí esperarla en el centro Pokémon y sí ustedes quieren pueden venir conmigo, y luego enteraremos a participar por las medallas de gimnasio ya que solo me faltan tres medallas. —

—¿Tu eres Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta cierto? Preguntó la enfermera Joy. —

—Sí yo soy Ash Ketchum enfermera Joy ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Ash. —

—Tienes una llamada de Cuidad Celeste le comunicó, la enfermera Joy al entrenador oriundo de Pueblo Paleta y él enseguida se fue a atender la llamada. —

—Bien gracias enfermera Joy por venirme a avisar, al respecto de la llamada en seguida voy a realizar en momento iré a llamar al gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste dijo, Ash muy alegre a la enfermera Joy ella sólo asintió y se retiró de ahí, y regresó a atender al Centro Pokémon. —

 _ **Ash se acercó a los vídeos teléfonos para llamar a cuidad Celeste.**_

—Hola Daisy muy buenas tardes veo qué ya no, me conoces verdad, wow cómo ha pasado el tiempo eh verdad bien y dime que tal el gimnasio y dime ¿Qué hay de Misty tengo mucho tiempo de no verla pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ella, en fin en ¿dónde está ella chicas? Preguntó el apuesto entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. —

—Hola cuñadito veo que no te has olvidado de mi hermanita, y eso hablando de eso mi hermanita no está ella aquí se fue a la región de Teselia a un evento, especial en esa región y sí tu lo deseas puedes ir a verla creó que será en dos días o tres, será en el gimnasio, de Pokémon tipo agua, yo sé que mi hermanita está muy enamorada de ti y ella piensa que, tú la abandonaste y sí tu la amas de verdad ve a ese evento y demuéstraselo lo mucho que te interesa, a ella le ha llegado muchas propuestas y todas las ha rechazado por ti así que Ash no seas tonto ve y declárate, por que podría ser demasiado tarde, ella esta muy enamorada de ti Ash no la abandones, no ahora me lo prometes Ash, le dijo Daisy a él. —

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 17 Nos leemos en el siguiente Capítulo pronto amigos.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenece, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Game Freak, este capítulo fue creado para entretener al lector, únicamente.**_

 _ **A/N: Decimo séptimo capítulo de esté maravilloso fic gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme en este proyecto tan hermoso cómo lo es ABCDARIO Pokeshipping, gracias a esas personas a las que han escrito y me sirven de Inspiración para poder crear mis propias historias y sí he tomado algunas de sus ideas es debido a la inspiración que me dan ustedes compañeros y amigos pronto habrán sorpresas, y nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics espero comentarios de este nuevo episodio, se despide.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Fecha de actualización: 14 de Diciembre sujeto a cambió de fecha con previó aviso.**_


	18. Capítulo: 18 R-Reunión

_**Capítulo: 18**_

 _ **R-Reunión**_

 _ **Reunión y Celebración de cumpleaños.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun17~**_

 _ **Bienvenidos sean todos a décimo octavo capítulo de este fic de Abecedario Pokeshipping, sí lo se desde hace tiempo debí de actualizarlo pero llega Diciembre y se me hace imposible pode actualizarlo además este fic se ha venido actualizando muy frecuentemente y cuando me disponía a actualizarlo me salió un viaje y la verdad, me vino bien el descanso, en fin a continuación este nuevo episodio contará en que Ash y Misty Ketchum reunirán a toda la familia en donde les darán unas importantes noticias, además de celebrar los tres años de Tay y Kari y es Por ese motivo que toda la familia Ketchum estará sin más preámbulos iniciamos la historia.**_

 _ **Capítulo:18 R-Reunión.**_

 _ **Reunión y celebración de cumpleaños.**_

 _ **Por estos medios la familia Ketchum les está invitando a familiares y amigos a celebrar una reunió y celebración de los cumpleaños de Tay y Kary el día 03 de enero a partir de las 02:00PM para que conozcan a nuestros niños además de compartir en familia también habrá importantes noticias que, queremos compartir con todos ustedes es nuestro deber como familia y pasar gratos momentos juntos contar anécdotas familiares y por supuesto individuales los esperamos en ese día por favor sean, muy puntuales se despide de ustedes Ash y Misty Ketchum.**_

—Bueno amor ya las invitaciones se mandaron a la oficina postal de cuidad Celeste para que las envíen a nuestro amigos y familiares por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por más por ahora, ven vamos a dónde se encuentran nuestros pequeños para informales de los enventos en el futuro debemos de tener encuenta que también posiblemente vengan misa hermanas con todatodo su familia, dijo Misty feliz a su esposo. —

—Bueno en eso tienes mucha razón mi amor, tenemos que informales que tienen tías, tíos, y primos quede no los conocen, pero tenemos tiempo para hacer bien las cosas pero sin andar corriendo las cosas no salen del todo cómo uno lo esperaba además siempre debemos dede andar muy prevenidos por si algo llega a fallar podremos solucionarlo sin contra tiempo, replico Ash a Misty y ella asintio. —

—Sí entiendo amor tienes toda la razón y la verdad no había pensado eso es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea y eso me agrada de ti de que siempre estás muy atento de sí se olvidó un detalle ahí estás tu listo para corregir y decir lo que se debe o no de hacer y eso me hace muy feliz. —

—Buenos hijos tenemos cosas muy importantes que decirles dijeron sus padres a los niños.

—Así ¿Qué nos tienen que decir? Preguntaron los niños.

—Verán tanto la familia de los dos vendrán al gimnasio tanto a una reunión familiar cómo a celebrar su 4 aniversario y es por eso que décidimos invitar a la familia de Misty que son las hermanas de Misty Daisy, Lyli y Violeta y mi familia sonde mis tíos y tias y mis primos y espero que comporten muy bien niños así que ¿Qué oipinan de esto Tay y Kary? Preguntaron sus padres a sus hijos y no tardaron en responderles a ellos.—

—Wow eso es super divertidos ¿y podremos invitar a nuestros amigos? Preguntaron los gemelos.

—Pues claro que sí pero a ellos cómo viven aquí no hay problemas en hacerlo unos quince día antes, dijeron sus padres a las dos criaturas.

—Gracias mamá y Papá los queremos mucho a los dos con todo nuestro corazón dijeron los dos futuros entrenadores. —

—Gracias niños ahora preparencen que vamos a ir dónde su abuelita para tenerla al tanto de la actividad que vamos a organizar, en los próximos días dijeron sus padres a sus hijos y ellos lo celebraron a lo grande. —

—Ehhhhhh que bien vamos a donde está la abuela, ya que bonito ya queremos llegar a donde se encuentra nuestra abuelita, por favor sí insistieron los niños a sus padres y ellos se rieron producto de laque inocencia de los dos y en seguida sus progenitores y ellosno se ríen y le dicen a los dos. —

 _ **En caminó a Cuidad Paleta.**_

 _ **Desde que Ash se hizo líder de lala elite 4 junto con su esposa Misty más y más entrenadores seguían el mismo ejemplo de Ash Ketchum y desde ahí el pueblo comenzó a crecer y a generar esa fama que la región de Kanto tenía y debía de hacer algo y eso era de subir de categoría al Pueblo dejar que lo llamarán «Pueblo» para a partir dede este momento la llamarían Cuidad Paleta en honor a Ash Ketchum por poner en alto a la que hasta ahora se llamaba «Pueblo Paleta» Todos estaban muy contentos con Ash por hacer cambiar de categoría a su pueblo y este importante cambio traería grandes beneficios, por que más personas vendrían aquí a conocer, y comprar un terreno para poder vivir y formar parte de una hermosa familia ahora la región de Kanto tendrá más fama y a corto plazo y cuando le avisaron a Ash sobre el cambio de categoría a su pueblo convirtió hoy en día en cuidad Paleta, y así pasaron el resto del tiempo conversando, de cómo se convirtió en cuidad natal del maestro Pokémon, en honor a Ash entre plática y plática ya habían llegado a su destino final que era vistar a la abuela Delia cuando se parquearon, los niños se fueron corriendo a saludarla ella estaba muy feliz de ver una vez más a sus nietos y ellos a ella pero lo que no sabían tendrían una, grandiosa sorpresa y muy pronto se darán cuenta de quién será esa visita tan inesperada, eran cómo las 12:59PM de la tarde y ya Delia estaba apuntó de sentarse a almorzar Solá pero esteno tipo de sorpresas le agradaba mucho a ella antes de irse a almorzar con su familia habló con sus nietos y en el almuerzo hablaría con sus padres.**_

—Bueno niños que desean para su próximo cumpleaños pidan lo que quieran yo se los voy a dar recuerden que yo soy su, abuela así no tengan pena en pedirme lo que ustedes desean quiero consentir a misla nietos en su día y en esos momentos los niños se pusieron a pensar, para luego decirle lo que quieren para su día y cuando Delia escucho sus peticiones entonces solamente atinó a asentir en señal de aprobación. —

—Bueno abuela lo que mi hermano y yo hemosno decido es que sí nos puedes comprar a los dos una camara digital con Flash y vídeo una a cada uno para mandarles fotos de cuidad celeste o cuando tengamos que salir de viaje comentaron feliz sus nietos y Delia sólo soltó una pequeña risa, y los niños también se rieron de las oocurrencias de sula abuela. —

—Bien niños tendrán esas doscosas cámaras para ustedes solitos ya veo que quieren ser expertos en todas las ramas posibles y eso es muy bueno los felicito de verdad sigan por ese caminó y llegarán a lo alto sin importar cual obstaculo deban de vencer de verdad me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes dos niños son personas únicas y van por excelente camino de verdad sigan demostrando todo ese potencial tan superior y unico que tienen los dos replicó muy feliz la mamá de Ash. —

—Gracias por tu buena acogida aquí mamá, te he extrado pero las cosas pasan por algo y es tiempo de decir hasta pronto para uno poder hacer las cosas con la persona que uno ama en la vida además a ese ser amado que te dio la vida no sé olvida jamás uno, está ahí para ella y siempre uno la recuerda en suel corazón y en su sonrisa, por que ustedes dos son mis mujeres más importante a quienes yo amo con todo mi ser, replico Ash. —

—Caray desde cuando Ash te has vuelto más maduro, me dejas sorprendida supongo que ya eres más consiente de las cosas y te la tomas más en serio y eso es bueno por que demuestras ser una persona más responsables de tusla actos entender que sí cometiste un error debes de asumir tu responsabilidades de lo que hiciste, replicó Misty muy feliz a su marido. —

—Gracias amor, comentó Ash muy feliz.

—Me siento muy orgullosa de tu Ash, se que haz madurado muy rápido y eso es bueno de verdad he oído esa conversación y de verdad que me conmovió mucho no sé que decir eres un gran hijo de eso yo no tengo la mejor duda tienes a una maravilosa esposa aquí, a tu lado que te respeta y te comprende tienes unos maravillosos niños que te aman mucho ¿Que más le puedes pedir a la vida hijo? Preguntó su madre. —

—Todo al contrario tengo mucho que agradecerte por todos esos consejos que me haz dado todo este tiempo y eso te lo agradezco de todo corazón gracias por estar ahí en las buenas y en las malas gracias por tus buenos consejos y tus regañadas ya que siempre mete hicieron ir por el buen camino y así pude ser lo que soy ahora no sólo tu mamá me ha ayudado de una o alguna forma tu también me haz ayudado Misty y éso se lo agradezco a ambas mis mujeres más importantes y mis dos hijos, dijo Ash feliz. —

 _ **En ese momento venía un chico y una chica, que venían a quedarse a vivir aquí en Kanto a trabajar junto al profesor Oak pero para que eso pasará tenía que concluir sus estudios de observador Pokémon por suerte pudo hacer que le acreditaran todas sus materias que venían estudiando en la región de Kalos se quedará cerca de la casa del profesor así podrá estudiar para los proyectos y exámenes finales con tal de, poder terminar su carrera de observador él se convirtió en Maestro Pokémon, a los 18 años de edad pero después de 4 años en el cargo de pertenecer en la élite 4 de Hoenn decide retirarse de lala elite para luego irse de viaje por Kanto, Las Islas Naranjas, Johto,Sinnoh,Teselia y Kalos en dónde ahí conoció Bonnie a la edad de 15 años primero fueron conociéndose mejor luego dos años más tarde se hicieron novios y al tener dos años y medio contrajeron matrimonio y en la actualidad están espersndo un Bebé que ya tiene 7 meses de embarazo pero Max tenía planeado venir a Kanto, para visitarlos pero luego decidieron que lo mejor es mudarse para haya que en Hoenn por que no habilitaron los créditos aprobados para no volver a comenzar de cero, ellos venían en Taxi desde el puerto de cuidad Celeste, por lo que sin dudarlo fueron a dar una visita sorpresa a Ash en su casa en Cuidad Paleta que se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que cambió de categoría, el pueblo de Ash, en ese momento adentro de la casa de Delia se escucha tocar la puerta.**_

— _ **Toc,toc.**_

— _ **¿Quién es pregunto Ash?**_

— _ **Vamos Ash ya no me reconoces le replicó Max a su amigo.**_

— _ **¿Max de verdad eres tu? pregunto Ash de forma incrédula.**_

— _ **Vaya jamás pensé que vendrías aquí, dijo el Maestro Pokémon.**_

— _ **Ni yo de verte aquí yo te hacía en cuidad Celeste, comentó Max.**_

— _ **¿Bonnie eres tú en verdad?**_

— _ **Vaya adivinaste,comentó feliz de ver a su antiguo amigo y compañero de viaje.**_

 _ **En ese mismo instante Ash y Misty ven el vientre de Bonnie y los dos se dan cuenta que la chica está embarazada, pero no saben de quién es el padre pero tienen una vaga idea de quién pueda ser, el padre de la criatura pero en ese momento Ash decidió romper el hielo y leno pregunto algo a ambos chicos que sorprendió a los presentes incluyendo a Misty y a Delia como se habra dado cuenta de que Max era el padre de ese niña o niño que está priximo a nacer, luego a Misty se le olvido quede loscon tienen la capacidad de leer el aura y ella le lee el aura a Bonnie, y se da cuenta de todo.**_

—Así que tu estás embarazada verdad Bonnie vamos no te preocupes pero debes de saber de que yo tengo esa habiladas de poder leer aura y el aura de hermoso bebe es de color azul marino, quepero eso significa que será niño cuánto me alegra de que ustedes dos sean pronto padres de verdad les deseo todo lo mejor perdón dónde están mis modales estás son mis hermosas mujeres mi madre Delia y mi esposa Misty, replicó Ash a sus invitados sorpresa y ellos los saludaron cómo debe de ser. —

—Pero bueno Max tenía mucho tiempo de no saber nada de ti espero ponernos al día en lo que te ha pasado todo este, tiempo que tenía de no verte hasta ahora supongo que tus aventuras no eran las mejores cómo cuando viajabas con Ash por la región Hoenn y Kanto cuando fueron a hacer el desafío a la Frontera de la Batalla aunque es una lastima que no pude estar ahí por que no se quedan aquí en estos días serán los cumpleaños de los gemelos, dijo Misty muy feliz alegre y con una radiante sonrisa. —

—Al fin te pude conocer Misty Ash me ha contado un poco de ti pero no lo hacía en frente de Serena para que no sufriera mucho ella prácticamente sabía que Ash no la amaba por que amaba a otra chica pero lo que sucedía es que no nunca dijo quién era pero me lo dijo uno días antes de que se regresará a Kanto yo creí que iría a Alola pero me equivoque, por cierto ¿Quiénes son estos dos pequeñines son muy identicos, comentó Bonnie a la hermosa chica pelirroja de ojos verde celeste a la mujer, rubia. —

—Usted debe de ser la madre de Ash usted ha creado un hijo estupendo buen entrenador,amigo y un buen padre, ejemplar y yo siempre quiero eso para mis futuros hijos que yo tendré con Max ser la madre más cariñosa pero enseñarle muchas cosas que serían muy útiles cuando estén viajando en el mundo Pokemon los niños no saben a que tipo, de obstaculos habra que enfrentarse pero siempre digo algo es mejor ir preparado a que no saber como defenderse solo en un mundo que no sabrá que es lo que encontrará en el por eso es bueno siempre darle consejos a los niños antes de que salgan en su viaje. —

—Muchas gracias por el halago de verdad aveces uno se le pierde la paciencia pero uno luego piensa desde otro ángulo, una cómo madre hay que pensar en cómo llevarse mejor con el niño hacer lo humanamente posible de brindarle la educación que se merece y que sea la correcta, y esse por el amor que le tengo hoy a mi hijo qué decidí cancelar todos mis proyectos y dedicarme a cuidarlo para que sea lo que hoy es una excelente persona,esposo y un buen amigo fiel leal y honesto, comentopero Delia orgullosa de su hijo. —

—Bueno se preguntarán ¿Porqué el motivó de nuestra visita aquí? Preguntó Misty a los presentes en la sala.

—Pues tienen toda la razón a que se debe esta visita tan formal, dijo Delia a los huespedes que están en su casa.

—Bueno cómo ya sabrán ya casi es el cumpleaños de los gemelos y es por eso que decidimos hacerles su fiesta de cumpleaños en el gimnasio por qué mandamos las invitaciones a nuestra familia, además de tener una reunión necesito avisarles deque un par de cosas son muy importantes que avisarles a ustedes en esta reunión por lo que quiero que tu y el profesor Oak vengan a la reunión, comentó Ash alegre a su madre. —

—Wow en serio bien no te preocupes que vamos a asistir a esa reunión familiar para cuando dices que es la actividad en familia para decirle al profesor Oak que agende en su agenda que ese día será la reunión y la fiesta de cumpleaños de mis nietos que bueno que planeaste hacer laun fiesta en el gimnasio de Misty aquí hay espacio, pero no para toda la familia en fin bien pensado hijo sabes tu y Misty son unos genios por decidir usar el gimnasio de cuidad Celeste dijo Delia muy feliz de celebrar la fiesta de los niños en cuidad Celeste en el gimnasio de Misty.

—Gracias por comprender que era mejor hacer la fiesta en cuidad Celeste ya que el lugar es más amplió para poder llagar a cabo las dos actividades que tenemos planeadas hacer en los próximos días para cuando llegue el día de la grand actividad «C» y «R» por ahora debemos de tener todo listo para no tener ningún tipo de contratiempo ya que así tendremos las cosas puntuales para el de la celebración es importante también cuidar el más mínimo detalle para que la actividad sea un rotundo éxito en es día.—

fue por eso que decidimos hablar con es para que no haya ningún malentendido después están las cosas a tiempo lo que queremos avisar ya que estamos planeando nosotros y además es para que la comunicación entre nosotros tema Frida más constante que no haiga sorpresa a último minuto que eso es lo que menos queremos que después digan no avisaron no te mande último y fue por eso que es dnu venir aquí a contar lo que teníamos planeado hacer no sé si usted está de acuerdo Delia con que lo hagamos en en el gimnasio dijo Misty.—

— Pues yo no tengo ningún problema en que hagan la reunión en el gimnasio de hecho estoy muy orgullosa de tus dedos tomar una iniciativa A dónde realizar en cumpleaños y la reunión pues como dije en la casa No porque si tiene toda la familia no alcanzar iba a ser muy incómodo a ser la reunión se necesita un lugar lo bastantemente amplio para así poder celebrar actividad en ese día que Espero que muy pronto definen en el día de la reunión Cómo comentó la mujer de la casa. —

Ya habíamos planeado que digamos el día en que sí a celebrar noticia actividad iba a ser el 15 de enero del presente año a partir de las 2 de la tarde hasta las 10 de la noche va hacer una fiesta larga porque nuestros niños se la merecen y además Tendremos una reunión en familia por lo que usted señora Ketchum y el profesor Oak pueden quedarse y pasa la noche en el gimnasio y el día siguiente regresar de nuevo a Ciudad paleta, comentó Misty alegré. —

 _ **Y a partir de ese momento fueron iniciando preparaciones para el día en que tenía la actividad tenía muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para estar cometiendo errores Más sin embargo como están al tanto de la situación las cosas fueron tornando muy bien no ningún tipo de contratiempo todos bien dispuestos a colaborar para que la fiesta fue un éxito está muy alegres de ayudar y participar Al igual que esos hijos de ver participar enloquecer a su fiesta y reunión familiar en ask esperan muchas personas no sólo familia sino que también amigos en ese día por lo que han preparado un enorme banquete que todo está bien organizado para que todo salga estupendamente Delia al ver que su hijo y su mujer habían preparado lo que es más duramente conseguir el local para hacer la fiesta y organizar de enviar las invitaciones a la familia amigos Wow estaba sorprendida de ver Cuánta madurez habían tenido los dos más su hijo te entiendo no le prestaba mucha atención actividades de ese tipo de índole Pero como dice siempre para todo hay una primera vez y de verdad que sí quedó sorprendida de qué cómo quedó organizado todo para el día anterior al evento sin duda alguna este aniversario de feliz cumpleaños era todo un éxito ya era tarde todos tenían que descansar en redor de la 12 media noche para el día siguiente levantarse prepararse y terminar de preparar los ingredientes para la cena tanto como amigos y familiares Más sin embargo siempre que al momento para tener humor y hacer bromas para no estresarse mucho sólo por sólo enfocarse isacar y en actividad había que divertirse un poco no sólo no sólo enfocarse una sola cosa ya que terminaría sofocando se y eso no es recomendable porque la actividad no se llevaría bien acabo y podría tornados tornarse un fracaso Y eso no quería que sucediera en este día tan especial e importante en la familia Ketchum.**_

 _ **Al siguiente día:**_

 _ **Comenzaron desde temprano a continuar con las actividades que tenían pendiente para poder concluir y dar la apertura a la ceremonia que tienen planeado para este día es importante recalcar que el estilo de comida será al estilo Buffet para que los invitados agarre porciones moderadas de de la comida que quiere agarrar y así no tener problemas con los invitados que no le gusten ciertos tipos de comida es por eso que se previó este posible problema para que así no haya malos entendidos con los invitados a la ceremonia para esta tarde y noche la verdad ya había llegado por fin llegó la hora celebración por fin dieron las 2 a la tarde todo ya estaba listo los invitados ya están llegando y ya en cualquier momento a tener listo el buffet para que los invitados puedan servirse su comida que más les guste.**_

—Bienvenidos sean todos al evento organizados tanto por mi persona, cómo por mi marido Ash Ketchum cómo ya lo sabrán, en esta tarde se celebrará la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestros niños y además de una pequeña reunión familiar y de amogos en dónde todos tanto cómo familiares y amigos conocerán a mis hijos frutos de mi relación con Ash espero que esta tarde y noche sea de su total agrado pero por ahora es momento de que los niños recogen los regalos y luego conozcan a los familiares de Ash. —

—Niños conozcan a Sakura ella es experta en Pokémon Eevee, dijo Ash.

—Awww que tiernos son y cómo han crecido mucho, los conocí cuando apenas eran unos bebes, entonces les dan algo a los dos y lo van a colocar en un estante qué está vacío en donde irán colocando todos los obsequios que tanto familiares y amigos les irán entregando a ellos.—

—Gracias por los regalos tía Sakura por darnos esos regalos de verdad lo apreciamos mucho aunque no te recordamos cuando nacimos y es natural de por que cuando uno es bebé uno no es capaz de recordar todo lo que ve cuando uno recien nace y es por ese motivo que casi no te recordamos pero ahora sí vamos a conocer y recordar tía, dijeron alegres los chicos. —

—Awww que tiernos son niños gracias por considerame cómo una tía para ustedes prometo que vendré más a menudo para que pueda conocerlos mejor de verdad ustedes son cómo mis hijos que aún no he tenido por que no he conocido al chico de mis sueños y espero algún día poder hacerlo para luego y así poder formar una hermosa familia junto a él, susurró Sakura a los niños. —

—Oh no te preocupes tía sabemos que tarde o temprano te va a llegar alguien a cautivar y a robarte tu corazón tu sólo espera y verás de cómo el amor llegará a la puertas de tu corazón, así que sólo ten paciencia y veras de cómo tu vida te va a cambiar para cuando lo veas, y no te preocupes el te dará las pruebas que tu necesitas para que te des cuenta que él es tu chico ideal quién estará contigo para toda tu vida sólo espera en el momento justo y todo lo que haz soñado lo vaz a conseguir solo debes de ser tu misma y estar siempre atenta y tener abierto tu corazón al amor por que nunca se le debe de cerrar las puertas ya que el amor siempre llegará a esa persona que cerró la entrada del amor en su corazón. —

—Gracias a utedes por ser unos niños tan tiernos y gracias por decirme tía aunque no tengamos nada en común pero lo importante es que tengamos esa relación saben yo conocí a sus padres cuando fueron a la región Johto aunque por todo peleaban yo sabía que terminarían juntos por que a pesar de todo eran el uno para el otro y ustedes son confirmación de que no estaba equivocada por qué pude ver que ambos tenían buenos sentimientos el uno por el otro dijo, Sakura muy alegré. —

—Así es por ese motivo que nosotros adoramos a nuestros padres ya que nos respetan y se respetan mutuamente, dijeron los niños.

—Gracias niños, dijo Sakura para luego irse a sentar para luego buscar a servirse su comida. —

 _ **Sus tías Ale y Flor les llevaban cada una cuatro regalos dos para cada uno y al verlas fueron a saludarlos para entregarles sus regalos pero al ver a los niños tan educados que son se asombraron mucho pero sin duda les agradó de que tenían buenos modales ya que eso es lo importante tener una buena educación y estaban felices con el trabajo que hizo Ash y Misty en criarlos después de que les dieran sus regalos dispusieron a saludarlas a ambas.**_

—Muchas felicidades por su cumpleaños niños de verdad estoy muy feliz de poderlos conocer disculpen que no pude ir a nacimiento pero en ese instante me fue muy imposible y aquí están sus obsequios de cumpleaños espero que sea de su agrado verán yo tía de su padre pero ustedes también me pueden llamar tía su ustedes dos me lo permiten, quiero conocerlos mejor y espero venir más seguido aquí para irnos conociendo, mejor comentó Ale. —

—Gracias por darnos nuetros regalos y gracias por venir a conocernos cómo se debe de hacer en familia todos somos familia y ese hermoso lazo nos une yo y mi hermano estamos muy profundamente agradecidos de que vieran de tan lejos para llegar a este lugar aquí todos vivimos excepto nuestra abuela en vive en cuidad Paleta y debes en cuando vamos a visitarla, comentaron los niños de familia Ketchum. —

—En tiendo eso es muy bueno de ir a visitar a su abuela de vez en cuando para que no se sienta tan sola recuerden eso niños siempre deben de visitar a esa persona no importa sí estan o no están enamorados de esa persona lo importante es estar ahí para él o ella sin importar el por que de las cosas es mejor estar incondicionalmente, dijo Alejandra, y para luego irse a sentar. —

—Eso es muy cierto tía, y en ese momento hablo Flor.

—Disculpen chicos aquí les traigo mi obsequió es un privilegio de poder conocerlos disculpen si no pude venir a visitarlos antes yo cundo era muy pequeña conocí a tu padre y supe que sería un buen padre en el futuro y por lo que estoy viendo diría de que no me he equivocado, con lo dije en su tiempo atrás dijo Flor alegré a los chicos. —

—Muchas gracias por los regalos nos gustaron mucho gracias de nuevo por venir aquí a celebrar nuestro cumpleaños con todos ustedes Ale y Flor, dijeron riendo los niños a sus tías. —

—De nada agradecieron ellas.

 _ **Asi continuó durante toda la tarde vemos cómo los invitados estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de los niños todos ahí estaban felices por ellos todo era un completo éxito todo había salido muy bien y de hecho fue la excelente fiesta que no habían celebrado, mejor en todo Kanto y los niños estaban supet felices con el montón de nuevos regalos les fueron obsequiado a los niños en su dia, en ese momento una de las actividades estaba a punto de terminar para empezar con la reunión.**_

 _ **Media hora Después.**_

—Bien señoras y señores hemos llegado al punto de esta actividad ahora bien vamos a decirles lo que Misty y yo hemos estado haciendo de un tiempo de aquí para haya en un momento solo queremos decirles que está decisión no se tomó a la ligera eso lo tenemos muy consciente pero hemos tomado todos los ángulos mejores posible y todo nos apunta a una sola cosa que Ash les dirá lo que les intento decir, dijo la pelirroja a la multitud. —

—Verán hace un par de años para ser exactos, recibimos una notificación de parte de la liga Pokémon que ocupan que me encargué de unos asuntos en la región de Kalos apartir de Cinco años ya le faltaba ese tiempo que jubilara Mario jefe de la sección de relación de Pokémon y humanos pero cómo dice en mi carta que ese cargo lo ocupare yo y debo de estar ahí un mes antes de mi nombramiento sea de Manera oficial, comentoy Ash a todos. —

—¿Cómo que te vas hijo? ¿Cuando te irás? ¿Qué pasará con Misty? ¿Ella esta de acuerdo con esto? ¿Cuándo Pensabas decirme esto? Preguntó Delia a su hijo un poco enojada. —

—Bien Mamá primeramente tengo que hacerlo me requieren en Kalos en dos años cuando mucho, cuando mucho mucho en dos años después del cumpleaños número 6 Así que nos tendrás 2 años más bueno a esa parte voy cómo en principio lo dije el iría a la región sería yo pero entonces me dije que sí había un gimnasio acuático en Kalos para ser precisó en cuidad Luminalia y luego de consultar me dijeron que no pero estaban interesados en poner uno de ese elemento entonces cómo siempre grabó las batallas de Misty y la cámaras tienen en el vídeo el lugar de Procedencia y además del gimasio en donde se grabó la Batalla y cómo ya tenía varias grabaciones de batallas las batalla y les mandé una copia y se la mandé a los representantes y dos días después me dijeron que ella podía poner su gimnasio tipo acuatico y yo se lo comentó a Misty y ella aceptó ademas minutos después me enviaron por correo los formularios que tenía que mandar, y estás cámaras las puse como mecanismo de seguridad por si algo llega a pasar dijo Ash a su madre para que se tranquilizara y así lo hizo. —

—Bueno es de entender amor tu deber te llama amor, finalizó Delia.

—Ah caray vamos a salir de viaje aunque no estaremos aquí no perderíamos contacto con nuestros amigos padre, dijeron sus hijo.

—Don't worry Guys por supuesto que mantendrán contacto con sus contacto con sus amigos pero tienen mucho tiempo para poder despedirse y eso así que no se preocupen por eso pasenla bien con sus amigos niños, comentó su padre muy feliz a sus niños. —

—¿Que pasó Papá? ¿Por qué Hablaste en Inglés, preguntaron los niños a su padre y este les contesto. —

—Sorry solamente estoy practicando por sí tengo que hablar con extranjero nunca se sabe y es mejor estar preparado para lo que pueda pasar en el trabajo yo creó que también estudiaré más para poder ser un investigador de licenciatura en Kalos me avalan los créditos de la Universidad de Kanto, dijo Ash a los niños y ellos estaban orgullosos de su padre. —

—Papá te amamos y vamos contigo y mamá a dónde sea comentaron felices los niños.

—Awwww niños muchas gracias dijo feliz su madre.

 _ **Ya con la noticia revelada la familia Ketchum se va preparando para que les espera en Kalos los niños han tomado con calma su salida de Kanto para la región de Kalos en donde esperan poder encontrar a sus viejos amigos y darles la buena nueva que ahora irán a vivir en esta cuidad pero por el momento se enfocaran en el aquí y el ahora, ya que ellos todavía no se van faltan algunos meses antes de que partieran a Kalos a donde Ash se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Misty.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo:18 nos vemos en el 19.**_

— _ **..—..—..—…—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—**_

 _ **Universo Alternativo Pokeshipping.**_

 _ **Vemos a los niños un poco más mayores que habían llegado a un Universo alterno que no era al que pertenecía era diferente pero, se les hacía muy familiar el lugar ellos estaban jugando con Celebi cuando esté activó por accidente unos de los portales del tiempo en dónde viajaron y llegaron a un lugar que se le asemeja con la que se encontraba en su mundo alterno y no tardaron mucho cuando creyeron encontrar a Celebi, y al llamarlo este no le respondió y este llamó a su entrenador y su hermana que lucharán con esos niños desconocidos pero los otro al verlos se quedaron helados, les dijeron a los que tenían una similitud con ellos, lo siguiente.**_

—Hey chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Ustedes no son de por aquí verdad? Pregunto Tay a los chicos que tenía en frente pero estos con mucha desconcianza le respondieron lo que les había el preguntado primero. —

—Bueno por accidente mientras jugábamos con Celebi este activó uno de sus portales y bueno terminamos en este universo alterno uhhh creó que aquí es Cuidad Celeste verdad por cierto mi nombre es Ángel y mi hermanita se llama Elizabeth pero de cariño le digo «Lizzie Comentó el chico. —

—Sal de ahí Kari hay que ayudar a encontrar a Celebi que se le extravio al Celebi que ustedes querían recuperar es nuestro mi madre Misty me lo regaló no hace mucho dijo Tay a Ángel. —

—Hola que tal soy Karla.

—Y yo Soy Kari.

—Por deducción propia ustedes son los hijos alternos de Ash y Misty verdad y ustedes son nuestra contraparte verda, dijo Kary.

—Así es y espero que podamos llevarnos bien y poder ser amigos además necesitamos que nos ayuden a encontrar a nuestro Celebi por favor pidió la niña de orbes marrón y pelo rubio.—

—No se preocupen que nosotros le ayudaremos a recuperar su Celebi otra ves para que puedan regresar a universo alternativo, pero debemos de pensar en donde se fue Celebi antes de hacer algo imdevido, comentoy el grupo. —

—Sí es muy cierto además hay que descansar un poco podemos ir mañana a recuperarlo además ya está anocheciendo y es peligroso andar así en la calle, además no podemos salir así cómo así comentó Ángel

—Tienes razón saldremos mañana dijeron los demás.

 _ **Y con la ayuda de sus contrapartes irán en búsqueda de Celebi que se había extraviado de ellos para luego dejarlos en este universo alterno al de ellos provenían por el momento es hora de descansar y prepararse para la búsqueda iniciará al día siguiente.**_

 _ **Está historia continuará_.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenece, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Game Freak, este capítulo fue creado para entretener al lector, únicamente.**_

 _ **A/N: Decimo Octavo capítulo (18 Capítulos). de esté maravilloso fic gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme en este proyecto tan hermoso cómo lo es ABCDARIO Pokeshipping, gracias a esas personas a las que han escrito y me sirven de Inspiración para poder crear mis propias historias y sí he tomado algunas de sus ideas es debido a la inspiración que me dan ustedes compañeros y amigos pronto habrán sorpresas, y nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics espero comentarios de este nuevo episodio, se despide.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_


	19. Capítulo: 19 S-Salida

_**Capítulo: 19**_

 _ **S-Salida**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun17~.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a mi décimo noveno capítulo de ABCDARIO Pokeshipping esté capítulo será muy especial ya que de aquí en adelante pondré unos cortos para futuras historias además de dar unos pequeños cambios en la historia, más unas cuantas sorpresas más que tengo planeado hacerle a esta historia unas pequeñas modificaciones a la historia para,que pueda leer un poco más a gusto con la htoria, bueno sin más preámbulos empezaré a editar el capítulo 19 de este fic empezamos.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 19 S-Salida.**_

 _ **Después de que los niños cumplieran los 5 años de edad, y les celebraron su quinto aniversario para luego unas semanas más tarde irse de la región de Kanto a hacía la nueva región en donde los esperarán Serena y Clemont en conjunto con su hijos para mostrarle toda la región y de pasó la llevarán a conocer dónde se estará construyendo el nuevo gimnasio de Pokémon Acuáticos cuando llegan ahí se encuentran con los representantes de la liga y se pusierona hablar de detalles, al respecto al gimnasio todo esto fue en lo que se pusieron de acuerdo mediante teléfono, con Serena y Clemont tenía que hacet practicas para poder asumir esté nuevo reto, que con mucho gusto desearon a ayudar a la pareja de entrenadores Pokémon.**_

—Fue muy buena idea de tu parte pedirle ayuda a Clemont y a Serena para que nos dieran una ayudita en practicar las presentaciones ahora yo ya no me siento tan nerviosa cómo antes ahora puedo, hacerme una idea de cómo va a ser nuestra entrevista con los ejecutivos de la liga Pokémon de la región de Kalos aunque hay algo que me dice que, no será necesario la entrevista que nos van a contratar deinmediato, sin perder mucho tiempo dijo la pelirroja muy positiva mientras preparaba algunas cosas, para ir con su familia a Kalos.

—Probablemente tengas mucha razón sólo tengamos paciencia para poder sacar las conclusiones necesarias, de que si nos van a contratar primero debemos vernos con nuestros amigos ya que ellos nos recomendaron ante la liga de Kalo los de la élite 4 ya habían pensado en Sinnoh pero nuestros amigos nos postularon y al ver nuestro historial ellos concluyeron que nosotros debíamos de ser contratados, para poder ocupar eso papeles vacantes dijo, Ash con mucha sinceridad a su esposa y ella sólo asintió con su cabeza para darle la razón a Ash. —

—Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo mi amor, pero debemos de empacar todo hoy recuerda que nuestro Avión sale en la noche ya que no nos servía muy temprano por qué antes de poder partir debemos de poner todo en orden para que podamos hacer las cosas sin mayores, contratiempo además debemos de partir al aeropuerto para poder tomar el avión sin ningún retraso recuerda que el avión sale a las 8:50PM con destino a Kalos, le recordó a su esposa y era momento de hablar con los gemelos. —

—¿Por que tan tarde sale el avión Ash? Preguntó Misty un poco sorprendida Misty de ver a la hora de qué van a tomar el avión eso significa que tienen que estar tres horas antes de que, nuestro vuelo parta siempre hay que llegar a tiempo para poder tener tiempo de que nos revisen las cosas luego de ahí ir a donde nos revisen nuestros pasaportes para luego poder comer algo para no partir con el estomago vacío, dijo la pelirroja a su marido. —

—Sí tienes toda la razón amor debemos de estar listos pronto ya son las 2:35PM tenemos un poco más de 5 horas y 15 Minutos para poder ir al Aero puerto para partir hacía a lo que será nuestro nuevo hogar, por lo tanto veré que estarán haciendo ahorita los niños para, verificar que todo este en orden y no haya ningún contra tiempo debemos de estar muy atentos a no dejar nada por que sí queda algo se queda no hay vuelta atrás. —

—Me parece justo ahora vamos al cuarto de los niños debemos de saber sí ya tienen todo listo para ir nos alistando para partir pero antes de partir debemos de descansar mínimo unas dos horas para no llegar tan cansados a la terminal aérea y así estar más activos para lo que será la preparación de la partida de nuestro país a Kalos, dijo Misty muy feliz. —

—Vamos a ver a los niño… en ese momento salen los chicos a avisarles a sus padres que ya están listos. —

—Bien mamá Papá ya estamos listo para partir hacía la estación aérea internacional de Kanto pero Creó que tenemos tiempo para descansar unas cuantas horas por lo menos un par de hora más para luego partir a Kalos bien vamos a poner la alarma al reloj para que nos despierte a las 5:35PM por suerte la terminal aérea no está muy lejana está a unos 10 minutos de casa comentó Tai a sus padres. —

—Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo hermanito vamos, a extrañar mucho nuestra región solo espero que muy pronto podamos volver aquí de nuevo nada va a ser lo mismo cuando nos mudamos a la otra región más sin embargo es bueno hacer nuevos, amigos estudiar mucho para sobre salir en los estudios para poder ser mejores personas no lo crees así Tai le comentó su hermana a su hermano mayor, solo esperan poder tener contactos con sus amigos que el sólo el hecho de que se fueron no sea el hecho que su amistad con sus amigos llegase a su fin y eso es lo temen ambos chicos. —

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermanita, comentó Tai. —

—Muy bien chicos podemos descansar un poco antes de poder irnos al aéreo puerto internacional de la región además pasaremos más tiempo en familia y eso es bueno es bueno saber de que ustedes no están enojados por lo que estamos haciendo y sí lo hacemos no solo es por nuestro bien también es el de ustedes niños esperamos que puedan comprender eso dijeron sus padres para luego retirarse a descansar un poco. —

 _ **Luego de 1 hora de descansó continuaron la platica.**_

—Claro mamá Papá entendemos su punto, de vista pero a donde vayan ustedes nosotros iremos ya que siempre los vamos a apoyar en lo que ustedes deciden hacer, y sí ustedes lo consideran que es lo correcto adelante nosotros les seguiremos dijeron felices los niños a sus padres y estos solamente atinaron a sonríeles a ellos dos. —

—Gracias chicos por tenernos en cuenta por que las decisiones que nosotros tomamos no solo nos tomamos en cuenta solo tu madre y yo también pensamos mucho en ustedes así que nosotros siempre estaremos con ustedes en las buenas y en las malas y cuando comentan algún error es necesario levantarse y seguir adelante y en ese error perjudicó a alguien su deber es ayudarlo para poder recuperar el daño causado, dijo Ash a los gemelos. —

—Sí es por eso papá tienes mucha razón aún estamos muy niños para decidir lo queque se debe de hacer y lo que no se debe de hacer y es por eso que nosotros confiamos mucho en ti mamá la abuela en la tías y en nuestros amigos que siempre contaremos con, todo su apoyo para poder tomar el camino correcto y así seguir su ejemplo, por que eso son para nosotros ustedes dos no sólo son nuestros padres si no que, son nuestros modelos a seguir y es por eso que ya decidimos, que queremos hacer cuando regresamos de nuestro viaje, no haremos ningún viaje que no sea alrededor de Kanto en donde ustedes mamá y Papá comenzaron su aventura. —

—Wow en serio no me digan que no van empezar, a realizar su viaje en la región de Kalos bien respetaremos su decisión chicos creó que ustedes se van a enfocar a ser entrenadores Pokémon verdad, eso es excelente que ustedes sigan nuestros mismos camino y ustedes llegarán muy en los alto de la cima y eso mis queridos niños eso es excelente me imaginó que ustedes van a estudiar para no sólo dedicarse a una sola cosa verdad, dijeron ambos padres a sus hijos sintiéndose muy orgullosos de los dos. —

—Todo se lo debemos a ustedes por guiarnos en el camino correcto y eso es bueno saber que podemos contar con ustedes para poder pedirles consejos cuando tengamos algunas dudas más adelante y contar con su ayuda es lo más fundamental esa ayuda adicional que nos dan ustedes cómo padres de familia que su principal función es guiarnos por el camino correcto en la vida y en ese momento los gemelos ya ven la hora y ven que pasaron medía hora y Kari le hace señas a su hermano para que les avise a sus padres lo curioso va a pasar ahorita cuando Misty reacciona al enterrarse de la hora actual que eran en ese momento. —

—Caray mama Papá creó que se nos hace un poco tarde dijo Tai.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué horas son? Preguntó Misty.

—En este mismo instante son las 3:45PM querer decir que hemos estado hablando por unos 30 Minutos por lo tanto yo sugiero que nos vaya… en ese mismo instante al saber la Sirena la hora se puso muy nerviosa por suerte su marido sabía cómo controlarla, además en ese estado no podría estar conectada con la realidad el chico de pelo de Azabache se percató de eso y todo esto se debe aque es la primera vez que viaja en Avión a otra región tanto el cómo sus hijos ya tenían todo resuelto para que no hubiese ningún contratiempos debido a que en el aeropuerto les aguardaba una cena de despedida para la pareja y los niños, que habían organizado Delia y el profesor Oak más sin embargo ninguno lo sabía. —

—Aaash es momento de movernos o vamos a perder el avión, y donde están mis cosas no puedo marcharme sin mis documentos personales pronto debemos de hallarlos si no podremos viajar a Kalos la sirena acuática esta tan histérica por qué según ella había extraviado sus documentos pero cuando vio reírse a Ash ella buscó a levantar la ceja en señal de que te ríes tu y él lo notó y la tranquilizó a ese Gyarados enfurecido que estaba a punto de estallar en irá pero decidió calmarla. —

—Amor a ver ya cálmate tus documentos están a salvó conmigo cuando regresé al cuarto a revisar una ultima vez vi que estabas dejando varias cosas y decidí recogerlas y traerlas conmigo ya que de seguro te va a ser de mucha utilidad y por lo que veo no me equivoqué con que tenía que regresar a dar una revisada antes de partir hacía el aéreo puerto, dijo el futuro investigador Pokémon a su mujer, los niños estaban muy asustados por ver cómo se puso su madre muy enojada, ahora mucho menos la van a hacer enojar con más razón le van a hacer caso cuando se enoja cómo un Gyarados por no luchar durante mucho tiempo en el campo de batalla. —

—Bueno madre no te preocupes ya tenemos todo listo para partir lo importante es que tienes que tranquilizarte madre y deja todo en nuestras manos todo va a salir bien y entendemos que te desesperaste un poco al no hallar tus papeles pero mira papá los encontró y ya debemos de irnos ya es un poco tarde así que no hay que desesperarse todo está solucionado, dijo Tai a su madre y ella se sintió un poco avergonzada y dijo lo siguiente. —

—Supongo que me dejé llevar por la desesperación al no encontrar los documentos y eso me desespero mucho pero en fin que bueno es que pude encontrarlo ahora lo importante bueno en fin debemos movernos el tiempo pasa volando y entre más pasa más tarde se nos va a hacer entonces es hora de irnos para poder llegar a tiempo para agarrar su respectivo vuelo. —

—Adelanté entonces nos vamos, dijeron ellos tres a Coro.

 _ **De camino al aéreo puerto se le vino una series de Flash backs en donde recordó todo lo vivido con su esposo desde el momento en el se volvieron a ver hasta ahora sin duda alguna ella es muy feliz juntos a los suyos y ella daría todo por ellos.**_

 _ **Cuando toda la fiesta está terminando es el momento más oportuno y Ash va a buscar a Misty para decirle algo muy importante.**_

 _ **Misty grita Ash a su mejor amiga, y esta la ve y la escucha y viene hacía en donde se encuentra su entrenador favorito.**_

 _ **¿Sí Ash? Pregunto Misty no muy segura de lo que a decir su amigo.**_

 _ **Misty yo he querido decirte que yo estoy muy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te conocí pero en las discusiones no nos ayudaba, en mucho dijo el entrenador.**_

 _ **A-A-Ash tartamudea un poco Misty pero luego se recupera después dela confesión hecha por Ash Yo también te amo y no sabes cuánto me alegra, por fin oírlo me gustaría ser tu novia nada más eso me haría más feliz y de verdad te amo pero**_

 _ **Ya entiendo dijo Ash lo que tú quieres es tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y lamento mucho, no llamarte o visitarte Misty de verdad lo siento dijo Ash a su casi novia.**_

 _ **En serio Ash me darás tiempo pregunto Misty muy feliz y eso le animo a hacerle una sugerencia a Ash.**_

 _ **¿Sí en verdad me amas como tú me lo dices entonces tendrás que ir a cuidad celeste lo harás? Pregunto Misty.**_

 _ **Lo hare dijo Ash sin importar que.**_

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, luego del desayuno.**_

 _ **Bueno Ash empaca tus cosas es hora de irnos a cuidad celeste dijo Misty a su mejor amigo y casi novios**_

 _ **Bueno señora Ketchum es hora de irnos, dijo Misty a su futura suegra nos veremos después gracias por todo.**_

 _ **Gracias a ti por venir a la fiesta por el campeonato de la cuidad de Kalos, y muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mi hijo dijo alegre Delia.**_

 _ **Adiós mamá cuídate mucho te extrañare dijo Ash, dijo Ash un poco melancólico a su madre.**_

 _ **Adiós hijo por cuanto tiempo estarás fuera de pueblo paleta, le pre1gunto su madre.**_

 _ **Será por tiempo indefinido, mamá dijo Ash.**_

 _ **Bueno cuídate hijo y se despidió de su hijo la Sra. Ketchum.**_

 _ **Pidgeot yo te elijó, ¿por favor nos podrías llevar a Cuidad Celeste pregunto muy alegre su entrenado?**_

 _ **Pid geot contesto muy alegre el pokèmon ave.**_

 _ **El transcurso de pueblo paleta acuidad celeste fue nada más de dos horas en vuelo con Pidgeot ya que el ave es muy veloz, cuando llegaron al gimnasio pokèmon, de cuidad celeste fueron recibidos por la hermanas sensacionales, y de inmediato fueron invadidos de preguntas de parte de las tres hermanas.**_

 _ **¿Cómo que hace Ash después de que mucho tiempo no viene a visitar a su mejor amiga? Pregunto Daisy.**_

 _ **¿Misty como que ya se te olvido el tiempo que no vino a visitarte? Secundo Lyli**_

 _ **¿Y cómo que si te vuelve a lastimar? Pregunto Violet**_

 _ **Ustedes no se dan cuenta de nada y entonces, Misty se va a su cuarto llorando, dejando a las hermanas confundidas.**_

 _ **Mi-Mi-Misty espérame, dijo Ash y entro a su cuarto y fue a consolarla sus hermanas, fueron un poco incomprensibles dijo Ash a Misty**_

 _ **Hay que detener a Ash o le hará más daño a nuestra hermana dijo Lily a sus otras hermanas.**_

 _ **No irán a hacer nada y es una orden dijo la mayor de todas.**_

 _ **Dejen Que entre ellos mismos se arreglen sí dijo Daisy con una sonrisa, muy picara.**_

 _ **Oh ya veo Esté Ash es mucho más maduro dijeron las otras dos hermanas sensacionales.**_

 _ **Shhh cálmate Misty, ya deja de llorar te prometo que ya no te voy a abandonar solo lo hacían su trabajo por tu propio bien no quieren verte lastimadas no llores más sí.**_

 _ **Ok está bien Ash pero no sé cómo, comportan así conmigo yo estaré aquí a tu lado siempre ok dijo Ash más contento ahora.**_

 _ **De verdad no me mientes prometerás, estar siempre a mi lado le pregunto Misty a su futuro novio.**_

 _No puedo creer que Ash me cumpliera esa promesa que me hizo de siempre estar a mi lado y yo no lo voy abandonar le agradezco a Arceus y a Dios la bendición de tener una hermosa familia, pensó para misma._

 _ **Misty estaba más que sorprendida y estaba muda, su mejor amigo le había revelado un dato muy importante tal parece que él está enamorado de, una chica pero no sabe quién es ella, pero tenía un presentimiento que esa chica era ella misma, ella esperaría muy pacientemente que él chico le dijera que a ella es la única a quien ama él.**_

 _ **A la semana Siguiente:**_

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños Misty dijo, el chico muy emocionado, él quería darle un regalo muy especial a la cumpleañera, y él miró a su familia y comprendió las señales que les hicieron para que él se llevase a Misty lo más lejos que podía y eso hizo, pero Misty lo captó y le pregunto algo preocupada.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede Ash para dónde vamos? Pregunto un poco asustada la sirena, por la actitud de su amigo.**_

 _ **No es nada malo confías en mi verdad, sabes que yo no te haría nada de lo tu no quieras, además yo quería preguntarte si podía llevarte a un lugar muy especial dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.**_

 _ **Por supuesto que sí Ash gracias por la invitación, agradeció la dulce pelirroja y entonces decidió liberar a todos sus compañeros Pokèmon.**_

 _ **Chicos salgan ustedes también, dijo Ash liberando a todos sus Pokèmon y entonces sale de ahí Mewtwo, y le pregunta a su entrenador que a donde se dirigían.**_

 _ **¿Ash para a donde nos estamos dirigiendo en, este mismo momento? Pregunto el Pokèmon genético a su entrenador.**_

 _ **nos dirigimos a un lugar muy especial en donde, nuestra aventura pokèmon inició donde conocí a Misty ya hace mucho tiempo comento su entrenador.**_

 _ **Ya veo le contestó Mewtwo, a su entrenador.**_

 _ **Luego de unas dos horas de caminata por fin los, entrenadores y los pokèmon han llegado a su destino final vieron un lago muy, familiar para ambos chicos y en eso a los dos chicos recordaron los grandes momentos juntos que vivieron hace mucho tiempo, y Misty al reconocerlo quedo muy asombrada que Ash la trajiera a hermoso sitio al que ya no viene desde hace tiempo.**_

 _ **Bueno Misty ya hemos llegado reconoces este lugar, se te hace muy familiar este, sitio pregunto el chico muy emocionado con la, posible respuesta de su querida pelirroja.**_

 _ **¿Qué Sí me gusta? No, me encantó fue en este lugar en donde té conocí ya hace bastante años oh eres muy tierno lo sabias esto no debiste de hacerlo eres muy detallista, comento su amiga.**_

 _Que lindo gesto el de él en darme este hermoso regalo y esa fue una de las tantas señales de que lo me estaba diciendo es muy enserio y no una broma como al principio lo tome que bueno que no me equivoqué en darle una segunda oportunidad pensó para si misma la chica._

 _ **Ash ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino, dijo muy contenta la futura maestra pokémon acuáticos de la región de Kanto, al entrenador y amigo confidente y fiel y ella vio que él sonría de lo más tiernamente posible y se derritió por ese lindo gesto, ningunos de esos chicos la conocía tan bien como Ash, y eso le dio todo el valor necesario para decirle la verdad a su amor de toda su vida, antes era muy denso pero ahora eso había cambiado y mucho y a Misty le agradaba y mucho.**_

 _ **Wow Misty me dejaste muy sorprendido, me llevaste al lugar en el que nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo atrás comentó, el chico con una hermosa sonrisa el chico estaba perdidamente viéndole hacia sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, y no haya como decirle a ella su amor era también era correspondido él amaba a Misty Waterflower.**_

 _ **Veamos Ash hemos, sido amigos por mucho tiempo, y hace poco casi perdemos lo más valioso nuestra amistad pero tu sinceridad, me hizo creer en ti una vez más en ti una vez más y darte una segunda oportunidad, para perdonarte y así poder amarte con todo mi ser y tú debes considerarte, el chico con suerte, le dijo la pelirroja al chico**_

 _ **Tú me amas verdad Misty dijo, Ash muy feliz, pero esta felicidad sería aún más el chico más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra y, era obviamente que él rezaba para que su sueño se le hiciera una realidad, quería amar a su, chica con todo su ser.**_

 _ **Ash quiero decirte todo lo que siento pero, primero antes de decirte todo primero quiero que escuches está canción ya que cuando yo, la oí por primera vez me recordó a los momentos triste y lindo que hemos vivido, cuando estuvimos viajando ya hace mucho tiempo atrás, entonces busco unos mini, parlantes y lo conecto a su celular y toco el botón de reproducir y a continuación se, empieza a escuchar una canción muy familiar para Ash también.**_

 _ **Tú yo hemos vividos momentos tristes y felices más, sin embargo siempre estamos el uno para el otro sé que a veces discutimos, todo, el tiempo las mayoría de las veces son por cosas sin importancia pero siempre nos reconciliamos porque somos el uno para el otro y por qué tú perteneces conmigo.**_

 _ **En ese mismo momento cuando la canción estaba terminado y Misty unas cosas de que hablar con el chico de sus sueños ella le tenía que hacer saber lo que significa para él más como un amigo, y ese momento había llegado era hoy y ahora mismo.**_

 _ **Yo Misty Waterflower ex líder del gimnasio, de Cuidad Celeste, tengo confesión que hacer al próximo líder del alto mando en Kanto a mí, mejor amigo Ash Ketchum tú me harías el honor de ser mi novio es decir yo te amo Ash Ketchum mucho y con todo mi ser y sí aceptas me harías la chica más feliz de todo Kanto tú eres mi complemento mi media naranja mi único y verdadero amor eterno dijo muy emocionada la menor de las hermanas Waterflower.**_

 _ **Ash estaba muy sorprendido por la declaración, de la noticia que le dio su mejor amiga y ahora novia él simplemente no se esperaba esto y eso, le encanto y mucho, pero él se estaba callando demasiado y entonces decidió, a actuar rápido antes de que ella hablará cosas indebidas, o hirientes y él lo menos que quería, era lastimar a su Misty.**_

 _ **Misty antes que todo yo no quiero ya seguir, siendo más tú amigo lo que pienso por ti es más que una simple amistad yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti respondió un poco enojado consigo mismo ya que por poco hace enojar a Misty Yo te amo con todo mi ser Misty Waterflower.**_

 _ **Oh Ash muchas gracias por hacerme la, mujer más feliz sobre la tierra y yo también te amo mucho dijo la chica muy feliz y emocionada, con su nueva relación con Ash.**_

 _ **Misty no sabes cuánto yo he esperado por este momento y poderte decir estas hermosas palabras te amo con todo mi corazón, dijo feliz Ash Ketchum.**_

 _ **Entonces cuando los dos estaban besándose los, dos escucharon unas pisadas y luego sonó un clic como el de una cámara digital sin, dudas fueron fotografiados infraganti y ambos estaban más rojos que un tomate se quedaría, poco o nada de color y entonces se dieron cuentan de que los estaban espiando y en ese, mismo momento supieron quién era el intruso.**_

 _Quién diría que Ash tuviera esos dotes de romanticismo y eso me terminó de enamorar más de él y por eso le di el sí a nuestra relación de novios lo queque yo no me explico por que Erika nos estaba Espiando en fin todo terminó tal cómo lo esperaba._

— _ **Es muy cierto extraño mucho nuestra casa en cuidad Celeste, que bueno que tu madre acepto gustosamente en cuidarnos la casa cuando no tuviese nada que hacer. —**_

— _ **Vamos Misty es de mi mamá de la que hablamos, dijo un ofendido el Maestro Pokemon, a su querida Sirena más bien debemos de apresurarnos o perderemos el avión de regreso a casa dijo, un Ash mayor sin duda alguna el quiere regresar a tierra natal lo más pronto posible. —**_

 _ **Esto sin duda alguna. Se emocionaron mucho, los chicos por fin volverían a la tierra en donde nacieron hace diez años no es que Kalos no, les guste pero es que extraña su cuidad natal cuidad Celeste y además de volver a ver a, sus tías después de un largo periodo de ausencia venían a descansar luego de muchos años de trabajar por fin decidieron toma un descanso bien ganado se lo tenían y luego cada, uno trabajarían en sus respectivos lugares.**_

— _ **De verdad ma y pa volveremos a ver a la abuela después de mucho tiempo de no verla, dijo Karyy muy sorprendida y muy feliz la chica no podía creerlo volverían de nuevo a sus orígenes sin duda ella esta muy feliz, pero ella se acordó de su hermano gemelo y se puso a pensar**_

— _ **Cual es el alboroto dice un chico pelirrojo a sus padres, que no me digas que volveremos a Kanto dijo muy alegre el chico a su familia volvería a ver a su abuela a sus tías y viejos amigos pero él se puso triste, el se había ya acostumbrado a estar con su familia y no quería separarse de ella pero el debía de comprender que esos momentos de se pararse de una familia llegaría tarde o temprano. —**_

— _ **veo que te agrada mucho la idea de volver a Kanto, verdad hijo comentó su madre estaba muy orgullosa de tener tan maravillosos hijos que la comprendían al perfección y también su padre ha tenido mucho que ver en darle toda esa disciplina tan necesaria ya que con eso formaría personas de bien sin importar lo que fuera lo que la vida les pusiera en su camino. —**_

— _ **Pues si madre ya tenemos casi 10 años de no saber nada de Kanto y además de que prometieron que una vez que llegáramos a ya y descansáramos lo necesario iniciaríamos nuestro viaje Pokemon dijeron ambos chicos a la vez. —**_

— _ **Y pensamos en cumplir nuestra promesa no se preocupen chicos, apenas lleguemos a cuidad Celeste y descansemos lo necesario nos vamos a pueblo Paleta para que ustedes puedan saludar a su a su abuela después de mucho tiempo de no verlos ella de seguro se pondría muy feliz de verlos de nuevo, comento su padre a sus hijos. —**_

— _ **Muy bien debemos de hacer nuestras maletas, nuestro velo saldrá dentro unas 5 horas y debemos de tener todo listo para poder irnos y así no olvidar nada de nuestro equipaje, comentó muy feliz su madre. —**_

— _ **Bien chicos, ya tienen todo listo equipaje, pasaportes reproductor de música y todo lo necesario para el vuelo, comento su padre con aire de autoritario a sus hijos a lo que sus hijos les respondieron muy educadamente, se puede decir que sus dos hijos son bien maduros e entienden muy bien todo lo de su alrededor. —**_

— _ **Que bien chicos su padre solo hace solo por prevención, para que ningún incoveniente ocurra en el Aeropuerto internacional de cuidad Lumalia, comentó su madre muy feliz ver que sus hijos son muy obedientes sin dudas sus dos hijos quieren ser igual que su padre, y quieren llegar a hacer la misma hazaña juntos. —**_

 _Es hermoso este momento cuando cuándo regresamos de nuevo a nuestra region los niños estaban muy felices de estar de nuevo en su hogar para luego descansar unos días para luego salir en viaje Pokémon._

— _ **Sí padre, nosotros venimos aquí por nuestra voluntad, nadie nos ha obligado a hacerlo- Dijeron los dos -Sí es así podemos proceder con la ceremonia- Dijo el padre -Traigan los anillos para bendecirlos- Y así fue, Pikachu y Azumarril trajeron los anillos y el padre los bendijo –Bien, ahora ustedes dirán sus votos?- Preguntó el padre. –Sí- Dijeron los dos a la vez -Entonces ve tú primero Misty-.**_

 _ **Yo Misty Kasumi Waterflower, conocí a Ash durante mi primer viaje Pokémon y desde el momento en que lo miré me enamoré rotundamente de él a pesar de que lo haya seguido por todas esas regiones, en la que estuvimos, viajando, dijo Misty a los demás.**_

 _ **y yo te prometo serte fiel y estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, quiero ser tú fiel aliada de ahora en adelante, también quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, te amaré por siempre.**_

 _ **\- ¿Aceptas Ash Ketchum ser mi esposo? Pregunto Misty –Sí Misty, acepto ser tu esposo- Dijo Ash- Ahora te toca a ti Ash- Dijo el padre.**_

 _ **Yo Ash Satoshi Ketchum, que cambie conocí a Misty en primer viaje Pokémon me pesco en el río y cuando Pikachu le daño su bicicleta y siguió por todas esas regiones para que se la pagará y sin querer me enamoré de ella por causa de su valentía, amor por sus Pokémon y a las personas, por esto, que decidí casarme con ella, comentó Ash alegre.**_

 _ **prometo muy solemnemente a Misty que le seré fiel, que estaré con ella en la salud y la enfermedad, que siempre la amaré, estaré en las buenas y en las malas; quiero que sepa que ella es la única persona a quien amo y amaré por toda la eternidad.**_

 _ **ahora he aquí mi pregunta ¿Misty me harías el honor de llamarte mi esposa?- Preguntó Ash –Si, acepto- Dijo Misty muy alegre.**_

 _ **Todos los presentes estaban muy conmovidos por las palabras que dijeron Ash y Misty, las hermanas de la entrenadora, Delia y todos los amigos de Misty y Ash estaban en un solo llanto; la madre del azabache estaba muy feliz por su hijo que se casa con su mejor amiga de toda su infancia, ella era la única que la señora Ketchum aceptaría como nuera, luego el padre habla una vez más.**_

 _Esté un momento muy épico para mi debido a que yo estaba obteniendo lo que más quería y eso era casarme con Ash y pude hacerlo sin que objetara nadie y cuando el padre dijo puede besar a la novia respire más tranquila por que todo salió muy bien, pensó para si misma la pelirroja._

 _ **Fin del Flash Backs.**_

 _ **Sin darse cuenta por ir recordando esos inéditos flash back no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino final, y no fue hasta en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que se había movida debido a que Kari la despertó de ese mundo en el estaba ella.**_

—Hey mamá es hora de que te vayas despertando ya hemos llegado al aéreo puerto vaya parece que estabas soñando por que llevaba un cierto tiempo en tu mundo sea lo que tu hayas soñado recuerda que siempre estaremos ahí para ti eso ni lo dudes contigo estaremos siempre en las buenas y en las malas bueno ya es hora de que ingresemos adentro, replicó su hija. —

—Sí ya entiendo a que te refieres y gracias de verdad a todos ustedes por apoyarme y temerme mucha paciencia es por eso que los amo con todo mi corazón de verdad está es la familia que siempre desee tener y le agradezco a Dios y Arceus por poder tener la oportunidad de, tenerlos a mi lado y eso para mi no tiene precio ustedes son uno en un millón, comentó Misty. —

—Lo mismo pensamos de ti dijeron los tres al unísono.

 _ **Después de verificar los documentos de viaje y haber cenado en familia ya estaban listo para abordar el avión.**_

 _ **En la sala de abordaje del Aeropuerto de cuidad Celeste.**_

 _ **Por favor pasajeros que se dirigen a la región Kalos pasen por la puerta número 1, comunico el anunciador de los vuelos de Salida. Repito por favor a todo los pasajeros que se dirigen a la región Kalos pasen por la puerta número 1 muchas gracias que disfruten su vuelo y regresen pronto, y con eso el anunciador da por terminada su labor por esta hora.**_

 _ **Bueno es hora de decir adiós por ahora.**_

—Supongo que nos veremos después verdad hijo espero queque tengan un excelente viaje los voy a extrañar mucho, dijo Delia.

—Nosotros también mamá pero nos volveremos de nuevo.

—Así es abuela nos veremos muy pronto te lo prometemos.

—Este no es un adiós si no una hasta luego, replicó Misty a la señora Delia.

—Eso espero dijo Delia.

—Cuídate hermanito, cuida de mis sobrinos y de mi cuñada ok.

—Claro así lo haremos te lo prometo hermana, replico Ash.

 _ **En ese mismo momento vieron partir el avión procedente de la región Kanto despegando del aéreo puerto rumbo hacía Kalos todos estaban muy tristes de ver una vez más cuando, no los volverían a ver por un buen tiempo y sus sobrinos y nietos van a extrañarlos por un tiempo pero siempre estarán en lo más profundo de su ser.**_

 _ **El avión procedente, de la región de Kanto que salió a las 8:50PM ya aterrizó por favor acercarse a sala de espera para recibir a sus amigos y familiares, repitió el avión cuya procedencia es de la región de Kanto que salió a las 8:50PM ya aterrizó por favor acercarse a la sala de espera para recibir a sus amigos o familiares gracias por su atención.**_

 _ **En ese mismo instante fueron bajando, la familia Ketchum y los dos gemelos vieron a una cara muy familiar, mientras sus padres fueron por sus equipajes y ellos saludaban a los presentes.**_

— _Oh tío Brock no tienes ni idea de cuanto extrañamos, a la abuela a Kanto y a ti también tía Erika dijeron sus dos sobrinos favoritos y él solo se hecha a reí y los saluda. —_

— _Adiós chicos los extrañaré mucho espero que les hagan caso a sus padres y que, no se preocupen que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver en cuanto menos lo esperen nos volveremos a ver, dijo Erika._

— _Así será tía Erika, comentaron sus sobrinos._

 _ **Fin del capítulo: 19 Nos leemos en próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—.**_

 _Corto: 2_

 _El encuentro ente familia._

— _Bien vamos a introducirlos con el resto de la familia, sí ustedes están de acuerdo por si nos preguntan quienes son ustedes dos por que a ellos no se les puede ocultar nada y nosotros no les podríamos hacer eso además creemos que es muy importante que sepan quienes ustedes por eso les digo sólo ustedes saben sí corren el riesgo en hacerlo o no esperamos sus respuesta en ese momento se pusieron a dialogar entre los dos y parece ser que ya han llegado a una conclusión. —_

— _Bueno esta bien creó que no hay problema en que nos presenten, dijeron sus contra partes._

— _Mamá Papá vengan aquí un momento, dijeron los adolescentes._

— _Sí hijos para que nos quier... se interrumpieron ala ver a dos personas que estaban ahí, y Misty estaban sorprendida de verlos, y ellos dos decidieron romper el hielo y hablar._

— _Hola tu debes de ser nuestra madre Misty de nuestro universo alterno, dijeron los dos jóvenes adultos._

— _Ya veo que son mis hijos con Ash del Universo Alterno, ¿Pero que hacen aquí no puede ser no me digas que? Preguntó Misty._

— _Venimos a este universo con Celebi pero se nos perdió cuándo llegamos aquí, dijo su hijo mayor._

— _No se hable más vamos a buscar a Celebi para que puedan irse a su Universo Alterno, comentó Ash saliendo de su Shock._

— _Así es Ash vamos a buscar a Celebi, dijo Misty a su esposo._

 _ **Y así termina otro corto de este Universo Alterno Pokeshipping el próximo capítulo iniciará la búsqueda de Celebi la gran pregunta, ¿Podrán encontrarlo a tiempo para poder ir a su Universo Alterno? Sabremos las respuesta en los próximos capítulo de mini fic a la misma hora por el mismo medio y recuerden mantenerse atentos a los próximos capítulos, espero que les haya gustado esté nuevo, corto de este universo alterno**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenece, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Game Freak, este capítulo fue creado para entretener al lector, únicamente.**_

 _ **A/N: Decimo Noveno capítulo (19 Capítulos) de esté maravilloso fic ya cada vez faltan menos y gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme en este proyecto tan hermoso cómo lo es ABCDARIO Pokeshipping, gracias a esas personas a las que han escrito y me sirven de Inspiración para poder crear mis propias historias y sí he tomado algunas de sus ideas es debido a la inspiración que me dan ustedes compañeros y amigos pronto habrán sorpresas, y nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics espero comentarios de este nuevo episodio, se despide**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_


	20. Capítulo: 20 T-Toma Mi Mano

_**Capítulo: 20**_

 _ **T-Toma mi mano**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017**_

 _ **Sí haz llegado hasta aquí a esté nuevo capítulo/episodio cómo lo quieran llamar en sus países muchas gracias a pesar de la tardanza de publicar estos capítulos pero quiero que entiendan, que uno tiene vida y es un poco complicado pero no imposible, pero por el amor que le tengo a la lectura y la escritura decidí escribir, cada una de mis historias para darles algo nuevo para que puedan leer y eso es lo que importa verdaderamente. Las demás historias serán actualizada, a la medida que sean posible y no piensen que voy a abandonar mis historias, dey alguna o/u manera las actualizaré sin más que decir, empezamos la historia.**_

 _ **Parejas:**_

 _ **Serena y Clemont.**_

 _ **Misty y Ash.**_

 _ **Edad de los Personajes:**_

 _ **Serena: 25**_

 _ **Clemont: 25**_

 _ **Misty: 25**_

 _ **Ash: 25**_

 _ **Kari: 5**_

 _ **Tay: 5**_

 _ **Sallie: 5**_

 _ **Adam: 5**_

 _ **Capítulo: 20 T-Toma mi mano.**_

 _ **Serena y Clemont se encuentran en el aeropuerto, de Cuidad Luminalia esperando a sus amigos que vienen en el avión procedente de la región de Kanto desde temprano estaban ahí los dos muy unidos a pesar de los problemas que han tenido ellos han sabido salir delante de los problemas que han tenido a lo largo de su matrimonio y en ese mismo instante iban a pregunta aque hora aterriza, el avión que estaban esperando el matrimonio y en ese mismo momento la dependiente les suministró la información a ellos dos.**_

—Disculpe Señorita me podría hacer de indicarnos cómo ¿Aque hora estará aterrizando el avión que proviene de la región de Kanto? Preguntó Serena a ver que ya se había se había retrasado mucho y esto no le estaba dando muy buena espina ella y Clemont que, un avión de esa región dura hasta aquí más 4 horas de vuelo y en ese momento llegó un anunció del controlador de la pista de aterrizaje. —

—En este mismo instante me acaban de avisar de que el avión tiene dificultades para poder aterrizar intentarán quemar todo el combustible para que pueda aterrizar en el aéreo puerto les pido que, se calman por que el piloto es muy experimentado así que nada malo ha de pasar y es cuestión de un par de horas estará aterrizando en el campo de aterrizaje en el aéreo puerto así les digo no tiene de que preocuparse todo, saldrá bien, comentó uno de los controladores de la pista de aterrizaje a los presentes. —

—Es bueno saber de que sus pilotos tengan una buena concentración y un buen entrenamiento eso es digno de una empresa respetada en por que sus clientes y pasajeros tengan un grato trato además de preocuparse por ellos y Clemont y Serena decidieron esperar el tiempo, que fuese necesario para esperar a sus amigos y los niños querían conocer a los niños que serán sus nuevos amigos y ya querían conocerlos para poder jugar con, ellos pero deben de ser muy paciente para poder conocerlos y llevarse muy bien con ellos, además lo más importante para ellos dos es que todo salga bien y luego vendrá todo lo demás, pensaron para sí mismo los niños para luego quedarse a esperar, junto a sus padres. —

—Sí ustedes dos tienen razón nada malo va a suceder, nuestros amigos estarán muy bien no hay que ser negativos pero debemos de ser cautos y esperar que es lo va a pasar pero nosotros pensamos que sólo será un susto no más pero hay que estar al pendiente de lo que pueda suceder en el transcurso de las horas para que puedan aterrizar sólo esperamos que todos estén muy bien por el momento vamos esperar un par de horas en este sitio, comentó la niña. —

estoy de acuerdo contigo hermana debemos de esperar qué es lo que va a suceder próxima hora de Hemos de ser muy positivos Yo confío en que todo va a salir bien pero conociendo no debemos de perder la esperanza recuerda que con Dios todo puede salir adelante y tanto que de seguro ningún percance aéreo para ver el tiempo se ha terminado en cualquier momento el avión ha de haber aterrizar seguro lo hará demos forzoso pero conor capitanes del avión están capacitados el mínimo de riesgo que las personas que resulten lastimadas por un accidente es completamente mínimo, comento el niño. —

—Bien Es hora de amarnos un rato a respirar hondo no caer en pánico rezar por lo que todo salga bien le doy gracias a Dios por tener una hermosa familia y si mi hijo Tienes razón hay que estar 100% positivos de que todo irá a salir muy bien que todo lo pensamos negativamente todo saldría mal es por eso siempre a pesar de la adversidad hay que tener un mínimo porcentaje positivo cuando las cosas no quieren salir a como uno las espera es por eso que hay que tener fe y amor y paciencia para que todo salga de la mejor manera posible, dijo Clemont a los demás miembro de su familia y Serena habló algo al respecto. —

—Recuerdas todo lo que hemos pasado para poder estar en dónde estamos en este momento porque yo sí lo recuerdo muy bien y a pesar de lo que hemos pasado no me arrepiento de haber hecho todas las cosas para poder estar juntos no me arrepiento de haberlas hecho tenemos dos hermosos hijos Tenemos muchos amigos en lo que hemos hecho en esta y en otras regiones las cosas que he pasado a tu lado han sido maravillosos para mí y eso quiero seguir las teniendo Solamente contigo porque tú me has demostrado ser el hombre con el que quiero estar el resto de mis días ya que tú me has demostrado tenerme mucha paciencia y mucho respeto gracias por tenerme todas las consideraciones para conmigo, dijo Serena feliz. —

—De hecho yo he recordado todos sus maravilloso momento todos los sacrificios que hemos hecho y lo hemos hecho por amor mucho y no me arrepiento de todo eso de todo lo que hemos hecho lo hemos hecho con a con amor dignidad para luchar por nuestro amor por gente que no quería que estuviéramos juntos pero la unión pudo más que la separación hemos logrado tener dos hermosos hijos que ya están unidos los dos nos ha permitido ver fuertes día con día luchar por cada uno de nuestros objetivos ayudar a nuestros amigos y a las personas que realmente necesitan de nuestra ayuda Gracias por estar conmigo en estos años que tenemos de estar casados gracias por darme estos dos maravillosos hijos y esperemos estar juntos y felices por el resto de nuestras vidas, comentó el inventor rubio. —

 _ **En ese mismo instante vemos que ambos comienza a recordar cómo fueron sus aventuras Cómo se hicieron novios y cómo clement le propuso matrimonio a Serena ella quedó muy atónita a los de la forma en que Clemont le propuso matrimonio a ella y aceptó porque vio que él la adoraba de verdad se merecía ser feliz y tener una segunda oportunidad en el amor y vio que el lado junto de él la obtendría y no dudo en decir que sí jamás rechazó la oferta de casarse con él aceptó formar y tener una hermosa familia con él esto es amor pero del bueno amor a primera vista ese amor que al estar con ese ser tan especial que te ama sin importar que, te respeta en todos los sentidos, dijo Serena para sí misma.**_

 _ **Flash Back.**_

— _ **Ash yo tengo algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo y hasta ahora tengo el coraje suficiente para poder decirte lo que siento aquí en mi corazón pero ya no puedo callarme más tengo que decirte esto y esperaré tu respuesta de lo que te diré a ti solo espero que los correspondas cómo yo lo hago contigo he esperado mucho por este momento lo que tendré para poderte decirte que tu me gustas más cómo un amigo Ash yo estoy muy profundamente enamorado de ti, Comentó Serena a Ash. —**_

— _ **Entiendo lo que tú me quieres decir pero de una buena vez te diré que no aceptaré tener una relación contigo de ningún tipo más que solo de amigos por que yo solo tengo ojos para otra chica y lo siento mucho pero no eres tú yo estoy saliendo con alguien más tu debes buscar a alguien quién te pueda amar de verdad ya que yo no soy capaz de hacerlo como te lo repito yo ya tengo novia y no pienso serle infiel por ti no vale la pena arriesga mi felicidad por, ser tu novio cómo te dije y lo repito sólo puedo ser más que tú amigo, y nada más Serena espero que tú entiendas dijo Ash a su amiga y ella quedó destrozada por la noticia, que le dio Ash. —**_

— _ **Entiendo lo que tú me quieres decir, pero wow estoy muy sorprendida que me dijeras ya tenías novia y yo que pensé que eras muy tímido pero me equivoque tal vez tu tengas mucha razón y no te conozca del todo y yo deba de buscar a alguien a quién amar de verdad y alguien quien me ame por lo que soy y me valore de verdad solo espero poder encontrar a esa persona, que llene el hueco en mi corazón, dijo serena un poco triste, con la noticia pero agradecida con Ash de que le fuera muy sincera con ella y le dijera la verdad y ella piensa Ash solo piensa en uno y luego en él. —**_

— _ **Que bueno que lo entendiste Serena no es que no piense que tu no eres guapa pero yo me yo me enamoré de mi mejor amiga, a pesar de ser una chica con su temperamento pero es ella la que me enseño todo lo que sé hasta ahora a ella su le debo todo lo que soy y no voy a fallarle no ahora, yo prometo lo que digo y es por eso que a ti solo te veo cómo una amiga nada más, espero que no te moleste lo que estoy diciendo pero es por tu propio bien amiga, terminó de comentar Ash a su amiga. —**_

— _ **Ash entiendo tu punto de vista y claro que te comprendo muy bien yo sé que tu la amas a ella muy bien por lo que sé que pones mucha pasión a eso y es muy bueno aunque me cuesta admitirlo pero yo estoy, muy feliz por qué tu amas a ese ser con todo tu corazón y sí tu lo eres yo también lo seré, el amor no se puede condicionar de ninguna manera y tampoco hay que presionar al amor para poder conseguir lo que uno desea y sí hay que dejar de luchar por la felicidad de uno por el otro se hace pero más importante es la felicidad del chico al que tu amas, Comentó Serena. —**_

— _ **Y cómo te conozco lo suficiente quieres saber quien es la chica afortunada quién se enamoró de ti te lo diré apenas nos veamos, con los demás les prometo que les diré todo puede que sea hoy en la tarde pero posiblemente sea mañana en la mañana para que todos podamos descansar muy bien y estar, muy relajados para pensar las cosas con mucha calma pero yo sé que ustedes estarán de acuerdo conmigo dijo el moreno de pelo color azabache a la chica de ojos azules. —**_

— _ **Muy bien Ash será mañana en la mañana que nos dirás quién es la chica misteriosa de quien se enamoró de ti pero en fin ya casi debemos de ir con los demás hoy fue un día muy agotador para todos y no hay nada mejor, relajante y refrescante que un buen baño para poder relajarse de todas, esas tenciones del día a día que uno tiene es muy importante chinearse mucho por la salud y bienestar, de uno bueno en fin es momento de volver con los demás además de que de debemos de planear la fiesta de despedida por que yo estoy muy segura de que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver y espero conocer a sí a tu hermosa novia, Comentó Serena con la sonrisa de lado, pero dentro de sí estaba muy Feliz de que Ash amara a ella en vez de ella misma pensó Serena para si misma sabe que sólo pueden ser amigos nada más nada menos que eso pensó Serena para si misma. —**_

 _Prefiero a que me digan la verdad antes de vivir una mentira, por más que fuera dura la verdad le agradezco a Ash que fuera muy honesto conmigo y eso yo se lo agradezco mucho que sea muy honesto conmigo mismo y me diga la verdad agradezco a Dios y Arceus en ponerme a Clemont, en mi camino el ha sido mi bastión de soporte en los momentos más duro de mi vida, pensé para mi misma._

 _ **Mientras tanto en la región de Kalos**_

 _ **Vemos que una pareja de novios recién formada y ellos estaban viendo un cartel en ciudad y se quedaron muy sorprendidos de ver a una hermosa sirena haciendo un baile acuático que sea lo siguiente.**_

 _ **Región de Kalos se siente muy, orgullosa de presentarle estos bailes acuáticos muy pronto, a llevarse en esta ciudad el elenco hace procedente de la región, Kanto de ciudad Celeste que se llevará en 15 días a partir de hoy Así, es que vayan tomando sus precauciones para ahorrar para, comprar Los tiquetes para este gran evento principal esperamos, poder contar con su colaboración para que puedan ver, este maravilloso espectáculo acuático aquí en Ciudad Luminalia, anuncia el cartel del evento dejo a la pareja de novios estaban, muy sorprendidos de ver un tipo de espectáculo como éste, muy pronto en su ciudad y no dudaron en comprar Los tiquetes, para ver de qué se trata este maravilloso evento acuático pero el destino les sorpresas al saber de quienes serán lo protagonista de ese evento tan exitoso.**_

— _ **Bueno tal parece que tenderemos que esperar por lo menos una semana para averiguar quienes serán los protagonista de la historia tan romántica ya no puedo esperar ver ese maravilloso evento tan especial y mágico de fijo no me voy a perder por nada del mundo comentó la chica peli miel muy emocionada con la noticia. —**_

— _ **Woaw Veo que estás muy emocionada, de verdad quieres ir a verlo en acción vamos a ir verlos cuando llegue, el momento de su presentación ya compramos los tiquetes Ahora hay, que esperar que llegue la fecha de la presentación el show para poderlo, ver y si veo que estás muy emocionada y eso me alegra mucho, Quiénes son los protagonistas de serie quinto hijo Te amo aunque ella, tenía sospechas de quién podría ser los protagonistas de ese evento tan, hermoso y especial Y sí Ash con su novia bien no hay problema alguno yo ya soy novia de Clemont el amor de mi vida dijo Serena para si misma. —**_

— _ **Yupppppi hermanito me gusta la idea de ver ese baile acuático, Ash por que decidiste no seguir viajando en, Kalos cómo desearía que estuvieras muy pronto estuvieras aquí, junto a nosotros como los viejos tiempos este año sus aventuras a, cómo las teníamos antes y ahora que dejamos de viajar cómo lo solíamos, hacer antes pero ya no es así todo es muy aburrido no tengo, nada que hacer aquí creó que en unos años más iré de viaje, Pokemon, dijo Bonnie para si misma sin que la pareja recién formada le oyeran que decía. —**_

 _ **Pero lo que no sabían ellos es que el elenco de la producción del baile acuático viene con Ash y su novia lo que les daría una gran sorpresa a los demás chicos Clemont sabe que Ash estaba enamorado de una chica pelirroja pero lo que no sabía sí ya le había dicho sus sentimientos a ella o no los viejos amigos se reencontraran después de casi cuatro años de no saber nada el uno del otro pero al ver el estado en el que viene su novia Misty se darán cuenta de que hay planes futuros para la boda y de hecho ellos estaban invitado a la boda Serena se alegrará mucho por ellos una parte de su amor con él murió al ver a la pelirroja que estaba embarazada y ella no se metería entre la felicidad de su hijo, madre y padre ella no era de ese tipo de personas, si tendría a Ash sería cómo amigos al menos quería conservar lo único de lo podría conseguir y eso era su amistad y nada más nada menos. Como dice un dicho si tu lo amas déjalo ir y eso era lo que tenía que hacer Serena dejar ir a su amor platónico para su bien.**_

— _ **Supongo que hay que esperar que noticias traerán y a decir verdad es muy extraño de que pongan un evento cómo este a no ser de que… paró de repente recordando muy importante, y fue a indagar un poco por sitio oficial de la liga Pokemon de la región de Kalos para saber con más exactitud para que hicieran ese evento y lo que hayo la dejo muy helada a la preformer de la región, y lo leyó y luego se lo pasó a Clemont para que viera el que ella no estaba viendo doble. —**_

— _ **O por Dios no puede ser va a inaugurar, un gimnasio de Pokémon de agua Con razón me van a realizar este, evento acuático aquí dice que es primera vez en que a Kalos le interesa un evento, acuático dentro esta región el primer paso para recibir, la aprobación de la construcción del Estadio en la región Kalos Y eso, había sorprendido muy seriamente a los chicos al contrario de hoy Estaba, muy emocionada de ver Pokémon de agua aquí en su región natal, serena y Clemont se van sin palabras no podían gesticular ni una sola palabra, estaba muy sorprendido por esa noticia no sabían que hacer cuenta exactitud, Pensó el inventor un poco fuera de sí. —**_

 _Que me iba a imaginar que Ash y Misty montarán ese hermoso espectáculo aquí en Kalos de verdad me quede sin aliento y estoy muy orgullosa de que sean pareja eso, es muy hermoso de verdad y les deseo todo lo mejor en su matrimonio que ya se ha de haber celebrado ustedes a pesar de los obstáculos que les pongan la vida yo se que ellos saldrán adelanté lo se, pensó para ella Misma_

 _ **Lo sabía lo sabía tenía que era algo, así Ash en este espectáculo acuático quedar muy pronto falta ochos, días a que comience y me imagino que ya estar aquí yo creo, que vamos a ir a buscar el centro Pokémon pero igual y alarmas, específicamente con ellos al respecto a esto Wow estamos demasiado sorprendidos, con esta grata noticia iremos a buscar a Ash a su novia y a su hermana para poderlos felicitar sobre su espectáculo pronto a realizarse aquí en Kalos dijo Serena muy emocionada por la noticia. —**_

— _ **Me parece buena idea Serena vamos a buscar al centro Pokémon de Ash Misty y a su hermana queremos hablar con ellos para saber si saben algo sobre la construcción del gimnasio Pokémon Esto nos tiene muy intrigados pero estamos muy felices que vayan a hacer una obra cómo está lo reitero una vez más la liga se está poniendo las pilas en construir un centro de batalla para conseguir una nueva medalla eso es digno de esta liga Pokémon dijo Clemont a los demás. —**_

— _ **Ya lo creo hermanito quiero, volver a ver a Ash Quiero y conocer su novia que estamos esperando entonces, vámonos para el centro Pokémon a ver si están ahí y dice el itinerario dice que entre una semana va ser el espectáculo ahí descansando dos días porque el viaje fue muy largo viaje y en los 6 días que quedan practicaran sus ensayos los tres son muy profesionales en lo que hacen de hecho ya hayan actuado en Ciudad Celeste según lo que dice el carácter y tanto lo cómo los dos chicos asintieron en la cabeza en darle la razón a Bonnie vaya dijeron los dos chicos los dos están muy sorprendidos al saber que su hermana y cuñada está ella tanto de sobres de ballet. —**_

 _ **Estás tanto en el centro Pokémon de Ciudad de Luminalia vemos a los chicos que están descansando después de un largo viaje están sus respectivas habitaciones descansando escuchando un rato música y leyendo un poco el guión para no perderse ningún detalle y estaba dispuesto a dar unas conferencia de prensa dentro de unos minutos una hora por decirlo así tenían que hacer unas cosas más antes de empezar a practicar su ensayo para la presentación, sin dudas se quedaron asustado al ver muchas personas ahí, a la par viéndolos pero han de saber que como su espectáculo es, reconocido a nivel internacional y ellos pueden manejar la presión bien, para estar enfrente de su Público de unas chicas y chicos gritando como loco, hasta que hace un auto que tres silueta línea hacia ellos y se dio cuenta de quiénes eran y en ese momento dieron por terminada la conferencia de prensa que duró una hora dando autógrafos y aceptando la preguntas de la prensa y a los fans pero al ver Ash a sus viejos, amigos decidieron atender a los amigos de Ash y así concluyeron el evento.**_

— _ **Chicos que tal que cuentan como están, todos por aquí teníamos tanto tiempo de no vernos Qué ha pasado con, Serena Clemont preguntó el maestro Pokémon a sus, amigos el chico, al parecer no toque los dos Está muy felices de volverlos, a ver cuenta, que ya era algo más que amigos y él espero no estar, equivocado fuera, algo más que amigos. —**_

— _ **Lo mismo opino amigo teníamos tiempo, no saber nada del uno de el otro que ha pasado que hace falta de comunicación por que nosotros pensábamos que se habían ya, olvidado de nosotros pero veo que me equivoque y eso es bueno de olvidarse de los demás yo soy el novio de Serena después de unos años que empezó noviazgo cuando vos te fuiste yo y ella empezar una relación durante 4 años y pronto podremos dar el siguiente paso y no hace mucho que vivimos juntos en nuestro departamento pensabas que no te iba a decir de lo nuestro pero me di cuenta que no tenía la forma de comunicarme contigo mi amigo espero que me puedas perdonar hermano. —**_

— _ **Descuida No te preocupes suele pasar pero nosotros sí nos vamos a casar pero todavía no sé cuándo pero les mandaremos la invitación a nuestra boda para que puedas asistir por favor si te dejas en eso te perdono pero si no tranquilo siempre Seguiremos siendo amigos en fin lo esperamos allá cuando le llegue la invitación ese será el día en que nos vamos a casar es de verdad espero su asistencia a la boda gracias y estoy seguro que algo le inquieta ustedes con respecto a la construcción de un gimnasio aquí en Ciudad de Luminalia Irán construir un gimnasio Pokémon Eso es muy cierto dijo a los demás. —**_

— _ **Bien Ash quiénes son tus, acompañantes están ahí sí me las podrías presentar quiero conocerlas muy bien ya, que podríamos ser vecinos si se deciden a venir a vivir aquí Kalos para así podernos llevarnos muy bien lo que yo quiero que sepan que vamos a ir a su espectáculo y ya compramos las entradas queremos ver qué tal son actuando imagino que eres un grandioso actor debes de actuar muy bien ya quiero ver cómo actúas mi querido amigo, dijo Serena, muy feliz. —**_

 _ **Nuestra querida pelirroja se anduvo, molestando un poco pero vio que Serena sólo se interesan por Ash, con un amigo y eso la tranquilizó mucho lo mismo pasó con su hermana, Erika y estaba un poco enojada por la forma de hablarle a su hermano, pero está también cayó en cuenta que era de cariño y no era por interés, en él entonces comprendieron las dos serena aprecia la amistad de su, amigo pero de una forma tierna y nada más nada menos y entonces, decidieron las dos que sería muy buenas amigas tanto Misty como, Erika serían muy buenas amigas de Serena.**_

 _ **Muy buenos días mi nombre Misty es un placer conocerte Serena Ash me un poco de ti que querías ser una preformer Pokémon Eso es bueno pero te tardaste un poco para elegir lo que quería ser, bueno cada quien Elige a su debido tiempo pero cuando anduve con Ash en sus viajes Pokémon decidí que quería ser la maestra acuática y ya estoy por lograrlo con Ash aprendí muchas cosas y estoy muy contenta de haberle enseñado a él todo lo que, sé hasta el momento y yo le enseñé a él también a ti nunca se dio por vencido aquel será a pesar de todo y que diera siempre lo mejor de ti hasta el final y veo que me hiciste caso a luchar hasta el final y conseguiste lo que tanto querías conseguir Y ese es mi amor Y gracias Te lo pido por haberlo conseguido si yo te amará tanto como yo como tú me amas mi amor. —**_

— _ **Wow veo que tienen gran historia de, los dos sí que han vivido muchas aventuras ustedes dos y eso, es bueno ir muchas Aventuras aparte ir con el chico que uno elige y sin, saberlo él ya eligió a la chica que cundo se tiene que separar del, otro sin ni el otro sepa de que se aman siempre mantendrán la forma de, estas y comunicando a pesar de la gran distancia Que los separa, esto me pasó a mí cuando me separé por primera de Ash cuando, terminó el campamento pero no me di cuenta que él haría el viaje, contigo Misty y él escogido ya al verdadero amor de su vida y eso, yo lo respeto dijo, Serena un poco triste pero muy seguras de sus palabras. —**_

 _Bien por ellos dos de verdad se lo merecen mucho espero que de verdad sean muy felices los dos son el uno para el otro, Clemont me ha sabido amar respetar consentirme y consentirlo a él se nota que somos el uno para el otro comenté muy feliz._

 _ **Entonces dieron inicio a la ceremonia y el padre comenzó. —Estimados hermanos, nos reunimos aquí para celebrar el sagrado matrimonio entre Serena y Clemont; el matrimonio es una cosa muy seria y de madurez y no es ningún juego, por lo tanto yo les pregunto Serena y Clemont ustedes están aquí hoy por voluntad propia o porque fueron obligados a hacerlo- Les preguntó el padre.**_

— _ **Sí padre, nosotros venimos aquí por nuestra voluntad, nadie nos ha obligado a hacerlo- Dijeron los dos -Sí es así podemos proceder con la ceremonia- Dijo el padre -Traigan los anillos para bendecirlos- Y así fue, Panchán y hawlucha trajeron los anillos y el padre los bendijo –Bien, ahora ustedes dirán sus votos?- Preguntó el padre. –Sí- Dijeron los dos a la vez -Entonces ve tú primero Serena-.**_

 _ **Yo Serena, conocí a Clemont durante mi primer viaje Pokémon y desde el momento en que lo miré me enamoré rotundamente de él a pesar de que lo haya seguido por todas esas regiones, en la que estuvimos, viajando, dijo Clemont a los demás.**_

 _ **y yo te prometo serte fiel y estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, quiero ser tú fiel aliada de ahora en adelante, también quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, te amaré por siempre.**_

 _ **\- ¿Aceptas Clemont ser mi esposo? Pregunto Serena –Sí Serena, acepto ser tu esposo- Dijo Clemont- Ahora te toca a ti Clemont- Dijo el padre.**_

 _ **Yo Clemont, que también conocí a Serena en primer viaje Pokémon me enamoré a primera vista y desde que la vi por primera vez me enamoré perdidamente de ella, comentó Clemont alegre.**_

 _ **prometo muy solemnemente a Serena que le seré fiel, que estaré con ella en la salud y la enfermedad, que siempre la amaré, estaré en las buenas y en las malas; quiero que sepa que ella es la única persona a quien amo y amaré por toda la eternidad.**_

 _ **ahora he aquí mi pregunta ¿Serena me harías el honor de llamarte mi esposa?- Preguntó Clemont –Si, acepto- Dijo Serena muy alegre.**_

 _ **Todos los presentes estaban muy conmovidos por las palabras que dijeron Serena y Clemont, y la familia de ambos chicos y todos los amigos de Serena y Clemont estaban en un solo llanto; la madre del azabache estaba muy feliz por su hijo que se casa con su mejor amiga de toda su infancia, el era él único que la madre de Serena aceptaría como yerno , luego el padre habla una vez más.**_

 _ **-Si hay alguien que quiera impedir esta unión, hablen ahora o callen para siempre Nadie habló y tampoco hubo indicios de interrumpir la misa, estando la cosa así el Padre dijo -Los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Arceus ha unido jamás lo separe el hombre, puedes besar a la novia- Dijo el padre.**_

 _ **Entonces Serena tomó a Clemont y celebraron su unión con un cálido y sonoro beso; así sellaron algo nuevo que recién acaba de iniciar.**_

 _ **Llegaron en donde sería la recepción y lanzaron las flores a las demás chicas solteras y Bonnie atrapó el ramo de flores, todas dijeron -Parece que tendremos otra boda muy pronto!- Dejando a una Bonnie muy sonrojada, la nombrada**_

 _Ahora entiendo cómo se siente la presión de que alguien o algo arruine ese mágico momento pero lo importante aquí eses que ya me casé con el chico que quería casarme ahora me tocará quererlo con todo mí corazón y en este momento es muy mágico vivirlo junto al ser que uno ama con todo su ser, dije para mí misma._

 _ **En ese momento la encargada de avisar el vuelo anunció que el vuelo ya apunto de aterrizar.**_

 _En ese mismo momento vieron que él, avión proveniente, de Kalos a aterrizado en la región todos estaban muy felices de ver una vez más cuando, sus sobrinos ven a su a su tío en el aéreo puerto estos sin pensarlos salen a su encuentro, este les saluda muy emocionado y les dice a ambos lo feliz que está de volverlos a ver y lo mucho que aquí se les extrañaba. —_

 _ **El avión procedente, de la región de Kalos ya aterrizó por favor acercarse a sala de espera para recibir a sus amigos y familiares, repitió el avión cuya procedencia es de la región de Kalos ya aterrizó por favor acercarse a la sala de espera para recibir a sus amigos o familiares gracias por su atención.**_

 _ **En ese mismo instante fueron bajando, la familia Ketchum y los dos gemelos vieron a una cara muy familiar, mientras sus padres fueron por sus equipajes y ellos saludaban a los presentes.**_

— _Oh tío Clemont no tienes ni idea de cuán dilatado era el viaje aquí a Kalos, comentaron sus dos sobrinos favoritos y él solo se hecha a reí y los saluda. —_

— _Hola chicos tenía mucho tiempo de no verlos que, tal la han pasado haya sin mi dijo para luego decirles yo también los eche de menos, pero más su abuela, estos chicos no han cambiado casi nada pensó para si mismo. —_

— _Hola muchachos, que a su tía no le piensan dar, un abrazó, comentó la mujer peli miel al ver a sus sobrinos, más altos desde la ultima vez, que los vio a sus sobrinos ella estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a sus sobrinos después de mucho tiempo sin verse. —_

— _Gracias tía disculpa esos son tus hijos, o sea nuestros primos comentaron los dos a la vez sin dudas estaban muy sorprendidos, ellos apenas los conocieron antes apenas cuando llegaron al pista de aterrizaje aquí en Kalos Kalos. —_

— _SIP chicos éstos son sus primos han cambiado mucho verdad, comentó muy feliz su tía Erika, y que hacen vayan y saluden a sus primos dijo muy divertida su tía. —_

— _Hola chicos nosotros nos llamamos, Kary y Tai somos sus primos somos los hijos de Ash y Misty comentaron un poco muy tímidos los chicos. —_

— _Calma chicos, ya sabemos que son nuestros primos y espero que podamos, irnos conociendo mejor los cuatro, comentaron los chicos por cierto nosotros nos llamamos Sallie y Adam vivimos en cuidad Luminalia junto a nuestros padres, comentaron los chicos. —_

— _Si claro por que no comentaron, los dos hermanos sin duda estaban muy felices de volver a reencontrarse después de muchos años de, ausencia pero vieron que sus primos conocieran a sus otros primos cómo su tía y su tío fueron a donde se encontraban sus padres, para preguntar cómo se encontraban de su largo viaje de Kanto hasta aquí. —_

— _Hola querido hermanito que tal te ha ido, en tu viaje de Kanto hasta aquí comento Erika a su hermano mayor ella estaba realmente emocionada de poderlo ver otra vez después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, por atender asuntos de la liga Pokemon. —_

— _Ah hola Clemont que gusto es tenerte por aquí, dijo muy feliz su hermano mayor de volver a ver a su pequeño_

 _hermano de unos minutos antes que él y en donde se encuentra tu marido y mis sobrinos dijo, el hombre oriundo de cuidad Celeste. —_

— _Ah ahí están dijo su hermana y los llamó, chicos vengan por aquí por favor les llamó su madre en un tono de autoridad, siendo rápidamente captado por sus hijos y primos y luego de oír el primer llamado se dejan llegar a hacia en donde se encuentra su madre. —_

— _Aquí estamos junto a mis primos, comentó uno de los chicos muy obediente al llamado de su madre, ellos estaban esperando que les dijera que se le ofrecía. —_

— _Ah ok todos estamos listos nos vamos entonces._

 _ **2 horas más tarde.**_

 _Después de casi dos horas de largo camino por fin era el momento oportuno de en el que están llagando hasta cuidad Luminalia ahí todos los estaban esperando desde sus inicios, hasta sus finales cómo entrenador Pokemon, después de unas dos horas en carro por fin habían llegado al lugar del evento sin duda los dos se llevaran la mejor sorpresa de sus vidas ya todo en el Gimnasio estaba a obscuras en ese mismo momento abren la puerta y de repente gritan a todo pulmón feliz Bienvenida a casa Chicos._

 _Todos estaban ahí presentes en el Gimnasio era una de esas fiestas de bienvenidas que todo persona que pone la región en alto no solo él si no sus seres queridos siempre serán bien recibido con la manos abiertas y esta fiesta es un gran éxito Todos los amigos de Ash estaban en ella y los invitados de honor fueron a saludar a la gente por cortesía._

 _ **A pesar de la dificultades que tuvieron, para poder aterrizar ellos estuvieron tomados de la mano, juntos unidos cómo la familia que son y demostraron que A pesar de que las pruebas siempre serán duras lograran salir adelante por queque creen en si mismos, en su familiares y amigos.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo: 20 nos leemos en tres meses**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **.—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 3 La búsqueda de Celebi Inicia**_

 _ **En ese mismo instantes comenzaron la búsqueda de Celebi quien se había extraviado en medio del bosque de cuidad Celeste la búsqueda fue muy ardua pero sin muchos resultados, positivos pero no se van a rendir tan fácilmente seguirán buscando hasta el final sólo han de tener paciencia por que sólo así podrían encontrarlo, en una parte muy lejana vemos que Celebi que estaba perdido los anda buscando al igual que sus dueño a el y el tenía un presentimiento, de que pronto los va a encontrar a ellos, en ese entonces los, chicos hablaron.**_

— _Vaya parece que tampoco encontraremos a Celebi hoy, pero no importa seguiremos buscándolo hasta encontrarlo verdad chicos, comento Tai a su otro hermano y asintió en señal de aprobación a Tai. —_

— _Así es ustedes tienen toda la razón debemos de ser muy positivos si hoy no lo encontramos mañana tal vez podríamos hacerlo así no perdamos las esperanzas de poder encontrarlo pronto chicos o acaso no somos familia Ketchum-Waterflower, comentó el chico. —_

— _Así es hermanito se debe de mantener esa, fuerza positiva para poder encontrar a Celebi y sí se encuentra en problemas podríamos ayudarlo para que así vuelva a nosotros para que podamos ir a nuestro universo alterno pero por ahora nos quedaremos por aquí unas horas. —_

— _Esa es la actitud hermanos debemos de permanecer unidos sólo así nos dará buenos resultados para encontrar a este Pokémon algo me dice que el nos puso este reto y que debemos, de superarlo con creces para cuando podamos encontrarlos se de cuenta de que estamos más unidos entre nosotras misma están de acuerdo conmigo comentó Kari. —_

— _Sí contestaron los demás._

 _ **Tal vez hoy no encontraron a Celebi hoy pero ya están muy cerca de poderlo encontrar sólo hay que tener fe y paciencia y esto lo tenían estos dos niños que al ver que todo saldrá bien sí uno es capaz de poder controlar los nervios y trabajar unidos, y lo que no sabían es que muy pronto encontrarían a Celebi pero antes de unirse a el deberá de salvarlo de personas que lo querían para utilizar su energía para propósitos que no van con el bien.**_

 _ **Fin del mini capítulo:3**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenece, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Game Freak, este capítulo fue creado para entretener al lector, únicamente.**_

 _ **A/N: Vigésimo capítulo (20 Capítulos). De este hermoso fic ya faltan 12 Capítulos más y gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme en este proyecto tan hermoso cómo lo es ABCDARIO Pokeshipping, gracias a esas personas a las que han escrito y me sirven de Inspiración para poder crear mis propias historias y sí he tomado algunas de sus ideas es debido a la inspiración que me dan ustedes compañeros y amigos pronto habrán sorpresas, y nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics espero comentarios de este nuevo episodio, se despide.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_


	21. Capítulo: 21 U-Unión Familiar

_**ABCDARIO: Pokeshipping**_

 _ **Me Enamoré**_

 _ **Capítulo:**_

 _ **21**_

 _ **U-Unión en Familia**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Después de cuatro meses sin escribir ninguna actualización, para este fic he regresado para seguir poniendo en orden este nuevo capítulo titulado, Unión en Familia recuerden que la familia es lo más importante pasar el tiempo unidos, sin importar lo que suceda, lo importante es estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas. En este nuevo capítulo vamos a reunir, a antiguos compañeros de Ash como también la familia de ellos y la de Ash quiero que cada uno de los siguientes tres capítulos que escribiré sea lo suficientemente emocionante, para ustedes, y ¿Sé preguntaran por qué escribo un capítulo de Navidad en Junio, simplemente, por que ellos, tienen más tiempo esos días para poder visitar con calma a sus seres queridos, ahora les dan más tiempo de descansó para pasarlos en familia y más cuando no viven cerca de su región natal, sin más preámbulos iniciamos la historia no sin antes darles las edades actualizadas, de los personajes.**_

 _ **Edades de los personajes:**_

 _ **Misty: 29 años**_

 _ **Ash: 29 años**_

 _ **Kari: 8 años y 11 meses**_

 _ **Tay: 8 años y 11 meses**_

 _ **Señora Ketchum: 50 años**_

 _ **Samuel: 58 años**_

 _ **Daisy: 40 años**_

 _ **Lyli: 40 años**_

 _ **Violeta: 40 años**_

 _ **Serena: 29 años**_

 _ **Clemont: 29 años**_

 _ **Sallie: 8 años y 9 meses**_

 _ **Adam: 8 años y 9 meses**_

 _ **Erika: 29 años.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 21 U-Unión Familiar.**_

 _ **Otro año ha pasado muy rápido ya que estamos a vísperas de Navidad no se nota cuando estamos llegando al tiempo en que debemos de compartir en Familia y la verdad eso me gusta mucho por qué así nos contamos las cosas que nos sucedieron durante todo el año es algo cómo una reunión familiar que cada año se decide a dónde se va a hacer, la reunión y está vez nos tocó ir a Kalos a visitar a mis sobrinos pero antes de ir con ellos debíamos de pasar trayendo la madre de Ash y su hermana ya que ellos también habían recibido por parte, de ellos una invitación para poder asistir al evento junto al profesor Oak ya que Tracey, quedaría a cargo en su laboratorio además se merecía un respiro pero en ese momento, fue sacada de su burbuja de su pensamientos cuando una de sus hermanas le llamó para decirle algo a ella.**_

—Cómo que despierta hermanita ya hemos llegado a la, casa de la suegra de nuestra hermanita recuerda que tenemos que entrar y ser muy respetuosas, con ella yo ya deseó poder estar en Kalos se nota mucho que es una región muy parecida con París el país de la moda y el del amor, espero poder enamorarme de algún francés suspiró Lily ella estaba suspirando mucho, pero rápidamente salió de su pequeño mundo y se dispusieron a entrar a la casa para ver sí estaba Delia y le iban a ayudar en algo por suerte para las chicas todo estaba muy empaquetado en sus respectivas cajas, sólo esperaban al profesor Oak para partir al aeropuerto con ellas.

—Wa sí que eres muy imaginativa hermana, bien se vale soñar, es gratis hacerlo en fin tenemos unas cuántas horas más para poder partir a Kalos, para ir a visitar a nuestro cuñado y hermanita y a nuestros sobrinos nos han dejados muy sorprendidos, veo que saben manejar, la tecnología al pie de la no se sí es malo o bueno lo que sí se es que espero que les guste nuestros obsequios Misty probablemente se enojara con nosotras pero cómo sus tías debemos de hablar con ellos y explicarles el buen uso de la computadora para que no afecte su educación que es lo más primordial dice la blonda, llegaron a la puerta de la casa y tocaron la puerta y la madre de Ash estaba ahí, cuando les abrió la puerta de la sala.

—Hola chicas ya estamos listos para partir a Luminalia debemos de meter estas cosas al carro son pocas cosas por que pienso que lo de la comida, se harán haya por que lo más probablemente llegarán dañadas en fin menos palabras y más acción que de pasó vamos a la reservación del profesor Oak bueno nosotros salimos a eso de las 2:00 PM hacía Kalos y son las 10:00 AM lo que quiere decir que tenemos 4 horas para poder llegar al aéreo puerto para poder llegar a tiempo y tomar el avión dijo Delia a las chicas.

 _ **Mientras Tanto en la Reservación.**_

—Bien Tracey gracias por hacerte, cargo de la reservación mientras, no estoy aquí yo no llevaré maletas aquí las enviaré por un nuevo tele transportador, que acabo de inventar, además está en periodo de prueba para ver que mejoras se le puede hacer al dispositivo de Tele transportación, debemos de mejorar por ejemplo en la desfragmentación de las moléculas para que no hay partes regadas que eso sí seria un grave problema y eso debemos de evitarlo sí queremos sacarlo a la venta, comentó el profesor a Tracey.

—En ese caso si estoy muy de acuerdo, con usted debemos de mantener este proyecto lo más secretamente para que no caiga en manos equivocadas para que no lo hagan en un uso inadecuado que puede llegar a exponer el mundo tal cómo lo conocemos en peligro además creó que con la ayuda de los hijos de Ash nos puedan ayudar son muy pequeños, lo sé pero nos podrán ayudar en este tema muy delicado, profesor además de que sí usted va haya podrá estudiarlo con más calma, para darle una solución definitiva a este dispositivo capaz de transportar cosas, sin importar su estructura molecular para que desintegre e reintegre las moléculas para que el objeto aparezca de manera completa.

—Wow en eso tienes mucha razón, cómo haremos para pasar esto por desapercibido para que no puedan encontrarlo muy fácilmente sé sabe que no lo vamos a ocultar por siempre pero aún no es hora que en el mundo Pokémon se enteré que existe este pequeño artefacto creó lo llevaré por el sistema de transferencia ya mandaste los paquetes de actualización a todos los centros Pokémon, para que actualicen su sistema de computo antes cosa inesperadas siempre es bueno ser prevenido, dijo Samuel a lo que el ayudante le respondió a él con una sonrisa a su mentor y profesor.

—Claro que sí ya les mandé todos los paquetes, de actualizaciones incluyen todo lo necesario para estar prevenidos además aquí todas las máquinas tienen el sistema ya actualizado totalmente así que por el momento no hay nada de que debamos de preocuparnos bueno profesor es momento de que usted se prepare para partir a la región de Kalos mándemele saludes de parte, mía a la Señora Ketchum y a Ash y Misty y quiero que les lleve estos obsequios a las personas presentes, incluyendo a mis sobrinos dijo Tracey al profesor Oak y este le asiente en señal de afirmación.

—Muy bien pienso yo que ya es momento de partir hacía la casa, de Delia ya que tenemos tres cuartos de horas para poder llegar al aéreo puerto entonces partió hacía la casa de su novia para luego partir a la región de Kalos junto a su ser amado, a reencontrarse con Ash y los demás, Samuel estaba tan emocionado por visitar al que considera su hijo por que con Ash ha logrado muchas, cosas que han dejado en alto a su cuidad natal debido al éxito que tuvo Ash decidieron que pueblo paleta se llamará cuidad Paleta en honor a Ash y cuando el entrenador supo de eso, se puso tan feliz por subir de categoría de Pueblo a Cuidad se sentía muy feliz sin duda alguna el demostrará muchas cosas aún pensó el profesor sin darse cuenta ya llegó a la casa de Delia la saludó con un beso para luego ir en su ayuda, y en ese momento Delia casi salían a irlo a buscar a la reservación Pokémon para recogerlo e irse para el aéreo puerto, y disponerse a visitar la región Kalos y de paso visitar a su primo que tiene mucho tiempo de no verlo.

 _ **Luego de tener todo listo se dispusieron a partir al aéreo puerto para, dicha de ellos estaba a 20 minutos de distancia por lo que no le va a tomar mucho en llegar para luego acomodar sus maletas adentro del avión que partía a esa región, una vez todo estuviera chequeado se dispusieron a sentarse en la sala de abordaje todavía tenían un buen margen de tiempo por lo tanto se dispusieron a comer algo liviano para el largo viaje que les tomaría en llegar, a la una región muy diferente a la suya en ese mismo instante avisaron que el vuelo partiría en una hora, cuando ellos escucharon eso estaban reposando su comida para luego subirse al avión para después partir a la región en donde Ash y Misty vivían con sus nietos y sobrinos, una vez llegaron a la sala de abordaje y todo debidamente revisado y en orden y listo para partir el encargado de dar aviso volvió a anunciar la salida del vuelo.**_

 _ **Estimados señores el avión de procedencia de Kanto con destino a la región de Kalos está apunto de partir por favor llegar a la sala de abordaje pasillo 1 Ala 2 el avión saldrá en poco menos de 15 minutos así que por favor se les ruega su presencia aquí lo más pronto posible, hora de salida 02:00 PM hora de llegada 10:00 PM anunció el encargado.**_

 _ ****Repito** Estimados señores el avión de procedencia de Kanto con destino a la región de Kalos está apunto de partir por favor llegar a la sala de abordaje pasillo 1 Ala 2 el avión saldrá en poco menos de 15 minutos así que por favor se les ruega su presencia aquí lo más pronto posible, hora de salida 02:00 PM hora de llegada 10:00 PM anunció el encargado.**_

—Bueno adiós Kanto nos veremos después se despidieron, todos esperando llegar en las siguientes ocho horas a cuidad Luminalia para poder reunirse con Misty y los demás.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Luminalia.**_

 _ **Vemos que los chicos después de haber, hecho tantos sus tareas de la escuela cómo las del hogar y habiendo realizado todo muy bien se pusieron a navegar, por internet y por de casualidad vieron que salió el avión que salió de Kanto, a las 02:00 PM y llegando a la región alrededor de las 10:00 PM entonces decidieron que sus padres deberían de saber, que posiblemente vengan sus familiares desde la región de Kanto a su región, para celebrar, la navidad y el año nuevo con ellos y los dos acordaron llamar a sus padres para que fueran al aéreo puerto para esperarlos y traerlos a casa.**_

—Bien mamá y Papá estuvimos revisando los vuelos procedente, de Kanto a Kalos y son las 7:00 PM quiere decir que aún tenemos tiempo para poder, ir a recogerlos al aéreo puerto, de la cuidad y la verdad deben de venir muy cansado hasta ahorita llevan 5:00 horas de vuelo continuó sin hacer, ninguna escala como aterrizar en otro aéreo puerto y es un hecho que, los padres de los gemelos les avisaran sobre ese vuelo por que Misty recibió un mensaje de texto de Daisy vaya, después de un tiempo todo apunta que volverá ver a sus hermanas y a su suegra pensó ella para si misma.

—Gracias por el aviso niños hace unas horas, recibí un mensaje de parte de sus tías diciéndome que venían hacía aquí pensé que era una broma de parte, de ella y vienen justo a tiempo para ayudarnos con los preparativos para la fiesta de Navidad y de año nuevo, pienso que es muy hermoso pasar estos tiempos en Familia es lo primordial antes de cualquier cosa, y eso su padre lo sabe muy bien y ustedes lo sabrán cuando tengan su novio/a dijo su madre con una mirada de astucia y una sonrisa Picara los niños se sonrojaron pero no lo negaron por que su madre sabe, que es verdad que muy pronto tendrán que abandonar su casa para rearmar la de ellos dos juntos a sus compañeros, que velarán por ellos dos.

—Bueno niños es momento de que se vayan a alistar para poder ir al Aéreo Puerto para ir a recoger a sus tías y a su abuela y al profesor, Oak recuerden que tenemos que estar mínimo dos horas antes en el aéreo puerto esperando recuerden que esa es la regla de cada aéreo puerto del mundo tiene esa regla en específica así que debemos de ser muy puntuales en llegar al llegar al aéreo puerto para no tener ningún contra tiempo chicos así que cómo buenos niños que son vamos yendo ya al carro ya faltan 30 minutos para 8:00 PM comentó su padre, para luego arrancar el carro e ir hasta la estación aérea internacional Kalos a esperar a sus familiares que venían en el vuelo, que, estaba próximo a llegar a la región.

—Bien papá ya entendimos debemos de movernos para poder legar a tiempo a esperar a mis tías nosotros estamos listos para irnos tenemos tiempo de no ver a nuestras tías a mi abuela y al profesor Oak ah cómo pasa el tiempo y prácticamente nada cambia más sin embargo nosotros si cambiamos y mucho pero en fin somos humanos y con el tiempo vamos cambiando, nuestra personalidad, pero yo contigo hermana no quiero cambiar contigo seré igual nos conectamos muy bien, y eso es lo importante tenemos esa comunicación especial la que nuestros padres nos contaron lo que uno siente, cuando al otro le pasa algo dijo su hermana a su hermano y él le asintió en señal de afirmación.

 _ **En el aéreo puerto de cuidad Luminalia.**_

 _ **Vemos a nuestros héroes que se encuentran, en la sala de espera mientras que el avión aterrice en suelo de Kalos todos están muy tranquilos por que todo transcurren con normalidad ya fueron a preguntar en información de la aéreo línea que se encarga de realizar, el vuelo hasta aquí y les dijeron que tardará en unos minutos en aterrizar aproximadamente unos 45 minutos y ellos no les quedó de otra que esperar para que el avión aterrizará, exitosamente en la pista de aterrizaje, vemos cómo los niños están muy tranquilos disfrutando, mientras están esperando a sus familiares y de eso ya no pueden esperar para ver a sus seres queridos, tienen cómo cuatro años de no verlos de seguro en ese tiempo han de haber cambiado un poco, haciéndoles, un poco tedioso recordarla al instante deberán de hacer un reconocimiento, visual para poder reconocer, a sus familiares estaban tan felices que no estaban poniendo atención a lo que estaba poniendo atención, al anunciador del lugar.**_

 _ ****Estimados familiares se les avisa que el avión procedente de la región Kanto que despegó a las 2:00 PM, con destino Kalos ya ha aterrizado a eso de las 10:00 PM por favor esperar en la sala 1 a la 1 sean bienvenidos todos esos pasajeros que son procedentes de esa región se les recomienda a los familiares esperar aquí mientras que ellos llegue aquí, para que luego pasen a recogerlos para luego puedan salir de aquí hacía sus casas, dijo él del Audio.****_

 _ ****Repito Estimados familiares se les avisa que el avión procedente de la región Kanto que despegó a las 2:00 PM, con destino Kalos ya ha aterrizado a eso de las 10:00 PM por favor esperar en la sala 1 a la 1 sean bienvenidos todos esos pasajeros que son procedentes de esa región se les recomienda a los familiares esperar aquí mientras que ellos llegue aquí, para que luego pasen a recogerlos para luego puedan salir de aquí hacía sus casas, dijo él del Audio.*****_

—Muy bien chicos justo a tiempo ya casi sale por esa, parte su abuela, sus tías sean muy amables con ellos además no se olviden de saludar a sus mayores, y recuerden sí les traen obsequios sean muy corteses con sus tías y sus abuela bien pero mientras tanto debemos de esperar un poco más mientras que nuestros familiares vengan aquí para poderle ayudar, con las maletas y me imaginó que deben de venir muy cansado son 8 horas de vuelo continuó pero considero que es lo mejor ya que así vendrían más rápido pero no se cansarían demasiado rápido debido al viaje en avión es algo tedioso y largo y tienes que ir preparado para no aburrirte mucho cuando vienes, en un avión comentó su padre a los niños, y ellos entendieron bien.

—Ya veo papá sí como tu y mamá que debemos, de portarnos y es eso lo que vamos a hacer lo que sucede es que al no ver a nuestras tías, mi abuela y el Profesor Oak nos gana la emoción y si tenemos que esperar un rato más por nosotros no hay ningún problema en hacerlo sabemos ser muy pacientes además sólo si ellos nos llaman vamos a ir y eso será mañana ya que hoy vienen muy cansados de su viaje vaya es cansado viajar en el avión nos es algo gratificante pero cuando es necesario, hay que hacerlo ya que en transporte sale más caro y más largo además de que un conductor se canse o no ser de que ande un carro con piloto automático lo que saldría más caro aún dijeron, los niños a su padre.

—Vaya por lo que veo van entendiendo, que algunos transportes, son más cansados que otros pero que se le va a hacer, en fin cuando el anunciador anuncié que ya podernos ir al pasillo para ir a recoger a los familiares iremos para esperar por ellos es importante que sepan chicos, muy pronto iremos de vacaciones por Kanto para que la conozcan de nuevo ahí ya que es su lugar, natal iremos para cuando se aproxime su cumpleaños que lo celebraremos en la casa de sus tías por ser más amplió, dijo Ash a los niños.

 _Los niños estaban super alegres cuando su padre les dijo que harían una fiesta de cumpleaños en hogar en Kanto después de unos años por fin volverán a ir al lugar que fue y sigue siendo su hogar después de 6 años volverán para celebrar sus fiestas de cumpleaños y lo van a celebran en el gimnasio de cuidad Celeste la fecha aún no está establecida pero se espera que muy pronto sea confirmada para que puedan celebrar el cumpleaños de los niños sin contratiempos, además los padres de Tai y Kary les tienen una hermosa sorpresa para ese día preparada y que de seguro se van a quedar sorprendidos por ellos y para ese día tan especial ellos sólo quieren lo mejor para ellos, dos además los chicos, podrán volver a verse con todos sus amigos aunque no han perdido sus contactos, con todos ellos, después de todo este tiempo que ha pasado y cuando su padre les dijo de celebrarle su fiesta de cumpleaños, se sorprendieron y no dudan de su padre y les hace saber lo emocionados que estaban ante la idea de hacerle su fiesta en su región de origen de donde sus padres iniciaron su aventura Pokémon hace muchos años después._

—En verdad papá nos harás una fiesta haya yay eres un excelente, padre que todo hijo debería tener y te estamos muy agradecidos que tu y nuestra madre nos hayan dado la vida eso significa mucho para nosotros pero tenemos que esperar a que nuestra madre nos lo confirme verdad papá y es así entonces vamos a esperar hasta que el momento sea muy oportuno y esperemos que nos van a decir y estamos casi seguros que se dará algo nos lo dice que todo se dará muy bien sólo que tendremos que esperar a ver que nos dirá nuestra madre en fin gracias por ser nuestro padre, dijeron los niños.

—Gracias por el halago niños de verdad y me siento muy orgulloso de ser su padre con ustedes eh aprendido más de la vida y de cómo ser un buen padre, a veces las cosas no son muy fáciles cómo uno cree que es pero es importante que siempre que caigan se deben de buscar a levantar, y sin importar cuantas veces lo haz hecho siempre hay que intentarlo y no hay que darse por vencido, siempre debemos de luchar por cumplir nuestras metas y recuerden niños todos nosotros los apoyaremos escojan lo que quieran escoger en el futuro nosotros no podemos hacerles cambiar de dirección pero si podemos tratar de guiarlos por el camino correcto y por ende hacía un mejor futuro dijo Ash a sus niños y ellos asintieron.

—De nada papá gracias por todo de verdad ustedes son nuestro gran ejemplo a seguir por eso que hemos tomado una gran decisión y es por eso que queremos nos la respetes lo que hemos decidido y eso es comenzar nuestro viaje Pokémon hasta que tengamos, 15 años de edad y comenzaremos en donde ustedes se conocieron hace 20 años queremos que se sientan muy orgullosos de nosotros y hemos decidido seguir sus pasos para convertirnos en maestros Pokémon en honor a ustedes dos pero para que eso sucede falta mucho años más así que mientras tanto seguiremos, estudiando hasta que llegue ese día tal especial en que cada entrenador deseé que llegue con todas sus fuerzas y eso es iniciar su viaje por todo Kanto, dijeron felices los niños a su padre pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo Misty los llamó a ellos tres.

—Muy bien chicos nos acaban de decir que ya podemos ir por los pasajeros, así que ya podemos ir caminando hacía dónde están ellos para poderles ayudar con las maletas, pobres han de venir cansados de tanto volar lo mejor no será molestarlos mucho hoy ya que seguro, deberán de descansar y con lo que comieron antes de partir y durante su vuelo me imaginó que no comerán y se irán a dormir aquí ya son las 10:25 PM el avión aterrizó a la hora previsto pero en dónde se atrasa, un poco es la revisión de las maletas así que perfectamente podemos esperar a que venga saludarlas y luego ir a casa a dormir un rato que de seguro será un buen día mañana o eso pensaba Misty, pero ella no sabía lo que se vendría próximamente.

 _ **En otro sitio.**_

 _Bueno finalmente podre iniciar mi venganza contra Ash Ketchum tu haz sido mi peor pesadilla pero eso está apunto de cambiar, te buscaré en dónde quieras donde tu estés, ya lo verás vamos a correr el sistema para encontrarlo apuesto que aún no le han hecho ninguna configuración al sistema de computo vamos a averiguar dónde estará dentro del sistema de computo, de la liga Pokémon y en ese momento el sistema de la liga se activa generando una alarma en todos lados alrededor del, mundo Pokémon en todo lo que estuviera conectado con las bases de la liga Pokémon Centros Pokémon Gimnasios Pokémon todo lo que tuviera que ver con la liga Pokémon llego se emitió la alarma por suerte no lograron conseguir información pero el sistema logró detectar al que quiso obtener información, de la liga y esa persona es La Cazadora J y ya se emitió una señal de alerta a todos por igual, y ella se dio cuenta de eso._

—¿Qué me descubrieron pero cómo no entiendo? ¿Como lo detecto? hice todos los pasos cómo a me explicaron ah de que actualizaron todos los sistemas unos días antes, no importa tarde o temprano te encontraré _Ash Ketchum tu y toda tu descendencia sí es que la tienes la van a pagar muy caro dijo la Cazadora J. Por todos mis planes quiere en los que te haz metido tus narices en donde no debes, dijo la Cazadora muy enojada._

 _ **En el aéreo puerto**_

 _ **Vemos que la familia se ha reunido una vez más, de nuevo después de mucho tiempo de no verse la alegría es mutua todos reunidos por fin para celebrar la Navidad es super y no hay nada más que celebrarlo en unión familiar la Navidad no es sólo el 25 de diciembre la Navidad es todos los días no hay que olvidar eso siempre debemos, estar unidos para esas fechas tan importante al lado de todos los seres queridos para estas fechas tan importante, lo bueno de estás fechas es que podemos pasar más en familia y en ese momento decidieron saludar, a los presentes en el Aéreo Puerto de cuidad Luminalia es un hecho que está será la mejor, de las navidades que habían celebrado antes.**_

—Que bueno es tenerlos aquí con bien tenemos tanto tiempo de no vernos, los extrañaba de verdad no crean que ha sido fácil adaptarme aquí pero lo he logrado todo por mi amada familia, a la que yo amo con todo mi ser y sin dudarlo daría mi vida protegerla, yo no le tengo miedo a nada yo lucharé hasta tenga mi último aliento pero más sin embargo es tiempo de celebrar, y perdonar de corazón recuerden que es una época tan especial de dar y de compartir con los necesitados, Navidad es el símbolo de la paz es por eso que a mi me gusta mucho está estación del año se siente en el ambiente, un ambiente muy diferente en el aire se nota más ventosos de comidas tradicionales para estás fechas tan especiales que uno tiene que compartir con el que esté al su alrededor sin importar su condición social, lo importante aquí es pasar el tiempo con los que más amas eso si no tiene precio, y también por es una temporada para hacer y cumplir las promesa que se hace durante todo el año, dijo Misty a los demás todos los presentes le aplaudieron a ella.

—Hola Misty mírate mujer cuanto has cambiado pero, te conservas tan bien cómo la última vez eso es bueno saberlo gracias por venir por nosotros después de 8 horas de camino, es muy cansado para nosotros poder ir a hacía su casa el viajecito no esta a la vuelta de la esquina lleva su tiempo y a veces había que levantarse del asiento sí uno sentía cansado por ir mucho tiempo sentado de vez en cuando es bueno levantarse y caminar un rato para sentirse bien pero en fin como ¿Cómo están mi hijo y mis nietos? Preguntó Delia a su hijo y a sus nietos ella quiere saber cómo se encuentran ellos.

—Hola mamá que gusto poderte saludar, no te veía después de mucho tiempo luego tu y yo de debemos de hablar para coordinar unas cosas para después, con el debido tiempo lo sabrás pero por ahora no es el momento oportuno para hablar de lo que te tengo que decir, además tengo tantas cosas que decirte pero no aquí mamá no es el lugar indicado me entiendes entonces dime que tal las cosas por haya espero que bien a mi me ha ido genial no tengo queja alguna gracias Dios y Arceus dijo Ash a su madre y ella asintió en señal de que entendió muy bien su madre.

—Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros pero estamos muy bien gracias por preguntar, eres nuestra abuela de eso no cabe la menor duda siempre estaremos, unidos no importa la distancia en la que estemos estaremos juntos contigo desde el corazón que eso no se te olvide nunca abuela, recuerda que te queremos con todo nuestro corazón gracias a ti tenemos a excelente papá una buena mamá gracias por todas esa cosas que nos has dado te lo agradecemos desde el fondo de nuestro ser, dijeron los niños tanto los padres cómo su abuelo asintieron por el comentario hecho por sus hijos e nietos.

—Gracias a ustedes por ser las mejores niños que unos padres podríamos tener de verdad tenemos mucho que agradecer a la vida por lo que nos ha dado hasta, el punto que debemos de dar gracias siempre por lo que tenemos sin importar el por qué así nosotros le agradecemos por todas las cosas buenas que nos pasa y también por las malas cosas siempre debemos de agradecer, por lo que nos sucede no importa si es bueno o es malo todo en la vida es un balance y siempre irá balanceado correctamente, dijo Delia a los demás y ellos asintieron de verdad.

—Así es familia mi madre tiene razón dijo Ash.

—Cómo que hola hermanita ya teníamos mucho tiempo de no vernos pero ve cómo haz cambiado mujer, te ves más hermosa has sabido cuidarte muy bien, y mírense niños ya están grandes para la edad que van a cumplir próximamente mis hermanas nos sentimos muy orgullosas de la hermosa familia que has formado con Ash y espero que muy pronto tengan otro par más, queremos que esta familia sea grande para tener una buena descendencia pero lo más importante es que los niños son muy educados, ya veo que sí lo son además son muy inteligentes ya saben manejar, cosas de tecnología eso es bueno pero niños ustedes primeros están sus deberes escolares y luego la casa y por último pueden usar las tecnologías dijo Daisy y los niños asintieron en señal de entendimiento a su tía los niños sabían que su tenía mucha razón en lo que les dice y debían de hacerle caso a sus personas mayores.

—A ver en dónde están mis sobrinos, tenía cómo una eternidad de que no los veía y vean cómo están ya todos creciditos eso es bueno niños lo que dice nuestra hermana es verdad en vez de regañarlos queremos que entiendan que todo esto que le decimos es por su propio bien y nada más queremos que sean buenos niños y veo que ustedes dos se llevan vernos bien eso es bueno ya que siempre hay que portarse bien entre hermanos pero sí por alguna ocasión pelean búsquense a perdonarse sin importan quién deba de hacerlo es mejor perdonar ya que no se siente ese gran peso, que cada uno llevaría cargando en sus hombros, dijo Lyli.

—Hola mis sobrinos espero que estén bien no sé si sea yo pero siento el ambiente muy pesado por aquí o sean las altas horas de la noche no sé ustedes pero yo pienso que ya es hora de ir caminando hacía el carro e ir a la casa a descansar digo creó que todos estamos muy cansados hoy ha sido para todos en general yo digo que podamos ir en carro en un rato y luego vamos a encontrar un lugar en donde descansar hasta mañana al medió día para que no tengamos problemas o nos podamos quedar dormidos en el camino y un accidente pueda ocurrir camino casa sugirió Violeta y veo que todos les hicieron caso a Violeta y a medio camino se quedaron durmiendo en hotel a medio camino cerca a su hogar.

—Hola y buenas noches profesor Oak hasta mañana dijeron los niños.

—Hasta mañana niños mañana quiero hablar con ustedes de algo importante para mi.

—Está bien profesor dijeron los niños, al investigador Pokémon.

—Bien niños.

—Hola tía Erika por hoy es un poco tarde para hablar sólo te diremos que te extrañamos mucho tía y que mañana hablaremos, dijeron los niños a su tía.

—Está bien niños no hay ningún problema respondió ella.

—Gracias a ti tía y gracias por comprendernos hasta mañana dijeron los niños.

—Adiós mamá, papá y abuela hasta mañana dijeron los niños a los mayores.

—Hasta mañana niños le respondieron los tres adultos, para luego irse a dormir.

 _Mañana continuarían con su viaje hasta su casa para poder continuar con los preparativos de la fiesta de Navidad y de año nuevo más sin embargo a pesar de las pruebas que les pusieran podrán salir adelante sin importar lo que pase siempre estaría como la familia unida que son, siempre unidos hasta el fin esa son las verdaderas que siempre lucharían unidas siempre y apoyándose mutuamente._

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

—Ni creas que esto no acabado Ash Ketchum nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, pensó la cazadora J para si misma, leyendo las noticia en el periódico de lo que había sucedido ayer en la tarde.

 _ **La Cazadora J ha regresado de nuevo a sus fechorías.**_

 _ **Ya tenían todo preparado para celebrar, la navidad con todos sus amigos, sólo esperaban que todo saliera bien ahora que la Cazadora J está suelta, eso tiene un poco preocupado pero no dejará que cosas cómo esas arruinen su Navidad con sus amigos y seres queridos por el momento no se va a preocupar por nada más que celebrar la Navidad en Familia y con los amigos que eso es lo importante siempre para estás fechas tan especiales como la Navidad y vísperas de año nuevo es mucho mejor pasarlo juntos que en solitario además todos ya habían compartido o entregados sus regalos Tai y Kary empezaron a disfrutar de sus regalos para luego ayudar al profesor con su último invento dándoles nuevas ideas de cómo completar, correctamente el artefacto sin riesgo que falle tanto los niños como sus padres recibieron una computadora cada una de última tecnología y a Delia un cupón sin limite de tiempo para comprar electrodomésticos y muebles muy bonitos en Kanto, y el Profesor Oak recibió nuevas herramientas útiles, para su investigación cómo una bitácora digital Serena y su familia les regalaron un crucero, alrededor de Johto y Hoenn y saldría un mes después y los niños una nueva tabletas para ambos además de poder acompañar a sus padres por el crucero, pero Ash le tenía una sorpresa a su esposa.**_

 _ **Ese mismo día de Navidad.**_

 _ **Feliz Navidad Misty dijo, su esposo muy emocionado, él quería darle un regalo muy especial de navidad, y él miró a su familia y comprendió las señales que les hicieron para que él se llevase a Misty lo más lejos que podía y eso hizo, pero Misty lo captó y le pregunto algo preocupada.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede Ash para dónde vamos? Pregunto un poco asustada la sirena, por la actitud de su esposo.**_

 _ **No es nada malo confías en mi verdad, sabes que yo no te haría nada de lo tu no quieras, además yo quería preguntarte si podía llevarte a un lugar muy especial dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.**_

 _ **Por supuesto que sí Ash gracias por la invitación, agradeció la dulce pelirroja y entonces decidió liberar a todos sus compañeros Pokèmon.**_

 _ **Chicos salgan ustedes también, dijo Ash liberando a todos sus Pokèmon y entonces sale de ahí Mewtwo, y le pregunta a su entrenador que a donde se dirigían.**_

 _ **¿Ash para a donde nos estamos dirigiendo en, este mismo momento? Pregunto el Pokèmon genético a su entrenador.**_

 _ **nos dirigimos a un lugar muy especial en donde, nuestra aventura pokèmon inició donde conocí a Misty ya hace mucho tiempo comento su entrenador.**_

 _ **Ya veo le contestó Mewtwo, a su entrenador.**_

 _ **Luego de unas dos horas de caminata por fin los, entrenadores y los pokèmon han llegado a su destino final vieron un lago muy, familiar para ambos chicos y en eso a los dos chicos recordaron los grandes momentos juntos que vivieron hace mucho tiempo, y Misty al reconocerlo quedo muy asombrada que Ash la trajera a hermoso sitio al que ya no vienen desde hace tiempo.**_

 _ **Bueno Misty ya hemos llegado reconoces este lugar, se te hace muy familiar este, sitio pregunto el chico muy emocionado con la, posible respuesta de su querida pelirroja.**_

 _ **¿Qué Sí me gusta? No, me encantó fue en este lugar en donde té conocí ya hace bastante años oh eres muy tierno lo sabias esto no debiste de hacerlo eres muy detallista, comento su esposa.**_

 _Que lindo gesto el de él en darme este hermoso regalo ¿Me pregunto que será? Preguntó Misty bueno solo hay una manera, de averiguarlo y esa es acompañándolo hasta el lugar en dónde él me tiene mi sorpresa y conociendo a Ash yo se que me va a sorprender cómo él sólo sabe hacerlo vaya parece que ya estamos llegando al sitio muy familiar para mi es el lugar en donde él conoció y le pareció hermoso este es nuestro segundo lugar hermoso y el primero está en Kanto y este es muy similar y me gusta de verdad, pensó su esposa para si misma._

— _ **Como no hacerlo te mereces todo lo mejor dijo Ash dándole una Pokebola a ella y le dijo sorprendida.**_

— _ **¿Ash que es esto? Pregunto Misty.**_

— _ **Lanza la Pokebola dijo su marido.**_

 _ **Ella le hace caso y tira la Pokebola y se le materializa un hermoso Milotic y Misty chillo de la emoción**_

— _ **Awww que emoción Ashhhh me gusto mucho gracias yo no te he dado nada pero te lo compensare con algo lo prometo, dijo Misty.**_

— _ **Nah no te preocupes por eso Misty, dijo Ash.**_

— _ **Gracias Ash dijo, Misty.**_

 _ **Con eso sorpresa se preparan para enfrentar lo que el destinó les ponga en el camino con el retorno de está villana venga lo que se vena lo enfrentarán unidos hasta vencerlos, sin importar lo que suceda la Unión hace la fuerza y esa fuerza es lo que más importa en la vida y con lo que han aprendido serán muy capaces de triunfar día con día y ganar y así poder cumplir sus metas.**_

 _ **.—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—.**_

 _ **Capitulo: 4 La búsqueda de Celebi primeros resultados**_

 _ **En ese mismo instantes comenzaron la búsqueda de Celebi quien se había extraviado en medio del bosque de cuidad Celeste la búsqueda fue muy ardua pero sin muchos resultados, positivos pero no se van a rendir tan fácilmente seguirán buscando hasta el final sólo han de tener paciencia por que sólo así podrían encontrarlo, en una parte muy lejana vemos que Celebi que estaba perdido los anda buscando al igual que sus dueño a el y el tenía un presentimiento, de que pronto los va a encontrar a ellos, en ese entonces los, chicos hablaron.**_

— _ **Vaya parece que Celebi, nos está dejando alguna pista veo unas huella de Pokémon pero debemos de seguir buscando hasta encontrar más pista verdad chicos, comento Tai a su otro hermano y asintió en señal de aprobación a los demás**_

— _ **Así es ustedes tienen toda la razón debemos de ser muy positivos si hoy no lo encontramos más pistas mañana tal vez podríamos hacerlo así que no perdamos las esperanzas de poder encontrarlo pronto chicos o acaso no somos familia Ketchum-Waterflower, comentó el chico. —**_

— _ **Así es hermanito se debe de mantener esa, fuerza positiva para poder encontrar a Celebi y sí se encuentra en problemas podríamos ayudarlo para que así vuelva a nosotros para que podamos ir a nuestro universo alterno pero por ahora nos quedaremos por aquí unas unos días hasta que aparezca Celebi .**_

— _ **Esa es la actitud hermanos debemos de separarnos para poder buscarlo sólo así nos dará buenos resultados para encontrar a este Pokémon algo me dice que el nos puso este reto y que debemos, de superarlo con creces para cuando podamos encontrarlos se de cuenta de que estamos más unidos entre nosotras misma están de acuerdo conmigo comentó Kari. —**_

— _ **Sí contestaron los demás.**_

 _ **Tal vez hoy no encontraron a Celebi hoy pero ya están muy cerca de poderlo encontrar sólo hay que tener fe y paciencia y esto lo tenían estos cuatro niños que al ver que todo saldrá bien sí uno es capaz de poder controlar los nervios y trabajar unidos, y lo que no sabían es que muy pronto encontrarían a Celebi por las pistas que les dejó pero antes de unirse a el deberá de salvarlo de personas que lo querían para utilizar su energía para propósitos que no van con el bien.**_

 _ **Fin del mini capítulo: 4**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenece, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Game Freak, este capítulo fue creado para entretener al lector, únicamente.**_

 _ **A/N: Vigésimo capítulo (21 Capítulos). De este hermoso fic ya faltan 11 Capítulos más y gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme en este proyecto tan hermoso cómo lo es ABCDARIO Pokeshipping, gracias a esas personas a las que han escrito y me sirven de Inspiración para poder crear mis propias historias y sí he tomado algunas de sus ideas es debido a la inspiración que me dan ustedes compañeros y amigos pronto habrán sorpresas, y nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics espero comentarios de este nuevo episodio, se despide.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Capítulos terminados 1/3. Fecha de publicación 11/06/2017.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_


	22. Capítulo: 22 V-Vacaciones y Celebracione

_**ABCDARIO Pokeshipping me Enamoré.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 22**_

 _ **V-Vacaciones y Celebraciones**_

 _ **Hecho:**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos sean al vigésimo segundo capítulo [Capítulo 22]. Sí han llegado hasta aquí gracias por seguir este fic la verdad me gustado mucho escribir este ABCDARIO Pokeshipping, pero aún hay más que demostrar en los próximos capítulos con la historia, que se pondrán super duper emocionantes en los demás capítulos de este nuevo de lo que será el enfrentamiento entre la Cazadora J y Ash junto con Misty y los demás más los Pokémon sin más que decir iniciamos con la trama ahora mismo.**_

 _ **Misty: 31 años**_

 _ **Ash: 31 años**_

 _ **Kari: 9 años**_

 _ **Tai: 9 años**_

 _ **Capítulo: 22 V-Vacaciones y Celebraciones.**_

 _ **Este es el momento en que nos estamos preparando para poder ir a nuestra región para poderle celebrar la fiesta a nuestros niños que mejor que celebrarle su cumpleaños número 09 que en donde nacieron, cuando recibieron la noticia de confirmación de mi parte se emocionaron, con la idea de poder ver a sus amigos y amigas eso sin duda no me lo esperaba que lo fuéramos a celebrar en cuidad Celeste pero pienso que es la mejor elección hecha por mi hermana, mayor debo de admitir que tiene toda la razón mi hermana, y de hecho lo consulte con Ash y estuvo de acuerdo en todo así que hicimos las maletas, y nos fuimos para Kanto sabiendo lo que paso hace tres semanas aquí en Kalos yo sabía de esa tal cazadora J pero aún decidimos ir nuestra región de origen, entonces levantamos a los niños para que hicieran las maletas pero que creen; que ya las tenían ya lista esto nos ayudó mucho y fuimos a revisar sus maletas y ellos llevaban todo lo necesario para nuestro viaje cuando haya aterrizado en Kanto , pasaremos primero por la madre de Ash para luego partir a cuidad Celeste a celebrar la fiesta de nuestros niños.**_

—En ese caso que tienen todo listo a listen sus otras cosas que les pueda servir en su viaje de regreso a nuestra región que esta tarde estaremos partiendo para poder llegar justo a tiempo y recuerden niños, siempre saludar a las personas mayores con mucho respeto queremos que den respetar, para que los respeten siempre sin importar el por que además y si los regañen no les contesten nada ya que eso les podrían perjudicar y sí esa persona, cae en cuenta de qué se equivocó él o ella deberá de pedirle una disculpa a ustedes, le respondió su madre a sus niños.

—Mamá gracias por darnos estos sabios, consejos tuyo y de verdad lo apreciamos mucho cada mensaje que nos das tu y mi papá nos confirma cada vez que debemos seguir sus pasos hoy no hay más aquí con nosotros y ustedes nos han cambiado nos han transformado para ser mejores personas, y eso nosotros se lo agracemos con todo nuestro corazón gracias por estar ahí para nosotros en todo momento de nuestra vida sabemos lo duro que trabajan además de que todavía vienen a cenar lo mínimo que hacer es lavar los platos, y hacer otros oficios cómo limpiar la casa después de estudiar luego cocinar y por último jugar con nuestras cosas, dijeron los chicos a su madre.

—Eso se entiende muy bien hijos y gracias por todo lo que hacen por nosotros lo apreciamos mucho es importante que siempre, hagan sus tareas primero sus tareas antes de que la dejen de último y terminen muy cansado y ya no le queden energías para poder cumplir con su deber escolar sí es para el día siguiente pero cuando es para más después cómo trabajo extras clase es bueno que lo avancen poco a poco pero cuando se le vaya acercando la fecha de entrega, lo van acelerando más para poderlo terminar a tiempo para que no tengan problemas a la hora de entregarlo a la profesora pero en fin, no sigamos hablando de esto hablemos de su cumpleaños feliz cumpleaños anticipado Tai y Kary espero que lo pasen muy bien ya que faltan cinco días para su cumpleaños, dijo su madre.

—Muchas gracias madre muy bonitas y gracias por apoyarnos en todo cada momento es muy lindo pasarlo al lado de ustedes, además es hermoso y lindo poder pasar esos momentos en Familia unidos cómo se debe de ser todo en Familia es super divertido siempre y cuando sepamos, convivir entre todos desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande por eso se debe, tratar de convivir muy amenamente posible por que lo mejor es convivir, en unión como sólo nosotros en Familia lo podemos hacer sin importar por qué sí temenos que ayudarlo siempre sea de la familia o no dijeron los niños.

—Gracias por comprender mis niños y saben que tienen toda la razón de lo que dicen es más importante ayudarse meramente, eso digno de todos nosotros que debemos de ayudarnos mutuamente, y eso me agrada mucho de ustedes niños nos tienen muy orgullos tanto a mi como a su padre, y si preguntan por su padre está poniendo las cosas en orden antes poder irnos ya que le dieron un mes de vacaciones pero el puede extenderla sí se le presentará algo que no creó que pasará sólo el destino lo sabrá pero ellos estarán listo para hacerle frente a lo que la vida les pruebe siempre podrán salir adelanté cómo campeones, dijo su madre a los chicos y ellos entendieron eso para luego decirle algo.

—Gracias por decirnos a donde se encuentra nuestro papá por un momento creí que se le había olvidado de nuestro cumpleaños pero veo nos equivocamos que bueno que ponga las cosas al día antes de partir por que así no tendrán tanto trabajo acumulado que eso sería muy estresante ponerse al día sabemos que los dos trabajan mucho y eso se comprenden, además quieren que nosotros nos sepamos valer por nosotros mismo para poder sobre vivir en le mundo y para así criar a sus nietos y eso es comprensible cual mamá o papá se preocupa por su hijo cómo va en los estudios si tiene problemas o no siempre saben que nosotros podemos tener algún tipo de problema debido a que tal vez no sabemos controlarlo pero damos nuestro esfuerzo por ser los mejores hijos que puedan pedir los padres comentaron los dos padres muy orgullosos de ver a sus niños muy obediente.

—Sí seremos los mejores hijos trataremos de portarnos muy bien mamá todos los días tratamos de seguir sus paso pero es muy duro pero sabemos que podremos salir adelante como la verdadera familia que somos, todos unidos somos vencedores para ser una familia que lucha, por la buenas causas, dijeron los niños a su madre y ella sonrió para luego asistieron con sus cabezas los chicos.

—Bueno familia estamos listos para partir, espero Misty que tengas todo listo y disculpa por que me hicieras las maletas, pero te lo compensare al final ya lo veras en fin vamos niños que salimos a las 5:00 PM y apenas son las 1:00 PM de tarde y no querrán llegar tarde al aéreo puerto así nos vamos moviendo todos pero ya ordenó su padre a los chicos y ellos se fueron a terminar de empacar sus últimas cosas.

—Nah no te preocupes Ash es un placer, hacer tus maletas recuerda que soy tu esposa además de que tu siempre me mimas y mientras que seas así bien pagada me sentiré dijo la pelirroja a su marido.

—Ok dice el mientras le guiña un ojo.

—En seguida mamá y papá ya iremos a alistarnos para el viaje dijeron sus retoños a sus padres.

 _ **Más tarde ese mismo día.**_

—Bueno madre no te preocupes ya tenemos todo listo para partir lo importante es que tienes que tranquilizarte madre y deja todo en nuestras manos todo va a salir bien y entendemos que te desesperaste un poco al no hallar tus papeles pero mira papá los encontró y ya debemos de irnos ya es un poco tarde así que no hay que desesperarse todo está solucionado, dijo Tai a su madre y ella se sintió un poco avergonzada y dijo lo siguiente. —

—Supongo que me dejé llevar por la desesperación al no encontrar los documentos y eso me desespero mucho pero en fin que bueno es que pude encontrarlo ahora lo importante bueno en fin debemos movernos el tiempo pasa volando y entre más pasa más tarde se nos va a hacer entonces es hora de irnos para poder llegar a tiempo para agarrar su respectivo vuelo. —

—Adelanté entonces nos vamos, dijeron ellos tres a Coro.

 _ **De camino al aéreo puerto se le vino una series de Flash backs en donde recordó todo lo vivido con su esposo desde el momento en el se volvieron a ver hasta ahora sin duda alguna ella es muy feliz juntos a los suyos y ella daría todo por ellos.**_

 _ **Cuando toda la fiesta está terminando es el momento más oportuno y Ash va a buscar a Misty para decirle algo muy importante.**_

 _ **Misty grita Ash a su querido esposo, y esta la ve y la escucha y viene hacía en donde se encuentra su entrenador favorito.**_

 _ **¿Sí Ash? Pregunto Misty no muy segura de lo que a decir su amigo.**_

 _ **Misty yo he querido decirte que yo estoy muy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te conocí pero en las discusiones no nos ayudaba, en mucho dijo el entrenador.**_

 _ **A-A-Ash tartamudea un poco Misty pero luego se recupera después dela confesión hecha por Ash Yo también te amo y no sabes cuánto me alegra, por fin oírlo me gustaría ser tu novia nada más eso me haría más feliz y de verdad te amo pero**_

 _ **Ya entiendo dijo Ash si tú no crees que no es tiempo casarnos puedes pensar bien las cosas y lamento mucho, no llamarte o visitarte Misty de verdad lo siento dijo Ash a su casi futura esposa**_

 _ **En serio Ash me darás tiempo pregunto Misty muy feliz y eso le animo a hacerle una sugerencia a Ash.**_

 _ **¿Sí en verdad me amas como tú me lo dices entonces tendrás que ir a cuidad celeste lo harás? Pregunto Misty.**_

 _ **Lo hare dijo Ash sin importar que.**_

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, luego del desayuno.**_

 _ **Bueno Ash empaca tus cosas es hora de irnos a cuidad celeste dijo Misty a su mejor amigo y casi novios**_

 _ **Bueno señora Ketchum es hora de irnos, dijo Misty a su futura suegra nos veremos después gracias por todo.**_

 _ **Gracias a ti por venir a la fiesta por el campeonato de la cuidad de Kalos, y muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mi hijo dijo alegre Delia.**_

 _ **Adiós mamá cuídate mucho te extrañare dijo Ash, dijo Ash un poco melancólico a su madre.**_

 _ **hijo por fin vas a estar de regreso a pueblo paleta, pensó emocionada su madre.**_

 _ **Será muy pronto estaré por ahí mamá dijo Ash.**_

 _ **Bueno cuídate hijo pensó de sí para su hijo la Sra. Ketchum.**_

 _ **Pidgeot yo te elijó, ¿por favor nos podrías llevar a Cuidad Celeste pregunto muy alegre su entrenado?**_

 _ **Pidgeot contesto muy alegre el pokèmon ave.**_

 _ **El transcurso de pueblo paleta acuidad celeste fue nada más de dos horas en vuelo con Pidgeot ya que el ave es muy veloz, cuando llegaron al gimnasio pokèmon, de cuidad celeste fueron recibidos por la hermanas sensacionales, y de inmediato fueron invadidos de preguntas de parte de las tres hermanas.**_

 _ **¿Cómo que hace Ash después de que mucho tiempo no viene a visitar a sus cuñadas? Pregunto Daisy.**_

 _ **¿Sí como que ya se te olvido el tiempo que no vino a visitarnos? Secundo Lyli**_

 _ **Y cómo que no vuelva a suceder dijo Violeta.**_

 _ **Ustedes no se dan cuenta de nada y entonces, Misty se va a su cuarto llorando, dejando a las hermanas confundidas.**_

 _ **Mi-Mi-Misty espérame, dijo Ash y entro a su cuarto y fue a consolarla sus hermanas, fueron un poco incomprensibles dijo Ash a Misty**_

 _ **Hay que detener a Ash o le hará más daño a nuestra hermana dijo Lily a sus otras hermanas.**_

 _ **No irán a hacer nada y es una orden dijo la mayor de todas.**_

 _ **Dejen Que entre ellos mismos se arreglen sí dijo Daisy con una sonrisa, muy picara.**_

 _ **Oh ya veo Esté Ash es mucho más maduro dijeron las otras dos hermanas sensacionales.**_

 _ **Shhh cálmate Misty, ya deja de llorar te prometo que ya no te voy a abandonar solo lo hacían su trabajo por tu propio bien no quieren verte lastimadas no llores más sí.**_

 _ **Ok está bien Ash pero no sé cómo, comportan así conmigo yo estaré aquí a tu lado siempre ok dijo Ash más contento ahora.**_

 _ **De verdad no me mientes prometerás, estar siempre a mi lado le pregunto Misty a su futuro esposo.**_

 _ **Sin darse cuenta por ir recordando esos inéditos flash back no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino final, y no fue hasta en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que se había dormido y debido a que Kari la despertó de ese mundo en el estaba ella esta soñando.**_

—Hey mamá es hora de que te vayas despertando ya hemos llegado al aéreo puerto vaya parece que estabas soñando por que llevaba un cierto tiempo en tu mundo sea lo que tu hayas soñado recuerda que siempre estaremos ahí para ti eso ni lo dudes contigo estaremos siempre en las buenas y en las malas bueno ya es hora de que ingresemos adentro, replicó su hija. —

—Sí ya entiendo a que te refieres y gracias de verdad a todos ustedes por apoyarme y temerme mucha paciencia es por eso que los amo con todo mi corazón de verdad está es la familia que siempre desee tener y le agradezco a Dios y Arceus por poder tener la oportunidad de, tenerlos a mi lado y eso para mi no tiene precio ustedes son uno en un millón, comentó Misty. —

—Lo mismo pensamos de ti dijeron los tres al unísono.

 _ **Después de verificar los documentos de viaje y haber cenado en familia ya estaban listo para abordar el avión.**_

 _ **En la sala de abordaje del Aeropuerto de cuidad Luminalia.**_

 _ **Por favor pasajeros que se dirigen a la región Kanto pasen por la puerta número 1, a la 2 comunico el anunciador de los vuelos de Salida. Repito por favor a todo los pasajeros que se dirigen a la región Kanto pasen por la puerta número 1 a la 2muchas gracias que disfruten su vuelo y regresen pronto, y con eso el anunciador da por terminada su labor por esta hora.**_

 _ **Bueno es hora de decir adiós por ahora.**_

—Supongo que nos veremos después verdad Ash espero queque tengan un excelente viaje los voy a extrañar mucho, dijo Serena

—Nosotros también te extrañaremos Serena pero nos volveremos de nuevo.

—Así es nos veremos muy pronto te lo prometemos, Serena dijeron los niños.

—Este no es un adiós si no una hasta luego, replicó Misty a Serena

—Eso espero dijo Serena

—Cuídate mucho Ash, y cuida de mis sobrinos y de Misty Ok Ash

—Claro así lo haremos te lo prometo Clemont, replico Ash.

 _ **En ese mismo momento vieron partir el avión procedente de la región Kalos despegando del aéreo puerto rumbo hacía Kanto todos estaban muy tristes de ver una vez más cuando, no los volverían a ver por un mes tiempo y sus primos y tíos van a extrañarlos por un tiempo pero siempre estarán en lo más profundo de su ser.**_

 _ **El avión procedente, de la región de Kalos que salió a las 5:00PM ya aterrizó por favor acercarse a sala de espera para recibir a sus amigos y familiares, repitió el avión cuya procedencia es de la región de Kalos que salió a las 5:00PM ya aterrizó por favor acercarse a la sala de espera para recibir a sus amigos o familiares gracias por su atención.**_

 _ **En ese mismo instante fueron bajando, la familia Ketchum y WaterFlower estaban esperándolos y los dos gemelos vieron a una cara muy familiar, mientras sus padres fueron por sus equipajes y ellos saludaban a los presentes.**_

— _Oh tía Daisy no tienes ni idea de cuanto extrañamos, a la abuela a Kanto y a ti también tía Erika dijeron sus dos sobrinos favoritos y él solo se hecha a reí y los saluda. —_

— _Hola chicos los extrañaré mucho espero que gusto me da de volverlos a ver y que, no se preocupen que muy pronto la volveremos en cuanto menos se lo esperen nos volveremos a ver, dijo Erika._

— _Así será tía Erika, comentaron sus sobrinos._

 _En ese mismo momento sus nietos vieron a abuela y la saludaron._

—Hola abuela muy buenas tardes tanto tiempo de no verte, dijeron muy alegres sus nietos al volver a ver su abuela después de unos años de no verse mutuamente, sin duda tanto nietos y abuela se echaban mucho de menos y ahora volverían a recuperar ese, tiempo perdido aunque sea un poco ya que tenía planeado celebrar su cumpleaños aquí.

—Oh mis nietos cuanto los extrañe a ambos dijo, una abuela muy cariñosa a sus nietos todos sus familiares estaban muy felices de verse de nuevo una vez más después de un tiempo ausentes por fin regresaron.

—Estamos muy bien abuela no te preocupes, comentaron muy felices sus nietos todo era mucha alegría en la familia Ketchum esta era una de esas fiestas que quedarán en el recuerdo para toda la eternidad no hay nada y nadie quién les arruine su momento junto en familia como ha de ser sin importar lo que pasará siempre estarían juntos por que son una familia lleno de amor y de valores de como ver el lado positivo de la vida.

—Hola madre tanto tiempo sin verte te extrañamos mucho, de verdad pero siempre te llevamos en nuestro corazón, eres parte de esta, familia y la familia que yo y junto a la mujer que yo, formamos y amo con todo mi ser y siempre velare por cada uno de ustedes siempre.

—Awww amor esas si son hermosas palabras, palabras que cualquier madre quiere escucha, que ese ser tan importante para ella este en las buenas y en las malas eso si es amor del bueno y yo no me cansó de bendecirlos para que tenga un hermoso matrimonio lejos, de esas chicas o mal entendido que puedan arruinar un hermoso matrimonio como el de ustedes.

—Gracias madre esas palabras significan mucho, viviendo de usted comentó muy feliz su hijo al escuchar esas palabras de aliento que su madre siempre le dice, para poderle sacar lo mejor y él se lo agradecía mucho sin duda ella estaba bien bendecida por sus hijos tan generosos con ella y muy atentos para darles los mejores cuidados que se merece su mujer.

—Hola señora Ketchum se acuerda de mi verdad comento, la chica pelirroja rogando para que Delia la pudiera reconocer después de mucho, tiempo luego de hacer unos estudios faciales para poder descubrir ese rostro tan familiar y luego de averiguar quien era ella se dispone a saludarla como se debe.

—Oh hija pero mira cuanto has cambiado casi ni te reconozco, dijo una apenada Delia al ver la cara de su nuera lo mucho que ha cambiado y para bien, estaba muy sorprendida la mujer al ver esa chica quién se enamoró desesperadamente de su Ash, ella era la única la quien estaba autorizada casarse con su hijo.

 _Luego de un rato Misty y Ash se encontraron con las hermanas y las saludaron_.

—Hola cuñadito que tal les fue en el viaje comentó, la blonda, a su cuñado luego después que se vieron las caras después unos cuantos años.

—Muy bien gracias por preguntar Daisy, y dime que ha sido de ti y Tracey quiero saber si ya tienes hijos comento muy astuto Ashton, la blonda estaba con la cara bien sonrojada de lo que Ash le dijo de que ya tenía que tener un hijo.

—Hola Misty que tal te fue en la región de Kalos, comentó violeta con una sonrisa muy astuta pero ella y su pareja ya se sabían, que sus hermanas les estaban jugándoles una broma de muy mal gusto tanto a ella como a su esposo.

—Ah muy bien querida hermanita gracias por preguntar, le contesto la chica pelirroja a violeta más sin embargo sabía que ella algo se trae entre manos, debía de estar viva ya que ella es una especialista en jugar juegos muy pesados y de muy mala broma, debían de estar muy alerta, o eso pensaba ella mientras las chicas se disponían a saludar a sus sobrinos y eso tranquilizó un poco a Misty.

 _ **El día del evento.**_

 _ **15 de Enero**_

 _Es muy grato tenerlos hoy aquí para, celebrarle su noveno año de vida y doy gracias a la vida gracias por estar aquí con, nosotros siempre Gracias por darnos todo el apoyo hasta ahora como nuestro, papel de padres No es fácil pero se siente gratificante poder tener, esta maravillosa experiencia de ser padre por primera vez ahora que, nuestros hijos están cumpliendo años queremos que todos ustedes vengan a, disfrutar de su noveno aniversario de su nacimiento es muy grato contar, con toda la presencia de todos ustedes la reunión que hicimos la hicimos, con el fin de poder pasar más tiempo con ustedes además gratis, que compartir los mejores momentos en familia iconos y con amigos es por, eso que los invito a que Sean bienvenidos alas a la pequeña reunión, que tendrán nuestros niños cómo su quinta fiesta de cumpleaños por su, atención y espero que tengan una feliz noche con todos ustedes y, espero que nuestros niños se llevan con los suyos cuando estén más grandes, y puedan iniciar su viaje Pokémon sabían que sus hijos están, por el camino correcto están correctamente si creados por ellos, sus padres y sus vecinos estaban muy sorprendidos que padre y madre, los han salido crear a sus hijos sin necesidad de regañarlos mucho, y eso se le admira a ellos y están muy orgullosos tanto de ellos como, de sus hijos ven que se pueden juntar en el futuro con los demás niños, lo aprendido jamás se olvidará para siempre, estarán ahí para que sus hijos, tengan la mejor educación Posible pensaron ambos padres a, la vez y ambos sonrieron por lo que han logrado._

—Wow nuestros invitados parecen, que están muy sorprendidos por el trabajo que estamos llevando como Padre, de familia y eso es muy grato saberlo por parte de ellos saben y aprecian, lo que nosotros hacemos con nuestros niños ellos piensan que, nosotros hacemos todo lo posible por darles la mejor educación posible, y eso cierto a un niño hay que darle amor ternura amistad y todos, los buenos valores para que sean niños de bien futuro Ya sé si es un, hombre de bien o una mujer de bien y eso mi amor es lo que verdaderamente, importa darle la mejor educación para que sean mejores, ciudadanos el día de mañana.

—Tienes toda la razón y la prueba, de esto mi amor es que ya conoces a comportando nuestros niños en la, fiesta de su cumpleaños de su noveno aniversario esas prueba de, que nosotros las tenemos paciencia amor dedicación pasión y todos los, buenos valores el estamos ocultando para que sean personas, de bien en el futuro Nosotros le queremos otorgar la mejor educación, posible que se respeten unos a otros y que respeten a los demás, inclusivamente a las personas mayores que siempre ayudan a las, personas que más se necesita y que se respeten entre hermanos porque, eso es lo que verdaderamente importa tener el respeto mutuo de cada, uno si alguien se encuentra en problemas tratar ayudarlo para salir, del problema con la mejor sonrisa posible dijo, Misty a los demás que, estaban presente. —

—No hay duda que estoy muy orgulloso, de Ustedes dos son reflejos vivo de ser unos padres con buenos, sentimientos amorosos respetuosos con sus hijos y este noveno año de cumpleaños, han demostrado que han crecido para bien han salido guiar, a sus hijos hasta ahora y eso me enorgullece como abuela estoy muy, orgulloso de ustedes dos tendrán un buen futuro saliendo criar a sus, hijos Eso es bueno los felicito y de verdad me siento muy orgullosa de, ser la abuela de estos dos niños ese que tendrá un futuro brillante más, adelante debido al carácter y a los buenos valores y principios que ustedes, dos están importando desde ahora Eso es todo lo que quería decirles, y de verdad son una buena pareja como esposos criando a sus, pequeños retoños dijo Delia muy emocionada y todos estaban muy de acuerdo, con ella con su interior de cómo fueron Pues están criando a sus, hijos a sus nietos y ese método que utilizada la sentía orgullosa de, haber tenido a Ash como hijo y Misty cómo nuera.

—Muy bien cuñada Te felicito ustedes, todos han demostrado cómo criar a sus propios hijos y estoy muy, orgullosa de ti hermano tú me haces sentir la tía más afortunada, por tener a tus sobrinos aquí celebrando en este día tan especial, ver cómo están creciendo y veo que ya aprendieron hablar sus bueno Y aprecio, que también saben caminar Wow todo eso lo han aprendido durante años, es sorprendente pero se demuestra que ustedes le ponen de verdad, al ver cómo darle lo mejor y señale los mejores métodos lo que, es bueno lo que es malo para que ellos en el futuro puedan tomar sus, propias decisiones sin que nadie los moleste y eso es bueno de verdad, Les deseo todo lo mejor sigan así ten de la mejor manera a los sobrinos, Les deseo éxito en lo que se proponga cuenta con el apoyo mío y, el de mi madre dijo Erika muy emocionada al ver cómo están de muy, educados sus pequeños sobrinos el comentario emocionó a, los presentes de verdad esta niña supo hablar como su madre y supo ganarse el respeto de las demás personas Eso es digno de mirar, a una mujer que sea así muy educada Porque así tendré un excelente futuro, no sólo como entrenadora sino como esposa cuando se case.

—Gracias mamá Mi hermana gracias, por darnos su aprobación gracias a todos por creer que qué le damos el, ejemplo a nuestros hijos porque son importante una relación cuando ya, tiene unos niños es dar todo ese ejemplo amor pasión y todo lo, demás a los niños para que así sean personas de bien en el momento, en el que se tengan que enfrentar a la adversidad para poder así elegir lo, correcto o incorrecto pero por lo general es importante mejor dar lo mejor, de uno y también hay que apoyar lo que sus hijos decidan en, el camino darle siempre el apoyo Qué padre madre Tienen que darle, cuando sea necesario sin importar el porque siempre está ahí para ellos, y gracias a todos ustedes por creer que uno por que sólo así uno, se da cuenta sí hace lo correcto o no es importante mantener una, buena comunicación en todas las partes para así no poder fallar cómo, padres en la educación de los hijos, dijeron ambos padres muy, convencidos de sí mismo.

 _Y con las felicitaciones de todos sus amigos, y seres queridos oficialmente esta fiesta del noveno aniversario de sus, hijos has llegado a su fin ambos padres están muy agradecidos por lo, que le han dicho al respecto como están criando a sus hijos y prometieron, dar lo mejor de sí para siempre brindarles la mejor educación posible, para que siempre sean personas buenas en el futuro le agradecen a todos, por siempre estar ahí al pendiente de Cómo crían sus hijos eso, es bueno porque así tendrán una base de Cómo cambiar si algo están, haciendo mal o recibir tips para rectificar unos que otros problemitas, o simplemente para recibir a los vecinos y vean de cómo sacan adelante, a los niños en la educación aún faltan unos cuantos años para que sean, introducidos de manera oficial a la sociedad para que inicien a interactuar, con los niños de su edad pero es un hecho que se llevarán muy, bien con sólo el de que sean personas de buenos sentimientos y capaz de, ayudar a las personas o Pokémon más necesitados o indefensos, y es la filosofía que utilizarán Tai y Kari Ketchum cuando alguien necesita de su ayuda, ahí estarán los dos dispuestos a ayudar alas personas._

 _ **Abriendo los regalos.**_

 _ **por fin el momento que todos estaban esperando llego, ya es hora de abrir los regalos.**_

— _Muy bien llego el momento de abrir los obsequios de los niños - dijo su abuela Delia muy feliz._

— _Yay abuelita gracias, muchas gracias abuelita te queremos mucho lo sabes verdad - dijeron sus dos nietecitos._

— _sí mis amores yo sé lo mucho que me quieren ustedes y estoy muy feliz de tener a unos maravillosos nietos como lo son ustedes dos - dijo delia._

— _Muy bien ya vamos a empezar, pero tengan un poco de calma - dijo su madre._

— _Ups lo sentimos mamá disculpamos sí - dijeron sus pequeños retoños, ellos estaban muy emocionados al saber que les habían traído._

— _Muy bien iniciamos con la actividad de abrir regalos de su fiesta de cumpleaños de sus lindos hijos._

— _Muy bien iniciaremos primero por el primer regalo de parte del profesor Oak._

— _Muy bien chicos yo aquí les traigo, sus regalos que les serán muy útiles en su viaje Pokémon dijo el profesor, y los chicos mostraron dos Pokédex uno es azul y el otro es rosado con la última actualización, de la región de KANTO, y también le da una cinco Pokebolas._

— _Muchas gracias profesor - dijeron los dos niños al investigador Pokémon._

— _de nada niños, pero sus padres les darán una sorpresas a ustedes dos más adelante - dijo el sabio profesor Pokémon, a los niños, para luego guiñarles el ojo, y estos captan bien el mensaje._

 _Y así fueron de uno a uno abriendo cada regalo, que sus amigos les trajeron a ellos, y eran bonitos regalos y muy útiles en su viaje pokèmon pronto a realizarse al día siguiente, pero sus padres y sus tías les tenían preparadas más sorpresas para ellos, que muy pronto sabrán los que les tiene preparado a los dos._

— _Como que nuestro turno ha llegado para darle nuestros obsequios a nuestros sobrinos - dijo Daisy._

— _Como que tienes toda la razón - dijeron sus otras hermanas muy emocionadas, por darles sus obsequios a sus sobrinos._

— _Muy bien Tai este es tú obsequio, ve ábrelo - le dijo, entonces su sobrino se fue a abrir su regalo a ver que le regalaron sus tías._

— _Ashton se quedó muy sorprendido al ver lo que le habían regalado sus tías._

— _Muchas gracias tía Daisy por la Pokenav que me obsequiaste, me gustó mucho, lo cuidaré mucho._

— _En realidad, entre nosotras te compramos esté obsequio - dijeron las hermanas sensacionales a Tai_

— _A un así muchas gracias de todas formas - Tai agradeció a sus tías._

— _De nada Tai, solo prométenos que lo cuidaras muy bien - dijeron sus tías al próximo entrenador Pokémon._

— _No se preocupen tías yo lo cuidare muy bien, lo prometo._

— _Excelente Tai - dijeron sus tías._

— _Muy bien Kari es hora de entregarte tú regalo - dijo la hermana mayor, de todas._

— _Entonces a Kari le regalan. Un obsequio, muy similar, a Ashton entonces ella va y recoge su obsequio y se va a abrirlo y se queda sin aliento._

— _Muchas gracias tía Daisy - dijo su sobrina muy contenta por la Pokenav que le regalaron a ella, es color rosado, mientras el de su hermano es de color azul celeste._

— _En realidad entre todas aportamos, para comparte esté obsequio, al igual que tú hermano, a si cuídalo mucho, entendiste._

— _Síp alto y claro tías y muchas gracias por el obsequio._

— _De nada querida._

— _Que bien Tai, te regalaron lo mismo que a mi excelente, nos servirá mucho para nuestro viaje dijo su hermanita._

 _Muy bien es hora de darles nuestros regalos, y se preguntaran por que el profesor Oak no les dio sus Pokémon iníciales a los dos - dijeron sus padres, a sus retoños - además queremos decirle, que a ustedes los apoyamos al cien por ciento en lo que van a decidir para iniciar su viaje Pokémon._

— _Muy bien, nosotros les dijimos al profesor Oak que nos íbamos a encargar de darles a ustedes dos sus Pokémon iníciales - dijeron sus padres._

— _Wow es verdad, todo eso lo que están diciendo que nos darán nuestros Pokémon ustedes dos._

— _Síp así es y tomen aquí están sus Pokémon - Ash y Misty les dan un par de Pokebolas que adentro contenían sus respectivos Pokémon y además de dos pokegears para que se comuniquen con ellos cuando ellos quieran._

— _Wow super a ver que Pokémon serán - se preguntaron los chicos muy emocionados al querer saber que Pokémon les regalaron sus padres - y muchas gracias por los pokegears dijeron sus hijos._

— _De nada hijo, solo prométeme que los cuidaran mucho ok - dijeron sus padres._

— _Ok Mamá y Papá lo haremos, lo prometemos._

— _Pokébola ve - dijeron los dos gemelos a la vez y entonces se veía que Pokémon se estaba revelando._

— _Wow super, que tiernos, nos regalaron dos Milotic - dijeron los hijos de él maestro Pokémon._

— _Ah y una cosa más - dijeron sus progenitores - tomen este dinero, en efectivo, para comprar ir mañana al cine a ver una película entre los dos para que vayan conociendo la cuidad, dijeron sus padres ah gástelo en lo realmente quieran usarlo._

— _Muchas gracias por todo papá y mamá, y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos dan - dijeron sus hijos._

— _De nada dijeron ellos y por cierto, que tienen elegido ser, entrenadores o coordinadores - dijeron ambos padres._

— _Nosotros tenemos pensado seguir sus pasos, también queremos ser maestros Pokémon - dijeron sus hijos._

— _Muchas gracias nos alaga eso hijos eso es bueno que sigan nuestros pasos - dijeron sus padres muy orgullosos._

—Disfruta los últimos instantes en familia por que muy pronto no la volverás a ver yo no te haré daño pero se cuál es tu punto débil y lo usaré a mi favor dijo la cazadora J para si misma.

 _ **¿Qué tramara la Cazadora J? ¿Conseguirá salirse con la suya? ¿Logrará vengarse de Ash? ¿Será el final de la familia Ketchum? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo, En Kanto decidieron premiar a los futuros entrenadores con talento y ese premio es otorgarles el permiso antes de los 10 años para poder criar y entrenar Pokémon esto surgió en modo de experimento que inician cuando tienen 8 años y los vigilan durante un año para luego otorgarles o negarles ese permiso especial.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 22 nos vemos en el capítulo 23**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

— _ **..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—..—..—**_

 _ **Capitulo: 5**_

 _ **Encontrando más pistas.**_

 _ **Vemos que nuestros héroes han pasado varios días buscando pistas cada ves han encontrado cada vez más y más y han seguido las huella hasta en dónde les lleve al cuartel general del equipo Rocket ellos tienen pensado de una vez por todas desmantelar esa organización malvada para siempre.**_

—Muy bien chicos tal parece que nos vamos casi nada tenemos que armar un plan para poder desmantelar esto de una buena vez para que deje de existir pero primero vamos a rescatar a Celebi dijo uno de los hermanos del otro universo.

—Bien me parece una idea muy primero vamos a armar un plan para poder rescatarlo y luego desmantelar esa organización y ni siquiera se darán cuenta quienes los golpearon, dijo la hermana del universo alterno sabiendo que su hermano tiene mucha razón en ello.

—Entendemos y sí tienen mucha razón debemos de pararnos a pensar un buen plan no crees Kari dijo su hermano.

—Tienes toda la razón hermanito debemos de poner las cabezas bien fría y pensar en algo de cómo vamos a detenerlos para luego desarticular su organización para que dejen de lastimar a los pobres Pokémon ¿Quién está conmigo preguntó Kari?

—Nosotros dijeron a Kari tanto Tai y los demás estaban de acuerdo con lo que Kari les preguntó a ellos.

—Entonces Así será, desmanteláremos a la organización Rocket.

 _ **Fin del mini capítulo 5.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenece, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Game Freak, este capítulo fue creado para entretener al lector, únicamente.**_

 _ **A/N: Vigésimo segundo capítulo (22 Capítulos). De este hermoso fic ya faltan 10 Capítulos más y gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme en este proyecto tan hermoso cómo lo es ABCDARIO Pokeshipping, gracias a esas personas a las que han escrito y me sirven de Inspiración para poder crear mis propias historias y sí he tomado algunas de sus ideas es debido a la inspiración que me dan ustedes compañeros y amigos pronto habrán sorpresas, y nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics espero comentarios de este nuevo episodio, se despide.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Capítulos terminados 2/3. Fecha de publicación 11/06/2017.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_


	23. Capítulo: 23 W-War Batalla Pokémon

_**ABCDARIO Pokeshipping Me Enamoré**_

 _ **Capítulo: 23**_

 _ **W-War Pokémon [Batalla Pokémon]**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos sean todos a este capítulo vigésimo tercero, espero que sea de su agrado aquí veremos cómo se desarrollará la batalla final con la Cazadora J y Ash cómo saldrá nuestro héroe favorito de todo esto ¿Podrá ganarle a la Cazadora J? ¿Cazadora J podrá ganar a Ash y a los demás? todo esto y más espérenlo en este Capítulo que está apunto de comenzar, sin más preámbulos iniciamos con el capítulo.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 23 W-War Pokémon [Batalla Pokémon].**_

 _ **En ese momento los chicos Tenían un mal presentimiento que algo malo iba a pasar entonces decidieron no ir ese día al cine qué es lo que iba a pasar ahora en sus auras tenían una extraña energía negativa muy fuerte se notaba que era pura maldad odio y resentimiento hacía la persona quién le hecho a perder todos sus negocios su aura está muy negra se notaba ese oscuro sentimientos los chicos fueron más diligentes que ella y se fueron por otro camino mientras tanto voy a saber de quién es la persona pudieron ver y darse cuenta que esa persona es su padre estamos muy sorprendidos y orgullosos pero a la vez muy asustados de lo que puede hacer esta Cazadora en contra de su padre y de su familia pero más sin embargo no sabían que no están solos en esto que tenía muchas personas a favor de ellos de lo que han hecho y de lo que harán por los demás por lo que consiguiente Si fuera necesario de luchar contra ella lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces ya que las personas han conocido en su viaje están dispuesto a luchar, para que reine la paz de una vez por todas.**_

—Sin pensarlo los chicos se fueron de ahí a avisarle a nuestros padres que estamos corriendo peligro todos que debemos de prepararnos para enfrentarnos, y ni siquiera no tomamos en cuenta porque se supone que somos una familia y que la familia debe estar unidos siempre sin importar el porque se supone que debemos de luchar Unidos sin importar que tan grande y poderoso sea el enemigo ya que siempre juntos podremos lograr alcanzar nuestras metas sueños Recuerden que ustedes no ha enseñado de hacer lo correcto y justo que luchemos todos por nuestra causa No sólo tuya y mía es de todos pensaron ellos para sí mismo pero lo que no sabían ellos Es que su padre ya sé ya se dio cuenta Aunque mi principio no le gustó la idea pero sucedió porque se dio cuenta que sus hijos no eran tan despistados y están lo suficientemente capacitado para dar lo mejor de sí es una batalla si así lo requería y parece que este momento de dar lo mejor ha llegado el momentos de demostrarlo y darlo todo en una larga batalla.

—Ash amor ellos tienen mucha razón debemos de permitir para que luchen esto será de un entrenamiento para cuando tengan que luchar, pero la verdad Misty sí tenía razón Ellos tienen que luchar para demostrar saber lo que verdaderamente están hechos el uno del otro Así cuando ellos tengan que enfrentar una cosa similar a lo que vas a enfrentar ahorita mismo porque esto no puede pasar más tiempo después las cosas podrían tornarse más peligrosas y no se sabría qué pasará a continuación por eso ese el momento de cortar al ras de una vez portadas a la Cazadora para poner fin a su forma de cazar y debe vender sus Pokémon a personas que Tal ves no los cuidaran como un entrenador que lo podría hacer mejor y es por eso que decidieron capturarla a la Cazadora J de una vez por todas antes de que siga haciendo más daño o que Cometa su venganza contra Ash.

 _En ese momento un Pokémon psíquico estaba ahí y mandó una señal de alerta a todas las personas que lo conocían debido a que un nuevo enemigo ha surgido queriendo tomar vengarse de él y que no se debería de permitir Ya que él ha luchado por buena causa y muchas personas estaban agradecidos por lo que ha hecho por los demás y es momento de devolverles lo mucho que él ha hecho por lo demás no es justo que lo dejen solo a él combatir contra esa cazadora de verdad él necesita de toda su ayuda y apoyo para poder salir victorioso de esta nueva batalla que está a punto de comenzar ella va a querer vengarse de él y de toda su familia pero yo estoy seguro que luchará y ganará con la ayuda de todos Si todos están dispuestos ayudarlo a él en esta nueva batalla que la podría ser su última Pero lo dudo mucho a todos sus amigos que escuchen este mensaje vía telepáticamente les instó les invito que vengan ayudar a su amigo están en problemas porque hace las cosas bien y ahora está casado ahora quiere vengarse de él por interferir en sus asuntos y meter sus narices en donde no La llamaron no es justo no es justo para él porque él sólo quería el bien para los Pokémon que nos vamos maltrataron y menos como en la forma que ella los capturaba era la forma más repulsa que él sentía de que los convertía en estatuas para poderlos vender a sus clientes a un buen precio cosa que no pasó porque Ash siempre la detuvo y detuvo sus planes de negociar Pokémon tipo legendarios o de formas más especiales, y así concluyó Mewtwo su mensaje para alertar a los amigos de Ash en donde el fue viajando de región en región que él estuvo._

— en toda batalla se corre el riesgo se puede ganar se puede perder pero si uno lucha con el corazón espíritu y alma uno podrá ganar sin importar las cosas que puede hacer el enemigo eso siempre nos hacemos demostrado el entrenador Pokémon que sea de luchar sin importar lo duro que se encuentra la batalla nunca se da por vencido donde hay oscuridad pero siempre habrá un hilo de luz con sólo eso habrá suficiente esperanza de luchar hasta el final sin importar el por qué de las cosas siempre podremos triunfar si nos mantenemos unidos hasta el final, por el bien de todos los demás y de la humanidad misma, y de todos los Pokémon que están en el mundo.

 _Mientras tanto el otro lugar cercano a Ciudad Celeste._

 _Veo qué momento ha llegado es hora de vengarme por todo lo que me han hecho no es justo que no reciben su merecido área sufrir a este chiquillo y a toda su familia por lo que me ha hecho no seré bondadosa con él o con ellos no quiero terminar lo que empecé para así poder continuar con mis actividades tranquilamente quiero seguir en el negocio pero no voy a poder si el continúa arruinando mis planes debo de pararlo para siempre Incluyendo a él y a toda su familia si es posible quiero hacerle sufrir mucho como me hizo sufrir a mí que sufra lo que yo sufrí que sienta el dolor que yo sentí pero ahora es el momento de actuar es un momento de comenzar con mi venganza pero lo que la cazadora no se daba cuenta es que ya tenía casi una topa encima para repeler sus ataques y derrotar la de una vez por todas se llevará su mayor sorpresa Pero eso no se va acobardar para llevar a cabo sus planes qué ha desarrollado muy silenciosamente._

—Ha iniciado el momento de que yo vaya atacar iré a darle duro al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste ese será el inicio de mi venganza contra Ash y su familia, en ese momento la cazadora se dispone a dar un fuerte ataque adentro de la casa se escucha un fuerte estruendo que hace asustar a la familia pensaba que era un terremoto Pero tenían sus dudas Así es que fuera investigar a ver qué es lo que estaba pasando y no fue hasta que el maestro Pokémon vio Quién era el causante de ese ataque tan vacío que se escuchó afuera pero se escuchó muy fuertemente al verla se enfureció mucho y le dijo lo siguiente y ella escuchó con atención.

—Es conmigo el asunto porque me estás atacando el gimnasio si sabes bien que quiere vengarse de mí así es que deja estar molestando a mi familia el asunto de tu y yo temas deja de estar metiendo a mi familia en esto O si no te las vas a ver conmigo mucho ha estado molestando y tu forma de capturar de la forma más cruel a sus Pokémon Y tratar de vendérselo a personas que tal vez podrían cuidarlo como lo hacen los verdaderos entrenadores Las verdaderas personas que de verdad cuidaría a los Pokémon con su propia vida vaya parece que tú no aprendes de la mejor manera vamos a ver si la manera más difícil vas a poder entender Qué es lo que tienes que hacer y qué es lo que no tienes que hacer porque ellos no estarán solos tendrán quien los proteja de lo que tú quieras hacer hija me estás haciendo enojar y quiero decirte que te voy a ganar y voy a encerrarte para siempre se escucha la voz de su esposa gritándole a usted no está solo en eso cómo se le ocurre dejarme a mí y a tus hijos solos en esto para ir a luchar solo con ella. sabes muy bien que somos una familia y que juntos podremos luchar con lo que sea, dijo Misty.

Me cansé ya destruyendo tus estúpidas cantaletas me cansé de ver cómo torturan a mi esposo y a mi familia no voy a permitir que tú cumplas tus amenazas el no estás solo me tienes a mí y a mis hijos y por él lo haremos todo por todo si nos toca morir moriremos luchando por la libertad de nuestra familia por liberar a todos sus Pokémon de tus manos nosotros luchamos por la causa justa por lo que creemos que es correcto no por lo incorrecto somos personas no somos insensibles como ciertas que estoy conociendo cómo puede ser posible que exista gente como tú no entiendo tu pasado pero definitivamente no es muy bueno así que por favor deja de estar metiendo tus asuntos en mi familia o si no te la vas a ver conmigo y con todos los demás, se da vuelta para ver hacia atrás y ve a unas cuantas personas hay ella se asustó por un momento pero enseguida recuperó su valentía y desafío a la chica pelirroja.

—Ya veo Tú crees que con esas personas me van a ganar no me hagan reír No me ganarán y no podrán conmigo eh mejorados mis técnicas Así que pierden su tiempo se creen que me podrán ganar y tú te lamentaras de haberme desafiado me aseguraré de que ninguno de ustedes sobreviva a este ataque para todos están muertos no hay nadie quien nos podrá salvar de lo que va a pasar sus destino ya lo tiene comprado Así que resignarse y únanse a mi si quieren vivir sino aténgase a las consecuencias de sus actos porque estoy dispuesta a todo para cumplir mis objetivos y si tengo que pasar por encima de ustedes lo haré sin dudarlo ustedes son los que me estorban para continuar con mis proyectos que he dejado suspendido buscando la manera de tratar de cumplir con mis objetivos y ahora que ha llegado el momento olvídense de que yo me voy a dar por vencida y que no voy a cumplir con lo que estoy a punto de hacer realidad de vengarme de todos ustedes y no dejar a ninguno vivo, dijo La Cazadora J muy fríamente.

—Por favor No te burles y Quién dice que nosotros no podríamos ser capaces de ganarte sólo tú qué piensas que podrás ganarnos sólo tú dirás eso, pero nosotros creemos que podemos ganarte porque no sabes que hemos entrenado mucho para ocasiones cómo está así es que ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices y no rías porque el que ríe de último ríe mejor te vamos a demostrar Quiénes somos en realidad nosotros lo que te decimos es la pura verdad y no hace falta decir que hemos mejorado mucho porque lo ha vas a ver, a continuación nos has desatado a la furia interna y no pararemos hasta verte destruida Y encarcelada definitivamente fuera de nuestras vidas para tener una vida sana y tranquila Así es que serás tú la que vas a pedir clemencia al final cuando te derrotemos y te enviamos a la cárcel de una vez y por todas, dijo Ella.

Por qué miedo tengo ustedes podrán conmigo No creo yo creo que yo podría con ustedes sin importar que Pokémon tenga que enfrentar Y en este momento me decido que fue mucho parloteo vamos a lo serio dijo la Cazadora.

—eso lo veremos Cazadora J Misty requiere la Asistencia de Lucario, la mujer al ver semejante Pokémon tipo acero/Lucha tragó grueso al ese Pokémon, y entonces la Cazadora decide jugar sucio y lanza varias Pokebolas al aire.

—Vamos salgan todos contra ella dijo la cazadora J, Misty vio que esa batalla es tan injusta pero en ese momento salieron otros Pokémon de otros entrenadores como, los suyos mismo.

 _ **Y de la nada sale un hiperrayo, de la nada e nokea de un solo golpe a Salamance.**_

—¿Pero qué? De dónde vino ese ataque dijo la Cazadora J, al ver que ese potente disparó certero dejó fuera a su potente Salamance, al ver de nuevo vio a un entrenador, desconocido para la cazadora pero muy conocidos para la familia Ketchum.

—Sí tu pensabas que Ash y toda su familia estaban sólo en esto, pues se equivocan, por yo estoy aquí para ayudarlo en lo que se necesite el y su familia.

—¿Y quién se supones que eres tú? Pregunto la Cazadora J.

—Soy Max y vengo de la región de Hoenn, encargarte de J dijo Max a la pelirroja y a Ash que yo y otros amigos nos encargaremos además de tus hijos nos encargaremos del resto.

—Ok ya entendí esa es tú esposo dijo la cazadora J dándole entender por qué eran dos líderes que se hacen cargo de un gimnasio cuando debería de ser una sola persona, esté gimnasio es muy especial ya que se tratan de pokèmon acuáticos y una sola persona no podría hacerse cargo en este tipo de gimnasio es mucho lo que hay que hacer, dijo la chica.

—Así es por eso que mi esposo me pedio que le ayudara a hacerme cargo del gimnasio en Kalos yo no me le pude negar a esa nueva experiencia que me ofreció mi esposo Ash para mi dijo la mujer oriunda de Cuidad Celeste, lo siento Cazadora J ya yo sé cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, pero yo no voy a permitir a que lastimes a mi marido y a mi familia eso no te lo voy a permitir eso tienes que pasar sobre mí primero dijo la pelirroja.

—Bien tu te vas a comer tus propias palabras, mujer vamos a empezar, con la batalla para poderte demostrar que yo mis Pokémon son muchos más mejores que los tuyos esta será una batalla de dos contra dos la primera ronda contigo, y después con tu marido, y el resto de mis Pokémon con el resto de los Pokémon con el resto de personas ¿Te parece bien? Preguntó Misty.

—Me parece muy bien dijo Misty, pero no me he confiar en ti.

—Empecemos dijo Cazadora J.

—Prepárate para morder el polvo Misty, para cuando yo te venza dijo, la cazadora J muy entusiasmada con poder ganarle a la familia Ketchum.

—Jajá eso ya lo vamos a ver dijo, Misty concentrándose de lleno en su batalla con su enemiga y rival lista para darle una lección a esta cazadora.

—Muy bien como ya saben las reglas, de las batallas pokèmon, dijo uno de los ayudantes de la cazadora J más sin embargo, no está demás volverles a recordar los lineamientos de los duelos este, es un encuentro de dos contra dos y no tiene un límite de tiempo, el pokèmon, que este de pie y el otro ya no pueda continuar ese será el ganador del duelo, y también les recuerdo que solo él retador podrá hacer cambio de pokèmon en el encuentro, dijo el juez del encuentro Pokèmon.

—Voy a seguir como hasta ahora de que nadie, me ha podido ganar una sola batalla a duelo por algo, como fue así antes, prepárate para sufrir mucho yo los haré sufrir demasiado de eso yo lo voy a cumplir ahora sin más demoras empecemos este duelo, dijo Joy.

—Bien ya estamos listos para luchar, por la libertad de todos los Pokémon que ella pretenda cazar, ¿están listas para luchar? Pregunto el secuas de la cazadora J, tanto a la retadora como a su contrincante, ya estaban listas para el duelo decisivo.

—Sal de ahí Darpion ocupo tu asistencia, y ahora prepárate para perder y morder el polvo, dijo la Cazadora pokèmon quién cuando su pokèmon se había materializado, y la mujer le dio unas indicaciones, para poder derrotar a su contrincante.

—Misty estaba muy impresionado, pero rápida, recupera su compostura que la perdido debido al semejante ejemplar, que proviene de la región de Sinnoh, pensó para sí mismo cuando vio esa criatura bien entrenada, pensó Misty para sí misma.

—Veo que quedaste muy impresionada con mi nuevo, pokèmon, hace unos pocos meses fui a la región de Sinnoh , a capturar más Pokemon región y yo capturé a este lindo amiguito mío en el lago, antes de unos meses de que decidiera venir hasta aquí y casi los pierdo de vista ¿cómo te quedo el ojo Misty.

—Tal vez puede ser pero mira esto le dijo la pelirroja a su contrincante Dragonite necesito tú asistencia, dijo la líder de gimnasio de cuidad Luminalia a la cazadora J.

—Wow que bonito pokèmon dijo la Cazadora J poco intimidada un , y ella entonces decidió hacerle el análisis a este hermoso pokèmon, naranja con blanco este es sin duda un excelente espécimen del Dratrini ya evolucionado.

 _ *********Análisis De Dragonite*********_

 _ **Dragonite el Pokémon de Fuego y hielo**_

 _ **El puede aprender ataques tipo fuego y hielo y es muy capaz de lanzar un hiper rayo a larga distancia y generarle un gran daño a su oponente es un Pokémon de temer y por eso los contrincantes deben de tener cuidado con sus ataques.**_

 _ **Fin del análisis de Dragonite.**_

—sin duda alguna que es un buen Dragonite bien cuidado y entrenado, pero necesitas mucho tiempo para poder controlar sus técnicas de lucha a la perfección, y además tú y él sin duda llegaran muy lejos y tienen que luchar hombro a hombro y deberás de conocer cada uno de sus pro y contra en sus ataques además de que tú no eres la única quien tiene ese pokèmon dijo su contrincante de cuidad Luminalia

—No me digas que tú también tienes ese mismo pokèmon que yo capturé en esa región, dijo su contrincantes muy sorprendida a su contrincante a vencer en el campo de batalla.

— ¿Listo para empezar la batalla? Pregunto el secuas a los contrincantes. —

—Sí claro adelante empecemos a batallar, dijeron las dos. —

—Te demostraré lo buena que me he convertido en los últimos años de ausencia. —

Darpion usa Pin misil ordeno su entrenadora, entonces en ese mismo momento comienza a ejecutar el ataque, ordenado por su entrenadora lanzando miles de misiles directo hacía Dragonite si no hacía algún movimiento le podía ir mal, pero en el momento más oportuno se le ocurrió una idea a la líder, y sin dudarlo la puso en práctica en ese mismo momento espero que su oponente estuviera bien cerca para ordenarle un ataque sorpresa a la nutria que venía cada vez más cerca y cuando estaba a punto de darle de lleno al pokèmon su contrincante le dio la orden de ataque y fue una total sorpresa a la cazadora J que no supo que hacer.

—Dragonite utiliza tus bolas de eléctrica pero no ahora cuando yo te diga entendido le dijo su maestra, entonces esperaron a que el contrincante se acercara más para realizar el ataque y este tendría un efecto a quema ropa, y así logra conectar de lleno el ataque y así desviando el ataque y desvió su trayectoria original, que era darle de lleno a Vaporeon.

 _ **Su oponente estaba en Shock debido a la estrategia que a último desvió ese ataque al último minuto debido, a lo cercano y fue tal el golpe que fue desviado y el pokèmon nutria fue a caer al campo de batalla y su entrenadora se preocupó por él**_

— ¿Darpion te encuentras bien puedes continuar la batalla? Pregunto, un poco despedrada, su entrenadora un poco preocupada, no más su pokèmon le asiente haciéndole notar, que está disponible para luchar. —

 _ **Entonces tenía que hacer un ataque sorpresa para poder darle un golpe muy certero capaz de debilitarlo y entonces decidió correr ese riesgo y esperaba que no tuviera una habilidad, capaz de repeler su ataque para su mala suerte Vaporeon sabía un ataque patentado por Misty Ketchum y Angie se daría cuenta de su grave error, que cometió ella al ordenar ese ataque a su pokèmon.**_

—Usa Pin Misil otra vez ordeno la mujer desesperada a su pokèmon y en ese mismo instante pagaría caro su error. —

—Ya sabes que hacer ordeno su entrenadora a su Dratrini y su fiel amigo y compañero y ahora este, se prepara y concentra toda su energía para poder generar un potente Thunder y se convierte en un peligroso proyectil eléctrico y Vaporeon logra hacer ese potente ataque, que lo dejo fuera de combate. —

—Nooo Darpion dijo su entrenadora muy impactada por el gran daño que le provoco ese semejante daño a su querido pokèmon, más sin embargo ya estaba muy debilitado para seguir luchando pero su entrenadora está muy feliz por qué dio lo mejor de sí. —

—Darpion ya no puede continuar lo que significa que Vaporeon y el líder de gimnasio ganan el primer round, dijo él árbitro del encuentro. —

—Que bien amigo ganamos nuestro primer round pero, no hay que confiarnos de nuestra oponente algo ha de tener ocultos. —

—Pero cómo me ha vencido así de rápido de un solo golpe pregunto la chica demasiado sorprendida por ese potente ataque. —

—Lo quieres saber te lo diré bien ese Pokémon también sabe ataques tipo eléctrico y Thunder es uno de sus ataques más peligroso dijo muy alegre este ataque yo lo perfeccione cuando una amiga mía lo creo en uno de sus pokèmon.

—Ouch hizo en mueca de dolor al saber el nombre de ese poderoso ataque que le propinaron a su pokèmon pero ella está determinada a ganar esta ronda para obligar a una tercera ronda. —

—Sí tú crees que me voy a dar por vencida muy fácilmente te equivocas Misty Ketchum, dijo su oponente muy decidida a todo y mostrando esa chispa de coraje a la de gimnasio que la acaba de derrotar.

—Nadie dijo que tú no me podrías ganar tendrás que demostrarme, de que estás hecha para obligarme a una segunda ronda, yo soy del tipo de personas que les gusta dar las cosas a si no más regaladas sí alguien ha de obtener ha de ser por la manera difícil pero es el camino correcto a seguir para así poder derrotarme de justa manera para así obtener la preciada libertad de hacer con los Pokémon y eso no va a ser tan fácil conmigo y además de ser poco ético en vender Pokémon y menos cómo menos tu lo haces. de este gimnasio pokèmon, dijo ella

—Lo mismo digo dijo la cazadora que quiere cazar Pokémon en esta región ¿Té parece si terminamos esto de una buena vez? Le pregunto ella. —

—Por mí no veo ningún inconveniente, de continuar nuestra batalla dijo la defensora de los Pokémon y su libertad.

—Estamos por iniciar la segunda ronda, les recuerdo que sí esta ronda la gana la hay un empate se deberá hacer una tercera ronda para desempatar el encuentro, pero si maestra Pokémon gana el encuentro esto hasta aquí llega y tendrá que irse e y no robar más Pokémon están de acuerdo. —

—Sí estoy de acuerdo con eso y estoy de acuerdo con él árbitro será iniciar este ronda ahora por sí hay una segunda, no perder mucho tiempo.

—Yo también opino lo mismo no hay que desperdiciar mucho el tiempo es muy importante aprovechar cada segundo. —

—Muy bien entonces vamos a empezar de una vez con esto. —

—Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo maestra, comento el pokèmon a su entrenador y maestra. —

—Wow ¿Yo no sabía que tus pokèmon saben hablar? Pregunto muy sorprendida, la cazadora. —

—Es una larga historia de contar le dijo a su enemiga. —

—Bien vamos a lo que venimos, necesito tú asistencia al campo de batalla Primplup, dijo su entrenadora a su pokèmon. —

—Cómo siempre la retadora tiene, el primer movimiento le recordó el secuas del encuentro ala contendiente. —

—Primplup utiliza rayo burbujas, fue la orden que le dio su entrenadora a su pokèmon confiada de que el ataque, sería muy efectivo y así lo fue. —

—Oh no sí no hago algo Dragonite el próximo, ataque podría dejarlo fuera de combate y tengo que idear un estrategia, y en ese mismo momento vio la forma de ganarle a Primplup

—Dragonite elévate y espera a que te de la señal, para que ataques le dijo a su pokèmon. —

 _Será mejor tener cuidado apuesto de que, hará algo, algún truco a tener bajo la manga pensó la cazadora J para sí misma._

—Vamos una vez más utiliza rayo burbujas le vuelve a ordenar su entrenadora al pokèmon y le hace caso a su entrenadora y comienza a efectuar el ataque pero el ataque que tenía planeado hacer, no iba a salir a como lo tenía planeado que a continuación va a pasar. —

—Dragonite utiliza punch el pokèmon acata la orden dada por su entrenadora y para luego darle un gran Punch con una fuerza inimaginable capaz de derribarlo al instante sí se acercaba mucho a el, al ver que no estaba funcionando en el Misty decidió cambiar de estrategia.

—utiliza derribo en Primplup y lo manda a la piscina y la siguiente orden que le dio su entrenador y la siguiente sería que la cazadora J tenía una sorpresa para la maestra Pokémon de agua.

—Primplup prepara un potente hiperrayo directo a Dragonite, para ver si alargamos esto a nuestro favor dijo J.

 _El ataque no funcionó bien y Misty le ordena que utiliza, manto espejo._

—Ahora utiliza manto espejo un fuerte hiperrayo fue devuelto contra tu oponente, y este ataque fue tan letal que dejo al pokèmon debilitado por el fuerte hiperrayo.

—Primplup no puede continuar, tanto Dragonite y la líder de gimnasio ganan el segundo Round, comentó el encargado del encuentro viendo a los contrincantes. —

—Rayos me ha ganado y de manera justa no puede ser y de feria mis otros Pokémon están perdiendo contra está otra gente ni modo parece que no podré cumplir a no ser que le gané a Ash, pensó la Cazadora J.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de todos ustedes, con su forma de luchar y en especial ustedes mis niños buenas técnicas batalla que les dará muchos éxitos en su caminó cómo entrenadores Pokémon, dijo su madre.

—Gracias mamá por tus elogios, bueno papá demuestra lo mejor que tu tienes dijeron toda su familia a él.

 _ **..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—..**_

—Claro que sí vamos a ganar esta batalla Pokémon, dijo el Maestro Pokémon, a su familia.

—Bien Cazadora J teniendo en cuenta que solo tienes un Pokémon y yo varios he decidido que habrá muerte súbita todo o nada sí yo gano te entregaras a la justicia si no pierdes podrás enfrentarte a otros de mis Pokémon, dijo el Maestro Pokémon ¿Estás de acuerdo? Preguntó Ash.

—Sí lo estoy dijo la Cazadora J, pero sí perdía se iba a escapar no se iba a entregar así de fácil.

—Ok vamos a iniciar con el combate dijo Ash.

 _ **Muy bien esta es una batalla pokèmon a muerte súbita no tiene un límite de tiempo el pokèmon que quede de pie gana y el que no se pueda levantar ese será el perdedor, dijo el secuas del encuentro, a las contendientes.**_

—Bien como yo soy la retadora, yo voy a iniciar con el duelo con Torterra dijo, La cazadora J de la región Sinnoh. —

—Bien esto será muy sencillo pensó para sí pensó Ash necesito tu Asistencia ahora mismo Samurrot, en ese momento el Pokémon se materializa revelando al Pokémon acuatico en todo su interior.

—Torterra acércate y utiliza giga drenadoras le ordeno su entrenadora a su pokèmon y el acato la orden otorgada por su entrenadora y se fue a atacar a su contrincante. —

—Vamos Samurrot quédate en el campo y espera ahí hasta que yo te de una orden para poder atacar a ese pokèmon, y así espero hasta que su entrenadora le diera una señal para que él pudiera dar el primer golpe. —

No te confíes mucho Torterra no sé qué va a hacer pero nada bueno ha de ser de seguro no es algo le advirtió a su pokèmon. —

—Ahora Gyarados hidrobomba a máxima potencia en conjunto contra escudo fue la orden que su entrenador le ordeno a su pokèmon y él gustoso capto la orden y la puso en práctica. —

—Torterra utiliza bola solar la orden de defensa de su pokèmon, para poder repeler el ataque del Samurrot de Ash. —

—Vamos amigo redobla esa hidrobomba a la máxima potencia en conjunto con contra escudo esta es la orden de contra ataque y fue que le dio tan de lleno que, dejará un resultado inesperado debido al fuerte impacto de la hidrobomba a pesar de que utilizo bola de fuego, para repeler los ataques, del pokèmon nutria

—Torterra ya no puede continuar esto se ha, terminado esto quiere decir que Ash y Samurrot han ganado este duelo a muerte súbita dijo él secuas de la cazadora dando finalizado el e encuentro a los presentes y aplaudieron al Maestro Pokémon esposo y co líder de Gimnasio.—

—Yo no tuve dudas que tú le ganarías a tu retadora, eres el mejor Ash le dijo su esposa en forma de alago, a su esposo por ganarle a la cazadora J. —

—Gracias por confiar en mi le dijo una dulce voz , pero a la vez muy terca a la hora de luchar pone todo corazón además, de fiera de luchar con intensidad por lo que es realmente es suyo hasta el final, tampoco no da una batalla por perdida, sin primero haber luchado por lo suyo antes. —

—Pero cómo perdí muy fácilmente se dijo, muy sorprendida la cazadora J a su oponente, aunque ahorita le iban a decir, una dura pero muy dolorosa revelación, que le dejará sin aliento. —

—Ya te dije, es el exceso de confianza que tú, tienes y eso te juega una mala pasada y hasta que tú no, aprendas a controlar, eso nada te irá bien le dijo la futura maestra pokèmon, además no tienes esa conexión muy especial y eso hizo enfurecer mucho y a continuación, pasó lo siguiente que nadie se lo imaginaba lo que iba a pasar.

—Hasta luego tontos nos volveremos a ver muy pronto Ash, ni creas que iré a la cárcel Nah para que prefiero seguir con mis fechorías, cuando en ese momento Ash le da una orden a Mewtwo y esté le aplicó anulación, en ese momento la cazadora J siente algo en su cuerpo.

—Pero ¿Qué me está pasando? Por que no me puedo mover, no puede ser y en ese momento llegó la Policía para ponerla bajo arrestó.

—Cazadora J estás arrestada por capturar Pokémon para venderlos de manera ilegalmente y por perturbar la paz y tratar de vengarte de la familia Ketchum dijo la oficial Jenny.

 _ **Por los cargos ya mencionados por la oficial Jennie, más la información recopilada e archivada en nuestros sistemas encontramos a la cazadora J culpable de todos los cargos que tenemos en su contra y deberá de cumplir la cadena en el centro penal de corrección de mujeres en la región de Sinnoh debido a que pidieron, que cumpliera, su condena haya, dijo un juez de la cuidad Celeste a las Dieciséis horas cincuenta y cuatro minutos del presente año en curso, dijo el juez a cargo de la sentencia.**_

 _ **..—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—..—…—…—..—..—..—..**_

 _ **Momentos Pokeshipping:**_

—Oh mi Dios y Arceus veo que por fin te has, decidido a decirle lo que tú sientes por ella eh Ash bien por ti les deseo todo lo mejor, a ambos se merecen ser muy felices de verdad y yo que pensaba ir a Cuidad Celeste, mañana a declarármele a Misty pero veo que Ash me tomo la delantera y, entonces cancelo su viaje a Kanto. —

—Vaya quien lo diría estos dos tortolitos ya, son una pareja después de catorce años de negación y de dese la última vez en la que nos miramos, cuando fue lo del elegido dijo, Melody la ahora guardiana del templo y ahora, entiendo por qué Misty defendía tanto a él, comento la guardiana. —

 _Mientas tanto en la casa del a señora Ketchum Misty le prestó el teléfono y se dispuso a hacer la llamada al gimnasio para comunicarles, las novedades a su hermana Daisy, de que ya son novios y él estaba muy de acuerdo con Misty con que sus hermanas tienen que saber la verdad sobre su noviazgo, entonces del otro lado Daisy contesto el video teléfono._

— ¿Cómo que hablan al gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste habla Daisy con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? Pregunto la blonda. —

—Hola Daisy ¿por qué te reís? Pregunto Misty a, su hermana mayor estás sentada si no lo estás te recomiendo que busques una y te, sientes ah y por cierto y las chicas dijo Misty un poco divertida con la noticia que se va, revelar en unos pocos segundos. —

— ¿Cuál es esa noticia que me tienes que decirme? Pregunto, la blonda y con respecto a las chicas están en su rutina de belleza, y no, estoy sentada pero lo haré y fue a buscar una silla cerca y se sentó, y siguió molestando, veo que tienes a la par a tú noviecito dijo, Daisy muy juguetonamente. —

—Te llamaba para decirte para informarte que yo y Ash ya somos pareja dijo, su hermana menor muy feliz al decirle a su hermana mayor que sus días de soltería por fin habían terminado, ella misma sabía que su hermana mayor les contaría las buenas nuevas a las chicas, y entonces su hermana le despertó de su mundo de ensueños. —

—Kay De ninguna manera, ¿no juegues Ash es cierto lo que mi hermanita me está diciendo, que ustedes dos son ya novios? Pregunto Daisy, muy sorprendida por l gran noticia que su hermana menor le acaba de dar y rezaba ella para que le dijera Ash era verdad lo de él con Misty, Daisy está muy feliz de que Misty sea feliz. —

—Así es Daisy Misty te está diciendo la verdad, comento el muchacho muy feliz fue hace un día en el que nos hicimos novios, en el lago que nos conocimos hace ya muchos años tras, dijo el chico de pelo azabache. —

—Kyaaaaaaaa que bien bueno, cuñadito es hora de, hacer esto oficial en Cuidad Celeste se tiene la tradición de hacer la relación sí la novia es, nativa de nuestra cuidad por lo tanto estaremos convocando a una audiencia en, dos días para saber si aprueban su relación, dijo la blonda.

 _ **Oh sí las hermanas de Misty aprobaron su relación casi al instante.**_

 _ **Fin de los momentos Pokeshipping.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo: 23 nos leemos en el capítulo 24.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 6**_

 _ **Ideando el plan de Rescate y desorganización.**_

—Muy bien chicos debemos de ser muy precavidos con estos secuaces del equipo Rocket así que debemos de armar un buen plan y además tener dos planes más por sí algo vaya a salir mal sabemos que ellos sólo usan Pokémon de muy alto nivel así que debemos de saber luchar juntos para poderlos vencer dijo uno de los niños.

—Cómo siempre hermanito tienes mucha razón así que debemos de ser muy cuidadosos para poder tener éxito en nuestra misión, en ese momento les llegan varios Pokémon legendarios de la nada dispuestos a luchar en su causa pero ellos no podían ingresar así por así debían de descansar un poco para poder hacerles frente creó que mañana será un buen día para el rescate y desorganización del Equipo Rocket dijo la hermana mayor del otro mundo alterno.

—Creó que tienen mucha razón debemos de esperar un poco más para poder atacarlos de lleno mañana y así poder, rescatar a ese Pokémon prisionero aunque no aguante ver a un indefenso Pokémon, en fin estoy de acuerdo con ustedes si debemos de esperar lo haremos para asegurarnos que todo saldrá muy bien en nuestra misión además debemos de prepararnos bien para que todo salga bien no lo crees hermanito dijo Karina con Alegría.

—Tienes mucha razón Kari dijo Tai además chicos debemos de usar todos nuestros Pokemon no todo debemos de dejárselos a los legendarios si equiparamos bien nuestros Pokémon y nuestra fuerza y encontramos su debilidad podremos ganar se qué no va a hacer fácil pero lo vamos a lograr, así que debemos de hacer bien las cosas si queremos ganarles bien a los malos, dijo Tai.

—Así es cómo se habla dijeron todos en señal de acuerdo.

 _ **Cómo se llamarán esos Pokémon legendarios que, llegaron en dónde ellos se encontraron ¿El Equipo Rocket se dará cuenta de los planes de los niños? ¿Lograran triunfar los niños y rescatar a Celebi? ¿El Equipo Rocket ganará? Todo las preguntas tendrán sus respuestas en los próximos capítulos de este mini fic se despide Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_ __

_**Fin del capítulo: 6 nos leemos en el 7 séptimo capítulo.**_

 _ **Saludos de cumpleaños para los cumpleañeros: para el mes de Junio**_

 _ **KasuAlucita, Huachi-Sama y Gema Jerónimo felicidades chicos espero que las pasen muy bien con sus seres queridos, y amigos y que recuerden que siempre contaran con su servidor y amigo nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo pronto, se despide Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenece, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Game Freak, este capítulo fue creado para entretener al lector, únicamente.**_

 _ **A/N: Vigésimo tercer capítulo (23 Capítulos). De este hermoso fic ya faltan 09 Capítulos más y gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme en este proyecto tan hermoso cómo lo es ABCDARIO Pokeshipping, gracias a esas personas a las que han escrito y me sirven de Inspiración para poder crear mis propias historias y sí he tomado algunas de sus ideas es debido a la inspiración que me dan ustedes compañeros y amigos pronto habrán sorpresas, y nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics espero comentarios de este nuevo episodio, se despide.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Capítulos terminados 3/3. Fecha de publicación 11/06/2017.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_


	24. Capítulo: 24 X- Xatu

_**ABCDARIO Pokeshipping Me Enamoré**_

 _ **Capítulo: 24**_

 _ **X-Xatu**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Notas de Autor: Sí han llegado hasta aquí con mi historia sean bienvenidos al capítulo 24 de está historia espero que sea de su total agrado, ya que a mí fue gratificante escribir está obra de arte, bien sin más que pensar empezamos con la historia de este hermoso fic que se titula X-Xatu.**_

 _ **Capítulo 24**_

 _ **X-Xatu**_

 _ **Después de los eventos que cuando se enfrentaron a la Cazadora J decidieron volver a la casa de su madre para descansar, Por unos días antes de poder partir de nuevo a la región de Kalos Delia sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que su hijo decida que es tiempo de ir de nuevo a Kalos y eso la pone a ella muy triste que su hijo tenga que irse ya que lo extraña, mucho cuando se va no es lo mismo cuando está en la región pero ah de entender, que el desea superarse así mismo y es por eso que ella termina aceptando que él se separe de ella tanto tiempo y ella extrañe poderlo ver aunque sea una vez, a la semana, pero cómo siempre el se da cuenta de que algo a su madre, pero antes de percatarse, de eso habían ciertas cosas que habían ocurrido antes de que viera que su mamá que estuviera triste, entonces se le ocurrió una idea de cómo animarla, para que estuviera feliz durante su ausencia pensó Ash para si misma y cuando vio a su hijo se asusto un poco pero lo regaño por eso y este sólo se rasco atrás de su nuca, en señal de vergüenza.**_

—Uhmm no de nuevo en unos días más se irá Ash de nuevo a esa, región pero entiendo que tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones, como campeón de la liga pero el sólo hecho de no verlo por varios años me ponen muy triste y muy melancólica pero ni modo por lo menos, se que volverán muy pronto así que los estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos, de nuevo su retorno a su región pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada por que el trabaja y ama lo que hace y además no está sólo tiene a Misty con él, debido que no lo ha visto durante mucho tiempo no puede ser más egoísta con los demás debía dejar que su hijo fuera libre, pero en ese momento Ash se le acerca, y le notó un poco triste y decidió preguntarle que sucedió o qué pasó por que está así de triste.

—Hola mamá ¿Qué te sucede te notó muy triste? ¿Quieres contar que te tiene así? Preguntó su hijo, a su progenitora él no soporta verla en ese estado ánimo pero adentró de el sabe que tiene la culpa de eso de eso está muy seguro él pero como puede hacer para que no pueda seguir sufriendo de ese modo el ya no quería verla sufrir de ese modo entonces una, gran idea se le ocurrió sintiéndose muy orgulloso de tener la llave de la felicidad de madre en sus propias manos entrenador entonces se le ocurrió preguntarle algo a ella. —Para que no estés muy triste mamá te daré unos de este Pokémon Xatu ya que son de muy buena compañía y yo se que con Mimey se llevarán muy bien el tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro, además de que puede sentir el miedo de esa persona, además suele vivir con su especie pero perfectamente puede adaptarse a nuevo ambiente sin los de su especie, le dijo Ash a ella y eso pareció alegrarle ella y con eso se tranquilizó más su hijo.

—Ya veo que tu me quieres de verdad, preocuparte de esa manera hacía a mi pero no sólo por mi debes de abandonar, tus deberes con tu esposa y los deberes de ser el campeón mundial demuéstrales mi amor de que eres capaz de lograr y no te preocupes que yo de este pequeño animalito lo voy a cuidar con todo mi ser y espero que Mimey lo acepte cómo su nuevo amigo entonces, en ese momento se acerca Mimey y lo ve al pequeño Xatu y lo saluda con respeto, a lo que Delia se sorprende de cómo lo respeta entonces, pensó que sí se podrían llevar muy bien pero había una pregunta cómo hizo su hijo para obtener esté Xatu él, y cómo si fuese que Ash le leyó la mente le dijo algo que la sorprendió mucho a ella.

—Estoy más que seguro que tu quieres saber, cómo los obtuve de verdad mamá dijo Ash sorprendiendo mucho a su madre ya que eso es lo que quería saber ella de cómo los obtuvo y a Ash no le queda más remedio que soltar la sopa a su madre ella quería saber la verdad de cómo lo obtuvo él.

—Sabes que tengo un extraño don de toparme, con estos tipos de Pokémon llámense legendarios o Psíquicos el punto es que siempre vendrán a mi cómo imán y eso hasta Misty lo sabe ustedes dos lo saben muy bien más para mí es cómo un misterio de por qué tengo este don yo tengo una teoría, pero no me atrevo a decirsela a un científico cualquiera, los únicos quienes saben d esto son nuestros hijos tu y Misty pronto le daré ese detalle al profesor, Oak pero mí teoría más acertada es que es un don otorgado por Ho-oh además mi esposa y mis hijos cada uno tiene un par de Xatu es que nos encontramos 8 Xatus luego de nuestro último encuentro con la cazadora J vimos esos Xatu abandonados, fuimos a dónde el profesor para que pudiera ayudar, a que se sanaran los Xatus que estaban heridos por eso venimos muy tarde ese día mamá, dijo Ash a su madre.

—Ya veo hijo ustedes hicieron muy bien en traérselos y no dejarlos a su propia suerte eso es muy digno de ti mi amor, y es por eso que me siento muy orgullosa de ser tu madre me has demostrado, de que en verdad te preocupas tanto por tu familia y por los Pokémon y hoy me has dado una gran lección de vida gracias por ser el mismo chico que crié con todo ese amor para que fuera un hombre de bien que también ha tomado todo lo que le enseñé para que junto a Misty también formarán bien a mis nietos y eso los hace en unos excelentes padres, dijo Muy feliz Delia que Misty al escuchar, sus hermosas palabras se puso a llorar de la alegría, y entonces Delia se le dio un presentimiento y Xatu se lo confirmó y ellos se le quedaron viendo muy fuera de sí pero ella no les dijo nada, Delia solo se quedó cayada después en unos días antes de irse se confirmará lo que Delia y el Xatu presintieron esa vez.

—Oh gracias Delia por ser tan comprensible, conmigo de verdad no se preocupe que sus futuros nietos estarán bien y por supuesto yo me voy a cuidar mucho para que todo salga muy bien, vaya parece que solté la sopa de más en fin de todas maneras se iba a dar cuenta pero le pido un favor, no le cuente todavía nada a Ash creó que nacerán en Kalos, además ellos tendrán esa doble nacionalidad de Kalos-Kanto además pienso darle la sorpresa haya por que pronto será su cumpleaños y quiero darle su sorpresa, en su día, y Delia le comprendió y le asintió.

—Awww entiendo tu postura, y te comprendo está bien tu ganas pero por favor no te dilates en decirle por que tarde o temprano notará tu vientre más abultado y empezará a sospechar y creerá que no le dijiste nada podrían pelear, pero en fin yo se que podrás decirle así que yo no preocupó mucho además eres una mujer muy inteligente todos sabemos que somos una familia y cómo tal se ayuda el uno al otro así que por ahora no te preocupes por mi hijo, dijo Delia muy feliz.

—Uh gracias Delia de verdad gracias por darme ese apoyo incondicional yo a usted le debo mucho de verdad, gracias a los consejos que usted le ha dado a Ash el ha logrado a sentar cabeza y dejar, de pensar tanto en las batallas Pokémon en sus tiempos pero ahora es muy diferente el me ama y me lo ha demostrado con acciones y palabras ambas cuentan pero, cuentan más las acciones, dijo Misty a Delia dejando a la última sorprendida pero después asintió.

—Vaya me has dejado sorprendida pero en verdad tienes mucha, razón Misty es mucho mejor las acciones ya que son mucho más importantes, además con eso te estás dando cuenta si lo que te dicen, es verdad o no ese el punto para saber a ciencia cierta si una persona de verdad te ama o sólo te esta usando para burlarse de ti pero yo crié bien a mi hijo, y sé que el no sería capaz, de hacer, pues cómo su madre lo defendería por que yo lo conozco a él desde cuando fue un bebé, dijo Delia comprendiendo lo que ella le estaba, queriendo decir.

—Buen punto de verdad, ni yo mismo me lo imaginado así que de verdad te felicito una jamás puede permitir esa falta de respeto de una persona no señor todos somos capaces de darnos cuenta que están jugando con nuestros sentimientos pero lo que yo no perdonaría, que alguien jugará cruelmente con los míos y sí lo hacen entonces, conocerán a Misty y su mazo dijo ella en tono muy serio pero delia tragó del susto ella no pensó ver ese lado de Misty, que ni Ash se le ocurra hacer algo estúpido, por que le irá bien feo pensó Delia pero luego término dándole la razón a su nuera de cabello naranja.

—En fin con sólo ver su mirada sé que está asustada pero es la verdad o usted a caso no le daría su merecido a esa persona, que quiso jugar con sus sentimientos nadie puede jugar con nuestros sentimientos, ya que son puros y honestos además pueden jugar también con nuestros corazones, y eso cuando se provoca dolor y cuesta mucho olvidar a esa persona con la que jugó con nuestros sentimientos dijo Misty a Delia y de nuevo ella le comprendió lo que le dijo su nuera a ella.

—Buen punto estoy muy de acuerdo de no permitirnos jugar con nuestros sentimientos pero te has preguntado algo, dijo Delia.

—Así y que es ¿Lo que debería de pensar bien? Preguntó Misty a la Señora mayor.

—Te has puesto a pensar, en cuyas personas pueden lastimarnos sin que se den cuenta de lo que hicieron y sin intención de hacerlo, y ni se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron y uno les dice esas cosas, sin dejar que se defiendan y los dejamos sólo sin saber que fue lo que pasó por que una llega en ese estado de alteración y eso no se vale también debemos de tener mucho cuidado debemos de ser muy cuidadosas por que hacemos esas cosas, sin pensarlo bien las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas es mejor ser precavidas en estos temas, dijo Delia sorprendiendo aún más a Misty más de lo común, en ese preciso momento Misty iba a decir algo cuando escucharon unas voces y dieron por terminada la conversación al saber de quién era la persona que se acercó a ellas dos.

—Hola qué tal están mis dos hermosas mujeres, de que estaban hablando antes de que yo llegará claro sí ustedes me quieren decir, pero si no lo entenderé además después de lo ayer temí por tu vida Misty, pero una vez más terminaste por convérseme que yo estaba muy equivocado contigo y debí de confiar más en tu habilidad de entrenadora pero entiende, mi posición tenía mucho miedo de perderte para siempre, y más cuando me di cuenta de que estas esperando a dos gemelos Misty vaya tal parece que Ash se dio cuenta de que Misty estará esperando dos gemelos varones, según vio Ash dos auras de color azul celeste y Misty no se sorprendió ya que su marido, puede ver el aura de los demás e inclusive ella también puede hacerlo y de eso ella se dio cuenta hace unos quince días pero Ash se dio cuenta hasta ahora, pero el no estaba molesto con ella por que todo salió bien más bien está muy feliz de que su esposa tuviera dos niños más que muy pronto vendrán de caminó, pensó Ash para si mismo, y mientras que Misty suspiró ya más tranquila al saber que Ash se enteró de su embarazo.

—Oh amor espero no haberte hecho enojar verás déjame explicarte por qué no quería aún decirte por que decidí callar que en decirte la verdad y eso es debido a que yo quiera darte una sorpresa, para tu cumpleaños pero veo que ya lo descubriste por ti mismo pero en fin es la verdad no te estoy engañando además de esto amor ¿Adónde están los niños? Pregunto ella a su marido.

—Ah ellos están jugando afuera en la casa, pero sí quieres que los llamé para darle la noticias tu solo dime y yo haré sabes, que por ti haré todo lo recuerdas amor además no estoy enojado contigo cómo podría hacerlo después de que me dieras esa hermosa sorpresa y que mejor, regalo de cumpleaños que este de verdad lo apreció mucho Mist debemos de decirles a los niños la verdad que pronto serán hermanos pero debemos ser más, precavidos contigo Misty debido a lo que pasó en el otro embarazo de la vez anterior, casi te nos mueres, y yo no se que haría sin ti mi amor por los niños, sería fuerte pero a la vez sería vulnerable y ellos me recordarán mucho a ti espero que nada malo te pase amor no se cómo voy a responder sí algo te pasase a ti corazón, dijo Ash un Poco Triste.

—Bien amor es hora de llamar a los niños me harías el favor, de venirles a avisar que tenemos noticias importantes que comunicarles, por favor amor debemos de ponerles al tanto para que no haya ningún mal entendido con ellos, y que vayan a pensar de que los vamos a desplazar debido a los, bebé que nacerán en unos cuantos meses tenemos que estar, bien preparados además de estar en calma por que sí no todo nos podría salir muy mal dijo Misty, para darle las buenas nuevas y esperaban que los niños lo aceptaran, como su futuros hermanitos.

—Bueno Amor cómo tu ordenas vamos a buscar a los niños para darles las buenas nuevas yo aún no me lo puedo creer que voy a ser papá por segunda vez wow estoy muy emocionado ya que los niños se den cuenta del acontecimiento tan importante que está ocurriendo en la familia mi mamá deberá de estar muy feliz por la noticia que raro no encuentro a los niños supongo que seguiré buscando y nada ya Ash se estaba preocupando, entonces se le prendió el foco y fue a buscar a los niños a su casa de vacaciones, a la par de la casa de Delia y cuando llega no puede creer que su abuela les estaba diciendo la verdad qué oportunas eres mamá pensó Ash en Silencio para si mismo.

—De verdad Abuela vamos a tener hermanitos, wow cuando mamá y papá nos iban a decir, la verdad supongo que lo iban a decir muy pronto pero una cosa sí sabemos es que ninguno de los dos no nos iba a ocultar la verdad eso lo sé de verdad pero en fin esto me llena de alegría poder consentir a mis hermanitos wow pero espera un momento presiento que mi papá está aquí, dijo Kari llamando la atención de su abuela y su hermano Tai, que aunque no hablase mucho pero más sin embargo él está feliz al igual que su hermana, y ya quiere que nazcan los bebés para ver a quienes se parecerán, entonces dijo él, después que su abuela le contestará y Kari le respondiera.

—Así es querida Kari es la verdad, que te estoy diciendo.

—Kyaaaaaa que emoción ya quiero que nazcan para conocerlo, pero saben que deben de esperar y no precipitarse mucho, y esperar el tiempo que es necesario pensó para si misma, pero en ese momento Tai la Interrumpe.

—Uh espera creó que ahí viene papá tal vez nos va a confirmar las buenas nuevas además te apuesto que nuestra madre lo mandó a buscar para hablar en Familia y claro que nosotros iremos a hablar con nuestra madre, debemos de apoyarla en momento tan importante para nosotros, como familia sin importar que debemos de ayudarnos mutuamente es nuestro deber estar ahí con mamá y papá para hablar de este tema se sabe que no fue planeado «El embarazo» pero se dio y no queda más que esperar a que transcurra con normalidad el tiempo para que nazcan los bebés es lo mejor que podemos hacer, dijo el y en ese momento se acerca Ash y los llama por que su madre quiere hablar con ellos, es muy importante así no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a hablar con ella.

—Bien vámonos dijeron ambos.

 _ **Ya en la casa de Delia.**_

—Bien niños creó que ustedes ya deben de saber toda la verdad, además tenemos mucho de que hablar niños sabemos, que ya querrán conocer a los niños pero deberán de tener paciencia por que esto puede durar casi 9 meses así que debemos de hacer todo lo posible para, pasar más tiempo en Familia y hablar de cuando los tuve a ustedes chicos casi no les llego a conocer, pero por ustedes fui fuerte además está vez no me pienso agitar mucho y ustedes deberán de ayudar a mamá y papá en lo que puedan para que podamos convivir en armonía cómo la familia que somos espero que no les moleste mucho lo que les estoy pidiendo se que en ustedes puedo confiar, por que los hemos criado para que sean personas de buen corazón además ayudar cuando se le necesita ayudar, niños siempre ayuden a los demás uno nunca se sabe cuando se va a ocupar, la ayuda de alguien más cuando su madre le dijo eso a sus, hijos ellos entendieron lo que les quería decir además y luego de pensarlo por un instante para luego tomar una decisión para ahí mismo darle su decisión pero ya Misty sabía la respuesta, que les darían sus hijos.

—Hey mamá no te preocupes nosotros entendemos, lo que usted sufrió por traernos al mundo así que nosotros la cuidaremos para tenga un parto lo más normal que sea posible, es normal que vamos a cooperar en los oficios de la casa ayudar a papá a ti y por último nosotros así, nosotros nos encargaremos del hogar a partir de ahora hasta cuando sea el momento, de que des a luz a nuestros hermanitos mamá quiero que te des cuenta que usted no está sola en esto todos estamos contigo para que todo esto salga muy bien, dijeron los niños a su madre y ella solamente sonrió a sus retoños en señal de afirmación.

—Bien ya entendieron chicos de ahora en adelante debemos de cuidar muy bien a su madre por que no queremos que nada les pase verdad, recuerden que somos como un equipo que debemos de funcionar, muy bien para cuando momento de estrés debidos a las hormonas de su madre y a los antojos tan repentinos que le da debido a que ella come por dos personas recuerden que un niño está formándose en el vientre deberá consumir los nutrientes que la madre consume cuando ella está comiendo pero es también muy, importante de que la comida sea muy balanceada y nutritiva para el bien de los bebés que viene de caminó, comentó su padre a sus hijos mayores y ellos asintieron.

—Ya entendemos de lo que nos quieres, decir y lo cierto es que tienes toda la razón y nos han estado enseñando en nuestra escuela que debemos de tener cuidado con una mujer embarazada ya que carga a un ser que a con el pasar del tiempo va creciendo y por lo consiguiente, también lo hará, el vientre materno a conforme van pasando los meses la mujer va sufriendo cambios, de humor en ella es normal debido a que las hormonas se disparan en el embarazo, dijeron los dos niños a la vez a su padre que él asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes chicos, dijo su padre.

 _ **Tres meses después.**_

 _ **Ya habían pasado tres mese desde que se confirmo, que Misty se encontraba embarazada y ya se hacía notar los cambios, que se estaban generando en ella su vientre le había crecido bastante además de esos continuos antojos tan repentinos que se le ocurrían que quería comer pimientos, en la ensalada de hongos con fideos otros días querría un bote de helado, y lo adicionaba, algo salado para generar un sabor diferente pero agradable al paladar otras veces se le ocurría comer Zanahorias grandes sin cocinar, pero bien lavadas eso no era de asustarse eso era normal pero sus familiares estaban muy sorprendidos que ella estuviera devorando eso pero lo hace dentro de lo permitido y eso es bueno además ella está haciendo mucho ejercicio pero llegará el momento, en que el doctor le dirá en que ya en su estado actual será muy peligroso hacer ejercicios tanto para ella para con los gemelos.**_

 _ **Tiempo actual.**_

—Bueno Misty todo parece estar muy, bien vas a tener sanos a tus hijos pronto pero por el momento queda terminantemente prohibido hacer, ejercicios y tener batallas Pokémon hasta que de a luz a sus nuevos retoños es por tu bien y por los dos debes cuidarte muy bien porque si no te cuidas tal vez, no la cuentes esta vez así que prométame que se va cuidar muy bien además necesito a alguien que se encargue de cuidarla para que no haga ningún tipo de ejercicios, comentó el Dr Jonh a los presentes que estaban con el ahí.

—Entendido Doctor, yo me haré cargo, de sus actividades a partir con mis hijos ya sabemos de que no podemos permitir que haga ningún tipo de ejerció ya que con embarazo pasado estás en grave riesgo de perder la vida Misty y yo no quiero que tu hagas eso yo quiero envejecer contigo, a tu lado ese fue siempre mi sueño y cumpliré mi promesa aunque eso significa suspenderte temporalmente para que tu no hagas ningunas de esas locura dijo, Ash a su mujer y está se resignó a aceptar.

—Ah está bien amor te prometo que me cuidaré además creó que el ginecólogo tiene mucha razón a decir verdad es que casi pierdo a mis retoños cuando tuve mi primer embarazo pero está y de hecho tiene mucha razón Ash debo estar presente para forjar una buena educación, junto a mi esposo y eso es lo que voy a hacer de verdad me voy a cuidar para que vean que esta chica se quiere así misma y a los demás así que amor no tienes de nada de que preocuparte ya que la verdad tengo que descansar y mucho por el bien de los tres, comentó Misty y eso tranquilizó a Ash bastante.

—Espero que cumplas tu promesa, ya que los niños y yo te vamos a estar vigilando es por tu bien mi amor recuérdalo te queremos mucho te adoramos y queremos que estés con nosotros más tiempo, mira cuando le dijiste eso a los niños les preocupo mucho lo que te pasó y yo creo que intervinieron contigo para poder salvarte o fue Arceus quién decidió intervenir, sea lo que sea que haya pasado no olvides la recomendación que el ginecólogo te está advirtiendo bueno además quiero que sepas que nuestros hijos nos van a ayudar en tu gimnasio dijo Ash a su esposa y ella asintió y le respondió.

—Está bien Ash puedes tomar el mando de mi gimnasio en conjunto con mis hijos dijo Misty en señal de aprobación, de todas formas como lo vuelvo a repetir es hora de darme un momento para descansar un rato manejar el gimnasio trae una gran responsabilidad además genera mucho estrés pero es un orgullo defender este Gimnasio dijo Misty con mucha alegría, y decisión a los demás que estaban ahí presentes junto a ella en el hospital acompañándola.

 _ **Entonces tuvo un recuerdo del pasado.**_

 _ **En la actualidad vemos a todos los invitados llegando a la iglesia de Ciudad Celeste, mientras que todos se van acomodando el novio espera a la novia impacientemente y Brock y Tracey trataban de calmar al novio desesperado, tenía miedo que Misty se echara para atrás con su compromiso pero en su interior algo le dijo que no le haría eso jamás, en ese momento tocaron las notas en el piano, esa fue la señal que calmó a Ash.**_

 _ **Entonces se dio inicio a la ceremonia y el padre comenzó —Estimados hermanos, nos reunimos aquí para celebrar el sagrado matrimonio entre Ash Satoshi Ketchum y Misty Kasumi Waterflower; el matrimonio es una cosa muy seria y de madurez y no es ningún juego, por lo tanto yo les pregunto a los novios ustedes están aquí hoy por voluntad propia o porque fueron obligados a hacerlo.**_

— _ **Sí padre, nosotros venimos aquí por nuestra voluntad, nadie nos ha obligado a hacerlo—Dijeron los dos —Sí es así podemos proceder con la ceremonia- Dijo el padre —Traigan los anillos para bendecirlos —Y así fue, Pikachu y Azumarril trajeron los anillos y el padre los bendijo —Bien, ahora ustedes dirán sus votos? —Preguntó el padre –Sí —Dijeron los dos a la vez -Entonces ve tú primero Misty.**_

 _ **Yo Misty Kasumi Waterflower, conocí a Ash durante mi primer viaje Pokémon y desde el momento en que lo miré me enamoré rotundamente de él a pesar de que lo haya seguido por todas esas regiones, en la que estuvimos, viajando, dijo Misty a los demás.**_

 _ **y yo te prometo serte fiel y estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, quiero ser tú fiel aliada de ahora en adelante, también quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, te amaré por siempre.**_

 _ **\- ¿Aceptas Ash Ketchum ser mi esposo? Pregunto Misty –Sí Misty, acepto ser tu esposo- Dijo Ash- Ahora te toca a ti Ash- Dijo el padre.**_

 _ **Yo Ash Satoshi Ketchum, que también conocí a Misty en primer viaje Pokémon me pesco en el río y cuando Pikachu le daño su bicicleta nos siguió por todas esas regiones para que se la pagará y sin querer me enamoré de ella por causa de su valentía, amor por sus Pokémon y las personas, por esto, que decidí casarme con ella, comentó Ash alegre.**_

 _ **Prometo muy solemnemente a Misty que le seré fiel, que estaré con ella en la salud y la enfermedad, que siempre la amaré, estaré en las buenas y en las malas; quiero que sepa que ella es la única persona a quien amo y amaré por toda la eternidad.**_

 _ **Ahora he aquí mi pregunta ¿Misty me harías el honor de llamarte mi esposa?-Preguntó Ash –Si, acepto- Dijo Misty muy alegre.**_

 _ **Todos los presentes estaban muy conmovidos por las palabras que dijeron Ash y Misty, las hermanas de la entrenadora, Delia y todos sus amigos estaban en llanto; la madre del azabache estaba muy feliz por su hijo que se casa con su mejor amiga de toda su infancia, ella era la única que la señora Ketchum aceptaría como nuera, luego el padre habla una vez más.**_

 _ **-Si hay alguien que quiera impedir esta unión, hablen ahora o callen para siempre. Nadie habló y tampoco hubo indicios de interrumpir la misa, estando la cosa así el Padre dijo -Los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Arceus ha unido jamás lo separe el hombre, puedes besar a la novia- Dijo el padre.**_

 _ **Entonces Ash tomó a Misty y celebraron su unión con un cálido y sonoro beso; así sellaron algo nuevo que recién acaba de iniciar.**_

Llegaron a donde sería la recepción y lanzaron las flores a las demás chicas solteras y Daisy atrapó el ramo de flores, todas dijeron -Parece que tendremos otra boda muy pronto!- Dejando a una Daisy muy sonrojada, la nombrada también pensaba lo mismo que Tracey –Uh… tal vez no es mala idea después de todo.

 _ **La fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la tarde, poco a poco se iban retirando mientras que los recién casados están alistando sus maletas para poder irse de luna de miel y así pasarla juntos como marido y mujer que son; quien sabe lo que el destino les tenía preparado pero sabían que podrían con todo lo que les pusiera en su camino. Los dos están muy agradecidos por el gesto que les hicieron sus familiares y amigos de regalarles la estadía en un lujoso hotel en las Islas Espuma con todos los gastos pagos, pasarían un mes completo en sus merecidas vacaciones que ellos se ganaron justamente y con todo ya organizado y guardado se disponían a salir a su luna de miel y se despidieron de todos sus amigos y familiares.**_

—Hasta pronto a todos, gracias por darnos estos lindos obsequios, de verdad se los agradecemos mucho de todo corazón—Dijo la pareja.

—De nada chicos, solo disfruten su estancia en el hotel—Dijeron todos a la vez -Ojalá pudiera tener nietos- Dijo Delia con una voz muy soñadora.

—Mamá! Señora Ketchum!- Dijeron los dos muy avergonzados –Tranquilos, solo estaba bromeando- Dijo Delia con una risita.

Los demás estaban con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas en señal de decepción por ser tan soñadora, es cierto que son marido y mujer pero son muy jóvenes para tener hijos, aún pasaran un par de años para que ellos formen su propia familia.

—Buena suerte!- Gritaron todos despidiéndose de Ash y Misty mientras ellos se iban en un camino al hotel viendo que el futuro es muy prometedor para los dos como recién casados.

 _ **En eso tuvo otro recuerdo de su vida.**_

 **Flash Back**

 **Hola muy buenos, días ¿Este es el gimnasio de cuidad Celeste? Pregunto él chico de cabello color purpura y de tez morena y también me pregunto si estaban recibiendo entrenadores en el gimnasio para luchar por la medalla cascada, ya que la ultima que me hace falta por obtener para poder entrar a la liga Pokèmon de Kanto.**

 **Cómo que sí se aceptan duelos para luchar por nuestra medalla de gimnasio la medalla «Cascada» comento la chica peli rosado**

 **Que bien y dime todavía esta esa bella chica pelirroja, según tengo informado ella, es la líder de este gimnasio Pokèmon dijo muy astuto el chico que proviene de Sinnoh quien estaba, al otro lado dela línea telefónica.**

 **Y esa fue toda la comunicación vía telefónica termino el chico dijo que pronto vendería a retar a, La flameante líder de gimnasio, el quería luchar para poder ganar la medalla y algo más, comento una de las hermanas mayores de las Waterflower.**

-Como se atreve a pelear conmigo y no con mi hermana Daisy, tú eres de las lideres más fuerte de toda la región, comento la pelirroja. –

-Tranquila Misty enojándonos no vamos a ganar nada si junto los dos y en pareja le daremos su propia cucharada de su Chocolate, comentó su novio. –

-Esta bien Ash me calmare y te hare caso y después Misty se calmo y se dedico a esperar la llegada de ese chico tan Misterioso. –

-Así que aquí anda Paul eh muy bien venga quien se venga yo estaré aquí para proteger nuestra relación, no dejaré que alguien me la venga a arrebatar, no señor se que sueno un poco egoísta de mi parte pero, yo tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar a esta hermosa chica pelirroja, se dijo para si mismo Ash hasta que su novia logró sacarlo de su trance para así formularle una pregunta. –

-Tierra a Ash ¿me escuchas Ash? Pregunto muy preocupada, su pareja pero al no obtener respuestas tuvo que gritarle para que finalmente reaccionara a su llamado Ashhhh grito su novia. –

-¿Ah si que pasa Mist? Pregunto un poco alterado el chico de pueblo paleta a su histérica novia. –

-Ash que te estaba pasando parecías como un zombi que te, hablaban y no respondías es como si estuvieras fuera de este mundo, comento un poco preocupada su chica por lo qué le pasaba en la mente al chico de sus sueños. –

-Tranquila Misty a mi no me esta pasando nada comento el chico a su novia. –

-Ya se que es lo que te tiene así Ash le comento su novia tu tienes miedo de que yo me vaya con Paul verdad comento la sirena acuática a ese chico que le volvía loca entonces le dijo que le notaba que él tenia mucho, pero quiero que tú sepas que sin importar lo que pase ahí estaremos los dos de acuerdo. –

-Muy bien Misty yo te conozco del todo muy bien y yo se que, tú no jugarías con mis sentimientos y ni yo con los tuyos y yo se que tu no me cambiarias por otro, así que tranquila amor eso tenlo por seguro, comento el chico. –

-Bien Ash yo sé que todo lo que tu me dices es muy cierto, y que tarde o temprano tu cumples con tus promesas y eso me alegra mucho saberlo ya que eres el mismo de siempre comento la chica pelirroja.

-Que te parece si vamos a buscar los guiones para ir practicando para la obra que quieren hacer, este sábado le comento su novio a su amada. –

-Bien me parece una excelente idea, pero primero que tal si vamos a comer algo que no hemos comido nada desde que llegamos le comento su novia. –

 _ **Cómo me traen tantas nostalgia estos recuerdos, que son digno de recordar, siempre es bueno recordar los buenos momentos que vivimos en la vida y más cuando estamos con el amor verdadero ese que nos protege, y nos hace vibrar siempre sin importar el por que, y también estar con mis retoños que ya están bien grandes además ya tendremos más niños revoloteando por cada esquina de la casa se dijo para sí misma.**_

—…—…—…—…—…—…— _ **..—..—..—**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo: 24 nos vemos en el capítulo 25.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Capitulo: 7 Operación el rescate de Celebi 1 Parte.**_

 _Después de tener todos lo planes listo para iniciar, nuestro rescate decidimos que es el momento de ingresar, al Equipo Rocket para desmantelarlo de una vez, para siempre sabían el riesgo que esto recurría el rescate, pero si todo salía de acuerdo al plan todo saldrá muy bien además saben muy bien que deberán de enfrentarse a los secuaces del Equipo Rocket la verdad es que sería una pelea muy ardua, que sólo ganaría uno de los dos pero lo siguiente que pasará es que el Equipo Rocket desaparece, debido a la ayuda de los Pokémon «Legendarios» además que tenían muy buenas estrategias, que el propio líder de la organización malvada._

—Ok chicos ha llegado el momento, de meternos adentró y borrar todo rastro de esta organización que sólo hace el mal a los Pokémon eso ya no debemos de permitir no señor entonces haciéndoles caso a los dos hermanos del otro universo decidieron meterse adentró e ir muy quedamente para que no, los descubriesen a ellos que se estaban infiltrándose, adentró de las instalaciones.

—Calma chicos no hagan mucha, bulla que así más rápido nos van a descubrir y hay sí que todo se vendrá abajo, dijeron Tai y Kari a la vez pero lo que no sabían es que los estaban siguiendo por que escucharon unas voces, que provienen a pocos metros de las instalaciones entonces jalan a los demás, para que no los encuentren de donde estaban ocultos, ellos.

—Uffff creó que no nos descubrieron, dijeron los hermanos del mudo alternativo.

—Por poco y nos descubre, dijeron los dos hermanos de este universo.

—¿Qué raro me pareció escuchar, a varios niños que estaban aquí adentró? Preguntó uno de los agentes del Equipo Rocket.

—A lo mejor es que viste mal o escuchaste mal compañero, hemos tenido duras jornadas de trabajo y de seguro que eso te está afectando, dijo el otro agente Rocket.

—Sí de seguro tienes mucha razón, dijo su compañero.

 _Por y poco los descubren los agentes del equipo Rocket, pero ahora tienen la oportunidad de sorprenderlos a ellos ahora, además su golpe lo darán con todo orden y claridad para así tener éxito adentro en el Equipo Rocket nadie se da cuenta de que están a pocos instantes de que su organización criminal desaparezca para siempre y cuando eso suceda Celebi por fin podrá irse a casa con sus amos y amigos que conoció en su mundo alterno, entonces se escucha unas voces adentró de la organización y toda la organización fue tomada con la guardia baja al sus visitantes inesperados._

—Alto ahí Equipo Rocket están en problemas, dijeron los niños con los «legendarios» a la par de ellos.

 _Fin del capítulo 7 nos vemos en el 8._

 _Pokeshipping Fun2017_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenece, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Game Freak, este capítulo fue creado para entretener al lector, únicamente.**_

 _ **A/N: Vigésimo cuarto capítulo (24 Capítulos). De este hermoso fic ya faltan 08 Capítulos más y gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme en este proyecto tan hermoso cómo lo es ABCDARIO Pokeshipping, gracias a esas personas a las que han escrito y me sirven de Inspiración para poder crear mis propias historias y sí he tomado algunas de sus ideas es debido a la inspiración que me dan ustedes compañeros y amigos pronto habrán sorpresas, y nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics espero comentarios de este nuevo episodio, se despide.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Dedicado de este mes: SuperAlvichan, espero que te guste tu dedicatoria compañera.**_

 _ **Créditos de la nueva imagen de portada a SuperAlvichan, gracias por permitirme usar una de tus imágenes para mi portada de ABCDARIO Pokeshipping Me Enamoré.**_

 _ **Capítulos terminados 1/3. Fecha de publicación 30/06/2017, sujeto a cambio de fecha con previo aviso.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_


	25. Capítulo: 25 Y- Yoga - Yate

_**ABCDARIO Pokeshipping Me Enamoré**_

 _ **Capítulo: 25**_

 _ **Y-Yoga y Yate**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A: Tal y cómo lo leen este capítulo será único trataré de meter dos temas que son el Yoga y el Yate por que el motivo de meter esto aquí por que ambos son temas de relajación y además Yate a Misty le gusta por que con eso representa salir a pasear en el mar, para descansar un poco del tanto estrés sin más preámbulos abrimos el capítulo, Vigésimo quinto (Capítulo 25).**_

 _ **Capítulo: 25 Y-Yoga y Yate.**_

 _ **6 meses habían pasado ya Después de descubrir que Misty estaba embarazada y de hacerle sus respectivos chequeos médicos me quede un tanto preocupado por qué debido al estrés acumulado tenía mucho, miedo de que le pudiera pasar algo a ella y a mis futuros hijos además, y entonces tenía que pensar en algo para que Misty no sufriera por el cansancio y el agotamiento es por eso que me dispuse a pedirle que fuéramos a la clases de relación una clase de Yoga y yo sabía que ella no estaría de acuerdo con la clase pero debía de entender que era por su bien, pero tampoco quería hacerme, pero más sin embargo le hice una propuesta que sabía que no podrá rechazar jamás, entonces le dijo que irían a vacacionar en Johto, al ser parte Ash de la liga entonces el pidió a sus superiores que le dieran una semana de vacaciones, para ir a visitar a su familia en Johto cuando pasase la semana, él y sus hijos se encargarán de cuidar el gimnasio al día 8 después, de que llegarán de nuevo al gimnasio cosa que le pareció bien a los altos mandos de la liga entonces se pusieron a pensar y unánimemente ya habían llegado una respuesta muy positiva con los demás jerarcas de la liga de Kalos, le hicieron oficial su respuesta.**_

—Muy bien Ash en visto de lo que nos ha pedido es muy cierto, no somos robot que solamente pasamos directo sin la necesidad de descansar un rato después de mucho tiempo y no por ser mujer o hombre ambos por igual deben de descansar tiempo después de trabajar sin parar y eso es muy admirable, en tu esposa a lo que unánimemente hemos decidido concederte el tiempo que nos solicitaste, ustedes han trabajado mucho sin parar sin necesidad de descansar y por lo que consideramos que un descanso de quince días es lo correcto pensamos nosotros, además aún no es temporada de la Liga Pokémon faltan dos meses por lo que pueden estar muy tranquilos y de ser posible pueden tomarse una semana más de ser necesario así que mi estimado, Ash puedes marcharte cuando termines el curso de Yoga entiendo que es de tres días dijo el presidente de la Liga Pokémon.

—Oh genial gracias por comprender, eso era lo que necesitaba oír de ustedes que me comprendieran que debo de estar con mi esposa para que ella, pueda descansar un rato después de mucho ajetreo que feliz se pondrá mi esposa cuando yo llegue a la casa y le diga lo que conseguí y todo gracias ustedes y además claro que a ser necesario de usar esa semanita de más yo les avisaría con mucho gusto se la llegáramos a ocupar además debo de irme ya necesito ponerla al tanto de todo una vez más muchas gracias, dijo Ash a los ejecutivos de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos.

—De nada Ash es un placer de ayudarte, además tienes que saber, que no todo en la vida es batallas Pokémon debemos de velar, que nuestro personal se encuentre muy bien física y emocionalmente para que den lo mejor, de sí al 100% para tener una buena reputación no solo por la liga en sí también es para que hablen bien de nuestra institución en donde formamos y forjamos a los mejores entrenadores cómo Líderes de Gimnasio cómo Maestro Pokémon es por eso que debemos también nosotros cumplir en cierto tiempo darle descanso según el tiempo que lleven trabajando con nosotros dijo el presidente GoodShow al líder de gimnasio cuidad Luminalia.

—Estoy de acuerdo con nuestro, presidente habló otro de los jerarcas a Ash yo siempre eh pensado que los que trabajan con nosotros no son nuestros esclavos es por eso que si una persona trabaja mucho le damos ciertos, privilegios que se lo ganaron bien ganado se sabe que hay gente que dice ese está ahí por algo pero lo que no saben ese tipo de personas es que ellos se lo ganan con sudor día con día y tiempo después se dan cuenta de su error cuando ven una presentación en vivo y ven que no era cierto lo que decían ellos aquí aplica el dicho que dice una imagen es mejor que mil palabras, dijo Joseph Jerarca de la Liga Pokémon a Ash y el asintió positivamente.

—Bueno tal parece que compartimos la misma ideología eso es bueno jefe y bueno es momento de irme me espera una larga caminata, hasta mi casa para poder contarle mis planes acerca de ir a las clases de Yoga y luego a pasear en Yate, supongo que será muy relajante hacer ambas cosas a la vez todo esto se lo merece mi esposa y mis hijos además la persona que trabaja sin descansar, es malo ya que no da lo mejor de sí por eso yo no uso mucho a mis Pokémon yo los voy rotando semanalmente, para que no tengan problema dijo Ash a los demás jerarcas.

—Bien por tu punto de vista además todos bien descansados, rendimos mucho mejor podremos trabajar después y bueno yo creó que ya nos podemos retirar gracias por estar todos presentes aquí en esta reunión que fue de último minuto ve y dile a tu mujer que no se preocupé que descanse bien para que muy pronto pueda volver al trabajo además sabemos que muy pronto tendrán, bebés felicidades muchacho y sí te preguntarás cómo nos dimos cuenta fue por las noticias que nos dimos cuenta del embarazo de tu mujer dijo GooodShow a su subalterno Ash Ketchum, y el sonrió nervios.

—Ya lo veo jefe dijo un poco Ash apenado.

 _ **Va de camino a su casa pensando en la forma en que le va a dar, la noticia de que a partir de mañana tendrán que ir conmigo a clases de relajación y de un poco de ejerció además después de eso, le diga que vamos para Johto con los niños para que mi familia te vuelva, a ver además para darle la noticias que sola parte de nuestra familia sabe, además de llamar a Mamá y a las hermanas de Misty para que vengan a Johto a la reunión familiar que queremos hacer en unos días, pensó Ash para si mismo, y así continuo caminando hasta sin darse cuenta llegó a la puerta de su casa.**_

—Hola amor muy buenas tardes que tal has estado, ¿Y los niños en dónde están? Preguntó Ash a su esposa pero ella se preocupó.

—¿Qué pasó Ash no me ocultes nada dijo Misty muy seria.

—Ah No te preocupes amor Todo está bien pero una cosa es que necesitamos hablar los niños y tú y yo además vengo hacerte dos proposiciones que te parezca interesante creo que es necesario que tú y yo y los niños salgamos, otra vez de vacaciones porque Para serte sincero hemos tenido mucho ajetreo desde que nos enfrentamos a la Cazadora J y es el momento justo de tomarnos unas vacaciones pero, primero vamos a participar en unas clases de yoga para relajarnos mucho mejor que te parece que amor además dicen que la yoga es bueno para relajarse y pensar sólo en lo, positivo en paz creo que tú y yo y los niños podemos practicar un poco de yoga, Ash y Misty le entendió pero se preocupó también.

—Amor por mi parte está bien y por los niños también yo creo que todos deberían de aprender un poco de relax relajación y todo eso Además estoy preocupada que elegir a los miembros de la liga Pokémon de calor otra vez nos vamos a ir y no sé Por cuánto tiempo te dan libre porque con esa carita que te creo parece que te dieron permiso es verdad te den permiso sea podemos salir otra vez de nuevo pero antes vamos hacer yoga me gusta ser un poco de yoga para el estrés descargó este estrés que me tiene mal quiero distraerme un rato ya no aguanto tanta presión en las clases así no nos caería mal, dijo Misty y en ese momentos vinieron los niños y saludaron a sus padres.

—Qué bueno que vinieron niños sus padres quieran hablar con ustedes Así es que por favor porque no toman asiento iniciamos la conversación que el padre quiere hablar con ustedes creo que nos va a beneficiar a todos pienso que nos va a dar un viaje Creo yo o no sé pero creo que su padre quiere hablar con nosotros y él ha tomado una decisión que cree que es mejor para todos tomamos unas vacaciones por ahí a descansar un rato creo que si no me equivoco quiere ir a visitar su familia con nosotros, Además pienso que podemos hacer la reunión a mis hermanas cómo a su madre para decirle, a mis hermanas la verdad.

—Uy qué bien hacer yoga dicen que es un buen deporte es tranquilizante y relajante uno puede llegar a relajarse ya lo más tranquilo pensar sólo en lo positivo gozar del ambiente hacen unos amigos y cosas así y después, que ustedes me dicen que quieren viajar de nuevo y nos van a llevar me parece formidable después de todo de lo que estamos llevando Durante este tiempo al inicio del año y la batalla que nos hemos enfrentada con un personaje que odian a nuestro padre creo que es justo y necesario darnos un tiempo libre de vacaciones aunque sea entre semana o semana sin importar el por que pero para mí es el momento justo de relajarnos perdón, para nosotros y pasarla de lo lindo a lo que fuéramos a visitar a nuestra familia a mis tíos mis primos todos los que viven allá en la región Johto, dijeron los niños y los padres asintieron.

—Super está bien chicos Como ustedes quieran, primero vamos a las clases de yoga luego nos montamos en mi yate que yo compré que hace rato no había comprado pero que estaba en la agencia pero hace unos días ya lo mande al muelle para cuando fuéramos a salir estuviera listo sólo para partir entonces que dijimos que primero vamos a hacer ejercicios y después vamos a salir a pasear serían 3 días al cuarto día podemos salir a lo que vemos y le surgió una duda a su esposa Misty y no tardó en preguntarle cuánto tiempo le habían otorgado para ausentarse de la liga Pokémon de Kalos algo que ver con gustosamente le respondió brevemente, a su esposa.

—Verás Ayer estuve hablando con los ejecutivos de la Liga, y yo les pedí un permiso para que pudiéramos salir ya estamos muy cansado de lo que es lo que nos enfrentamos aquella vez es muy frustrante muy cansado estar dando lo mejor de decir cuando no se puede hacer porque no hasta el 100% disponible para dar una buena batalla eso cualquiera se puede dar cuenta de eso y es por eso que le pide permiso al jefe nuestro y el jefe comprendió la situación en la que vivimos y es por eso que accedió a dar 3 semana de tiempo para relajarnos y podemos ocupar las 3 semana vos pero si ocupamos las 3 Semanas tendríamos que estar llegando dos días antes para que al mes siguiente comience la liga ósea estar bien descansados después habiendo llegado un día antes para desempacar y dormir y otro día para prepararnos para enfrentar a los entrenadores Durante un mes para dar lo mejor de Sí y es por eso que si me han aceptado mi propuesta vieron lo que te enfrentaste a la cazadora J Además ya saben de tu estado y es por eso que accedieron aunque yo me haría cargo con mis hijos del gimnasio sí estás de acuerdo con eso, amor mío, dijo Ash a su esposa.

—Ya veo pues tienes razón y yo confío en ti, y pongo mi fe en que harás las cosas bien en el gimnasio junto a mis hijos así es que pueden disponer del gimnasio para tener sus batallas Pokémon cuantas veces quieran además creo, que me vendría bien unas mini vacaciones porque yo creo que muy pronto vamos a partir a las clases de yoga con los niños porque según lo que leí yo que parejas casadas y que van a tener hijos y que ya tuvieron sus primeros hijos puede ir a participar de este evento con sus niños que será pronto Así que sólo queda una cosa cuiden bien del gimnasio cuando regresemos de Johto y den lo mejor de sí para que me sienta muy orgullosa de ustedes mis amores, dijo Misty a su familia.

 _ **Días después han pasado.**_

 _ **Wow la hemos pasado súper ayer pero los primeros días ha sido un poco difícil acoplarse a esta forma de hacer ejercicio pero lo hemos hecho lo mejor posible para que todos disfrutemos beneficios de hacer ejercicio a mediante la yoga reutilizan te relajante tiene todos los puntos para relajarse un rato pasarla en familia Ya como les dije teníamos unos que otros problemitas no primer día pero fuimos mejorando tanto yo y mi esposo como nuestros hijos claro Hay veces que es una vez no se hace de todo bien y tenían que ser varias veces pero en nuestro caso fue diferente al segundo día Ya fuimos mejorando mucho tanto que la instructora se sorprendió del cambió porque ya no nos fue instruyendo mucho ya que vamos siguiendo lo que ella nos iba diciendo sin mayores problemas uno que otra cosita tal vez no lo entendíamos bien pero ella siempre nos ayudaba ya no mucho pero sí nos ayudaba en cosas que no entendíamos a la perfección llegó el último día y todos estamos más tranquilos más relajados ya me está calmando 100% y eso me tenía muy feliz al igual que está estaba feliz y mis hijos por verme un poco más tranquila de lo que se estaba hace tiempo luego del último ejercicio que hicimos nos pusimos a hacer la merienda para luego entregar los certificados de que hacer constar que participamos de los ejercicios de yoga nunca imaginé que esto sería tan gratificante participar junto a mi familia en esto y eso me hace muy feliz de ver no sólo la participación mía sino de mis seres queridos de mis hijos y de mi esposo por querer sacar adelante a la familia después de los eventos que hemos vivido juntos sin duda me siento muy feliz y sin dudar él está comprometido de cómo poder sacar adelante a nuestra familia y eso a él se lo admiro mucho porque a pesar de ser un poco niño hay veces pero así lo quiero yo pero cuando se tiene que tomar fuerte decisiones sino no lo duda o sea de autoridad él no lo duda siempre lo ha hecho y esta vez cuando él me dijo que iba a participar conmigo de ese evento de yoga entonces yo le dije ok está bien vamos a hacerlo pero vamos a llevar a los niños porque según el afiche que le podemos llevar a los niños también es un evento familiar de 3 días con un certificado al tercer día luego de hacer el último ejercicio para así dar por terminada las clases con esto nos ayudará al momento de entrar en parto porque ya tenemos como respirar más calmadamente para que evitar que los dolores sean muy fuertes y dolorosas a la vez y así sobrellevar mi embarazo más tranquila pero teniendo a mi familia Yo sé que no voy a perder mucho aquí siempre va a estar conmigo alguien de alguna que otra manera habrá alguien tal ves no con los niños por que salían tarde de la escuela pero estaba con mis Pokémon y con ellos seria suficiente, para no estar sola pero ahora ellos estaban en vacaciones y entonces así fue cómo participamos todos en ese evento tan importante. Para luego al día siguiente nos fuimos al puerto para poder irnos ya te ha visitado a nuestra familia en Johto va hacer un viaje largo pero la experiencia más hermosa porque me gusta el mar cuando es bonito Ver nuevas especies de Pokémon cuando van mostrando se fuera del mar hay muchos Pokémon por ahí en la superficie hay muchos más que ver pero ya es un poco tarde entonces decidimos continuar nuestro viaje Yo me metía dentro de la cabina descansar un rato a pensar lo que habíamos hecho en los tiempos atrás hasta ahora todo estaba normalidad Todo tranquilo no hubo problemas llegamos vamos llegando a los puertos pues como era más tardado mucho vamos bien qué es lo más importante hay veces que no es posible ir demasiado rápido porque uno puede tener contratiempos siempre puede suceder algo por andar de prisa con mi esposo y yo no me quejaba mucho Pero él siempre trataba de consentirme con mis extraño antojos que me daban Me acuerdo cuando íbamos en el barco en el yate le dije que quería una ensalada de mango con salsa de tomate y un poquito de mayonesa hice una cara y tener le gustó para nada pero yo le dije que eso Fue un gusto de repente que me entró y quería que me lo hiciera y está bien el accedió a hacerlo pero hasta yo misma me sorprendí al a pedirle eso a mi esposo en fin le dije que le quedó bien al pasó de unas horas cuando él me dijo ya Hemos llegado al Johto qué bien le dije yo excelente vamos a llegar justo ahora a tiempo para saludar descansar un rato luego la cena y a dormir tranquilamente ya está de acuerdo conmigo en ese punto ya que estaba muy cansado al igual que todos voy a avisarles a los niños que ya llegamos ala región para que la conozca Y de paso Llama a mi familia para decirles que nos esperemos llegar al puerto para que no haya ningún problema ver lo que es el destino a el puerto está los dioses están rezando bien que tú y yo te estuviera en perfectas estaba que no hubiera nada extraño Terminando de revisar lo vieron que había uno ya te fueron a acercarse que estaba haciéndose yate y cuando llevan a la muchacha pelirroja que está con sus hijos más grande se sorprendieron dijo a uno de sus hijos llamé a su madre y dígale que tenemos visitas que llegó su sobrino con sus otros sobrino a visitar Así es que haga un buen banquete porque llegó a la familia entera y veo que esta chica está esperando porque se le nota ya la pancita mínimo le cálculo yo 6 meses de embarazo dijo el hombre mayor a su hijo ok papá no te preocupes yo voy a avisarle a mamá, papá no te preocupes mientras tanto después que le avise podemos ayudarles con las maletas pues sí fíjate que sí vamos a ayudarles con eso que traen, muchas cosas y mas cuando con una mujer embarazada cargue con todo, el peso pero yo sé que su esposo le ayudará pero no queremos que se sienta comprometido Así que decidimos ayudarlos con sus maletas a todos ellos y Saluda a tus primos dijo su padre a Carlos su hijo mayor ok pa Ya voy a ir a saludar a mis primos dijo Carlos a su padre.**_

Bajar Bienvenido sea a nuestra región es una grata sorpresa en el jardín Espero que su estadía aquí sea de lo más agradable sin duda usted nos dieron una gran sorpresa de verdad esperamos verlos aquí ahorita es demasiado buena para ser pero veo que es cierto lo que estoy viendo que acabaron de llegar Eso es bueno tenemos tiempito de no vernos sé que sé que le sale muy largo venir a vernos pero aún así Se tomaron su tiempo me imagino que ya le avisaste a tu madre que ya están aquí, le dijo Arturo a su sobrino Ash a lo que el le respondió a continuación.

—No tío no te preocupes ya le fuimos a avisar a mi madre que estamos aquí que la estamos esperando que se venga junto con las hermanas de Misty para así poder hacer una reunión Y explicarles los motivos de que llegamos a ser aquí esperamos no son molestias para ustedes no sea así embargo queríamos venir aquí a visitarlos porque en verdad teníamos tiempo de no verlo y quería que conocieron a sus sobrinos quedan ya han crecido lo suficientemente pero hicieron que cuando fuera un poquito más grandecitos y miseria en su viaje ellos quieren hacerlo a través en donde Dale en donde nos conocimos mi esposa y yo entonces aceptamos sus condiciones, dijo Ash a su tío.

—Ya veo ya Entiendo entonces si todo está normal bien perfecto vamos para la casa para que pueda salir de todos y que conozcan a nuestros sobrinos que ya en verdad antes sido mucho Ustedes han sido unos buenos padres en crear y cuidar también a sus hijos que ellos están mutuamente agradecidos con eso eso signo de admiración ustedes chicos Sí cuando conoce a tu prometida yo dije esta chica es dulce Haz tiene un fuerte carácter y eso lo hace es doblemente especial para ti cuídala sé que esa mujer es única para ti debes de estar muy orgulloso con ella porque te has ganado la lotería con esta hermosa mujer Y eso mi querido sobrino vale más que todo el oro del mundo ya que tener el amor de una mujer a la te amamos con todo nuestro ser siempre va a estar ahí para todos nosotros tanto como esposa madre de familia, dijo su tío a Ash.

—Hola chicos Me llamo Carlos y soy su primo que tal han estado Espero poder llevarnos bien también tengo otro hermano que se llama Eric Me gustaría saber cómo se llaman ustedes además quiero darle la bienvenida a esta hermosa región que es mi hogar ya hace rato me habían contado de ustedes pero yo ya quería conocerlos pero no hemos tenido ninguna oportunidad para ir ya hace rato que quería saber mas de ustedes pero yo ya quería conocerlos pero no hemos tenido ninguna oportunidad para poder ir a su región pero de qué es el destino la oportunidad qué poder conocerlos ya se me presentó una vez más me llamo Carlos y es un gusto poder conocerlos a los dos, dijo él.

—Muchas gracias Primo Carlos mi nombre es Kari y es un placer, conocerte y estar en la región de Johto en está región viajaron nuestros padres, ya hace mucho tiempo lo sé por que ellos mismo nos lo han, contado cuando cumplimos los nueve años de edad y ellos nos han contado mucho de sus aventuras y nos quedamos sorprendidos de lo que han mejorado mucho con el pasar, del tiempo y fue entonces que decidimos ponernos a seguir sus pasos queremos lograr, lo que ellos lograron dijo Kari muy entusiasta.

—Mi hermana es verdad nosotros decidimos seguir los mismos pasos que hicieron mis padres cuando se conocieron por primera vez en canto entonces le dije a mi hermana Oye Cari porque no sigamos los mismos pasos Qué padres quiero que nuestros padres dieron para sí hacerle un tributo para que se den cuenta lo cual importantes son ellos para nosotros dos y ella se quedó pensando un rato y después me dijo sabes que Tai tienes razón hagamos lo mismo que nuestros padres hicieron para que ya estén orgullosos de nosotros dijo mi hermana y por cierto mi nombre es Tai en como dice ella y es un gusto conocerte primo Carlos, dijo Tai a su primo.

—Órale eso es super primos vamos a casa para que conozcan a los demás primos dijo Carlos a sus primos.

 _ **Y llegaron las hermanas de Misty y Doña Delia y les contaron el secreto que tenían los dos se sorprendieron pero al final felicitaron a los futuros padres las hermanas de Misty, se enojaron un poco con ella por ocultarle la verdad pero después entendieron, que lo mejor además le hubieran invadido con un montón de preguntas sí Ash ya lo sabía, o que cuando se lo pensaba decir fue entonces cuando Misty comprendió cuán importante es Ash en su vida y desde ese momento dijo que no le ocultara la verdad a el jamás después de tres semanas que pasaron volando se dieron obligados a partir de nuevo para cuidad Luminalia dejando así de nuevo a su familiares en Johto tanto su madre, Érica y las hermanas de Misty retornaron a pueblo Paleta y cuidad Celeste las chicas ya querían conocer a sus sobrinos pero tendrán que esperar un tiempo hasta que nazcan y les sea posible ir debido a sus obligaciones en el gimnasio cómo en el hogar cómo ama de casa, y su hijo, esposa y sus nietos ya estaban en Kalos preparándose para la Liga.**_

—Uffff que cansancio pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí verdad amor, dijo Ash a su esposa y sus hijos.

—Así es entonces mañana les haré su desayuno y me iré a descansar un poco mis amores, dijo feliz Misty.

—Claro descansa que yo y los niños nos hacemos cargo de todo esto, dijo Ash a su querida esposa.

—Gracias Ash.

—Mañana vas a descansar un buen rato por que nosotros haremos la cena, dijeron Tai y Kari a su madre.

—Gracias hijos agradeció su madre.

—De nada mamá te amamos, dijeron ellos.

—Y yo a ustedes mis retoños.

 _ **Momentos Pokeshipping.**_

Bienvenidos sean todos al gran evento que les vamos a presentar, a continuación aquí en cuidad Celeste en esta hermosa tarde de sábado en donde les presentaremos una grandiosa obra en donde la Sirena es secuestrada junto a sus Pokèmon por unos malévolos piratas. Es entonces en donde entra su príncipe y él debe de rescatarla de los piratas y ponerla a salva, eso era lo representaba el guión de esta obra.

-Ahhhh auxilio Ash decía fuertemente la Sirena a su príncipe, salvador ella estaba temiendo de que algo malo le sucediera a después de que la raptara el pirata, y se atrevió a ponerle sus manos en ella. –

-Calma Sirenita que ya voy a rescatarte dijo, preocupado por su princesa celestial y fue en ese momento que el corrió para salvarla, de las manos de ese pirata, y sus secuaces. –

-Ja tú y quien más me van a hacer frente para salvar a esta bella damisela en apuros, dijo entre risas el pirata a su retador y el secuestrador estaba muy confiado. –

Todo el publico estaban demasiado asombrado de esta maravillosa obra esto es un rotundo, éxito y tantos las hermanas de Misty cómo la hermana, estaba sumamente emocionada, Erika no sabia qué su hermano tiene dotes de actor y las, hermanas estaban muy de acuerdo, con lo que dijo Erika, y entonces siguieron supervisando la obra.

-Yo junto a mis Pokemon te detendremos y recuperare, la bella princesa junto a los Pokemon que le secuestraste, dijo el chico oriundo de pueblo paleta, un poco sacado de sus casillas pero manteniendo su postura. –

-Oh Ash gracias por venir a rescatarme de estos, Piratas cuídate mucho vida mía, comento la damisela que se encontraba encerrada en un calabozo. –

-Oh parece que tu chica confía plenamente en ti eh, comento muy pícaramente el Pirata y el Príncipe decidió terminar con esto de una sola vez. –

Vamos a tener una batalla Pokèmon uno contra uno todo o nada, comento el villano al príncipe y no le quedaba de otra que aceptar este desafío para poder liberar a su amada Princesa de las manos de sus captores.

-Sal de ahí Gyarados necesito tu asistencia, y utiliza hiperrayo, ordeno el Captor y su enorme Dragón marino efectuar ese ataque a donde su oponente. –

-Bien en ese entonces Pikachu necesito tu asistencia le ordenó su entrenador y mejor amigo has pantalla de luz para poder repeler el ataque de Gyarados. –

-Nada mal entrenador de pacotilla, dijo el malhechor, a su oponente ahora intenta detener este ataque dijo, él y le ordenó utiliza tu Hidrobomba a la máxima potencia, pero sabía que tenía que correr, ese riesgo pero su suerte no estaba de su lado, él palideció, cuando su oponente ordeno a su Pokèmon que realizará el siguiente ataque. –

-Pikachu utiliza tu bola eléctrica, contra la hidrobomba, y así, contra restar el potente ataque de que Gyarados ha lanzado a su oponente, y así poder derrotarlo y recuperar a su amada.

Después de ese potente ataque que Pikachu le mando a Gyarados ya no se pudo recuperar y es así cuando se da fin a la obra y todos aplauden debido a la calidad de la obra y luego los dos protagonista, se dieron un largo y apasionado beso de amor puro y todos los presentes dijeron Awww a los chicos enamorados.

-Woww esto es un éxito comentaron las cuatro chicas al ver como termino, su obra estaban muy felices de ver la gran mega obra que cumplió con todas las expectativas, de las hermanas sensacionales. –

-Oh muchas gracias por rescatarme, de mis captores mi lord comento a gusto la princesa del mar a su príncipe azul, él siempre le protegerá, sin importar por que. –

-Ah mi Lady me da mucho gusto saber que su majestad se encuentre muy bien mi persona, estaba bien preocupado por usted su salud y bienestar. –

-Yo te debo mi vida y os estoy eternamente agradecida por lo, que me has ayudado y créeme que yo sabré como recompensarte, comento profundamente agradecida la chica, la chica estaba enamorada de su príncipe azul aquel que conoció cuando era solo una niña de 10 años de edad. –

-Ya creo saber como, saldar lo que tu me debes mi Lady, comento el chico que estaba profundamente enamoró de ella, en el bosque verde hace mucho tiempo. –

-Así eh dijo en un tono juguetona la chica y sintiéndose, muy aceleradamente los latidos de sus corazones, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, pero a la vez muy ansiosos de fundirse en un tierno y cálido beso de amor puro, y verdadero. –

-Entonces los dos se fueron acercándose, muy lentamente y fueron uniendo sus labios y se besaron fue un beso un poco torpe, pero lo fue de mucha pasión y amor los dos no podían describir, lo que sentían y transmitían en sus besos esos sentimientos de amor y comprensión que ellos, estaban en el cielo y eso fue hasta que alguien se atrevió a arruinar su momento, el chico era conocido por Ash y no le causo nada de gracia. –

-Te reto a una batalla Pokèmon todo o nada y eso me refiero a esa hermosa chica pelirroja, que estaba a la par de Ash. –

-Mira Paul Misty no es ningún, trofeo para ser rifada de esa manera, así que no quiero tener un tipo de lucha y en eso yo no estoy de acuerdo de que Misty fuera como un trofeo al que deben de ganar los luchadores. –

 _ **Ni Misty ni Ash le hicieron caso entonces él se fue molesto y al final se tranquilizaron debido a que Paul se fue, además Ash la invito a cenar y claro que pagaría su como un buen novio lo haría para luego comerse un helado cómo postre y de último caminar en la arena de playa bajo la luz de la Luna cómo único testigo de su amor puro y leal hasta la eternidad.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 25 nos leemos en el Capítulo 26 pronto.**_

 _ **\\..—..—..—..—…—…—…—…—..—..—..—..—…—…—…—…—/**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _ **El rescate de Celebi 2 Parte.**_

—¿Pero que? ¿Cómo dieron con las instalaciones del Equipo, Rocket se supone que esta es una base secreta, pero ya veo que nos hallaron pero de está no saldrán vivo de esta, dijeron los altos ejecutivos a los casi adolecentes, que estaban presentes, en su camino y además ustedes no intentarán conseguir desmantelar esta organización, dijeron con aire de superioridad los subordinados de Giovanny.

—Eso es lo que ustedes creen pero no nos vamos a dar por vencidos esto se gana por que se gana y eso será ahora, daremos todo lo mejor, posible para demostrarles que nosotros somos más buenos que todos ustedes así que prepárense por que hoy cae el Equipo Rocket además conocemos sus puntos débiles dijeron los niños a las personas mayores.

 _ **En ese momento empezó la batalla más campal para poder, desmantelar todo parecía que los Rocket iban a ganar la batalla, pero los niños supieron más serios y hacer que los errores fueran ahora del Equipo Rocket y esa estrategia les estaban funcionando, por que ahora solo ambos un Pokémon y el que seguía de pie ese sería el ganador, y el cayese al suelo ese era el perdedor, unos cuantos se quedaron luchando y otros fueron a buscar a Giovanny para capturarlo para que no escapara, estuvo a punto de hacer los Pokémon no se lo permitieron, y los demás se encontraban en el campo de batalla para definir al ganador de esta batalla.**_

—Tai hermano confiamos en ti para que puedas desmantelar, El Equipo Rocket, dijo su hermana a su hermano.

—Bien Raichu Mega Bola eléctrica ordenó el entrenador que al notar que el su Pokémon estaba paralizado y ese último ataque le pasó cara la factura a ellos.

—Aguanta Darpion pero ya era demasiado tarde el ataque lo dejo sin energías para continuar en batalla.

—Parece que eh Ganado dijo Tai al secuas.

—Así parece además atraparon el jefe y ya la murió la organización criminal, dijo el subordinado mientras veía cómo llevaban a Giovanny arrestado para después venir por el y después de masivo arresto vinieron para liberar a los Pokémon, mientras sus otros hermanos fueron a felicitarles por su gané.

—Bien hermanito ganaste y nosotros ya sabíamos que lo ibas a lograr bien por ti ahora vamos a rescatar a Celebi pero antes debemos de esperar a la Policía dijeron los demás y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Bien esperemos que la Oficial Jenny llegue, dijeron los demás.

 _ **Fin del Capítulo 8 nos vemos en el capítulo 9**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenece, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Game Freak, este capítulo fue creado para entretener al lector, únicamente.**_

 _ **A/N: Vigésimo quinto capítulo (25 Capítulos). De este hermoso fic ya faltan 07 Capítulos más y gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme en este proyecto tan hermoso cómo lo es ABCDARIO Pokeshipping, gracias a esas personas a las que han escrito y me sirven de Inspiración para poder crear mis propias historias y sí he tomado algunas de sus ideas es debido a la inspiración que me dan ustedes compañeros y amigos pronto habrán sorpresas, y nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics espero comentarios de este nuevo episodio, se despide.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Dedicado de este mes: Karla felicidades por tu cumple te deseo todo lo mejor y que lo haya pasado super bien sis.**_

 _ **Felicidades a mi hermanita en su cumpleaños, pásala muy bien disculpa el atraso más vale tarde que nunca verdad.**_

 _ **Créditos a: SuperAlvichan por confeccionarme la portada para mi fic de ABCDARIO Pokeshipping Me Enamoré, gracias amiga.**_

 _ **Capítulos terminados 2/3. Fecha de publicación 30/06/2017, sujeto a cambio de fecha con previo aviso.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_


	26. Capítulo: 26 Z - Zig - Zag

_**ABCDARIO Pokeshipping Me Enamoré**_

 _ **Capítulo: 26**_

 _ **Z-Zig-Zag**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a mi última letra del ABCDARIO Pokeshipping Me Enamoré, espero que les guste mucho tanto cómo a mi me gustó escribirlo sí has llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí compañeros Pokeshippers y lectores la primera parte de este fic esta llegando a su fin la segunda parte será publicado en mes y quince días serán publicados para fechas especiales sin más preámbulos les dejo el siguiente y capítulo final del fic.**_

 _ **Let's go Play roll them.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 26 Z-Zig-Zag.**_

 _ **9 Meses después:**_

 _ **Queridos hijos les dejo esta nota por que su madre ya se, le rompió la fuente entonces yo me la llevé al hospital no sabemos a que horas, vamos a llegar, así primero estudien para que después puedan limpiar la casa, para que puedan hacerse cargo del gimnasio mientras estamos ausentes debido a que su madre está dando a luz se que pueden hacer bien las cosas hagan esto por, nosotros hijos bueno, me tengo que ir bye cuiden bien la casa y el gimnasio se despide Papá.**_

—Bueno hermanita tenemos que estudiar, rápido lo bueno es que no tenemos mucha tarea que realizar así que menos parloteo y vamos, a empezar a estudiar hermana.

—Excelente hermano vamos a ponernos la pilas para a ver si damos la talla en todo para así poder hacernos cargo del gimnasio y si menos palabras, y más acción y nos fuimos a hacer los que nos ordenaron nuestros padres.

—Ok hermanita al ataque.

 _ **Pov de Ash.**_

 _ **Nos encontrábamos a mediados de octubre, cuando en ese mismo instante veo que mi amor sentí como sin fuerza y eso me preocupo Después, fui a asomar al piso y lo que vi me asustó un poco y me puse pensar o no se rompió la Fuente ya es hora de dar a luz todos los nos pusimos un poco ajustados pero no debíamos estar así por el bien Misty y de los niños entonces llegó el momento de llevarla al hospital de Ciudad Luminalia, para poder ayudar en lo que fuera necesario todo transcurría normal nosotros llegamos al hospital, en el los atendieron de forma cómo lo más rápido posible internaron a mi esposa rápidamente, La que no fui a correr cosas y nocturna durante la orden pato me sentía preocupado alegre, tenía un sinfín de emociones y vi como una enfermera se acercó usted es el padre de los niños, si soy el padre qué se le ofrece puedes acompañarla a su esposa en la sala de quirófanos, para que veas cómo van a ser tus hijos de verdad enserio puedo ver Yo no me quiero, perder esta experiencia ver cómo dan a luz nacen los chiquitos Claro que la acompañaría Pero prométeme, una cosa no la dejes que ella sólo Dime la carga ayúdala para que ustedes dos y en la carga, de este nacimiento es un milagro de la naturaleza pero aún así siempre hay que comprar, lo que suceda Lo importante es estar al lado de ella en las buenas a la esposa sí sin importar, que lo que suceda Lo importante es estar al lado de ella en buenas y en las malas y veo que tú eres, un buen padre eso me agrada por eso te permite usar en un quirófano con ella yo sé digno de admirar, en pocos hombres que se preocupan por sus parejas últimamente sólo se están preocupando, por otras cosas y cuando su pareja tiene algo por fruto de ese amor las dejan abandonada, y eso no Debería ser así un niño no tiene la culpa de lo que los padres que hacen se supone, que tiene que estar unidos los dos pero no veo que tú eres un buen padre y lo haces Sabes porque, te lo digo con todo el hecho que tú estés aquí hoy en este momento sé que serás un buen padre, comentó la enfermera al maestro Pokémon Gracias por tus bellas palabras enfermera sí tienes, toda la razón Yo no me quiero perder ningún momento de este sentimiento que es estar a la par, de mi esposa cuando de a luz a nuestros bebés y ya yo sé cómo lo voy a llamar Quiero saber, cómo lo voy a llamar a ellos dos pensé por un momento y dije Toshi Adam o muy bonitos, esos nombres eso me gusta qué buen padre éste con esposa ya lo habíamos hablado de que, así los íbamos a nombrar ¿Y lo sabe ya? si ya lo sabe ya así es que no se preocupe esto ya lo, hemos decidido ya antes y yo creo que hacer gemelitos los dos Cómo estás tan seguro, chico es que recién se crítico yo tengo fuerzas Laura y puedo ver lo que se está formando lo nuevo que, se forma si eso es cierto Y ahorita estoy embarazada si mi novio tiene miedo del embarazo, yo estaba aquí pieza el miedo poco a poco va cediendo mía haciendo Acaso no lo voy a, ir presionando mucho porque nada sirve estar presionando no llegamos a nada prefiero, quieres se va acercando poco a poco en vez de nada y si es verdad lo que tú dices Quiero saber el sexo, de un niño que llegó en el vientre entonces nuestro querido entrenador se enfoca en ahora, de la enfermera y hasta le revela una energía azul celeste Wow Qué es un niño viejo la, enfermera asombrada si es un niño cuando la hora está azul celeste o azul es niño y cuando estaba, una rosa fuerte rojizo un Rosa fuerte es que niña par de meses me voy hacer el ultrasonido tú, aciertas de verdad tenis tienen este Don y yo no quería comer a usted y a su esposa muy bien, Vamos a el cuarto de operaciones para que saliste se ponga lo adecuado para poder entrar a la, sala tiempo de aquí de futuro padre se fue siguiendo a la enfermera su familia y amigos dieron fue, pensaron de seguro va entrar a dónde tienen la misma para que vea cómo salen los bebés y eso, es muy tierno su parte y espero que mi novio perdón nuestros novios Sí así como lo es nuestro, querido entrenador de pueblo paleta Ash Ketchum sus amigos y familiares están muy felices de, qué el entrenador vaya a ver el nacimiento de sus hijos de verdad su madre amigos y familiares, están felices es muy bonito con que un padre vaya a ver por primera vez a sus hijos en esa grata, experiencia de como una madre da a luz a dos seres pero lo que no se imaginarán es que tendrá, que sufrir lo que sufrió Misty que en estos últimos instantes para dar a luz aquí será en donde va a sufrir, nuestro querido entrenador de pueblo paleta las consecuencias de una mujer, embarazada pero el tomar hacer si dejo por el amor que le siente y por al amor de sus dos hijos están, apunto de nacer él está muy contento y feliz y nada ni nadie me va a quitar este sentimiento que, siento hacia ella por ella y de ella y el de sus hijos próximos a nacer.**_

—Muy bien hijo ahora tu deber como padre es, estar a su lado cómo buen marido que tú eres ve y demuéstrale que ella no esta sola en, esto haz que diga en que puede confiar en ti hazme sentirme orgullosa de que mi nuera lleve, en su vientre a mis nietos, tu eres igual que ella pero de verdad se demuestran que son muy, amorosos y de verdad me siento muy feliz de que ustedes dos cabezotas se casaran y yo, que llegué a pensar que nunca, lo harían, pero por suerte me equivoque y que bueno que, fue así, yo solo aceptaría a Misty cómo mi única nuera dijo Delia a su hijo dijo ella asombrándole, más a él para, luego sonreírle a ella.

—Ah sí mamá yo haré lo que fuese necesario, con Misty mamá nunca lo dudes tú y ella son lo más importante para mi ahora, ya que ella es mi esposa, y ahora es la madre de mis dos retoños a los qué yo amo mucho desde el momento en, el qué me enteré que sería padre eso me emocionó mucho madre no sabes de verdad fue mi momento, más hermoso de mi vida y pensar que casi cometo el peor error de mi vida al quererme casar, con Serena pero yo pude pensar bien las cosas de nuevo antes de meter duramente las patas, y me salvé de cometer ese error tan fatal en mi vida y tal vez yo estuviera sufriendo al igual que Serena.

—Sí hermano casi metes bien metida la pata Ash, que pasó ¿Por tu mente amigo? Preguntó Brock bastante sorprendido de ver cómo su hermano, casi se compromete con la chica equivocada lo que lo llevaría posiblemente a, una vida de desdicha y desamor para ambos pero el destino no lo quiso así y es por eso que, decidió darles una segunda oportunidad para así formalizar su relación e inclusive intentaron de, impedir de que se casará con Misty pero no le escucho a Anabel pero debía de saber qué Ash ya había, escogido su dueña hace mucho tiempo y él se dio cuenta de eso y vio que el sería feliz con, Misty su mejor amiga y compañera de su primer viaje Pokémon.

Se solicita el ingreso a sala de Parto al Señor Ash Ketchum pasé para adelante por favor.

 _ **Pov de Misty.**_

 _ **Recuerdo que Ash entró a la sala de parto y yo, estaba muy nerviosa y él enseguida se me acercó a mí sonriendo de lo más tranquilo sin, decirme nada me extendió su mano y yo le di la mía él lo hizo para recordarme que siempre, estaría junto a mi sin importar el por que los doctores me decían que me tranquilizara, que esos movimientos nos podía perjudicar a los tres pero mi cabeza no me dejaba pensar, con toda claridad, pero él me volvió a ver para indicarme que me tranquilizara que, sí yo cooperaba todo iba a salir muy bien entonces escuche que me dijo cuando, te duela algo aprieta mi mano lo más fuerte que puedas cada vez que sientas dolor o desesperación, vamos Misty tu eres una mujer muy fuerte yo se que tu quieres que todo salga muy, bien y yo también espero lo mismo amor que todo salga a pedir de boca vamos, sí conozco a una chica fuerte esa eres tú mujer esa mujer que lo puede todo que lucha por todo capaz, de no darse por vencida vamos amor demuéstrame que es capaz de soportar, calor estando aquí junto a mí cuentas conmigo para lo que sea siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote, quiero que veas conmigo nuestros hijos cada amanecer cada atardecer Y, cada noche anochecer nuestra vida juntos recuerdo que él me está haciendo esa palabra, esas palabras me han dado alguien aliento para salir adelante para traer al mundo estos, dos retoños que me causan tanta alegría recuerdo que los doctores se estaban, alineando al saber que mi esposo estaba dando energía que necesitaba en ese momento para, poder traer a la luz a esos ratones a mis queridos hijos tuya quería conocernos, dale de comer atender los acariciarlos quería estoy a terminar a para poder salir del, hospital para ir a la casa de mi marido darle un premio por apoyarme en todo veo cómo, lo tengo a la mano siente mucho dolor al ver le que le dolía mucho su mano me sentí muy, culpable Pero él me dijo que no estuviera importancia que esto tenía que pasar es, que estabas muy nerviosa y fue para que me apretaras mi mano con la tuya fuerte cada vez, que sintieras esos fuertes Dolores puede haber que mi esposo me traba mucho me, quería me amaba esas son seña que él estaría a mi lado siempre esos son los momentos, que siempre quiero recordar en mi vida pero cuando nacieron los niños algo salió, mal algo en mí se complicó y ahí me empecé a preocupar mi marido se preocupó los, doctores están muy preocupados fue ahí en donde los doctores le pusieron Ash que sea retirada, de ahí porque tenían que reanimarme algo mi cuerpo no está respondiendo creo que, me han dicho que tenía una descompensación por parto tan dilatado que tuve yo a él lo, miré triste yo la verdad también estaba muy triste yo no quería abandonar los No, ahora en este momento yo quiero estar con mi esposo y mis hijos no los quería dejar, y no lo iba a hacer de repente veo una luz estoy en coma profundo voy por un túnel voy, viendo una luz que está acercando lentamente cuando llegó al final del túnel video a la luz, veo a dos personas que están hablando y me dijeron lo siguiente te dejaron sorprendida, mucho para decirlo me dijeron lo siguiente hija tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer allá en, la tierra todavía no es tu hora de venir aquí Así que ve con los tuyos cuida alguien de mi, nieto haya en la tierra que nosotros cuidaremos de ellos aquí en el cielo Ve con tu, esposo que es un buen esposo nosotros te lo pusimos en tu camino cuando se conocieron, la primera vez porque sabíamos que era una buena persona y era digno de ti me alegra, saber que al fin están juntos los dos y no hubieran dado estos hermosos nietos que por, el momento necesitan una madre y un padre que los cría que los cuide de Consejos, que le diga lo que es bueno y lo que no es bueno deben seguir juntos los dos ambos, hacen juntos una bonita pareja y eso nosotros no lo vamos a discutir, nosotros pensamos, que sé iba a casar con esa chica de la región de Kalos por suerte supo reaccionar a tiempo, y emendo su error una vez mis padres terminaron de hablar conmigo, veo cómo, la luz se va retrocediendo más y más hasta perderse, y de nuevo regresar a mi cuerpo, me noto un poco cansada con ojera pero eso no me importaba, pero sentí algo en ese, momento cómo si hay alguien esperando a que yo me despertará y cuando él se despertó, se abalanzó contra mío y me dijo que no le volviera a hacer esa, cosa él se notaba muy, preocupado y yo le prometí que no iba a volver a pasar de nuevo, que yo ya estaba, de regresó que nunca lo voy a dejar solo eso ni pensarlo, de verdad estaba muy feliz de que se, preocupara mucho por mi eso me demostraba que de verdad me amaba mucho, que yo debía de confiar en el y en sus palabras de verdad que él chico que tú amas con, todas tus fuerzas y que esté te correspondiere sus sentimientos hacía uno es lo, más Kawaiiii me sentía en las nubes con Ash a mi lado pero volviendo en sí el de verdad, estaba muy preocupado me dijo que ya habían pasado más de un mes de que estaba en, coma debido a la descompensación que tuve pero al parecer, fue que yo sentí menos, tiempo pero creó que me equivoque con eso y para ser exactos ya habían pasado dos meses, y yo quería ver a mis retoños y Ash me los trajo a mi lado eran muy tierno los, niños Toshi, tiene el pelo rubio cómo mi hermana aunque Ash me había dicho que su, abuela era de pelo rubio pero Adam tenía el pelo idéntico a mi igual, sus ojos de color verde azulado, y ni que decir de Toshi tiene la misma vista que su padre, yo estaba muy emocionada de poder, salir de aquí y jugar con ellos según que me dijo mi esposo es que son bien tranquilos, y obedientes y eso me gustaba en ese momento veo que, mí marido firma un papel, para luego decirme algo a mí luego de que tú hablaras con el doctor nos podemos ir a casa, mi amor dijo Ash muy feliz ella fue a hablar con el doctor, que entró en ese tipo de pánico que le generó ese fuerte desmayo y le dijo que suele pasar sí tuvo complicación pero tan grave lado como la vez pasada, cuando se vuelva a embarazar, le ayudaremos a sobre llevar mejor su embarazo terminaron de hablar el doctor y se fue a seguir a su esposo quién lleva a sus hijos con él, entonces la chica decidió darle una sorpresa y así lo sorprendió a su marido pero no perdió su, compostura y espero a Misty para poder hablar con ella, en ese momento Ash estaba parado, el quería hablar conmigo y le dije ¿De quieres hablar conmigo? Pregunté yo.**_

 _ **Fin del Pov de Misty.**_

—Nos tenías asustado Misty Qué pasó porque, te desmayaste así de repente cuéntanos a ver estábamos muy preocupados por ti tú no eres, para qué te haya dado eso vamos cariño dígame a ver qué fue lo que te dijo el doctor de que hablaron, Queremos saber todo lo que te dijo para así poderte ayudar en lo que te haya recomendado, el ginecólogo a contar lo que te dijo él dijo, Delia preocupada al darse cuenta, que haya tenido esa descompensación.

—Nos tenías preocupada esa hermanita nos, hiciste pasar un buen susto qué es lo que te ha pasado ya es la segunda vez y no aparentas de que nos preocupamos, por ti Pero eso es mentira todos nos preocupamos por ti a pesar de ser nuestra, forma de ser pero siempre nos estamos preocupando por ti no intentemos porque te desmayaste, después de haber dado a luz Queremos saber qué fue lo que te dijo el ginecólogo porque tuviste, que se desmayó así de repente la hermana de Michelle súper preocupadísima por, estado de salud de su hermana menor.

—Tiene razón chicas y Delia discúlpame, asustado de esa forma No fue mi intención El doctor me dijo que por el cansancio al traer a la luz a mis niños, fue lo que me provocó que me desmayara y me diera esa fuerte descompensación, veo que Ash me dijo que pasó como dos meses después que me dio esa fuerte descompensación, además dijo que no me preocupara mucho que suele pasar cuando se les complica a la luz, que siguieron a dieta balanceada Qué es en cuando pueda yo comer pero con moderación dijo Misty.

—Qué bueno que no fue nada grave qué pensaba, que era algo más grave pero lo que dice el doctor Es verdad hay que hacer un poco de ejercicio, pero en su caso más bien hace mucho deberías de hacer unos cuantos días de ejercicio, descansar unos a otros días para no sofocarse mucho porque también es mucho ejercicio es malo, así es qué balancea sus ejercicios y verás que no tendrás muchos estos problemas cuando, tengas obtenga foto embarazo Lo importante es que tus niños nacieron bien y tú estás bien, Misty y eso lo que hay que pensar ahora en recuperarte al 100% para darle una buena, educación y lo lograrás estando a tu esposo, comentó Delia a su nuera ya más calmada.

— Vaya susto que nos dice hermanita yo pensaba, con nosotros pensábamos que nos íbamos a volver a ver pero gracias a Dios los que todo fue, sólo un susto un gran susto pero no hay que preocuparse mucho seamos muy bien que tu marido, te a cuidar muy bien hermanita porque él no ha demostrado siempre hemos visto como el estate, al pendiente de ti Eso es digno de admirar en una mujer que su marido siempre, esté al pendiente de su mujer la felicitamos a ambos porque caen esta relación no es de una, sola persona son dedos y este momento los dos están cumpliendo Y eso nos alegra mucho, hermana dijo, Daisy muy feliz a Misty.

— Vaya susto que nos diste hermana pero, eso fue todo sólo un susto Sí hermana debes de cuidarte un poquito más si quieres hacer ejercicio, moderadamente no muy intensa mente que tampoco el ejercicio es bueno estar haciendo, intensamente debes organizarse bien para poder hacer ejercicio sin tanta preocupaciones, qué sé yo Después Busca tantos papeles otras cosas te metes al agua sin refrescarse y nomás eso, es malo no se puede meter el cuerpo al agua cuando uno está agitado porque se puede enfriar, demasiado la hora sales del agua pueda darte un resfriado muy fuerte es por eso refrescarse un, poco y meterse al agua a nadar o hacer ejercicio en el agua pero sin excederse o estar, muy agitado porque perjudica a la salud ya que como repito te podrías enfermar Con un fuerte, catarro o resfriado dijo Lilly a su hermana.

—Oye hermanita no nos vuelvas a pegar ese susto, por favor yo tenía mucho por tu vida pensaba que no te iba a volver a ver mujer, cuídate Un poquito más Aunque pensándolo bien tú haces ejercicio y eso no creo que haya sido, por falta de ejercicio más bien haces mucho ejercicio está bien hacer ejercicio pero tú sobrepasas, a hermanita los ejercicios y eso no debe de ser así ya que perjudican tu salud al estar, haciendo muchos ejercicio la cosa es que estás bien y es lo más importante hermanito confiamos, en tu marido para que te cuiden Te presenta algo ya que nosotras estaremos en gimnasio y tú estarás, aquí en celeste pero en las afuera de la ciudad Cuídate mucho hermana Te queremos dijo, Violeta más tranquila a su hermana.

—Gracias chicas por preocuparse por mí, trataré de no volverlo a pegar ese gran susto que se llevaba uno hace unos cuantos meses el, ejercicio más calmada mente cuando lo requiera comadre más saludable y si se que mi marido estar, ahí cuidándome Claro pero de protegiendo un poco pero así es el yo lo amo así la a cambiar, en sus ojos que siempre me dicen la verdad Por eso siempre confiar en él lo amaré yo respetaré, hasta el último soplo de mi corazón siempre estaré en las buenas y en las malas contigo mi amor, dijo Misty a su marido.

día después en la casa de nuestros queridos, tortolitos están celebrando les una pequeña reunión de bienvenida a los nuevos padres de, familia ella estaba muy felices de que le celebrará la pequeña reunión León comiendo celebrando, despejando haciendo lo que cada pareja hace cuando le hace una pequeña fiestecita entre, familiares sin dudas está muy felices de que se celebre algo lo que consiguiente hacer algo, muy especial para esas personas que siempre están en las buenas y en las malas la fiesta, terminó alta hora de la noche Delia y sus hijos estaban muy agradecido por esta pequeña, fiesta, Lenguas que se retiraron del Ya sé que dormir con ellos porque ya era muy noche y no quería, venirse de Ciudad Luminalia a pueblo Paleta en medio de la oscuridad se puede ir en dos días Sí ya sé ni a su hijo, y su nuera no se le iban a permitir y menos Erika y su hermana y muera no le iban a decir ella se lo, iban a impedir pero no fue necesario hacerlo ya que su hermano le dijo que se quedara que era, muy noche para venirse sola o con Erika ya era demasiado noche como para salir por, ahí sola buscando el peligro.

—Gracias por ser una buena esposa para mi, querido hermano cuñada te agradezco que siempre estés en una buena y en la mala con él, Gracias por haberlo ayudado cuando empezó su primer viaje Pokémon no hay duda que tú eres, la única que puede hacer feliz a mi hermano Tienes todo mi apoyo mi madre Gracias a pesar, que perdieron contactos siempre lo que hubieron en su corazón Nada más que no se, daba cuenta de ello.

No al contrario cuñada Gracias a ti pude recuperar, a mi mejor amigo y te lo agradezco mucho Gracias por habernos Unido de nuevo una vez, más después de mucho tiempo de no vernos Yo pensé que él me había abandonado pero yo estaba, muy equivocada con eso de que él me ama de verdad decidí dar una segunda oportunidad y el, asado aprovechar muy bien Hasta ahora no me arrepiento para nada haberle dado esa segunda, oportunidad qué bien ganada hace la tiene con creces ya que él lucho por, reconquistarla a ella al cien porciento.

—Qué puedo contar con usted Delia Gracias por, apoyarme Gracias por apoyar a su hijo que se casará conmigo se lo tengo muy agradecido y créame, que se lo voy a cuidar siempre estaremos siempre en contacto con ustedes no se preocupen, quiero hacerle una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños cuando cumple años queremos lo, que tú Erika estén con nosotros para cuánto sus nieto y su sobrinos celebrando su primer año, y lo queremos hacer inolvidable.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa cuando, nuestros bebés cumpla su primer aniversario debemos celebrar esto a lo grande vamos hacer, aquí una hermosa fiesta de cumpleaños Que qué payasos todo lo que se necesite a celebrar, el cumpleaños de nuestros pequeños será un día inolvidable que yo tal vez cuando un poco, más grande no podrán recordar Pero estaremos nosotros para decirle Cómo celebramos su primer, cumpleaños niña cuando esté más grande ellos podrán guardar Cómo se celebraron sus, cumpleaños en los años siguientes de verdad es una buena idea es una muy grata todos debemos, de cenar con una familia como la familia que somos Unidos ya sea en las buenas y en las malas, siempre debemos estar Unidos ahí apoyándonos unos a los otros siempre estaremos, juntos para el que necesita Sólo tienes que hablar nos con anticipación y todo saldrá muy bien, todos al pie y bien organizados todo sale muy bien ese no lo somos nada, de los que planeamos va a resultar.

Recuerden que muy pronto vamos a hacer, una pequeña reunión cita entre todos nosotros van a toda nuestra familia fuera nuestra región Así es que, de una vez Los invito a que venga asistir a nuestra reunión familiar que vamos a tener en unos, 3 meses justamente después del cumpleaños de los gemelitos cómo ha pasado el tiempo, los conocí a ustedes cuando eran niños y ahora me dicen ya están todos creciditos casados Ya, tienen sus propios niños Me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes todos a pesar de todo se, perdonaron el al otro y eso es signo de madurez y que su armó su amor Es verdaderamente puro, bueno me alegro por ustedes dos dijo Delia muy feliz a lo demás.

Bien si no hay nada más que decir entonces, así quedamos dentro unos cuantos meses haremos la pequeña reunión cita para conocer o, para que conozca a Misty sus pequeños hijos claro sino si no tiene nada que hacer para esa fecha, que pronto la vamos a decir Sólo queremos avisarles que vamos a tener esa reunión muy, pronto a que vayan apartando Campos en su agenda por si tenían planeado hacer algo en, ese día, dijo Delia a los demás.

—No creo que nosotros no tenemos nada, que hacer para esos días Así es que iban a ser la reunión Bienvenido sea vamos a asistir y se iban, Tracey y Daisy será todo un placer acompañarlos en este día Yo no me quiero perder, ni un momento la celebración del primer aniversario de vida de mis sobrinos dijeron, ambos chicos muy felices y agradecidos con Delia invitarlos a esa pequeña reunión desean, celebrar en familia Cómo lo son todos ellos cómo lo que son una verdadera familia muy unida, y capaz de luchar por cualquier cosa.

—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—..—..—..—…—…—…—…—

 _ **Momentos Pokeshipping.**_

—Muy Bien qué buena sorpresa se llevará Misty con la sorpresa que le tenemos dijeron todos los presentes en la fiesta. — Sí y todo se lo ha ganado a mucho esfuerzo, parece que ya llegan apaguen las luces dijo Daisy. — ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Misty¡ dijeron todos los presentes en la fiesta, y Misty estaba muy feliz por la sorpresa. —Gracias hermanas por darme está sorpresita dijo Misty. —De nada hermanita te mereces esto y mucho más hermanita y gracias por todo y a pesar de lo mal que nos hemos portado contigo queremos compensarte por nuestros malos Actos dijeron las tres hermanas sensacionales. —

—Muy bien hora de partir el pastel de la cumpleañera, dijeron todos al unisonó. —Sí vamos a cantar feliz cumpleaños y partir el pastel dijeron las hermanas de Misty, y entonces le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Misty y ella pidió un deseo, después de apagar las velas de pastel favorito fresas con glaseado de vainilla. —Muy bien hora de abrir los regalos dijeron las hermanas de Misty. — fueron abriendo los regalos de Misty y a ella les gustaba mucho lo que les habían regalado a ella. —

—Toma Misty este es de parte nuestra dijeron May y Max ellos le regalaron a Misty un poketech nuevo con la más reciente para un viaje Pokémon. —Toma Misty este era de Ash y le entregó un collar con la gota de la medalla cascada y Misty se emocionó. —Gracias Ash pero esto te costo una fortuna dijo Misty. —Nahh para a la mujer que yo amo mucho cualquier cosa dijo Ash porque está muy feliz de que Misty lo ame tanto cómo él a ella. —

— ¿Queeeeeee Dijeron Todos Ustedes Ya Son Novios? —Desde Cuando Preguntaron todos los presentes. —Desde hace tres horas dijeron los dos.

—Felicidades entonces dijeron todos los presentes a Ash Y Misty, entonces Daisy les dijo a sus otras hermanas que ya llegó el momento de darle su regalo de partes de las tres hermanas sensacionales. —Bien Misty es hora de darte nuestro regalo y desearte todo lo mejor en tú relación con Ash, y las tres hemos decido darte tú libertad Misty te lo has merecido y toma esto le perteneció a nuestra madre y estamos muy seguras que ella querías que lo utilizaras hermanita. — ¿De Verdad ya soy libre puedo ir en una aventura con Ash? Pregunto Misty. —Sí hermanita puedes irte cuando tú quieras Misty. —Viva ahora podré ir con Ash Claro sí me deja ir por supuesto dijo Misty. — Sí claro Misty sí quieres puedes venir a pueblo paleta, dijo Ash muy alegre por la noticia. —Yay claro que sí mi Ash, todos se pusieron a reír a causa de la reacción de Misty. —Bueno Misty este es mi regalo dijo el profesor Oak Entregándole una Pokedex nueva con más última actualización más reciente, y por último y no menos importante falta la Sra. Ketchum. —Mira Misty aquí te dejo este retrato de Ash en su primer viaje Pokémon junto contigo y Brock. —El mencionado se acerca Misty y le Entrega a su amiga un huevo Pokémon y ella la acepta con mucho gusto, Aquí tienes Misty cuídalo mucho es una sorpresa dijo el Doctor Pokémon. —Claro Brock lo Haré dijo Misty. —

—Y para donde vamos a ir ahora Ash, ¿cuál será la nueva región que vamos a visitar? Pregunto Misty. —

—Que Te parece sí nos quedamos en Kanto y probamos la liga Añil dijo Ash. — ¿Que Hay Un lugar para nosotros dos preguntaron los dos hermanos de Hoenn? —Sí Claro Por supuesto Chicos Dijeron los Ash Y Misty muy alegres.

 _ **Y con eso nuestros Héroes comienzan una nueva aventura, juntos como en los viejos tiempos que aventuras les esperaran a nuestros amigos en el mundo Pokémon, quién sabe pero está historia ha terminado.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en los capítulos especiales compañeros y lectores.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 9 Hasta pronto Hermanos**_

 _ **Después de haber hablado con la oficial Jenny, para que les dieran de nuevo a Celebi y ella entendió y les regresó a Celebi a los niños y cuando ya lo tenían el Pokémon guardián del tiempo les dijo a los chicos que era tiempo de irse, por que y casi habían transcurrido casi un año y los demás comprendieron que era el momento, de despedirse de los demás entonces se reunieron para luego despedirse de todos, pero esto no era un adiós si no un hasta pronto chico algún día nos volveremos a ver.**_

—Bueno chicos esto es un hasta pronto amigos, y no hasta luego pero algún día nos volvemos a ver muy pronto pero espero que nos vayan a visitar pronto.

—Esta bien ya veremos una forma de viajar al mundo alterno para poderlos ver de nuevo y contar todo lo que nos ha pasado en la vida ok hermanitos, hasta la próxima hermanitos se despidieron los hermanos Tai y Kari.

—Bueno ahora sí nos vamos, ya Celebi tiene el portal listo para partir a la otra dimensión a dónde está así ya no vamos hasta pronto hermanos cuídense, mucho ganarán la vida ambos, dijeron en un Susurró a sus hermanitos.

—Byeeee hermanitos hasta pronto cuídense mucho hermanos, dijeron Tai y Kari

—Oíste hermanita vamos a ganar la liga, dijo Tai.

—Así es Vamos a ganar, dijo Kari a su hermano.

 _ **Nos vemos en los capítulos especiales compañeros y lectores 6/6.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenece, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Game Freak, este capítulo fue creado para entretener al lector, únicamente.**_

 _ **A/N: Vigésimo sexto capítulo (26 Capítulos). De este hermoso fic ya faltan 06 Capítulos más y gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme en este proyecto tan hermoso cómo lo es ABCDARIO Pokeshipping, gracias a esas personas a las que han escrito y me sirven de Inspiración para poder crear mis propias historias y sí he tomado algunas de sus ideas es debido a la inspiración que me dan ustedes compañeros y amigos pronto habrán sorpresas, y nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics espero comentarios de este nuevo episodio, se despide.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Dedicatorias: este capítulo va dedicados, a todas esas personas que cumplen años en este mes y para los que cumplen en el mes siguiente.**_

 _ **Créditos a: SuperAlvichan por confeccionar, la nueva imagen de portada para el fic de ABCDARIO Pokeshipping Me Enamoré.**_

 _ **Capítulos terminados 3/3. Fecha de publicación 30/06/2017, sujeto a cambio de fecha con previo aviso.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_


	27. Capítulo: 27 Especial Día de las Madres

_**Capítulo: 1 Día de las Madres Capítulo Especial para el fic de ABCDARIO Pokeshipping Me Enamoré**_

 _ **Bienvenidos sean todos al primer capítulo especial de ABCDARIO Pokeshipping me enamoré, después de meses de ausencias por fin estoy aquí y listo para ofrecerles el primero de lo que serían 6 capítulos especiales y espero que sean de su total agrado este capítulo número 26 (1) =27 .**_

 _ **Capítulo 26 (1 Capítulo Especial)= 27 Día de las Madres.**_

 _ **Erase una tarde en cuidad Celeste todos estaban en apuros dedido a la celebración especial a todas las madres tenían que tenerlo todo listo para hoy en la noche, y deberán de hacer un gran esfuerzo, para que las mujeres no se den cuenta de la sorpresitas que les tenían preparando sus respectivos maridos vemos cómo Brock se encargará en el área de la comida, además de cómo Ash le ayuda a Tracey con los arreglos con los niños, que ya tenían 7 años de edad además sus hijos mas, tarde vendrán a casa debido a que salieron un poco retrasado a la hora de Salir de la región de Johto además dijeron que estarán a tiempo para la actividad que de nada del mundo se la iban a perder así que estarían llegando, muy pronto la actividad sería a eso de las 8:00PM por lo que ambos chicos podrían estar llegando de 5:30PM o 6:00PM y tendrían un buen rango de tiempo para poder cambiarse y estar listos a tiempo en la actividad de hoy por la noche, ya tenían resuelto lo del sonido para poder ambientar la actividad para la noche suerte que el había llevado un curso para ser DJ debido a la insistencia de su esposa Erika pero le hizo caso y ahora no se arrepiente, de haberle hecho caso a su mujer más bien él compró todo lo necesario para poder practicar para ser un buen DJ de hecho a él lo llaman para cuando hay actividades, le pagan muy bien por cada actividad que va y armoniza la fiesta, y él se lo ha agradecido de muchas formas y ahora el va poner el buen ambiente, en la reciente actividad bien todo está marchando muy bien para la noche de hoy.**_

—Muy bien todo va saliendo según lo planeado, gracias chicos sin su ayuda no podría hacer todo esto sólo, además entre más seamos más rápido terminaremos todo para la actividad de hoy ahora debemos de tratar de que aún no vengan las chicas, además está actividad es para todos tanto las madres con sus hijos y esposos pueden, venir tendremos muchas actividades para el día de hoy es una suerte que podimos comprar los regalos para las madres así es que creó que la actividad de hoy es un éxito rotundo dijo Ash a los demás que estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

—Tienes toda la razón hermano y es por eso cuando tu me contaste, de está actividad le deje un sobre a mi amada Lucy, para que pudiera venir a la fiesta con nuestros retoños y además eh de admitir que te luciste, a la hora de hacer algo más diferenetes para todas esas madrecitas se la van a pasar de lo lindo y es por eso que yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti hermano de verdad tienes un buen corazón y eso es bueno dijo, Brock a su amigo Ash, este sólo asintió y para luego sonreirle por felicitarlo por su idea genial sin duda no se lo esperaba pero antes de que pudiera hablar cierta personita se le adelantó a él de lo que iba a contestarle a su mejor amigo, el pensó que sería algo con sarcasmo pero se equivocó por pensar en eso antes, por dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos.

—Vaya Ash estoy muy sorprendido y muy orgulloso de, ti siempre te eh criticado pero ahora te respeto mi amigo me has demostrado que verdaderamente has madurado y eso es lo que realmente importa y no te preocupes ya veras que nuestras esposas, y tu madre no se darán cuenta de que les hemos preparado una fiesta, sorpresa bueh también a todas las medres de está hermosa cuidad eso dejándolos en mis manos no se preocupen que todo saldrá muy bien, dijo el Disc Jokey Gary a sus amigos y solamente Brock asintió pero en ese momento Ash tenía algo que decir.

—Gracias por comciderarme de esa manera, además gracias a tus enseñanzas cuando eramos rivales el que me enseñó ver las cosas desde otro punto por que pude ver las cosas desde otra perspectivas y me eneñaron que debemos de estar más atentos en nuestro alrededor, y no solamente enfocarse a una sola cosa por que no es debido, además no estás alerta a lo que podría pasar si no tienes bien todos tus reflejos para poder usarlos si algo en tu alrededor llegase a pasar, gracias a pesar de que fuimos rivales aún así me diste muy buenas lecciones que puse en práctica para no caer más en los mismos errores dos veces, dijo el Maestro Pokémon a su amigo.

—No me agradezcas nada compañero simplemente hice lo que yo creí correcto aunque para ese entonces, yo sé que tu habrías hecho, lo mismo por mi y de hecho sí lo hiciste y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco porvenir todas esas lecciones que me has dado en la vida, mi estimado amigo y además me diste esos ánimos y consejos para poder declararmele a tu hermana Erika y eso yo lo aprecio mucho de verdad, me alegro mucho de haber recuperado nuestra amistad a pesar de lo que ha pasado pero en fin tuvimos nuestras diferencias pero todo eso quedó en el pasado y ahora vivamos el presente cómo tiene que ser al lado de nuestras familiares y amigos, dijo el investigador y DJ a sus amigos y ellos le asintieron.

—A mí Ash desde nos reencontramos en Hoenn lo eh notado más maduro y yo siempre he tratado de ayudarlo en lo que puedo aunque después el me terminó dandome consejos y no lo niego eso es muy bueno y de hecho si no fuera por el yo no me le hubiera confesado a Lucy y de verdad hermano te lo agradezco mucho Lucy es el amor de mi vida, dijo Brock a sus compañeros.

—No hay problemas vaya chicos y ahora ustedes, me van a llamar un casamentero por que los eh ayudado para poder, confesarles su amor a su chicas pero en fin fue un placer poderles ayudarles después de todos son mis amigos ¿No? Y además yo se que ustedes me ayudarían si yo tuviera ese mismo problema dijo Ash Ketchum a sus mejores amigos.

—Pues sí tienes mucha razón quién dice en que durariamos en ayudarte sí siempre tratas de ayudar a los demás, siempre piensas en ellos antes que de ti mismo y eso es lo que te hace tan especial y único además siempre estás dispuesto a todo sin importar lo que te digan, o a los peligros multiples que te expones a lasu hora de tratar de salvar al mundo o alguien quién este en peligro a veces debés de pensar en esas personas que te esperan en tu casa dijo Brock a su amigo, en ese momento a Brock se le vino un recuerdo a su mente que le hizo sonreír y los dos lo notaron y enseguida se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba con su amigo oriundo de Cuidad Plateada.

 _ **Inicio del Flash Back de Brock**_

 _ **Ah Ash tengo un problema y es el siguiente no se cómo me le voy a declarar a Lucy, además tengo miedo que sí abro mi corazón al amor y ella me lo lástima pero eh de correr ese riesgo compañero que me podrías recomendar me sorprendí cuando tu te declaraste a Misty esa yo no la esperaba pero tu lo hiciste sin que yo te aconsejara de verdad si que me sorprendiste dime que eh ha de hacer me da mucho miedo meter las patas amigo. Verás mi amigo mi más sincero consejo es que seas tu mismo y sé lo más sincero con ella explicale los motivos de por que te daban esos ataques de enamoramiento además deberás de ir comportandote para que ella te note más en serio haz eso además de invitarla a salir debes de pagar todo pero desde la segunda cita pueden pagar mitad y mitad, es lo más conveniente además de escribirle de vez en cuando cartas de amor, o poemas a las mujeres aman esas cosas y siempre deberás de estar atento a tu chica has de siempre mimarla para que se de cuenta de cuanto le importas haz eso y verás que rápidamente te pondrán más atención además a las chicas les gusta las canciones romanticas que les llegue al alma debes de hacer eso al pie de la letra pronto la tendrás cómo tu chica pero ten paciencia y no te atormentes que tu lo vas a conseguir sólo tienes que creer en ti mismo y lo vas a lograr ya lo veras por ti mismo amigo, comentó Ash a Brock.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back de Brock.**_

—Y a ti te debo las gracias de poder haber, conquistado a mi amada Lucy gracias por todo hermano eres único nunca cambies de verdad tengo mucho que agradecerte ademas Ash me funcionaron muy bien cada uno de tus consejos si tu te lo propones puedes, ser un cazamentero tienes fama para ello y eso es lo importante, así que sí tu quieres puedes, trabajar pero en fin estoy muy contento de tener a la Chica de mis sueños y además que sea la madre de mis hijos gracias por todo, eh logrado conseguir todo lo que eh soñado, dijo Brock a su mejor amigo.

—No es nada mi amigo fue un verdadero placer ayudarte, con tu amada Lucy es lo menos qué puedo hacer, para eso somos los amigos no para ayudarse mutuamente además si yo no me hubiera, confesado a Misty de fijo tu me hubieras ayudado a confesarmele a Misty para que fuera mi novia pero ese día tu no estabas y decidí ser un valiente y decirle la verdad a mi amada chica Pelirroja, dijo el Maestro Pokémon.

—Así es amigo ni siquiera lo dude, yo siempre te voy a ayudar en lo que se puede yo siempre voy ahí para los dos sin importar lo que digan además siempre es bueno poder, brindar una mano amiga a la que se lo merece y fue buena con él o ella recuerdalo mi estimado amigo siempre la ayuda mutua es más que bienvenida es la forma de saber que las personas estan unidas para ser mejores cada vez y no fallar mucho, dicho Brock a su amigo.

—Mi amigo tienes toda la razón y te agradezco por toda la ayuda que me haz dado todo ese apoyo incondicional y eso yo siempre lo voy a agradecer yo se cómo puedo ayudarles cuando tu lo requieras yo estaré para ti sin importar lo que nadie diga pero pensar en hacer las cosas correctamente para que todo funcione debidamente correctamente, y haya problemas en el futuro yo siempre digo que hay que ayudar a las personas que realmente se lo merece esas que siempre estan contigo en las buenas y malas que siempre te apoyan sin que les importa lo que las personas piensan de ellos, dijo Ash a su amigo.

— Que curioso yo también pienso de la misma manera que tu amigo yo siempre eh pensado que hay personas que hay que darles una segunda para que van a cambiar ya sea para bien por que solo así se puede seguir por buen sendero además no hay que juzgar a nadie sin antes saber por lo que paso o vivió para decidir ese cambio tan repentino pero es bueno cambiar para bien para ser mejores personas y ayudar a esas personas que los ayudaron sin mostrar interés por nada, por eso mi amigo trata de ayudar a las personas que se lo merecen de verdad, dijo Brock a Ash.

 _Y así pasaron las últimas horas haciendo, los ultimos retoques para que la fiesta fuese un total exito todos estaban cooperando para que no hubiera el mayor inconveniente el día ya se estaba terminando y ya tenían todo listo las comidas bicadillos las bebidas además los juegos para las mamás la verdad es que todos se habían esmerado en trabajar para que fuera un éxito todos estaban cooperando y además de cooperar se divertían además las hermanas sensacionles no estaban en el gimnasio estaban en una actividad importante pero ellas estaban a punto de llegar por que llamaron a su cuñado diciéndole que vendrán a eso de las 7:00 PM para descansar pero lo que no se imaginan es que Ash improvisó un mini Spa con todos sus Pokémon para darles un buen masaje relajante a las personas que vienen de su viaje tan cansado de venir sentados por muchas hora, en el bus o en un avión, entonces Ash consideró necesario darles un consentimiento a los viajeros sin contar que fuera o no su familia además no distigue si solamente se aplica en las chicas no sería muy justo y entonces decidió crear el Spa Pokémon unisex pero en fin a como va avanzando en lo que tenían planeado así avanza el tiempo sin importar que tendrán todo listo para la actividad ya casies es el momento en que deben de recibir a los invitados pero todavía tienen dos horas antes de iniciar la actividad pero empezaran a recibir a los invitados una hora antes de que inicié la actividad, que planearon en cuidad Celeste, al principio no estaban nada de acuerdo en que la lider se haya casado con Maestro Pokémon pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de su error y lo aceptaron cómo esposo de la líder del gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, y en ese momento un anunciador estaba anunciando el gran evento._

 _ **Bienvenidos sean todos a este maravilloso evento preparados para todas las madres del cuidad Celeste preparado por Ash Ketchum Familiares y amigos esperamos que el evento sea de su agrado se ve que se esmeraron en hacer un buen evento y Wow todo el mundo se quedó en Shock viendo cómo el lugar estaba bien decorado se ve que hicieron un buen trabajo y se nota que las chicas no les ayudaron no es que no querían que no les ayudaran si no que no creían justo ponerlas a trabajar, para poder celebrar su día entonces se las ingeniaron para poder organizar bien muy bien este hermoso evento y mandar de vacaciones a sus esposas las personas se sorprendieron pero aplaudieron por ese gesto que hicieron sus maridos por ellas, pero en ese mismo momento llegaron las esposas al gimnasio al ver lo que había pasado en el gimnasio se sorprendieron mucho se emocionaron mucho, y fueron corriendo a abrazar a sus esposos sitiendose muy orgullsas de ellos.**_

—Wow Ash me dejaste pasmada yo sabía que estarías planeando algo pero nunca me imaginé que fuese a estas escalas wow estoy muy sorprendidas de hecho todas las chicas los estan y me imaginó que mis niños ya iran a venir verdad ya los extraño mucho y ese viaje que nos regalaron ufff fue muy relajante y muy placentero de verdad gracias por ese hermoso de ustedes chicos pero yo se que la idea fue tuya fue tuya Ash, y de verdad estoy wow debes hacer cosas cómo estás más seguida amor y lo besa.

—Vaya esto sinceramente no me lo esperaba que tu te tomaras la molestias para podernos hacer una fiesta sorpresa eso es muy tierno de ti hijo ya veo que herdaste mis genes para crear estos tipos, de eventos y la verdad me siento muy orgullosa de ti amor sigue así, adelante que vas por muy buen camino si tu padre te mirara se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti tal como yo lo estoy de mi Ash me has demostrado con esto que haz madurado mucho y veo que has sorprendido a muchas personas que están hoy aquí presentes, dijo su madre a su hijo.

—Caray hermanito sí que todos se han dado el lujo de darnos una hermosa bienvenida de verdad se te agradece mucho a ti y a todos los chicos quiénes te ayudaron sin chistar para regalarnos esta hermosa activiad ustedes deberían hacer este tipos de actividades serían un éxito solo pienselo bien serían otra forma de poder trabajar además mi marido es un excelente DJ ustedes ya lo saben no el puede poner un lindo ambiente cómo este dijo Erika sin duda su hermana le había hablado era verdad luego lo va a consultar con los chicos para saber su opinión si poner un negocio cómo estos, le comentó Ash a su hermana, ella sólo asintió.

—Wow Brock cariño te quedó excelente toda la comida está para «chuparse los dedos» de verdad carino te quedo muy bien espero que sigan haciendo más actividades cómo estás el próximo año todos ustedes se lucieron haciendo este tipos de cosas de verdad, son super haciendo los suyo y estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes han demostrado ser excelentes maridos dijo Lucy muy feliz de todos los chicos, pero sobre todo feliz de tener un marido y un excelente cocinero quién le ayuda en todo, a ella.

 _ **El resto de la actividad fue un rotundo éxito todos se fueron contentos cuando terminó la actividad y les hiceron saber que hicieran otra el año próximo a lo que ellos respondieron que sí y se comprometen a hacer cada actividad para cada 15 de Agosto y asi nació una hermosa tradición de celebra el día de las madres cada año en el mes de agosto y inclusive sus esposas estaban muy felices con su idea de esa hermosa celebración de el día de las madres es justo y necesario que le den un chineo de ves en cuando es justo y necesario que descanse de todas las actividades de la casa.**_

—Nos vamos por dos semanas y ustedes preparan una mega fiesta que tuvo como que mucho exito, de fijo son buenos en los que hacen y estamos orgullosas de ustedes chicos son buenos organizando fiestas la próxima queremos que ustedes armen la fiesta un mes antes del día de las madres por que yo me imaginó que la volveran a hacer verdadcada dijo, La blonda a su cuñado que estaba presente ene ese momento al frente de ella.

—Cómo que nuestro cuñadito si sabe organizar, una buena pachanga en la cuidad definitivamente cómo dice Daisy espero que la proxima vez ustedes puedan cómo que organizar nuestra fiesta un mes antes del día de las madres de verdad los felicito a ustedes cómo deberían de hacer más eventos como estos más seguido tendrían una buena fuente extra de dinero extra para algo que fueran a ocupar después dijo Violeta a los demás, siempre supe que serías un buen marido para nuestra Misty además, he visto como has progresado mucho eso no se discute cuañado además nos has ayudado mucho y tienes unos hermosos que ellos quieren seguir su ejemplo, comento Violet a su cuñado.

—Caray Violeta no se que decir, pero te agradezco todas tus palabras y claro que hemos considerado hacer más eventos como estos pero tenemos que organizarnos bien para que todo vaya sobre ruedas, y no tener ningún inconvenientes en el futuro y todos estamos de acuerdo con eso además todos tenemos queque ponernos primero al día con nuestras cosas para poder empezar esta actividad debemos tener en regla para después comenzar además necesitamos pensar en un buen nombre para poder llamar a nuestra pequeña empresa antes de comenzar a trabajar en ella, dijo Ash a su cuñada y ella entendió.

—Como que veo que has madurado mucho cuñadito, y eso es digno de admirar y se lo mucho que has hecho feliz a mi hermanita y eso es muy bueno Ash sigue por donde vas y veras que ya vas a llegar muy lejos te vemos muy serio con nuestra hermanita y eso nos alegra mucho por favor nunca la dañes ella no podría sosportar que tu la dañaras fuertemente su corazón dijo violeta muy seriamente a su cuñado el sólo asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Entiendo lo que tu me quieres decir, pero yo no soy capaz de engañar a Misty yo siempre le seré fiel a ella y a nadie más cuando yo prometo algo lo cumplo para mi ella es lo más importante en elel mundo y no tendría el corazón de dañarla además yo no tengo para ojos para otra chica que no sea Misty ella es la luz devenga mi vida ella me da esa seguridad y esa fortaleza que yo necesito siempre para salir adelanté además es la madre dede mis niños la única y la original no existe otra en mi vida más que Misty dijo Ash a Violeta y ella sonrió satisfecha con las palabras de su cuñado.

—Bien dicho Ash espero que puedas cumplir con tus palabras recuerda que nuestra hermanita no está Solá nos tiene a nosotras, que somos sus hermanas y podemos defenderla de lo que puedes hacerle pero voy a confiar en ti cuñado no me decepcioes no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando alguien juega conmigo así que ni se te ocurra hacerlo o te las veras conmigo o con mis hermanas y sí descubrimos que fue una chica que trato de besarte y tu no permites el beso esa es una buena señal que significa qué tu la respetas, dijo Violet a cuñado.

—Entiendo tu advertencia además dejame decirte qué yo no pienso ser le infiel a Misty no es mi estilo además ella es la madre de mis hijos yo no podría hacerle eso a ellos estos niños necesitan las dos figuras para poder seguir adelante y darle mano dura para que en el futuro sean buenas personas además de que debemos de estar ahí en cada día en su adolescencia para guiarlos por el camino correcto en la vida, dijo su Ash a Violeta de nuevo.

—En eso tienes razón de nuevo, cuñadito y hablando de los niños en donde están ellos les traigo regalo a ellos, tengo unas ganas enormes de saludarlos espero que se encuentren bien ha sido muy duro su viaje pero te aseguro cuñado que seran cómo ustedes dos y, me imaginó que los más pequeños ¿van por el mismo caminó? Preguntó digo ya que ustedes les inculcan esos hermosos valores que de verdad les han enseñado todo lo mejor a los niños para que en el futuro sean mejores personas, para que sepan escoger entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, dijo su cuñada.

—Estás en lo cierto y cómo vez, mis niños están con su madre hablando con ella tenía mucho tiempo de no verse con sus, hijos Mayores cómo ya andan en excursiones para prepararse para su primer viaje Pokémon los dos decidieron prepararse con anticipación para tratar de evitar, cualquier inconveniente en su futuras aventuras Pokémon para así estar preparados para todo ellos ya saben que en el bosque hay muchos, peligros que siempre deben de ir atentos todo eso les van a enseñar en la académica además ese título se lo van a pedir cuando quieran registrarse como futuro entrenadores, comentó Ash a su cuñada ella sólo asintió y se fue a saludar a su hermana.

 _ **En ese momento llegaron los sobrinos y se pusieron a saludar, a todos para luego charlar por un buen rato mientras Ash se acercó a ellos para unirse a la conversación quería pasar un tiempo de calidad en Familia debido a que no pasaban tanto tiempo en calidad, en Familia que unos trabajan a fuera otros trabajamos aquí además es muy importante estar todos reunidos en Familia es importante estar todos reunidos, debes en cuando para hablar un rato en Familia que son y poder tener una buena comunicación.**_

 _ **Y así termina con está reunión familiar un día tan especial cómo lo es el día de las madres reunidos en Familia cómo debe de ser cómo se termina un día tan especial cómo lo es el día de las madres en unión familiar compartiendo en unión y eso es lo más importante, pasarla juntos como una familia feliz.**_

— _ **.—..—..—..—…—…—…—…—…—…—…—..—..—..—..—.—**_

 _ **Momentos Pokeshipping.**_

 **Era una tarde del mes de julio en Cuidad Celeste, todos se estaban terminando de preparar todo para la gran fiesta de cumpleaños, sería una fiesta sorpresa para la actual líder del Gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste Misty, a pesar de que está señorita tiene apenas veinticinco años de edad era muy guapa y sus hermanas vieron el gran cambio que tuvo y buen cambio y ahora ya no le, decían la "Feíta" y Misty se había ya ganado el respeto de todas sus hermanas mayores a pesar, de todo lo tenía que soportan a sus hermanas Misty las quería mucho y las respetaba, cosa que las tres hermanas sensacionales notaron y entonces le dieron, el respeto que ella estaba buscando de parte de ella.**

—Vamos chicos apuremos miren que ya casi falta poco, para empezar la fiesta de cumpleaños número veinticinco, ya han pasado más de catorce años desde que nos despedimos en los cruces que dividen Cuidad Plateada, Cuidad Celeste y Pueblo Paleta dijo Brock. —

—Sí seguro lo que sea dijeron las hermanas de Misty sin importancia aparente, pero estaban muy orgullosas de su hermanita que las más mayor de todas asentó cabeza y decidió hacerse cargo del gimnasio pokémon. —

—Bueno chicas es hora de liberar a Misty de toda responsabilidades, con respecto al gimnasio pokémon se refiere dijo Daisy. —

—Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo Dais Dijo Lily ya hay que darle la libertad ya para ver si consigue un novio porque ya casi se le va a ir el tren sí no consigue a alguien a quién ame. —

—Como Que sí yo también estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, ya es hora de que le demos más libertad a nuestra hermanita menor a ver sí Ash Se decide a conquistarla. —

—Bueno ya tenemos todo para la fiesta esperamos que, Ash sepa retrasarla un poco para terminar de organizar todo muy bien para que salga muy bien Dijo Daisy. —Ya verás como saldrá todo bien Daisy dijo Delia, estoy seguro que, mí Ash sabrá que hacer para tener más tiempo dijo la Sra. Ketchum. —

 **Ahora nos dirigimos a donde se encuentran Ash Y Misty en** **cabo celeste y vemos a un Ash tratando de decláresele a su mejor amiga, pero él está de los nervios y Misty lo nota y cree saber qué es lo que le está pasando a Ash, y entonces decide ayudarlo un poco para que tenga más confianza y se suelte con respecto a lo que él siente por ella, y entonces Ash ve esto y sabe que Misty le está ayudando para ser él mismo sincero con sus sentimientos por ella, y el declarle su amor por ella.**

—Ha Pasado mucho tiempo no es, así Ash pero yo sentía que me tenías muy abandonada pensaba que yo era un estorbo para ti, creía que tu no preocupabas por mí pero me equivoque veo que tú has madurado mucho y supongo que ya tendrás alguien para amar más sin embargo gracias por venir Ash, pero me tengo que ir ahora Dijo Misty. —

—No Misty Espera no me malentiendas por favor, amiga dijo Ash con lágrimas en sus ojos y Misty no lo vio y siguió avanzando, y dijo. —Para que Ash tú tienes una novia ala que debes de amar y a la que debes querer mucho dijo Misty muy triste. — Misty quieres escucharme por favor dijo Ash un poco desesperado por la actitud de su amiga. —Misty primero que todo yo no tengo ojos para ninguna otra chica que no seas tú Misty yo te amo desde el momento en el que te conocí y quiero ser tu novio sí tú me lo permites claro. —La pelirroja al oír eso se emociono demasiado y entonces ella no podía creerlo Ash su amor platónico le estaba diciendo que quería ser su novia, y él lo tomo como un rechazo. —Entiendo sí no quieres ser mi novia Misty discúlpame por pedírtelo Mist. —No Ash No saque conclusiones antes de tiempo y sí acepto ser tú novia lo que pasa es que me dejaste muda y por eso no te dije nada Ash y discúlpame por no responderte. —No te preocupes Misty entiendo y te disculpo mi amor dijo Ash a Misty. — Yo También te amo ash, dijo Misty muy alegre, Huy Ash Es Hora De Regresar A la Fiesta o pensaran que algo malo nos paso. —Ash sólo asintió.

 **Mientras tanto: ya todos tenían preparado para la fiesta de Misty y solo esperaban a la cumpleañera que pensaban que algo malo les habían pasado pero no duraron mucho en llegar al gimnasio pokémon para iniciar la fiesta, con todos los invitados a la celebración y sin imaginar la sorpresa que les tendría Misty A todos los presentes.**

—Muy Bien qué buena sorpresa se llevará Misty con la sorpresa que le tenemos dijeron todos los presentes en la fiesta. — Sí y todo se lo ha ganado a mucho esfuerzo, parece que ya llegan apaguen las luces dijo Daisy. — ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Misty¡ dijeron todos los presentes en la fiesta, y Misty estaba muy feliz por la sorpresa. —Gracias hermanas por darme está sorpresita dijo Misty. —De nada hermanita te mereces esto y mucho más hermanita y gracias por todo y a pesar de lo mal que nos hemos portado contigo queremos compensarte por nuestros malos Actos dijeron las tres hermanas sensacionales. —

—Muy bien hora de partir el pastel de la cumpleañera, dijeron todos al unisonó. —Sí vamos a cantar feliz cumpleaños y partir el pastel dijeron las hermanas de Misty, y entonces le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Misty y ella pidió un deseo, después de apagar las velas de pastel favorito fresas con glaseado de vainilla. —Muy bien hora de abrir los regalos dijeron las hermanas de Misty. — fueron abriendo los regalos de Misty y a ella les gustaba mucho lo que les habían regalado a ella. —

—Toma Misty este es de parte nuestra dijeron May y Max ellos le regalaron a Misty un poketech nuevo con la más reciente para un viaje pokémon. —Toma Misty este era de Ash y le entregó un collar con la gota de la medalla cascada y Misty se emocionó. —Gracias Ash pero esto te costo una fortuna dijo Misty. —Nahh para a la mujer que yo amo mucho cualquier cosa dijo Ash porque está muy feliz de que Misty lo ame tanto cómo él a ella. —

— ¿Queeeeeee Dijeron Todos Ustedes Ya Son Novios? —Desde Cuando Preguntaron todos los presentes. —Desde hace tres horas dijeron los dos.

—Felicidades entonces dijeron todos los presentes a Ash Y Misty, entonces Daisy les dijo a sus otras hermanas que ya llegó el momento de darle su regalo de partes de las tres hermanas sensacionales. —Bien Misty es hora de darte nuestro regalo y desearte todo lo mejor en tú relación con Ash, y las tres hemos decido darte tú libertad Misty te lo has merecido y toma esto le perteneció a nuestra madre y estamos muy seguras que ella querías que lo utilizaras hermanita. — ¿De Verdad ya soy libre puedo ir en una aventura con Ash? Pregunto Misty. —Sí hermanita puedes irte cuando tú quieras Misty. —Viva ahora podré ir con Ash Claro sí me deja ir por supuesto dijo Misty. — Sí claro Misty sí quieres puedes venir a pueblo paleta, dijo Ash muy alegre por la noticia. —Yay claro que sí mi Ash, todos se pusieron a reír a causa de la reacción de Misty. —Bueno Misty este es mi regalo dijo el profesor Oak Entregándole una pokedex nueva con más última actualización más reciente, y por último y no menos importante falta la Sra. Ketchum. —Mira Misty aquí te dejo este retrato de Ash en su primer viaje pokémon junto contigo y Brock. —El mencionado se acerca Misty y le Entrega a su amiga un huevo pokémon y ella la acepta con mucho gusto, Aquí tienes Misty cuídalo mucho es una sorpresa dijo el Doctor Pokémon. —Claro Brock lo Haré dijo Misty. —

—Y para donde vamos a ir ahora Ash, ¿cuál será la nueva región que vamos a visitar? Pregunto Misty. —

—Que Te parece sí nos quedamos en Kanto y probamos la liga Añil dijo Ash. — ¿Que Hay Un lugar para nosotros dos preguntaron los dos hermanos de Hoenn? —Sí Claro Por supuesto Chicos Dijeron los Ash Y Misty muy alegres.

 **FIN**

 **Y con eso nuestros Héroes comienzan una nueva aventura, juntos como en los viejos tiempos que aventuras les esperaran a nuestros amigos en el mundo pokémon, quién sabe pero está historia ha terminado.**

 _ **Fin de Momentos Pokeshipping.**_

— _ **..—..—..—..—…—…—…—…—..—..—..—..—…—…—…—…—**_

 _ **Fin del capitulo 1 Especial (27) nos vemos en el capítulo #2.**_

 _ **Fin del Capítulo 27 nos vemos en el capítulo 28~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenece, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Game Freak, este capítulo fue creado para entretener al lector, únicamente.**_

 _ **A/N: I capítulo Especial (Capítulo: 27 ). De este hermoso fic ya faltan 05 Capítulos más y gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme en este proyecto tan hermoso cómo lo es ABCDARIO Pokeshipping, gracias a esas personas a las que han escrito y me sirven de Inspiración para poder crear mis propias historias y sí he tomado algunas de sus ideas es debido a la inspiración que me dan ustedes compañeros y amigos pronto habrán sorpresas, y nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics espero comentarios de este nuevo episodio, se despide.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Edit_29/Agosto/2017.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping~.**_

 _ **Cumpleañera del mes de Agosto: Felicidades mi amiga Natalia Leon esté capítulo va dedicado a ti amiga espero que te guste mucho, pásala muy bien con todos tus seres queridos hoy en tu día tan especial.**_


End file.
